When Storms Come and Stars Collide
by Starswim
Summary: After their parents' death, Kelsey Roberts and her brother moved away from their home in New York to live with their aunt in New Mexico. Years later, a strange storm occurs that'll change the family's lives again and two Asgardian princes. AU-ish/Currently Following: Series II - the Avengers [Future Loki/OFC] [Thor/Jane]
1. Series I -Prologue

_**When Storms Come and Stars Collide**_

_**Written By Starswim**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything that belongs to Marvel, just my OCs and plot of this story (not the movie plots)

_**Rating:**_ PG-13/T (Warning: violence, swearing, and other intense stuff. Just to be safe.) Also for those who didn't watch the Thor movies, there _will_ be spoilers.

_**Plot:**_ After their parents' death, Kelsey Roberts and her brother, AJ, moved away from their home in New York to live with their aunt in New Mexico. Years later, a strange storm occurred that'll changed the family's lives again, and so will the lives of two princes. Following Thor/Avengers/Dark World

_**Parings:**_ [Thor/Jane]; [eventual Loki/OC]; [Frigga/Odin]; [Tony/Pepper]; [Clint/Black Widow]

_**Prologue**_

"_Once... Mankind was accepted by a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed that they were home to their gods. Others... they knew to fear."_

Many people in a small village were gathered, watching blue rays light up the sky. Not to far away, across the waters, there was a large army of huge, blue creatures. One of them was holding a small, frozen-like casket with a blue light flickering inside it.

"_From the realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants."_

The Frost Giant that was holding the casket, King Laufey, used it's power to destroy a ship, that's sailing on the ocean; putting out fire torches and fire pits; and freezing the whole land, the village, and the people. Screams were made as the people became victims of the Casket of Winters.

"_Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new Ice Age. But humanity will not face this threat alone."_

A bright aura appeared in the sky; the Bi-Frost. Once the light disappeared, an army of Asgard stood before the Frost Giants led by their king, Odin, ready for battle. The two kings stared at each other challengingly, before everyone started fighting. Frost Giants froze some soldiers of Asgard and crushed them with their icy fist; while the soldiers stabbed the Frost Giants with their spears. King Odin fought a bunch of Frost Giants with his Gungnir.

"Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their world. The cost was great! At the end, their king fell."

King Laufey was lying on the ground, defeated. A weapon was pointed threateningly at him, the weapon was the Gungnir, and the man pointed it was the king who lost his eye during battle, Odin. When the war of the Frost Giants was over, the remaining soldiers of Asgard and King Odin left the kingdom of Jotunheim, taking the Casket of Ancient Winters with them.

"_And the source of their power was taken from them. And the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and return home into the world eternal. Asgard."_

**~000~**

"And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars, and though we have fallen into the myths and legends. It was Asgard. It's warriors. That brought peace to the universe," Odin finished his tale to his two sons, as he took them to a hallway, where the Casket of Ancient Winters was displayed, untouched.

"But that day will come, when one of you..." Odin stepped forward and turned to face his two sons with one eyes, while the other was covered with a golden eye patch, "has to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" the raven-haired prince named Loki asked curiously.

"When I'm king," the blonde hair prince named Thor, pointed at himself, before throwing punches, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He smiled breathlessly at his father, "Just as you did, Father."

"A wise king never seeks out war, but..." Odin paused looking at each of this son for a brief moment, before continuing, "He must be ready for it." He finished as he walked past his two sons.

The brothers looked at each other with a smirk, before racing pass a hammer, that's also displayed, and made it to their father's side. Both of them were holding his hand.

"I'm ready, Father!" Thor stated with determination.

"So am I!" Loki stated as well.

Odin smiled at his two sons, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne. Both of you were born to be kings."

**Year: 2005**

The full moon risen, the bright lights were on, and the sound of traffic was made in the big city. Inside one of the apartment homes, there was a light purple painted room, where a small child was sitting on a purple and green sheeted bed. She had earphones over her ears, listening and following along with the audiobook, while reading a book in her hands, _Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets. _Her eyes were glued on the pages, and nothing was going to distract her from finishing a chapter.

Except her mother, who just came inside the little girl's room, watching her daughter read intently.

"Kelsey," the child's mother called for her, but didn't receive a reply. She noticed that her daughter named Kelsey had earphones on, blocking the sound around her. Kelsey's mother walked over to her child, and placed a hand over her daughter's knee, instantly receiving a shocked reaction.

Kelsey looked up with wide eyes, before pausing the track from her CD player. She took off her earphones and smiled at her mother.

"Hey, Mom," Kelsey greeted her, placing the opened book on her lap.

Her mother smiled back at her daughter, "Hey, Kelsey. What are you doing?"

Kelsey knew she was asking an obvious question, because she wanted to make a conversation with her. Kelsey shrugged, "Just reading."

"Oh really?" Her mother took a glance from the book cover to read the title, "So you're reading the _Harry Potter _book series now?"

Kelsey nodded, "Mm-hm. Just finished the first one, and I'm on the fifth chapter of this one," Kelsey gestured the book in her hands.

Kelsey's mother smiled in approval, "That's good..." Her mother's smile fell into a serious one. Kelsey instantly knew that look. "Have you done your homework, when you got back from school?"

Kelsey cleared her throat, looking away from her mother's gaze, "Uh, almost. I'm almost done."

Kelsey's mother raised a brow at her questionably, "Really?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, I'm just taking a break."

"Oh," Kelsey's mother nodded, "Alright then." She snatched the book from Kelsey's grip, "I believe your break is over, and you should finish up your work."

Kelsey shook her head, giving her mother the begging, puppy-eyed look, "No! Please, Mom! I'm almost done!"

"No, Kelsey," her mother said sternly, "You know the rules. You can't do anything fun, unless you're done with homework. I'll give this book back to you, when you're finished with your work."

"But I'm almost done with my homework-"

"Then I suggest you finish up," her mother walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

Kelsey groaned, hating to do homework. She jumped off the bed, and walked over to her white colored desk, sitting down on the same color chair. She sighed in boredom as she opened her fifth grade, arithmetic workbook and turned the pages, that she was assigned to do. Her eyes roamed over the pages to see nothing but fractions, graphs, and word problems. The whole page had a lot of problems, but no solution was written. It turned out that Kelsey lied, when she told her mother she's almost done with her homework. She hadn't started her schoolwork at all.

Kelsey loved to read history and literature; but hated the other subjects. The teachers could never show you a fun way to learn things. The teachers talked about the subject, as if it's the most boring thing in the world. She certainly wasn't looking forward to starting middle school next year. She heard from a few kids from her class that their older siblings changed, when they started middle school. She didn't want to change. She didn't want her closest friends to change. If they did, Kelsey was afraid of losing them, and she'll have no one.

As she started to begin her homework, her eyes wandered off the pages and on the CD player that was lying on her nightstand. She realized that her mother only took her book and not the audio CD inside the player. She looked over her shoulder, making sure that her mother wasn't around. Then, she reached over, grabbing the CD player from her nightstand and laying it on the desk. She took the earphones and placed them on her ears, listening the narrator telling the story, she hadn't finished.

Kelsey was hoping that she can finish her work, while listening to the story. However, her pencil slowly came to halt, as her mind was distracted. She listened to the narrator intently with her eyes closed, while imagining the scene in her mind. For a moment, Kelsey pictured herself as Harry Potter. She always wanted to fly on a broomstick, and do some magic with a wand. She always wanted to turn her little brother into a toad.

Sadly, she knew better than to believe something that's fiction. She wished the stories were true, and wished to be in those stories; but there came a time to let go of these fantasies. The stories were fiction, not real, and always will be. But Kelsey wasn't going to give up on day dreaming and her imagination that easily. She didn't have to worry about growing up anytime soon. After all, she's only eleven-years-old. She's still a child. She should enjoy childish stories and imaginations for a little while longer.

Kelsey looked down at the half-written page in front of her, knowing that if she didn't finish with her homework soon, she wouldn't finish at all. If she turned in a half-way finished homework to her teacher, then her teacher would tell her parents; and if her parents found out she's been slacking off with her work, she'll never hear the end of it.

Summer was a couple months away, and the last thing Kelsey wanted was to go to summer school, or worse, she might get held back another year. That thought frightened her. She may not go to middle school, but her friends will. She didn't want to lose her friends, and be stuck in a class with a bunch younger kids, she hadn't met. So she pulled the earphones out of her ears, and her eyes tried to focus on the unfinished math homework in front of her.

Two hours later, at 10:44pm, Kelsey was still sitting down, managing to finish arithmetic, language arts, and science. What she had left for homework was World History. It was her favorite subject, so far, unlike science.

As she opened her textbook and workbook to the assigned pages, she suddenly felt a hand pressed gently against her shoulder. She gasped and whirled around to see a tall, blonde haired man, who was smiling down at her, while she slowly smiled back.

"Daddy!" Kelsey cried happily as she jumped out of her seat and into his arms. Her father picked her up and spun around, holding her daughter tightly. Kelsey's father was a surgeon at the New York Hospital, and he spend most of his hours there and come home late at night. He barely saw his daughter, except early in the mornings, when she's getting ready for school, and at night, when she's sleeping or getting ready for bed. Unlike her mother, her father was a fun, understanding parent. They always keep secrets and read a story, that's past Kelsey's bedtime. Her mother sometimes help Kelsey with her homework, but her father was more patient than her mother.

"Hey! I missed you today," her father greeted her, giving a gentle kiss on the forehead. He set her down back on her chair and lowered himself to her level, "I didn't expect to see you up. How's my little princess?"

"Tired," Kelsey crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against her chair.

"Tired?" her father asked in shock.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah."

"Why are you tired?" her father asked. He looked at Kelsey's desk in the corner of his eye to see Kelsey's history homework, "Is it because of school keeping you up?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah."

"Really? A little birdie told me that you're supposed to be finished a couple hours ago."

Kelsey closed her eyes and groaned, knowing fully well who told her dad, "Did Mom tell you?"

"Mm-hm," her father confirmed it by a nod. Keeping a smile on his face, his tone became serious, "Kelsey, you know you can't lie to your mom about school. You do realize that?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, but if I told her that I wasn't finished, she'll be mad at me."

"And you didn't give her a reason to be mad?"

Kelsey sighed, "I was... I was just excited about my book. I-I can't stop reading it."

"Is it another Harry Potter book?"

Kelsey nodded, "Mm-hm. Second book, I'm on the fifth chapter."

"Well, look at you," her father smiled proudly, giving her a pat on the shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm glad somebody is."

"Your mother is proud of your reading."

Kelsey shrugged, "She doesn't sound like it. She took my book away, when I haven't finished the chapter. It's not fair!"

"Does she have a reason for taking it? I'm sure your mother isn't interested in reading fiction books, let alone stories about wizardry."

Kelsey bit her lower lip, and averted her eyes from her father. She stayed silent, hoping that her father won't ask again, but that was wishful thinking. Her father knew her well enough to know whether or not she's guilty of something.

He shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Kelsey, you know she's doing it, because she cares. Right?"

"I can't help it, Dad. Doesn't reading suppose to help your mind? I barely watch TV, because I heard it rots the brain."

His father chuckled, "That it is, Kelsey, but just like TV, too much of something can affect you, especially your schoolwork."

"Reading is an addiction," Kelsey said it as an excuse.

"Hey, I'm not judging you," Her father raised his hands up, defensively, "I'm like that when I was your age."

"You got addicted to reading?" Kelsey asked.

Her father shook his head, "No. Football. But I won't tell you about that tonight, because..." Her father took a quick peek at his watch that said 11:00 pm, "it's getting late, and you got school tomorrow."

"I have to finish my homework."

"What are you working on?" His father raised himself up to his feet and looked at the opened textbook and workbook.

"History. I'm supposed to copy the Runic alphabet. Recently, we discussed the culture of Norway; Vikings; and today, we're reading about the stories from Norse Mythology."

"Why does Miss Miller want you to copy the Runic alphabet, it's not like you're going to use it?"

"I don't know. Miss Miller is really mean, she always give us too much homework," Kelsey shrugged carelessly as she began copying the Runic alphabet from her textbook.

After finishing her history assignment (with her dad's help), her father tucked Kelsey in bed.

"Thank you for helping me, Daddy," Kelsey whispered before she yawned tiredly.

Her father smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Ah, Princess..." He shook his head, "I didn't do anything. You did what you're supposed to do. It's all on you, Princess."

"I do have a question though," Kelsey said curiously.

"And what is your question?" he asked.

"Why do everyone around the world speak a different language?" she asked curiously with a questioned look on her face, "Wouldn't it be easier to just speak the same language?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Tower of Babel?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No."

"Well, you should get out your Bible, and read the book of Genesis. All the answers you seek are in that little book."

"Can you read it to me, right now?" Kelsey asked, eager to hear the story. If she can't read her Harry Potter book, she might as well enjoy this story.

Before her father could respond, they heard Kelsey's door open, revealing her mother dressed in a white, cotton robe. "You two are still up," she said as a statement than a question.

Kelsey's father chuckled, smiling at his wife, "Just telling our daughter good night_._"

"You should've told her that a long time ago. What kept you?" Kelsey's mother asked, crossing her arms over chest, and narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously.

"Just about to tell her a story, Honey," Father answered innocently.

"He's going to tell me the story of the Tower of Babel," Kelsey said with a smile.

Her mother shook her head, "Not tonight."

"What?!" Kelsey cried in protest, "Why not?!"

"It's almost midnight, not to mention a school night, Kelsey," her mother explained to her in a warning tone, daring her to talk in that tone again. "I'm sure your father knew that already. Right, Rick?" she asked her husband.

Kelsey's father sighed and nodded, before facing his daughter sadly, "Your mother's right. It's late, and your eyes should be closed."

"I can't," Kelsey declined eagerly, "I'm too excited. I want to hear the story right now."

"I'm sure your father will be happy to tell you, when he gets home tomorrow. Can you, Rick?"

Kelsey's father smiled, "Of course, Wendy. I'll do anything for my little princess."

Kelsey couldn't help but smile. Not because her father agreed to read her the Tower of Babel story tomorrow night, but when he said her mother's name, Wendy. It was funny, because her mother and aunt's names were Wendy and Jane. Kelsey knew those names from the story of Peter Pan. Her father always told Kelsey how her mother and Aunt Jane flew with Peter Pan to Neverland when they were her age, almost drowned by mermaids, danced with Indians, and fought off the evil Captain Hook. Of course, it was a long time ago, and Kelsey was a gullible child. Kelsey knew the stories were nonsense and fiction, but her father always told her amazing, adventure stories as if it really happened. She wished her mother would tell her stories like her father did, after all her name was Wendy, and the Wendy from the Peter Pan story was always a good storyteller.

"Would you do anything for your queen?" Wendy asked, walking inside and standing beside Kelsey's bed, across from her husband.

"A king should do everything in his power," Rick took his wife's hand and caressed it gently, "for his beloved queen." He pressed his lips gently against the back of her hand. Wendy couldn't help, but blush. "I shall prove it to you tonight."

Wendy gasped and widen her eyes in shock. "Patrick!" she hissed at him, "your daughter is here!"

"What are you doing for Mom tonight, Daddy?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Patrick stared at Kelsey with his mouth agape, before he quickly recovered. He knew that he's not ready to give his eleven-year-old daughter the talk about the birds and the bees. He and Wendy were planning on telling her, when she met a boy, she liked, or when she reached her teen years. He shrugged innocently, "I'm just going to give your mother a big good-night kiss. Just like I'm giving you right now." Patrick leaned forward to kiss both of Kelsey's cheeks. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Daddy," Kelsey replied, fighting to urge to close her eyes. She needed to know if her father would truly keep his word about telling her the Tower of Babel story. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Patrick asked.

"When you get home tomorrow, can you read me that story?"

"I swear, Princess," Patrick spit his hand, and so did Kelsey; before they shook hands. They looked up at Wendy, who stared down at them in disgust. Every time they make a special promise, they always do the spit shake. Wendy never approved of it, but her pleas and noises of disgust never reached her husband and daughter's ears.

"Good night, Kelsey," Wendy hugged and kissed her daughter on top of her head, before leaving the room. Patrick stood up from Kelsey's bed and walked over to the light switch. He looked at his daughter, who's curled up on her side, smiling at her father with eyes wide open.

"Sleep dreams, Princess," Patrick turned off the lights, "Don't let me catch you reading late again?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I won't, Daddy."

"Good," Patrick stepped outside her room, shutting the door behind her.

Kelsey smirked as soon as her father left. She may have promised not to read late, but she never promised that she couldn't listen to a story late. She got off from her bed, took her CD player from her white desk, and set it on her white colored nightstand. She put the earplugs over her ears, and started the audio track, where she left off.

She laid back down on her bed, trying to listen to the narrator, while fighting her drowsiness. Her eyelids grew heavy and heavier. She tried to stay awake, but knew she couldn't fight it. Eventually, she was lying on her stomach, one arm hanging at the right side of the bed, while the other was tucked under the purple colored pillow, now she's snoring in her sleep.

**~000~**

The next day, Kelsey rode the bus to school, and planned on riding it back home. Her parents used to give her a ride to school; but Patrick always work at the hospital early in the morning, and Wendy took a job babysitting her friend's toddler, while watching Kelsey's baby brother, AJ.

AJ was only two-and-a-half years old and a trouble maker. He always threw food instead of eating it like a normal person, and flushed objects in the toilet, like Patrick's expensive, silver watch. One day, he did finger painting on the walls and furniture! Kelsey thought that her parents were going to freak out and give AJ a big spanking. No matter how bad he got, his parents always thought that his actions were adorable. Kelsey sometimes hated being the older child, sometimes that role had it's disadvantages, like less attention from her mother, or being blamed for what AJ did and got in trouble for it.

Kelsey was happy to ride the bus, because she was able to talk to her best friend, Brianna, in the bus and not in class.

During school, Kelsey was flabbergasted when her teacher, Miss Miller, told everyone, to clear their desks to prepare for a science test. Kelsey couldn't believe that Miss Miller would surprise the unprepared students for a test, they didn't even study. That's abnormal for her to do something like that. Science wasn't Kelsey's favorite subject, nor was she good at it.

Later on, Kelsey found out from the kids from the playground that Miss Miller assigned the class to study for that science test two weeks ago, and Kelsey completely forgot to study. The worst part was that the test wasn't multiple choice. Her parents were going to kill her. She just know it.

After school, Miss Miller gave Kelsey a letter for her parents to read. As Kelsey was riding the bus back home with Brianna, she was staring at the letter in her hand. Curiosity took hold of Kelsey and her best friend. They opened and read the letter together.

_Dear Mister and Mrs. Roberts,_

_I'm sorry to inform you, but your child, Kelsey Roberts, is in danger of failing the fifth grade. She is a bright student, but she recently became distracted and now has a hard time focusing on her schoolwork. Your daughter is doing well in History and Reading Comprehension, but is performing poorly on the other subjects (Mostly Science and Math). I would appreciate it if you could meet with me to discuss Kelsey's grades perhaps a new approach is in order. It is important that we intervene now, before it's too late. This is to encourage your child to do better in class. If you have any questions, please call us at the school_

_Sincerely, Miss Miller_

"My parents are going to kill me!" Kelsey cried out loud, staring at the unfolded paper in her hands.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Brianna said, trying to comfort her friend.

Kelsey shook her head frantically, "No, Bri! This time is different. Miss Miller sent a letter! We both know what happens if she send these kind of notes. The kids, who get this note, will get held back a year! I'll flunk the fifth grade! I doomed! You will never see me in middle school next year!"

"We don't know that! Just don't flunk! I'll help you, if you want."

"I'm sure my mom and dad will appreciate that. But once they read this note," Kelsey gestured the paper, "they will hold me captive in my room, forcing me to do nothing fun. I'll be their prisoner, and they'll probably hire prison guards to keep me from leaving my room."

"Just don't show them the note, and work harder."

"That won't work! Miss Miller wants to speak with my parents. She'll give them a call, and she'll tell them that I was supposed to give them the note. Then, I'll be in bigger trouble."

Kelsey looked out the window to see the familiar street, closer to where home was, closer to her sealed fate. She felt the bus going slower and slower, until it came to a complete stop. This was where the bus normally drop Kelsey off.

"Well, let my nightmare begin," Kelsey mumbled, shoving the letter in her pocket from her hoodie.

"I'll pray for you," Brianna said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Bri. I need the Lord on my side right now."

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

Kelsey sighed, "I hope so." She picked up her backpack and told her friend goodbye. She gave her thanks to the bus driver for the ride, before stepping out off the bus. As she watched the bus departed, she took a deep breath and began walking slowly back to her house. She knew that the closer she was to the house, the closer her nightmare will begin. What she didn't know was how right she was.

She eventually made it home, and walked up to the front door. As she turned the knob on the door, she noted that it's locked. Kelsey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _That's weird. Mom never locks the door, when she gets back from babysitting Sarah._

She unzipped a pocket from her backpack and pulled out a spare key to the house. She unlocked it, and noted that the alarm went off. She walked down the hallway to turn it off. She knew this was abnormal. Her mom should be home by now. Was she still at her friend's house? Maybe. This was the first time Kelsey's home by herself. This was a new thing for her. This was exciting yet dangerous. Kelsey knew this was a temporary thing. Her mom and brother will be back shortly, and then her dad will come home at ten, possibly at midnight.

What felt like minutes, turning into hours. Kelsey was eating a peanut butter sandwich, while mentally practiced how to tell her mom about her troubles at school. Her mom would probably take it worse than Dad. Her dad was more understanding than her mother. She wished there was a way to get out of giving the letter to her parents, but Kelsey knew that's not possible. There was no way out of this. Not by a long shot.

"Mom," Kelsey continued practicing, "I have something to tell you, and you might want to sit down for it. Why, you may ask? Well, I think it's better if you sit down, because I have bad news. See I-" Her monologue was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kelsey knew well that it wasn't her mother. Her mother would never knock at her own house. But who was at the door? Kelsey got up from the couch and went to the door, hearing couple more knocks.

"Who is it?" Kelsey asked.

"NYPD," the stranger responded, "Open up."

Kelsey narrowed her brows in confusion, "NYPD?"

She looked through the small window beside the door, and saw a police car out front. Kelsey now realized what NYPD stand for: New York Police Department. She didn't hesitate to open the door. She saw a dark-skinned, slightly overweight police officer, possibly at his late fifties, standing by her doorway. Her eyes widen in fear, scared that she was going to get arrested. _Did the school call the police on me?! It was just a flunk test, I'll do better next time!_

"M-May I help you?" Kelsey asked nervously.

The officer looked down at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting a child to answer the door, "Yes, are you a relative of Wendy and Patrick Roberts?"

Kelsey raised her brows, taken back by his question, "Uh... I-I'm their daughter. They also have a son too."

The officer nodded, "I know."

Kelsey now narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, _How could he possibly know that?_

"Is there anyone here with you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kelsey questioned him.

"Ma'am, is there anyone here with you?" the officer questioned her again more firmly.

Kelsey was debating whether or not to tell him, but she eventually gave him an answer, "No. H-How do you know my mom and dad? Did they do something wrong?"

The officer shook his head, "No. I can assure you no crime was committed... not by your family that is." He added sadly.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" Kelsey asked.

The officer looked at the young girl sadly in the eyes, "I'm afraid so, Miss Roberts..." He paused, clearing his throat. Kelsey can see the tears in his eyes._ Was he crying? Why would he be crying? A police officer wasn't suppose to cry_! Kelsey figured out that something happened, and he was reluctant to tell her, a child.

"What is it?" Kelsey demanded anxiously.

After taking a deep breath, he looked back at the bewildered child, before he spoke again, "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but... there's been an accident."

Kelsey felt time stopped dramatically. Fear took over. Her heart was racing, her lungs tightened. Kelsey placed a hand on her chest, trying to take deep breaths, but her lungs tightened every breath she'd taken.

"W-What kind of accident?" Kelsey asked nervously. She now wished she hadn't asked that. She didn't want to hear the bad news. Was she dreaming? Was this a nightmare? Where were her parents to wake her up? She needed to get out of this dream and fast.

"Your parents and your baby brother were in a car accident, and-"

"Are they in a hospital? Are they okay?! Where are they?!" Kelsey screamed out questions without thinking. She wanted to see her parents and baby brother right now. Kelsey secretly placed her hands behind her back. Taking one hand, she pinched her other arm almost painfully, attempting to wake herself up from this horrible dream.

When she was five-years-old, she had a hard time sleeping her in own room, because of her nightmares and fearing that monsters would come out of her closet. Her father taught her that nightmares were like dreams. Nothing can harm her in her dreams. But if she got too scared, she can pinch herself awake. That trick worked every time. She was going to wake up from this horrible dream, and get ready for school soon.

"Your brother is in the hospital-"

"How is he?!"

"He's a lucky boy, Miss Roberts." His statement made Kelsey sighed with relief. She was happy that her brother was alright. The officer continued, "As far as I knew, he looked fine... but your parents..."

"What? What about my parents?! Where's Mom and Dad?!"

'_This isn't real!_ _Wake up!_' Kelsey thought to herself, '_This is just a dream! Wake up! You're going to wake up soon! None of this is real! Wake up, Kelsey! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!'_

No matter how hard she pinched herself, she didn't wake up. She kept denying the fact that this was reality, and the cop was really there, giving her the bad news.

The officer sighed through his nose. His eyes watered again, hesitant to tell her what happened to her parents. He knew that he had to. After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and said the words no child wanted to hear, "I'm so sorry, Miss Roberts. They passed away, before the ambulance got there. I'm so sorry."

Kelsey couldn't comprehend those words. She didn't want to believe it. They couldn't be dead. They can't be dead, that's impossible. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't.

Kelsey's legs gave up on her, and she fell back against the hardwood floor. She looked up at the officer with an opened mouth and wide eyes. This can't be happening to her. This was just a nightmare. Where were her parents to wake her from this horrible nightmare? To comfort her, and tell her it was just a nightmare? To tell her that they'll never leave her no matter what? She needed them! They can't leave her! They can't leave her alone in this dark world! They can't!

"No!" Kelsey was down on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, "It's not true! It's not true! They can't be dead!"

Kelsey stared at the officer, who was mouthing out words, she didn't hear nor care. Her whole body shut down, not paying attention to anything around her. Her parents were dead, her life will never be the same again.

**A/N: Okay, I watched both Thor movies and the Avengers, and I was hooked. Mainly because I have a crush on Loki, Tom Hiddleston is an amazing actor! I couldn't resist writing a Thor fanfic. Just so you're not reading the canon and won't be bored, I'm going to write it a little different. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic.**

**In the next chapter will show Kelsey present day when she's seventeen. I imagine her to be like Bridgit Mendler (girl from Good Luck Charlie). As for AJ, Kelsey's little brother, will be eight years old in the next chapter. I imagine him to look like Jackson Brundage (from One Tree Hill).**


	2. Chapter 1: Years of Change

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

_"I'm so sorry, Miss Roberts," the officer said sadly. "They passed away, before the ambulance got there. I'm sosorry.:_

_"No!" Kelsey was down on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She covered her ears, shaking her head, refusing to believe the cop's words. "NO! It's not true! It's not true! They're not dead!"_

_Kelsey stared at the officer, who was mouthing out words. she didn't hear nor care. Her whole body shut down, not paying attention to anything around her. Her parents were dead. Her life will never be the same again..._

**_~000~_**

A knock from a door caused Kelsey to gasp wide awake.

"Kelsey!" Jane knocked her door again. "Get up!" Kelsey knew that her aunt Jane won't stop knocking, until she received a response from her. Kelsey was relieved that Jane woke her up form the same nightmare, she's been having since that tragic day.

It had been six depressing years since Kelsey's parents died in that car crash. One reckless, alcoholic man ruined everything. Kelsey hoped that he's suffering in prison, the way she and her family were suffering right now. After her parents' burial and her brother's recovery in the hospital, Kelsey and AJ left New York to live with their aunt Jane and grandmother in New Mexico.

Puente Antiguo was so much different from their home in Manhattan. New York had a lot of streets, buildings, traffic, people, and it was a busy and loud city non-stop. In New Mexico was nothing but a desert town. It was a small, quiet place with a tiny population, nothing compared to New York.

AJ didn't mind living in the desert town, but he was two when they left New York. He never had any real experience in the big city. Kelsey was used to her life in the city. She felt at home there. Unwillingly, she had to start her life from scratch: make new friends, get good grades, get used to living in a different environment.

Jane was currently doing research in New Mexico, and Granny was originally from Oklahoma. Jane was supposed to be the kids' godmother and legal guardian, but she couldn't have the time to raise a child let alone two. She wasn't ready to give up her career as an astrophysicist to be a parent after all, she just graduated Culver University at the tim. Lucky for her, Granny was willing to give up everything in Oklahoma and moved to New Mexico just so she can help Jane raise Kelsey and AJ.

Granny was like a second mother to the children, and Jane was like the father, who came home late from work. Jane wasn't really a a parent to begin with, just an aunt who happened to be a scientist and nothing more.

They were doing okay, until two months ago, Granny passed away. Now it was all up to Jane to finish her research and raise the kids by herself. However, Jane didn't have to put up with two kids much longer. In a couple months, Kelsey will turn eighteen and graduate high school, then she's on her own; and she was totally fine with it.

"Kelsey!" Jane opened the door to see Kelsey still lying on her bed. She pressed her lips together, annoyed that Kelsey wasn't responding to her call. She stomped over to the side of Kelsey's bed and tapped Kelsey's leg, finally earned a response from the teenager.

"I'm up!" Kelsey sat up to see Jane's stern look, the same look her mother used to give her. She always hated that look.

"Come on, Kelsey, you don't need to be late for school."

"Alright! I'm going to get dress right now!" Kelsey's feet touched the floor. She stretched her arms across her chest, behind her head, before standing up.

Jane sighed, "Just get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon, if you have enough time to eat."

"I will," Kelsey assured her, as she took a small black case from her nightstand. Inside it was a pair of black squared glasses, and she put them on. "Now let me get ready in peace, please."

Jane nodded, before shutting the door behind her.

Kelsey walked across the room, facing white double doors. She opened them, revealing a closet. It had small space, and her clothes were squeezing together tightly, earning wrinkles on the fabrics. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a blue-green plaid shirt. She left the opened closet to get a white T-Shirt and a bra from her drawer.

She exited the room and walked down the hallway. When she turned around the corner, heading for the bathroom to get ready, she was surprise attacked by a child dressed as Spider-Man, spraying his water gun at Kelsey.

Kelsey gasped in shock, feeling the cold water soaking her gray tank top. She looked at the little boy, that turned out to be her irritating, younger brother, AJ.

"Ha! Ha!" AJ laughed at her, "Gotcha, Black Cat!"

Kelsey couldn't see his face because of the spider-mask, but she knew he was smiling with triumph. She gave AJ a death glared, "You are _so_ going to get it! Come here!"

Instantly, AJ was running for his life while Kelsey chased after him.

"You can't catch me!" AJ cried out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kelsey screamed out. They both ran to the kitchen.

Jane was in front of the stove, flipping pancakes on a pan, while her friend and colleague, Erik Selvig, was sitting at the table, sipping his morning coffee and minding his own business.

Erik sighed heavily, listening to the children yelling at each other.

"Typical morning," he mumbled. He never liked the normal, brother versus sister fight, but he was used to it. He made sure he stayed out of their way this time, otherwise he'll spill coffee on himself... again.

Jane groaned in irritation. She's always annoyed by Kelsey and AJ constant fighting, especially at mornings. She placed the spatula down and turned off the stove so that the pancakes or anybody wouldn't burn. She turned around in the nick of time to catch AJ, still dressed in his Spider-Man costume.

Kelsey stopped running, when she saw Jane grabbing a hold on AJ. she reached her arms out, attempting to strangle the child. Jane wouldn't let her, she pushed Kelsey away with one arm, while holding AJ with the other.

"What is going on?!" Jane demanded.

"I want to kill him!" Kelsey cried angrily. "Let me kill him!"

"Aunt Jane, use my gun!" AJ suggested. "Help me defeat Black Cat."

He always referred Kelsey as Black Cat, the villain from his Spider-Man comic books. AJ was a huge superhero fan. One Halloween, when he was three years old, he dressed up as his first superhero idol: Iron Man. Ever since that day he watched Iron Man on the news, he became obsessed with superheroes. He read all the comics, played the superhero video games, and even dressed up as the super-heroes while watching the cartoon heroes fighting crime on TV. Kelsey was utterly annoyed by him and his passion for men dressed in tights and a cape, because he always treated her as if she was the villain in his comics. He's eight years old, and he needed to grow up a little.

Kelsey attempted ot strangle him again, but Jane pushed her away.

"Kelsey, calm down," Jane ordered her in a motherly-warning tone.

"Jane, I'll be happy to calm down..." Kelsey said as she stared down at AJ, she looked like she was ready to pounce. ".. When I get my hands on his THROAT!"

AJ pulled the trigger, squirting water all over Kelsey's front and face. Kelsey took a few steps back to keep a safe distance from AJ and his water gun. She continued walking backwards, until her back met the kitchen counter.

Jane turned her attention back to AJ, and snatched the water gun from him. "Give me that!" She opened a random cabinet door and stuffed the gun inside, where it was too high for AJ to reach.

"Hey, no fair!" AJ protested, "That's mine!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jane asked him, referring to the Spider-Man costume, he's wearing. AJ shrugged, not giving Jane an answer. Jane sighed heavily, "Okay, well, go to your room and put on some real clothes. Now."

"What about my gun?" AJ asked, pointing at the cabinet where his gun was at.

Jane shook her head, "You'll get it back by the end of the day."

"NO FAIR!" AJ cried in protest.

"Well, you should've thought of that, before you squirt your sister with it. Now, I want you to apologize to her, and then put on some real clothes. You are NOT wearing that to school."

AJ groaned, hating that he had to apologize for having fun. He looked at her sister, who stared back at him with a smug look on her face, waiting for that apology.

"Sorry!" AJ said with no sincerity. He quickly ran out of the kitchen, going back to his room.

"Thanks, Jane. I'm so glad someone is on my side," Kelsey muttered as she took a rag from the counter to wipe her face that had specks of water from AJ's water gun.

"Listen to me, Kelsey." Jane began in a hushed warning tone, "You need to keep your temper in check."

Kelsey looked up at her aunt in shock, "But, Jane, you know what that twerp did! He started it!"

"I already handled AJ. I don't need you to come in here, and threatened to kill him."

"I wasn't going to kill him." Kelsey reassured her, "I just want to give him a smack or something that'll teach that twerp a lesson."

"You don't need to do that. okay? I'm the adult. I can handle him just fine, thank you. Just control yourself, please. You're older and bigger than he is. You're about to be an adult soon."

"I _am_ an adult!" Kelsey corrected her.

"You're seventeen years old, Kelsey!"

"So?! I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, then stop acting like one."

"But-"

Just go and get ready, the pancakes are ready." Jane ordered as she turned her attention back to the pancakes that were still lying on the frying pan. Kelsey groaned as she marched away from Jane. She noticed Erik sitting there and drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning, Kelsey." Erik greeted her with a smile, acting like nothing happened moments ago.

"Morning, " Kelsey replied, before she walked passed him, heading for the bathroom to get ready.

Erik turned his head to look at her, before she disappeared into the bathroom. He turned back around and chuckled, while shipping his drink. "That went well."

Jane sighed heavily, placing each pancake on a plate. "Yep."

"You know you are doing really well with the parent role, Jane," Erik complimented her.

"Thanks, Erik," Jane mumbled as she walked towards him, placing each plate on the table. "I needed the encouragement.."

"I mean it, Jane," Erik insisted, "I think you're doing great. Better than last time."

"What do you mean _better than last time?"_ Jane asked giving Erik a questionable look.

"Well, think about what happened last time." Erik lifted his coffee mug, "There's no coffee stains on my front, and I'm not screaming pain."

Jane sat down next to him, buried her face with her hands, "I-I don't think I can do this. I-I can't handle tow kids by myself."

"Listen to me, I don't want to hear you talk like that." Erik said, patting her back gently, "Now I may not have the experience as a parent, but I really think of you as a daughter to me. I know being a godmother is difficult, but I know you, Jane, you can hadle any storm that comes your way. I know it's tough without Al-"

"I'm sorry." Jane cut him off, raising her hand up to silence him, "How about we change the subject, alright?" She was silently begging him not to continue where the conversation was heading: Granny.

"You miss her, don't you?" Erik asked.

Jane sniffed, holding back the tears. She formed a fake smile, "Changing the subject now."

Before Erik could respond, somebody barged inside as if the glass house was his home, greeting Jane and Erik with a huge smile on his face. Erik sighed with irritation turning away from the young, eighteen year old boy.

"Good morning, everybody!" the boy made a pleasant greeting. He turned to Jane, who was sitting down at the table next to Erik. "Jane, you look lovely this morning."

Before Jane could reply, Erik finally made eye-contact with the eighteen year old and began speaking, "Garrett, who cam you just barge into somebody's home? Don't you ever knock first?"

Garrett Bradly was Kelsey's obnoxious but harmless school friend, since the end of the middle school. How Kelsey and Garrett became friends was basically the story about the hero saving het damsel in distress. When they met the first time, Kelsey started out as the hero and save Garrett from a bully. One punch no the fat kids' nose not only scared him and his posse away; but it sent her a trip to the principle's office. During lunch, it was Garrett's turn to be the hero by sitting next to Kelsey to keep her from eating laone at het table. they're opposites, but they needed each other to get through the day. That's when their friendship started.

Garrett never admitted it, but he had a huge crush on her aunt, Jane Foster. however, his secret was obvious to everyone,e, especially Jane.

Garrett shrugged, "I looked through the large windows." He gestured at the glass walls, showing the small town view. "If ya'all are really worried about privacy, you should put up some curtains."

"But still,w hat's wrong with knocking?" Erik asked.

"I peeked through the windows, and nobody was in their underwear. If someone did, I would've knocked. Besides, we all know I come by here every morning before school. I feel like I don't need to knock. I feel like I'm a part of this one big happy family."

"Garrett, you are Kelsey's friend, you are more than welcomed to come here anytime." Jane said with a smile, "Just knock first."

Garrett looked at Jane with a wide grin, "Really? Aw, thanks, Jane. You're the best." He looked at the table and noticed that the family were having pancakes for breakfast.

Jane noticed his gaze at the food, and knew fully well that the kids wouldn't have time for breakfast anyway. "Would you like some pancakes, Garrett?"

Garrett looked at Jane with wide eyes, before shaking his head, "Oh no. I couldn't."

"Please, I insist. The kids probably won't have time; and Darcy is sleeping in-"

"wait, Darcy isn't coming to breakfast?" Garrett asked, making sure he heard Jane right. When Jane shook her head, silently answering his question, he smiled with relief.

Garrett and Darcy were natural enemies. They always have nothing nice to say to each other. The worst part was that Darcy was Kelsey's friend too; so Darcy not coming here was a blessing to him, giving him a peace in mind.

"Great." He sat down at the table and stuffed a pancake in his mouth. He began chewing and moaned in satisfaction. "Mmmm... Good pancakes, Jane." Garrett complimented her with his mouth full.

Jane smiled, "Thanks, Garrett. Eat up. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Yes, ma'am." Garrett took another huge bite of pancakes. "Hey." Garrett began speaking with his mouth full irritating Erik in the process. "How come y'all didn't go to the diner? Y'all always eat there for breakfast."

Jane shrugged, "saving money."

AJ rushed back in the dining area, without his Spider-Man costume. He was dressed in blue jeans, a red Ironman T-Shirt, and a black jacket. Without the mask, AJ was revealed to be an adorable, spiky blonde hair, blue eyed boy.

"Hey, Squirt." Garrett greeted him by messing with AJ's hair, "How are ya doing?"

"Hey, Garrett," AJ didn't like how Garrett messed his hair up and called him _squirt_. It was a routine he was used to, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"AJ," Erik finally had a chance to say hello to the boy without the fighting involved.

AJ looked up at Erik and smiled, "Hi, Uncle Erik."

Erik wasn't AJ's uncle, but it looked that way. Ever since, AJ's parents died, AJ never really had a father-figure in his life so Erik decided to take the role as a father figure for the kid. Erik never knew AJ's parents very well. He met Wendy one-time at Culver University, where he worked with her dad. He hadn't been here too long, he came to help Jane with her research and mentor her. He never expected to be attached to AJ. He tried to do the same with Kelsey, but she liked him more as a friend than a father. She already had a dad, whether he was dead or not. Patrick Roberts will be the only father in her life and no one else.

AJ sat down in between Erik and Garrett, enjoying small pieces of cut up pancakes.

"Say where's Kelsey?" Garrett asked.

"Changing pants," AJ replied casually, playing his food with his fork.

"Why she wet herself?" Garret asked with amusement in his voice.

Erik and Jane scoffed, both giving the boys a disapproving look.

"No." Jane answered, "AJ sprayed his sister earlier with a squirt gun. Now Kelsey is taking forever getting ready."

After waiting five minutes, Kelsey finally showed up, wearing a white T-Shirt with her favorite band's logo and picture on front: Coldplay, and had on that blue-green plaid shirt.

"Hey, guys," Kelsey said quietly as she picked up her bag over her shoulder, and noticed her school friend at the table.

"Kelse," Garrett waved at her, "you missed Jane's best pancakes! They're phenomenal!" He looked at jane's way with a smile. he might've given her a wink with no intention.

Jane smiled from Garrett's compliment, but she didn't look at him or say a word. Instead she looked at the food on her plate. She knew that he was trying to win her heart, but the man had to learn that she's way too old for him. She's flattered, but she wasn't interested.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I know. I would've had breakfast, if it weren't for Spider-Boy over there." She met AJ's way, giving him a death glare.

Erik sighed heavily, _"Here we go again..."_

"Not my fault!" AJ cried out.

"Yes, it is!" Kelsey argued.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"That's enough!" Jane cried in annoyance, "I thought we were over this! Get over it, please!"

"Jane is right!" Garrett joined in, "Look at her, you two! She couldn't handle the bickering. how about we go to school, leaving this exhausted woman in peace?"

AJ, Erik, and Kelsey rolled their eyes at Garrett's statement. They couldn't stand Garrett kissing up to Jane. It was getting on their nerves.

"Thanks again, Garrett," Jane was thankful that someone was on her side, even if that someone was the obnoxious Garret. Kelsey grabbed Garret by his jacket and pulled him up from his chair. "Come on, Knight and Shining Armor. Let's go."

"Wait! Wait!" Garrett pulled away from Kelsey's grip only to take a plate that was stacked with pancakes. "I'll bring the plate back, Jane. I promise."

Jane waved it off carelessly, "It's fine."

AJ got up from his seat, grabbed his bag. Before he left with Garrett and Kelsey for school, he gave Jane and Erik a hug good-bye, then he dashed out the door to catch up to the teenagers.

"Well," Erik looked at his colleague and friend, "you read to get to work?"

Jane sighed heavily as she got up from her seat to put the dishes away. She didn't know how to answer that question.

**~000~**

In the Asgardian kingdom, today was a special day. It was time for the All-Father Odin to step out of his duties as king and leave one of his sons to take the throne. Odin had chosen his oldest son to take the king role.

Inside a room, that was close to the throne room, was dark with only a fire pit in the center lighting the room. The double doors were opened, revealing a blonde prince dressed in silver armor and a red cape, known as grown up Thor, walked inside the room, chugging down the rest of his drink with one hand and holding the hammer for the worthy.

"Another!" the prince roared as he smashed his goblet into the fire pit that erupted in flames. He walked around the pit and down the stairs. He spotted his grown up brother behind the drapes. Thor's younger brother, Loki, was dressed in gold and green, also wearing a golden-horned helmet on his head.

Loki had a huge smirk on his face as he came out from behind the drapes, seeing the Thunder-God walking toward him. He came to stand by Thor's side as the god barely gave him a glance. Loki folded his hands as he stood beside his brother, still keeping a smile on his face, which only grew at the edge of his mouth into a smirk as he glanced at Thor.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki asked in a teasing tone.

Thor laughed, clearly amused by Loki's question. He glanced back at his brother and asked, "Have you _ever_ known me to be nervous?"

Loki furrowed his brows, looking back at the time Thor was nervous about something, "Mm, there was that time in Nornhiem."

"That was not nerves, brother!" Thor argued, "_That_ was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and brought us out alive?" Thor said proudly.

Loki furrowed his brows again, "Uh... as I recall, _I _was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Haha, yes," Thor chuckled as one of the servers arrived with another goblet of wine for Thor. "Some do battle, others just do tricks."

Loki shrugged. When he heard the sound of another person laughing at him, he turned his gaze upon the server. He gave a flick of his wrist, and there was a sudden sound of slithering. The server was confused at first, but then he saw snakes began to slither their way out of the goblet. The server yelped in fear, dropping the tray and goblet as the snakes continued slithering away from the goblet.

Loki laughed softly, satisfied by the sighed of the man's fear.

"Loki..." Thor whined irritably, "Now that was just a wast of good wine!" He looked disappointedly at the liquid now solidified into reptiles.

"Oh, it was just a bit of fun," Loki said, acting innocent and that his prank was harmless. He waved his hand over the dropped dishes, the snakes disappeared. "Right, my friend?" Loki asked the server.

The server nodded, laughing nervously as he picked up the tray and goblet, leaving the princes alone. They both chuckled at his reaction, though Loki's laugh lasted longer, proud of himself.

A moment later, another servant arrived, handing Thor his own helmet. It was a silver helmet with wings on both sides. Thor's gaze upon his helmet, his hands were shaking in nervousness. Loki noticed Thor's shaky grip as he glanced at the winged helmet.

"Ooh... nice feathers." Loki complimented it sarcastically.

Thor's nerves disappeared. He turned to his brother with a smile, picked his brother's sarcasm.

"You don't want to get me started, do you?" Thor gazed upon the horns from Loki's helmet, "Cow?"

"I was being sincere." Loki lied, facing his brother.

Thor scoffed, "You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?" Loki asked challengingly.

"Yes!"

Loki stood in silence, smiling softly, before he spoke, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother, and my friend."

Thor's face seemed to soften, listening to his brother intently.

"Sometimes, I am envious." Loki admitted, giving Thor eye contact. "But never doubt that I love you."

Thor nodded, pleasantly surprised and pleased by Loki's words. He thought that Loki was about to say something sarcastic. He reached a hand to the Trickster's neck and gave it a thankful pat. "Thank you, Brother."

"Now give us a kiss," Loki said, earning a smack in the chest from Thor.

His brother laughed with him, pointing a finger at his face, "Stop it!"

They both turned to face the stairs once more, chuckling at this moment. Then the laughter died down, and no sound was made. They had fallen silent once again for a moment, until Thor spoke again.

"Really, how do I look?" Thor asked seriously.

Loki looked at him, analyzing Thor up and down. Thor looked exactly like their father, something that Loki could never achieve. He never understood why. Thor turned to him, and Loki thought up an answer for him.

"Like a king," Loki replied quietly.

Earning a smile in return for that compliment, their eyes were back on the stairs.

However, as silence returned, it was Loki's turn to break it by taking a deep breath before speaking.

"It's time," Loki spoke the obvious, knowing they both needed to get going.

"You go ahead," Thor told him. Loki turned to him questionably.

"I'll be along, go on," Thor insisted.

Loki gave one last smile to his older brother, before he went on up the stairs. Thor stood there mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. He was about to become King Thor of Asgard.


	3. Chapter 2: Natural Born Enemies

_**Chapter 2: Natural Born Enemies**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

In the throne room, the entire kingdom of Asgard was standing there, waiting for the future King of Asgard to arrive. Odin was sitting on his throne with his staff in one hand. Down the steps to the throne, his queen, Frigga; his son, Loki, and the black-haired woman dressed in armor named Sif were standing on one side; standing on the other side were the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

After moments of waiting, Thor arrived in the throne room, wearing his winged helmet and holding his hammer. He took a deep breath, scanning through the crowd before him, that were watching his everyone move. He didn't want to show fear in front of his people, so he attempted to hide those nerves and replaced them with a confident almost cocky attitude. He raised his hammer up, causing the crowd to cheer for him happily. Thor walked down the aisle of the throne room, smiling and cheering with the crowd. Feeling the need to show off, Thor flipped his hammer and caught it with no problem.

His action caused his friend, Sif, to roll her eyes.

"Oh, please," Sif mumbled.

Thor stopped before the steps to the throne, and kneeled before his father and king, Odin. His eyes were on his mother, Frigga, giving her a wink. His mother widen her eyes, not sure what to think about that. Then, he turned his gaze to the other side, giving the Warriors Three a small smile. His warrior friends returned the gesture.

Odin stood from chair and banged his staff, silencing the crowd. He gazed upon his eldest, beginning his speech, "Thor... Odinson... My heir. My firstborn. So long and trusted were thee with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal. As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It's a fit companion for a king. I defended Asgard at the lives of the innocent across the nine realms..."

**~000~**

Meanwhile, below the Asgard castle, a pair of guards were doing their daily duty, looking inside the Weapons Vault. They walked down the long hallway towards the Casket of Winters. What they don't realize was that there was something hiding behind one of the weapon artifacts. Apparently, it's powers slowly frost the pillar without the guards noticing.

**~000~**

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear," Thor answered.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear," Thor repeated, raising his voice.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

"I swear!" Thor cried proudly, raising his hammer.

"Then, on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you..." Odin paused. Thor and everyone in the room were looking up at Odin, expecting him to finish Odin looked up to the sky. He knew something was wrong. Something bad was happening below them in the Weapons Vault. "Frost Giants..."

Everyone in the hall froze, not sure if they heard correctly. Odin then banged his scepter on the floor once.

**~000~**

Three Frost giants attacked the two guards in the now frosted Weapons Vault. They all stood in front of weapon, they'd come to take, the Casket of Winters.

However, when Odin banged his staff, he summoned a large robot called the Destroyer, that happened to be kept in the Weapons Vault. The gate that kept it inside disappeared magically. One Frost giant, that was holding the Casket of Winters in his hands, turned around after hearing loud footsteps. Once he turned, the Destroyer fired an energy blast, getting rid of every Frost Giant in the Vault.

**~000~**

Odin and his two sons entered the Weapons Vault to find the hall coated with ice and dead bodies on the ground. Thor and Loki followed Odin to the end of the hallway, where the Casket of Winters was safely placed back on the pedestal. Odin stared at the casket intently.

"The Jotuns must for what they've done!" Thor stated.

"They had paid," Odin said, without taking his eyes off the casket, "with their lives. The Destroyer did it's work. The casket is safe, all is well."

"All is well?" Thor questioned his statement, "They _broke_ into the weapon's vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen one of these relics-"

"But they didn't," Odin interrupted.

"Well, I want to know _why_!" Thor demanded.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of Jotuns," Odin explained.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor cried, "They know you are vulnerable!"

Odin finally took his eyes off the casket, and turned his attention to his eldest son. "What action would you take?" he asked Thor curiously.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did!" Thor answered without haste, "Teach them a lesson! Break their spirits, so they'll never dare cross our borders again!"

"You're thinking only as a warrior!"

"This _was_ an act of war!" Thor argued.

"It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!" Thor yelled, gesturing the icy vault.

Loki was standing, watching his father and brother argue. Their conversation was heating up, so Loki knew it wouldn't be wise to step in. It wasn't his fight anyway.

"We will find the breech in our defenses, and it will be sealed," Odin said.

"As King of Asgard-" Thor began.

"But you're NOT KING!" Odin stated angrily. Thor was taken back by his statement. "Not yet," Odin added gently, walking passed his two sons.

**~000~**

"Now class," Kelsey and Garrett's physics teacher, Mr. Sims, began speaking as he finished writing on the chalkboard. He pointed at his first sentence with his chalk and began talking, "A ball is thrown off the building." The next sentence. "If the ball is thrown at five meters per second and lands three seconds later, what is the height of the building?" The next sentence. "And what is the velocity of the ball?"

Mr. Sims turned his attention to his drawing image of a ball on top of a building with a long, curvy arrow pointing down. Garrett was listening to Mr. Sims, while taking notes. He didn't really care about physics or science, but Jane did. If he can show his knowledge of science to Jane, he thought it would impress her.

Kelsey, however, was staring at Mr. Sims' moving lips in boredom. Her mind slowly blocked the teacher's voice, and drifted elsewhere. Kelsey _hated_ science, just as much as she hated math. So many numbers. Too much work out of nothing. So what a ball fell off a building? Who cares about the velocity of the ball? It's useless!

She hated school. The teens in this school do their own thing and walked past her as if she didn't exist. None of them were friendly, except for Garrett. He's obnoxious, but she tolerated him. When she moved to New Mexico, she begged Jane to do homeschool, but Granny insisted that Kelsey needed a social life. Look at how her plan turned out.

She placed her elbow on the table with her fist resting below her chin. Her eyes slowly closed, falling into a deep slumber.

Garrett looked away from his notebook for a moment, and widen his eyes in disbelief, seeing Kelsey's head on the table with her eyes closed. _Oh no, not again_, Garrett thought with annoyance. He took his sharpened pencil, leaned over his desk without Mr. Sims looking, and tapped Kelsey's neck with the eraser end of pencil.

"Kelsey," he hissed her name, "Wake up."

He pressed the eraser end against Kelsey's neck roughly and repeatedly, trying to wake her up. He didn't want Mr. Sims to know that the astrophysicist's niece fell asleep in physics class.

"Come on, Kelsey. Get up."

It was a miracle to see Kelsey bolted wide away, just in the nick of time. Mr. Sims faced the class, explaining how to complete the problem. He turned back to the chalkboard and continued writing more numbers and letters down. Garrett exhaled with relief, leaning back against his seat.

Kelsey turned around to face Garrett with an appreciative smile, silently thanking him. Garrett nodded, but he gave her a stern look, telling her not to fall asleep again. Kelsey nodded, letting him know that she got the message. She turned back around to face the chalkboard.

After physics, Kelsey and Garrett were sitting down, eating their lunch. Today's lunch was pasta with marinara sauce and some kind of meat, tossed salad, and a piece of toast.

"What's going on with you, Kelsey?" Garrett asked, taking a forkful of his pasta and stuffing it in his mouth. "That's the sixth time, you fell asleep in class," Garrett added with food in his mouth.

Kelsey shrugged as she played her food with her fork, "I don't know. I didn't sleep well last night."

"How come?" Garrett asked curiously, taking another bite of his pasta.

"I don't know."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I'm used to nightmares, Garrett," Kelsey mumbled, putting her fork down. Even if she didn't have breakfast this morning, she somehow wasn't hungry.

Garrett noticed that she barely touched her lunch and instantly grew concern for his friend. "Kelsey, what's wrong with you?" he repeated his first question.

"Nothing!" Kelsey insisted, irritated by Garrett interrogating her.

"Obviously, there is. I mean look at you!"

Kelsey was offended by his statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, for one thing, you haven't touched your food. You didn't have breakfast this morning, you should've been hungry by now."

"I'm just not hungry, okay? You know how cafeteria food is, it's disgusting."

"The pasta ain't bad," Garrett took another big bite from his pasta.

"I'm just not hungry. Can we drop it, please?" Kelsey begged with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Kelsey," Garrett said with concern, "You started acting weird, when-"

"Garrett," Kelsey placed her hand over his, silencing him, "this has nothing to do with Granny. Okay? Don't bring her up, please."

Garrett sighed heavily in defeat, "Fine. You know you're my best friend, and I don't want you to-"

"I know," Kelsey cut him off, "and I appreciate your care; but I'm okay. _Really_."

"Well, can you at least _try_ to eat something?"

Kelsey raised a brow at him, "Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes, it would."

Kelsey sighed, "Fine. I'll have a few bites of the toast and the salad; because I have no idea what kind of meat is in the pasta. And I'm not kidding, when I said that cafeteria food is gross."

Garrett nodded, "You're right." He looked at the pasta, mostly looking at the meat mixed with it. The meat was really dark, too dark to be ground beef. "What kind of meat did the lunch ladies use for the pasta?" Garrett asked curiously as he poked the dark meat with his fork.

Kelsey shrugged, taking a bite of her toast, "No idea."

**~000~**

Still infuriated by the Frost Giants ruining his day, Thor expressed his rage by flipping the dinning room table over. Thor sat down on the steps, taking deep breaths, calming himself.

His younger brother, Loki, appeared behind the pillar and walking towards him. Thor noticed his presence, but continued staring ahead.

"It is unwise to be in my company, brother," Thor said. Loki ignored his warning and proceeded to sit next to him. "This-This was supposed to be my day of triumph."

"It will come," Loki assured him softly, "in time."

Then Sif and the Warriors Three entered the room. Sif was the first to notice the table was flipped over. She glared at Thor, "Redecorating, are we?"

Volstagg too noticed the table flipped along with the ruined food now on the ground. "What's this?!" he demanded.

"I told you, they canceled it," Hogun told his warrior friend, Fandral.

"We thought you were just your normal cheery-self," Fandral told Thor.

Volstagg continued staring at the food and goblets on the ground with sadness, "All this food... I-It just comes to the ground... It breaks the heart."

Loki ignored them and continued talking to his soon-to-be king. "If it's any consolation, I think you're right," Loki said in a hushed tone, "About the Frost Giants. About Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly!" Thor was thankful that somebody here agreed with him.

"There's nothing you could do without defying Father," Loki added. Thor glared at him, Loki noticed his eyes brightened, he knew what Thor's thinking and planning. "No," Loki said instantly, shaking his head, "No. No. No. No. I _know_ that look! Stop right there!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!" Thor said.

"Thor, it's madness!"

Volstagg was about to cut up a loaf of bread, but became intrigued by Thor and Loki's conversation, "Madness? What sort of madness?"

Loki turned his head to face Volstagg, "Eh- Oh, it's nothing _really_." He assured him, "Thor was just making a jest."

"The safety of our realm is no jest," Thor said to Loki, before facing his friends with determination, "We're going to Jotunheim." His brother sighed, burying his face with his hand. Thor's speechless friends were looking at him as if he was insane, which he was.

"What?" Fandral spoke up, laughing in disbelief.

"Thor, out of all the laws in Asgard, this is the one you _must not_ break," Sif said firmly.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth," Fandral reminded Thor, "where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god... This _is Jotunheim_."

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you," Volstagg said as he cut up a piece of fruit, "your father will."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim," Thor pointed out, "Defeated their armies and took their casket. We will be just looking for answers."

"It _is_ forbidden!" Sif cried out, trying to talk sense into Thor.

Thor chuckled as he approached them, "My friends, have you forgotten all we have done together?" He pointed at Fandral, "Who brought you into a sweet embrace with exotic maidens of all in Yggdrasill?" Thor asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Fandral smiled at that memory, "You helped _a little_."

Thor laughed heartedly, and turned to his Asian friend, Hogun, "Who led you into the most glorious battles."

"You did," Hogun answered with a half smile.

"And the delicacies so succulent, you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked Volstagg and wrapped his arm around him.

"Haha. You did," Volstagg replied.

"Yes!" Thor turned around to face Sif, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea of a young maiden could be one of the fieriest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"_I_ did," Sif answered proudly.

"True," Thor paused, before he pointed out, "but I supported you." He walked passed her, climbing up the steps and standing behind his brother, "My friends, trust me now! We _must_ do this! You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki perked up, when Thor mentioned him. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

Thor looked down at him questionably, "But you are coming with me, aren't you, Brother?"

Loki turned around to face his brother and grinned at him, "Yes, of course." He stood up and patted his brother's back, "I will not let my brother march into Jotunheim alone."

"And I!" Everyone looked at Volstagg, who's mouth was stuffed with food.

A moment of silence later, Fandral nodded, "And I." Thor and Loki smiled with approval.

"And I," Hogun joined in, "The Warrior Three fight together." Now there was only person who hadn't joined their quest, Sif. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Sif sighed, "I fear we live to regret this." She brought her arm across her chest and bowed her head to Thor, before she and the Warrior Three walked out of the dining room.

"If we're lucky," Thor laughed merrily as he and his brother left the dining room as well to get ready for Jotunheim.

**~000~**

After a long day of school, Garrett and Kelsey picked up AJ from school, and all of them went back to the glass house to do homework. They came home to see Jane and Erik working along with their intern, Darcy Lewis, who's wide awake.

"Hey, Kids," Erik greeted them with a wave, before he proceed his research.

"Hey!" the siblings and Garrett greeted back in unison, before they threw their book bags on the dining table. First, they went to the kitchen to fix themselves a snack. Kelsey usually get a can of coke; AJ grabbed a packet of gummy bears from the kitchen pantry; and Garrett fixed himself a cup of coffee- two actually, one for himself and one for Jane.

The siblings sat down on the dining table, getting their books out from their bag about to begin homework. Darcy approached them, holding a folder with papers inside.

"Hey, girl," Darcy said to Kelsey.

Kelsey looked up at her friend with a smile, "Hey, Darcy. How are you?"

"Ecstatic," Darcy said half-heartedly, "Except this morning, when I had messed-up dream about a Black Cat chasing Spider-Boy around, screaming _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_" Darcy shaking her fist, trying to imitate Kelsey's voice. AJ and Kelsey looked at each other, before giving Darcy an apologetic look. They knew they'd woken up Darcy this morning with their morning fight.

"Sorry," Kelsey apologized.

Darcy shrugged, as she pushed her black-squared glasses up to the bridge of her nose, "I'm used to it. On the plus side, I had a cup of coffee this morning, and now I'm wide awake and happy."

"Glad to hear."

Darcy's eyes were on the schoolbooks on the table, curious to see what they're working on, "So you guys have homework?"

"I'm working on stupid division," AJ said with boredom, resting his elbow on the table with his head on his head. His eyes were on his math sheet, writing his problem solving on a separate sheet of paper.

"Division? That sucks," Darcy said.

"Darcy!" Jane's called her name with a warning tone of voice. Jane didn't like Darcy or anybody using those kind of words in front of AJ. She didn't want him to pick up the swearing and other no good words.

"What?!" Darcy asked innocently, "The kid heard Kelsey said sucks before, and she didn't get punished. Besides, the kid knows not to say it!"

"Division sucks!" AJ cried out. Kelsey couldn't help, but cover her mouth hiding her silent laughter. Darcy smiled sheepishly at Jane, who gave her a dark glare. She raised her hands up defensively, "Okay. Sorry. The word will no longer pass my lips... in front of AJ."

"I'm back!" Garrett approached the table with two cups of coffee in his hands. He noticed Darcy there, he immediately narrowed his eyes at her, "Lewis."

"Brad," Darcy spat at him.

"It's Brad-_ley,_" he corrected her.

"Whoever!" Darcy snapped, "Be lucky that you have a name at all!"

"Four-eyes!" Garrett insulted her childishly.

"Dork!" Darcy insulted him as well.

"Cut it out!" AJ snapped, finally took his eyes off his math page, "I'm trying to finish my homework. I don't want to miss another episode of Batman!"

"Darcy, we need you," Erik called out for her.

Darcy looked at her colleagues over her shoulder, before looking back at the kids. "Okay then. I need to get going, I have a _job _to do," Darcy smirked at Garrett, trying to annoy him. Unlike Garrett, Darcy was done with high school and had a job working for Jane and Erik. Garrett was still in high school and unemployed. The only thing he liked to do in his spare time was dancing, trying to impress Jane, and play basketball.

Darcy looked at the table again and noticed two cups filled with coffee on the table. "Coffee?" she asked, pointing at the cups.

Garrett turned his attention from his homework, confirming Darcy's question, "Yeah. One of them is for Jane, and-"

His words were cut off, when Darcy grabbed _both_ cups and smirked at him, "I'll be sure to give it to her." Then she left the table, and went back to Jack and Erik.

Garrett widen his eyes at Darcy, couldn't believe what she did. "The other cup is mine!" he cried out to Darcy.

"Get your own!" Darcy snapped.

"That is my own!" Garrett pointed out, but it was too late. Darcy already gave Jane a cup, and took a long sip from Garrett's. Garrett clenched his fist on his pencil he was holding, staring down at Darcy angrily. "I hate her," he growled as he returned to his homework.

"I still don't get why," Kelsey said, "What happened between the two of you that made y'all act this way?"

Garrett paused, thinking about her question, "No clue."

"Maybe she's your natural-born enemy," AJ suggested.

Kelsey and Garrett looked at each other, before they shrugged, "Could be."

**~000~**

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three rode their horses across the rainbow bridge, heading for the Bi-Frost. The first they saw was a dark-skinned, golden eyed and armor, Heimdall. He's the gatekeeper in Asgard, with a power to see and hear everything. It wouldn't be a surprise if he knew what Thor and his friends were up to.

The warriors dismounted their horses and approached Heimdall, who was waiting for them patiently, resting his hands on his only weapon, a large sword.

Loki sped ahead of the group with a prideful smirk on his face, "Leave this to me." Loki was ready to use his power of deceit on Heimdall. He approached the gatekeeper, giving him a friendly smile, "Good-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall cut him off.

Loki's face fell in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me?"

Loki chuckled, "You must be mistaken, we-"

"Enough!" Thor commanded Loki, who clenched his jaw, obeying his soon-to-be king. It was Thor's turn to persuade the gatekeeper to let them pass. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day..." Heimdall paused, before he continued, "I wished to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone, until we return," Thor commanded, "Understand?" Thor walked passed Heimdall, the rest of the group did the same, except Loki, who stood there, wondering why he couldn't fool him.

Volstagg laughed at Loki's defeated face, "What happened, Loki? Silver Tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg continued laughing as they walked inside the observatory, facing the view of the galaxies and stars.

"Be warn," Heimdall said to the group, "It is my sworn oath to protect this realm as a gatekeeper. If your return should threaten the safety of Asgard, the Bi-Frost shall remain close, and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked, not wanting to die in the cold.

"Leaving the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bi-Frost, destroying the realm of Jotunheim and you upon it."

Thor was smiling prideful, "I have no plans to die today!" Heimdall pushed his sword in. The whole group was sucked inside the Bi-Frost, they traveled their way to the coldest world of the nine realms, Jotunheim.

**~000~**

Everything was quiet in the glasshouse. Jane and Erik were doing work, while Darcy supervised at the worktable; while the siblings and Garrett do homework at the dining table.

The only sounds were made in the house was Darcy slurping her coffee, and Kelsey explaining math to her brother. AJ was having trouble with divisions, so Kelsey decided to take a break on her work to help her brother.

Suddenly, an unexpected beeping noise was made. Everyone paused what they're doing and listened to the noise intently, trying to figure out where it's coming from.

"Um... Is someone cooking something in the microwave?" Garrett asked, pointing at the kitchen with his number two pencil. Nobody replied. They just stayed silent, listening to the noise that kept on beeping anonymously.

"Where is it coming from?" Jane asked, looking around the table. She can't see it, but she knew that the beeping was louder around the worktable than anywhere else. Kelsey, AJ, and Garrett joined the others at the worktable to find out where the beeping noise was coming. Darcy lifted up a folder to find a hand-made and special gear lying on the table. She set the folder aside to take a look at the device, that was making the noises.

"Think I found where the noise is coming from, guys," Darcy said looking at the device thoroughly.

Everyone turned to Darcy and stared at the device she's holding. Jane snatched it from her to get a better look.

Darcy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're welcome," she grumbled.

"What's it doing, Jane?" AJ asked, standing on his tippy-toes, trying to get a view of the device too.

"Oh my gosh," Jane whispered as she looked at the readings on the device, "It's happening again."

"Could you turn it off?" Kelsey demanded as she covered ears trying to block the constant beeping, "I would like to finish my homework in _peace_."

"And mine!" AJ added.

"Shut it, AJ," Kelsey snapped. AJ stuck his tongue at her, then Kelsey did the same to him.

"Stop it," Erik snapped, the last thing he wanted to here was another siblings' argument. Once the siblings obeyed Erik, he turned his attention back to the device.

"Erik, this is happening again!" Jane repeated louder and happier.

Garrett was staring at Jane, and smiled at her happy face. Her smile was her best feature in Garrett's opinion, and her enthusiasm was one of the things he liked about her.

"You don't know that, Jane," Erik said, trying not to let Jane get her hopes up like last time.

"Erik's right," Kelsey agreed. Jane gave Kelsey a warning glare, silently telling her keep her opinions to herself. Kelsey raised her hands up defensively, "I'm just saying! The last time that thing was beeping..." she pointed at the device in Jane's hand, "You guys came home with nothing. Nothing. There's nothing in the dark sky except big balls of hot gas and a moon! You might as well give up," she whispered the last part.

"Enough, Kelsey!" Jane snapped at her in anger, obviously heard the last thing she said. AJ backed away and joined Erik, keeping a safe distance from his ticked off aunt.

"How can you say that?!" Garrett asked Kelsey, hating to see Jane upset.

Kelsey turned to her friend and scoffed, "How can Jane chase after something that just isn't there?! I was right about what happened last time that thing beeped! Am I wrong?!" Everyone stayed silent, not answering Kelsey's question. "Erik explained that the device was probably malfunctioning. How do we know that it's not doing it now?"

"She's got a point," Darcy said, joining Kelsey's side.

Kelsey smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Darcy."

"Finally, I got a thank you here," Darcy mumbled, smirking at Garrett, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you blind?!" Jane asked Kelsey, "Look at this!" She lifted up the device, showing the readings to Kelsey, "This is proof that something's out there! There's more than just stars in the sky!"

"She's got a point, Kelsey," Garrett joined Jane's side, just like Darcy joined Kelsey's.

"Thank you, Garrett," Jane thanked him. Garrett nodded. He was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he's jumping for joy. He's happy that he'd said something right for Jane. Now it was his turn to smirk at Darcy, who rolled her eyes at him.

"And-And we need to go now and find out what it is!" Jane continued debating her dream-crashing niece, "And as for the last couple times, I _did_ found something!"

Kelsey nodded, "Ah yes, a _subtle aurora_. Jane, we both know that auroras don't appear in New Mexico! They appear in the cold climates like Greenland, Antarctica, um... Siberia, and..."

"Alaska," Darcy added.

"Thank you!" Kelsey thanked her friend again.

"You're welcome." Darcy smiled as she took a long sip from Garrett's cup of coffee, _'Wow! Two thank yous in a row. I'm on a roll!'_

"And if you did see it, how come you didn't have a picture of it?"

Jane sighed, running her finger through her brown hair, "I... It disappeared before I could take one."

"And how come Erik didn't see this aurora either?"

"It only appeared for a short amount of time, and I had the telescope. I swear to God, Kelsey, I did see it! And one day, I'll prove it to you! We just need to go out there now!"

Jane grabbed her coat, and planned to leave the glasshouse, but she turned around when Erik took the hand device from her.

"Before we go out there again," Erik began, "we need to make sure that it's not just malfunctioning. Like Kelsey said, it maybe the reason why we're not finding anything." Erik started shaking the device back and forth, but it's still beeping.

"Try hitting it against the table," Garrett suggested.

Erik thought about that idea, maybe that idea would work. He banged it against the worktable hard.

Jane's jaw dropped, horrified at what Erik was doing to her device.

"Give me that!" Jane snatched it from Erik, "Don't do that! I worked hard and made this by hand!"

"And you've done a beautiful job," Garrett complimented her. Everyone stared at Garrett, who's cheeks was heating up by a bunch of eyes at him.

Darcy fake coughed while saying two words in mid-cough, "Kiss up." Garrett glared at her with narrowed eyes, as she continued to fake cough.

"We need to go now!" Jane said to everybody, "Before it's too late!"

"I'm telling you, Jane." Kelsey continued her debate with Jane. "Auroras don't show up in New Mexico!"

"Nothing is impossible, Kelsey," AJ joined the debate.

"See?!" Jane asked everyone with smile, gesturing at her favorite nephew, "Even he agrees with me! And I'm going to prove it. Tonight! Let's go!" She put her coat on and left the table.

AJ ran after her aunt and asked, "We're all going?"

Jane looked down at her nephew and smiled, holding his hand as they both walked out of the glasshouse. "Of course, we're all going."

"What?!" The aunt and nephew halted and turned to owner of the voice. Jane's niece. Kelsey was shocked by her words, "You mean... You, and Erik, and Darcy, and AJ are going?"

"What about me?" Garrett asked Kelsey.

"We got homework," Kelsey answered him without taking her angry eyes off of her aunt.

Jane released her nephew's hand and approached her niece, giving her the same look Kelsey's giving her, "When I say that _we're all going_, I mean that we're _all_ going."

"And why do I have to go?" Kelsey asked, "Why can't you just leave me and Garrett home alone like last time?"

"Because the last time, I left you two and your brother here, the house almost burned down."

"Hey, how was I to know that Garrett was making cookies and forgot to check?!"

Garrett smiled sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment by his past action, "Sorry again, Jane."

"And besides," Kelsey continued. "Garrett and I have homework. Education is more important, you know."

"We could do it in the van," Garrett suggested.

Kelsey gave Garrett a deadly look, silently telling him that she's going to kill him for saying that. Garrett tensed up at her gaze, obviously afraid.

"Great idea, Garrett," Jane complimented him with a loving smile, "Get your books and join me in the van." Garrett immediately obliged. He grabbed his books and head out the door. Before he could, Jane grabbed his arm, stopping him after she had a moment of realization.

"Wait, Garrett."

Garrett looked at Jane's grip on his arm, he couldn't but have butterflies in his stomach. "Y-Yeah, Jane?" he asked.

"Are your parents going to be okay with this? I don't want to-"

Garrett scoffed, "Please. My parents would be happy to let me go. With me out of the house, they would have another date night tonight."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah. It's fine," Garrett assured her, "My parents would be okay with it, and I would be happy to tag along."

"Well, just call your parents first," she commanded as she released his arm, "I can't let you go without their permission."

"Got it, chief," Garrett saluted with one hand, before exited the house.

Darcy was watching Garrett leave the house with his books. She laid her head back and groaned. She thought that sitting at the driver seat for hours with nothing to do was bad, now that Garrett was joining the ride, her night was getting worse. "This. Is going to be. One hell of a road trip," She grumbled as she left the house.

"You have a problem with this arrangement, Kelsey?" Jane asked with fake concern.

"Yes, I do. I don't want your lousy experiment get in the way of my own work."

"Are you worried about your homework, or are you afraid of something else?" Jane asked.

Kelsey furrowed her eyes at her aunt confusingly, "Pardon?"

"We both know you don't care for homework let alone _science_ homework. I think you don't want to come, because you're afraid that we'll _actually_ find something out there."

Kelsey scoffed, "No! I'm not afraid, and I _do_ care for school. I worked my ass off-"

"Kelsey!" Jane scolded at her choice of words. AJ was standing by and the last thing she wanted was for her nephew to learn more curse words.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Sorry. I worked my _butt _off."

Jane nodded with approval, "That's better."

"I got straight B's in school. So yeah, I do care!"

"What about science and math?" Jane asked her suspiciously, crossing her arms over he chest.

Kelsey paused to think of a better answer, but when she couldn't think of one, she sighed in defeat, "Okay, I got a C- in science and a D in math. Happy?!"

Jane widen her eyes in disbelief, "A D, Kelsey? Really?"

"Yes, a D! I su-" Kelsey cut herself off, keeping herself from cursing before Jane could rebuke her some more, "I'm _terrible _at math. I hate it! Which is why _I_ need to stay here and work very hard on approving this grade."

"Just for one night, Kelsey," Jane begged her, "If you think there's nothing out there in the night sky, then let me prove it to you! Unless you're scared that I am right-"

"I'm not scared!" Even if Kelsey was right and Jane was wrong, Kelsey knew she'd be forced to go anyway. Just like Darcy said, this was going to be one hell of a road trip. "Okay, you're on, Jane. You prove me wrong tonight."

"Great, because you don't have choice anyway," Jane turned away from her niece as she left the house, "I'm not trusting you to stay home alone again."

"I wasn't alone last time!" Kelsey argued, but her words met deaf ears. She groaned in frustration, stomping her way to her table to get her schoolbooks.

**A/N: There's a storm coming in the next chapter, readers. What is going to happen when the group finds a certain demi-god? How is Loki going to meet my OC in this story?**

**Thank you, grapejuice101 for reviewing. I also want to thank tecmo33 for favoring this story. Thank you, sapphire-fires for following this story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Storm Has Come

_**Chapter 3: The Storm Has Come**_

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

The Bifrost sent the brave warriors to the realm of Jotunheim. Their surroundings was nothing like Asgard, complete opposite. Jotunheim was cold and dark. It had nothing, but rocky mountains covered with snow and Frost Giants.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun broke the silence.

"Let's move," Thor the leader began walking across the ice, his team followed right behind him.

As they were walking, a large chunk of rock fell from the mountain and crumbled on the ground. The team mentally prepared for the Frost Giants, but couldn't find one anywhere. The only sound they heard were their footsteps and the cold wind against their faces. The eventually made it to the rocky palace of Jotunheim, but still no sigh of Frost Giants.

"Where are they?" Sif questioned her future king.

"Hiding," Thor replied, "as cowards always do."

When they were too close to the palace, they come to a halt and waited anxiously. They waited.. and waited...

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A thundering voice echoed.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Thor introduced himself.

There was a long minute of silence, before the voice replied.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do NOT dishonor my father's name with your LIES!" Thor lifted his hammer, preparing to hit the owner of the voice with it.

The owner of the voice appeared before them. The Frost Giant figure had dark-blue skin and red eyes; he was Laufey, King of Jotunheim.

"Your father is a murderer and a THIEF!" Laufey yelled at Thor. "And why have you come here? To make peace?!" He asked mockingly. He knew why the Asgardians were here, mostly Thor. The future King of Asgard wanted to fight a battle. He's brave to come here, but foolish.

Laufey continued, "You _long_ for battle. You _CRAVE_ it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." A bunch of Frost Giants finally made their appearance. They surrounded the Asgardians.

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." Thor said.

Thor's followers looked around in fear, seeing the Frost Giants' right arms turned into icy blades. There were a dozen Frost Giants against six, small Asgardians. Loki knew that they can't take down all of them. He went to his brother to give him some common sense.

"Thor, stop and think," Loki whispered to Thor, "Look around you. We're out numbered."

"Know your place, Brother." Thor snapped.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey said to Thor, "I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey stepped down from his throne and approached the princes with an angry look in his eyes.

"We will accept..." Loki replied, bowing his head to Laufey,"... your most _gracious_ offer." Thor glared at his brother, couldn't believe that he's backing down now. Loki pulled Thor's arm, begging him to leave. "Come on, Brother." Loki whispered.

Thor and Laufey continued to stared down at each other challengingly Thor wanted to fight and take down the Frost Giants and their king, but Loki was right. Thor reluctantly turned from Laufey to leave.

"Run back home, little princess." Thor halted his tracks when he heard what Laufey just said.

"Damn." Loki cursed quietly. He knew that they're not going to leave in peace.

Thor smirk, then swung his hammer at Laufey, who's body was mashed into the rocky wall.

"Next?" Thor asked, before he swung his hammer again, hitting another Frost Giant. Now the battle began. All the Frost Giants were attacking the six Asgardians with their icy blades, and the Asgardians were using their weapons to fight back.

"Please make it a challenge for me!" Thor said, kicking another defeated Frost Giant on the side, after taking him down with his hammer. More Frost Giants appeared.

Thor was face-to-face with one, who roared loudly. Thor imitated his roar, then swung his hammer at him. The Frost Giant grabbed his arm that was holding the hammer, before he slammed his rocky head against Thor's. Instead of being in pain, Thor laughed, silently asking, _"Is that the best you could do?"_

The Frost Giant punched him in the stomach; Thor flew and rolled backwards. He looked up at Laufey and smiled.

"That's more I like it," Thor said with satisfaction.

Thor threw his hammer, hitting the Frost Giant's face. Thor reached his arm forward, making the hammer pause at mid-throw, before flying back to the owner's hand.

Sif was struggling to fight one giant, who knocked her down on the icy ground. Luckily for her, Hogun was there as her back up, and threw his knife at the giant.

Loki turned to see a Frost Giant running after him. He slowly backed up, but stopped when the realized that he's standing on the edge of the cliff. One more step, and he would've fall to his death. However, there's this giant ready to pounce at him. He could've died either way. The Frost Giant jumped towards Loki, but he somehow went _through_ Loki's body, falling down to his death. Being the God of Mischief, the _real_ Loki was hiding behind the large rocks, but only used a projection of himself to fool the Frost Giant. He waved his hand making the copy of himself disappear, then returned to battle.

Sif ran her sword through a Frost Giant's body. She turned only to see another threw a bunch of icicles from hitting her.

Volstagg was fighting a giant, only to have his under the giant's grip, receiving a frost bite. Volstagg cried out in pain as he bumped his head against the giant's, pushing the giant away from him. Volstagg took a look at his arm to see a huge ugly black mark that was smoking.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg warned his friends.

One of the frost giants grabbed Loki's wrist, destroying his armor and contacting his bare pale skin. Somehow Loki didn't get a frost giant like Volstagg had. Instead, his arm turned blue.

Loki looked at his arm with widen eyes in disbelief. he and the giant looked at each other in confusion, then Loki killed his opponent. He turned his attention back to his now blue arm, that slowly faded back to normal.

Meanwhile, Fandral was having a time of his life. He was laughing while fighting with his opponents with his sword. Annoyed by him, the giant knocked Fandral's sword off his grip, then the giant's arm turned into an icy blade. Fandral quickly slide under him, getting his sword back. He turned around and cut off the giant's blade arm, then stabbed him in the chest, killing him instantly. Fandral turned back around and cried out in pain, having an icicle through his body.

Loki, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg turned their attention to Fandral's cry. The four of them knew that they had to return to Asgard now, and take Fandral to the healing room before it's too late. Loki threw a knife at a giant that was after Fandral before. Volstagg and Hogun helped Fandral out of the icicle. Volstagg swooped Fandral over his shoulder, carrying him.

"Thor!" Sif called for him. Thor wasn't listening to her, instead he kept on fighting more giants, laughing like Fandral did.

"We _must_ GO!" Loki shouted.

"THEN GO!" Thor replied, hitting another giant with his hammer. Then, he turned and threw the Mjolner, taking down a bunch of giants in one line.

Laufey was watching the Jotun battle, and didn't like what he saw. He knew it was time to call for backup. He cracked a bunch of ice, unleashing an enormous monster. The sound of a monster's growl caught the Asgardian's attention. The monster broke through his icy prison and chased after the intruders.

"RUN!" Volstagg cried, and the entire group did just that, except one. Thor continued to hit more giants with his hammer.

Loki turned around to see his brother not running behind him, "Thor!"

When his brother didn't hear or ignored him, Loki just kept on running with the group.

Thor took the strap at the end of his hammer and spun it around. He lowered his spinning hammer against the ground, sending icicles at the Frost Giants, killing them. After that, he lifted up his spinning hammer and created an explosion of lightning, killing all the giants.

His followers went back to where they started, stopping at the edge of the cliff.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Volstagg ordered. The group waited anxious for the Bi-Frost to take them back to Asgard.

Suddenly, the monster's paw appeared before them. The group backed away from it. The monster climbed itself on the cliff, staring down at the group, they had a fear look on their faces.

After Thor finished the Frost Giants, he kept on swinging his hammer in circles, creating enough wind for him to fly in the air, catching up to the group. He saw the monster about to finish his friends and brother. He had to rescue them. He flew towards the monster, and went straight through it's mouth. The monster let out a roar of pain, before he died and fell off the cliff. Thor landed on the icy ground, facing his astonished group with a victorious grin.

However, his victory only lasted for a moment, when he spotted smirking Laufey along with his large army of giants. The group knew that they can't take a thousand of these giants, except for Thor, who's ego got the best of him. This was it. They're going to die in battle.

The army of Frost Giants charged at the Asgardians, but before they could attack, a sound of thunder was made. Then, the bright light of Bi-Frost shined in the dark sky, and an angel appeared before them, riding on his horse. This angel, the Asgardians' savior, was none other than Odin himself.

Thor's face lit up, happy to see his father. Thor assumed that Odin showed up to help battle against the Frost Giants.

"Father, we'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin scolded his eldest son.

Laufey made a staircase so he can talk to Odin face-to-face.

"Allfather," Laufey greeted him, "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now," Odin ordered.

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. These are actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this. Here, now. Before there's bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for... War and death."

Odin sighed, "So be it."

Secretly, Laufey turned his hand into a dagger, planning to kill the King of Asgard. Before they could surprise attack, Odin raised his scepter, blasting Laufey and sucked himself and the Asgardians back into the Bifrost.

**~000~**

"Why did you bring us back?!" Thor demanded Odin, when they arrived back in Asgard.

"You realized what you've done?!" Odin replied to Thor with his own questions, "What you started?!"

"I was protecting MY HOME!"

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?!" Odin pulled the sword out that activated the Bifrost and tossed it to Hemidall. He turned back to the Warriors Three and Sif. "Get him to the healing room! NOW!"

Hogun and Volstagg dragged injured Fandral out, and Sif followed right behind them. Heimdall left the king and the princes alone inside the dome, returning to his post.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor pointed out. "The Jotuns must learn to fear, just as they once feared you!"

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership." Odin said, "You've forgotten everything I taught you. About a warrior's patience."

"While you wait here and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us!" Thor argued. "The old ways are done! You stand by giving speeches, while Asgard falls!"

"You're a VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin shouted, enraged by his son's behavior.

"And you're an OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor used the same tone as his father's.

There was a long pause, and Odin's face saddened, couldn't believe what his son was saying him. He lowered his head and nodded, "You're right... I was a fool... to think you were ready."

Loki stayed out of their way, watching his family argue; but after what his father said, he just had to say something. He stepped forward.

"Father-"

Odin turned to his younger son and snarled, silencing him. Loki backed away, sealing his thin lips shut. Odin returned his attention to Thor, "Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the expressed command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to horror and desolation of war!"

He placed his scepter into the Bifrost, lightning was created in the dome. He approached Thor, ripping Thor's badges of honor from his armor.

"You are unworthy of these realms!"

Then, Odin ripped the crimson cape, "You are unworthy of your title! YOU'RE UNWORTHY!" Odin looked at his eldest son, who was heartbroken by his father's hurtful words. Tears were watering Thor's eyes. "Of the loved ones, you have betrayed..." Odin finished.

Odin returned to where he was before, standing by his scepter that activated the Bi-Frost. "I now take from you your power!" He held out his hand, summoning the Mijolner. "In the name of my father before... I, Odin Allfather, CAST YOU OUT!"

He pointed the Mjolner at Thor, who was flying backwards into the Bifrost.

Loki watched Thor disappear in horror. He looked at his father with his jaw dropped.

Odin ignored his gaze as he whispered into the Mjolnir, "Thus whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy shall posses the power of Thor."

After he said those words, he tossed the Mjolnir in the Bifrost.

**~000~**

In the cold night of the desert town, Jane's family and coworkers were in a van, watching the sky in boredom.

Garrett drove the van outside of town, and managed to finish his homework. he was own resting in the driver's seat, listening to Black Eye Peas on his iPod. Darcy was right next to him in the passenger seat, resting her head against the seat with her eyes closed.

Kelsey and AJ were sitting outside the van, doing their homework. They used the bright moon and their flashlights to see the problems on paper. Kelsey was doing her own work, while helping her brother. AJ's main focus was on the sky than finishing his language arts homework.

AJ looked behind him, watching Jane and Erik getting their research equipment ready.

"Jane, I thought you said this would be like a Batman stakeout," AJ said to her in boredom.

"Well, it is, AJ." Jane assured him, "But just like Batman, he had to wait for the criminals to commit a crime."

"How long?" AJ asked.

Jane sighed, "For as long as it takes."

"But I'm starving!" AJ complained.

"So am I!" Darcy raised her hand.

"We'll get something on the way back, alright?" Jane said irritably.

AJ groaned as he turned back around and laid his head on Kelsey's shoulder.

Kelsey snapped her fingers in front of him, "Hey, focus." She pointed at his worksheet, "What kind of sentence is number five?"

"Uh..." AJ stared at the sheet, not having a clue. "Interrogative?" he guessed.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "No. AJ, we went over this... _TWICE_! Interrogative asks a question; Declarative is a plain sentence; Imperative expresses a command; and Exclamatory expresses strong feeling and emotion."

"Why can't you just do the work for me?"

Kelsey scoffed as she shoved AJ's work from her lap to his, "Like that's going to happen!"

"I hate homework, and being out here is making my night worse. I'm bored with nothing to do!"

"That's not true," Erik jumped into the conversation. "There is one thing you could do to kill the time."

AJ looked at Erik with hopeful eyes, "Really?! What can I do?!"

His question was answered when Kelsey pointed his pencil at him, and AJ glared at it questionably.

"Do your homework," Erik replied, "That's a command, not a question." He turned away from the siblings and continued helping Jane.

"And what kind of sentence expresses a command?" Kelsey asked.

AJ rolled his eyes and snatched the pencil from Kelsey.

"Shut up!" he snapped, before he started working on his homework.

Erik and Jane popped their heads through the roof of the van, looking up at the night sky. Jane picked up a large gadget, that was beeping constantly. That's a good sign so far. They both stared at the sky, waiting for something to happen.

Listening to the gadgets beeping inside the van, Kelsey growled with irritation, trying to focus on her geometry homework. Kelsey wished that there was a mute button on Jane's devices. She can't stand annoying sounds.

After waiting for a minute, Erik glared at Jane, who still had the determined look on her face.

"Wait for it." Jane whispered to him, without taking her eyes off the sky. AJ wasn't doing his work like his sister was doing, he wanted to see this aurora everyone was talking about. He really wanted her aunt to prove her sister wrong. Kelsey always try to be a know-it-all, and AJ was sick of it. He corssed his fingers, hoping for the best.

Darcy looked over at Jane behind her seat and asked, "Can I turn on the radio?"

"No," Jane replied.

Darcy huffed and rolled her eyes, turning her head back to her normal position. She looked over at Garrett and noticed that he was listening to his iPod. Darcy should've brought her own entertainment with her, but she left it back at the house. She was bored to death, and Garrett's music was the only entertainment she had left.

"Hey," Darcy called out to him. Garrett didn't move a muscle, either he didn't hear her or he's simply ignoring her. Hating to be ignored, Darcy shoved Garrett that caused his earplugs to fall out of his ears.

Garrett glared at Darcy in shock and annoyance, "What the hell, Darcy?!"

"Can I borrow an ear bud?" Darcy asked.

Garrett creased his brows in confusion, "What?"

"I'm bored, and I want to listen to your music, even though your songs suck!"

Garrett scoffed as he placed his earphones back in his ears, "Get your own iPod."

Instead of taking no for an answer, Darcy reached her arm over, trying to take Garrett's iPod. Garrett's arm blocked Darcy's reach, keeping her from taking what's his.

"I said get your own!" Garrett pulled his arm back with his iPod on his grip, out of Darcy's reach.

Darcy now used both hands, more determined to take the device from him. She reached her arms and body towards him. Garrett leaned his body and arms away from her. Darcy already stole his coffee, there's no way he's going to let her take his iPod.

"Hasn't your mom ever taught you to share?" Darcy asked.

"Hasn't _your_ mom ever taught you not to _steal?!_" Garrett spat at her.

"Sharing is caring!"

"A thief is a thief!"

"SHUT UP!" The people behind them snapped with irritation.

"That's enough!" Erik's stern tone of voice caused Darcy and Garrett to pause their mid-fight.

"Don't make me come in there!" Jane threatened from above the roof, feeling like she's raising four kids instead of two. The two enemies narrowed their eyes at each other, before they regained their composure.

Every minute wasted, Kelsey was closer to winning her bet with Jane. She was right, nothing was going to happen tonight.

"Jane," Erik began, "you can't keep doing this."

Jane panicked for a moment, before she went back inside the van. Her full attention was on her hand-made equipment. "The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second!"

"I keep telling you, Jane," Kelsey mumbled. "There's nothing out there."

"Shut up, Kelsey!" AJ spat. "Quit being so annoying!"

"You quit being annoying!" Kelsey snapped back.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not a storm chaser," Erik reminded her.

"Storm chasing sounds exciting," Garrett commented, "A lot of action, danger-"

"Ooh, good idea," Darcy said in a cheerful tone. "And next we could become archeologists, hunting for treasure, kicking ass, and getting chased by a boulder."

Garrett knew Darcy was talking sarcasm, but her idea sounded way more exciting. He can pull off the Indiana Jones look, and he'll look great in a hat.

"Do I forget to tell you how much I _love _your ideas?"

Darcy scoffed, not sure if he picked up her sarcasm or not.

Either way, it's not happening for her, not by a long shot. "Forget it!" Darcy said, "I'm only here for six college credits, not get myself on a suicide mission. I don't get paid enough... I don't get paid period." Darcy mumbled at the last part quietly.

"I'm telling you, Erik!" Jane trying to convinced Erik about her theory, "There's a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research! I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here, if I wasn't absolutely sure."

While everyone was distracted, AJ tapped his pencil and stared at his worksheet in boredom. He should've brought his DS or a comic book to read. He looked to the side and spotted a strange, blue light in the dark side. He didn't know what it was, but he's sure it's the _aurora_ everyone's been talking about.

"Jane!" AJ called out to his aunt.

Jane really didn't want to hear another one of AJ's complaints. She huffed, "What is it, AJ?"

"Does the night sky always shine a blue light like that?" AJ asked, pointing at where the light was. Everyone paused what they're doing, confused by AJ's words. Then, they looked at where AJ was pointing at.

Garrett and Darcy used their side mirrors; Jane and Erik went back through the roof; Kelsey turned her head at AJ's direction, and dropped her pencil along with her jaw.

"Holy crap," Kelsey mumbled quietly. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, before putting them back on. She was making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

Everyone stared at the beautiful blue aurora, dumbfounded and amazed. Jane's luck was about to change, she's going to prove her niece wrong.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik exclaimed.

"GO!" Jane cried out. Kelsey and AJ hurried inside the van, leaving their books and homework behind. Garrett didn't hesitate to start the car and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The van took off, and Kelsey didn't have time to get inside or shut the door. Her butt was lying at the edge of the van with her legs hanging out.

"Kelsey, what are you doing, sitting there like that?!" Erik demanded as he and Jane hurried past the siblings to get better look at the aurora. "SHUT THE DOOR!"

"Good idea!" Kelsey cried out as she tried to reach her way to the handle of the door without falling out, "_If only somebody help me!" _The task became difficult when Garrett made a complete turn. she felt herself slipping and now she was holding onto the van for dear life.

"Get closer!" Jane commanded Garrett as she saw on Darcy's lap and got her camera ready. She stuck her head and arm, that was holding the camera, out the window. Her number one focus was on that aurora, trying to get a great footage of it.

"That's a good one, Jane," Darcy said, trying to shift Jane's weight off her, so she could start breathing again.

"GO!" Jane said to Garrett impatiently. Garrett sped the van closer and closer... until the aurora turned into a terrifying and powerful tornado with lightning sparked through the funnel cloud. Everyone's eyes widen and mouth dropped with mixed emotions. Who knew that a beautiful aurora can turn into a deadly storm cloud?

Garrett widen his eyes in fear, "HOLY COW! It's a twister, Jane! It's a twister!" He was told not to go near a tornado, but when Jane encouraged him to get closer, Garrett realized the woman became insane. He would do anything for this woman, but not this!

Darcy managed to push Jane off and grabbed the wheel, turning the van away from the twister.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Garrett cried in shock, seeing Darcy trying to take control of the wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jane demanded.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy exclaimed, then said to Garrett, "I know you would die for Jane, but I'm not!"

Garrett and Darcy were fighting over the wheel. Jane didn't take her eyes off the tornado, keeping the camera still. Erik was holding onto AJ, giving him the fatherly comfort. AJ never felt so excited and scared at the same time. He admitted that this was better than watching Batman on TV.

"You know what?! Screw this!" Garrett cried. "I love you, Jane Foster! But I don't want to die!" Garrett began to make a U-Turn, only to unexpectedly slammed a shadowy figure against the van.

Everyone screamed and gasped in shock. Darcy slammed her foot against the brake, causing the van to make a 360 degree turn. Finally, the van made a screeching halt and the twister disappeared. They all looked at each other, horrified of what they just witnessed.

"Is everyone alright?" Erik broke the silence.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Darcy demanded, "We almost got killed!"

Garrett finally caught his breath, and noticed cracked glass on the window, "Uh... I-I think I hit something."

Everyone looked around the van to see the back door wide open, and realized that someone was missing.

"Uh... Where's Kelsey?" Erik asked.

Everyone looked at each other then outside, gasping in horror. They now realized who Garrett ran over.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane fumbled with the door handle, wanting to get out of the van immediately. "KELSEY!" she screamed out. Erik helped her with the door handle. When the door flew wide open, Jane took off, not taking a flashlight with her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Darcy grabbed her flashlight and turned to Garrett, planning to hit him with it. "YOU KILLED KELSEY!"

"Oh my GOD!" Garrett and Darcy rushed out the vehicle. Erik and AJ went through the opened the back door.

"I'm SO SORRY, Kelsey!" Garrett cried out.

Jane hurried in the dark with a frantic look in her eyes. Panic was all she felt. She wanted to find her niece and take her to the hospital. Garrett and Darcy's flashlights shined on the ground, revealing a lifeless body a few feet from the van.

Jane gasped and covered her mouth in fear and horror, "Oh my GOD!" She instantly started running to Kelsey's body, "Somebody call 9-1-1! Get the first aid kit!"

Erik immediately pulled out a phone to do just that, while finding the first aid kit. AJ rushed to Jane's side, hoping that his sister wasn't dead.

When the group got a closer look at Kelsey's lifeless body. Darcy and Garrett dropped their flashlights in disbelief. AJ picked up one from the ground and shined it on the face. Jane kneeled down next to the body and stared with wide eyes. Kelsey's body was different. She didn't look like herself.

"Oh my God..." Garrett said in a whisper, before crying out. "That crazy storm turned Kelsey into a DUDE!"


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors**_

**Disclaimer: read the beginning...**

"Oh my God..." Garrett whispered, before crying out, "That crazy storm turned Kelsey into a DUDE!" Everyone glared at him as if he was crazy, except for AJ, who was thrilled that he now had an older _brother_ and not a sister.

"Cool," AJ commented with a smile.

The others don't know what to believe. That storm came out of nowhere, and Kelsey wasn't around except a man that was lying on the ground unconscious. Maybe Garrett was right. Maybe the storm did turn Kelsey into a guy. It's impossible, but just like AJ said, _"Nothing is impossible!"_

Jane took in the man's appearance to see that he had blonde hair, facial hair, and had bulky muscles. Darcy used her flashlight to analyze the man's features, and was astonished. If the man was Kelsey, the storm did a great job with the extreme makeover.

"Does Kelsey need CPR?" Darcy asked, once she taken in the _Kelsey's_ handsome appearance. "I totally know how to do it!"

"Didn't your certification card expired?" Garrett asked her.

Darcy glared at him, "So?! I know what to do."

Jane checked to see if he was breathing. But when she didn't see or hear any signs of breathing, she began to panic.

"Can somebody call 9-1-1?!" Jane asked out loud, not taking her eyes off the man.

"We're outside of town," Erik explained as he raised his arm up, trying to get signal, "We have no reception here."

"Well, get the first aid kit!" Jane snapped, then she started whispering to the man, everyone believed that was Kelsey. "Kelsey, if this is you, I'm so, so sorry. I know that you hate me right now, but please do me a favor and don't be dead... _Please_!" If this was Kelsey and if she was dead, Jane's sister, Patrick, and Granny are going to punish her. She'd been trusted to take care of AJ and Kelsey as if they were her children. She just proved herself to be a _splendid_ parent tonight, she's officially Mother of the Year.

The man gasped wide awake and turned his head up to see a bright light and a woman above him, Jane. Thor stared at this woman as if she was this angel sent from heaven.

Jane looked at him, and noticed his eye color. She realized that Kelsey had brown eyes not blue. So this man couldn't be Kelsey. But if this man wasn't Kelsey, then who was he? Where did he come from? More importantly, where's Kelsey?

**~000~**

Loki and Odin watched Thor getting sucked into the Bi-Frost, taking him to the world of mortals, also known as Midgard. Odin threw Mjolner into the Bi-Frost as well.

Loki looked back at his father with an emotionless face, "Father... I-"

"No need to plea, my son," Odin said, "I know what you're going to say. You believe that banishing Thor might've been too harsh and not wise."

Loki closed his mouth, refusing to say another word.

"It may have been harsh. It may have been cruel, but the boy needs to be punished. Your brother needs to learn."

"Will Thor ever become king?" Loki asked curiously, "Will he return home?"

Odin fell silent, not sure how to answer his question. "That is entirely up to him."

"What of Mother?" Loki questioned his father once more, "I believe she won't take the news of Thor too kind."

Odin shook his head, agreeing with him, "No... she won't, but in time, Frigga will understand my reasons. It had to be done." Odin walked down the steps, taking his leave. "Come along, my son."

Loki looked at the spot where he saw Thor disappeared a moment ago. He turned away to follow his father.

Then, the unexpected happened...

A bright light from the Bi-Frost appeared, shining on Loki's back. Odin and Loki turned around and shield their eyes from the light. Odin looked around to see if Heimdall was activating the Bi-Frost.

"Heimdall!" Odin called out to him, "HEIMDALL!"

The gatekeeper quickly made his way to his king, and halted to see the Bi-Frost working without his key.

"Heimdall, what's the meaning of this?!" Odin demanded. Out of all the questions Heimdall could answer, this wasn't one of them.

"I do not know, My King," Heimdall replied helplessly.

"Close the Bi-Frost!" Loki ordered him.

Heimdall rushed to where he would insert his sword to open the portal. The problem was he didn't know how to close it. It only closed when his sword wasn't in place. Something was wrong. This had never happened before. First, the Frost Giants made it past his watch; now this. Heimdall was having an off day. Maybe if he insert his key and pulled it out, maybe the Bi-Frost will close on it's own. Heimdall did just that. He inserted his sword in.

Before he pulled it out, a figure came out of the Bi-Frost with a scream and stumbled her way to the steps towards Heimdall, slamming her head against the steps, face down.

Heimdal stood there and stared at the uninvited guest in shock. He may be known to see everything, but this was unexpected.

Loki and Odin analyzed the figure as well, and noticed that this creature had blonde hair, same color as Thor's.

"Thor!" Loki rushed over to the figure's side and kneeled, followed by his father. Loki took a closer look to see that this _creature_ wasn't his brother, not even close. It was a body of a woman, and her figure was a lot smaller and curvy.

Loki turned her body over and brushed the strands of her hair away to look at her face. It was Kelsey. She was groaning in pain and shaking her head, not noticing the gods in her presence.

Loki analyzed the girl, checking to see if she had injuries, "Girl, are you alright?"

Kelsey only reply to Loki was a weak moan.

"My dear, if you can hear me open your eyes!"

Kelsey didn't hear Loki's words, but she heard noises. She used all her strength to lift her eyelids opened to see blurry vision. Everything was blurry. All she could see was a color of gold. Where's her glasses? She moved her head around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. Then her eyes were on one spot that wasn't gold. There were colors mixed of green, gold, and black. She froze still, and stared at that spot, trying to piece the shapes and colors together. She had no idea that she was staring at the prince of Asgard, Loki, whom stared back at her in wonder.

The three gods could tell that this girl was a weak mortal from Midgard. Why was she here and not Thor? More importantly, _how_ did she get here?

"Who are you, Girl, and how did you get here?!" Odin demanded Kelsey angrily.

Kelsey felt light headed, and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She slowly lose consciousness.

"No. No. No. Stay with me, don't close your eyes," Loki's protest failed. Kelsey turned her head to the other side, revealing the horrible side of her head. There was a gash of blood flowing down her jawline and on the golden step.

"Damn!" Loki cursed loudly. His arms went under her body, lifting her up from the ground.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Odin demanded.

"She is losing a lot of blood, Father! She needs help!" Loki replied, "I have to take her to the healing room - Quickly!" Ignoring his father's protest, Loki sped out of the dome, hoping that he'll make it to the healers before it's too late.

**~000~**

Everyone stepped back, when the mortal Thor leaped up from the ground and started pacing around in circles, looking up at the dark sky. Erik pulled AJ back behind, protecting him from the bulky stranger.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked Thor with concern.

Thor didn't answer Jane, his main attention was on the sky. "Hammer! HAMMER!" Thor said repeatedly.

"Yeah, we can tell that you're hammered," Darcy mumbled, "Obviously."

"Uh... Kelsey, are you okay?" Garrett asked Thor, not realizing that the man wasn't a transgender of Kelsey.

"Garrett, it's not Kelsey," Jane said, not taking her eyes off him, "His eyes are blue, not brown."

"So I don't have a older brother?" AJ asked.

"No," Jane replied.

"Aw, man!" AJ cried in disappointment. He always wanted a brother, but his wish would never come true.

"Okay..." Garrett shined the light on the man and stared in confusion and awkwardly, "if it's not Kelsey, then who is he, and why does he keep saying _hammer _over and over again?"

"HAMMER!" Thor cried out again.

Jane stood up and faced Thor. She wanted answers from this man, "Sir!"

"FATHER!" Thor changed his words, and repeated the name, still pacing back and forth with his head on the sky.

"Excuse me?" Jane chased after him, trying to get him to face her, "Sir, can I please talk to you?"

"FATHER!"

No matter how hard Jane tried to get his attention, Thor wasn't going to listen to her.

"Jane, we should take him to the hospital," Erik suggested.

"Which one?" Garrett asked, "Medical or mental?"

"FATHER!" Thor cried out.

"He's fine," Jane waved it off casually, still chasing him, "Look at him move."

"HEIMDALL!" Thor cried angrily, stopping his pace but staring at the sky, "I know you can hear me, Heimdall! Open the Bi-Frost!"

Jane stopped walking, when she realized how crazy he sounded. She stepped back and stood behind Erik and beside her nephew, "Hospital. Good idea. You go and take him. I'll stay and search for Kelsey."

Garrett felt bad about running him over, even though Darcy was partially responsible. He gathered enough courage to face Thor. He tapped Thor's bulky shoulder for his attention.

"Uh... dude," Garrett began nervously, "are you feeling-" His words were cut off, when his arms were grabbed tightly and felt himself being lifted off the ground. He screamed in fear, sounding like a scared little girl. Darcy would've laughed at him for being such a wimp, but she was too focused on Thor she didn't care how funny Garrett's scream was.

"You boy!" Thor shook Garrett roughly, "What realm is this?!"

"Do what now?!" Garrett questioned him while kicking his feet around.

"WHERE AM I?!" Thor tightened his grip on his biceps, giving Garrett bruises and causing him to squeal in fear and pain. "Norheim?! Alfheim?!"

"Uh..." Garrett was too scared of Thor to reply. His silence and tremble made Thor grew impatient.

"Don't you dare ignore me, boy!" Thor cried angrily.

"Dude, I swear I'm not!" Garrett pleaded scarcely. "P-Please p-put me down! Put me down!"

Thor blinked, taken back by his reference to him. "I am NOT what you call a dude! Don't you know who I am?! I am Thor! The God of Thunder, and King of AS-" He suddenly felt electric sparks of pain shooting through his body. Then he collapsed to the ground, landing on top of Garrett.

Jane, Erik, and Aj's mouths dropped in shock, and turned to the person who knocked out the crazy man, Darcy. She used her special taser to do the job.

"What?! He was freaking me out!" Darcy cried defensively, without taking her eyes off Thor.

Garrett tried to shove the guy off, but he was too heavy and his bruised biceps weren't helping. "Help me. Can somebody help me PLEASE?!"

Erik and Jane sped over to Garrett and shifted Thor's weight off him.

AJ stood by Darcy and stared at her weapon in amazement, "Cool."

"I know right," Darcy agreed as she played with the taser button a couple times, making electrical sparks.

AJ reached to the taser, hoping that Darcy would let him try it out, "Can I-"

"Nope," Darcy cut him off, putting the taser back in her purse, "Sorry kido. Tasers are for big kids only."

"I'm eight!" AJ pointed out.

"Exactly," Darcy walked to the group, AJ followed. Jane and Erik laid Thor's unconscious body on the dirty ground. Garrett gasped for breath and crab-walked backwards, away from Thor, staring at him with wide eyes.

Jane kneeled in front of Garrett, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Garrett, are you okay?"

"NO!" Garrett rubbed his bruised arms, "I think he cracked a bone!"

"Aww. Garrett, I'm so sorry. Do we need to get you to the hospital?"

Garrett looked at Jane with pain in his eyes, and mumbled, "Well... actually I'll feel a lot better if someone kiss it and make it all better."

Jane couldn't help but snort at his poor attempt for a kiss, covering her mouth and holding back her laughter. Although, a broken bone wasn't funny.

Darcy rolled her eyes and mumbled, "He's fine."

AJ stared at Thor's body in wonder. He kneeled closer to him and poked his ab muscles. They were hard and muscular, he couldn't feel any squishy fat underneath his fingers. It was like touching body armor. AJ hoped when grew older he can have a muscular like Thor's and become a superhero from the comics.

Erik turned and widen his eyes to see AJ getting so close to Thor. He picked him up, keeping a safe distance from him, "AJ, what are you doing? Get away from him!"

"Why, Uncle Erik?" AJ questioned him, "Darcy put him to sleep. It's not like he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Doesn't matter! We can't take any chances. He was angry with Garrett before, imagine what he'll be like when he wakes up!"

"Would he turn into the Hulk?!" AJ exclaimed with widen eyes, "Cause that would be AWESOME!"

Erik scowled at AJ's enthusiasm with the bad things. "I don't think you understand the Hulk's abilities, AJ."

"All I know is that he's big, green, and can smash everything! He's cool!"

Knowing that he can't put some sense into the eight-year-old, he decided to tell him go back inside the van. AJ grumbled as he stomped his way back.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Darcy asked, gesturing Thor by a gentle kick from her boot.

"Well, we can't just leave him here," Jane said as she picked up the flashlight, Garrett dropped. "He might have a concussion! Erik, take the man to the hospital, and the kids home. I think it's best if I stay here and search for Kelsey."

"In the dark? All by yourself?" Garrett shook his head, disapproving her idea, "Uh-uh. Bad idea."

"I hate to say it, but Garrett's right," Erik said, "We can't leave you here by yourself, Jane. It's dangerous!"

"But Kelsey could be around here somewhere!" Jane cried desperately. "She could be unconscious or hurt, or-"

"Jane, maybe we should call the police," Erik suggested.

Darcy scoffed, "The police. Please. The cops won't help."

"How do you know?" Erik demanded.

"Well, from what I heard, if a person goes missing, they always make you wait 24 hours before they could do something."

"Where did you hear _that?!"_ Jane asked suspiciously.

Darcy shrugged, "TV."

"That's not true!" Garrett jumped into the conversation, still holding both arms.

Darcy glared at Garrett with irritation, "Oh, what makes you think I'm wrong, huh?"

"They only use that rule for TV shows, not real life. The rule is _fiction_, Darcy!"

"It doesn't matter if that rule is real or not!" Erik snapped, "We need to report Kelsey missing anyway."

"We haven't started searching the field yet. And we all don't _really_ know what happened, and how this guy got here," Jane pointed out, gesturing Thor on the ground. "If we did call and they ask what happened, what would you say?" Everyone was silent, not exactly sure how to answer that. "See? You don't know how to answer that question either. I say before we get the police involved, we should search for her and gather what we know. If Kelsey isn't found, we'll call."

Erik paused for a minute, he looked at Jane to see the look of desperation and guilt. She really felt bad about what happened, and really wanted to find Kelsey herself. She was the one who forced her niece to come along, she's clearly blaming herself. How could she? She didn't know that this was going to happen. Kelsey was gone, and there was this strange man on the ground. He might know something, or he could be a nut. Jane was right, they should figure out what happened here before they make the call.

He sighed, "Alright, Jane. You're right." Jane held back the smile of satisfaction, there's no time to be celebrating. She must start her search and find her niece.

They all divided into teams. Erik, AJ, and Darcy would take Thor to the hospital; while Jane and Garrett stayed behind to search for Kelsey. The whole group thought that Garrett should go with Erik and AJ to the hospital and let Darcy help Jane; but Garrett was really insisted, saying that he's bruised and that he'll be fine. He really want to be with his crush, and not _be crushed_ by Thor. Besides, Jane needed a man to protect her if something were to happen.

Erik asked Garrett to help him carry Thor inside the van. Garrett being a wimp like he was, Darcy jumped in and help Erik carry Thor's unconscious body into the van.

"You are taking him to a mental institution, right?" Garrett was watching Thor disappear into the back of the van.

"Garrett," Jane tugged Garrett's jacket for his attention, "don't worry about him. You're helping me find Kelsey (your friend), remember?"

Garrett smiled at that thought. Despite the circumstances, he finally had a chance for alone time with Jane. No Darcy, no Erik, No sibling fights, nobody but him and her. He wouldn't like to call searching for his friend with her aunt a date, a search date maybe. It's better than no alone time at all.

Garrett nodded, "Right."

Erik grunted, finally managed to put Thor's upper half in the van. "Darcy, word of advice... next time you decided to taser somebody, be sure he's already in the car, okay?" Erik said to her irritably. They both slid Thor's other half into the car and slammed the door behind them.

"Jane, we'll meet you here when we drop the man off," Erik instructed.

"Alright," Jane nodded. Jane and Garrett walked away, shining their flashlights at every direction, calling out Kelsey's name.

"AJ," Erik walked over to the boy, who was sitting where Kelsey previously was, hanging his feet over the edge.

"Yeah, Uncle Erik?" AJ asked.

Erik moved his head to the side, gesturing the front of the van, "Get in the front."

Darcy widen her eyes and mouth dropped in disbelief, "What?!" She watched the boy climbed into the passenger's seat, _her_ seat. "How come he gets to sit in the front?"

"In case the man wakes up and tries something, I don't want to risk AJ in the back with him," Erik explained.

Darcy scoffed, "Oh, I see. So you're going to use me as a sacrifice lamb then? You know it's against the law for a child to sit in the front under thirteen. What if we get into an accident and the airbag kills him?"

"Get in the back!" Erik snapped, heading to the driver's side.

"But what if he wakes up?!" Darcy asked.

"Do what you'd done before. Taser him," Erik replied as he stepped inside the vehicle and shut the door behind him.

Darcy rolled her eyes and grumbled, "This is going to be one hell of a road trip.


	6. Chapter 5: This is One Hel of a Night

_**Chapter 5: This is One Hel of a Night**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue...**

"Stay still please," Eir instructed Fandral, pouring some kind of liquid onto the wound. Fandral cried out in pain, feeling the stinging sensation into his chest.

Volstagg walked behind the healing table and Fandral, offering his hand to him, "Here, my good friend. Squeeze it." Fandral took his hand, squeezing it tightly while grunted in pain. Volstagg cringed at his tight grip, realizing how much his friend was suffering.

Hogan and Sif were watching, and flinched from listening to Fandral's cries. They felt bad about what happened to him, but it's not their fault, he was in this state. They knew that.

Fandral took deep breaths as another healer placed the bandage over the wound.

"Here you are," Eir said to him with a pleasant smile, "That should heal by morning."

"Excellent," Fandral said breathlessly, returning the smile as he released Volstagg's hand and laid his hand to his side. Volstagg shook his hand that Fandral held and walked back to Sif and Hogan. "Well then..." Fandral tried to sit up, while he pressed his hand against his chest, "may I go?"

Eir pushed him back on the table, "I'm afraid not. I need to keep you overnight."

Sif furrowed her brows in confusion. She stepped in beside Eir, giving her a questionable look, "But Eir, you said that he's going to be fine."

Eir nodded, "Yes, I did; but no need to fret, Lady Sif, we're just taking precautions." Eir glared at Fandral, "Sir Fandral is lucky that the ice didn't pierce his heart."

"You can say that I was born lucky," Fandral said with a small grin and a chuckle.

Everyone laughed with him, but that happy moment didn't last for long. The doors burst wide open, everyone looked over their shoulder to see two guards and Loki, who was carrying a girl in his arms.

"Eir!" Loki called out, rushing to a healing table next to Fandral's.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" Eir asked worriedly.

"She needs help!" he explained as he laid the girl on the table.

Eir and four other healers sped to the table, examining Kelsey who wasn't moving. Her head still had that big gash, still bleeding. There was dry blood staining her cheek, her hair, and down her neck.

Eir began examining the poor girl. Sif and the two warriors stood by Loki, curious to know what happened. Eir asked that silent question to Loki.

"She hit her head, and it has not stop bleeding," Loki explained.

"Loki, who is that girl?" Hogun questioned him.

Loki ignored Hogun, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The healers were still examining her. Eir opened Kelsey's eyes and shined a bright light on them to see if her pupils would respond to the light.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Eir didn't answer Loki's question, she assigned her assistants what they needed to do. Fandral wanted to get up to see the girl himself, but one of the healers told him no and got out a curtain to block his view of their new patient.

"Eir, I asked you question," Loki said more impatiently.

"Loki, how do you know her? What happened to Thor?!" Sif grasped Loki's shoulder, trying to get him to answer her own question. She never seen this girl before, and the way she was dressed was odd. She didn't see Thor around, she wanted to know where he was.

Loki shoved Sif's hand off him and stepped closer Eir, getting angry that she never answered his question. "Eir, I am talking to you! I command you to answer! Is she going to be alright?! YES or NO!"

Eir huffed and straightened her back, pausing what she's doing.

"EIR!"

She was irritated by Loki's questions and unwanted gods around her. "Your highness, please!"

"You have to tell me if she's going to wake up!"

Instead of answering Loki's question, she ordered one of the healers to escort the warriors and the prince out. While he was getting kicked out the healing room, Loki was still asking unanswered questions to the healer, who had no clue. She assured the trickster that when they know the answer, he'll know it as well.

Loki, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif exited the room. The healer shut the door and continued to help Eir with the young girl.

Loki obviously wasn't satisfied with the healer's response, "When we know, you know - That is NOT an answer!" Loki slammed his fist against the door and began pacing.

"Loki!" Sif and the two warriors wanted answers. They had to chase Loki back and forth so they could face him. Hogan and Sif quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Volstagg was behind him, grabbing his shoulders to keep him from moving.

"Unhand me!" Loki commanded angrily.

"Loki, I do not understand!" Volstagg cried desperately, "What happened?! Who is that maiden?"

"And where is Thor?!" Sif demanded, using the same angry tone as Loki's.

Loki glared at Sif with evil eyes, "Thor? Is that all who you can think about?! He is not dead, if that's what you're wondering! He is a god, you mewling quim! He CAN NOT DIE!"

"Loki!" Hogun cried in shock, "Calm yourself."

"What?! You know I'm right! Gods can not die, but mortals can!"

Sif and the two warriors widen their eyes at Loki's statement in disbelief.

"What are you saying, Loki?" Sif asked quietly, "That girl in there is a... _mortal_?"

"No, she is a frost giant - OF COURSE she is mortal, you stupid woman!" Loki snapped.

"Not possible," Volstagg whispered, loosening his grip on Loki's shoulders. "No mortal has ever come to Asgard-"

"Oh?" Loki stepped away from Volstagg and faced him, "So you think I am lying? I am the God of Mischief and Lies, so you assume-"

"No. No. Of course not! I-I am just saying that it is impossible."

"Ask my father, and he will tell you the same story, I told you." Loki was about to resume his pacing, but Hogun grabbed a hold of him. Loki whirled his head to face him with an infuriated gaze.

"Loki, you need to sit," Hogun said softly.

"I can not! It's not fair that Fandral stays in there, and be the first one to know about the mortal. I should be there. I should have answers. I found her!"

"You _can_ sit, Loki!" Sif said, "Because that girl is mortal, it will certainly take a while for them to heal her. You need to tell us what happened in the dome. Where is Thor? And how did that mortal get into Asgard?"

Loki stayed silent and stared at Sif, who's waiting anxiously for a response. Loki knew that she's mostly concerned about Thor. He let out a sad chuckle, "That's the thing, Sif... I've been asking the same question myself."

**~000~**

"Name?" the nurse asked. Erik, Darcy, and AJ arrived at the hospital and the nurses and doctors took unconscious Thor away.

"Um..." Erik paused, trying to remember what the man said his name was. "I think it was... was..."

"Thor!" AJ cried out, trying to reach the desk while getting on his tippy-toes.

The nurse looked over at the desk to see the little blonde boy, then glared at Erik questionably.

He shrugged, "What he said."

"Okay..." the nurse went back to her computer, typed the name while spelling it out loud. "And your relationship to him?"

"There's no relationship," Erik replied.

"Until Brad ran him over," Darcy mumbled, referring to Garrett.

"Weren't your hands on the wheel?" AJ questioned her.

"So? He was the driver."

"So? You used your weapon on the big guy. A _very_ cool weapon I might add."

Darcy smiled at that memory, thinking about how she can take down a big guy like Thor, Garrett's scream, and Thor's weight on top of him. "Yes, I did," she said proudly.

**~000~**

"KELSEY!" Jane was going at it for a half an hour. She and Garrett had been searching the whole desert field, finding nothing but the siblings' homework and workbooks. They tried to follow their van tracks and hope to find footprints, but Kelsey was no where in sight. It was as if she vanished.

"I don't understand!" Jane cried desperately.

"What?" Garrett questioned him.

"I mean how can Kelsey just disappear without a trace? What the hell happened?"

Garrett sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know. I was driving so I didn't see anything... except for that crazy storm."

"She was in the back with AJ and Erik."

"Well... I-I think... I think I heard Erik telling her to shut the door," the memories about what happened in that hour slowly came to Garrett's mind. There was chaos, danger, and mostly yelling. Garrett wasn't paying attention to details, except for that storm cloud, Jane, and Darcy's hands on the wheel.

Jane gasped and glared at Garrett with fear in her eyes, "Y-You... You don't think she'd fallen out of the van, during that ride, do you?"

Garrett shrugged, "Maybe..." He paused, then his eyes brightened, an idea came to mind, "I got a theory."

Jane shined her flashlight on him, staring at him anxiously, waiting to hear his theory, "What?"

"Well... maybe Kelsey _did_ fall out of the car..."

Jane nodded, hating the suspense. She wanted answers, wanted to hear the boy's theory. The woman was desperate, she's willing to hear anything. She wanted to find her niece quickly. "Yeah, and?!"

"And she saw that twister coming. Maybe she got up and ran the opposite way we're going. Maybe she ran home. It's been forty-five minutes since that storm cloud and the big scary dude appeared. She's probably home right now, waiting anxiously for us to come home."

Jane was thinking about his theory, it could be accurate. Kelsey was known to run from things, including danger. She must've been shaken from falling out of the car, and seeing the storm made her flee. She must be so scared and horrified. Jane thought she felt guilty before, but thinking about Kelsey's shaken state heightened it.

"We must go back and see she's there!" Jane exclaimed as she ran back to where Erik said he'll meet them.

Garrett watched her run like the wind, and sighed heavily. He wanted to continue searching for his friend with Jane. He wanted to spend some quality time with his crush. But finding Kelsey was the number one priority in Jane's eyes, same as Garrett. He shined his flashlight at Jane's direction and ran after her.

"Wait for me!" Garrett cried out.

**~000~**

Thor finally came too, feeling a hand on his arm. He looked up to see a doctor, who noticed him awake.

"Hi," the doctor said with a pleasant grin.

Thor wasn't smiling or being friendly. He looked at his arm where the doctor had his gloved hand on. Then, he glared back at the doctor angrily, silently asking what he was doing.

"Just taking a little blood," the doctor explained.

"How DARE you attack the Son of Odin!" Thor roared, yanking his arm out of the doctor's grip. The doctor tried to get him under control, but Thor refused to cooperate.

"I need some help!" the doctor cried out. A few doctors rushed to Thor's bed, holding him down, only to get shoved and pushed by the patient.

"Somebody call security!" the female cried, before she was pushed off the bed. Thor's main goal was to escape the room, he was willing to injure a few doctors to achieve it. Before he reached the door, two security guards barged inside, they grabbed both his arms and slammed struggling Thor against the window.

"You are NO match for the mighty-" Thor's words were cut off by pinch from a sedation drug, one of the doctors gave him. The drug immediately kicked in, making Thor fast asleep.

**~000~**

The Warriors _Two_ and Sif left Loki, failed to get answers from him. Loki was still waiting outside the healing pacing back and forth, waiting for news about the young girl. He still couldn't process what just happened. Everything happened so fast. One moment Thor was gone, the next a young woman showed up with her big brown eyes staring at him. The mortal shouldn't be here. Volstagg was right about one thing, no mortal had ever set foot in Asgard. How did she get into the Bi-Frost? He wanted to ask the girl these questions. Once they were answered, he'll send her home. Asgard was no place for a mortal, let alone a little girl like her.

His hands were behind his back as he continued pacing. He refused to sleep or sit until he heard something from the healers.

"Loki," a woman's voice caught his attention. He turned his head to the side and looked behind with the corner of his eye to see the Queen of Asgard. His mother.

"Mother," Loki turned his body so he could face her. He was embraced by her mother tightly, he could hear her quiet sobs.

"Loki, I was so worried about you!" his mother exclaimed as she took Loki's hands, expressing her concern, "Your friends told me what happened in the healing room. Saying something about a _mortal_ here and Thor is missing! I wanted them to explain, but they had no idea what is going on. They had said you refuse to tell them."

Loki shook his head, "Mother, it was not because I refuse, you see I have no knowledge of-" Frigga gasped, stopping Loki's talk. His eyebrows furrowed at her in confusion.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Frigga didn't answer, she stared wide-eyed and covered her mouth in horror but not at Loki's face. Loki followed her gaze to see that she was staring at his hands that had dry-blood stains, _her_ blood. His eyes widen as well, and his hands started trembling. He looked up at his mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Loki..." Frigga whispered, "Oh Valhalla, what has happened?"

Loki looked back at his shaky, bloody hands. He didn't answer. He didn't know how to explain it. "I... I do not know. I-It all happened so fast. I-I can not... could not..."

"Loki," Frigga's soft voice stopped Loki's stammering. He looked back at her, as she took both his blood-stained hands and covering them with her soft comforting ones. "How about we go and get yourself cleaned up? Then maybe you will explain it to me more clearly."

Loki widen his eyes, shaking his head. His eyes were at the large doors where the mortal girl was in. "M-Mother, I can not leave! She-"

"Loki, I will inform the guards to alert us once they receive the word."

"I want to be first to hear the news from the healers."

"And you shall," Frigga gave him a small smile, "First, lets get you cleaned up, food in you, and you can start the story from the beginning."

"But what about-"

"Loki Odinson, pacing and worrying will not help," Frigga said firmly. "Please, Loki, listen to me."

Loki hated it, but his mother was right. Mortals don't heal faster as the gods in Asgard. The healers might work on her all night. He wanted to stay and continue pacing. However, he planned to tell his mother what happened in Jotunheim and Thor's current whereabouts. He looked down at himself, and realized that there was drops of blood on his armor. He needed to freshen up.

His eyes were back on Frigga, who knew his answer before he said it. She locked arms with his son's and lead him down the hall.

"This way, my son."

Loki walked with Frigga, but not before he glanced at the double doors over his shoulder, hoping that Eir or a healer would come out. When that didn't happen, he kept on walking and didn't give a second glance.

**~000~**

When the group returned to glasshouse, they searched the whole place and still there was no sign of Kelsey. Jane was getting another panic attack. She could've sworn that Garrett's theory was true.

Erik suggested to call the police and let them help. They couldn't figure out what happened at the field. All they know was there's a crazy storm and some guy appeared out of nowhere, and Kelsey vanished in those minutes. Jane knew that Erik was right, and they needed to report her missing.

Jane was too stressed and overwhelmed with her thoughts on Kelsey, she was unable to talk to the officer on the phone. So Garrett had taken over.

He told them her information, what exactly happened, answered all the questions the policeman asked. Garrett asked if they were going to begin the search, but what the officer said was surprising.

From the tone of his voice, he didn't actually believe Garrett's story about the storm. He believed that Kelsey just ran away and would be back home eventually. However, Kelsey was seventeen years old, a minor, the officer had to file the report and send officers to search the area of Puente Antigua. He assured Garrett that they'll do everything they can to find Kelsey. Once he said it, he hung up, and Garrett huffed in frustration.

"Can you believe him?!" Garrett cried out.

"What did he say?" Erik asked.

"Is he going to find my sister?" AJ asked hopefully. He learned that the police were supposed to help people. If anybody would be right for job, it's the police.

Garrett scoffed, "He said they are going to do the best they can."

"That's good, right?" AJ asked, not sure why Garrett sounded like it was a bad thing.

Garrett frowned, "Did you hear how he said it? There's no sincerity. He told me that, and I quote: 'If there was a twister (Again, he didn't believe me), Kelsey possibly ran away, and would probably turn herself in the morning. Until then, we all need to do was have a good night sleep'."

Darcy rolled her eyes as she took a bite from her pudding cup. "Typical," she murmured with her mouth full, "Looks like it's up to us, Team! Whoo!" Darcy raised her arm up, and cheered with no enthusiasm.

"Are they even going to search for her?" Erik asked with disappointment in his voice.

"He said they are, but I doubt they'll find her..." Garrett looked over at Jane, who stared back at him with a brink of tears. He instantly regretted saying the last part, "BUT! There's a possibility they will!"

Jane sighed heavily, "Appreciate the encouragement, Garrett."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Darcy placed her pudding cup down and pulled something out of her pocket.

"What now?" Garrett demanded angrily.

"I am a genius!" Darcy declared happily.

"What is it?" Jane demanded, using the same tone as Garrett's.

"You will be happy with me, when I give you my idea," She lifted up her arm, revealing her cellphone with a smile. Hopefully, her team would realize what her plan was quickly.

"You're going to order us pizza?" Garrett asked sarcastically, "Wow, Darcy! That is the GREATEST idea you ever made!"

Darcy glared at Garrett, pressing her lips together into a scowl, "Shut up."

"I know!" AJ raised his hand up, "You are going to call Kelsey with your phone!" Garrett, Jane, and Erik widen their eyes in amazement. Why didn't _they_ think of that before?

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We got ourselves a winner!" Darcy declared. She flipped her phone open and began dialing Kelsey's number.

"Holy smokes, Darcy!" Erik said in shock, "You _are _a genius!"

Darcy smiled that was filled with pride, "Glad to have some appreciation around here." She smirked at Garrett's direction, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," Garrett snapped. "Just call her number, will ya?"

"I am," Darcy finished dialing Kelsey's number, all they had to do was wait for a response...

They waited...

Jane stared at the phone anxiously and desperately, begging Kelsey to pick up.

And waited...

AJ and Erik were silently praying to hear Kelsey's voice. Garrett hated the suspense, he wanted to hear that Kelsey was okay and that she'll come home. The last thing he wanted was for Kelsey and Jane to be in harm's way.

When they thought this call was going straight to voicemail...

_"When she was just a girl... She expected the world... But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep..."_

Everyone gasped when they listened to Kelsey's favorite band as her ringtone, and immediately started searching for the phone. Hopefully, if they find the phone, they'll find Kelsey as well. Everyone split up and searched the area of the glasshouse.

_"And dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise. Every time she closed her eyes..."_

"Kelsey!" Jane cried anxiously as she searched through the house, hoping she'll see Kelsey in a deep sleep or something. "If you're here, you need to say so, okay?! You're giving me and everyone else a panic attack!"

"Mostly Jane," Darcy mumbled. She knew that Kelsey would be fine. She didn't know it, but she just had her feeling. She had faith. When they didn't find Kelsey's phone in the kitchen, living room, or lab area; they've come face to face with the van.

_"When she was just a girl... She expected the world... But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth..."_

Erik opened the back of the van...

_"Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly..."_

Erik stepped inside and searched the van...

_"Every tear, a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes... In the night, the stormy night-"_

The song had been cut off. Jane and the kids were waiting anxiously for Erik to come out with Kelsey.

Erik jumped out of the van and looked straight at Jane with a disappointment look on her face. Garrett, AJ, and Darcy understood that look, but Jane didn't seem to pick it up. She was too anxious.

"Well?!" Jane demanded, silently asking the obvious question.

Erik sighed sadly, holding up his hand that revealed Kelsey's gray phone. Jane stared at it in disbelief.

"I found it in her school bag," Erik explained. "She isn't in the van, if she did we would've known sooner."

"I'm sorry, Jane," Darcy apologized, "I thought that Kelsey had her phone with her."

Jane didn't say a word. Her eyes were on her phone emotionlessly.

"Jane, are you okay?" Erik asked, quickly realizing that question was stupid. Of course, Jane wasn't okay. Kelsey disappeared, probably out in desert, freezing to death.

"Is there anything we could do?" Garrett asked, placing a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

After long minutes of silence, Jane finally responded.

"Yeah..." Jane whispered, not taking her eyes off the phone, "There is something you could do..."

Garrett paused, waiting for her to continue. When she fell silent again, he spoke, "Well... name it, and I'll be happy to..."

Jane snatched the phone from Erik and stuffed it in her pocket. She jumped inside the van without saying a word. Everyone furrowed their brows and peeked inside the van, curious to see what she's doing.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Erik demanded.

She found a flashlight under the seat and hurried out the van. She faced the two young adults, "You two are in charge of putting AJ to bed!"

Darcy and Garrett widen their eyes in disbelief, "Say what?!"

"Jane, what are you saying?" Erik demanded, "What are you planning?!"

"Simple, Erik," Jane put on a jacket, she knew that it's going to be cold outside. "I'm going out to find my niece."

"I thought we agreed to let the police-"

"You agreed!" Jane snapped, "If you don't want to come along, fine, but I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. Wendy and Patrick had put a lot of trust in me to take care of Kelsey and AJ, and I'm not going to let them down."

"But you're putting Darcy and Garrett to babysit AJ. That's a stupide thing to do!" Erik pointed out. "Did you forget what Garrett almost done to the kitchen?"

"I'll be back with Kelsey, before Garrett sets the house on fire and Darcy touch something she shouldn't." Jane hurried out the glasshouse.

"But Jane!" Erik was too late to stop her, Jane exited the house. Erik sighed in frustration, putting on his coat to go after Jane. "Hold on, Jane! I'm coming!" As much as he wanted to let the police search for Kelsey, he didn't want Jane to go out in the dark by herself.

Before Erik could hurry out the door, AJ tugged Erik's coat to get his attention. "You're not actually going to leave me here alone with them, are you?!" AJ pointed at Garrett and Darcy, who were against the idea as well. They would rather stay up all night looking for their friend than put an eight-year-old to sleep... T_ogether!_

"I'm sorry, AJ," Erik said with sympathy. "This isn't my doing. It's your aunt's."

"Why can't you let me go with you?!"

"You can't. It's way past your bedtime, even if it wasn't, I don't think Jane would want to lose another kid, when she already lost one. So you're staying here."

"No! Please!" AJ begged, getting on his knees and clutching his pants, "Don't leave me, Uncle Erik! Don't leave me here alone!"

"For heaven sakes, AJ, Jane and I will be back. You will be asleep. You'll be fine... as long as Darcy and Garrett don't burn the house down and fight." Erik felt bad for leaving AJ with babysitters, who were incapable with the task; but he couldn't let Jane go out there by herself.

Erik managed to escape AJ's hold and ran out of the glasshouse, chasing after Jane, who possibly left town by now.

AJ was on the ground, crying and screaming dramatically, "NOOOO!"

Garrett and Darcy stood there, still dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Garrett asked.

"Was I hired to be an intern or a babysitter?" Darcy asked herself. Either way, she knew that she won't get paid.


	7. Chapter 6: More Drama Kings and Queens

_**Chapter 6: More Drama Kings and Queens**_

_**Disclaimer: Read Prologue...**_

After cleaned up Loki told his mother the recent events, he had enough sense to tell his _friends_ the story as well. While his mother had plans of her own.

Odin was staring at the view of his palace from his balcony. He heard a door slammed from the bedroom. He didn't need to turn around to know who entered the room; he expected her, and just as Loki said before, she won't take the new about Thor kindly.

"How could you?!" The queen cried out angrily at her husband.

Odin didn't turn or face her. He sighed, "I suppose he told you."

"I does not matter if he told me!" Frigga snapped, "How could you have done this!? To your own son?!"

"Do you understand what he had said in motion?!" Odin finally faced her, showing the same anger Frigga was giving him. "He's taking us to the brink of war!"

"But banishment?! You would lose him forever?" she asked with teary eyes.

"What would you have done?"

"I would not have exile him to a world of mortals! Strip of his powers and suffer alone!" She shook her head at him in disappointment, "I would never have the heart to do such a thing."

"That is why I _am king_," Odin hissed. "I TOO grieve the loss of our son! There are some thing you and I can not undo. His fate is in his own hands now."

"And now look at what your decision has brought us?! A mortal!"

Odin frowned at that the thought of the mortal girl being here.

"How did she enter the Bi-Frost?" Frigga questioned him.

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Odin snapped, "I do not have the knowledge of this surprise visitor!" Odin took deep breaths, calming himself. "Where is she now?" he demanded with disgust.

"She is under Eir's care," Frigga stated calmly, "Loki had been pacing outside the healing room for a long time, waiting for news about the mortal."

"He should know better than to take that girl to the healing room! She should have been sent back to Midgaurd with haste."

Frigga's mouth hung opened, staring at her king in horror, "With an injury that has been caused by _you_?!"

"You dare blame me for this mess?! How was I to know she would come here?!"

"You thought that sending her back with an injury would solve this problem?"

"My dear, the mortal's world have people called doctors. Let them deal with her."

"I will not let you do such thing! She is hurt in _our_ kingdom by _your_ actions! You can not abandon the mortal in that current state!"

"What do you propose we do, Frigga? Keep her, till she is well?"

As simple as it sounded, that's exactly what Frigga had in mind. Odin sadly knew it as well.

"Frigga, don't be ridiculous."

"She is _our_ responsibility now, whether you like it or not." Frigga stated as she left the bedroom, leaving Odin alone stunned.

**~000~**

Loki found Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg in a room where a fire was lit in the center. They were all waiting anxiously for Thor, or any word of him.

Hogun looked up when he heard a door slam and footsteps, noticing Loki in present, "Loki."

Sif and Volstagg turned their heads to face Loki standing by the massive door.

"Good to see you, my friend," Volstagg said to him with a smile, "Any word about the girl?"

Loki's head fell, shaking his head.

Volstagg's smile fell, "Oh."

Loki slowly walked towards them, with hands folded behind his back and his head held high without giving eye contact.

"I am here to tell you all everything," Loki stated.

The warriors' eyes brightened anxiously.

"You are?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes," Loki sat down on a couch next to Sif.

"Loki, what is going on?" Sif demanded, dying to know what happened to Thor.

Loki took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, before his eyes were on Sif. The woman widen her eyes, seeing that Loki was holding back the tears. Loki wasn't the type to show emotion in front of a group. Something must've happened, and it wasn't good.

"Thor has been banished," Loki stated.

The warriors widen their eyes and jaws dropped in shock, giving Loki a sharp glare.

"What?!" Sif cried out, standing up and facing Loki with anger.

"At the dome, there was a heated discussion. Thor said things that disapproved Father, and Father tried to talk sense into him; but Thor didn't listen. He's now in Midgard. When we all thought it was the end of it, the mortal came to Asgard unexpectedly by the Bi-Frost, and..." Loki lowered his head, "you all know the rest."

Sif's fire in her eyes went out by the tears threatening to fall. She lowered herself back on the couch and stared at the fire in silence. Thor was gone, and she'll never see him again.

"We should have never let him go," Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him," Sif replied quietly.

"We are all alive still," Hogun said, rubbing medicine on Volstagg's frost burn arm "If his majesty had not showed up..." Hogun trailed off, refusing to finish that sentence.

"How did Odin even know where we were?" Volstagg asked out loud. Everyone was silent as the warriors tried to figure out the answer, except one demi-god, who knew how Odin knew.

"Me," he stated. The warriors froze and turned to Loki in shock.

"What?" Hogun asked him.

Loki faced Hogun and explained, "Before we left, I told a guard to tell Odin where we're headed. He should be flogged for taking so long, we never should have reached Jotunheim."

"You told?!" Volstagg asked in disbelief.

"I saved our lives!" Loki snapped, standing up from his seat facing Volstagg angrily. After staring at Volstagg's shocked gaze for a moment, Loki took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself.

"And Thor's," he added gently, "I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did. How should I know that the mortal would be near the Bi-Frost in the wrong place and time?!"

Sif rose from the couch to face Loki, showing a desperate look on her face, "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

"If I do then what?" Loki asked. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you. But you know who he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs for it's king?!"

Before the conversation could go any further, the door was opened and everyone turned to see the guard entered the room.

"Your highness, Eir the head healer wished to see you urgently," the guard stated.

Loki quickly followed the guard out the room, heading to the healing room to speak to Eir, hoping that she had good news involving the mortal.

The three warriors watched the prince leave, until he disappeared behind the door.

"He may speak the good of Asgard, but he always been so jealous of Thor," Sif stated.

"We should be grateful, he saved our lives," Volstagg said.

"Laufey said..." Hogun began, "There were traitors in the House of Odin." The warriors thought about Hogun's theory on Loki. Would Loki stoop so low and betray the people in Asgard? They know he's a trickster, but this was a whole new level for Loki.

**~000~**

"How is she?" Loki demanded the healers as he entered the room.

"Your highness," One of the healers approached Loki, bowing her head.

"How is she?" Loki questioned her.

"Your highness, we did everything we could."

Loki widen his eyes in disbelief, every time somebody said _we did everything we could_ it mean that something went wrong. He was shaking his head in denial, "No."

The healer looked up at Loki, "Your highness, she's-"

"No! This can not be true!" Loki denied, "Are you telling me she's DEAD?!"

The healers jumped at Loki's sudden outburst and stared.

"Your highness, let me explain," the healer begged him, who moved past her to find the girl. He wanted to see if it was true from his own eyes. He was stopped by Eir; she and the curtain behind her were blocking his view of the mortal.

"Your highness," Eir tried to speak to her prince, but he was making it difficult. He wanted to see her body.

"How could she be dead?!" Loki demanded with emotion in his voice, "You have the magic to heal! If you can heal Fandral, you can certainly heal a mere mortal!"

Fandral sat up when he heard his name called, clutching his wound tightly, "Loki, my friend."

Loki ignored Fandral and kept his infuriated gaze on Eir, demanding answers.

Eir was shocked by his accusation, "Who told you this?"

"Her!" Loki pointed at the healer behind him.

Eir gave the healer a disapproved look, "Mary!"

Mary was in the brink of crying, her arm were up defensively, "I-I only told him we did everything we could! I never told him she died!"

"Your tone of voice said otherwise!" Loki argued.

"Loki, she is not dead!" Fandral spoke up, wincing in pain from his wound before lying back down.

Loki glared at Fandral, surprised by his statement. He turned to Eir confusingly.

"What?" he asked her quietly.

Eir took a deep breath before speaking to Loki slowly and calmly, "The girl is a mortal, and her injuries were severe. She has what doctors call a concussion."

"What is that?"

"A concussion is a traumatic head injury. It is caused by a blow to the head, a fall that jars the brain inside the skull."

"And?"

"And it's a good thing you brought her in when you did, otherwise she would never be awake again."

"So... Just to be clear, she is _not_ dead?" Loki asked, hoping he understood her correctly.

Eir shook her head, "No, she is not. Her cuts and bruises are healed, but her brain needs some time to heal on it's own. I gave her a small dose of our medicine to numb the pain; if I gave her any more, I'm afraid she couldn't handle our magic here."

"How much time would she have for her brain to heal?"

"Injuries like that from a god, one would heal quickly. But for a mortal like the young woman behind the curtain, I don't know for sure. Our immune system are a lot different from mortals."

"Will she be able to wake up?"

Eir nodded, "Yes. But I must advise you, and the king and queen as well that she stays here until she's healed completely. I believe that her brain can not handle a trip back to Midgard through the Bi-Frost."

"How long before she's ready to leave?"

"I do not know. I need to check on her a couple times to see the healing progress of the brain."

Loki peered behind Eir to see the curtain where the girl was kept inside, "I want to speak with her."

"She's resting, right now. When she wakes up, then you may."

"Is it alright if I have a moment alone with her. I promise I won't wake her."

Eir stared at Loki to see if there was any mischief behind the desperate look on his face. When she didn't, she reluctantly nodded, "Very well."

Loki bowed his head at Eir, "Thank you." Eir and the healers left the healing tables to give them some peace.

Loki was about to enter the curtain, but stopped when he heard Fandral said, "She'll be fine, Loki." The trickster looked over his friend to see him lying down, holding onto the bandage to his wound.

Loki took a deep breath before going behind the curtain. He inhaled sharply, seeing the mortal. He walked slowly towards her to get a closer look. The healers cleaned her up nicely, though there was a long bandage wrapped around her head. He was relived to see that she was breathing. He noticed that she was no longer wearing that jacket, instead her head was resting on it like a pillow.

Despite what happened, she looked peaceful, not to mention pretty. Her best feature was her eyes. He remembered those big brown eyes staring right at him, he just wanted to look at them again. This reminded Loki of his father in the Odinsleep. He still wasn't used to that scene, every time he watched his father sleep.

He turned his attention to the bandage around her head. He carefully ran his thumb down the bandage without touching her skin. If he did, then he would break his word with Eir and wake the poor girl. She needed her rest after traveling through the Bi-Frost and earning a blow to the head.

He looked down to see chill bumps forming on her arms. She must be cold. Loki looked around to see if there was any covering to keep the girl warm. He could use the jacket under the blonde's head, but then she would have no pillow and would wake up. He noticed the long green cape attached to his armor. It would have to do. He unattached his cape from his armor and carefully laid it on the girl's body.

"Here you are," Loki whispered. His eyes were back on Kelsey's face and continued to run his thumb across the bandage, "I don't know who you are, or what happened to you; but I promise you that you will be well taken care of. Knowing my father, he would cast you out like he did to Thor, but I won't let that happen. You have my word."

**~000~**

While Jane and Erik were out looking for Kelsey, Darcy and Garrett were forced to put AJ to bed. The job was far too difficult. AJ was a demanding kid, who wanted things done perfectly. It was even more difficult when the young adults argued.

"_Two months earlier, the pleasant Gotham suburb of Greenville was in flames..." _

AJ's bedtime story was from a comic book. Darcy was reading a Batman comic called _Mistress of Fear._ Unlucky for AJ, she's reading it in boredom and too fast. It's as if she was forced to read it, which she was. AJ was generous and let her picked out a comic to read, but all he got was a non-exciting story read by the worst storyteller ever.

"_All the bullies and tormentors, who had made my earlier life such hell had long ago been dealt with, so I decided to spread my wings, pastures new, fresh fields to plow-"_

"What are you doing?" Garett demanded coming in the room with a Superman cup in his hand.

Darcy gave Garett a glare, "Reading, moran. What's it look like?"

"No need to be snappy, four eyes," Garett said, handing the cup to AJ, "Here ya go, squirt. Your night-night drink."

AJ took a sip from the drink. One taste of it, AJ made a reaction. His nose wrinkled, his eye brows furrowed. Darcy was amused from his look of dissatisfaction.

"The milk is cold," he said.

Garett shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"I want warm milk."

"Why? It's just milk."

"I read that warm milk makes you sleepy."

"I'm sure cold milk would do the same."

"Nuh-uh!"

Darcy raised a finger up, speaking up, "I also heard that milk mixed with honey is better for you, not to mention the taste."

Garret sent daggers at her direction, while AJ's eyes brightened.

"Really?!" AJ asked with a smile. He turned to Garrett, "Can you make that for-"

"No!" Garrett snapped, "I'm your babysitter, not a chef."

"Cooking is one of the qualities, you need for a babysitter," Darcy said.

"Shut up, and read that comic for the kid!"

Darcy rolled her eyes, returned her attention back to the comic, "_I chose Greenvale at random. I pitied against neighbor, against friend, against parent, against child... Fear and it's cousins panic-"_

_"_You're reading it wrong," AJ complained.

Darcy stopped reading and frowned, "What's wrong now?"

"You're not reading it right," AJ repeated. "You're skipping words, reading too fast, and you don't sound like Scarecrow."

"That's because I'm not Scarecrow."

"Doesn't matter," Garrett jumped in the conversation. It was Darcy's turn to give Garrett a dark gaze. "You're a storyteller. You need to act like it's really happening."

"You seriously think you can do better?" Darcy challenged him.

Garrett shrugged, "Sure."

Darcy scoffed, getting off AJ's bed, "Okay, Mark Twain, sit your ass down, and _you..."_ Darcy shoved the comic against Garret's chest, "start reading this shit to him!"

The boys widen their eyes and raised their brows, couldn't believe that Darcy was using bad language. She's lucky that Jane wasn't home, or else Jane would've washed Darcy's mouth with hand soap.

"Well, isn't this a nice way to talk in front of a seven year old," Garret said with a sarcastic smile.

"Eight and a half!" AJ corrected him.

"Whatever." Garrett dismissed his correction with a wave, before returning his attention back to Darcy, "Why don't you fix AJ a nice warm cup of mil mixed with honey, since you said it's better?"

"Don't tell me what to do?!" Darcy argued, "If the kid wanted me to fix him a drink, he would've asked."

"Could you?" AJ asked.

Darcy turned around, facing the blonde boy with a smile. She patted his head and taking the drink from him. "Yes, AJ. I would be happy to fix you up a drink. The _right_ way," she mostly said the last statement to Garrett, who rolled his eyes and took Darcy's spot on the bed.

"Okay, Squirt, what section are you on?"

"The part where Darcy was skipping words?" AJ pointed a certain textbox on a page, "Right here."

"Okay," Garrett laid back, having to adjust before he started reading. _"I SPENT WEEKS SOWING THE SEEDS OF FEAR INTO THE GOOD PEOPLE!"_

AJ and Darcy unwillingly jumped at Garrett's sudden yelling. His loud voice caused Darcy to accidentally drop AJ's cup, spilling the cold milk on the hardwood floor.

"Shit," Darcy cursed quietly. Instead of going to the kitchen to find a rag, she grabbed one of AJ's T-Shirts from the pile on his dresser, and started wiping the milk from the floor.

While she cleaning her mess and soaking AJ's shirt, Garrett continued reading to the boy loudly and dramatically, "_Fear and it's delightful cousins panic, hatred, prejudice, and paranoia! AH, PARANOIA!"_

"SHUT IT!" Darcy cried out cover her ears. Garrett paused his reading and glared at Darcy angrily.

"What?!" Garrett demanded.

"Too dramatic!" AJ explained, holding his ears as well.

"So? I'm reading from Scarecrow's point of view. He's supposed to be dramatic and loud!"

"But not loud enough to burst someone's eardrum, Joker!" Darcy argued.

"Oh?" Garrett's eyes found the floor that had a white liquid stain, "What happened to AJ's drink, accident prone?"

Darcy frowned, "I'm not accident prone, your big mouth happened!"

AJ gasped, realizing what Darcy was using to clean her mess, "Is that my favorite Spiderman T-Shirt?!"

Darcy glared at the cotton shirt in her hand for a moment, then turned to AJ's upset gaze.

"No." She hid the clothing behind her back and pressed her lips together sheepishly.

"My big mouth?" Garrett asked, "What about yours, Fishlips?"

Darcy's jaw dropped, "Who are you calling _fishlips, Wimpy Kid?!"_

"Stupid!"

"Dork!"

"Bitch!"

AJ covered his eyes and shield his eyes shut. All he wanted now was a good night sleep. Their arguing was exhausting.

"Shut up!" AJ cried out. The young adults' argument became silent. They turned their heads to look at the angry blonde. "Look at you two! Acting like a bunch of seven year olds. I feel like an adult in this room."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Squirt-"

"Don't call me that!" AJ snapped.

Garrett's jaw snapped shut.

AJ continued, "Obviously, you two hate each other and want to rip one's hair out. I don't have a problem with that, but I do have a problem with you two yelling and calling names in front of me, Uncle Erik, and Aunt Jane; annoying us, I might add. My sister is missing!" AJ said his last sentence with emotion. Tears started to form. Darcy and Garrett never seen him emotional before, unless he fell and hurt himself.

"And the last thing all of us want is to hear you two talk trash to one another. We're all a team! We're all in this together! We have to stop acting like drama kings and queens, and help find Kelsey! If you two don't stop, then leave this team. But I want you to stop..." AJ confessed, "No matter how annoying you two are, I actually like y'all. Kelsey is really lucky to have friends like you."

AJ sighed, wiping his watery eyes, "Please stop. Don't do it for me, do it for Kelsey, Jane - yourselves!"

Garrett and Darcy looked at each other with a new glimmer in their eyes. Those eyes weren't filled with hatred or anger, this was different. They had no clue what kind of emotion they had in one's eyes.

Darcy sighed heavily, folding her eyes, "The kid is right, Brad."

Garrett wanted to correct her, but he let it slide just for once. He nodded, "Yeah. Kelsey is my friend, and sadly, she's your friend too. I think we should pause our hatred for one another and call a truce, until Kelsey is found."

Darcy nodded in agreement, "Right. We'll keep our comments to ourselves, _until_ Kelsey is found."

"It shouldn't take long, right? Erik and Jane will find her. We don't have to hold it in that long."

"Yeah. As soon as Kelsey is found-"

"Then we'll go back to arguing."

"Agreed."

"So..." Garrett held his hand out for a handshake, "Truce."

Darcy looked at his hand in disgust, she really don't want to touch him.

"Darcy," AJ said in a warning tone, "Remember, who you're doing it for?"

Darcy frowned at AJ, then huffed as she took Garrett's hand and shook it, "Truce."

AJ smiled in satisfaction, "Great... Now get out of my room. I'm ready for bed."

"What about your story?" Garrett asked.

"And your milk with honey?" Darcy added.

"I would rather sleep without those things, then listen to y'alls yap for one more minute."

Darcy and Garrett was taken back by that comment, but tried not to take offense by that.

AJ laid his head on his pillow and yawned. "When Kelsey gets back... could you... could you tell her..." AJ paused to yawn again, then continued sleepily, "...that I'll see her in the morning?"

Darcy gave AJ the thumbs up, "You got it, kid."

"No problem, Squirt," Garret replied, heading for the door. They both know that they'll forget, but they wanted to give AJ reassurance so he'll go to sleep.

"Thanks." AJ whispered, closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," the young adults said back, before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them, leaving the young boy alone to dream.

**~000~**

_Flashing rainbow colors appeared before Kelsey's eyes, all she heard was swooshing noises and screams. She didn't realize her screams were hers. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, then uncovered them when she landed on the ground. Kelsey didn't have the strength to move. Numbness overcame her, she couldn't move a muscle. She stayed still, couldn't lift her eyelids up._

_Then, she heard muffled sounds. She couldn't make out what it was, until the noises became louder and louder. It turned to be voices. Kelsey couldn't understand them, until she heard this._

_"My dear, if you can hear me open your eyes!"_

_It was as if someone was calling out to her. Maybe it was God. All she knew, someone was commanding her to open her eyes. Using all her strength, her eyes slightly opened. The first thing she saw was a bright light blinding her. Was this heaven? _

_She let her head fall to the side and noticed a change of color. This was a person with dark hair dressed in green. Because of her bad vision, the figure was faceless._

_Was Jesus standing in front of her, trying to tell her something? Why wasn't she moving? If this was the King of Kings himself, she needed to show respect. Why didn't she have the strength? Was this real or a dream?_

_She couldn't know for sure, because everything turned black. She could've sworn she heard the voice calling out to her in the dark, trying to pull her back into the light. She wanted to go to the light, but she was too weak._

_The last words she heard was..._

_"You will be taken care of."_

_Was it God assuring her? She was happy to have the encouragement. She wanted to thank him, say something, but she was too numb to move._

Kelsey's heart fastened, letting out an exhale, regaining consciousness from her dream. Kelsey never had a dream like that before. Mostly, she'll have nightmares, either about the death of her parents or her grandmother, or be alone in the dark.

The first thing she felt was her head pounding like her brain demanded to get out of her skull. She moaned, finally had the strength to lift up her arm to rub her head.

Her eyebrows furrowed, feeling a piece of cotton cloth around her head. She didn't remember wrapping a piece of cloth around her head before going to bed. She huffed, assuming that this was her baby brother's handiwork, pranking her again. Kelsey moved her other hand around, touching some kind of thin, silk cover. This wasn't her bed sheet, and Kelsey realized that she wasn't sleeping her own comforter. This was like sleeping on a table. What the hell happened last night? How did she end up sleeping on a table? Kelsey knew she had to open her eyes and process what happened.

She opened her eyes, and a light shined brightly over her, blinding her. She winched and covered her eyes instantly. The light was hurting her, and so was the pounding to her head. She turned her head to the side, away from the light.

She noticed a white curtain next to her. Wait! She was seeing a curtain _clearly_. Did she sleep with her glasses on? Kelsey used her hand, touching her face once more. She wasn't wearing her glasses. She can actually see crystal clear without her glasses! This must be a dream!

Another question entered her pounding skull.

_What the hell is a curtain doing in her bedroom?_

Confusion took over Kelsey's brain, forgetting that she was sleeping on the table, not in bed. She lifted herself up, carefully not looking at the light. She felt the urge to fall back down, she was weak. She was always tired when Jane gave her a wake up cal. Wait a minute. Why wasn't Jane waking her up like she always do?! Why wasn't she in her room? Why was she feeling weaker and a little numb? Why was there a cloth around her head?!

Something was wrong, really wrong. Kelsey realized that she wasn't home. This place was unusual, different. Where the hell was she? Where's Jane? Her brother? Erik? Darcy?! Where was everyone? What the hell happened last night?

Her first instinct was to do one thing.

Freak out...

**A/N: I wasn't planning to post this chapter late. But silly me, I accidentally replaced my old chapter with my new one. Worst part was that I didn't have a document back up for the chapter. I had to retype it word for word, which was exhausting. I had no choice but to delete my other chapters so I can retype the chapter I lost, so the new readers won't get confused. But to make matters worse, somehow I winded up deleting this story instead of deleting the chapters, losing the readers who favorite and followed this story! ****Long story short, I managed to have retype the chapter I accidentally replaced, and now I'm back on track. It's like starting the story over again.**

**If you guys didn't follow me as an author, and didn't get my author note, I so sorry! I would've PM the readers who favorite and followed this story, but I lost track on who favorite or add this story to the alert. I hope you guys can re-favorite and re-follow this story. I promise I won't make the same, stupid mistake again!**

**... **

**Anyway, back to the normal story notes...**

**So what's going to happen next? How will Jane and her gang meet Thor again? What would Kelsey and Loki's relationship start off in this story? I know I said this will be an eventual Loki/OC, I don't want them to fall in love right away, that would be unrealistic and boring. Love takes time, don't you think?**

**I told y'all before that I'm going to write this story with a few tweaks. I'm going to follow the three movies, I mentioned before, but it won't be like reading the same story over again. (Just like my Hercules fanfic. Same plot, but adding something new).**

**Anyway, how would the characters in Asgard treat Kelsey during her stay? How would the characters in earth treat Thor? Is SHEILD going to show up in the storyline? Will Jane ever find her niece? Can Garrett and Darcy keep their word and manage to bite their tongues and get along? Please leave a comment and tell me your opinion or ideas on this story.**

**By the way, I made banners and book covers of this fanfic in . I encourage you all to check them out now. The link to my deviantart home page is in my fanfiction home page.**

**Thank you: Lenny Young, Mimmy14 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you: Amaya Senju for favoring the story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story. Again, I'm sorry for the mess up. Thank you for your patience.**


	8. Chapter 7: What A Morning

_**Chapter 7: What A Morning**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue...**

A red truck sped through the desert trail, but then slowed down when the driver spotted a huge circle on the ground. He had been traveling this trail for a long time, and he never spotted the circle before.

Curiosity took hold as the man drove to that spot to check it out. He got out of his car, and walked up the hill of the circle then down. He walked to the center and saw something stuck on a sandy rock. He inspected it to see a hammer, the Mjolner.

The driver took his arm and attempted to pull the hammer, but it didn't budge. He tried to use both hands, while he pushed his boot against the rock, it still didn't work. No matter how hard he tried to pull the hammer out, it refused to be pulled.

The driver panted for breath, staring at the Mjolner in disbelief. Why's the hammer not coming out? How much did it weigh? The driver huffed in frustration with his hands on his hips, not having a clue.

**~000~**

"OH MY GOSH!" Kelsey tried to leap off the table, but wind up falling and landing on her butt instead. She sat up and noticed her clothes. She didn't remember putting these clothes on before bed. That's not what freaked her out. Her anxiety kicked in when she saw blood stains on her clothes.

Her heart was beating so loud, she could hear it go crazy against her chest. Her blood was pounding against ears. Her breathing quickened, she was hyperventilating. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Kelsey knew something happened to her, but didn't remember. She knew that this place wasn't a hospital. If she was, the large room should've been smaller, an IV should've been inserted in her arm (she'd known because she had it when her tonsils were removed, ten years ago), and she should've woke up wearing a hospital gown not bloody clothes.

Something happened to her. She wasn't in a hospital. She wasn't at the house. No. She assumed she was at the higher place, the place of paradise, the House of God. She must be in heaven.

"I'm dead. I'm dead!" she repeated the words as she pulled herself up on her feet. Confusion took over Kelsey. She died. She should be happy that she was in the most wonderful place in the universe, but she didn't know how or why she died.

Once she was up on her feet, she suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy. She winced, holding onto her head with both hands and her eyes closed, hoping that the dizziness would go away. She thought that heaven was supposed to be pain-free. She wasn't worried about that right now. At this moment, she wanted answers.

When she felt the pressure on her head pass, she opened her eyes and walked quickly to the large, double doors before she banged on them.

"Hello! Hey! Can anybody hear me?! Hello?! Hello?!"

"Young lady!" a voice echoed in the room.

Kelsey moved away from the door and looked up on the ceiling in confusion.

"Young lady!" the voice repeated.

She assumed that it was a certain someone who's speaking to her. "Yes! Yes, God! I can hear you! Where are you?!"

"In here!"

"I can hear you, but I can't see you," Kelsey whirled around with her eyes on the ceiling.

"For goodness sakes, child, turn around! I am lying on a healing table!" the voice was getting a little irritated.

Kelsey turned around, ready to kneel before the King of Kings, but instead she saw a blonde man with a mustache that was curled upward (reminded Kelsey of Geraldo, but his mustache was much thicker) and a beard to go along with it. He was lying on a table, propped his elbows on the table so he could greet the girl face-to-face.

"Good day, young lady," Fandral greeted her with a smile.

Kelsey was silent in confusion. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed at the warrior questionably.

She pointed at him, "Are you God?"

Fandral scrunched his eyebrows at her, confused by her question, "Well, my dear, I am _a _god." He used his strength to lift his arm up to shake the teenager's hand, "Fandral, Warrior and Protector of Asgard."

Kelsey still kept a confused look on her face, lowering her hand back to her side, "How disappointing."

Fandral was taken back and feel a little self-conscious by her response. No woman had ever resisted his charm, but this one didn't even give him a smile.

"Okay, I want answers!" Kelsey's blood pressure was rising, "Tell me. Where are we?!"

Again, Fandral was speechless. She's direct, not wanting to have a pleasant conversation. Although, she's from Midguard and confused, he understood that.

"Um... you're in the healing room, my dear," Fandral responded. "Now, could you tell me your-"

"Healing room?" Kelsey questioned him.

Fandral nodded, "Yes, my dear. Now about your na-"

"Where is that?" Kelsey wanted to be sure, before she jumped into conclusions. Maybe she wasn't dead, maybe she was in an odd hospital. The man with a mustache called it a _healing room. _It's the same thing as hospital, right? Hopefully.

"Is it outside of Puente Antiguo?" Kelsey asked worriedly, "Where is my aunt? Did she bring me here?!"

Fandral was confused by the girl's questions, but he answered her anyway. Knowing her name would have to wait. "Young lady, we're not in a place, you call _Puente Antiguo. _I know nothing about your aunt."

Fear was taking over her body, her pulse was racing, her head was pounding, and her stomach was churning. She's about to be sick at any moment... _literally_.

"Then, where on earth are we?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're not in the realm you call Earth."

That statement pushed Kelsey over the edge. Fear, anxious, angry, Kelsey honestly didn't know what to feel. She didn't process this revelation, she reacted.

"I DIED?!" Kelsey screamed out. It was true. She's in the afterlife. She's dead, and this mustache man was an angel. "I FREAKIN DIED?!"

Fandral widen his eyes and jumped unwillingly by her outburst. He attempted to calm her, "Maiden, please let me explain-"

"How could this happen?! I was asleep, and now I woke up DEAD?!"

The last thing she remembered was sleeping on her bed, but now her soul was in heaven. Did she have a heart attack? Did she stopped breathing? All she knew that possible died in her sleep, which was the most peaceful to die. Her grandmother died in her sleep at the hospital when she had that stroke. She was at peace.

"Young lady-"

"You said I died! How did I died?!" Kelsey demanded angrily and fearfully. She wanted answers. She wanted to talk to God, hoping he'll tell her everything. Do people clean their wounds in the healing room before entering the House of God? She thought when she got to heaven there were no more wounds, no more pain, no more anxiety. She was suffering both. She was confused and mostly scared, but she knew she shouldn't be.

According to Isaiah 41:10 in the Bible, it said: "_Do not fear, for I am with you. Do not anxiously look about you, for I am your God. I will strengthen you, surely I will help you. Surely, I will uphold you with My righteous right hand."_

Where was the Lord and Savoir? If she was in Heaven, should God be there to help her? She shouldn't be afraid, but she's always afraid of the unknown. How did she died? Why did she died? Will she see her parents and grandmother soon?

"I asked you a question!" Kelsey demanded.

"Madame, please calm yourself-"

"CALM DOWN?! I just found out I DIED, and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?! What kind of angel are you?!"

Fandral smiled a bit at the last part she said, "You think I'm an angel?"

When the man didn't respond right away, Kelsey grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him roughly towards her. Fandral didn't miss the threatening look in her eyes, surprised by her rash actions.

"What are you doing?!" Fandral demanded.

"I don't know who the heck you are, or what you are! I asked you a question, and you're worried about your own freaking self! I want to know is how I died! HOW DID I DIE, HUH?! Why is it happening to me? ME?! AH!"

A sheering pain pounded inside her skull. Kelsey released Fandral's robes and held onto her head with both hands, crying out in intense pain. Her head was pounding, feeling like her head was squeezed tightly. Kelsey had no idea which one was worse: this or experiencing the aftermath of removed wisdom teeth.

During her time of wisdom teeth, she was sleepy and numb from all the drugs she was provided; then the numbness eventually wore off, turning it into swelling pain, worse when she started eating. Worst time of her life. The throbbing in her head was under consideration for the worst or the second worst pain she felt.

Kelsey fell onto her knees, while holding her head and crying in torture.

"My dear, are you alright?" Fandral asked worriedly.

Kelsey didn't respond to his stupid question. All she thought about was the pain, praying to the Lord to put his healing hand on her. Kelsey didn't realize at first that she was lying on the ground, then everything slowly turned black in Kelsey's eyes.

**~000~**

It was an early Saturday morning back at Earth. It was warm on the outside, but freezing inside a certain glasshouse. Garrett and Darcy stayed up half of the night, waiting for Jane and Erik's return with Kelsey, but they eventually crashed onto the couch in the living room.

Darcy was sleeping on one side, while Garrett slept on the other. Even though they were asleep, they were tugging the single blanket back and forth, craving the furry warmth of the blanket.

Garrett woke up with the sound of a hissing teapot and water running. He groaned and blinked opened, yawning as he sat up and stretched his arms in the air. His senses perked up and his stomach growled when the scent of coffee entered his nose. He turned his head to the direction of the kitchen, tapping Darcy in the process.

"Darcy," Garrett whispered.

Darcy snorted and turned her body on her side.

Garrett tapped Darcy harder, "_Darcy."_

Darcy slapped his hand away from her, "Go away."

Garret sighed in irritation, before tapping her constantly, waking her up. She sat up and stared at him with tired eyes. From the look of her menacing face, he can tell that she hated wake up calls.

"What the hell do you want?" Darcy demanded in a growl.

"Someone is at the kitchen," Garrett explained.

"Yeah, so?" Darcy groaned, laying back down.

"Hello? Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah," Darcy moaned tiredly, planning to fall back asleep.

"Darcy!" Garrett hissed at her, tapping her again.

"What?!" Darcy demanded annoyingly.

"Kelsey? Erik and Jane searching for her? We're waiting for them? Remember?!"

It took a while for Darcy to process her motionless mind. She closed her eyes, and the memories from last night came back slowly. Every memory of last night appeared in front of Darcy's eyes. Her heart was racing faster and faster, waking her more in the process.

"Darcy - WHOA!" Before Garrett had a chance to get up, Darcy leaped out of the bed, pushing Garrett off of her in the process. Wide awake Darcy rushed toward the kitchen, and Garrett followed while limping with his now bruised tailbone. Every step he took, he whimpered in pain and the coldness from the floor.

Darcy stopped her tracks, when she and Garrett spotted a familiar doctor brewing himself a cup of coffee. He sighed happily, when his coffee was made, and before it could reach to his lips...

"Erik!"

Erik jumped in shock and cried in pain, when the coffee spilt on his front. His mouth went wide opened and let out silent curses, feeling the burn from the dark liquid.

"Erik! I'm sorry about that, Man." Garrett tore up a couple paper towels and rushed to the doctor's side, wiping the stain on Erik's shirt.

"Give me that!" Erik snapped, snatching the paper towels from Garret, wiping the stain himself, but the burning pain was still there.

"Hey, Erik," Darcy called for him.

Erik turned around to face the girl, only to get sprayed by cold water, dousing his heated skin. Erik breathed out a couple times, feeling the cold relieving the burn.

"You alright, Dude?" Garrett asked Erik.

Erik glared at him as if he asked something dumb. He just spilt a hot coffee on himself, earning a first or second decree burn on his skin, and now he's drenched in cold water. Of course, he's not alright. Erik pressed his lips together, holding back a snarky comment, then made a false smile instead, "Just peachy, Garrett. Just peachy."

He looked at both of them curiously, "What are you two doing up?"

Now it was the young adults' turn to glare at him as if he asked a stupid question.

"Hello?!" Darcy demanded, "Is Kelsey here?!"

Erik shushed them harshly, placing a finger on his lips, telling them to be quiet, "Keep your voice down."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"Because Jane is asleep." Erik explained in a whisper, "We just got home."

"Where is Kelsey?" Darcy asked.

Erik sighed and lowered his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Garrett and Darcy knew that wasn't a good sign. The means that Darcy and Garrett had to get along longer than they wanted. They were hoping that Kelsey was here, so they could get back to hating each other again.

"Damn it." Garrett cursed quietly, "How is Jane doing?"

Erik shook his head, placing his empty coffee mug on the counter, "Not good. We've been up, searching for her all night, and met a dead end."

"So she's still missing?" Darcy asked.

"Apparently."

Darcy and Garrett groaned in unison. Now they were getting worried. Whatever happened to Kelsey, the storm had something to do with it. If they had chosen to stay away from that dangerous storm, Kelsey wouldn't be missing at all. She should've been here, snoring in bed.

"Is AJ asleep?" Erik asked.

"He's been sleeping like a baby," Darcy responded proudly.

"Good... How's he holding up?"

"Fine," Garret replied, "The little squirt has faith that Kelsey will come home."

"That's what we all should do... Have faith..."

There was an awkward silence, until a growl was made.

Erik furrowed his brows at Garret, "Is that you, Garrett?"

Darcy raised her hand, "Actually. That's my stomach. I'm starving."

"Me too." For the first time, Garrett and Darcy actually agreed on something that had nothing to do with Kelsey.

Erik nodded, "Well, luckily, there's a diner nearby. We could grab a bite to eat there, I'm sure we could all use a breather."

Darcy and Garrett nodded in agreement and left the kitchen to put on their shoes, then exited the glasshouse with Erik.

**~000~**

Thor woke in the hospital with a bright light shining on his face. He realized that everything that happened wasn't a dream.

He remembered, meeting a few pathetic mortals, and one them used a weapon against him. How dare she attack the Son of Odin?! How dare the mortals laid their hands on him? Don't they all know how he was?! They all needed to be severely punished.

Thor tried to get up, but couldn't move. He looked down to see his wrists and legs were restrained against the hospital bed. Without his super godly strength, he couldn't break through his imprisonment. He growled in frustration. He's stuck.

"Impossible," Thor muttered.

Now how could he get out of here?

**~000~**

Jane was on her computer and notes, trying to figure how about the storm from last night. Her eyes were baggy and had dark circles around them. She was up _all_ night to find her niece without break, but somehow she fell asleep and woke up in her bed. Maybe Erik had something to do with that. There was no time to sleep and eat. Her niece was missing, and it's all her fault. She vowed not to rest, until Kelsey was found.

Jane was looking at the video and photos from the crazy storm last night. She figured that the storm had a connection with Kelsey's disappearance. If she tried to put the pieces together, maybe it'll lead her to Kelsey. But what was Jane missing, other than her niece? What wasn't Jane seeing?

She continued analyzing the photos, and didn't noticed faint footsteps coming her way.

"Jane," the voice of a tired little boy caught Jane's attention. She looked over her shoulder to see her nephew, who looked like he just woke up. As much as she wanted to continue working, she still had another child to take care of. She turned her chair around to face the boy in his Iron Man pajamas.

"Hey there, AJ." Jane greeted him with a forced smile, "Did I wake you?"

AJ shook his head and yawned unwillingly, "Did you find Kelsey?"

Jane's smile fell and tears were welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away, shaking her head. She forced herself not to cry. Jane's a grown woman, she needed to be strong for her nephew.

"No." Jane answered sadly, "I didn't."

AJ's head lowered, "Oh."

"I know this is hard, but I promise you I'll do everything I can - no matter the cost to find her."

AJ nodded, "I know..." AJ looked over at Jane's desk to see pictures of the night sky and the storm, Jane and Erik managed to take. "Can I help?"

Jane looked at AJ, then at her pictures, then back at her nephew. "Um..." she paused for a moment, then spoke with hesitation, "Yes... You can help by staying here... close to me. It's bad enough to lose one child, and I don't want to find two."

"I'm serious, Jane!" AJ said, "Can I help you look for something - something that you might've missed?"

"I appreciate that, AJ, but I don't want you to mess or touch anything."

AJ sighed, hating that he wasn't allowed to do something grown ups could do. Then, he remembered something that could help Jane. He went back to his room to get it, while Jane was looking at something from her computer. She was zooming in on an image of the twister.

A few moments later, AJ returned with a digital camera in his hands.

"Jane?"

Jane sighed, "Hold on, AJ. Give me a minute."

"But Jane, this is important!" AJ insisted.

"I said hold on, AJ. I need to focus on this," Jane said in a motherly-warning tone. AJ was pushing her buttons. The last thing she wanted was interruptions.

"But Jane-"

"AJ!" Jane snapped, "Not right now. Why don't you go play your Nintindo or something?"

"Jane, listen to me!" AJ waved his camera in the air like a flag, hoping that gained Jane's attention, "It's about last night! You should see this! It's important!"

Jane sighed in irritation, looking at AJ's way for a moment, before giving the camera a second glance with interest. Her eyebrows furrowed when she took the camera from AJ to get a better look. She's looking at an image of a circular pattern on the desert ground.

This design picture caught Jane's interest.

"AJ... what is this?" she said in a breathless whisper.

"I was hoping you can tell me."

"Where did you find this? Online?"

AJ shook his head, "No. From last night. While you guys were paying attention to the Hulk, I saw that we were standing on that. When Erik sent me a way, I managed to get a picture of it. Is it normal for twisters to leave a mark like that?"

Jane didn't answer his question, instead she asked a question of her own, "AJ, do you realize what this means?"

AJ shrugged, silently shaking his head. Jane returned her attention to her computer and clicked on the image of the twister to appear on her screen.

"It means... that this storm right here... It isn't a normal twister at all, it's not even a magnetic storm... This is different."

AJ still didn't understand, but he was glad that he'd done something to help Jane. He hoped that they're one step closer to finding her sister.

**~000~**

Heimdall was staring into the cosmos, with the key sword in his hand, not moving a muscle. He didn't have to turn around to know who was coming in the dome, he didn't have to read the visitor's mind to know what he's doing here.

"Anything informative about that girl?" the raven-haired god demanded as he entered the dome.

"I knew that you would come here to ask me that question," Heimdall said, not looking away from the starry cosmos. "Aren't you going to ask about your brother?"

"Answer the question," Loki demanded.

Heimdall was silent, until he turned away to face the emotionless prince. "Her name is Kelsey Roberts. She lives a place in Midguard called _Puente Antiguo."_ Loki stared down at Heimdall, taking in the information he was given.

"The Bi-Frost transported Thor to her hometown, currently under the care of healers of Midguard. The girl's companions took him there. From what I'm seeing now is that one of Kelsey's companions, a young woman, is destined to find the girl. Worry about her."

"Yes, I am sure the woman is worried-sick about her, but I am afraid she cannot see the girl anytime soon, despite the blow to the head, she received."

"You could at least let them know the girl is safe." Heimdall suggested, "Maybe you can give Thor support, despite his banishment-"

Loki scoffed, "The last thing I would want to give Thor is a boost for his ego. If that is all you have to share, I shall be on my way." Loki turned away from the Gatekeeper.

"I'm surprised you have not face the woman again."

Loki halted and faced the guardian again, "You have the gift to see everything, do you not?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then you should know that I already faced the girl. She's sleeping peacefully."

"Not anymore." Heimdall statement.

Loki froze still, his facial expression was a confused one.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The girl... has awaken."

Loki widen his eyes in shock.

"But I must warn you, she is not taking the knowledge of her current state..." Hemidall didn't finish his sentence, knowing that Loki already left the dome. Heimdall fulfilled his purpose by providing information of the girl to Loki. He cleared his throat and returned to his duties as Gatekeeper.

**~000~**

Kelsey groaned, not in pain (she's no longer having a splitting headache), but it's because she's tired. She couldn't get over a weird dream, she had. She thought she died and went to heaven, then met an angel with a mustache.

"_Thank God, that wasn't real._ _I mean, sure heaven is the most wonderful place and my part of my family is there, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go there yet."_

It's a Friday (in her opinion), and she needed to get up for school. She was expecting Jane to give her the usual wake up call, but nothing came. Maybe Jane was tied up at the moment. Kelsey's mind was currently yelling at her to wake.

_"Okay, it's time to get up."_

Kelsey opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, knowing right away that she wasn't in her room. She was in a different bedroom that had the colors of red and gold.

Did something happen while she was asleep? Kelsey was confused. Her thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices of women. She tried to understand what they're saying, but her ears couldn't pick up the words.

The voices died down, and changed into footsteps instead. She can hear them becoming louder and closer.

A faint voice of an angel caught Kelsey's attention. She turned her head to the side to see an older woman dressed in a white renaissance-like fashion. This woman looked familiar in Kelsey's eyes. What she didn't know that the woman was more than just an angel, she was Frigga, Queen of Asgard.

Frigga greeted Kelsey with a loving smile, "Welcome, my dear child."

Kelsey wasn't thinking straight. All she knew that she wasn't at home. She wasn't in earth anymore. She didn't think about that right now, all she knew that this woman, Frigga, reminded Kelsey of someone she knew well and missed dearly.

_"Granny?" _Kelsey asked herself with joy.

**A/N: Kelsey has officially lost her mind, thanks to her concussion. She will suffer or had suffered most of the symptoms: brief loss of consciousness after the injury,** **memory problems, confusion,** **drowsiness or feeling sluggish,** **dizziness,** **blurred vision, headache, nausea or vomiting, sensitivity to light or noise, and balance problems.**

**I hope my OCs are good so far. I tried to make them realistic. I read some fanfics about OC characters transported into a different world, and some would take the news of being in a different world well, some wouldn't react. In my opinion, it's a little unrealistic. So Kelsey's reaction to the news that she's not really dead and that she's in a different world (away from her friends and family)? Not good.**

**At the end, Kelsey assumed that the queen was her late grandmother. Poor girl. She will be disappointed and heartbroken in the next chapter.**

**Thor will make his appearance again in the next chapter. Jane, AJ, and the rest of the team will meet him soon. How will Thor's stay in Midgaurd be like in this story? I have plans for him and his interaction with the characters.**

**What about Kelsey and Loki? How are they going to react to each other? They will officially meet soon.**

**What about SHILED? When will the team make it's appearance?**

**Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**Thank you: MONICA SENJU, NightWolf1159, Sakura W William, KaseyKay10, Minimonstrosity, Unstoppably-demonic, Axelgirl for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: MONICA SENJU, NightWolf1159, Sakura W William, Black-Kat 012, Minimonstrosity, TheShadowhuntingTimelord, Unstoppably-demonic, TheAlleyCat18, Buzooka Zooka for following this story.**


	9. Chapter 8: Accidents Happen

_**Chapter 8: Accidents Happen**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

"Welcome, my dear child."

Kelsey wasn't thinking straight. All she knew that she wasn't at home. She wasn't in earth anymore. She didn't think about that right now, all she knew that this woman, standing in front of her, reminded Kelsey of someone she knew well and missed dearly.

Without another moment wasted, Kelsey sat up only to pull the queen into an embrace, and silently cried on the queen's attire.

"What in Valhalla," Frigga was caught off guard by the girl's sudden action.

Kelsey breathed in her scent without letting go, she refused to release her _granny_. She smiled when she felt a hand with jewels, caressing the girl's hair.

"There. There." Frigga comforted Kelsey by petting her head. "It's alright, young one. You're safe."

Kelsey's mind processed what happened slowly. This voice. It was a real angel's voice. It's like a heavenly choir's song. The only problem was that the voice didn't belong to her grandmother.

Kelsey looked up to see that it wasn't Granny. Kelsey released her hold on the queen and backed away from her with her mouth wide opened. She covered her mouth, masking her look of disbelief.

"Oh my gosh. I-I am SO sorry!" Kelsey apologize with her hand still over her mouth. "I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry."

Frigga only smiled, "It's alright, child. I understand."

Kelsey was silent, processing more about her current state. So that dream was real! She wasn't in earth anymore. She's no longer under her aunt's care. She really did meet an angel with a crazy mustache.

"So what happened was real?" Kelsey asked sadly. "Am I really in Heaven?" She didn't mean it to sound like a bad thing. Heaven was a lot better and more perfect than hell would ever be. The downside was that she didn't get a chance to say good byes to her family back in earth, but at least she'll see her parents and grandparents again.

"How did I die?" Kelsey asked.

The older women were taken back by Kelsey's ludicrous question. The Queen was silent. Eir, the head healer, however, burst into laughter.

Kelsey and Frigga frowned at Eir's outburst for different reasons.

"Lady, I don't think me being dead is funny," Kelsey said, shaking her head with disapproval.

Eir continued laughing, until she noticed a stern look from Frigga. Her laughter died down, and her look became serious once again.

"I'm sorry," Eir apologized, regaining her composure.

"You need to understand, Child." Frigga kneeled next to Kelsey, placing a hand over hers in comfort. "You never died."

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "W-What?"

"It's a long story, but know that you're safe, healed, and lucky."

"I don't get it."

"You had a concussion," Eir explained, "You came to our home with a hit on the head. Losing a lot of blood."

Kelsey widen her eyes, while touching her head, feeling a cotton bandage wrapped around her skull with mild pressure on the brain, "W-What?! I-I lost a lot of blood?! How did that happen?!"

"My dear child," Frigga tried to soothe her with a motherly calm voice (opposite of Jane and Wendy's tone). Kelsey really liked this tone better. "You must tell us what happened to you," she asked.

"I... I... I..." Kelsey was so shock, she couldn't speak. She was confused, her head started pounding from thinking too hard. "I don't- I don't..."

Eir hushed her, "It's alright, Child. It's alright that you do not remember. It's one of the natural symptoms for a concussion. Memory loss is temporary for some patients. Hopefully, your memory of that night will come back."

"Do you know what happened to _me?_" Kelsey realized that she just asked a stupid question. If they did know, the woman dressed in gold and jewels wouldn't have asked her that same question.

The queen shook her head, "No. I am afraid we do not. Right now, we're thankful to save a mortal from a horrible tragedy called death."

_Mortal? Mortal?! _Kelsey questioned the elder woman's words. If she's called a mortal, then these people weren't... human.

"So... If I'm not dead or on earth... where exactly am I?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"My dear child, you are in another realm," Frigga explained, caressing Kelsey's hand to soothe her. "A lot different than yours in Midguard."

_Midguard?!_

"Welcome to our home in Asgard."

Kelsey couldn't let the words sink in, all she knew that she wasn't in a mortal world. She reacted again.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Kelsey screamed out.

Frigga and Eir jumped slightly, not expecting the girl's outburst.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my GOD!" Kelsey was freaking out. The queen and the head healer had to restrain her on the bed, attempting to calm her down.

"Child, it's alright," Frigga said softly.

"Young lady, you shouldn't stress out," Eir advised the frantic girl, "Your brain will heal longer if you keep this repulsive act."

"I can't calm down!" Kelsey snapped, feeling the pressure on her head tighter and tighter. "I woke up thinking I'm dead! Then, I found out that I'm in another planet! How can I NOT calm down?!"

Kelsey was panting rapidly with her eyes so wide, they looked like they're about to fall out of her sockets. Her stomach wasn't helping the situation. She felt the urge to puke.

"Oh God!" Kelsey covered her mouth with one hand while caressing her stomach with the other, "I think I'm about to be sick!" She rolled herself out of the bed with her still covering her mouth. "Is there a bathroom?"

Eir nodded frantically, "Yes." She pointed at the door behind Frigga, "Right through that door!"

Kelsey shoved the queen out of her way and rushed inside the bathroom to empty her upset stomach.

**~000~**

"You don't think it was just another magnetic storm, do you?" Dr. Selvig asked Jane.

When Erik, Jane, and Garrett came back from the diner, AJ and Jane explained to them what they discovered.

"Look at this, Uncle Erik," AJ showed a picture of the design circular pattern on the ground. Erik narrowed his eyes at the photo, not entirely sure what it was.

"What is this, AJ?"

"A mark that the storm left, last night (at least that's what we saw). But Jane says it's not a storm at all. It's much more than that. Think about it. Does a twister ever leave a design mark like that?"

Erik sighed, knowing that the boy made a point, "Okay. I can see that's pretty strange. But if it's not a common or a magnetic storm, what is it then?"

"Look," Jane said as she scanned through her computer. "The lensing around these edges is characteristic of an-"

"Einstein-Rosen Bridge," both Erik and Jane finished in unison.

"A what?" Darcy asked confusedly, not having a clue to what Jane and Erik were talking about.

"I thought you were a Science major?" Dr. Selvig asked Darcy.

"_Political_ science." Darcy corrected him.

"Is there a difference?" AJ asked Darcy.

"Duh!" Darcy replied.

Erik looked at Jane sharply, and Jane noticed.

"She was the only applicant," Jane explained to Erik.

"Hey, Jane," Garrett raised his hand as if he's asking Mr. Sims a question, "Can I apply an internship here?"

Darcy frowned at Garret's question. She didn't want him to work here. Dealing with him as Kelsey's friend was bad enough, but dealing with as her friend's friend and a coworker, it'll never work.

"Sure, Garrett," Jane replied casually without taking her eyes off computer, "when you're in college."

Garrett turned around and made a silent cheer, "_YES!" _He may not be Jane's intern now, but he will this fall.

"Uh, hello?" Darcy waved for the scientists attention, "The Einstein Bridge - what is it?"

"An Einstein-_Rosen_ Bridge." Erik corrected her, turning to face her as he started explaining, "It's a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time."

The young students stared at Erik with a blank expression, not having a clue to what he's talking about.

"Huh?" they asked in unison.

Erik huffed, thinking that he's talking to a preschoolers.

"It's a wormhole." Jane further explained. The students made an "ah" face and nodded their heads with understanding.

"Is a wormhole suppose to be a shortcut for long journeys across the universe?" AJ asked.

Everyone glared at the boy.

Jane slowly nodded, "Yes, AJ." Jane's lips curled into a small, proud smile, that's the first time she'd done that since Kelsey went missing. "That's exactly right. How did you know?"

AJ shrugged, "Miss Pam explained it to us in class."

_He pays attention in class?_ Garrett thought to himself,_ If only Kelsey does that instead of falling asleep._

"But I was the one that explained it to you," Erik pointed out.

"Yeah, but AJ's definition is more simple and easy to understand," Darcy said. Erik rolled his eyes at her remark.

Jane picked up the printed photo copy of the constellations and showed it to Dr. Selvig.

"Dr. Selvig, look. What do you see here?" Jane asked him. Garrett and Darcy looked over Erik's shoulders to see the picture.

"Stars." Garrett answered, feeling like he's back in kindergarten.

"Yes. But not _our_ stars." Jane said before spreading a chart on the table. "See. This is the star alignment for our quadrant, this time of the year. So unless Ursa Minor decided to take the day off… these are someone else's constellations."

"So... If it's not our stars, then who do the stars belong to?" Darcy asked.

AJ couldn't see the chart when Erik was holding it, Garrett and Darcy wasn't helping his view, also his height. He spotted a stack pictures on Jane's desk. He was told not to touch anything, but he couldn't help it. Curiosity was in his nature. He started going through pictures of the Bifrost footage from the printer.

While he was listening to Jane, he passed a photo that held interest. Then his mind came back to it, his eyebrows furrowed questionably.

"Huh?" He pulled two photos over to find that certain photo and stared at it intently, trying to make out what it was. He gasped and cried out, "Kelsey!"

Everyone's eyes pulled away from the star chart and on AJ, when they heard AJ saying something.

"AJ!" Jane rushed over to the boy's side in frustration, "What are you doing?!"

"Jane, look at this!" AJ commanded, holding up the photo so she could see.

"I told you not to touch any-" Jane glared at the photo for moment, then stopped talking and quickly looked back at the photo. She stared at it with new-found interest.

"What the hell?" Jane asked out loud, not realizing she used a swear word on her own.

"Umm!" AJ covered his mouth and stared at his aunt in shock, "You said the H word!" Darcy snickered with amusement. Jane always called Darcy out when she was using swear words in front of the kid, but now she broke her own rule.

Jane ignored AJ and showed the picture to the others, "Guys, did you see this?!" Erik, Garrett, and Darcy leaned forward to get a better look at the photo with narrowed, trying to piece together what the image was. The photo showed what's _inside_ the funnel cloud, but that's not what shocked them. What truly amazed them was what the wormhole held inside. Two figures, _humans_ to be exact. They're both familiar. One was the crazy dude, they left at the hospital, the other was a certain teenage girl, Jane's niece.

"No. It can't be!" Dr. Selvig breathed out in shock.

"How did Kelsey get in there?" Darcy asked.

"I got a theory!" Garrett cried out.

Darcy groaned, _This should be good._

"What, Garrett?" Jane asked, upset from the fact that Kelsey was inside the cloud probably dead.

"Think about it, guys!" Garrett held up the digital camera and the photos, "The design. Strange stars. The crazy man. The fact that they're inside a cloud. It could only mean one thing!"

"And what is that?" Erik asked tiredly.

"Kelsey and that crazy dude were abducted... BY ALIENS!" Garrett stated with shock and fear. The others glared at him as if he said something stupid. AJ raised his brows in interest. Garrett's theory was possible, but there's no evidence siding that aliens exist, as far as he knew.

"Don't be stupid, Brad!" Darcy cried out in disgust, "Aliens?! There's no such thing!" She glared at Jane and Erik questionably, "Are there?"

Neither scientist answered Darcy's question or respond to Garrett's theory. Jane headed to the van to go somewhere important.

"I think we left something at the hospital," Jane stated.

"WHAT?!" Garrett cried out in fear, "You mean we have to go back to a mental-instable guy who almost killed me?!"

"Don't be so dramatic. He didn't almost kill you," Darcy said, walking past him.

"Yeah," AJ agreed, "All he did was squeezed you tight, while you screamed like a little girl."

"I don't scream like a girl!" Garrett argued.

"Yes, you do!" Darcy argued as she followed right behind Jane and AJ.

**~000~**

After Kelsey's series of puking, she returned to the bed, resting her head on a red, soft pillow (most luxurious pillow Kelsey ever laid her head on). She felt much better when she threw up the junk out of her system. She agreed to hear the ladies out and actually listened this time. Kelsey needed to stop talking and calm down, other wise she'll puke again or make her headache worse.

They told her that she was in definitely in Asgard, which Kelsey didn't believe at first, because she learned that Asgard was just a myth. However, she thought about it - the way the ladies were dressed, the walls made out of gold, the head healer made her headache go away by some healing cream - she realized that it may be true.

She wanted to deny it and argue, but she didn't feel the urge to fight. Maybe it was because of the strong medicine numbing the pain in her head or deep down she knew they're telling the truth, no matter how crazy their tale was.

"So um... After this, can I go back to my family in New Mexico?" Kelsey asked.

The elderly ladies looked at each other, before looking at Kelsey sadly. Kelsey knew that look. She saw her aunt using that look every time something sad or bad was about to happen.

"I'm not going home, am I?" Kelsey assumed sadly. _Great! It's bad enough I'm suffering medical and mental issues, now I'm held captive inside a kingdom against my will?!_

"You will," Frigga assured Kelsey, placing a soothing a motherly hand on hers. Kelsey surprisingly enjoyed this comfort and missed it.

"But because of your injury," Eir explained further, "we can't let you get hurt in the Bi-Frost under your current circumstances. It's too risky."

Kelsey nodded and sighed, knowing that it would be stupid not to listen to the doctor's advice. She remembered when she got her tonsils removed she was told to only eat soft food (like scramble eggs or milkshakes). After a week in bed, her throat was getting better. Her seven year old self believed that she's ready to eat the good stuff other than milk shakes. Once she took a bite out of a Doritos chip, big mistake! Her throat wasn't healed and it was the worse pain she could ever imagine. After all that crying and taking medication given by her mom, she learned to always listen to the doctor, no matter how much you believe you're 90% or a 100% better.

"How long?" Kelsey asked. Before Kelsey knew it, she was blinded by a bright light from Eir. She cried out in disapproval, covering her eyes immediately. "What was that?!"

Eir put the bright light away and sighed heavily, while shaking her head, "I believe you'll be here for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Kelsey questioned in shock.

"Don't worry, child," Frigga comforted her, "I'll see to it that your stay is comfortable."

Kelsey turned to the queen and gave her a thankful smile, "That's very nice of you. Thank you."

Frigga gave her a loving smile, "My son is not here, so you can use his room."

"This is his room?" Kelsey asked, gesturing the large room they're in.

Frigga nodded, "Yes."

"Do you think he'll mind? I don't want to impose."

"No need to fear, Child." The queen said sadly and with hesitation, "Thor is going away for a while. I'm sure that if he was here, he would be happy to lend you his room."

"Really? Are you sure? I'm sure this kingdom have loads of empty bedrooms for me to sleep - Whoa, hold on! Did you say Thor?" Kelsey questioned, making sure she heard right.

The queen nodded.

"That is your son's name?"

The queen nodded, "Mm-hm."

"That means you're that lovely goddess." Kelsey pointed at her, "What is your name? Um... Joro, is it?"

Frigga's smile fell when Kelsey said that name. Eir bit her tongue, holding back unnecessary words. Kelsey noticed the hurt in Frigga's eyes. Did she get the name wrong? She could've sworn that Joro was Thor's mother. She remembered studying the Norse gods and goddesses' names in 5th grade history.

"Actually, Child, I'm Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

Kelsey widen her eyes and her jaw almost hit the floor. She just insulted the queen by misusing the wrong name. Frigga was Thor's mother? Kelsey knew that Frigga was the Queen of Asgard and Odin's wife, but Thor's mother? She could've sworn it was Joro. It's been a forever since Kelsey studied Norse Mythology. It didn't matter anyway. Frigga said that she was Thor's mother, it had to be true.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsey instantly lowered her upper body as if she bowing down to her. "Please excuse me! I am SO sorry! Where are my manners?! I didn't mean to offend you, your highness! My name is Kelsey by the way, Your Highness! I'm sorry that I mistaken your name, Your majesty!"

Being apologetic certainly brought a smile to Frigga's lips. She nodded in understanding and placed a hand over hers.

"It's alright, Kelsey, Child. I'm not offended."

"You should. It was a stupid mistake and-"

"You're right. It was just a mistake. That is all. No harm done."

"Will you show mercy and forgive me, Your Highness?"

Frigga smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear."

Eir sighed with relief and clasped her hands, grabbing the queen and Kelsey's attention. "Well, you are looking much better, my dear child, I believe my work here today is done. Come by to the healing room tomorrow and see me, so I can put more medicine on you and check your progress. I hope for your speedy recovering."

"Me too," Kelsey agreed.

"If there's anything else, I could do?" Eir offered.

"I am a little hungry," Kelsey told half of the truth, she wasn't just a little hungry. She was famished. All that puking and that long nap was making her hungry.

"I'll see to it that food will be brought to you immediately," Frigga said, standing up to her feet. "Once you're finished, I would like for you to dress in Asgard's attire. I mean no offense, but your clothes are rather..." Frigga stopped talking, trying to think of a nice word for Kelsey's mortal rags.

"Bloody? Dirty?" Kelsey suggested as she looked down at her clothes.

Frigga nodded, "Yes."

Kelsey took in the queen and Eir's clothes, they're both wearing dresses. Kelsey hated dresses and refused to wear one. She liked pants and T-Shirts. She was thankful that earth was currently in the 21st century. She didn't have to dress in corsets and skirts, while men wore trousers and Washington wigs. Here in Asgard, they dressed like they're still in BC. Kelsey had no choice but to do what the queen said. She offended her once, she didn't want to offend her again.

Kelsey reluctantly nodded, "Alright."

"A maid will come here with food and your new clothing. In the meantime, you can stay and look around the room a little bit if you're up to it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"It is very nice to meet you, Kelsey. Our paths will cross again, I assure you." Frigga lowered her towards Kelsey as she and Eir exited the room.

As soon as they left, Kelsey had a chance to have a peace in mind, to process what's happening to her. She groaned, lying back on heavenly-felt, luxurious mattress and pillows underneath her.

Kelsey couldn't believe what was happening to her. She remembered sleeping in her own bed in a glasshouse, now she woke up in a fable palace of Asgard. She was tempted to pinch herself, making sure that this was just a dream. Part of her wished it was, but another part of her wished it wasn't. She used to daydream of adventure, but the fact that her former dream becoming a reality excited but scared her.

Kelsey found the urge to get out of her bed and headed to the first place she wanted to go - the balcony. She had a chance to take in Asgard's view. She read that it was supposed to be beautiful.

As she slowly walked outside, she felt the warm breeze and the heat from the sun on her face. She walked towards the railing to see that the words from her 5th history book were true. There were mountains, large houses, a beautiful garden, and most of her view was water (her favorite element) surrounding the kingdom.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. She thought of this as a high school field trip without students and teachers around. She always wanted a vacation from school, drama in the glasshouse, and away from Jane's science experiments. Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe God gave her a blessing, and she was thankful.

**~000~**

Frigga and Eir were walking their separate ways. As Frigga was planning to find a maid and inform her about Kelsey's food and clothing, a velvet voice stopped her.

"Mother!"

Frigga halted her pace and turned to find Loki hurrying right behind her.

"Loki." She greeted him with a loving smile, "My son. I trust you slept well."

"Where is she?" Loki demanded.

Frigga furrowed her brows in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"Kelsey, the mortal girl, where is she? I've been told by Heimdall that she was awake, and find that she's no longer in the healing room."

"Of course not. She's in Thor's chambers."

"In Thor's chambers?"

Frigga nodded, "Yes."

Loki was about to turn away from his mother, heading for that direction, but Frigga's hand on his forearm stopped him. He looked at her questionably.

"Loki, you mustn't disturb her."

"Why ever not, Mother?" Loki demanded, "She is awake, is she not?"

"Yes, but I advise that you must give the girl some space for now. She had a rough night, and not to mention this morning when I spoke with her."

"You spoke to her? How is she?"

"Fine for now. I was about to find a maid and tell her to give the girl food and clothing."

"I can do that, Mother," Loki offered.

"No, you will not."

Loki was taken back by his mother's refusal. "What?"

"No, you will not." His mother repeated. "You, my son, are going to the dining hall and eat."

Loki smiled with amusement, "I can assure you, Mother, I'm fine. I'll eat when I order a maid-"

"You don't have to hide from me, Loki. I can tell that you're famished, you hardly eaten the food from last night. I think a full stomach is what you need at the moment."

"I need to see her."

"And you shall."

"When?! I was to be the first person to see her. Fandral spoke to her, Eir spoke to her, even you spoke to her! I carried her to the healing room, I saved her life!" Loki snapped angrily.

"Loki," Frigga warned, silently reminding him who he's speaking to.

Loki's face softened, regretted of his sudden action, "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Please forgive me."

Frigga held Loki's hand and caressed, "I understand. You care for the girl as do I."

"When can I see for myself that she's alright?" Loki asked softly.

"Soon," Frigga assured him calmy. "But for now, you must eat. We all had a rough ordeal to go through, we could all use a breather at the moment, with your brother banished and-"

"Say no more, Mother." Loki sighed in defeat, "I'll eat."

Frigga smiled with approval, "Good. I'll meet you and your father in the dining hall, when I inform a maid."

Loki nodded as he walked away from his mother.

**~000~**

The team arrived at the County Hospital. Police and doctors were there together, but they weren't important in the team's eyes (except for Erik, who gave them a glance with worry). Jane, AJ, Darcy, and Erik immediately went straight for the strange man's room, only to find an empty bed with unfastened straps.

"Oh my God!" Darcy exclaimed.

They all rushed back to the van, where Garrett was waiting for them anxiously. He jumped and let out a yelp when the van doors opened. The team rushed inside the van and closed the doors behind them.

Garrett regained his composure and exhaled with relief when Jane was in the passenger seat next to him, while Erik, AJ, and Darcy were in the back.

"Did you find him?" Garrett asked, hoping that they didn't.

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence!" Jane stated. "Typical."

Garrett exhaled with relief and made a silent cheer, _"YES!"_

"Too bad. I really want to meet him," AJ commented, he'd been dying to know how the man got out of his restraints.

"So, now what?" asked Darcy.

"We find him!" Jane said with determination.

Garrett glared at his dream girl as if she was insane, "You're kidding right?"

"Did you see what he did in there?" Erik asked Jane worriedly.

"And the way he threatened ME last night?!" Garrett added, "I can still feel the bruises." Garrett rubbed his biceps from that horrible memory.

"I don't think finding him is the best idea, Jane." Erik attempted to talk her out of it, but no dice..

"Our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event." Jane said. "He is the key to my research and finding Kelsey. So, we're gonna find him. Garrett, start the car!"

Garrett wished he didn't tag along, but Jane's face commanded him other wise. She was a siren, the kind he couldn't refuse or resist. He obliged with a groan and turned the key into the ignition.

"Great!" AJ said excitedly.

"Okay." Darcy sighed as she pulled out her taser and analyzed it.

AJ noticed that Darcy had the taser, he really wanted to try it out, "Darcy, can I-"

"Nope!" Darcy cut him off.

"Puh-lease! I promise I won't-"

"No!"

AJ huffed and leaned back against his car seat.

"So, we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?" Dr. Selvig asked Jane.

"Exactly." Jane replied.

Garrett sighed, putting the gear shift in reverse. He looked over his shoulder and started to back out of the parking space. Once he had enough space to drive. He put the car in drive, turned, and slightly tapped the gas pedal. He didn't realize that there was a man walking in front of the van, but it was too late. A sound of a bang was made, gaining everyone's attention. They screamed when they saw the man's face against the window, and Garrett didn't have the common sense to stop the car, he sped the car instead.

Everyone was now freaking out the fact that they hit the man again, that he's blocking their view of the road, and Garrett was going too fast and might hit a car or something if he didn't stop.

"OH MY GOD!" Darcy cried out.

"Found him!" AJ said, enjoying this ride now. It's like riding the fast track in Disney World, he wasn't tall enough to ride on.

"STOP THE CAR!" Erik commanded Garrett, holding onto the handle above the window.

Jane kicked Garrett's foot off the gas pedal, and instantly hit the break. The car let out a screech into a complete stop, making the passengers inside moved their bodies forward unwillingly (except for AJ, because he was strapped in his car seat). When the car stopped, the man fell out the hood of the van and landed on the hard ground face down. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Real smooth, Brad." Darcy complimented him sarcastically, "You ran over the same guy twice. _Smooth!"_

"Shut up, Darcy!" Garrett snapped. "It was an accident!"

Jane and Erik exited the vehicle to see the big man on the ground in obvious pain. They ran towards him to help him up.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" Jane apologized, "I swear that we're not doing this on purpose!"

**A/N: ****Thank you: grapejuice101, Blackrose9053, and Michie-chan1997 for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Blackrose9053, draconisnorie43, PomegranteAndBooks, and Michie-chan1997 for adding this story to their alerts. **


	10. Chapter 9: Settling In

_**Chapter 9: Settling In**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

As Kelsey was enjoying the Asgard view, she felt the urge to puke again. She ran into the bathroom and done just that. Kelsey sat down on the floor to massage her forehead. She hated being sick, why do bad things happened to her? What had she done to deserve this?

Kelsey reached her arm out to grab the bathroom counter and pulled herself back on her feet, only to find herself face to face with her own reflection.

She frowned, disapproved the way she look at the moment. The bandage around her wasn't improving it. Not only it was tight, but she's gaining sweat from wearing it. She debated whether to take it off or wait. Eir never said she couldn't remove it, but Kelsey cursed herself for not asking when she had the chance. Kelsey should've asked the do's and don'ts when it came to injuries like she have currently.

She decided to take a risk and take it off, surely it's not that bad underneath. She carefully stuck her fingers underneath the front of the bandage up and slowly lifted it up to see the wounds.

"Crap," she was looking at an inch cut on her temple along with stitches. She noticed there was a small, red bump around the stitches. It didn't look bad, but it certainly wasn't a pretty sight. She gently put the bandage back in it's place, until Eir give her permission to take it off.

She exited the bathroom to look outside, still waiting for that maid, Frigga was supposed to send. She looked up and gasped with fright, noticed a young girl in her presence.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said apologetically, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No," Kelsey paused to catch her breath, "I just didn't hear the door open or somebody knock, that's all."

"Forgive me, My Lady. I should've knocked."

Kelsey dismissed her apology with a wave, "No. No. It's fine." She paused to take the girl's appearance.

The girl was close to Kelsey's age, probably a year or two older. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with a bit of freckles across her nose, she reminded Kelsey a little bit of Barbie, except the way she's dressed. Nothing glamour about her outfit. Sure, Barbie's too perfect and too perky for Kelsey's liking, but she did have the body of a model. Kelsey would kill to lose the pounds, and have a body like the doll and the girl in front of her.

Kelsey noticed that she's carrying a tray with one hand, while holding clean robes with the other. She must be the maid Frigga sent.

Kelsey stepped closer and held her out for the girl, "I'm Kelsey."

The girl stared at her hand questionably. Did she know how to greet somebody? Have she shaken somebody's hand before? Kelsey looked at her hands to see that they were full. No wonder. Kelsey lowered her hand and cleared her throat, ending the awkward silence.

"I'm... Alice, my Lady." The girl curtsied before her as if Kelsey was royalty. Nobody bowed to Kelsey or called her _my lady_ before, as much as she felt awkward about it, part of her felt eager to be treated like a princess again. It's been forever since she had that feeling of being special. Her dad always treated her like a princess before he died. Now, Kelsey was feeling on and off about the situation.

"I'm here to bring you food and clean clothes."

Kelsey nodded, "Right. Thank you."

Alice placed the tray at the footstool in front of the bed, then laid Kelsey's new clothes on the bed.

"Is there anything else, I can do for you, My Lady?"

"Two things," Kelsey admitted. "One: feel free to call me Kelsey. I'm not royalty. Two: is there a shower anywhere?"

"Shower, My l-" Alice paused, when Kelsey glared at her, realizing that she wanted to be called by her real name. "I-I mean Kelsey."

"Yeah," Kelsey nodded, "A shower, a bath, a place where I wash myself with soap and water." Hopefully, this girl knew what she's talking about.

"Oh!" Alice nodded in understanding, "We don't have what you call a shower, but we do have tub in the bathroom to cleanse yourself."

Kelsey furrowed her brows at the girl as if she was crazy, "Alice, I've been in the bathroom and I didn't see a tub anywhere."

"Did you go through the door?" Alice asked curiously.

"Door? What door?" All Kelsey remembered seeing in the bathroom was a toilet and a bowl of water on the counter, probably for washing hands.

Alice sped past Kelsey, who turned to her curiously, not sure what she's doing. Alice opened the door to the bathroom and gestured her inside, "Right this way."

Kelsey followed behind Alice with hesitation. Once she's inside the bathroom, she had a chance to analyze the bathroom again, Alice was right there was a large door at the side of the wall. Alice opened the door that revealed a flight downstairs.

"Go on, My Lady, if you want to see," Alice said.

Kelsey ignored the fact that Alice was being formal again. She was so curious to see what's down there. There wasn't a rail on the side, only walls. Afraid to fall because of her weak state, Kelsey held onto the walls as a rail, while she let Alice lead the way.

Once they made it to the bottom, Alice looked up at Kelsey with a shy smile, "Here we are, My Lady."

Kelsey raised her head, then widen her eyes after taking a moment at the sight before her.

The room below was large with an open 180 degree view outside. There were flowers, statues, beautiful décor - that's not what captured her attention, it was the large, circular pool in the center. She slowly walked to the pool and cautiously dipped her finger inside, testing the temperature.

Normally, when Kelsey took a shower or swim, it would be cold at first. She had to move around in order to get used to it, or until it warmed up. Not in Asgard. This gigantic swimming pool was also a relaxing hot tub. This place was like a spa, better than the kind she went for her sixteenth birthday.

"Does this meet your approval?" Alice asked curiously.

Kelsey laughed, shaking her head, "My approval?" She turned around and smiled at the maid, "I'm far from that! I'm ecstatic! Look at this place, it's beautiful!"

Alice smiled with relief, "I'm glad you think so, My lady."

Kelsey so much wanted to jump in and swim around the warm, refreshing water. But the bandaged around her stitches and her grumbled stomach gave her another idea. She famished, but she didn't leave this paradise.

"I'll probably take a bath after I eat," Kelsey said with disappointment.

Alice noticed that Kelsey was hesitant to leave the room, so an idea came to mind. "Would you like me to leave your breakfast and clothes here?" she offered.

Kelsey looked up at her in shock, "You would do that?"

Alice nodded, "Of course, I've been instructed to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

"You've done a great job at that. Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, My lady?"

Kelsey paused, thinking through her questions like she didn't do with Eir. Then, she nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. Could you show me where you keep the shampoo, conditioner, and the other good stuff?"

Alice furrowed her brows at her, "Would you rather wait after breakfast so that the m..." Alice cleared her throat, "_I_ would help you?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No! No. No. I can do it on my own. Thank you."

"A-Are you certain? I can wash your hair if you like."

"Absolutely sure! I can do it by myself." Thinking about the maid washing her body for her was awkward enough. She liked to be treated like a princess, but there were boundaries that shouldn't be cross like personal space and privacy.

"Well... If you insist, My Lady," Alice whispered.

"I insist, trust me," Kelsey assured her. "The stuff, Alice? Can you show me?"

"Oh!" Alice curtsied, "Yes. Yes. Of course. Right this way." She led Kelsey to a cabinet that held the toiletries inside.

Once Alice left then returned with Kelsey's food and robes, she left Kelsey alone to eat her breakfast and bathe herself. Kelsey enjoyed her meal: the toasted bread, fruit, and sunny side up eggs (Next time, she'll ask for scrambled eggs) and hand-made orange juice (her favorite kind).

Making sure no one was looking, she stripped her dirty clothes, and stepped inside the pool that was filled up to her waist. She bent her knees getting her whole body wet except for her head. She wanted to wash her head but was nervous about her stitches. Should she get them wet? She cannot be sure. She decided to wash her hair, careful not to soak the stitches.

Kelsey frog-kicked her way to the center of the pool, facing a golden pole that had in front. Curious to know what the lever was for, she pulled it, and suddenly, water poured down from the ceiling soaking her head like rain.

She hissed in pain, covering the stitches with her soaked hand, that didn't help as much. She quickly pulled the lever again and that that stopped the water from falling.

"Don't have a shower, huh?" she asked angrily.

**~000~**

What Kelsey didn't know was that maid wasn't who she seemed to be. When _Alice_ exited the Kelsey's (Thor's) chambers, her body shimmered green. The girl's blonde hair darkened; her plain clothing melted into a male, silver and green attire; her rosy thick lips shrunk into a white, thin pair stretched into a mischievous smirk.

The trickster god had done it again. He ditched the breakfast feast and visited the girl, posing as a maid. He managed to find the real maid, Frigga sent, and insisted on taking the items to Kelsey himself. The girl was baffled at this, but didn't dare to question the prince. To avoid suspicion, Loki cloned himself that's currently eating and making small talk. He had everyone fooled as always.

His first impression on the girl was odd. She was different, of course she's from Midgaurd (a realm that had different cultures than Asgard). What's odd that she refused to let somebody wash her. Not that he wanted to do it that would be awkward and he was prince. A prince washing someone who wasn't royal was preposterous. Still she was interesting, something different about her, and he planned on getting to know her, this time he will meet her as Loki Odinson and not a simple maid who's name he'd forgotten.

**~000~**

After picking the crazy man up, the gang had taken him back to their glasshouse. Jane provided him clothes to change into. The pants she gave Thor belonged to Garrett, who was currently pants less and was holding two ice packs against his sore biceps. Garrett could still feel the bruises Thor gave him on the night they met. Both Garrett and Erik felt that bringing Thor here was a bad idea, but the rest of the group didn't see a problem with it.

Thor walked out of the bathroom dressed in Garrett's pants, but shirtless. Darcy, AJ, and Jane couldn't help but admire Thor's six pack.

Darcy wasn't afraid to stare and paid the guy a compliment, "You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he's _pretty_ cut."

While Jane was walking around the room, trying to pay attention to her research journal but her eyes were wandering elsewhere to Thor's toned body.

AJ stared with wide eyes, he was right, Thor's body was like body armor.

Garrett couldn't help but feel intimidated by Thor, who received stares from the girls _including_ AJ, while he got annoyed looks (mostly from Darcy). However, he never wandered around the glasshouse shirtless before, because he thought it would be impolite.

"I think he looks better it his shirt is on." Garrett mumbled.

"Shut up, Gary," Darcy said, "If the guy wants to keep it off, it's fine with me."

Garrett rolled his eyes as Dr. Selvig took a long piece of tape to stick the icepack to Garrett's biceps. He inhaled sharply feeling the cold pack contact with his skin.

"That is cold!" Garrett cried out.

"If you think that's cold, imagine using the heat rag," Dr. Selvig said.

"The heat rag?" Garrett questioned him.

"Mm-hm," Erik nodded, sticking another icepack on Garrett's other arm.

"I'm sorry I tased you!" Darcy apologized to Thor, who made it over to Jane's lab table with various equipment products that Jane specifically told AJ not to touch.

AJ jumped off his chair and went over to Thor and looked up at him as if he was a giant, which he was in AJ's eyes. "Jane said not to mess with that."

Thor looked down at the boy, before kneeling in front of him to match his height, "Jane? Who be this Jane?"

"My aunt over there," AJ pointed at Jane, who's eyes were locked on the pages when Thor looked at her way.

"Your aunt, you say?"

"Yes, Sir," AJ confirmed. "Is your name really Thor?"

Thor smiled, "That I am, young man. Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, God of Thunder. I demand to know who I am speaking to?"

AJ shrugged and reached his arm out for a handshake, "I am AJ Roberts, third grader of Puente Antiguo Elementary."

Thor stared at AJ's hand as if unknown object. "I have no idea what that means," he admitted, standing up instead of shaking AJ's hand.

AJ narrowed his eyes at Thor questionably. What part didn't he understand? My name? My school? A handshake? Thor looked at his hand as if he didn't know how to shake hands.

Thor started fiddling with a cord that was charging Kelsey's phone. He picked up the phone and started pressing buttons. Jane noticed and instantly run over to stop him from touching her niece's phone.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" she snapped, snatching the phone from Thor and placing it back on the table. Jane stepped beside AJ to face Thor, then couldn't help but check out his toned body up close and personal.

Once she finished giving the sculpted body a glance, her cheeks heated up as she looked away.

"Um... S-Sir, do you mind?" Jane asked, indicating the shirt Thor was holding.

"Yeah! Do you mind?!" Garrett demanded. Thor glared at him, then Garrett quickly turned away avoiding Thor's intense gaze. The crazy giant still scared Garrett to the core. Thinking about the bruises on his arms, he should know better than to open his big mouth to the big Hulk.

Thor looked down at the T-shirt in his grip and about to put it on, until he noticed something on it.

"What is this?" Thor asked confused as he held up the T-shirt to Jane. He was pointing at a name tag.

"Oh," She looked up at a familiar on the tag, _Dr. Donald Blake,_ and stripped it off from the shirt, looking embarrassed.

"My ex." Jane explained sheepishly. "Good with patients and bad with relationships."

Garrett growled, remembering his former competition. Kelsey told him that Donald left Jane for his surgical career in Arizona. Garrett remembered celebrating by ordering a large, hot fudge sundae from the Diner, that gave him a smile and a belly ache afterwards.

"Why do you even have his shirt,?" Garrett questioned Jane curiously.

"Would you like me to give him your shirt too?" Jane asked Garrett threateningly.

Garrett shook his head, "No."

"Then zip it."

Garrett raised his palms up defensively, "Just asking, Jane."

Jane turned back to Thor, "They're the only clothes that I could find that would fit you."

Thor put the shirt on, despite Darcy's plea to leave it off. He was used to the heavy armor and his pants weren't as tight as the one he was wearing currently.

"They will suffice." Thor replied simply, walking away from Jane and AJ.

_What? No thank you? _Jane asked to herself. "You're welcome," Jane responded quietly.

"This mortal form has grown weak." Thor stated. "I need sustenance."

"He needs a _what_?" AJ asked out loud.

"Food." Selvig answered, while staring down at Thor suspiciously. "He needs food."

"Um..." Jane nodded, "Okay, Sir, what would you like to eat?"

"Do you peasants have a roasted pig in your kitchen?"

Everyone's mouths dropped at Thor's sudden rudeness.

"_Peasants?_ Did that hunk just called us peasants?" Darcy questioned Erik.

"I so much want to punch the living daylights out of him," Garrett mumbled angrily. _How dare that giant insult us! He's acting like he's better than us! _As much as Garrett wanted to fight for his and Jane's honor, his bruised arms told his brain to remain seated.

"_No,_" Jane said sternly, holding back unnecessary words, "We don't have a pig."

"I don't even eat pig," AJ added.

"You don't?" Thor asked AJ in shock, "Young man, pig is a great meat a man can eat."

Darcy chuckled under her breath in realization, "Hey, that rhymes."

Thor walked over to him and poked AJ's arm, careful not to hurt him, "You need some in your bones."

"Is eating a pig going to help me gain muscles like yours?" AJ questioned him.

Thor shrugged, "I believe so."

"We're not going to have pig," Jane said sternly, "As I said before, we don't have one."

"How about a toasted pop tart?" Darcy suggested.

Thor furrowed his brows at the girl confusedly, "What's a pop tart?"

Darcy's eyes brightened, getting up from her seat, "Oh! You'll love it! Best thing to eat in mornings!"

Garrett shrugged, "Can't argue there. The chocolate chip is my favorite kind."

"Mine too!" AJ agreed.

Thor was silent, until he nodded, "Alright. I will be willing to try what you mortals call a pop tart." He sat down on the chair next to Garrett, who widen his eyes and shuffled a safe distance from Thor. He clasped his hands together dramatically, "Feed me!"

Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh hell no!" Darcy shook her head.

"How dare you defy me?" Thor snapped. "I demand food, now!" He banged his fist against the table in frustration.

"Not with that attitude!" Darcy explained, crossing her arms over her chest, "If you want food you have to say the magic word."

"Magic word?! I know nothing about this _magic word_!"

"Then no pop tarts for you!"

Thor leaned back against his chair and folded his arms with a pout, a look that AJ used to make when things didn't go his way. AJ made it over to Thor's side and tugged his T-shirt.

"What is it that you want, boy?!" Thor demanded angrily.

"Hey, don't talk to my nephew like that!" Jane snapped, pointed the warning finger at him. It's bad enough when he called her a peasant, but talking to her godson like scum was crossing the line.

Thor wasn't afraid of a lot of things, monsters, trolls, even frost giants. However, looking at Jane was like looking at his mother, Frigga's stern warning look terrified him.

He raised his hand up in apology and said softly, "I did not mean to raise my voice, Lady Jane."

Jane raised her brows from Thor's reference to her, _'Lady Jane?' _It had a nice ring to it, but she debated whether to like or not. She was still mad that he snapped at her nephew.

AJ went up to his tippy toes and whispered something to Thor's ear. He glared at Darcy, who stared at him still had her arms folded.

"Darcy, fix me some pop tarts... _please,"_ Thor said the last word quietly and with hesitation.

Darcy smiled with satisfaction, "Ding. Ding. Ding! You finally figured out the magic word. Now your wish is my command. Two pop tarts coming right up!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Kelsey met Loki, but doesn't realize it was really _him_ and not the maid. Will she figure that out in the next chapter, or will Loki's trick will remain a secret? Is SHIELD going to appear soon? I have plans for Thor's stay at the glasshouse, before SHEILD make their appearance. How will Loki and Kelsey react to each other? I'm debating how I want their relationship to go. Will they stay friends till the end, enemies, brother/sister relationship, or much more? Leave a comment, an opinion, or something. This story needs support!**

**I know some of you are confuse about Joro, so if you want to hear interesting facts about her continue reading this, if you don't like spoilers stop reading. For those who don't know the facts about Gaea (aka Joro from the Norse Mythology), she is an Earth goddess who is actually Thor's biological mother not Frigga. **

**It all started with Odin wanting a son with special powers. Frigga didn't have what Gaea have, so Odin went to the Mother-Goddess for help. She mated with Odin and gave birth to Thor. Odin wanted to keep all this a secret for Thor's sake, and let Thor believe that Frigga's his real mother instead. What happened with to Gaea afterwards? I have no clue. She may have disappeared and went back to her normal life. I didn't realize this, until I searched Thor's family tree.**

**Anyway...**

**Thank you: grapejuice101 and Jayce-Grayford for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Sayuri494, Arabian3332, ShinobiShinigami58 for adding this story to favorites.**

**Thank you: AniStar13, superwholockian-of-hogwarts, xFictionMenRTheRealThingx, Arabian3332, aandm20 for following this story.**


	11. Chapter 10: Crazy or Con

**Chapter 10: Crazy or Con**

**Disclaimer: read chapter prologue**

The trucker that failed to pull the Mjolner threw a barbecue party at the crater. Men and women from different kinds attempted to pull the Mjolner from the rocky ground, but no avail. They tried to use the truck to pull it out, but the hammer's strength broke the truck instead.

The driver that was in the truck, Stan Lee, stuck his head out the window and asked, "Did we do it?"

As everyone was drunk and having a good time, a black car pulled up far away from the party. A man in black stepped out of the vehicle and observed the scene before him.

He took off his shades and turned away from his scene to make a call.

"Sir... we found it," the man in black stated.

**~000~**

Once Kelsey cleaned up and dressed a new bandage around her head, she was ready to leave the bathroom, but not before looking at herself at the mirror. She frowned at the way she looked. She wasn't a fan of dresses and never will be, but she liked the color and the texture of dress. It was purple silk, smooth to the touch. She liked it if only it were a shirt or blanket, but she couldn't complain about it.

She went back upstairs to Thor's room and opened the door only to face the blonde maid again. They gasped and commented on how they were scared at the same time.

"You scared me!" Kelsey cried, putting a hand on her chest to control her breathing. _Was this how they're going to see each other? Taking their breath away?_

"You gave me such a fright," Alice said, then quickly regained her composure. "I-I was coming to fetch you when you finished cleaning up. You look lovely in those robes, My Lady."

"Thank you," Kelsey said finally caught her breath, "and please stop with the _my lady _crap and call me Kelsey."

Alice paused, unsure about that simple request, "Well, anyway, I was instructed to escort you to the royal library."

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "The library? What for?"

"I wasn't given a reason, My Lady. I was only following orders. Now please follow me."

Kelsey nodded as she followed right behind the maid that was the image of Barbie. It's been forever since she set foot in a library almost six years. She'd giving up on reading and watch the movies instead. Why? She had reasons. Now she's going to a library for the first time in a long time. Kelsey was picturing the royal library in her mind, it'll probably be like the library from Beauty and the Beast movie.

"Isabella?!"

The young girls whirled around to see the queen calling out to them. Alice lowered self before the queen, when Kelsey didn't bow down right away, Alice tugged Kelsey's robe whispering her to get down. Kelsey obliged just when the Queen Frigga was standing before them.

"Isabella, where have you been?" Frigga demanded, "The head maiden haven't known about your whereabouts."

Kelsey scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. The maid's name was Alice. Was the queen mistaken her for some other maid?

"Forgive me, My Queen," Alice (or was it Isabella?) bowed her head, "I was ordered to escort Lady Kelsey to the library."

Frigga then showed a knowing smile on her face.

"Who exactly ordered you to escort me, Alice?" Kelsey asked. Alice glared at her as if she was crazy. What's her deal?

"Isabella, why don't you head back and let the head maid know about your whereabouts?" Frigga suggested, "I promise, you will not be in trouble."

Alice that appeared to be named Isabella curtsied, "Thank you, Queen Frigga." She fast paced away from the queen and mortal, Kelsey was completely dumbfounded to what just happened.

"Uh... What was that? I thought her name is Alice," Kelsey said.

Frigga shook her head, "No, my dear, that is Isabella."

"Then why didn't she tell me..." Kelsey widened her eyes in realization, "Oh, I get it! That girl has a twin! Is that it? Did you sent her sister?"

Frigga shook her head again, "No. Isabella does not have an identical sister. There's only one of her."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes, confused once again. "Okay... If she doesn't have a sister, then why did she lie about her name?" Kelsey leaned forward and whispered with worry, "She doesn't have MPD, right?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"MPD. Multiple Personality Disorder." Kelsey explained. "Is she mentally instable? Has she gone coo-coo?"

Frigga let out a laugh, "Of course not. Kelsey, the maid you've met before isn't who she appeared to be."

"I... I don't understand."

"The girl you've met the first time... wasn't really a maid."

"Then who is she?"

"Not a she, but a _he_."

Kelsey widen her eyes in disbelief. Now she's really confused.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"The maid you met before was my son."

"Y-Your son?" Kelsey questioned out loud, still skeptical that she met a guy disguised as a girl, "I met the God of Thunder?! Thor?!"

Frigga shook her head with a smile, "No. My other son: Loki."

**~000~**

When Thor wasn't satisfied with two pop tarts, Darcy made some more, but that still didn't made him content. They all decided to take him to the local diner to eat. Jane and AJ knew they needed something in _their_ system, since they haven't eaten with Erik, Darcy, and Garrett. They all sat down at the family size table. After placing their order and the waitress returned with their food, everyone was distracted by Thor's eating. He was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

For a split second, Jane imagined Thor as her niece instead. Pancakes were always Kelsey's favorite food for breakfast. Thinking about Kelsey, Jane realized that she needed information from him now in order to find Kelsey sooner.

"How'd you get inside that cloud?" Jane asked him anxiously.

"Also, how could you eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy added, watching the handsome man stuffed his mouth with food. Thor ate as if he hadn't eaten for days.

The three men at the table stared at Thor in disbelief. If there was an eating contest, Garrett wouldn't hesitate to enter Thor and split the prize money. Garrett had seen his father's buddies eat like pigs before, but Thor could beat them easily.

AJ now realized what he wanted to be when he grows up. He wanted to be like Thor. AJ wanted Thor's muscles, his beard, his shoulder-length hair, even his deep voice. If AJ wanted to be like the arrogant god, he needed to start acting like him.

With that thought in mind, AJ decided to stuff big pieces of waffles into his mouth.

"Smaller bites, Andrew!" Erik scolded the boy, "You're going to choke if you eat like that!"

AJ rolled his eyes, then felt a piece of waffles stuck in his throat. Holding back the urge to cough, AJ quickly showered the piece down with a big sip of chocolate milk. Erik was right, it can choke him to death. How could Thor eat like this?

"Excuse me?" Jane demanded Thor, "I need answers!"

"Relax, Jane. Let the poor man eat," Darcy said not taking her eyes off the handsome across from her, "He'll answer our questions soon."

Jane glared at Darcy as if she's crazy, "You seem casual from someone who lost her best friend."

"Hey, don't think I don't care, Jane! I do! We just have to be patient. I have time."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Please."

"I heard that!" Darcy snapped her head at his direction. He was sitting next to Jane, who was sitting in between the natural enemies.

Garret shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee, "I know."

Thor finished two large pancakes and tried a sip of what Darcy and Garrett called _coffee._ He took a long sip and stared at the mug, while licking his lips in deep thought.

"Well?" Garrett asked with a nervous smile, "What do you think?" Garrett couldn't believe that the man never tried coffee. Kelsey never liked coffee, but at least she tried it before. She's weird for not liking it, maybe this Thor character will be on the list of weirdoes with her.

"This drink..." Thor looked up at the group and smiled, "I like it."

"I know!" Darcy said, "It's great, right?"

"ANOTHER!" Thor shouted and unexpectedly smashed the empty coffee glass down onto the floor, making everyone jump and look at him as if he were crazy.

AJ looked at the mess Thor made, and decided to do the same with his kid's cup.

"ANOTHER!" Before AJ could throw his cup to the ground...

"NO! No! No!" Erik caught the cup and placed it back on the table, giving AJ the same look he gave to Thor. AJ smiled sheepishly at Erik, looking innocent as possible.

"What the hell?" Garret practically shouted in disbelief.

Jane got up from her seat and went to pick up the little glass pieces from the hard-tiled floor.

"Sorry, Izzy," Jane apologized to the lady who ran the place, "Just a little accident." She threw away the broken glass and sat back down on her chair, facing Thor with a stern look. "What was that?!"

"It was delicious." Thor said to Jane casually. "I want another."

"Well, you could have just said so."

"I just did," he said with a smug look.

"No, I mean, _ask nicely_."

"I meant no disrespect."

"All right. Well, no more smashing. Deal?"

There was a long pause, before Thor nodded with defeat. "You have my word."

Jane sighed with satisfaction, "Good."

Garrett couldn't help but smile, impressed by the way Jane handled the situation. Her firmness and feistiness were the things he liked about her.

_'Atta girl, Jane,_' Garrett said to himself, _'Way to show him who's boss."_

A bell rang when two local men entered the diner and set themselves down at the bar.

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater!" One of the local men gossiped to Izzy. "They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." The team's ears perked up and listened to the man's words intently, curious to know what the guy was talking about.

"Yeah, we were having a good time with it until the Feds showed up." Another man said.

Jane looked at the men over her shoulder, then spoke up, "Excuse me. Did you say there was a satellite crash?"

"Yeah." One of the men responded to her.

"Oh my God, this is going on Facebook." Darcy said, pulling out her phone and held it up about to take a picture.

Garrett got up from his seat and stood behind Thor; AJ scooted close to Thor to be in the picture.

Darcy frowned seeing the two boys in her shot.

"Can I be in the picture too?" AJ asked.

Darcy shrugged, "Why not. Smile!"

Instead of smiling, Garrett made a duck face and place two fingers behind Thor's, making bunny ears; AJ put two fingers inside his mouth widening it, and stuck his tongue out. Thor looked at both their amused faces with confusion. If that's how Midgardians smile, then he should respect their culture. He decided to make a funny face on his own, curling his mouth downward, doing a Stinky face.

Darcy took the picture, and turned the phone around to show the boys the picture. AJ laughed at that picture. Thor and Garrett on the other hand weren't satisfied.

"My eyes were closed!" Thor said.

"You cut my head off!" Garrett stated.

"Yeah, so?" Darcy asked innocently.

"Do a retake!"

"Nope. Sorry. No retake." Darcy smirked at him, "I already put it on Facebook."

Garrett rolled his eyes and went back to his seat next to Jane.

AJ looked up at Thor and smiled, "That is one funny face you made."

Thor furrowed his brows questionably, "Was I not doing right?"

AJ laughed and shook his head, "No way! We were all making a funny face. Yours is the best!"

Thor smiled back at the boy and patted his back, "Thank you, my friend. I'm glad it pleases you."

"What did it look like? The satellite?" Selvig asked the man.

The local man turned towards Selvig and responded, "I don't know anything about satellites but it was heavy! I mean _nobody_ could lift it."

Thor lifted his head, intrigued what the man was saying. Once he finished his plate, he got up from his chair and headed over to the local men at the bar.

"They said it was radioactive," the local man said, "I had my hands all over it."

Thor gripped the man's shoulder and asked, "Which way?"

The local man looked up at Thor and responded, "Fifty miles west of here." Thor let go of the man's arm and began to walk out of the Diner.

"What is he up to?" Garrett asked out loud, as everyone else from his table left the table as well.

As soon as Thor left the building, everyone followed after him. Thor walked out into the streets, blocking the cars in different directions as many people honk their horns at him and cursed him. Thor wasn't paying attention, because his main focus was going to the direction the man told him to go. AJ widen his eyes at Thor as if he was crazy, he learned to look both ways before crossing, but this guy didn't care about safety.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked him as she finally caught up.

"Fifty miles west of here." Thor answered.

"Why?!"

"To get what belongs to me!"

"You own a radioactive satellite?" Garrett asked in shock.

"It's not what they say it is."

"Then what is it?" AJ asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter what it is," Jane said, "The government seems to think it's theirs. So you just intend to go in there and take it?"

"Yes." Thor stated, everyone stared at him as if he's crazy. "If you take me there now, I will tell you everything you wish there is to know."

Jane's eyes lit up in hope, "Everything?"

"Yes. All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim _Mjolnir_."

"_Myeu-muh_?" Darcy asked confused, pronouncing the word incorrectly. "What's _myeu-muh_?"

"Is it German?" Garrett asked, not having a clue.

"Can I have a word, Jane?" Erik asked. Jane, Darcy, and the boys followed Erik to the side, away from Thor. "Please don't do this," Erik pleaded.

"We both saw what happened last night. This is no coincidence. We have to find out what's in that crater."

Dr. Selvig looked down at Jane concerned, "But I'm not talking about the crater; I'm talking about _him_." Everyone stole glanced at the strange man who called himself '_Thor'_.

"He seems harmless," Darcy said with a shrug, taking a glance at him.

Garrett glared at Darcy as if she said something stupid, "Did you see what he did last night? Didn't you taser him for freaking you out?! It freaked me out! He threatened all of us, even me!" He pointed at himself. "And I didn't get an apology. If this guy wasn't mentally instable, I would've sued him for the bruises on my body and emotional distress."

"I like him," AJ stared at awe at the man. Erik rolled his eyes along with Garrett.

"But he's promising us the answers!" Jane spoke excitedly. "He might know what happened to Kelsey."

Erik shook his head, "He's delusional. Listen to what he's saying. He's talking about _Mjolnir,_ and _Thor,_ and _Bifrost_. It's the stories I grew up with as a child."

"Are you listening to what _I'm_ saying?" Jane said desperately, "He might know what happened to Kelsey. They were both in the storm, and we have no idea how or what is going on. He might know. Just let me drive him! Please! It's the only way to find out what happened to Kelsey!"

"What if he doesn't?" Garrett asked.

Jane glared at him sternly, "Garrett!"

"I mean it Jane, we don't know who the hell that guy is. Either he's mentally crazy or a con man. I'm going for mentally crazy. Or maybe he's just saying he knows answers just so you can agree to help find his... Whatever he's looking for."

"You just don't like him, because he's gaining attention from Jane," Darcy said.

Garrett growled, "Shut up, Darcy. No one asked you!"

"You're jealous," she said with a smirk.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough!" Erik snapped, "Now Garrett might be right."

"Thank you!" Garrett said to Erik, while Darcy rolled her eyes.

_Those two deserve each other! _Darcy thought to herself.

"We don't know who the guy is or why he's after the satellite." Erik continued, "He's dangerous, Jane. We don't know what he's capable of."

AJ spoke up, "But what if he's more than a man? What if he's telling the truth? He could be the God of Thunder! Anything is possible, right?"

Erik shook his head and sighed sadly, "AJ, you really need to get your head out of your comic books."

"He's right, you know!" Jane jumped to AJ's defense, "Anything is possible. My niece is missing and I'm willing to look through all the possibilities to find her!"

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for Kelsey's disappearance."

"What is the logical explanation, Erik?" Jane challenged him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Suppose you tell me."

"I... I haven't thought of one yet."

"That's right! You don't have one, but that guy-" Jane pointed at Thor, who was staring at the group becoming impatient, "-knows! We have to do this!"

"I won't let you break the law for answers that he may lie about!" Garrett said.

"I can try!" Jane argued.

"You're not thinking rational, Jane!" Erik cried, trying to get through to her, "Don't forget that you're not only a scientist, but you're a godmother!"

Jane frowned but nodded in agreement, "You're right... I am, and I lost one child. I'll do anything to find her."

"But you have to accept a small possibility that she might be dead!"

Everyone widen their eyes at his bold statement.

Tears threatened to fall from Jane's eyes, shaking her head in denial, "Don't say that."

"It's a possibility, Jane, and you forget that you have another child to look after." Erik pointed out, gesturing the small boy. Jane looked down at AJ, who stared back at Jane. A sad smile was made on Jane's face as she petted AJ's hair. AJ frowned at her action.

"Please don't do this." Erik pleaded, "Think about AJ. He lost his parents, his grandmother, now his sister. He can't lose you too."

Jane sighed, thinking about Erik's words. He's right, there was a possibility that Kelsey died in that storm cloud... or maybe it took her somewhere to an unknown place. She couldn't be sure, but she needed to know the answers, and the guy who called himself Thor might know about it.

Jane frowned as she walked back over to where Thor was standing and told him, "I'm sorry... but I can't take you."

Thor was disappointed but understood, "Then, this is where we say goodbye." Jane jumped from surprise as the blonde man took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm.

"Um… thank you." Jane giggled.

Garrett scoffed at that simple gesture, while Jane blushed like a school girl.

Darcy smirked at Garret's sudden anger. She leaned over to him and whispered, "My. My. Look who's jealous?"

Garrett didn't reply, he stared at the couple displeased.

Thor looked down and smiled at Jane before turning to his new friends almost friends, "Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Andrew Jackson Roberts, Darcy..." Thor furrowed his brows at the dark-skinned male, who narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't recall your name."

"What's it to you?" Garrett demanded.

Jane glared at Garrett angrily, "Garrett!"

Darcy slapped his arm, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Garrett demanded, "I don't see why he would care!"

"It would be nice to know your name, Sir," Thor explained gently.

Thor got Garrett there, when he called him _Sir. _He's persuasive, Garrett gave him that.

"Garrett... Bradley," Garrett replied reluctantly still holding a firm tone.

"Sir Garrett," Thor bowed his head at him, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance with you all, but I must bid you farewell."

Thor was about to take his leave, but stopped when felt little arms around his leg. He looked down in surprise.

"What in Valhalla..." He realized that AJ was holding his leg.

"Please don't go!" The boy begged.

"AJ! Get away from him!" Erik commanded.

"Does he have to leave now?" AJ asked.

Thor pulled AJ out of his grasp and set him back on the ground, "I must, my dear boy. I must get back what's rightfully mine."

"You need to let him go, AJ," Jane said softly.

"Can we at least give him stuff for his trip? Like food, new clothes, something! I heard rumors that it's going to be raining."

"No!" Garrett snapped, "I lost a pair of pants, I don't want to lose another piece of clothing. And this is New Mexico, this place barley rains."

"You know..." Jane made a face that people use when a plan came to mind, "You're right, AJ. I still have his clothes in the washer."

"We can give him the rest of pop tarts," Darcy suggested, "Oh, and we can give him Garrett's jacket!" Darcy pointed at Garrett.

"No!" Garrett glared at Jane for support, "Jane, you can't be serious!"

"It's a Christian thing to do," Jane pointed out with a shrug. Thor furrowed his brows at Jane's words. Christian thing to do? What's that? He never heard that term before. After his task of getting his hammer back and return to Asgard, he'll ask his father what it meant.

Garrett rolled his eyes, hearing that saying before from his mother. She always taught him to help someone in need, even if they're your enemy. Thor's the enemy, he didn't deserve any kindness from him. But his mother's nagging about helping people really annoyed him. He imagine Jane being appreciative towards him, if he did decide to give away his T-Shirt. He won't make his conscious go away, until he agreed to help. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Jane, Darcy, and AJ smiled with satisfaction, Erik shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to put his two-sense in it. Once they gave Thor supplies for the trip, Thor will be out of their lives for good.

"Good," Jane said, "We're all in agreement."

"That is very kind of you," Thor began, "but-"

"No buts!" AJ snapped, "You ate a box of pop tarts, an orange, two pancakes, two scrambled eggs, and coffee! Imagine being hungry on the road with nothing big to eat."

Thor let out a laugh, "I see your point."

"Then it's settled!" Darcy clasped her hands together, "Lets fill a bag for the hunk's trip." Darcy started walking, while the others followed her.

AJ held Thor's hand, while Thor looked down at AJ questionably.

"Did Lady Darcy refer to me as a hunk?"

AJ shrugged, "Pretty much."

"What's a hunk?"

AJ paused, not entirely sure about the definition, "Not sure exactly. I heard Kelsey say that word about some actor named Tom something and a boy from those Harry Potter movies. I think his name was Tom too. Maybe Kelsey is attracted to guys name Tom."

"Do you realize I have no idea what you are talking about?"

AJ shrugged, "Yeah. Truth is I have no idea about girls, and I DON'T want to know about them either. They have cooties."

Darcy's ears perked up, hearing AJ's words, "Ouch! You wound me, AJacks." She turned around, walking backwards, "And just for that, I might consider giving you a kiss."

AJ gasped in fear, "NO!" He grasped Thor's pant let and shield himself from Darcy, who was making kissy faces while laughing.

**~000~**

"L-Loki?" Kelsey asked out loud. "He was Alice - or that maid, since there wasn't an Alice to begin with?"

Frigga nodded, "Mm-hm. I thought he was acting strange during breakfast. It might've been his duplicate."

"Duplicate?"

"My son possessed my power of trickery. He can duplicate himself, disguise himself into someone else, make illusions."

Frigga didn't have to explain Kelsey who Loki was. He was the God of Mischief. She wouldn't have suspected the maid was him.

"It seems that he's losing his touch. He's normally well at fooling everyone except one."

"Who is the one he can't fool?"

Frigga smiled, "Why me, of course. I'm the one who taught those tricks."

Kelsey chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Right. You're his mother after all."

"Precisely."

"Why would he go through all that trouble, disguising a maid and tricking me?"

"I believe he is desperate of meeting you. He tried to talk to you the best of his abilities."

"If he was desperate why couldn't he meet me as him and not in a disguise?"

"I know not his reasons. I told him to eat in the dining hall. I noticed he has not been eating recently with his brother gone and..." Frigga paused.

"Me?" Kelsey asked.

Frigga nodded, "Yes. He was the one who found you and took you to the healing room."

"He did that?" Kelsey asked. She thought that Loki was a selfish trickster who didn't care about anyone but his own. She was wrong about Joro being Thor's mother, she was wrong about Alice or _Isabella_, and now she's wrong about this. She didn't realize that Loki was Frigga's son. She thought Loki was son of Laufey and some other frost giantess she couldn't pronounce. She realized that the Norse Mythology was way off. That being said, she decided to keep her facts of what she learned in Norse history to herself and learn the actual facts of this mythology. She offended the queen once, she didn't want to offend anyone else with her so-called brain.

"Yes. He's worried about you, and still is."

"Do you think it was him this time? Is he still that maid in disguise?"

"Maybe, or maybe he sent Isabella to your room so that you can meet him in the library. When she explained that she was escorting to that place, I realized that was all part of Loki's plan. The library is his favorite spot."

_'It used to be mine as well,' _Kelsey said to herself. "I guess... I shouldn't keep him any longer. I want to meet him properly and thank him."

"You will, but first... You need to come with me." Frigga started walking, and Kelsey didn't hesitate to follow. They were going to opposite way to the library.

"Where are we going?" Kelsey asked curiously.

"To the throne room," Frigga replied, "Where we can meet Odin, my husband."

Kelsey froze still and widen her eyes in disbelief, "Odin?! You mean Odin as in-"

"Yes, the King of Asgard."

Kelsey felt a lump in her throat and her heart started racing. She thought meeting the queen was nerve wracking, but meeting the king?! That's a whole new level of anxiety.

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know some of you wanted Loki and Kelsey to meet officially, but they will soon. I added a twist to this story, when Thor tagged along back to the glasshouse, and we know what happens when they reach the glasshouse (for those who watched the movie). How would it turn out?**

**Thank you: Sparky She-Demon for reviewing the last couple chapters.**

**Thank you: Sparky She-Demon, Corvus2, Mizzkatee for adding this story to favorites.**

**Thank you: Corvus2, Saturngirl16, Mizzkatee, Crimson Songstress for adding this story to your alerts.**


	12. Chapter 11:Meeting Very Important People

_**Chapter 11: Meeting Very Important People**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"The king?!" Kelsey hissed nervously, "The king wants to meet me?!"

Frigga paused, knowing fully well that Odin did _not_ want to meet Kelsey nor want her here in Asgard, but refused to tell Kelsey that.

"He needs to meet you. You're his guest, and he should welcome you properly," Frigga replied.

"Y-You will go in with me, right?" Kelsey asked hopefully. "I never met royalty before... The truth is I never done _anything_ with royalty before."

"I wish I could, but I cannot."

"Why not?"

"I have a matter of business to take care of. You must meet him on your own."

Anxiety took over Kelsey's body, and her breathing became shallow. How could the queen do this to her? Leaving her alone with the king?! That's just plain wrong! I'm sure she could hold off her business for at least five minutes.

Frigga placed a comforting hand over hers, "It's alright, Child."

_"Alright?! How can it be alright?! You're leaving me alone with the king!"_

"But what do I say?!" Kelsey demanded, "I don't know what to do when I facing royalty!"

"I'll help you, but you must do _exactly_ as I say."

Kelsey nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She followed the queen, listening to her instructions intently. She tried to pay attention, because this was obviously important, unlike physics. However, her head wasn't comprehending as much as she's used to. The pain might be gone, but thinking was difficult.

They made it to the doors to the throne room. Kelsey was so nervous, she can feel her head sweating, and the bandage around it wasn't helping.

"Tell me the rules again!" Kelsey blurted out.

Frigga repeated the rules to her without a sense of irritation from her. Normally, people hate repeating themselves, Kelsey knew she hated it herself. Kelsey let the rules sink into the brain some more. _Kneel before the king, until he says otherwise. __Don't speak unless spoken to. Call him "Your Highness" or "My King" or some other respectable reference. Be polite, and agree to everything he says even if was disagreeable. _Kelsey hoped she could remember all that.

The huge, double doors opened, and Frigga gestured her inside, but not before saying encouraging words to Kelsey.

"Good luck. You're going to be fine..."

Kelsey silently prayed that Frigga will be right. She entered the throne room, hearing her bare feet taking each step. She hoped that her purple attire would cover her feet. She didn't want the king to see that she wasn't wearing shoes. The maid_ (really Loki_ in disguised) provided her stilettos shoes. Kelsey doesn't wear high heels and never will. She would rather walk bare than trip or be a laughing stock on heels. She wore heels one time at her brother's kindergarten graduation. Jane made fun of her for walking like a penguin. Not the best moment for Kelsey, which was why she wasn't going to wear fancy shoes ever again.

She walked a couple steps with her head, til her eyes met a flight down stairs. Carefully, she stepped on each step down, without tripping. There was no rail on these steps, so Kelsey had to make sure she wouldn't fall. After successfully reaching the final step, she found the confidence to analyze her surroundings. Her eyes widen taking in the area of gold. The walls, the stairs, even the huge throne were made out of gold.

Kelsey couldn't believe who she saw sitting on the throne, at least she thought she saw.

_President Snow?!_

**~000~**

Laughter was heard from AJ as the team was walking back to the glasshouse. AJ was riding on Thor's shoulders, holding onto Thor's hands for dear life. Thor was laughing with him as he was lifting AJ up and spinning him around like AJ was his hammer.

"So this _Molair..." _AJ began, mispronouncing the word, "Is actually a hammer that has special powers?!"

"Once I wield it, I will return to my home in Asgard and reclaim my rightful place as king!"

"You're a prince?!" AJ asked with fascination in his voice.

"Technically, yes, but I shall be King of Asgard soon."

AJ grinned at Thor's words, "Cool!"

Erik huffed in annoyance, listening to the boys' conversation. He didn't understand why this Thor guy was even here. He understood the Christian thing to do and supply him with food, water, and clothing; but he shouldn't be here at all. He was crazy! Why was Jane letting him go near her godson?! AJ was naïve for believing him. He should bring his out of the clouds and face reality for once. Kelsey had her head in the clouds from time to time but she wasn't naïve like her younger brother.

Darcy was watching Erik's facial expression, it's the same as Garret's.

Erik turned his head, feeling eyes on him. He frowned, seeing Darcy smirking at him.

"What are you smirking at?" Erik demanded.

Darcy snickered then shrugged innocently, facing forward, "Nothing." _Looks like Garret isn't the only one envy of Tarzan._

As the gang were walking, they noticed a truck honking and driving in their way, but that's not all they saw, the truck was carrying Jane's equipment in the back of the truck. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, except for Thor, because he had no idea.

"_Hey_!" Jane yelled, recognizing her most precious equipment strapped to the back of a pick-up truck.

"Lady Jane, what is it?" Thor asked with worry in his voice.

"That's my stuff!" She pointed and yelled angrily at truck driver, but the vehicle ignored her outburst and drove off. Everyone watched the van disappear in the distance with her important stuff, but not for long.

Thor lifted AJ off his shoulders and shoved him in Erik's arm, "Take him."

"What are you going to do?!" Erik demanded.

Thor didn't reply to Erik's question, he took off, chasing after the truck that held Jane's equipment captive.

"Is he for real?" Garrett asked in shock, watching Thor run like the wind with his jaw dropped.

Jane turned to the direction of the glasshouse, seeing more vans parked in the outside garage/laboratory. She sped towards the lab, followed by the others.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jane demanded once she set foot on the garage.

"Yeah! What the hell is going on here?!" Garrett joined in.

"Miss Foster, I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D." The man in black politely introduced himself.

AJ noticed Erik raised both brows, he didn't look surprised it's as if he knew fully well who or what S.H.I.E.L.D. was.

Before Jane could respond, Garrett spoke, "How do you know who she is? And what the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D?!"

"Is it the FBI?" Darcy asked curiously, sounding calm.

"You can say that," Coulson replied.

"Do you have a search warrant?" Garrett asked.

"We don't need one."

"Then you don't have the authority to do this!"

"Of course we do."

"Listen!" Jane began angrily, narrowing her eyes and wagging her finger at the agent, "I don't know who you are or what agency you are in! You don't have the right to take stuff that isn't yours! You can't do this!" She begged desperately as the workers of S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to take her equipment into their vans.

"Jane!" Dr. Selvig exclaimed, immediately rushing to her side and placing AJ in her arms. She wouldn't do anything crazy with a child in her arms, would she? "This is a lot more serious than you think. Please. Let it go." He pleaded in a whisper.

"Let it go?!" Jane put AJ on the ground and chased after Coulson, "Are you kidding me?! This is my life!"

"We're investigating a security threat, Miss Foster." Coulson explained the entire situation calm as possible.

"Security threat?!" Garrett demanded out loud with fear in his tone, "What are you talking about?! Are we all in danger?! Are we going to die?!"

"Let me assure you, Son, if you cooperate, you're going to be fine... hopefully."

"_Hopefully?!" _Garrett cried in worry.

Coulson turned his attention back to Jane, "We need to appropriate all of Ms. Foster's records and all her atmospheric data."

"By _appropriate_, do you mean _steal_?!" Jane asked furiously, rushing towards a van that held cases of some of Jane's equipment. The Agent that was strapping the equipment inside, pushed Jane away as she attempted to get a case out of the van.

"Here." Coulson handed her a folded piece of paper. "This should more than compensate you for your trouble."

Jane snatched the paper from his hand and unfolded it to take a glance, while Garrett looked at the paper over Jane's shoulder. It was a paycheck with lots of zeros. Garrett raised both brows, amazed how S.H.I.E.L.D could have so much money. He wasn't surprised, these people were from an agency, they should be rich. What surprised him was that S.H.I.E.L.D was able to get away with it by bribery. He was sold, but Jane unfortunately wasn't bribed so easily.

"I can't just buy replacements at Radio Shack." Jane said, clenching her fist that was holding the paycheck, "I made most of this equipment myself."

"And done a beautiful job of that," Garrett added, taking the paycheck from her.

"Then, I'm sure she can do a _beautiful_ job again." Coulson said without sympathy in his tone.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane said.

Garrett smirked at that, if this S.H.I.E.L.D people have the kind of money Coulson wrote in this paycheck, imagine what he could get by suing them. He pictured himself in his house with piles of money; his parents throwing it in the air like it was raining; and Jane dressed in white, spinning around with Garrett. The two fell on top of each other, laughing with money cushioning their fall. Jane leaned forward about to kiss him on the lips. Garret closed his eyes... and then...

"What are you doing, Sir?"

Garrett's fantasy was wiped away by Coulson's voice. Garrett returned to reality and faced Coulson, who had a disgusted look on his face. Jane and the others stared at him as well with the same gross and concern look.

"Huh?" Garrett asked.

"Brad, you didn't tell me you are gay!" Darcy cried in shock with a wide grin on her face.

"WHAT?!" Garrett faced Darcy about to slap that bitch for accusing him as such. "I AM NOT!"

"Then why were making kissy faces at him?" AJ asked, pointing at Coulson, who'd been dying for an explanation as well.

"I-I-I..." Garrett stammered, not entirely how to explain.

"If you're planning to kiss my ass for this young lady's equipment..." Coulson shook his head, "Then you're wasting your time."

"Watch your mouth, Sir!" Erik snapped, pointing at AJ. "There's a child present!"

AJ rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I heard worse."

Coulson stared at the eight-year-old for ten whole seconds, then looked back up at the adults.

"My sincere apologies. You must know that we're not here to cause trouble, we're the good guys." Coulson assured them.

"If you're the good guys, then why are you stealing Aunt Jane's stuff?" AJ demanded.

"We are the good guys too!" Jane argued. "I'm on the verge of understanding something extraordinary! I need my stuff back! I have to find my niece!"

There was a long pause, until Coulson finally spoke up.

"Your niece?" Coulson asked with an emotionless look.

"Yes! Kelsey Roberts, my niece, my goddaughter!"

"My sister!" AJ added.

"My friend," Garrett added.

"My uptight best bud!" Darcy added.

Everyone stared at Erik to hear what he had to say, since he didn't spoke up like the rest of the group.

Erik shrugged, "And my friend too."

"Kelsey Roberts?" Coulson asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes! Kelsey Roberts!" Jane replied angrily, "She's missing, because of this... unknown!"

"She disappeared when this unknown happened?"

"Yes!" the team exclaimed.

Coulson fell silent and clenched his jaw, staring at the eight-year-old boy, then back at worried Jane.

"Now do you understand why I need my equipment?!" Jane demanded, hoping this guy would have the heart to understand, "This isn't about my passion of my work! This is personal! With my equipment and... my _other stuff_," Jane said the last part quietly, refusing to mention Thor. "I might be able to bring her home safe! And everything I know about this phenomenon – is either in this lab or in this book!" She held up her notebook of scientific notes. "And you can't just take this away..."

The agent that pushed Jane before snatched the book from her.

"Hey!" Jane cried out, attempting to steal it back from the agent, but Garrett and Erik dragged her a safe distance, restraining her from doing something stupid.

"I GOT HIM!" A voice roared. Everyone whirled around to see proud Thor carrying the driver over his shoulder. The group's jaws dropped. Thor managed to chase after the truck and brought the driver here.

"Get your hands off me!" the overweight driver snapped, "I'm just following orders!"

Thor roughly dropped the driver on the hard ground, "I have captured the thief. You may retrieve your equipment now."

"Okay, who are you?" Coulson demanded, facing Thor.

Thor puffed with pride and began, "I am TH-"

"No one!" Jane jumped in front of him, "He's no one!"

Coulson narrowed his eyes at the blonde man suspiciously, "I find that _very _hard to believe."

"He's my cousin!" AJ spoke up.

"From which side?" Coulson questioned the boy.

"From..." AJ paused, not sure which side of his family to pick. He barely knew his parents. He saw their picture one time, but the picture was black and white.

"His father's," Jane answered for AJ, "He's here to help with our research."

"I shall be asking who you are," Thor demanded with a firm deep voice.

"Agent Coulson," the agent replied, "from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Thor frowned, "I know nothing of this S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"It's an agency. We already have what we came for, so we'll be on our way."

"What way?!" Thor demanded, "Are you their leader? Are you responsible for stealing Lady Jane's belongings?!"

"Not steal," Coulson corrected, "Confiscate."

'Well, I want to know why you're _confiscating_ her equipment!" Thor passed Jane and faced the agent angrily.

"Mind your tone, Sir," Coulson cautioned him calmly, "You forget that you're talking to a special agent."

"You must know who you are talking to! I am-"

"Thor," Erik hissed quietly, stepping in his way, "It's best if you keep what you say to yourself. You're making this worse than Jane is making right now."

"I'm making it worse?!" Thor questioned out loud, "These thieves are stealing what's not theirs', and _I _am making this worse?!"

An agent walked in between Erik and Thor, carrying another case of Jane's belongings, only to get snatched by Thor's tough grip. He cowered in fear when he was lifted up and met Thor's infuriated gaze.

"How DARE you steal in front of me!"

"I order you to put him down, Sir!" Coulson commanded, "I will arrest you for interring this investigation."

"My father will arrest you for stealing! You shall be banished for your act-" Thor's words were cut off, feeling a familiar electric sparks through his body. He collapsed on the ground, landing on the agent he grasped. The agent grunted with pain and pushed Thor's body off him with Erik and Coulson's help.

"Darcy!" Garrett called out to her annoyingly, assuming that it was her who shot the taser at Thor.

"It wasn't me!" Darcy argued.

"She's right," AJ agreed without taking his eyes off the taser, "I was right. This_ is_ a cool weapon to have!"

Darcy snatched the taser from AJ, "Give me that!"

Two more agents arrived to carry the injured agent to their van.

Coulson sighed heavily then said in a professional business-like tone, "Thank you for your cooperation, and next time, please keep your cousin in control, or I _will_ have him arrested." Coulson closed the van doors shut and turned to Jane with sympathy, "And don't worry. We'll do everything in our power to find out what happened to your goddaughter." He put on his sunglasses, "Good day."

Jane was expecting it to be less sincere, but she noticed a sense of worry in his gaze. Did he really care? Why would he care? Did he have kids on his own, and understood Jane's feelings? Doubtful. At least he wasn't sarcastic about it. A part of her hoped that he'll keep his promise and try to find out what happened to Kelsey.

S.H.I.E.L.D left area, abandoning the team and unconscious Thor in an empty laboratory with nothing but tables, chairs, and their now empty van.

**~000~**

"Years of research. Gone." Jane said in disbelief. "Now I'll never find Kelsey."

After S.H.I.E.L.D. left, they carried Thor back inside the glasshouse, and laid him on the couch. AJ suggested, putting him on his bed, but it was too far to carry a heavy muscled man. The two young adults, the astrophysicist, and the professor were sitting on the edge of the rooftop, staring at the entire view of the small town.

"They even took my iPod." Darcy complained.

"I still got mine... at home," Garrett said to her with a smirk.

"Don't make me slap you," Darcy threatened.

"Stop it," Erik commanded.

"AJ told me you two promised to get along for Kelsey," Jane pointed out.

"_Trying_," Darcy pointed, "Trying to get along."

"Yeah," Garrett agreed, "We never said we'll act like angels to each other. I would rather kiss a toilet seat than do that."

"Same for me," Darcy agreed, lifting her finger up. "But a clean toilet."

Erik and Jane rolled their eyes at them, and continued to stare at Puente Antiguo.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your stuff, Jane," Garrett said to her, laying a hand on top of hers.

Jane sighed heavily, laying her other hand on top of his and patting it lightly, "Thank you, Garrett."

"What about the backups?" Erik asked, "Surely, they didn't take _everything_."

"They took everything, Erik. They took our backups." Jane responded, "They took the backups of our backups. They were extremely thorough."

"They know how to do their job, I'll give them that," Garrett mumbled.

"This is personal. I just downloaded, like, thirty songs onto there." Darcy complained.

"Could you please stop with your iPod?" Jane asked with irritation in her tone.

Darcy raised her arms up defensively, "I'm just saying."

**~000~**

_President Snow! Is that really him?!" _Kelsey questioned to herself, taking in Odin's appearance. _"He's got a beard and everything! But I don't remember him having an eye patch." _

Kelsey wasn't a fan of the Hunger Games. She read the book and watched the trailer, but didn't appreciate kids killing each other. This king standing before her looked actually like the antagonist from the series, except for the eye patch. Just like the president, the king looked stern and intimidating. She needed to be careful when she's around him.

Odin narrowed his eyes at her, but hadn't said a word. He never met her before, and he's already mad at her. What could he possibly be mad at her for? What did she do that was wrong?

The rules that Frigga informed her before entered her mind.

_Don't speak unless spoken to. _

That wasn't a hard rule to follow, Odin didn't speak to her.

_Call him "Your Highness" or "My King" or some other respectable reference. _

How could she do that if she was supposed to follow the rule before?

_Be polite, and agree to everything he says even if was disagreeable._

She'll definitely do that, he just didn't say anything yet.

_Kneel before the king, until he says otherwise. _

"Shit," Kelsey cursed quietly. She was so anxious about meeting the king, she completely forgot about the first rule. She immediately lowered her knees to the ground and lowered her head before the king. She waited for the king to say other wise. She waited... And waited...

"Rise," he commanded firmly.

Kelsey didn't hesitate to oblige his command. She stood up with her head lowered, refusing to meet his gaze.

Odin took the time to take in her appearance. She's wearing Asgard attire and not those ragged Midgaurdian clothes. She had a bandage around her head. She look better than the first time she came to Asgard.

"I see that you change out of those rags and dress in our finest clothing."

Wow. Kelsey wasn't here long, and didn't a say word. He didn't know her, and he's already acting like a snooty little bastard to her, just like President Snow. She clenched her jaw, holding back a rude comment of her own.

"I have been told that you were settled in my son's chamber. Is this true?"

Kelsey didn't answer right away, until Odin cleared his throat for her attention.

"Hm..." Kelsey raised her head, realized that he just asked a question, "OH! Oh! Oh! Yes. I-I am... Your King - I mean, Your Highness. My King." Kelsey sighed, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I'm a little nervous. I never talk to royalty before."

"Obviously."

Kelsey was hoping for encouragement from Odin, telling that _'it's alright'_ or _'you don't have to be nervous'. _This king was a hard one to please. She believed that he didn't like her very much, that hurt her a bit.

"The castle has been whispering your arrival. You are popular news along with the whereabouts of my son."

"Which one?" Kelsey slapped her hand across her mouth. She couldn't believe she asked that. She just broke one of Frigga's rule: "_Don't speak unless spoken to", _but he's talking to her, but didn't ask her a question. She's probably going to be scolded for this.

Instead of scolding, surprisingly, Odin replied to her question, "My eldest son, Thor."

Kelsey nodded, clenching her jaw once again to keep the words from escaping her lips.

"I have been told by my queen that you may have to stay here until you fully healed. I would never approve of this, but everyone else insisted for your own safety and my reputation."

Kelsey nodded, following another one of Frigga's rule: _Agree to everything he say._ "Yes, Sir."

"Now I have studied bits of your Midgaurdian culture, knowing how much you people love your devices. Unfortunately for you, we do not have them here in Asgard."

_No TV? Damn it! I'm going to miss 'Mystery Diners' Wednesday night. And no computer or my iPod?! That's even worse! I don't think I can live a day without them!_

Odin continued, "We live without any distractions. This is not Midguard. Unlike your people, we do things differently - or should I say properly, I insist you do the same."

_'He's being rude again!' _Kelsey thought to himself. '_He has no idea how much I want to punch him right now! And we do things properly in earth... Okay, sometimes we don't, but still!'_

"Since my eldest son is... away, you are welcome to stay in his chambers, until you are free to leave."

"Thank you, My King." She said with an appreciative smile. Hopefully, her kindness could lighten his mood, and cut off the bluntness.

"Fortunately, my other son, Loki, is staying with us. In case you did not remember, he found you in your horrid state, along with me and Heimdall. He was the one who had taken you to the healing room, and he is very eager to meet you properly. But please, try not to be _too_ distracting. He is a prince, and therefore has duties for the good of the realm. Now, any questions?" He asked with force, he's asking because he felt he should not because he wanted to help her.

Kelsey asked a question anyway. It's his own fault for offering her the freedom with questions.

"Who is Himdell?" Kelsey recalled the name before, but forgot her knowledge of him.

"_Heimdall," _Odin corrected, "Gatekeeper of Asgard. He sees and hears everything in all of Nine Realms."

"So he knows that we're having a conversation about him right now?"

"Yes."

"You said that your son is eager to meet me. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"I know not of his current whereabouts. Probably being a mischief no doubt. I must warn you to be very careful when facing him. He might use his trickery against you."

Odin didn't have to tell her. Loki already used his skills and disguised himself as a maid just to see her.

"If I know Loki, you'll probably find him at his favorite spot: the library."

"Could you tell me-"

"My apologies, Kelsey Roberts, but I do not have the time to entertain you with answers. I am king, and therefore busy. If you have anymore questions fill free to ask the servants. Please be respectable while you are here, and do not go poking around places that could harm you - or worse kill you."

Kelsey widen her eyes in fear. She wanted to ask what areas of the castle were dangerous.

"Where can't-"

"You are dismissed," Odin interrupted in a firm tone, "Go on."

Kelsey nodded, before she quickly walked up the stairs and to the exit. Odin took noticed that Kelsey wasn't wearing any shoes. He sighed in annoyance. It's bad enough for her to be here, but dressing up inappropriately? She's going to be the death of Asgard, worse than the Frost Giants.

The double doors opened for her and stepped out of the room. Kelsey let out an exhale, relieved that it was over.

"Well, that went well," she muttered sarcastically.

Her meeting with the Allfather was awkward. He was nothing but rude and critical to her. No friendly conversation, no concern, no helpful advice from him. He was basically a son-of-a-bitch, just like President Snow.

Now that was over, her main task was to go to the library to meet a certain someone. She prayed that he won't use anymore tricks on her like Odin said he would.

**~000~**

Thor woke up with a groan and fluttered his eyes open, hoping to see his golden ceiling. To his disappointment, he saw a painted one instead. He realized what happened to him wasn't a dream. He wasn't in Asgard. He seemed to recall what happened before he was tasered. He remembered lifting up a man dressed in black and had weird eyewear over his eyes, gripping him tightly, planning to punch him. What stopped him was the familiar sensation of electricity through his body. Did the girl hurt him with her Midguardian weapon again?

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed voices. He turned his head to the side and winced when the sunlight blinded his eyes. He covered his eyes, blocking the light.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a childish voice cried joyful. Thor uncovered his hand to see the mini version of him, sitting Indian like facing what looked like a magic square. "I was afraid that I really hurt you, but Darcy said you'll wake up fine and dandy."

"What is that?" Thor questioned curiously, pointing at the magic square that was showing images of a man dressed like a bat fighting with a clown.

"Huh?" AJ turned his head to the direction where Thor pointed at, then realized what he meant, "Oh, that. That is a Batman. My favorite show."

"That box is a Batman?" he asked confusedly.

"What?" AJ furrowed his brows, shaking his head, "No. That is a TV. I'm watching a show called Batman. Don't tell me you've never seen a TV before?!"

"I never have one at my realm."

"You don't have a TV?!" AJ asked in shock.

Thor shook his head.

AJ sat down on Thor's lap and used the remote to turn up the volume, "Then you need TV therapy." Thor was watching Batman taking laughing Joker to Gordon's care with little interest. Where was Jane? He needed to speak with them about S.H.I.E.L.D. They need a plan to get her stuff back.

"I would love to stay and watch this magic box with you, but I need to have a word with Lady Jane."

"She's on the rooftop, but if you want to talk to her alone up there, you can't. Uncle Erik, Darcy, and Garrett are with her."

Thor nodded, "Thank you, Andrew Jackson."

AJ frowned, "Don't call me that. I'm just AJ."

"Very well, AJ."

AJ smiled, before turning back to his show.

Thor went up the stairs that led to a wooden, ceiling door to the rooftop. He lifted the door open and climbed up to find all four adults with their backs facing Thor.

He heard Jane talking.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"Whoever they are, they're bad-ass for taking things without a search warrant." The boy who was called Garrett said.

"I knew this scientist." Erik began. "The pioneer in gamma radiation. S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up."

Thor walked closer to the group quietly, listening in on the conversation without being noticed. He was interested in Erik's story.

"What happened?" Jane asked curiously.

"...He wasn't heard from again," Erik replied.

There was a pause, the rest of the team couldn't believe what Erik said. How did the scientist disappear? Did S.H.I.E.L.D have something to do with it?

Garrett and Darcy both widen their eyes at Erik's statement. Darcy's jaw dropped, while Garrett cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I stand corrected," Garrett mumbled, "They're bad ass for making people disappear too." He gasped at that thought and turned to Jane with fear, "You're not going to disappear, are you, Jane?"

Jane scoffed, "Of course not."

Garrett sighed with relief, "Good. Because I don't know what I would do if anything happens to you."

"That's... very sweet, Garret." She said, feeling awkward by the way he said it. He was talking to her like a lover or something, and the fact that her niece's friend was talking to her like that made it a lot awkward.

Thor looked closely at Jane and Garrett's hands. They were linked together. _Are they courting?_ Thor wondered. He cannot be sure.

Darcy rolled her eyes at Garrett's attempt to win Jane's heart. _Can that guy take a hint_? _Jane isn't interested!_

"They can't do this to us." Jane told the group. "We have to do something."

"And we shall!"

The four whirled around, finally noticed Thor's presence. Thor marched his way to the group acting like their leader.

"How long have you been standing there?" Erik asked curiously.

"I have a plan to win this threat from this _S.H.I.E.L.D!" _Thor spat the name as if it was a bitter taste in his mouth. "We must take charge," Thor stated.

Erik and Jane scrunched their brows together, not understand the man's words clearly.

"Charge what?" Darcy asked calmly, "I don't have my iPod to charge anymore."

"We storm into their land, we battle, and then steal your items back."

The gang stared at him as if he was insane.

"That's your plan?!" Garrett asked in disbelief, "My God! Please tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm not a jester, Sir Garrett. I am not only the future King of Asgard, but a god of war." Thor said deeply with a serious look on his face, "We must fight, teach them a lesson. Once we're through with them, they'll know better than to cross paths with you or Lady Jane again."

"What you're speaking, i-it's MADNESS!" Erik cried.

His words triggered a recent memory.

_"Thor, it's madness!" _Thor's younger, but smart brother said to him, before the battle of Jotunheim.

He shook his head, removing that horrible memory from his mind, "It's not mad! It's war!"

"I don't want to be apart of this war!" Darcy said, raising her hands up in surrender, "I rather lose my iPod forever than die! I like to live!"

"It's the only way." Thor turned his attention to Jane, "What do you think of this plan, Lady Jane?"

"Let me get this straight..." Jane began calmly, standing up to make eye-contact with Thor. "You think that we can just storm inside, fight those agents (who probably have weapons, I might add) and leave with our stuff?! You seriously think it would work?"

Thor didn't pick up the unsupportive edge to her tone. "I do not think. I know. The only way to defeat them is to retrieve my Mjolner. Their weapons are no match for my hammer."

"_Ah, _so that's what a mull-moo is," Darcy said in realization, while mispronouncing the name again.

"So what do you say? Are you with me?" Thor asked.

"Thor..." Jane wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say it. She wanted to scream that it was reckless, dangerous, and just plain dumb; but she bit her tongue, because this man was the key to finding Kelsey.

Erik got up from his spot and noticed Thor having a hopeful look in his eye. This man would be in for a disappointment. Did he actually believe he will agree to commit a crime? Erik stomped past him.

"Erik, where are you going?" Jane asked.

"For a walk!" Erik explained with irritation, "And when I come back I expect _YOU-_" Erik pointed at Thor, "-To be gone! You're talking nonsense! Your plan isn't going to work! You want to know why?! It's irrational, childish, and mostly STUPID!"

"It's NOT stupid!" Thor roared, holding back the pout, "You need the items they stole, and I need my Mjolner. We need to work together to take S.H.I.E.L.D down and get our things back!"

"If they have stolen your little hammer, then I'm sorry that's happened to you. But I refuse to go through a plan that could ruin my reputation or worse get us all killed!"

"This is war!"

"It is NOT WAR!" Erik yelled out, causing everyone to jump except for Thor, who looked angry but hurt. This conversation reminded Thor of his conversation with his father, only Odin stated that he wasn't king... yet. It may be true, but the truth still hurt a little if it was brought out in an angry tone. Thor could never forget his father's hurtful words.

_"You're UNWORTHY!"_

That bold statement hit him like a Frost Giant's punch.

There was a heated tension between Thor and Erik, and the rest of the group remained silent, watching the two stare at one another.

Erik sighed heavily, then continued with a firm tone, "This was unfairness! These people. S.H.I.E.L.D. are agents who are doing what they think it's right, even if it's wrong."

"So you are doing nothing? You are taking your leave like a coward you are?" Thor demanded in calm but angry tone.

"Of course not. My plan is more rational than yours. I have friend, who dealt with these people before. I'm going e-mail for his help."

"You can't do that," Darcy finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"And why not?!" Erik demanded, "You think this nut's plan is better than mine?!"

Darcy refused to answer but explain her reasons to Erik why his plan won't work, "They took your laptop."

There was another long silence, and Erik was speechless and was upset by this revelation.

He shook his head, "No matter. I'm going to the library. They have computers that I can use." With that being said, he abandoned them.

**A/N: So how about that? I hope you like my little twist when Thor meet S.H.I.E.L.D. in Jane's lab. What's going to happen next? Will Jane help Thor like in the movie, or listen to Erik? Will the king ever like Kelsey? Will Kelsey and Loki meet in the next chapter? Can Darcy and Garrett say anything nice to one another. Please leave a comment, question, or criticism, I want to know what y'all think of this story so far.**

**Thank you: Sparky She-Demon for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you: JediTara and BellaGirl7 for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: JediTara, TooBeautiful, BellaGirl7, and hatedlane2000 for following this story.**


	13. Chapter 12: Heed My Warning

**Chapter 12: Heed My Warning**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

After Erik left the rooftop, everyone was quiet, waiting for someone to speak up.

"Well, that went well," Darcy spoke up with a shrug.

"Very well. We don't need him!" Thor said, "We can take down the organization ourselves."

"Pass." Garrett turned his sights back on the town, and watched Erik leave the house and into the library.

"Pass?" Thor questioned him, "Are you going to act like a coward too, Sir Garrett?"

Garrett wanted to deny it, but he didn't want to die. He's terrified of dying.

"Yes!" Garrett stated honestly, "Sorry, but I don't think my parents would like it if I tagged along on a suicidal mission just for some equipment and a stupid hammer... No offense! Sir!" Garrett remembered who he's speaking to, and was afraid that he'll use his strength against him.

Thor frowned, "I will try not to take it personal."

Garrett exhaled, not realizing that he'd been holding his breath, relieved that Thor wasn't going to pound him.

"I'm out too," Darcy spoke next, "I'm only here for credits. Once I have those credits, I'm out of this stupid internship." She smiled innocently at Jane, "No offense, Jane."

Now it was Jane's turn to frown at her intern, "Some taken."

"What say you, Lady Jane?" Thor asked with a hint of worry in his voice, fearing that she'll scold him like the others had done. He can't take anymore people who were willing to tear down his confidence. If she said no, then he will go to the place himself and retrieve the items S.H.I.E.L.D have stolen. "Would you accompany me on this quest?"

Jane was debating herself whether to do this or not. She really wanted her stuff back, but at what cost? She have to agree with Erik, Thor's plan was not only dangerous but illegal. She would get arrested if she dared step inside S.H.I.E.L.D's territory. She wanted revenge on the people who stole from her, but she had a godson to worry about. AJ lost both his parents, a grandmother, and possibly a sister, he can't lose another family member too. Jane couldn't take the chance.

"I'm sorry. I can't join you in battle. I may have lost a goddaughter, but I still have a godson to look after."

Thor sighed heavily, but understood Jane's reason. At least Jane had a good reason not to join him, unlike the others. He nodded, letting her know that he understood, "Very well. I will gather my belongings, and I'll be on my way."

Thor turned away, heading for the door to downstairs.

"Wait!"

Thor whirled around, surprised to hear Jane and saw her chasing after him.

"Lady Jane, whatever is the matter?"

"I said that I can't help you fight S.H.I.E.L.D."

Thor nodded, "Yes?"

"But... I never said that I can't help you at all."

Jane could see his eyes lit up in hope, and that made her smile.

"Really?" Thor questioned her.

Jane nodded, "Yeah, really."

Garrett stood up, clearly heard what she said, "What?" Garrett walked towards them, looking at Jane as if she's crazy.

Jane ignored Garrett and continued, "You offered me a deal, that if I drive you to their location, you'll tell me everything I want to know."

Thor's lips curled upwards, almost forgotten their deal, "Yes, I did offer you the chance."

"Well, I take it. I want answers, and you want to go to the craters. I'll help you, if you help me. Deal?" Jane reached her hand out to Thor, waiting for him to seal the deal.

"Now wait a minute-" Garrett was about to protest, but he was interrupted again.

"Deal." Thor took her hand, and before he could kiss her hand again, Jane shook his hand instead.

"Let's get you supplies, and we'll be off."

"Yes, my lady," Thor opened the door and climbed back downstairs.

Before Jane could follow him, her arm was pulled back, keeping her from going further. She was turned around, facing Garrett's look of worry.

"Jane, you can't do this!"

Jane ignored his protest, "Listen, I know I'm asking a lot, but I need your help."

"Y-Your help?" Garrett asked. Garrett always followed Jane's orders. Whatever she asked, he'll do it in a heartbeat. In this case, he wasn't sure about her request.

"Yes. I want you to go to the library, and keep Erik busy. Try to buy some time for me and Thor."

Normally, he'll say yes, but not when Jane was about to do something stupid with an insane man who believed himself to be a god.

"Jane, are you out of your freakin' mind?" He demanded.

Jane frowned, "No, not really, Garrett. Just go to the library and keep Erik there as much as possible. Darcy!"

"Sup?" Darcy asked, still looking at the town in boredom, still missing her iPod.

"I need you to stay and watch AJ for a bit."

Darcy frowned, "Oh, great. First, my friend disappears. Next, my iPod gets taken. Now, I have to babysit... _again."_

"Garrett and Erik will return, and if Erik asked where I went, tell him I went grocery shopping."

Darcy sighed as she stood up and turned to Jane. She gave Jane the thumbs up, "Got it." Then, she joined Thor downstairs.

Jane was about to follow her, only to get grabbed by Garrett again. She really don't like him grabbing her like this.

"Let go of me, Garrett!" Jane snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Jane, don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I already got the speech from Erik, I don't need it from you. You're supposed to support me."

"I am!"

"Then, why are trying to keep me from achieving my task: Finding Kelsey?"

"Don't think that you're the only one who cares for her!" Garrett snapped, "She's my friend, and I care about her! But there are ways to find her. If this Phil guy promised that he'll find her, he'll find her."

"That's not good enough for me! I'm her godmother!"

"Right, and if she was found, and you and the crazy man were caught by S.H.I.E.L.D, how do you think Kelsey will react, if she finds out you're behind bars?"

Jane was silent, not answering him right away.

"She'll be pissed!" Garrett answered for her.

"Do you know what it's like being a parent?" Jane asked. Garrett was about to respond, but Jane wouldn't let him. "It stops being about you. I never played the part since Granny was alive. And now that she died, I have no choice but to become a parent for Kelsey and AJ. I was selfish that night."

Garrett shook his head, "Jane, no. You didn't know that the storm and that crazy man would appear out of nowhere. It's not your fault!"

"I let her down, Garrett! I let her, and Granny, and Wendy, and Patrick down!" Jane sniffled as a teardrop fell to her cheek, "And I can't accept that Kelsey might be dead. I-I can't think like that! I can't... I can't..." Jane started sobbing, and repeated the two words over and over again.

Garrett pulled Jane into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. He shushed her and took the opportunity to pet her hair. He was right, her hair was light and soft as a feather.

"It's alright, Jane. It's alright. We'll find her. Don't be upset."

Jane slowed down her breathing and accepted this comfort from Garrett, no matter how awkward it was. Garrett secretly grinned, happy that he managed to get this close to her. They're actually hugging. That's one step closer to a kiss on the cheek.

Thor came back up the roof, when Jane and Garrett didn't come back down with Darcy.

"Is everything alright..." Thor trailed off, spotted Jane embracing in Garrett's arms. Jane instantly pulled away and faced Thor, realizing he was behind her. "...up here?" Thor finished awkwardly.

Jane quickly wiped the tears and nodded, "Um... Y-Yeah. Yeah." She said, trying to sound more confident. She tried to pull it off with a smile, "Everything is fine... Well, it will be."

"AJ and Darcy have my supplies ready. Shall we be going?"

Jane nodded, "We shall. I'll be right there."

Thor stared at Garrett behind her, then back at Jane, before he nodded, "Very well. You must hurry. We mustn't waste time." He went back down the glasshouse, and closed the door above him.

"Right." Jane turned to Garrett, resuming her plea for him to help her. "Please, Garrett. If not for me, do it for Kelsey. Stall Erik for her, please!" She gripped both of Garrett's hands as she begged for his help.

Garrett stared down at her hands over his, and couldn't help but shiver at that sudden contact. He wanted to pull her in for a kiss, but his mind told him not to, because there was a lot at stake. Whether this guy was crazy or not, he might be telling the truth about having the answers they needed. Garrett was positive that he's lying, but Jane believed him, and so did AJ and Darcy (not that he cared for their opinion, only Jane, Erik, and Kelsey's). If this guy was telling the truth, then it'll be one step closer to finding her. All it took was a ride and stalled time.

He eventually nodded, "Fine. I'll do what I can."

Jane grinned excitedly, "Thank you. Thank you, Garrett!" Jane took Garrett's face in her hands, only to give him a peck on the nose. "Kelsey would probably be giving you a hug right about now!"

"I'm sure she would. Now I need to go."

"Oh!" Jane gestured the door back inside the glasshouse, "Yes! Absolutely! Please, go!"

Garrett opened the door, "Ladies' first."

"Thanks," Jane climbed down the letter through the door and get the van started.

**~000~**

Kelsey felt like she was walking for eternity. She asked a lot of maids where the library was at, and they politely told her the way instead of showing her. Kelsey didn't want to intervene with their work. The downside about that plan was that Kelsey was terrible at directions. It was like starting middle school and high school over again. It took her two weeks to figure out which classroom was which.

Her head injury wasn't helping the situation one bit. She debated whether the last maid told her to go left or right. Kelsey was so confused her head was spinning. Kelsey placed her hands against her head and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. She closed her eyes and rest a bit before resuming her mission.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

She opened her eyes and looked up to see a black haired woman dressed in a silver upper body armor fit for a woman; a red skirt that was a little too short for Kelsey's liking; but thankfully, she had black leggings underneath; along with a pair of black boots. Kelsey also noticed the woman had a sword attached to her back and carried a silver shield. This woman was clearly a solider for this kingdom.

"Miss?" the woman pressed.

Kelsey's brain clicked, realizing that the woman was speaking to her, "I'm sorry?"

"I was asking if you were alright?"

_Am I alright? What an interesting question?_

"Well, for someone who magically appeared in this kingdom, and woke up with stitches sewed to her head and have no memory of what happened... I'm feeling... decent."

The woman solider widened her eyes and pointed at her, "You. You must be the mortal."

Kelsey nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I am. And you must be a goddess." Kelsey's eyes wandered toward the sword behind the woman's back, "A goddess _soldier_. Am I right?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. I am. Oh!" The woman placed her shield on the ground and walked toward Kelsey, "Forgive me. I did not give you a proper welcome." She extended her arm out for Kelsey's, "Welcome to Asgard. I am Sif, warrior and protector of Asgard."

Kelsey took her hand, only to get pulled back on her feet. She was surprised by the strong grip Sif possessed.

"Kelsey Roberts, just a girl from Earth."

"Earth as in Midgaurd?"

Kelsey shrugged, "If that's what you people call it, then I guess I'm from Midgaurd... Whoa! Wait! Did you say your name is Sif?"

Sif smiled, "Indeed, I am. I guess you hit your head harder than I believed."

Kelsey paused for a moment to think. _Sif? Wasn't her hair supposed to be blonde? And wasn't she supposed to be Thor's wife? No, Kelsey! Don't mention it. You already know that this mythology is screwed up. Stay quiet and learn... at least try to._

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed, placing a hand on top of her head, "The healer gave me something to make the pain go away for a day. It feels swollen though."

"My apologies, Miss. You don't deserve what happened to you that night."

"The truth is I don't remember anything from that night. All I remember was going to sleep, then I woke here." Kelsey gestured the halls.

"I was in the healing room, where you have been kept. Your head spilt an awful lot of blood."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Kelsey groaned in disgust. The last thing she wanted was to picture blood spilling from her body. She hated the sight of blood. It disgusted her.

"Forgive me for bringing it up."

Kelsey sighed, "It's okay. I'm alive that's all it matters."

Sif smiled in agreement, "Yes. That is a wonderful thing. I have been told that you will be staying here for a bit longer, until you are fully healed. I hope that your stay in Asgard will be enjoyable."

"It was a rough start, I admit," she said running her fingers through her hair, "but I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

"Glad to hear. What were doing leaning against the wall like that? Do you need rest?"

Kelsey shook her head, "Not really. I feel dizzy from thinking too hard."

"Oh?" Sif asked.

"Yeah, you see I'm looking for someone, and I've been told he would be in the library."

Sif raised a brow at her, then said, "I see. Would you mind if I lead you the way?"

"Do you mind?"

Sif shook her head, "Not at all, Miss. Follow me." As Sif started walking, Kelsey followed right behind her... trying to. Sif's pace was quick, not only was she strong but she's also a fast walker. Kelsey had trouble keeping up.

"Um... C-Could you..." Kelsey paused to catch her breath, as she tried to keep up with Sif, "Could you slow down, please?"

Sif didn't obliged to her simple request. She just kept walking to a fast pace. Either, Sif didn't know how to slow down or she's just ignoring her. Kelsey hoped it was the first reason. She didn't take the news of the king not liking her well. She wanted Sif to like her. The truth was she wanted the whole kingdom of Asgard to like her, even if she was a mere mortal.

**~000~**

Garrett made it to the library and found Erik on his computer. The plan to stall Erik had begun. Garrett needed to keep Erik away from the glasshouse for about fifteen to twenty minutes. He had his back turned and covered the side of his face, avoided being seen by Erik. Sometimes, he made a quick glance at Erik to make sure he was distracted by the computer.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the librarian asked quietly.

Garrett faced her with widen his eyes, but quickly recovered. He rubbed the back of his neck, shanking his head with a smile on his face, "No, Ma'am. Just looking."

"Let me know if you need help," she said as she walked away.

"I will," Garrett assured her politely. Once she left, he returned to game-face mode. He pulled out a long thin book, _The Cat in the Hat,_ from the children's section, using it as a shield for his identity. He quietly tiptoed his way past Erik, but stopped, noticing a plug to his computer. If the computer was down that should give Jane some time to leave with Thor.

He quickly but quietly made his way to the plugs for the computers.

Erik had finished a long message to a friend of his. He was about to click send, the screen turned black. Erik's jaw dropped at the sight. He jiggled the switch to turn the screen back on, but no avail. He typed random keys on the keyboard, but nothing was working.

"Damn it!" he cursed, receiving shushes from the people reading nearby including the librarian.

**~000~**

Darcy walked into the living room, eating a pudding cup. She sat on the couch and noticed that a cartoon show was on TV. She rolled her eyes, assuming that this was one of AJ's favorite childish shows.

"Lame," she muttered, then quickly spoke louder, "Hey, AJacks, I'm going to change the channel now!" She didn't get a respond from him. He must be in his room, reading another one of his stupid comic books.

The show changed from Arthur to a rerun episode of Food Network Star. Darcy leaned back against the couch and smiled sadly. Both Kelsey and Darcy watched that show every Sunday. It's Saturday, but it's playing the episode from last week. They also watched Mystery Diners, Worst Cooks in America, and a bit of Dance Moms on Lifetime.

Darcy had been working for Jane a couple months, and became an acquaintance with Kelsey for the first couple days since she came here. One day while Darcy was watching Abby arguing with a dance mom on television, Kelsey came to the room with a carton of chocolate ice cream with two spoons inside and two cans of Coco-cola. Chocolate was the best way to win Darcy's attention. They talked about how the Food Network always made them hungry, how science was a pointless subject to them, and how stupid Garret was for thinking that he had a chance with Jane. They've been good friends ever since.

Recalling that happy memory in mind made Darcy shed a tear. She tried to be tough. She tried to be positive. That's what Kelsey would've wanted. How long will Kelsey be gone? How long would Garrett and Darcy have to hold in their insults for one another? This was a nightmare. She missed Kelsey dearly. She missed her best friend. Kelsey may be uptight and a tomboy, basically an almost complete opposite of Darcy; but they liked each other's company. Darcy wanted her home with her watching the Food Network Star and enjoying a small cup of pudding with her.

Darcy lowered herself to the couch, wanting to lie on her side, only to feel something hard underneath her ribs. She bolt upright and looked to see what was keeping her from making herself comfortable. She found AJ's red Nintendo DS lying next to her. She groaned and snatched the DS from it's spot, planning to give it to it's original owner.

"AJ! You left your stupid Gameboy in the living room!" She went inside his bedroom without knocking, expecting him to be on his bed reading a Batman comic book, only he didn't.

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows with confusion. She could've sworn he was in here.

"AJ?" She looked around the room, hoping he was playing a game of hide and seek... only he wasn't in the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "AJacks?" She knocked on the door again, when he didn't respond to her. "AJ, tell me you're in there!" She then pounded the door impatiently, "AJ! I'm going to barge at the count of three if you don't answer me!... Three!" She did as she promised and barged inside the room, but she didn't need to break the door down, because it was unlocked.

Darcy felt a panic swept into her when she didn't find AJ in the bathroom. She called his name, searched every inch of the house only to find no one. No one in the house but her. He wasn't in the house. Surely, he didn't go to the library with Garrett. She watched Garrett leave by himself. There was no way in hell Jane would let AJ tag along with her and Thor for their dangerous mission. Jane would never put him at risk.

This was horrible! First, Kelsey disappeared, now AJ. Who's next? Jane?! Darcy froze in terror at the thought of Jane. She was going to kill her, when she finds out her godson was missing under Darcy's watch. She's definitely not getting those six college credits.

**~000~**

"I've never done anything like this before." Jane admitted with a nervous smile, driving Thor to the crater where S.H.I.E.L.D supposed to be. "Have you ever done a-anything like this before?" she asked him anxiously.

"Many times." Thor responded with a smirk."But you're brave to do it, Jane."

"Well, as long as you keep your end of the bargain, and I don't go to jail, I'm happy to do it."

"You're clever, Lady Jane." Thor complimented her.

"Thank you."

"Far more clever than anyone else in this Realm," Thor complimented.

His words made Jane's heart pound against her chest and her cheeks heat up. But her bashfulness quickly disappeared when she also heard one word no modern man or woman ever said in centuries.

"Realm? _Realm_?" She asked in a disbelief laugh.

"You think me strange?" Thor asked, curiously with a small smile.

"Yeah, I do." Jane said politely.

"Am I good strange or bad strange?" he asked curiously.

"Good strange!" a childish voice responded.

Thor and Jane widen their eyes in disbelief. Jane gasped with fright, as she and Thor looked over their shoulders to find an adorable blonde, blue eyed boy in the backseat with a blanket over his head.

"Hi," he said sweetly.

Jane was so in shock, her focus wasn't on the road anymore. The van hit a bump on the road, shaking the vehicle a bit. AJ, who was on his hands and knees, stumbled and held onto a car seat to keep him from moving unwillingly.

Jane pulled the van over and put it park. Her main attention was on her nephew. Her sneaky nephew.

"Andrew Jackson, what are you doing here?!" she demanded.

AJ jumped from Jane's stern tone, the tone AJ didn't want to hear.

"I-I..." AJ pulled himself up on his feet, while showing off an innocent a person could never yell at. "I want to help."

"How did you get in here? Darcy was supposed to be watching you!"

"You guys were in the kitchen talking about a plan. I heard what you and Thor were up to, and I wanted to help. So I sneaked in the back and hide under this blanket while you weren't looking."

Thor laughed heartedly, "That is very clever of you! Jane, it seems that you're not the only one."

"You can't encourage this!" Jane argued, "This is dangerous for a little boy to get involved in."

"It's dangerous and full of risks, yes. However, this boy proved himself to be clever and brave. He can be an incredible soldier one day."

"Really?! Thanks, Thor." AJ smiled, raising his hand up for a high five. Thor stared at it blankly, not entirely sure what AJ was doing. AJ lowered his hand and gave him questionable look, "You don't know how to give a high five?"

"Is that what it is?"

AJ opened his mouth, looking at Thor as if he was an idiot, "Duh!"

Thor continued to stare at it blankly, "Nothing is happening."

"You have to slap your hand against mine."

"Oh." Thor raised his hand and gave AJ's hand a hard slap. AJ winced in pain and held his hand tightly. He felt sparks of pain shooting through his arm. He looked down to see his little hand and arm turn red.

"I need to turn around." Jane stated, starting the van again.

"What?!" Thor and AJ shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous!" Jane explained, "We don't know what's going to happen, and I can't risk you getting hurt, AJ."

"I'll stay out of the way!" AJ promised, "I swear!"

"I'm not going to risk it, AJ. What you did was risky and dangerous! If you tagged along and if we all get caught, you will be another sentimental value, S.H.I.E.L.D will take from me. I don't want that to happen. Do you want to be taken away by strangers?!"

"Lady Jane, it is far too late to turn back." Thor pointed out, "If we go back now, your friend Erik might be there, and we will not have another chance to do this."

Jane sighed, knowing that Thor was right.

"I'll stay out of the way." AJ repeated, "I won't get into trouble, please don't go back."

Jane started the car again, "AJ, get in your seat."

AJ's face fell in fear, worried that Jane will turn the van around, "Jane?"

"Get in your seat, AJ." She repeated with a hint of irritation in her tone.

AJ obliged. Once he buckled up, he gave apologetic look to Thor, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Jane said, putting the car in drive. The man and boy thought Jane was turning the van around, what she did next surprised them. She continued driving to their main destination.

"Thank you, Jane." AJ said sweetly.

"Enjoy this while you can, Andrew Jackson, because if - _when_ we return home, you're grounded."

AJ sighed sadly, he was expecting that. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, until Jane turned her head to Thor.

"As I am taking you to the craters and doing my part, how about you keep your end of the bargain? Who exactly are you?" Jane asked softly, "_Really?_ And how did get inside the cloud?"

He smiled, "What you and AJ witnessed that night was not a cloud."

"I kinda figured."

"So what is it?" AJ asked.

Thor made a mysterious smirk and replied, "You'll see soon enough."

AJ frowned, he hated not knowing the details of the this cloud.

Jane was annoyed by Thor's reply, and furiously told him, "But you promised me answers!"

Thor paused with hesitation as he give Jane a glance then turned back to face the road, "What you seek... it's a bridge."

"Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" Jane asked curiously.

"More like a _Rainbow_ Bridge." Thor corrected.

Jane paused, not entirely sure how to respond to that. She faced the road and mumbled, "God, I hope you're not crazy."

"So you and my sister were on a Rainbow Bridge?" AJ asked curiously. "Are leprechauns and a pot of gold on the other side?

Thor's face fell and looked over his shoulder to face the boy, "Sister?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah. My sister. Kelsey. She was in that funnel cloud, when it appeared. She's missing, and you were there. I was hoping you were Kelsey who turned into a dude. I always wanted a brother."

"Your sister... she was inside the Bifrost too?"

"Is that what the storm was?" Jane demanded.

"Answer my question first?"

Jane sighed, "Yes! That's why we need your help and give us answers." Jane explained, "I want to know every detail about it. What happened inside? I know it can't kill, because you're here."

Thor shook his head, "No. It won't kill anyone..." Thor paused, not sure whether to tell them or not. Kelsey was in the Bifrost, when his father banished him. Could it be possible that AJ's sister went to Asgard, while he was stuck here? It's a possibility. Once he wields the hammer, he will return to Asgard, and he will bring Kelsey back to reunite with her family. He just hoped his theory that she's in Asgard was correct.

**~000~**

"Here you are." Sif said, stopping in front of two large double doors, "The library."

Kelsey was right behind Sif, finally stopped to catch her breath, "Th-Thank you." Kelsey bent her knees and rest her elbows on them. Who knew following a goddess could be exhausting.

"Are you alright, Miss Kelsey?" Sif asked with concern.

"Oh." Kelsey looked up at Sif and smiled, "I'm fine. Just catching my breath."

"Maybe you should sit down, when you meet your friend."

Kelsey sighed, "I should. Do you happen to know where you keep your water supply? I need a drink."

Sif nodded, "Certainly. I'll inform a servant to provide a glass for you."

Kelsey gave Sif a thankful smile and exhaled breathlessly, "Thank you." She straightened her back and stepped towards the double doors.

"Hope you do not mind my curiosity, Miss Kelsey, but I was wondering who this friend you are meeting."

Kelsey turned her body to face Sif, "Well, he's technically not a friend. I never met him, but I will once I thank Loki for taking me to the healing room."

Sif widen her eyes, and her mouth became agape. Kelsey frowned when she noticed Sif's facial expression changed into horror.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

"Loki? That's the friend you are seeking?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Miss Kelsey, allow me to be frank. The best thing for you is to stay away from Loki."

Kelsey was taken back by her comment, "Pardon me?"

"Stay away from him. Do not trust him. He is a liar and a trickster. He will provide you a great deal of harm."

"Look even if I want to, I can't. It would be rude not to thank the guy for saving me."

"The _healers_ saved you." Sif corrected.

"But if it weren't for him taking me to the healers, I would've lost a whole lot of blood. There is nothing wrong with thanking him for it, isn't there?"

"I agree. Just say your peace and avoid him the best of your ability."

_Who the hell does that bitch think she's talking to?_ Kelsey thought angrily,_ What made her decide to control me?! If I wanted to see the trickster, then I will see him despite what these gods say!_

Instead of saying that stuff out loud, she asked a simple question instead, "What has Loki done to you?"

Sif frowned and sighed, "It is none of your concern. Please heed my warning, Miss Kelsey. It would be a shame to hear that you have become Loki's latest victim."

"What did he do to you?" Kelsey pressed.

Sif cleared her throat and turned away from Kelsey's gaze, "I offer you my apologies, Miss Kelsey, but I am in a rush. I have training with the Warriors Three."

"Warriors Three?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Sif nodded, "Yes. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. If you want, you are more than welcome to come and watch me take down the three men with my blade."

Kelsey smiled at the thought of the woman knocking down all three men at once, "I would pay to see that."

"Well, you don't need to," Sif faced Kelsey with a friendly smile. "We will be outside the courtyard. I'll be sure to inform a servant for that glass of water."

"Oh, well, okay. Thank you." Kelsey grasped the handle from the door and pulled it with no budge. She grunted again, having trouble opening the door. Pulling a heavy handle was a difficult task to achieve.

Sif smiled with amusement, "Here. Allow me." Sif grabbed the handle from the other door and opened it without trouble.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, envy by Sif's strength, _'Show off.' _She faked a smile and said out of politeness, "Thank you."

"It was pleasure making your acquaintance, Miss Kelsey. I hope to see you in the courtyard. If you like, I could show you how to fight with a sword."

Kelsey smiled at that thought. She had taken karate when she was seven, but stopped when... Kelsey stopped the tragic memory from coming back to haunt her mind. She was saving that in her sleep. She learned how to punch and kick, but she never used a weapon before.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Excellent." Sif turned away, then faced Kelsey over her shoulder. Her face quickly changed with concern, "Please, do heed my warning, Miss Kelsey. Trust me. Loki is... not the right person to associate with."

Kelsey wanted to say that she can't tell her who she can or can't be friends with, but decided not to make an enemy.

"I'll think about it."

Sif frowned, not happy with that reply. She sighed heavily, "Good luck, Miss Kelsey." With that, she walked away. Before Kelsey could blink, Sif was already making a turn around a corner at the end of the hall.

Kelsey stared ahead where she last seen Sif in deep thought. Sif's words really shook Kelsey up a bit. Was Loki really a bad guy? Okay, yes, he was evil in the books, the movies, and the Disney Hercules' series episode. If he was really that evil, why did he take her to the healing room? Odin mentioned before that Loki, Heimdall, and himself were there, and Heimdall and Odin weren't willing to save her like Loki was. Kelsey wasn't alert at the time, but she assumed that's what happened. But what if he had an evil agenda behind it?

Kelsey shook her head, pushing a way from that thought. She learned from her parents not to judge somebody if you never met them in person yet. She must take their wisdom to heart. She entered the library and stared at the room in awe. She won the bet, when the library was actually like the one from Beauty and the Beast movie. The room was huge and incredible. So many books and high shelves. She noticed a fire place and a couch across the room.

If she was currently a bookworm, this place was a dream come true. She used to dream about going to library like this, resting next to the fire place and reading a lot of books for hours and hours. The dream ended a long time ago. She stopped loving to read a long time ago. The stories she read brought so many memories, she couldn't have the heart to let them in right now. She decided to do what she'd done to avoid being sad and having a break down, push them away.

Right now, she focused on a very important task to achieve.

"Hello?! Loki?!"

No reply was made. Kelsey repeated herself and explained that she wanted to thank him for his help, but no response. She searched the entire library, and no one was found. Maybe Loki wasn't here. Maybe Kelsey made Loki wait to long and he left. She cursed herself for doing that. Not only did she have to thank him, but apologize as well. However, it wasn't her fault that she was late. There were people keeping her from seeing him... Was that what the gods' plan was? Keep her away from Loki? Frigga would never do that to her son. But what if Sif was right? What if he was dangerous?

Kelsey scoffed at that thought. She was getting ahead of herself and overacting. She assumed that he was running a bit late. Odin mentioned that he had duties of a prince. If she wait a bit, maybe he'll show.

After an hour of waiting and a drink of water later, Kelsey left the library and wandered around the palace, exploring. She checked out the dinning hall, the kitchen (she was kicked out once she set foot inside), the throne room (luckily the king wasn't around when she was there), and now she wanted to check outside. She remembered the offer Sif made about teaching her how to fight. She wanted to watch the sword fight action outside. The problem was finding the courtyard. There were lots of exits and the kingdom was huge.

Kelsey made it outside, but couldn't find Sif or the Warriors Three (Sif mentioned). However she came across a pond with plants around it. There was a small water on one side that had a brick wall behind it. In the middle of the pond were red and yellow flowers making an shape of some kind. She zoomed in to see that it was a small version of a garden maze. As she zoomed out, she noticed a familiar picture. The yellow flowers created the round ears and the big red flowers forming a red circle was actually making a head. She recognized the image.

"Hidden Mickey," She said with a smile. She had no idea Asgard have knowledge of Mickey Mouse and Disney. When she raises enough money and learns how to drive, she planned on taking Garrett or Darcy to Disney World. If they both wanted to tag along, they needed to learn to keep their negative comments for each other to themselves. Riding with Darcy and Garrett _together, _will be one hell of a ride, and Kelsey didn't want to deal with more drama.

Her thoughts were pulled into a halt, when she heard clicking boots walking on the stone path. Someone was walking pass her, but stopped when he noticed her presence. Kelsey didn't need to turn around to know there were a pair of eyes on her.

Kelsey shivered while the demi-god made a small laugh and spoke with an eloquent accent.

"_We meet at last..."_

**A/N: Finally! Did you really think I made y'all wait another couple chapters for Loki and Kelsey to meet officially? I'm not that cruel! Anyway how will everything turn out? Are Kelsey and Loki going to get along well in the next chapter? Is Thor going to get caught by S.H.I.E.L.D.? Can AJ and Jane get answers from Thor? Will Garrett succeed with his task given by Jane? Can Darcy figure out that AJ is with Jane? All questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**I debated how I want Loki and Kelsey's relationship to go at the end. I set up a poll in my profile page, asking that question.**

**Before I forget, Happy almost Easter and Happy Good Friday to everyone. I hope y;all have a good Friday and Easter.**

**Thank you: BabyKatBoo and shadowkitten11 for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Bluebox345 and shadowkitten11 for adding story to alerts.**

**Thank you, Sparky She-Demon, for reviewing this story. Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 13: Saying the Wrong Thing

_**Chapter 13: Saying the Wrong Thing**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

"We meet at last, Miss Roberts..."

Kelsey shivered at the words from the stranger whom possessed an elegant British accent, and a sexy one at that. The voice... It was so familiar. Where had she heard it?

She slowly turned and lightly gasped at this sight. Never, she expected to see a man _this_ good looking before. She'd seen handsome actors on the big screen, but they weren't compared to _him_.

Loki was staring at her, while she was staring at him. He couldn't help but wonder what she's thinking. She was looking at him as if he was ghost. Was something wrong with him? Did he have something on his face? Why was she looking at him like that? He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a little self conscious now.

Loki chuckled, hiding his self consciousness, and asked, "Miss Roberts, are you alright?"

And there it was. Kelsey heard that line before - well, almost that line. Her injured mind triggered an unknown memory.

_"Girl, are you alright?"_

_She pictured the demi god's face in front of her. His face was filled with worry and concern. Around was a room filled with gold, but it wasn't the throne room, because this place was round._

_"Who are you, girl, and how did you get here?!" She heard an angry voice demanded. It wasn't from the handsome devil, it was his father, Odin. He was standing right behind Loki, looking annoyed as ever._

Her head started pounding, ending the found memory. That memory happened the night she was injured. Part of her memory had returned. Maybe, if she came across things, people, or places that were familiar, she might remember what happened to her.

"Miss Roberts?" Loki narrowed his eyes at her as he approached her, a bit annoyed that she wasn't responding to her. She was staring at him in a daze without saying a word. Loki had mixed feelings about that. He was given a chance to have a good look at her big, dark brown (close to black) eyes again. They were like black holes that could suck you in and get lost inside. They're mysterious but beautiful. Once he was satisfied with his staring, he was a bit annoyed that she hadn't said a word yet. He have seen her twice, but he never heard her voice.

"Miss Roberts?" Loki raised his hand in front of her and snapped his fingers.

The sound made Kelsey blink, returning to reality.

"I'm sorry. What?" Kelsey asked.

Finally, so she can speak after all, Loki thought.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Roberts? Shall I take you to the healers?"

"Oh! No!" Kelsey shook her head, while smiling, trying to be friendly, "No. No. No. I'm fine. Really... Well, sort off, since I have this..." Kelsey pointed at her bandaged head, "...around my head. But I'm okay other than that. Oh!" Kelsey just remembered one of the rules, Frigga mentioned when meeting royalty: kneel unless they tell you otherwise.

Loki smiled, amused by Kelsey's stammering and feeling the need to be proper. Since he was the lying god, he understood body language really well. The way she was talking so fast, the way she was fiddling with her hands, the way she smiled so big (it was as if she was trying to throw him off). He knew better. It was clear to him, she was nervous. Sure, he was a prince... _and_ a trickster, but she had no reason to be intimidated by him. He didn't know her, he had no reason to use his silver-tongue against her... as long as it was used in a good way. He smirked at that thought.

Kelsey's knee was about to touch the ground, but her arm was pulled back up on her feet. Kelsey took a glance at the grip on her arm, before she met his blue-green eyes in confusion.

"There's no need for that, _Miss Roberts,_" Loki said. The truth, he always liked people kneeling before him, showing respect; but this girl was a mortal and a guest. As much as he wanted her to kneel, he couldn't let her do that.

"Wait, you know my last name," Kelsey said in realization, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"And your first." Loki stated with a small smile, "_Kelsey_, is it not?"

The way he said her name with that pearly-white smile made Kelsey weak to the knees. He was one prince charming, and Kelsey used to be not a fan of princes. This man gave her a reason to like them again. She felt her cheeks heat up. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She wondered. She only met him for two seconds; and already, he was making her heart race.

Kelsey nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, and I know who you are. Prince Loki."

Loki grinned, taking her hand, "Charmed."

Without taking his eyes off her dark ones, he brought her hand close to his face. Kelsey knew what he was going to do with her hand. As much as she was giddy from this prince, she really don't like someone kissing her hand, it's awkward. Instead of letting him lay his thin, white lips on her hand, she decided a different approach without being rude. She took her free hand and grasped his hand that was holding hers, shaking his hand with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Loki was caught off guard by her sudden act, but didn't say anything about it.

"You know I was looking for you," Kelsey stated.

Loki's thin lips curled into a cocky smirk, "You were?"

"Mm-hm. They say that you were in the library, but you weren't there."

Loki's grinned, "Yes. I do apologize for causing our meeting such a delay. I was... shall we say... held back."

Kelsey nodded in understanding, "That's fine. You're prince. I'm sure you're busy with what princes do best. I should apologize too. I wanted to meet you sooner, but I happen to run into a couple people along the way. I wanted to find you so I can thank you."

Loki furrowed his brows at her confusingly, "Thank me? For what?"

"For carrying me to the healing room, saving me from losing more blood." Kelsey frowned, noticing him staring at her with a same confused look. "Unless it wasn't you, then I'll take that back-"

"No. No. You are right. It was me, and you are quite welcome." Kelsey surprised Loki once again. Nobody other than his mother showed him appreciation before. It felt good. "I've been told that you might have lost your memory, once you hit your head. Tell me, have you lost them?"

Kelsey sighed, "Yeah, but some parts of my memory came back slowly."

"How much do you remember, Miss Roberts?"

Kelsey wanted to correct him, but her mind focused on his question, "I saw your face, and heard Odin being a freakin' bastard-" Kelsey gasped, covering her mouth in horror, couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Her full intention was thinking how big of a bastard Odin was, but never wanted to say it out loud. Jane was right about one thing, her frustration and anger would lead her into trouble one day, if she didn't keep it in check. She wasn't talking to the king - Thank God! However, she's talking to his son, the prince of Asgard. Loki raised his brows, couldn't believe what she said as well.

"I am _so_ sorry, Your highness! I did not mean that! I-I was joking! Odin isn't a bastard! He is..." Kelsey paused, trying to think of something nice to say to the king, but she couldn't. He was really mean to her, enough for her wanting to hit him.

"Yes?" Loki questioned.

"He is... intimidating. _Very_ intimidating."

Loki raised a brow at her choice of words, but nodded, "Yes, he is, but he is my father, and I do not appreciate the words you have chosen before, no matter how cruel you think of him."

"I am sorry, your majesty." Fear was showing in her entire body. She wasn't here long, and already she was causing trouble. It wouldn't be a surprise, if Odin sentenced her to jail for a long time. Kelsey prayed it won't happen. Kelsey don't want to get arrested. "Please, don't tell your dad!"

Loki came from upset to amused. He chuckled, "It's not me, you shall worry about, Miss Roberts. You see..." Loki folded his hands behind his back in a professional manner and walked a few steps toward Kelsey without leaving eye contact, "We have a Gatekeeper here in Asgard."

"Heimdall?" Kelsey asked, hoping that she pronounced his name right.

Loki made a small smile, "Yes. He is known to see and hear everything. I shall not tell Father what you said, but Heimdall might."

"Shit!" Kelsey looked up in the sky, like she's praying to God, and begged, "Heimdall, if you're listening, please don't tell Odin what I said! Please! If you don't... I don't know what I do to repay you, but I'm sure you'll think of something!"

Loki chuckled, catching Kelsey's attention.

She frowned, "Do I amuse you, your highness?"

Loki laughed louder, "If I told you no, then I'll be lying."

Kelsey's clenched her jaw, and frowned deeper, "This isn't funny. You wouldn't be laughing, if you wind up in jail for insulting the king."

Loki's laughter slowed, but his smile was still there. He cleared his throat, "My apologies, Miss Roberts. My intention was not to offend."

Kelsey sighed, "It's okay. Do you really think the Gatekeeper would rat me out?"

"Rat you out?" Loki's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding Kelsey's choice of words.

"Do you think he'll tell on me?"

Loki raised his brows in understanding, "Oh. I am not certain. I never heard him tattle to the king before, but I hope - for your sake - he stays that way."

"You won't tell anyone what I said, right, your majesty?"

Loki chuckled, "My dear, I said before that you shall not worry about me; as long as you keep your negative comments about the Allfather to yourself."

Kelsey nodded, "Understood."

"Good."

They both exchange a glance in silence, not entirely sure what to say to each other.

As Kelsey was staring, words of warning from Sif entered her mind.

"_Stay away from him. Do not trust him. He is a liar and a trickster. He will provide you a great deal of harm."_

Kelsey suddenly felt unease. She wanted to have a good conversation with Loki, but Sif was partially right. Kelsey read the books about how evil Loki was. He might be Prince Charming on the outside; but on the inside, he was the Big Bad Wolf in disguise ready to pounce his prey. However, he seemed like a nice guy, but he couldn't be trusted... at least not yet.

Now that she achieved her task, meeting and thanking Loki, she wanted to watch Sif take down the men who were called _Warriors Three._

"Well," Kelsey began, "It's been fun meeting you and all, your highness, but I told Sif that I would watch her fight in the courtyard."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "Sif?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. She and the Warriors Three (at least that's what she called them) are in the courtyard, but I don't know where that is."

Loki was silent, keeping his eyes narrowed. Kelsey could tell that he and Sif weren't fond of one another. What happened between them that caused them to act like this to each other? Were they an item? Did Loki dumped her, and Sif got mad? Was that it? Or was it the other way around? It wasn't her business, but Kelsey couldn't help but be curious.

"I would be happy to show you the courtyard," Loki offered.

That took Kelsey by surprise.

"Really, you don't mind?" Kelsey asked, unsure.

Loki smiled, "Certainly." Loki's smile grew bigger into a grin, "In fact, I will like to take the opportunity to show you around this kingdom."

"Oh!" Kelsey looked over her shoulder to see Sif or Warriors Three were anywhere, "I-I would love for you to help me not get lost, but I told Sif-"

"You must not worry about her, Miss Roberts. She and the Warriors Three train every day in the afternoon. You have plenty of time to watch their practice. I suggest you take it slow for your first day here in Asgard. Don't you agree?"

Kelsey knew what he's doing. He wanted to pull Kelsey away from Sif, and probably tell her the bad things about her. However, he was right. She needed to know (try to remember) the rooms of the golden castle, and not get lost. Odin told her certain places that were dangerous that could cost her life. If Loki said about Sif's training everyday was true, then she didn't have to worry about missing it during her stay. She had plenty of time. Besides, he was the prince, it would be stupid to deny his offer.

Loki offered her his arm, "Shall we, my dear?"

Kelsey looked at his arm, then slowly hooked his arm with hers and nodded, "Okay."

"Excellent."

The two of them started walking, then Kelsey said.

"Do you know what'll make this tour better?" Kelsey asked.

Loki turned to her questionably, "What?"

"If you call me _Kelsey_, instead of _Miss Roberts_. I don't care for the formal crap."

Loki blinked and faced the front once more, leading Kelsey inside the castle. He reluctantly nodded, "Very well. I shall call you, _Kelsey_. But on one condition."

Kelsey looked at him questionably, "Name it."

"You call me by my given name." The trickster prince faced her, "_Loki_."

_Wow, that's an easy request to remember and follow._ Kelsey smiled, "Deal."

**~000~**

Darcy entered the glasshouse after searching through town for the eight-year-old. Darcy called for the brat once more, but no response from him. She continued to look at all the hiding places fit for a child, but still no sign of him.

"Oh, crap, I hope I don't get fired for this!" Even though she won't get paid, the thought of losing six credits terrified her.

"Darcy!"

She whirled around to see Garrett, rushing inside the house. She stomped towards him and slapped her arms against her sides, "What the hell are you doing here?! You were supposed to hold off Erik!"

"I was, but when I unplug his computer the eighth time, I think he saw me."

"Did he?!" she asked in a panic.

"I don't know!" Garrett cried out, "I ditched the library, not giving the man a second glance! Please, tell me that I gave Jane plenty of time."

"Don't know. She left hours ago."

"Did she tell you when she'll be back?"

"Don't know that either. She said that if Erik gets back and she's not there, I'll tell him that she went out to run errands."

Garrett exhaled, "Okay. Just as long as Jane comes back soon, and that creepy dude isn't around, and that Erik doesn't find out our plan, I'll be fine."

"You? What about me? I'm in on Jane's plan too."

Garrett dismissed her comment with a wave, "Yeah. Yeah. Sure." Darcy rolled her eyes, wanting to make a mean comment. Garrett looked at the living area, then at the kitchen, didn't see one particular person. "So, Darcy, is the squirt in his room?"

Darcy widen her eyes and pressed her lips together, "Um..."

Garrett felt fear washed over him, when she didn't reply quickly. "Darcy, he is in his room or the bathroom,_ right_?"

"Uh...I...Technically, I don't _really_ know at the moment where he is."

Garrett widen his eyes and his jaw dropped in disbelief, "You lost the kid?!"

"No!" Darcy denied, "I-I just don't know where he is."

Garrett let out a disbelief chuckle, "Man, Darcy, Jane is going to whoop your ass for this."

"Me?! What about your ass?! You were supposed to distract Erik for her?!"

"Yeah, but Erik is a grown man, NOT her godson!"

"Well, don't just stand there, Brad! Help me find him, before Erik asks!"

"Ask me what?"

Garrett and Darcy jumped in fear, not expecting the older man to come in the glasshouse so soon. The two widen their eyes, staring at him with their mouths agape.

"Answer me, and instead looking at me like I'm a ghost." Erik demanded. He looked around to see if Thor was around, "Please, tell me that nut already left."

"Pfft!" Darcy hopped on the kitchen counter, gaining Erik's attention on her. "Yeah!"

While Erik had his back turned, Garret took the opportunity to search through the cabinets, under the sink, even the refrigerator to see if AJ was there. As he was searching, Darcy was giving him dirty looks, silently telling that she searched the hiding places already.

Darcy continued, "He left hours ago, after you left. Yeah, we kicked them out."

Now it was Garret's turn to give her a dirty glare, while Erik furrowed his brows at her questionably.

"Them?" he asked.

Darcy widen her eyes, couldn't believe her choice of words, "Did I say _them_? I said _him_."

Erik shook his head, "But that's not what you said."

"Did I?" Darcy looked at him with concern, "Are you alright, Erik? Do you need a hearing aid?" Darcy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to have it shoved away by Erik.

"I can hear just fine! You said_ them_!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

Erik scoffed, "Enough! I'm not Garrett!"

"I'm right here!" Garrett said, taking offense to that comment.

Erik looked around the glasshouse, before facing the two with a question, "Where's Jane?"

Garrett and Darcy started blurting out answers in unison.

"Out for a walk."

"Going shopping."

Garrett and Darcy looked at each other, before they changed their answers, only it was opposite what they said before. Erik looked at both of them suspiciously, not saying a word.

"She's out shopping for groceries," Darcy answered, "On foot."

"Really? Is that a fact?" Erik asked.

Garrett nodded with a nervous smile, "Yep. She'll be back soon."

"If she went out on foot, then where did the van go?"

Darcy and Garret's nervous smiles fell, not exactly sure how to answer that.

"And Garrett," Erik turned to face him, "How could you possibly know she was out shopping, when you were in the library."

Garret's mouth became agape, then quickly shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erik scoffed, "C'mon, Garrett. I saw you with the computer plugs. Why do you keep turning off the computer, when you knew I'm using it?!"

Even though, Garret's mouth was open, words had failed to come out.

"Are you trying to pull off a prank, or are you..." Erik paused, slowly realizing why he'd done it. Garrett wasn't there to prank; he's a lousy prankster. Garrett was there to keep him away from the glasshouse... just enough for Jane to take off with...

"My God!" Erik's face turned in horror, "She left with _him_, did she?!"

Darcy and Garrett avoided eye contact, obviously shaking their heads in denial. Darcy could fool Erik, but not Garrett. He wasn't always a good liar.

**Thank you: rlapham, ImagiTheNation, Elo Elo, and FeliciaFelicis for adding this story to their alerts.**


	15. Chapter 14: Busted

**Chapter 14: Busted**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

The sun had fell, and the dark, moonless sky appeared. The van made it to it's destination. The three passengers found the crater (aka S.H.I.E.L.D's temporary base camp) filled with vehicles; fences; armed guards; spotlights; large plastic tubes led to a cube structure, surrounding the center of the crater, (S.H.I.E.L.D's primary investigation) the Mjolnir.

"Whoa!" AJ cried with amazement, taking in the sight, "They build all this in one day?!"

"AJ, stay in the car," Jane commanded, she and Thor unbuckled their seatbelts.

"But-"

"AJ, do as I say! This is dangerous! You need to stay put! Please for me."

"But-"

"Jane is right, young man," Thor jumped in. "You have been brave to come with us to complete our quest, but there comes a time when a man needs to fall behind. You must stay behind for your sake."

AJ was already on thin ice with Jane for sneaking inside the van, but he couldn't help himself. He was curious to know about their plan. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed over the front to get out of the car. There was a problem. When he attempted to pry the door open, it was locked. He looked through the window to see Jane pocketing the car keys.

"NO!" AJ cried dramatically, putting fingerprints on the windows. He continued to try and open the door with no avail.

Thor and Jane lowered themselves on the desert dirt and crawled to the edge of the hill to get a better view of the camp. Jane laid flat on her stomach, looking at the incredible construction site. While Thor was on his knees, stripping off his jacket the group provided him.

Jane didn't have a telescope to see what's going on at the camp, but can tell that something was off.

"That's no satellite crash," she whispered, "They would've hauled the wreckage away, instead of building a city around it."

"Here." Thor said, placing his jacket on Jane's body. "You're going to need this."

"Wait, what?" Jane looked over her shoulder to see herself covered up, then back at Thor questionably. "_Why_?" Jane asked, unsure what he's thinking. Her question was answered, when thunder roared in the sky. It wasn't suppose to rain! New Mexico had been suffering a drought for a while. How could he possibly know it was going to rain tonight. Jane stared at Thor's smiling face. She had to admit, he had a handsome face, beautiful baby blue eyes, and great smile, just as great as Kelsey's. The thought of Kelsey made her feel down again. There's no time to act like a crying baby. She needed to suck it up and get answers from Thor. For Kelsey.

"Stay here." Thor instructed her. "Once I have the Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you. Deal?"

Jane seemed to have snapped back into reality, clearly understood what he said. She gave him a disapprove look and replied, "No! Look what's down there! You can't just walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out!"

Thor shook his head in agreement, "No." Jane sighed in relief. "I'm going to _fly_ out," Thor corrected. Jane's relief was cut short. Before she could ask any further, Thor was already down the hill, sneaking inside the camp.

Thor snuck through the fence, managing to tear it apart with his mortal strength, and managed to fit through the gap he created. He noticed the mortal's vehicle heading his way, so he hid in the dark, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents couldn't see him. The Jeep arrived at the unusual site the agents inside the structure told them to investigate. Before they could get out, Thor punched the agent near him, and used his armed gun to knock out the other.

He heard from a voice from their walkie-talkies, asking for their investigation report, only to get no response. Thor took one of the agents' black, rain coat to blend in with the agents.

Meanwhile, Jane squinted her eyes, trying to find Thor.

"So what's happening?"

Jane gasped and looked to her side find her nephew lying on his stomach next to her.

"AJ, I thought I told you to stay in the van?!" she hissed, and looked over her shoulder to see all doors were closed and the windows unbroken, "How did you get out?"

"Found your spare keys in the glove compartment," AJ replied, jiggling the keys around his tiny fingers.

Jane huffed, "Andrew Jackson, I order you to get back inside the van, before I do something I never done before... give you a good spanking."

"I can't! I want to be in on what you guys are doing." AJ turned his head towards the camp, "_What _are you guys doing? And where's Thor?"

"He's out there, but I can't find him."

"Here." AJ handed Jane a pair of binoculars, "Use this."

Jane looked at the binoculars in disbelief then at AJ questionably, "Where did you get that?"

AJ shrugged, "Glove compartment."

Jane groaned, taking the binoculars from him and looked through them to find Thor, "If we ever get out of this, you're in big trouble."

AJ nodded and said loudly, "I'm aware of that."

Jane shushed him, "Keep your voice down. If we get caught, they might take you to child protective services, and I don't want that to happen. I mean do you _want_ to be taken away?"

AJ's face fell, and his eyes were watering. The last thing he wanted was to lose another mother figure, "I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane looked into his eyes, seeing his was close to a brink of crying, and sighed, pulling him towards her, "I know you are. Just stay quiet." The two of them heard more thunder in the sky.

"Is it going to rain?" AJ asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Jane lifted Thor's jacket up from her body, "Come here, AJ." The boy snuggled closer to Jane's body, and Jane let the jacket fall on top of them. Jane looked through the binoculars to find Thor.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"No, I can't see him anywhere. Only guards and trucks."

AJ gasped in realization, "I know what he's doing. He's being Batman!"

"What?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Thor is acting like Batman. He blends in the dark, and knock out each agent one by one, until they're all unconscious, then he can get his hammer back and your stuff."

Jane didn't want to hear anymore of AJ's superhero crap, but his plan was actually smart. She prayed that Thor would do that, and not get caught. She saw the fence with a gap, and two knocked out agents inside the Jeep. Thor was going along with AJ's plan so far; but that plan died when another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent approached the scene of the crime, and spotted the two unconscious agents. He quickly called into his radio, "Agents down! We've got a perimeter breach!"

Red lights and sirens were going off. A spotlight was shining across the area, almost spotted Jane and AJ. Jane gasped and shuffled back away from the light, pulling AJ with her, "Stay low, AJ."

AJ crawled towards her, keeping his head low. It was too late to go back in time and let AJ do the planning instead of Thor. AJ's plan was way better, than Thor's plan to jump in and cause a scene. In case, they were to get caught, they needed someone to bail them out. She hated this, but she had no choice but to do one thing: Call Erik.

She lifted up the jacket for AJ, "Hold this." AJ turned on his back and kept the jacket up as Jane shuffled under the coat. She pulled out her dry cellphone and dialed Erik's number. AJ shuffled under the coat as well, while keeping the jacket up so they can breathe.

Jane heard the phone ringing, then got an angry reply from the other line.

"_Jane, what the hell - CRASH - are you thinking?!"_ Erik's voice was loud an clear, but it was a bit fuzzy. She was at S.H.I.E.L.D's base camp, surely they made sure they have great service here, maybe it was the so-called satellite that was cutting the signal.

"It's great to hear your voice too," Jane mumbled sarcastically. "I guess they told you."

"_I don't need them to - CRASH - tell me anything! I can tell by their - CRASH - faces that something was off! I figured you would do something SO - CRASH - reckless!"_

"Okay, Erik, I can barley hear you. I was calling to let you know-"

"_WHAT? Jane, I can't - CRASH - hear you!"_

"Yeah, the service here is bad."

"_Where - CRASH - are you?!"_

"I'm at the crater. Where else?"

"_You need to get - CRASH - Now!"_

Jane couldn't hear what he said, but understood what he's trying to say, "I can't do that, Erik. Thor is out there, about to get caught."

"_You can't get - CRASH - too! Think of AJ-"_

"Oh, speaking of AJ, tell Darcy thanks again for watching my nephew. She did a _real_ good job," she said sarcastically.

"_What?"_ Erik asked loudly.

"_Erik, AJ is here with me."_

"_My God, Jane get out - CRASH - NOW!"_ The line went dead.

"Hello?" Jane looked at her phone to see that she had no service. "Great." She pocketed her phone and peered through the binoculars, to see what's happening.

More armed guards appeared, searching for the intruder. Thor was hiding behind a dark trailer, but smiled when he saw a silhouette of his hammer through the plastic cube structure. Lightning was made along with thunder, before rain was pouring down. He looked at the tubes that connected to the structure to find the nearest entrance. He rushed passed an agent, who noticed him without a gun. The man wasn't a part of the agency. He's the intruder, the agent thought, now chasing after him.

Thor went inside one of the plastic tunnels, only to be approached by one agent, who threw a punch that Thor can block.

AJ gasped, finding a shadow of two men fighting, "Jane, look!"

Jane shushed him, while looking at his way to see Thor fighting with an agent, then they both spotted an agent, who had been following Thor inside, sneak up behind him.

"Thor, look out," AJ whispered, holding his breath, watching what'll happen. The agent tacked on top of Thor, only to get pushed off by him. _This was way better than TV! _AJ thought, watching Thor take down both agents at once.

Thor hurried down the tunnel, chased by more men. AJ silently cheered him on; while Jane watched Thor with fascination. For a homeless man, he sure knew how to fight. Was he from the military? She wondered. Thor continued running to find his hammer. He was so close, he could feel it.

Coulson had to pause his own investigation to catch the intruder. He was now barking out orders through his walkie-talkie. "I want eyes up high. With a gun. Now!"

A sniper had hand go through the equipment. Instead of getting a gun as ordered, he chose a bow and rushed outside, soaking wet from the rain. The sniper headed to a crane bucket, that lifted in the air once he leapt in the bucket.

Thor kicked three men down as he reached a ladder the agents climbed in. Thor jumped down the ladder and over the knocked off agents, they were groaning in pain. Thor continued running, and took down each agent that was standing in his way and made a turn when he spotted more men with guns.

Agent Coulson entered the command trailer, asking the man in a suit what's going on.

"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming out of that thing," the man explained leading him to a screen of the hammer, "It's barley coping."

Coulson turned away from the screen and pulled out his radio, "Barton. Talk to me."

The sniper, Clint Barton replied through the radio while taking aim, "You want me to slow him down, sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?"

"I'll let you know," Coulson replied.

Meanwhile, Thor made another turn to find that he's entering the cube structure. He walked down the last tunnel, until he could actually see the Mjolnir in the middle of the structure. He grinned happily, knowing that he was almost there. Just as he was about to set foot inside the structure...

_BAM_! Out of nowhere, a fist shot out and landed a powerful blow across his jaw, knocking Thor on the ground. He was surprise attacked by a huge S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, who was giving Thor a menacing look. The agent was standing in his way from taking back what's his.

"You're big." Thor admitted with a cocky grin. "I fought bigger." He stood up and threw the first punch. The agent wasn't affected by it, and threw a couple punches of his own, until they fell through the wall, then crashed into the mud, now wrestled on the dirty ground.

"C'mon, Thor," AJ cheered in a whisper, "I have faith in you."

As the blonde man and the big agent were wrestling, Thor lied on top of the agent in his arms. Thor needed the agent to release him so he could collect his hammer. Thor elbowed the Agent right in the chest, making the agent release his hold on him, crying out in pain. Thor got up on his feet and stepped back to see the agent getting up as well. Before the agent knew it, Thor jumped in the air and kicked both feet squarely in the chest, then kicked his face, defeating the big man.

Thor puffed up with pride, and wiped the mud from his face with his dirty arm. He looked through a plastic wall to see a silhouette of the hammer, returning to his original task at hand. He approached the plastic wall and ripped it open to see his hammer in sight.

"You better call it, Coulson," Barton suggested after witnessing the fight between Thor and the big agent, keeping his aim at Thor. "I'm starting to root for this guy."

Thor approached his hammer and smiled with satisfaction. He made it. He finally made it. One pull, and he will regain his power. He will stop S.H.I.E.L.D. He will return the items to Lady Jane. He will return to Asgard and return Kelsey to her family. He will become king of Asgard. Thor grinned, picturing it now.

Barton pulled his bow back about to release his arrow, "Last chance, sir."

"Wait," Coulson's voice stopped Barton. All this time, he was watching Thor from above with the rain soaking him head to toe. After what he witnessed tonight, he realized that the blonde man, the boy's so-called cousin, came all this way just for the hammer. He was curious to see what he'll do with it. Every agent had an opportunity to pull the hammer from the ground, but no one could. What if this man can do it? "I want to see this." Coulson explained.

Thor wrapped his hand around the handle of the hammer.

AJ and Jane were watching Thor with the coat over their heads, silently praying he can pull the hammer. AJ had faith that Thor was what he claimed. If he was the Thunder god, then he can surely pull it out with his super strength, no problem.

He began to lift... only to find that the hammer didn't move. Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, he tried again with two hands this time, but the hammer refused to budge. He grunted and yelled as he pulled with all his might, but with no avail. Thor eventually released the Mjolnir and stared down at it in disbelief. This couldn't be happening! This was not how he planned it! He was supposed to pull the hammer out, and everything will be alright again. Why wasn't it working?!

He looked up at the sky and screamed on the top of his lungs in anger, frustration, and emotionally wounded.

AJ and Jane heard his cries of sadness. Tears were welling up in their eyes. AJ was shaking his head, refusing to believe he failed.

Thor fell onto his knees, lowering his head, hearing the harsh statements through his mind...

_"You're NOT KING!" Odin stated angrily._

"_You long for battle," Laufey explained, "You CRAVE it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."_

_"You're a VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin's voice roared. _"_You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title! YOU'RE UNWORTHY! Of the loved ones, you have betrayed..."_

"_You're talking nonsense!" Erik cried, "Your plan isn't going to work! You want to know why?! It's irrational, childish, and mostly STUPID!"_

_"YOU'RE UNWORTHY!"_

Coulson watched at Thor's failure in disappointment. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents appeared in the scene, pointing their guns at Thor from above with Coulson, and more crept into lower ground, surrounding Thor.

Coulson lifted up his walkie-talkie and said, "Alright. Show's over. Ground unit's move in." Two agents rushed and grabbed Thor's arms. Thor didn't protest nor cared. He just sat there on his knees as he was handcuffed and was pulled away from the scene.

Jane lowered her binoculars, after witnessing Thor taken into custody. She knew now that they have to get out of here, before they get caught. "Come on. Let's go."

AJ glared sharply at Jane, surprised by what she said, "W-What? That's it? W-We're just going to leave him?!"

"Shh! AJ, we have no choice. He's busted!"

"So are you!"

AJ and Jane froze still, knowing that neither one of them said that. They turned around slowly to see three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pointing their guns with one hand while one of them was holding a hound's leash.

The Roweiller barked viciously at the aunt and nephew, causing them to jump and shuffle back, keeping a safe distance from the mean dog. One of the agents with guns lowered his weapon, so he can take the boy to S.H.I.E.L.D's basecamp.

"Let me go!" AJ cried, writhing against the agent's grip in protest. Annoyed by the boy's defiance, the agent threw him over his shoulder and carried him away.

"Jane!" AJ called out to his aunt in a panic. He never planned to get caught. What's going to happen to him? Was Jane serious when she said that they might put him child protective services.

Jane's eyes widen in terror, now regret coming here. This was it. She was going to jail, and AJ will be taken away from the people he loved. She let everybody down. _Everybody!_

**A/N: The Avengers Age of Ultron is out, but I'm a bit upset. Why? Because they cut Loki's scene from the movie! I was actually looking forward to seeing Loki in action again. Now, I have to wait for 2017, that's when Thor 3: Ragnarok will be in theaters. Looking forward to it!**

**Anyway, back to the story, what a mess Jane got herself into. Did you expect AJ and Jane to get caught, not like the movie, or Erik answering the phone? I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. There's more to come in more chapters, don't forget this story is AU-ish. I'm following the movie, but it'll have some new twists, just like my POTC fanfic, _Finding Out Your Destiny._**

**Some of you must be wondering my plans for the Avengers plot. I will tell you that there will be unexpected twists, and the sequel _will_ be written in the same book. I shouldn't get ahead of myself, I'm not done with Thor 1 storyline yet. I'll give you more details once I'm finished with part 1 of this story.**

**This story got some love, and there's a whole lot of readers to thank.**

**Thank you: Lunarose jodes, DJpaigeDJ, apatheticBaker, Amaya Senju, Inu-Haynu2016, Brianca for adding this story to your alerts.**

**Thank you: DJpaigeDJ, WideAwake94, and Inu-Haynu2016 for adding favoring this story.**

**Thank you: ****grapejuice101, FeliciaFelicis, and Inu-Haynu2016 for reviewing. **

**Special thanks to readers who took their time to read this story, or had voted my poll.**

**Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 15: Go Fish

**Chapter 15: Go Fish**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey was walking with Loki in silence, picturing a map in her mind. There were so many halls and doors, how can somebody _not_ get lost in this place. The kingdom was huge.

"You know you have been awfully quiet," Loki spoke up, couldn't stand the silence from her. "Is something on your mind?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. Trying to familiarize the halls and rooms of this place. I probably won't remember any of them, but it's worth a shot."

"It'll take time to get use to. I understand that this is all new to you, and you feel a bit..."

"Out of place."

"Yes. But like I said, it will take some time to adjust."

"I agree."

"I want your stay here in Asgard comfortable as possible."

"That's what your mom said." Kelsey smiled, "She's really nice."

Loki nodded in agreement, "Yes, she is. She is a wonderful mother to me."

"So..." Kelsey paused, before she spoke again while facing him, "What is it you do here in Asgard?"

Loki chuckled at that question, "There are a lot of things I have to do as a prince."

"Like?" Kelsey pressed.

"Like battle wars, attend balls, learn and study the duties of a king."

It may not sound much, but by doing it, people will realize it's a lot. Kelsey would probably complain and make up excuses not to do them like _"I don't want to die" or "I don't wear dresses" or "I just don't feel like it."_

"You ever do things that you _like_ to do?"

Loki smiled slyly, "Of course."

His eyes fell on three men, coming their way. Loki lead Kelsey behind a wall out of plain sight.

"Loki, what are you-"

"Shh," Loki hushed Kelsey with a hiss like a snake's. She watched and listened three men talk about their battle practice with Sif. Kelsey realized that they're the... What were they again? Kelsey asked herself, she forgot the name. The medicine, Eir gave her to numb the pain and reduce the swelling, was wearing off. Her pounding head was keeping her from thinking. She took a closer look at the man with a Garoldo mustache, and immediately remembered meeting him in the medicine wing... _Or was it called the infirmary room?_ Kelsey asked herself, before she quickly dismissed that stupid question. _Who cares? They're all the same thing, right?_

Her so-called angel from heaven was facing the mirror, running his fingers through his blonde hair and curling his mustache upwards. Kelsey snickered to herself and shook her head, _This guy is obviously obsessed with his looks._

"Watch this," Loki whispered to her, sticking his hand out and aiming it right at a mirror, Fandral was facing. Kelsey watched the scene intently, not sure what she's supposed to be looking at. But then...

A scream was made from Fandral, looking at his reflection in horror.

Volstagg and Hogun turned to Fandral with worry.

"Fandral, my friend, whatever is the matter?!" Volstagg asked.

"I'M BALD!" Fandral cried, running his fingers through his head and lips.

Kelsey covered her mouth, silencing her burst laughter.

"What?!" Hogun asked with confusion.

"My hair! What happened to my beautiful hair?!" Fandral asked himself, looking at the mirror.

Loki and Kelsey were snickering, watching Volstagg and Hogun assuring his friend that his hair was still there. The Warriors Three turned their attention to the sound of mischief. They frowned, noticing Loki no longer hiding behind the wall.

"Loki!" Fandral shouted angrily.

Loki silenced his laughter and looked at Fandral with a face held innocence, "Yes, Fandral?"

"I'm getting sick and tired of your dirty little tricks! I almost had a heart attack!"

Loki shrugged, still acting he had done nothing wrong, "I was just showing the girl what I do for fun."

"A girl? Ha! Stop bluffing. I don't see a girl anywhere."

Kelsey stepped out of her hiding place so the Warriors Three could see that she wasn't imaginary.

"Actually, he's telling the truth."

The Warriors Three's mouths became agape, while Loki chuckled with satisfaction.

"I told you," Loki said, "I'm not lying."

"Ah, so young maiden made it out of bed after all," Fandral smiled at Kelsey, walking towards her, followed by his two companions. Fandral took her hand, "I am not certain that you remember me."

"I thought you were just a dream," Kelsey said honestly.

Fandral then smiled flirtatiously. Kelsey felt a bit uneasy about the way he was looking at her.

"Well, consider your dream a reality," Fandral placed a kiss on her knuckles, before Kelsey could react. She pressed her lips together, holding back a groan of disgust. The man was charming, _too_ much to Kelsey's liking. She's sure that the Asgardian girls here fell for his charm, but not her. Kelsey may have fallen for Loki's charming gestures, but the difference between him and Fandral was that Loki wasn't trying. Loki was actually being friendly.

Fandral pulled away, and Kelsey quickly put her kissed hand behind her back and wiped it from the back of her dress. Loki took notice of her action, knowing that she didn't like getting her hand kissed. He quickly had taken a mental note from that piece of information. Most women were cheerful when they receive a kiss on the hand. This girl was entirely different from the women he acquaintance before. However, she's from Midguard, their customs were different than Asgard's. Maybe the women in Midguard don't like their hands kissed.

Kelsey forced to fake a smile and replied, "It's nice to meet you officially, Mister...?"

"You don't remember my name?" Fandral asked with disappointment.

Kelsey shook her head, "Sorry. I just remember yelling at you, thinking that I was dead."

"Well, we know who you are," Volstagg stepped in front of Fandral, taking her other hand and shaking it full-heartedly. "You are Kelsey Roberts, the survivor and visitor from Midguard."

'_Midguard?' _Kelsey thought someone explained to her what that meant, but her memory from what happened hours ago was dwindling away. She really don't like asking things twice, so she might as well go what the big man was saying.

She smiled politely, "Yes, I am. It's - WHOA!" Kelsey was taken by surprise when Volstagg picked her up and gave her a squeeze.

Kelsey laughed, happy that this big guy was _very _welcoming, even though his bear hug was slowly squeezing the life out of her. "It's... It's very nice... to meet you too."

"Volstagg, you might want to put the girl down," the Asian warrior suggested.

"Yes, Volstagg," Loki said with agreement, "She's a mortal not Asgardian."

"Oh!" Volstagg placed Kelsey down and chuckled sheepishly, "My apologies, Miss Kelsey."

Kelsey took deep breaths, and replied quietly, "It's fine. I appreciate you being welcoming, Mister..."

"Ha! No need to call me _Mister_. I'm Volstagg. Just Volstagg."

Kelsey smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Volstagg." Kelsey turned, meeting one final member of the Warriors Three, "Hey."

Hogun bowed his head to Kelsey, giving her a friendly smile, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Kelsey."

"You know something," Kelsey said in realization, "You look just like Jackie Chan. Doesn't he?" She asked the men around her. They furrowed their brows with confusion.

"Who is this Jackie Chan, you speak of?" Fandral asked curiously.

Kelsey had forgotten that they're in Asgard not in Earth. "Right, you guys don't have TV. My bad." She raised her hands in apology.

"I am no Jackie Chan, but I am Hogun of Asgard," Hogun bowed to her, and Kelsey gave him the same gesture.

"Are you three supposed to be fighting with Sif?" Loki asked curiously.

"We were," Volstagg replied, "Our daily practice is over, and we were about to wash up for dinner."

"Wait!" Kelsey cried, clearly remembered what the men were. "You guys must be the Three Warriors ."

"The Warriors Three, my dear!" Fandral replied proudly.

"Sif told me about y'all."

"She told us about you too," Hogun said, "She also said that you might come to the courtyard and watch, but you never showed."

Kelsey shrugged, "Yeah, sorry, but..." Kelsey turned to Loki and smiled at him, "Loki was just showing me around the castle."

"Yes," Loki linked his arm with hers, facing the Warriors Three with a serious gaze, "Now if you three don't mind-"

"Oh, Loki!" Volstagg said with enthusiasm, "Did you show her the dining hall?"

"No, I did not," Loki said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, but nobody notice his agitation.

"It's almost dinner time. Let's all go together and eat, but we must wash up of course."

"I _am a _little hungry," Kelsey admitted.

"Then, it's settled." Fandral started leading the group, dragging Kelsey along by wrapping an arm around her. "Come along, my friends. We must go to a washroom and clean ourselves before dinner."

Hogun and Volstagg were now following Fandral and Kelsey, and Loki stood there dumbfounded. A few minutes ago, he was enjoying his time showing Kelsey around the castle, and now Fandral stole Kelsey from him and they were getting ready for dinner. He really didn't appreciate the change of his plans to know Kelsey one-on-one, but there was time. Loki was patient, sometimes. He's positive he'll have another chance to have alone time with the mortal again.

He looked at the men's way, and saw Kelsey's head turned to meet his gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Fandral stole her attention. Loki thought Thor was known to steal attention from their parents, but Fandral was becoming just as bad. Fandral knew how to charm women. Loki clenched his jaw at the thought of how far Fandral's charm will take to put Kelsey under his spell.

Loki sped walk, joining the group.

**~000~**

Inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell, Thor was sitting down all dried up and cleaned from the rain and mud outside. His head was lowered, and his hands folded on his lap. Thor stared at the ground blankly and emotionlessly in silence.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." Coulson stood across from Thor. "That's hurtful."

Coulson continued talking to Thor, receiving no response. "In my experience, it takes someone with similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan?" Coulson tried asking further. "No, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it, South Africa?" Still no answer. Patience was wearing thin, but Coulson was good at keeping a calm composure. "Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary like you," he complimented, hoping to get a response, but received none.

"Who are you... _really?"_ Coulson demanded softly, refusing to believe that this crazy man was the little boy's cousin. Thor kept his gaze on the ground, not listening to Coulson at all.

Coulson sighed, "One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that."

A beeping pager interrupted the interrogation. Coulson pulled the pager out of his pocket, studied it, then placed it back in his pocket.

"Don't go anywhere," Coulson said, before exiting the cell.

Coulson's words didn't reach Thor's ears. Thor turned off all his senses, while he's mentally beating himself up for not keeping his promises to Jane, AJ, and himself. He'll never come home to Asgard. He'll never possess the Mjolnir. He'll never take Jane's niece back to her worried friends and family. He'll never become king.

'_Why, Father? Why? How could I be unworthy?__' _Thor thought to himself, '_Why am I unworthy? This is unfair!'_

For the first time in a long time, he finally allowed himself to shed a tear.

**~000~**

Coulson picked up his tablet from a table outside the cell and went to another holding cell that held another prisoner. He faced a two way mirror, watching Jane Foster curse out words and cry on her jacket sleeve. A part of him felt sorry for the woman.

"Has she said anything?" he asked two guards curiously.

"Just words that are irrelevant, Sir," a guard replied.

Coulson nodded, "Keep an eye on the man in custody. Make sure you keep your weapons on him at all times."

"What about the girl?" the other guard asked.

"I very much doubt she'll be trouble, it's the man you should worry about."

Both guards nodded in agreement as they obliged what Coulson ordered them to do. Coulson swiped a keycard in, gaining access inside the cell.

Jane couldn't believe that she got caught. Why didn't she follow her instincts and drive back to the glasshouse, when AJ was found inside the van? Thanks to her selfish and stupid self, she now lost two children and have disappointed relatives from above, and an angry colleague and two incompetent students back at the house. She prayed that Erik would come to her rescue, no matter how angry he'd become.

Jane quickly regained her composure and wiped the tears from her sleeve and sniffled her nose. She looked up at Coulson, attempting to make a brave face. Looking at Coulson, she knew that she couldn't fool him.

Coulson drew out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, handing it to Jane. She stared at, not taking it. Even though, she had been caught crying, she refused to be a weak, little girl in front of him. Coulson sighed, putting the cloth back in his pocket.

"What you did, Miss Foster, was wrong. I hope you realize that. Becoming an accomplice to the man's crime is a felony, you will be in jail for a long time for this, and you'll probably never see your little boy or your niece again."

More tears watered the woman's eyes, she turned away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I had a talk with your alleged cousin. I don't believe the story that you two are related. How do you know him?"

"Where's AJ?" Jane demanded angrily, refusing to talk about her lie of her relation to Thor. "I want to see him!"

"He's fine," Coulson assured her, being a complete opposite of Jane. "The kid is put under great care."

"I want to see him. He must be so scared-"

"I'll give you another chance to cooperate, Miss Foster. Be truthful, and I might consider letting you see your nephew. Are you going to cooperate?"

"What's going to happen to AJ?" Jane asked softly, "Are you taking him to child protective services?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Jane pressed.

"On how the situation goes," Coulson replied, resting his palms on the white folded table across from Jane. "If you don't mind, Miss Foster, I would like to ask you some questions."

"Are you a parent, Agent Coulson?" Jane asked, knowing where this was going.

"No."

"Then, you don't understand my point of view on why I did what I did."

"I think I do. You're desperate. You're willing to take drastic measures to get your equipment back, so you can find out what happened to your niece." Jane widen her eyes in surprise. That's exactly her reason to help Thor.

Coulson continued, "I'm surprise that you brought your nephew along to the road of crime."

"I didn't bring him on purpose!" Jane argued, "He snuck into the van!"

"But you could've turned around back home."

Jane wanted to argue, but he was right and they both knew it. It was the one moment when she didn't use her senses.

Jane sighed and lowered her head in defeat, leaning back against her chair, "You're right, I should have."

Coulson sat down on the table, "Let's talk about your niece."

Jane glared at Coulson sharply, surprised at his sudden change of subject. Coulson turned on his tablet and showed Jane a picture of Kelsey's ID as he began his questioning.

He asked Jane about Kelsey's daily routine, her habits, if she had done any suspicious activity, what happened between Kelsey and Jane before her disappearance. The more questions he asked, the more Jane realized how much she didn't know about Kelsey. She was so busy with her own research, she never paid attention to what's going on with her niece's life, same for her nephew. She was terrible godmother, she wasn't cut out for this task.

Jane was surprised again at how deep were Coulson's questions. Was he serious when he said he'll do everything he can to find her? She noticed he was taking this task a bit personal than a professional investigator would. Why's finding Kelsey mean so much to him?

"I noticed that Kelsey only has an ID, not a driver's license."

Jane nodded, "Yeah. This is a small town and the school is not a far drive. Kelsey always walk to school with her friend and brother. Kelsey always like to walk when she feels like it, that and she's too lazy to study the driver's handbook anyway."

Coulson wrote down every answer Jane gave him.

"Does Kelsey have a boyfriend?"

Jane shook her head, "No. She doesn't have a boyfriend... not that _I_ know of."

"Is it possible that she had a secret relationship with anyone? Would it be possible that she ran away from home?"

"No. Kelsey maybe a private person, but if she had any secrets AJ would know, and he would tell me."

"How would he know?"

Jane sighed, "He always hack into her laptop and read Kelsey's private messages on Facebook, no matter how much I told him not to."

"Does she not have a diary?"

"No. She prefers writing with technology, than the classic pen and paper."

"Has she ever ran away from home before?"

Jane frowned, "She did NOT run away! She's missing!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Foster," Coulson assured her calmly, "I'm just going through the possibilities. Now answer the question."

"No, she would ne..." Jane paused, that made Coulson perked with interest.

"Is something wrong, Miss Foster?"

Jane spoke again, but in a shaky and quiet voice, "Actually... she had ran away before - tried."

"What's the story?"

Jane sighed and lowered her head, avoiding the agent's gaze, "After my sister and Patrick's death, their children and Alberta (Patrick's mother) came to live with me here. Kelsey..." Jane made a sad laugh, "She was not happy about it one bit, which I don't blame her - I mean who wants to leave the things you love without plan? The second night after the move in, Alberta and I caught Kelsey packing her things, instead of unpacking."

"You forced her to stay put and unpack?"

Jane giggled in tears, shaking her head, "No. No, Alberta encouraged Kelsey to leave, she even helped her finish the packing. She told Kelsey that if she wants to go back to New York, then she must pay her own flight ticket, and rebuy her old house, pay the bills, and get a job that fits for fifth graders." Jane giggled.

"Mrs. Roberts _helped_ Kelsey run away?"

"Yes, but she gave Kelsey the old classic reverse psychology. When Grandma Alberta told her to handle the adult stuff herself if she ran away, Kelsey was scared to death. Ten step outside the house, and Kelsey quickly changed her mind and knocked on the door, begging us not to leave her." Jane giggled, noticing Phil let a snicker escape from his thin lips. He held it back in by clearing his throat, obviously trying to keep things professional.

"Last question," Coulson looked at Jane with sternly, "What are your connections with the man? Who is he?"

"Do you believe he's really my distant cousin?"

"No. I do not. I've done some research on Kelsey's family tree and neither of her cousins fit the man's description. I will forgive you for lying at our last meeting, just as long as you answer me now, _truthfully_. Who is he?"

Jane sighed, "You'll think I'm crazy, if I told you."

"I've witnessed crazy things when I signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D., Miss Foster. Enlighten me."

Screams and shot guns were made outside the room, making Jane and Coulson jump in fright. Coulson rushed out of the room, but not before he told Jane to stay put. He was outside the holding cell, watching his men carry unconscious Thor back inside his own cell.

"What happened?" Coulson demanded.

"He was quiet, Sir." A guard explained, while carrying Thor, "Not making a peep. But when Brandon and I started talking about the astrophysicist and her nephew being here, he went berserk!"

Coulson stared at sleeping Thor, who got shot by dart on his neck. It was odd how crazy he'd become when Miss Foster and AJ was brought up. Obviously, there was a connection between him and Miss Foster. Question: how? Obviously, they're not related even if the man and the boy look alike. Coulson knew that the boy's father died along with his mother. The man was a friend of the family perhaps.

"Take him back to the cell. I suggest you chain him while he's unconscious."

"Yes, Sir," the guard obliged, as he and the guards placed Thor on the ground, planning to strap him for safety precautions.

As Coulson was about to leave, another agent, Jasper Sitwell, approached Coulson.

"Yes, Sitwell?" Coulson asked.

"Sir, they got a visitor," Jasper said.

**~000~**

"You got any aces?" Hawkeye asked the little boy. There was a round table with three unarmed guards, playing a game of cards with AJ.

"Go fish," AJ replied.

Hawkeye sighed, drawing a card and groaned when it wasn't the card he wanted.

"Do you have any threes?" AJ asked a guard across from him.

The guard handed a three card to him, then AJ laid four cards of three down face up. The two guards and Hawkeye groaned, hating the boy winning another game of go fish.

"How do you that?" another guard asked the boy.

AJ shrugged, "I'm just good, and you're not."

The guard frowned.

"How long do I have to stay here?" AJ demanded, "When can I go home?"

"Until Coulson gives the order," Hawkeye replied carelessly, asking a guard from his right if he had any kings. The guard handed him two cards of kings.

"Where are Thor and Aunt Jane?"

Hawkeye raised a brow at the boy, "Is that the nut's name? Thor?"

"He's not a nut!" AJ argued, "He's cool! If he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to kick y'alls behind!"

Hawkeye clenched his fist, wrinkling the card in his hand, "I could have shot him outside. I have _very_ good aim."

"And you think that's going to kill him."

"He's a man, is he not?"

"He's more than that."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause he told me so!"

There was a long silence, then Hawkeye and two other guards burst into laughter, making AJ pouted and crossed his arms.

"You're adorable, kid!" one of the guards said. "Adorable and naïve!"

"Yeah," the other guard agreed, "If your mom tells you there's a thing as Santa Clause, you'll believe it!"

AJ frowned, unsure about the way the guards said about Santa. Was Santa really real? "Yeah."

Hawkeye and the guards slowed down their laughter and stared at AJ with seriousness. This kid really believed in Santa. His aunt, the crazy man, or their boss would kill them if they gave the boy a reality check.

"Uh..." Hawkeye continued, "Santa Clause loves how you keep believing in him."

"You know Santa Clause?" AJ asked excitedly with hope in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" Hawkeye replied casually, "We had lunch last Easter." Hawkeye looked at his cards and asked, "Do you have any sixes?"

"Go fish."

**A/N: I'm looking forward to writing Loki/Kelsey moments, don't worry this couple won't be the kind you read in fairy tales.**

**For those who don't know, Tom Hiddleston will be starring in a supernatural horror story, Crimson Peak. I've seen the trailer, and I'm definitely looking forward to seeing it, despite my hatred for horror films.**

**Next chapter will feature the feast in Asgard, Erik and Jane's debate, a nice moment between couples.**

**I will like to thank Guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

**kitusmi katon, FlyingPanda81, bella cullen the original, musicgeek923 for adding this story to their favorites.**

**olivia need 7, kitsumi katon, wizardofimagination724, be-my-one-and-only, Queensusie, FlyingPanda81, AnimeWriter45, musicgeek923, Fire Bean Flower, nicole813711, Marcus S. Lazarus for adding this story to their alerts.**

**Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 16: No Fairness, Just Cruelty

**Chapter 16: No Fairness, just Cruelty**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"His name is Donald Blake?" Coulson asked the older professor.

_"Doctor_ Donald Blake," Erik corrected him politely.

"You have _very _dangerous coworkers, Dr. Selvig."

"You know how pretty distraught he was, when you've taken all our research. That was _years _of his life - Gone!" Erik slapped his arms against his sides dramatically, before observing his surroundings, "You can understand how a man could go off like that. A big, faceless of this organization like yours coming in there with their jackbooted thugs and..." Erik trailed off, when Coulson looked at his way with a face that said, _"Keep talking and you might regret it."_

"That's how he put it," Erik finished softly.

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to tear through our security," Phil said with a bit of irritation.

Erik threw his arms and answered dramatically, "Steroids! He's a bit of a fitness nut."

The computer beeped, and the technician in charge of it, called out to Coulson for his attention. Coulson looked at the screen to see Donald Blake's driver's license with Thor's picture instead of Donald's with the words _Falsified Data_ over it.

Before Erik could leave to rescue Jane and AJ, he knew that he had to rescue Thor too. If he didn't, he might hear it from angry Jane and crying AJ on the way home. He managed to make a few calls to make a legitimate ID for Thor.

Coulson turned back to Erik, "It says here that he's an MD."

"Well, he is..." Erik replied, "...or he was. He - uh - switched careers and became a physicist - a brilliant physicist! He's a wonderful man, a man in pain!"

Coulson stared, analyzing Erik to see if he's lying or telling the truth, "How come the boy and Miss Foster were reluctant to tell me what you're telling me?"

"The team are close, Agent Coulson. We are practically family, whether we're related or not. AJ and Jane called Donny his cousin. Darcy and Garrett treat each other like siblings. I see AJ and Jane like they're my own children."

Coulson pressed his lips in a hard thin line. Erik gulped, not sure if Coulson would buy his story or not.

"What about Kelsey?" Coulson asked quietly with narrowed eyes, "Do you treat _her_ like a daughter?"

Erik furrowed his brows, finding it odd that he's bringing up Kelsey. Coulson did promise to find her, after all.

Erik exhaled then shrugged, "I tried, but in Kelsey's eyes..." Erik shook his head, "Nobody is her father figure except for Mr. Roberts, which I don't blame her. That's why I'm trying to be a good friend to her as possible. Did you find anything that can find her?"

Coulson shook his head, "Not yet. But not to worry, Doctor, I will find her and bring her home... _personally."_

Erik not sure how to respond that, he was confused by the way Coulson said the words. The way he was talking it's as if he was really determined to find her... more than a professional investigator should, which was a good thing. Erik just didn't understand why he would care so much, when S.H.I.E.L.D. came here to investigate a satellite crash. Did Coulson have a child missing once? Erik wondered.

"Wait here, Dr. Selvig, I'll be back." With that the special agent walked back inside the tube. Erik hoped that Coulson would believe his story and release his current prisoners.

Minutes later, he did return only to have Jane and AJ with him.

"Uncle Erik!" AJ rushed to Erik's side, hugging him around the leg.

Erik laughed heartedly, patting the boy's back, "It's good to see you, AJ. Did they treat you okay?"

"I'm fine! I played gold fish with Hawkeye and his buddies."

Erik had no idea who Hawkeye was, but he laughed along with AJ, "Uh-huh, of course you did." He picked AJ up, hugging closer to a fatherly hug, "You shouldn't have left, AJ. Everyone at the house was worried."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Erik, I just wanted to help."

Erik sighed, "I know you mean well. I'm just happy you're okay." He peered over AJ's shoulder to see Jane with a sheepish face.

"Thank you, Erik," Jane said, "I'm so glad..." She fell silent, noticing Erik's change of face, a look telling her to shut up. He was angry, and Jane couldn't blame him. She spun around, noticing one guy missing, "Where is Th-"

"Oh, look!" Erik interrupted Jane, pointing at the entrance to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s facility. "_Donny_ is here!"

AJ and Jane narrowed their eyes in confusion by what Erik just called Thor. "What?"

They looked at the entrance to see Thor walking out... in a straight jacket.

Jane scoffed and walked towards Thor to untie the jacket, "Okay, was _this_ really necessary?"

"Just taking precautions, Miss Foster," Coulson replied in a professional manner. "Now incase I hadn't made myself clear, I will tell one more time. Don't come back here and try this stunt again. If you do, you'll be arrested or worse, shot dead."

AJ widen his eyes in fear of somebody dead by S.H.I.E.L.D's weapons.

"Let us do our job, and I'll do everything I can to find Kelsey."

"And if you find anything?" Jane asked.

"You'll be the first to know. Do you understand what I'm telling you all?"

Erik nodded, "Of course."

"Not you," Coulson snapped. "The physicist, the boy, and the doctor." The only response he got from the three was AJ's nod. Thor and Jane stared up at him angrily, while Jane finished untying Thor's jacket.

Once the jacket was removed, Jane threw the jacket at Thor and said, "Just because I'm not allowed back here, does not mean I stop looking for my goddaughter!" She turned and stomped away.

Erik thanked the agent with a nervous smile and carried the young boy in his arms away. Thor followed right beside them, and noticed a table nearby with Jane's stuff on top. Slyly, Thor grabbed a book on top of the equipment and stuffed it in his pocket. He noticed AJ's blue eyes at him, he clearly saw what he had done. Thor quickly gave him a shush sign, telling him to stay silent. AJ wasn't an idiot, he would never blow the whistle on Thor. AJ turned his head and rested his head on Erik's other shoulder.

"Doctor Selvig!" The three males jumped suddenly at Coulson's voice. Did the agent saw Thor stealing Jane's journal?

"Keep Doctor Blake away from the bars!"

They all sighed with relief, then Erik shouted back at Coulson.

"I will!"

They all continued walking back to the car, while Jane made it in a fast walking pace. Her hand went through his pockets, fishing for her keys to the van.

"Where did I put those damn keys?" she grumbled in frustration.

Her question was answered when the car lights were on, unlocking the vehicle. Jane turned around to see Erik with the set of her keys.

"AJ, get in the front," Erik commanded, putting the boy down.

"I get in the front again?!" AJ smiled widely. "That is awesome! I should sneak in the van more often!"

"No, you are not!" Jane snapped, before glaring at her colleague, "Erik, what are you-"

"And you get in the back, Jane!" Erik snapped in anger, pointing his finger at her then at Thor, "You too!" Then, he pointed at himself, "I'm driving! And while I'm taking all of us home, I don't want to hear another peep or see your faces right now. Is that clear?!"

Jane flinched at Erik's angry tone.

"Doctor Selvig," Thor began, "I understand that you are angry that we betrayed you."

"You damn right!"

"But you shouldn't express that fury to Jane or AJ. All of this is my doing, I'm the one-"

"I know perfectly well who's fault it is! Thank you!" Erik snapped, before turning back to Jane, "But she should've known better than to drag herself into helping you!"

"I did it because I'm desperate to find Kelsey," Jane explained, but Erik refused to listen.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I want you two get in the back and not say a word. Right now!" Erik picked up AJ and carried him to the passenger's side, helping him get buckled. He opened the door to see that a booster seat was already there, when it wasn't before. He looked up to see Jane giving him a sad girl who's about to cry.

"H-He needs his car seat," Jane explained softly.

Erik huffed as he placed AJ on the seat, before slamming the passenger door, leaving AJ to buckle himself. As Erik drove away, everyone was dead silent. AJ wanted to talk, but he knew everyone was on edge right now. He knew it's best to stay quiet and have an argument at home then here it in the car.

**~000~**

The feast was about to begin at the kingdom's dining hall. Kelsey couldn't help but feel shaken in anxiety. She never had dinner with royalty before. Sure, she danced with Cinderella's Prince Charming during dinner at Disney World, but that was years ago, and the prince wasn't real. Loki was really a prince. Frigga was really a queen. Odin was really a king, who scared the hell out of Kelsey. He's the man that Kelsey should watch out for _and_ Loki. They're not in her list of trust yet. Loki may have trust her, but that didn't mean she can trust him... yet.

Kelsey, Loki, Sif, and Warriors entered the dining hall. Kelsey saw a bunch of people already seated while they talked to each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Volstagg cried out, gaining the guests attention, "The guest of honor has arrived!" Everyone applauded, except for king, who hadn't showed up yet much to Kelsey's relief. The mortal girl looked around to see who the guest of honor could be, until he noticed that all eyes were on her. _She_ was the guest of honor. She chuckled nervously and bowed gentlemen like. She wasn't used to getting all this attention and treated like royalty.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Let's escort you to your seat, My Lady," Fandral placed a hand on the small of Kelsey's back, leading her to the table. He gestured her to sit at the very end of the long bench close to the the corner table, next to a big empty chair. Wonder who's sitting on that chair? Kelsey asked herself. Her brain refused to do any thinking at the moment. One strain and it'll give her a big headache.

Loki didn't want Fandral to steal Kelsey's attention, so slyly he stole Fandral's spot in between Volstagg and Kelsey, before Fandral could sit down. Fandral stood there dumbfounded, couldn't believe that Loki stole his spot at the bench. Loki's spot was on the other side of Kelsey and next to the big chair that belonged to a very important guest.

"Kelsey, you will sit right next to me," Loki said to the girl with a smile.

Kelsey returned the gesture, "Perfect."

Without anybody looking, Loki looked over his shoulder and send a death glare at the blonde warrior, who widen his eyes, surprised by Loki's gesture. He scoffed and sat down in between Sif and Hogun.

Just when the servers arrived with bowls, the queen has arrived with a smile.

Volstagg stood up from his bench, raising his goblet, "The queen has arrived! All hail Queen Frigga!"

Everyone else including Kelsey, who wanted to be part of their normal customs, raised their goblets and repeated after Volstagg, "All hail, Queen Frigga!"

Queen Frigga bowed her head to the guests with a lovely smile. She approached the table, sitting across Kelsey.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Roberts."

Kelsey smiled shyly, "I'm happy to see you here, Your Majesty."

"I see that you already acquaintance with Loki. Did you complete your mission and thank him?"

"She did, Mother," Loki replied, as the servers placed bowls in front of each guest.

Before Kelsey could look inside her own bowl, Volstagg stood and cried again, "The king has arrived! All hail King Odin!"

Kelsey widened her eyes, now knowing who's sitting on the big chair. She wanted to slap herself for asking that stupid question. Kings sit on special chairs, everyone knows that! She bit her lower lip, holding back a question to Loki. She wanted nothing more than to switch seats with the prince. It's bad enough to meet the king alone, but sitting next to him so close, that's terrifying! Her eyes lowered on the table, avoiding the king's eye contact.

The crowd repeated after Volstagg in a loud proud voice, except for Kelsey, her voice was shy and weak.

"Good evening," The king greeted everybody. "I'm please to see you all make it for this occasion. As you may know we have a special guest that will be staying in Asgard till she is healed from her wounds."

_Oh crap. He's talking about me!_ Kelsey thought loudly, _Don't panic. Just smile and thank the king. No big deal, right._

She held her breath and clenched her jaw, feeling the king's presence coming closer. Kelsey was right, this was the most terrifying moment in her life.

"It is... _good_ to see you decided to join us tonight, Miss Roberts," Odin said with forced politeness.

_Okay, he said something nice. Just say thank you._

Kelsey glanced up at the king, and felt the intimidation and panic running through her body. Instead of replying, her first option was to smile like an idiot then lowered her head back to the table. Why didn't she say anything? She asked herself, _What the hell is wrong with me today? Wait, I forgot, I woke up in a strange kingdom with a head concussion. Something is wrong with me today._

Kelsey looked at her bowl to what looked like clear broth with nothing in it, only a slice of fresh lemon sticking on the side of the bowl. This must be the appetizer. Picking up the spoon from her napkin, she scoop the liquid about to take a sip from it.

Loki widen his eyes, noticing Kelsey was about to do, "Uh, darling." It was too late. Kelsey already sipped the soup from her spoon. Immediately, Kelsey wanted to spit it out. It was too sweet and lemony for her liking. What kind of soup was this? She don't even like lemonade. She honestly preferred chicken broth with swirly noodles inside like Chinese restaurants have for appetizers.

"Kelsey," Loki tried to talk to her again.

"What?" Kelsey asked, "Are we supposed to do something before we eat this soup? If we are-"

"It's not that," Loki said with a sheepish smile, "You see what you just sip from your bowl is not really soup."

Kelsey widened her eyes in disbelief, "What?"

Loki dipped his fingers in the bowl, showing Kelsey the purpose for the bowls. Kelsey looked around the table to see everybody dipping their hands inside and wiping them with a napkin.

_Shit!_ Kelsey giggled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. She dipped her hands inside the finger bowl and dried them with her own napkin. "I'm sorry. I'm new to these customs."

"That's perfectly fine, Child," Frigga said with understanding. Odin snorted, holding back his laughter, finding Kelsey drinking the finger bowl amusing. Kelsey did not want to look at him. Loki and Frigga, however, sent a warning glare at their king, silently telling him to be nice.

_"Tonight is going to become awkward, _Kelsey thought to herself.

Minutes went by, and the guests were asking Kelsey questions about her customs, her home, her family, her education, and Kelsey answered politely. She thought that the rest of the people besides the royal family and the warriors she met before were going to be stuck up snobs, thinking that they're better than mortals. That's probably true, but at least the guests were humble towards her. Kelsey was thankful for that. Odin, however, was not humble. He had to made a couple of rude comments about Kelsey's lifestyle. Every time the king opened his mouth, Kelsey had to bite her tongue or hide her clenched fist underneath the table.

The food had arrived at the table, and everyone started pigging out on the fruit and meat. Loki helped Kelsey get what she wanted, and even poured her a goblet of wine, which Kelsey thought it was cranberry juice. Her mind wasn't working properly the way it should. The easy stuff Kelsey was supposed to know; as it turned out, she had to find out the hard way. This injury she had wasn't doing her wonders.

As everyone was eating, some had their own small talks with their own friends, others stood around laughing merrily and drinking their goblets. This was like the school cafeteria again, except the food here was way better.

Kelsey took small bites of meat. Despite the fact that they don't have any steak sauce, she smiled with satisfaction. "Mm, this is really good," she said with her mouth full, she turned to Loki and asked him, "What kind of meat is this?"

"Reindeer," Loki replied nonchalantly, tasting a grape.

Kelsey stopped chewing, had no idea she was eating reindeer. She thought it was beef. "Reindeer? I never tried that before. Look at me, I'm trying new things and liking it already." Kelsey took a few more bites, before tasting her drink, quickly realizing that it was not juice. She never tasted alcohol before, and never will in the near future. This red wine was too strong and had a bit of bitterness.

"I suppose your family never provide you good wine like ours," Odin said.

_You call it good wine? I say it's crap! _Kelsey shook her head, "No, sir. I'm not much of a drinker."

"First timers may not like it at first, but you _will_ learn get used to it."

_Was that a threat? _Kelsey asked, not liking the king's attitude towards her at all, "If that happened at home, I'll get arrested. There's a law there, when you can't drink under twenty-one."

"How old are you, Miss Roberts?" Odin asked curiously.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen and no husband?"

"No, sir. Not currently searching yet."

"You should, before you lose your face of youth in few years time, maybe one."

Kelsey laughed sweetly, but on the inside she felt self conscious and hurt about her appearance.

Loki pressed his white lips in a harsh, thin line; looking his way at his mother, _Have you not noticed the way Father's been treating her?!_

Frigga nodded, her face was sympathetic for the girl. After this, she was going to have a long talk with her husband about his behavior, and making sure that nothing intimate will happen between them tonight. That should punish the king for his rudeness.

"So, Miss Roberts," Frigga began, "What are your plans once you complete your education?"

"What?" Kelsey asked, leaning forward, trying to hear what Frigga said. The other guests were over powering Kelsey's own talk with the royal family, Kelsey could barley hear anything, and it's giving her a splitting headache.

Frigga repeated her question louder.

"What?"

Loki leaned closer to her ear, asking Frigga's question for her, "She said what are your plans after your studies."

Kelsey shivered, feeling his cold breath against her neck. Her body tingled, earning chill bumps on her arms and legs.

"OH!" Kelsey said in understanding, she turned back to Frigga and spoke louder with her body leaning forward, "To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I'm thinking about doing archeology."

"That sounds exciting."

Kelsey nodded, "I've read about people traveling around the world and discovering new pieces of history. It's really quite fascinating. I always wanted to travel."

"Why don't you?" Loki asked curiously.

Kelsey shrugged, "Just don't have the money, I guess."

Odin snorted, "Money? I don't understand why or what mortal came up with the idea of trading green paper."

"Their world is different than ours, dear," Frigga explained to her husband softly, "They have different customs, and we must respect it. Don't forget that."

"Yes, Father, respect their culture," Loki said sternly.

"It doesn't change my opinion, Son," Odin drank a couple sips from his wine, "Women should not fly around in their poor designed aircraft and get their hands covered in dirt. A wife should be obedient to her husband, stay home and cook dinner, and bear children."

Kelsey smiled politely, forcing to keep her tone pleasant, not matter how obnoxious the king was being. He sounded exactly like her grandmother, telling her what she can or can't do.

"Well, women don't normally do that anymore. We're in the twenty-first century. My family always tell me that if I want something, I go for it."

"Your parents should have taught you better morals then encouraged you to chase after a daydream."

Finally, the king struck a nerve. Kelsey felt her blood pressure going up, and emotions about to take over. She had enough. She didn't want to hear him talk about her dead parents. How dare he talk about her parents this way? How dare he?!

"Father, that's enough!" Loki hissed at him angrily.

"No, Loki, it won't be enough till I say otherwise. I'm king. I have the right to state my opinion."

Kelsey needed to get out of here, before she caused a scene. She asked the queen if she can be excused and explained that she should go to the healing room to put more medicine on her cut. Frigga nodded with approval, but before she could give Kelsey a guide to take her to the healing room, Kelsey already left the dining hall in a hurry.

"I hope her injuries will heal soon," Odin said nonchalantly, returning to his food.

"What is the matter with you?!" Frigga demanded harshly, gaining the king's attention.

Odin paused his mid-bite and raised a brow at her confusingly, swallowing the remaining food in his mouth, "What is the matter with me?"

"Father, are you _trying _to give yourself a bad name?" Loki asked, using the same tone Frigga used on her husband. "How dare you insult her?"

"She is clueless about our customs, Loki. I was only teaching her."

"You call _that _teaching? You basically insulted her and her world! I wouldn't blame her if she lied about going to the healing room."

"Did she?"

Loki knew Kelsey lied, but he didn't want his father to know she did, "It doesn't matter if she lied, you were cruel."

"A king has to show cruelty and fairness."

"What you had done was not fair, Father, only cruelty!"

"Why are you defending a mere mortal? You expressed the same annoyance for those creatures as I do."

Loki clenched his jaw and stared ahead for a moment, thinking how to give a nice comeback, "She is not just a mortal, she is our guest. And instead of giving her a welcome, you basically treated her like dirt. If this is how you treat them, I do not wish to know how you treat your people!"

"ENOUGH!" Odin shouted. Everyone became silent, staring at the father and son, they stared down at each other challengingly. "One day, my son, you will understand my reasons for my cruelty when you become king."

"Do you really believe I will become king, Father, or are you still planning to give your crown to Thor?"

Odin didn't reply to the boy, but Loki already knew his response. Loki realized that everyone was staring and listening to their argument intently. Not wanting to be embarrassed any longer, Loki faced his mother and asked politely, "Mother, may I please be excuse from the table?"

"Loki, you must eat," Frigga said softly.

"I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Loki Odinson, I know you're upset, but you are not leaving here till your supper is gone."

Loki raised a brow at her, taking in her choice of words. He couldn't leave till his food was gone; if that's what his mother wanted, so be it. She should've been careful what she wished for. Running his hand across his plate, the meat and fruit disappeared from view. Loki finished his goblet in two gulps, before slamming the goblet on the table angrily. "There. I'm finished."

Loki got up from the table and left the hall. More awkward silence was made in the room.

Sif had no idea what happened between the father and son, but she knew that Loki and Kelsey were no longer here. She had no idea why Kelsey left, but she could guess why Loki left. Loki asked father about the crown, and if the king was still planning on giving it way to his eldest. She was right about Loki all along, he had always been jealous of Thor.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. We reached 30 reviews, almost 30 favorites, and fifty followers! Thank you for spreading love to this story.**

**Thank you: Sparky She-Demon, Christineoftheopera, Queensusie, and acompletenerd for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Skylar97 and Edge of Sanity for favoring this story.**

**Christineoftheopera, SaChan22, and acompletenerd for following this story.**

**I know I said that there will be moments between couples, but because of the chapter length, I decided to write the rest in another chapter. I didn't want you to read a novel in one chapter. **

**Until next week...**


	18. Chapter 17: Changing Course

_**Chapter 17: Changing Course**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

Before Erik left the glasshouse, he forced Erik and Darcy to do some cleaning as punishment for helping Jane and Thor, and losing AJ. Garrett was on his knees, scrubbing floors without a mob; Darcy was supposed to be dusting and washing the dishes without the dishwasher. She's doing the dusting, but decided to cheat the dishes, by putting them in the dishwasher.

He looked over the counter, perked up when he heard the dishwasher running, "Hey! He said you can't use the dishwasher!"

"So? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But I'm working my ass off here, and not using a mop!"

Darcy shrugged, "Why don't you use it?"

"Because Erik said-"

"Oh, come on, Brad!" Darcy stomped over to the closet and pulled out a Swiffer mop, before she offered it to him, "Here. Take the stupid mop, and clean the floors."

Garrett stared at the mop, hesitant to take it.

Darcy rolled her eyes and huffed, "The professor is out, we're free to break the rules. You and I both know we're not going to do the cleaning the old fashion way."

Garrett sighed in defeat, making Darcy smile with satisfaction.

"That's what I thought, so go on, Garrett. Take it."

Garrett raised his brows at Darcy, before he took the mop and got up on his feet. His pant legs were soaked from the water on the floor, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was what Darcy said.

She furrowed her brows at him, when he was staring at her and not mopping, "What?"

"That's the first time you called me by my name - my _real_ name."

"So? It's what you want, isn't it? Me calling you by your real name?"

"Yeah, but you normally wouldn't care; you also don't care about me in general. Why?"

"Why what?" Darcy asked, growing annoyed by Garrett's non-detailed questions.

"Why do you care how I mop the floors?"

"Do you _want_ to scrub floors with a sponge and a bucket of water?" she asked, gesturing the water bucket and sponge behind Garrett.

He looked at the cleaning items, Erik provided him, shaking his head, "No."

"Then, enough with the stupid questions!" Darcy snapped, "Or else this will be the last time I decided to do something nice for you!"

Garrett raised his hands up defensively, "Okay." He pressed the button on the Swiffer mop, before moving back and forth. After this, he had to do the laundry. "I don't get why Erik made you do the easy stuff, while I mop floors and fold his underwear."

"Maybe because you turned off his computer a hundred times," Darcy replied, cleaning the kitchen cabinets with a wipe.

Garrett snickered, "Yeah. Jane owes me - big time!"

"And me!" Darcy added.

The front doors flew wide open, causing them to jump with fright. Garrett immediately tossed the mop back in the closet, while Darcy opened the dishwasher, letting the soapy water flood spill onto the kitchen floors.

"Shit!" Darcy cursed, quickly putting the soapy dishes back in the sink.

Erik, Jane, Thor, and AJ walked in almost slipped from the watery floor, Garrett scrubbed.

"Careful, guys," Garrett said, "I just scrub there."

Jane frowned at Erik, "You made them clean house?"

Erik shrugged, "I had to show them that what they did wasn't okay. I sometimes force my trouble students to clean after class."

"It is not their fault!" Thor jumped to the young adults' defense. "I told you once that this was all my doing."

Darcy looked over her shoulder and grinned when she noticed Thor, "Hey, Mew Mew's back!"

Thor furrowed his brows at Darcy's choice of name for him, "It's Thor."

"Not here, you aren't." Erik pointed out.

"His new alias is Donald Blake." AJ carefully walked his way to the kitchen table without slipping. Once he sat down on a chair, he turned to Erik, "Wasn't that the name of Jane's ex-special friend?"

Garrett huffed under his breath, not liking Thor even more.

Darcy smiled at Jane sheepishly, "I see you found the kid."

Jane frowned at Darcy, "Yeah, thanks for watching him, you're the best babysitter on the planet."

Darcy raised her arms up defensively, "How was I supposed to know he would sneak into the van?!"

Jane huffed, before turning her attentions to the boy scrubbing floors, "Garrett, you can go home now. I'm sure your parents are curious to know where you've been."

"Oh, don't worry, Jane." Garrett assured her, standing back up, "They already knew... well, not the part about helping you help a crazy man."

Jane sighed, "Go home."

Garrett nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, Erik. Good night, everybody." He dropped the sponge and head out the door.

Jane walked over to AJ, and said to him, "Come on, AJ, lets get you ready for bed."

"No, Jane," Erik spoke up with authority-like tone, "I would like to speak to you..." He looked at the others, "_Privately,_ please."

Jane felt like she's about to be scolded by her father. She really don't want to hear a long lecture from Erik about how stupid she was for deciding to help Thor.

"Darcy, could you put AJ to bed?" Erik asked.

Darcy widened her eyes in shock, "You're trusting me with the kid again? That's shocking!"

"Darcy, please," Jane begged tiredly.

Darcy huffed, "Fine." She clasped her hands loudly, and said, "Come on, kid, let's go-"

"I want Thor to tuck me in!" AJ demanded. Everyone looked at the boy in shock.

"You want _me_ to put you in your chambers?" Thor asked in disbelief, gesturing himself.

AJ nodded.

"No," Erik disagreed, "Absolutely not."

"Uncle Erik, you said you wanted a private conversation with Jane," AJ pointed out, "Darcy wants to sleep. If you let Thor put me to bed, then you're free to yell at Jane."

Everyone else widen their eyes, surprised by AJ's words of logic.

"I'm not going to yell at her, AJ," Erik assured. "I'm just going to give Jane a long heated discussion about what happened tonight."

AJ rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine! Whatever you say!" He got off his chair and approached his new hero, "Can you put me to bed?"

Thor looked up at Jane, silently asking permission.

"Do you mind?" Jane asked.

Thor shook his head, "No. Not at all." Thor turned his attention back to the boy, "It's settled. I'll be the one putting you to bed. We must go then." He grunted, picking the boy up, causing him to squeal in laughter.

Jane, Erik, and Darcy watched Thor carry the child to his bedroom.

"Well," Darcy began, "If you don't want me to do anymore cleaning, Erik, I'll be off to bed." She quickly left the two along, not bothering to mention the mess she created in the kitchen. Now, Erik and Jane were alone, staring down at each other in silence.

Jane sighed, slapped her hands against her sides, sitting down at a sofa, "Go ahead, Erik. Yell at me how you told me so. Lets get it over with."

"Jane, I won't yell at you. I promised AJ I wouldn't, even if I didn't... I'm too disappointed to yell at you."

"Erik, that's worse than anger."

"I know. Look, I get why you helped the man. I get that you're willing to do anything - even breaking the law to find Kelsey. However, the main reason why I'm disappointed is because your clear mind is now fogged up by believing that guy's tales!"

"You didn't see what I saw, Erik!" Jane cried, "That so-called satellite, S.H.I.E.L.D. possessed, isn't a satellite at all! The storm, Kelsey was sucked in, isn't just a storm! I'm starting to believe that there is a lot more going on, and Thor is the key to those answers."

"Jane, listen to yourself! I'm sure there's a logical, scientific explanation to all this, whatever it is. I think that Garret is right, and that guy has lost his marbles, and now you lost yours."

Jane looked down at the table and noticed a library book lying there. She picked it up and looked through the pages. She became mesmerized when she saw pictures of the Norse gods. She stopped at one page and stared at awe, seeing the Mjolnir, this was exactly like the hammer she saw at S.H.I.E.L.D's base camp, the same one Thor tried to pull.

"Where did you find this?" Jane asked softly, staring at the page.

Erik shrugged, "The children's section. I just wanted to show you and the boy how silly the man's story was."

"Aren't you the one, who's always pushing me to every possibility, every alternative!"

"I'm talking about science not magic!"

"Well, magic is just like science, we don't understand yet. Arthur C. Clark."

"Who wrote science _fiction_!" Erik pointed out.

"A precursor to science fact!" Jane argued.

"In some cases, yes!"

"Well, if there is a Einstein-Rosen Bridge, then there's something on the other side, and the advanced beings could've crossed it!"

"But Jane-"

"No, Erik, I made up my mind. I'm turning my course, and I'm listening to what Thor has to say. He promised me answers, and as soon as I get them, I'll be able to find Kelsey."

Erik lowered his head and sighed, not bothering to argue her about this. Once the woman made up her mind, it's final, no one would be able to talk her out of it.

The two perked when they heard someone yelped and fell on the kitchen table. They looked over at the kitchen to find Thor trying to get back on his feet from the slippery floor.

"Sorry to intrude," Thor apologized, "I've come here to fetch milk for AJ."

"Hold on, Thor," Jane got up from the couch to help Thor, "I'll be right there."

**~000~**

AJ finished half of his warm milk mixed with honey, and felt Jane's long soothing nails moving up and down against his arm. Already, he felt sleepy, but he refused to close his eyes, unless a story was read.

"AJ, you need to go to sleep," Jane whispered, continued to caress the young boy's arm.

"I want a bedtime story," AJ demanded.

Jane sighed, looking at the book shelves to see which comic book to read. "Okay, any comic you have in mind?"

AJ shook his head, "I don't want to read a comic this time."

"Then, what do you want me to read?"

AJ turned his head to the side, his blue eyes gazing at Thor's, "Could you tell me the story of how you got here?"

"A-AJ, I don't think Thor would want to do that. He already promised to stay by your side, until you fall asleep."

"I know, I just want to know how he came here."

Jane wasn't going to lie if she was asked if Thor's story interest her. She's curious to know how he got here in the first place.

"Young man," Thor began deeply, placing his hand over the boy's small one, "My story isn't like the ones from fairytales, it's a painful story."

AJ shrugged, "Tell me anyway. I like a story that's different."

"AJ, if Thor doesn't want to tell you, then you can't force him," Jane said.

"I never said I don't want to tell it," Thor pointed out. "I only told the boy that my story is painful."

Jane's mouth became agape, "Oh. Then, do you mind telling him your story?"

Thor shook his head, "Not at all." He sat down on the twin bed, beside AJ, and began his tale. AJ and Jane listened to his hypnotic deep voice intently. Thor was right, his tale was sad but it had action, family, some laughter. Jane didn't know what to believe. He's telling them about his home in Asgard, his friends, his brother Loki. He also told them how he was about to be crowned king, how fought off Frost Giants for revenge, and how he was banished by his own father for betraying his family and friends.

This was insane. This man can't really be from another world. Was that where Kelsey was staying? In Asgard? She must dig a little deeper to find out the truth. Her sanity was at risk, but at that moment, Jane didn't care. When she said that she would go through all the possibilities to find Kelsey, she would do just that.

Eventually, AJ fell into a deep slumber.

Thor smiled at the boy in awe, then whispered to Jane, "He is adorable when he sleeps."

Jane nodded, "I hardly see him like this with my work and all." She leaned forward to kiss the boy on the head, before looking back at Thor.

"I will miss him," Thor admitted quietly. "He's a good boy."

Jane narrowed his eyes at Thor with confusion, "What?"

"I should leave your home. I have caused you and your friends damage by my presence. I did not mean to cause trouble here. I didn't mean for you and AJ to get captured by the enemy tonight."

"Y-You can't leave, Thor." She pleaded, "What about your promise? What about AJ, his heart will be broken if you left?"

"I was thinking about how to pay my debt to you. I thought that leaving you all alone would be that."

"If you think leaving us with unanswered questions is paying your debt, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Lady Jane, I-"

"I want you to stay."

Thor blinked in disbelief, "What?"

"Until Kelsey is found. Until I no longer need your help. You're staying here. I need you here."

"Lady Jane, I... I don't know what to say."

"Just say that will you stay. You obviously don't have anywhere to go, and we now have an empty bed for you to sleep. Please. Stay."

Thor lightly brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, "Lady Jane..." Thor hesitantly nodded, "I will stay... For you and AJ. I don't know how I can repay for your kindness."

"Thank me by not leaving, and help me bring Kelsey back home."

"I will. You have my word, Lady Jane."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

Jane smiled, "Just call me Jane, just Jane."

Thor grinned back and whispered, "Very well... Jane."

The two stared at each other intently. Jane noticed how beautiful Thor's bright blue eyes were up close. He was handsome, charming, kind, a bit stubborn. If he wanted something, he would go for it, just like her. The longer she looked into his eyes, the faster her heart race. She was attracted to him, but didn't dare say it out loud. She prayed that this man wasn't crazy.

Thor looked at his angel, his savior. She helped him, even when she had friends telling her otherwise. She stuck by him, every step of the way, even put herself in danger for him. He couldn't thank her enough. Now that he thought about it, he didn't show his appreciation at all. He must do something to make it up to her. Helping her find Kelsey was one way to do it. He must prove to Jane and everyone else that he's telling the truth. He'll show her. He'll show her that he hadn't gone mad.

Before they even realize it, their heads were leaning closer together like magnets. They didn't know how or what's causing this pull between them, but they didn't think about it. Their foreheads touched, and their hands entwined.

Their magnetic force disappeared, when they felt AJ turning his body to the side, moaning lightly. They blinked and stared, realizing how close they were. They pulled back and stared at another in awe with disappointment, but relieved. The last thing they wanted was to kiss in AJ's bedroom. Imagine the boy waking up and saw them making out.

Thor's deep voice ended the awkward silence, "We should leave the boy in peace."

Jane nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should."

Erik watched Thor and Jane together in bed with sleeping AJ. He couldn't help but notice the way they looked at each other. He knew that there was something going between them, more than just acquaintances. They're obviously attracted to one other. The man was luring Jane, manipulating her. Erik refused to stand by watch Jane and AJ destroy themselves from this man's lies. He must make a bold statement.

He noticed the couple about to leave AJ's room, he quickly left unseen.

**~000~**

Kelsey gasped, feeling the cool water flowing down her neck and face. After long minutes of searching for her - Thor's room, she asked help from a guard, who escorted her there. She made it to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror, noticing her eyes were watering up a bit. She wiped her eyes, telling herself not to cry.

He wound her. King Odin hurt her emotionally. She tried to avoid talking about her parents, every time she thought of them, she silently cried. She can't cry, she refused to cry. The more she told herself not to cry, the harder the task became.

She wanted to think happy thoughts. She could daydream - night-dream technically. She could imagine herself flying in the air, heading for the second star to the right. She could imagine herself playing with the lost boys, swim with good mermaids, dance with the Injuns, and the best part was fighting Captain Hook.

Kelsey smiled. Ah, yes. Captain Hook. Back when she was five, she had weird fascinations with villains instead of heroes like Peter Pan. Though, she never told anyone that. People always cheered for the heroes, then booed at the villains. Heroes weren't like what they used to be anymore. This was the real world. No prince would barge in a castle to slay a dragon. Besides, heroes were boring, villains had style and catchy Disney songs. Some villains were also best looking and interesting, at least some of them were.

Kelsey thought about Captain Hook. The image of his face from Disney's Peter Pan dissolved into one man, Loki. The trickster reminded her of Captain Hook. He's got the dark hair, the clothes (except his colors were green instead of red), the eloquence. Loki wasn't evil as far as Kelsey knew, but he could pull off the character. Yes, Asgard could be her Neverland she always dreamed of, and Loki could be her Captain Hook.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uh, who is it?" Kelsey asked, relieved that her tears were dried.

"Loki," the visitor replied.

Kelsey immediately checked herself on the mirror to see if her eyes weren't watery. Her eyes were fine, but her hair was a disaster. She couldn't deal with it right now. She turned around and opened the door to see Loki at the door.

"Hey," Kelsey greeted him.

Loki bowed his head towards her, "Hello to you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on you."

"Oh, well, that's sweet of you."

"You said you were heading to the healing room to aid your head, but Eir informed me that you never show."

Kelsey's smile fell, she had been caught in a lie. She knew better than to try and fool him. Loki knew she was lying the second the excuse escaped her lips. She had no choice but to open up to him, and tell him how she felt.

Kelsey sighed, "I'm sorry. I just had to leave, before I cause a scene or do something I might regret."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. My father should beg for your forgiveness."

"I doubt he will. What he said was pretty harsh. To be honest, I'm not used to constructive criticism."

"I apologize on behalf of my father. It was cruel. Your parents must be proud of you."

The mention of her parents once more stung her greatly. She really don't want to cry in front of the prince. Her throat formed a lump, her eyes burned from upcoming tears.

She closed her eyes, lowered her head, and swiftly nodded, "Uh, yeah. They would be proud."

Loki noticed her about to cry, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah." Kelsey responded, looking back at him with a sad smile, "I just miss my family, that's all." She wiped her eyes, refusing to let her tears fall.

"You will return to them soon. Your head will be healed before you know it," Loki traced a finger across her bandage. "Does it hurt?"

Kelsey received goosebumps from his cool touch, she shook her head and grinned bigger, "No." It did sting a bit, and the tight bandage wasn't helping the swelling.

Loki took her hand, leading her to her chamber doors, "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?"

"To the healing room. Would you like to feel pain in your sleep?"

"Not really."

"Then follow me."

**~000~**

"There you are," Eir rubbed her special cream on the cut. Kelsey could almost immediately feel the numbness overcoming the sting from her cut.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked.

"Mm, much better. I could get used to the numbness."

"Well, don't." Eir explained, "In a few days time, the swelling and cut will go way, along with the pain."

"Am I going to earn a scar?"

"Most likely."

Kelsey sighed, _"Great. I'll be just like Harry Potter."_

The doors flew wide open, the three turned to see Sif and the Warriors Three coming in. Loki clenched his jaw, not happy to see them.

"Lady Kelsey, the queen informs me that you would be here, how are you feeling?" Volstagg asked worriedly.

Kelsey smiled politely, "Great, thank you. I'll be able to sleep like a baby. All I want now is to live free without bandages."

"If I have magic lips, Lady Kelsey," Fandral sat next to her, caressing her right hand. "I could kiss your boo-boo away." He quickly pecked her hand, and continued caressing it in circles. Loki pressed her lips in a harsh thin line, he so much wanted to strangle the womanizer.

Kelsey giggled, "I bet you would."

"If you are up to it tomorrow, Miss Roberts," Hogun began, "The Warriors Three and Lady Sif invite you to participate in our practice. You said before that you always wanted to learn how to fight, and this is your chance to master the skill."

"That would be great," Kelsey turned to Eir, asking for permission. "If that's okay?"

"I would not recommend it, but in few days time, I'm sure that will be fine."

"Damn, few days. That sucks," Kelsey mumbled.

"In that case, you can watch," Volstagg suggested.

"I prefer to be in the show than watch it, but..." Kelsey pointed at Eir, "She's the expert when it comes to medical treatment, it would be stupid not to listen to her advice."

"A very wise choice, indeed," Loki mumbled.

After few minutes of talking, everyone departed the healing room. Loki escorted Kelsey back to Thor's room.

"Kelsey," Loki began.

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know about Fandral."

Kelsey glared at him curious to know what he's going to say about the flirty warrior, "What about him?"

"He may seem nice and sweet."

"But?"

"But he does that to all the goddesses. He has one night stands with each one of them, then forgets them before moving onto the next."

"You're telling me that he's a womanizer?"

"Yes."

Kelsey chuckled, making Loki furrowed his brows at her with confusion.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Loki, I already know that."

Loki blinked in disbelief, "You do?"

"Yeah. At dinner, he had two girls sitting on his lap. Not that hard to figure out." Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you having a broken heart."

Kelsey stopped walking then burst into laughter.

Loki stopped and stared at her in confusion, "Does having a broken heart amuse you, Kelsey?"

Kelsey slowed down her laughter and sighed, gaining her composure, "I'm sorry. What's amusing is that you think I have a thing for the guy."

"Y-You do not fancy him?"

"Heck no! He's not my type! I cringe every time he kisses my hand. If he does that again, I would slap his head!"

"You do not wish to receive that gesture."

"I used to when I was a kid, but now it's just too weird. That's why I prefer a handshake."

"Oh. My apologies for bringing up my allegations. I was only trying to protect you."

Kelsey scoffed, "Please. I don't need protection when it comes to men, but if we're talking about your dad, feel free to become my shield."

"You're afraid of my father," Loki said it as a statement than a question.

"Absolutely." Kelsey replied bluntly, "He's rude and critical. I'm afraid that if I make one wrong move, he would throw me in jail."

"I would not let that happen."

Kelsey stepped in front of him "You are really concerned for me. You and everyone else didn't treat me like I was odd creature from a different planet. You treat me like a human being... Well, as an equal, since you guys are immortal."

Loki smiled, "That we are. I hope you enjoy your time here. I will see to it that my father does not ruin it." The two made it to Thor's room which was now Kelsey's room. "I bid you good night, Kelsey." He opened the door for her, "I will see you in the morning."

Kelsey let him shake her hand instead of kissing it, "Good night, Loki." She entered the room with the door closed behind her. Maybe she was wrong after dinner, maybe her stay in her Neverland wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~000~**

The next morning at New Mexico, everyone woke up for breakfast. AJ, Darcy, and Thor were sitting on the couch, watching SpongeBob Squarepants on TV, while waiting for Jane to finish cooking breakfast.

Garrett arrived with his normal greeting, much to everyone's annoyance (except Thor's). Garrett frowned when he noticed Thor still here. Did he spend the night in the glasshouse? he wondered.

He stomped over to Jane's cooking station and demanded in a whisper, "Jane, why the hell is he still here?"

"Because Garret, he will be staying with us for a while," Jane stated happily.

Garrett widened his eyes in disbelief, "Say what now?!"

"She said that Thor is staying with us for a while!" Darcy cried out, smirking at him.

Garrett cast a mean glare at his natural enemy, before looking at Jane as if she was stupid. "Jane, have you lost your freakin' mind?!"

"No, not really."

"For how long?"

"Until Kelsey is found."

Garrett stomped over to Thor, "Give the woman answers already, so Kelsey can come home!"

"Sir Garrett," Thor stood up and approached him, causing Garrett to step back. Garrett now regretted speaking up, the big guy was going to kill him. "I understand that I cause great harm to you, but I'm willing to make it up to you if you give me that chance." He held his arm up, offering a handshake, "What do you say, Sir Garret? Shall we call a truce?"

Garrett looked at his hand in disgust before giving Thor eye contact, "I would shake your hand; but the last time you touched me, there were bruises."

"Garrett!" Jane scolded the teen.

Garrett raised his hands up defensively, "I'm just saying! Is Erik oaky with this?"

"Oh, that reminds me! AJ, could you do me a favor, and fetch Uncle Erik? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sweet!" Darcy said excitedly, "I'm starving, I could eat a horse."

"Or a cow," Garrett mumbled.

Darcy sent daggers to Garret's way, "I heard that!"

Instead of obeying Jane, AJ sat there without taking his eyes off the screen, "He ain't there."

Jane paused and faced AJ with confusion, "What?"

"He ain't there," AJ repeated, gaining everyone's attention.

"Then, where the hell is he?" Darcy asked.

"I saw him leaving the glasshouse, not before saying goodbye to me. Two hours ago. He had a suitcase."

Jane nearly dropped a glass plate. Did she hear that right? Erik left? "Why didn't you tell us?!" she demanded.

AJ shrugged, "Cause nobody asked."

"Did he tell you why he left?" Garrett asked.

"All he said to me that he'll see me Sunday..." AJ paused in deep thought, before thinking out loud, "or did he say that he'll see me _someday?"_

Everyone's mouths (except AJ) became agape. Jane rushed to the guest room, where Erik was sleeping, everyone else followed. Jane gasped when she found the room empty. The bed was made, the closet and drawers had no clothes inside.

"Erik!" Jane cried out, hoping that this was all a big joke, but she knew perfectly well that Erik never was a joking type.

The only thing out of place was a sealed envelope on top of the bed. Jane picked it up and ripped it open frantically, before taking in his words carefully.

"What has he written, Jane?" Thor asked, feeling a bit guilty. Did Erik because of him? He was upset last night, not to mention despise Thor. Would he hate Thor so much he wanted to leave the team?

_Dear Jane, _

_In case AJ didn't tell you, I left. I'm sorry, but I can't take this madness anymore. With Kelsey gone, you are losing your sanity and believing something that just isn't there. I understand that you want to find your niece, but I believe the guy now staying isn't helping your search one bit. _

_I have my own beliefs, Jane - scientific beliefs. I do not believe in magic nor mythology. To avoid changing course, I must return to the university. Don't bother to call me, unless you have a change of heart about your research. _

_If you want to continue to follow your beliefs, I won't be there to stop you. Even if I was there, I couldn't stop you anyway. You always have that determined spirit, just like your father. I'm sorry, but leaving would be best for everyone. _

_Tell AJ, I'll miss him, and give him one more hug for me. If it's too much to ask, think about what you're doing, and how far you're going to take for your research. If you don't do it for me, fine, but do it for that little boy in your care. Put him first. Just like your father sacrifice everything for you._

_\- Erik_

Jane broke down crying, "He left. He really left."

Garrett offered Jane a hug with open arms, and Jane gave in. She sobbed on Garret's jacket, while Garrett shushed her, assuring her that everything will be okay. He secretly cast Thor a menacing look, silently telling him that Erik leaving was his fault.

Garett was right, it was Thor's fault that Erik left. Thor felt even more guilty. Why did everything he do ended up in a big mess?

**A/N: Erik has left the building! Expected that? How could Jane handle without Erik being here? ****The next chapter will include another Darcy/Garrett moment with Thor; and Kelsey's first fighting lesson.**

**Thank you: fastreader12, Christineoftheopera, and grapejuice101 for reviewing.**

**fastreader12, ChristinaMoriarty, FabFiction15 for favoring this story.**

**fastreader12, FabFiction15, Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru, dukechick79 for following this story.**


	19. Chapter 18: 10,000 Years

_**Chapter 18: 10,000 Years?**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

A week had flown by quickly, and everyone tried to adjust their new situation.

Thor was currently sleeping in Kelsey's room. The bed was a bit lumpy and too soft for his liking, but he didn't want to complain. He caused enough trouble in the glasshouse.

Jane was a bit upset that Erik left the team. She tried to call, email, message him on Facebook, but all she got was the same response - nothing!

Thor did everything he could to help Jane find Kelsey and explained to her about his world and the Einstein-Rosen bridge. If he was right, then Kelsey would be alive and would be living in the kingdom. What they both need to do now was find a way to Asgard, or contact the place somehow.

Garrett and Darcy weren't happy, not with Thor, but Kelsey gone for a long time. They both missed her uptight personality. Garrett was now alone at the lunch table in school, while Darcy had to finish the pudding and Mystery Diners on TV by herself.

It was lunchtime at Puente Antiguo school, Garrett once again was sitting alone at a lunch table; eating lasagna, burnt bread, and overcooked green beans. Classes were boring than ever. The teachers weren't concern about Kelsey missing classes, maybe they don't know she existed. The kids were doing their own thing, not expressing their concern. Nobody knew Kelsey was missing, especially Garrett's parents. Garrett couldn't tell them, if he told him how she was missing, people might think he's crazy.

Unexpectedly, a dark-haired woman set her bag of her lunch on the table, sitting across from Garrett. The boy didn't look up to see who's sitting with him, until he spotted her lunch. A cup of chocolate pudding, ham and cheese sandwich, and container of chicken salad, with a can of soda to drink. Garrett knew two woman who loved pudding. He looked up and realized that Darcy was sitting across from him.

"Hey, Brad," Darcy greeted him nonchalantly, opening her can.

"Darcy, what are you doing here?"

"Got bored. I decided to relive high school, but..." Darcy looked around the cafeteria food in disgust, "My school is a lot better than yours."

"This is small town, what do you expect?" Garrett asked, playing the dark lasagna with a fork.

"Do you always eat here by yourself?"

Garrett shook his head, "No. Not when Kelsey was here."

Darcy huffed, resting her elbows on the table, "Yeah. I was lonely when I was watching Mystery Diners by myself. It sucks."

"For once, I agree with you... but seriously, why are sitting with me?"

"I'm not going to sit next to a total creep."

"They're jocks over there." Garrett gestured the table near the windows, where the football jocks and cheerleaders were laughing and acting snobby.

"Yeah, but all the good looking men are taken - Not that I'm interested in them, they're younger than me."

"And you want somebody older?"

"More mature," Darcy added, watching the jocks throw spitballs at another table. "Do you always like sitting by yourself?"

Garrett narrowed his eyes at her confusingly. Hadn't he answered her already? "Who does?"

"Loner."

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not a loner."

"You're sitting by yourself, aren't you? Only because you chose to, not because of Kelsey not being here."

Garrett rolled his eyes, but knew that Darcy had a point.

"Do you want to meet new people?"

"Yeah, but don't think I haven't tried. I walked up to a cheerleader one time, and she and her friends laughed at my face."

"I don't even want to know what you said." Darcy took a sip from her coke.

"That's the problem... I didn't say anything."

Darcy let out a laugh, almost squirt her drink out of her nose.

Garrett frowned, "Not funny! I'm sure your high school days sucked."

"Actually I was quite popular," Darcy retorted proudly.

"Really?" Garrett asked, not convinced.

"Yeah. I had a cute guy in one arm, and a chess club captain hat on the other."

Garrett scoffed, "Now I know that's bullshit! You don't do chess!"

"Oh? How do you know?"

Garrett didn't reply. He never once saw her play chess, which was why he found it hard to believe Darcy was the Chess Queen. "You seriously play chess?"

Darcy shrugged, leaving Garrett no satisfied answer.

"But I don't believe that you're popular," Garrett stated.

"Oh?" Darcy opened her pudding and dug her spoon in the chocolaty goodness, "What makes you think I wasn't?"

"You're you. Annoying, four-eye, smart ass."

Darcy let out a chuckle, "Do you really want to start with me, dork-head? I could leave this table, and you can be by yourself... again!"

Garrett didn't know what he rather want, to be alone or have his natural enemy here.

"Why did you really come here?" Garrett asked.

Darcy was taken back by his response, "I told you-"

"I know what you told me. You and I both know that you hate school! Who does?"

"Well, I was bored! Thor and Jane are working on finding Kelsey, not needing me at the moment, not that I'm complaining; AJ is at school, and I don't want to be surrounded by kindergartners; Erik is back at Culver... So-"

"So I'm your last option for company."

"Don't get on your mighty horse. You were the last person I ever want to be with."

"Feeling's mutual," Garrett replied, before he sighed. "Look, you hate me; I hate you. Nothing wrong with that."

Darcy shrugged in agreement.

"But now we have two things in common."

Darcy raised a brow at him, urging him to continue.

"We both lost a good friend, and we're lonely. I'm starting to realize that... we need each other," Garrett stated sadly.

Darcy scoffed, "Please, I would rather kiss a toilet seat."

"And yet, here you are and not in the bathroom," Garrett smirked at her frowning face. The bell rang, and kids were slowly leaving the cafeteria after putting their trays away. It was time for Calculus in Garrett's class schedule. "Well, you don't have to put up with me anymore. You can pig out your pudding by yourself. See ya after school."

Garrett picked up his untouched tray, about to leave, until he heard Darcy call out for him. He turned and faced Darcy, who quickly regretted saying his name, but it was too late. She packed up her lunch and came to him.

"Let's go," she stated.

Garrett furrowed his brows in confusion, "Go where?"

"We're cutting class. Come on."

"What?" Garrett's jaw dropped in shock. He expected a lot things from Darcy, but this was unexpected. "Darcy, I can't! I have class!"

"So?"

"My parents would kill me if they find out-"

"They'll find out unless you tell them. Now come on, lets get you some _real_ food and get out of this dump." Darcy took his hand and dragged him out through the cafeteria exit, leaving Garret's food tray behind.

**~000~**

Swords clashed against swords or shields. Kelsey, Loki, and Warriors Three were training at the courtyard. Kelsey was only learning the basics, and the trained warriors were teaching but taking it easy on Kelsey due to her injury. Kelsey no longer had to wear a bandage around her head, the swelling had gone down, but her cut was still noticeable. She'll probably end up like Harry Potter with a scar on her head.

Kelsey was also relieved that she didn't have to train with a dress. Sif provided her armor that was a little heavy and big for Kelsey, who wasn't a fan of wearing skirts, at least it was better than a long dress. It would have to do for now.

"You must keep your arm up," Sif instructed, swinging her sword against Kelsey's.

"I'm trying, but this sword is too heavy," Kelsey grunted, dropping the shield and holding the sword with two hands instead of one. Kelsey eventually dropped her sword when Sif clashed her own against Kelsey's. Kelsey jumped back, keeping a safe distance from the blade. "How do you guys fight heavy swords?!"

"Maybe sword training isn't what Kelsey needs, Sif," Fandral suggested, sheathing his sword. "I am sure her world does not use weapons like we do anymore."

"You're right," Kelsey agreed, "We only use guns and martial arts training."

"I know what she can do!" Volstagg spoke up, lifting his finger up, "We can teach her how to fight with her fists and legs." He stated, gesturing both his arms and legs.

Kelsey perked up, instantly knew what he's talking about, "You'll be teaching me how to do martial arts? I'm all for it!"

"No," Loki spoke up, standing behind Kelsey and looking at Volstagg with an amused smirk, "Volstagg won't be teaching you. He's much better with an axe than using his large body."

Kelsey covered her mouth in shock, but tried to hide her laughter. The men and Sif turned to Kelsey, shocked that Kelsey found Loki's comment hysterical.

"Beg your pardon, Kelsey," Hogun said, looking at her through narrowed eyes, "Did you just snort?"

Kelsey shook her head with her hands covering her mouth, before she snort into more laughter.

"So you think Loki's insult is amusing?" Sif asked.

Kelsey shook her head again, uncovering her mouth, clearing her throat, "No. Absolutely not. My laugh wasn't a _Ha-ha-__it's-funny_ laugh, it was an _I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that_ laugh."

"You never laughed when I told you we are not in earth," Fandral pointed out.

"That's different! There's nothing funny about dying." Kelsey approached Volstagg with an apologetic look on her face, "Anyway, Loki shouldn't talked to you like that, and I shouldn't have laughed in the first place, I'm sorry."

Volstagg scoffed and dismissed her apology, "No need, Kelsey. I know I gained a few pounds." Volstagg patted his stomach to prove a point. "But at least _I_ got the brawn and muscle to fight."

Kelsey smiled on the outside; but on the inside, she said, _"Oh, crap, more insults. This can't be good."_

Loki forced a polite smile on his face, "I may not be both, but I still got brains and capoeira."

Kelsey furrowed her brows at Loki questionably, "Capoeira?"

"It's a fighting style," Hogun explained.

"Yes, and I learned the style from my mother," Loki stated proudly. "Which is why I'll instruct Kelsey."

"Why you?" Fandral questioned Loki, "You're not the only one with a fighting style."

Loki smirked, "Ah, yes. The kind that's allegedly swift and agile."

Fandral blinked in disbelief, "Did you just _allegedly_? I _know_ it's swift and agile, that's what makes it more dangerous."

Loki shrugged, "If you say so, Fandral."

Fandral frowned, stepping closer to Loki, "Are you challenging me, my dear friend?"

Loki chuckled, "I would if fighting you was really a challenging."

Fandral's handsome face snarled at the British demi-god, "You listen here, Loki, I - AH!" Fandral was cut off, when Sif flipped him over shoulder, letting him fall on his back.

Loki stood there, staring at Fandral on the ground, "I'm listening." He looked up to see Sif approaching him, "I'm quite surprised, Sif, that you decided to- AH!" Sif flipped him as well, causing the rest to laugh at the men's dismay.

"What was that for, Sif?" Fandral demanded, getting up on his feet.

"That was completely unnecessary, you mewling quim!" Loki hissed at Sif, "How dare you!"

Kelsey could see that evil look in his eye as if he was about to kill. She almost forgotten who he was or could be, and that she should keep him in her radar. As handsome and charming he can be, he's the kind that could be more dangerous. She needed to stay clear from his bad side as possible.

Looking at Sif, she wasn't affected by his anger.

"I want you two stop acting like a couple of two thousand year olds!"

Kelsey raised her brows, _Two thousand year olds? How old are they now?! _She knew that birthdays don't matter to them, considering that they're immortal.

"Now, there are four of us with different skills..." Sif approached Kelsey and put her arm around her, " If we stop competing with one another, we could all work together and help this mortal learn how to fight. And I'm more than willing to share what I know to her. Would you _men_ do the same?"

The four men looked at each other, then at Kelsey, who was standing there, waiting for their response. Eventually, Volstagg lifted his arm over his chest, then Hogun, Fandral, and Loki did the same.

"For you, My Lady," Fandral stated to Kelsey.

_"Again with the 'My Lady' crap." _Kelsey was annoyed by the formalities, but she smiled that the men were willing to help her train. "I'm ready."

**~000~**

Darcy and Garret ate _real_ food at the diner. Izzy questioned Garrett why he wasn't at school, but they simply told her that Garrett was excused early for the dentist. Izzy seemed to have bought their story and served Garrett food. A hamburger with fries and coke to drink; while Darcy finish her food, she packed at the glasshouse.

Garrett hummed with satisfaction, "This food is much better than the school."

"Obviously," Darcy murmured with her mouth stuffed with chicken salad. She swallowed, and placed her fork back in the container. "You know... I think I know a way for you to make some new friends."

"Oh?" Garrett asked with his mouth full. He knew that whatever idea came out of Darcy's mouth would be stupid. Darcy pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and laid it out for Garrett. She placed both hands on each side of the paper, so Garrett could read it and the paper couldn't roll back.

Garrett read the flyer of Puente Antiguo High basketball tryouts, "What's this?"

"Obviously, you can read."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can read, but I'm curious to know what's going on inside that head of yours."

"Most girls are attracted to man who's athletic and fit. If the cheerleaders see you in a basketball uniform and shooting baskets, they'll be all over you before prom."

"There is only one woman I want to go to prom with," Garrett said dreamily, thinking about the woman back in the glasshouse.

"And you and I both know that would only happen in your dreams!" Darcy retorted. "Quit making googly eyes on your best friend's aunt. That's just weird."

"Don't you think I know that? She's too busy with the crazy man at the glasshouse."

"His name is Thor."

Garrett was silent, before he replied nonchalantly, "Like I said. She's too busy with that crazy man in the glasshouse. He's the reason why Kelsey and Erik are gone!"

"Shh!" Darcy hushed him, "Not so loud, you idiot. Do you want everyone to know you've gone crazy?"

"I'm not crazy!" Garrett hissed at her, "You and I both know what happened."

"Yeah, but we have no proof. If you make a scene about how Kelsey got sucked in a tornado, and Thor came from a land of gods; then you'll be the one in a straight jacket."

Garrett groaned, leaning his back against his chair, folding his arms over his chest, "I don't understand why Jane is letting him stay at that house."

"Because Jane thinks he's useful, and I don't blame her. I could sit and stare at his abs, making my day a good one." Darcy frowned, seeing Garrett rolled his eyes, "Seriously though, you need to date someone your age, and not make a relationship illegal."

"I'm eighteen years old, I can date anybody I want."

Darcy scoffed, "Whatever. Now what do you think about my plan to get you new cool friends."

"You seriously think that'll work?"

"Either basketball or take dance class."

Garrett chuckled, "The only time I ever dance is Just Dance, but somehow Kelsey beat me every time."

"And me," Darcy added.

"But why basketball, why not football?" Garrett questioned her.

"I pictured you in a large football uniform," Darcy let out a laugh. "You know I would pay to see you get tackled."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Basketball is perfect."

"Have you ever play basketball? I doubt you want to walk in the court making a fool out of yourself."

Garrett shrugged, "It was a lifetime ago. I know how the game works. I'm not stupid."

The bell rang as someone entered the diner. Garrett looked up and instantly covered his head, mumbled, "Oh crap."

"What?" Darcy was about to look over her shoulder; but Garrett grasped her hand, pulled her towards him, forced her to look back at him.

"Don't. Eyes on the table, then maybe he won't notice us-"

"Hello, dear friends!" the blonde hunky man approached their table, sitting right next to Darcy.

"Hey, Hunk in plaid!" Darcy greeted him sweetly.

"Darcy," Thor bowed his head at her, before turning to Garrett, "Sir Garrett."

"What are you doing here?" Garrett demanded with narrowed eyes, earning a slap on the hand by Darcy. "Ow!" Garrett whipped his arm back away from Darcy, rubbing it while looking at her in shock.

"Be nice, Gary," Darcy scolded him.

"Why are you here?" Garrett questioned Thor, "Aren't you suppose to be with Lady Jane?"

"She sent me out on a special quest."

"What question?" Darcy asked.

"Grab lunch for us. I didn't realize you two are here." Thor pointed at Garrett questionably, "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Darcy forced me to cut class."

"Oh, well that is nice of Darcy." Thor patted Darcy's shoulder. "I remember when I was 10,000 years old..."

Garrett and Darcy blinked in disbelief, but they let him continue, even when Thor stole a fry from Garrett's plate.

"I had to learn different languages, customs, reading, and writing back at home. I wanted a break from my tutor, so my brother and I decided to play sick, and we snuck out to ride horses.

"10,000 years old?" Garrett asked.

"Y'all have to learn different languages?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," Thor stole two more fries from Garrett's plate.

"Quick! Speak French!" Darcy challenged him.

Thor cleared his throat and replied in French, "Ces choses filandreuses que je mange sont délicieux." (Those stringy things I'm eating are delicious.)

Darcy smiled dreamily, resting her head on her hand, "I don't know what you just said, but you sound sexy when you're speaking French."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "I would like him to speak something hard like Chinese."

"这种粘稠的食物是什么做的？土豆吗?" (What is this stringy food made of? Potatoes?)

Garrett widened his eyes at Thor in disbelief. This guy spoke Chinese too! What _can't_ he speak?

"Russian?" Garrett challenged.

"Я должен сказать моим друзьям об этих тягучий пищи я ем. Это хрустящее и картофеля как. Когда я стал королем я буду иметь их на завтрак, обед и ужин!" (I must tell my friends about these stringy food I'm eating. It's crispy and potato-like. When I become king I'll have these for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!)

Garrett groaned and leaned back against his chair about to eat his food, only realizing that his fries were almost gone. He looked back up at Thor to see that he's the fry theif, "Dude!"

Thor paused in mid-bite, looking at Garrett innocently, "Something wrong, Sir Garrett?"

"You damn right something is wrong! Are you serious?! You're eating my fries!"

Thor grinned, looking at the curly fries in his hand, "Ah! So that's what the stringy things called."

"They taste a lot better with ketchup," Darcy explained, taking another fry from Garrett.

Garrett's jaw dropped in disbelief, "W-Wha-"

Darcy poured the right amount of ketchup on a napkin, and swiped the fry across the ketchup before taking a bite.

Thor did the same and moaned in satisfaction, "How right you are, Darcy."

"Stop eating my fries!" Garrett cried, placing his arms around his plate protectively, "Go buy your own!"

That's when Izzy appeared by their table with a pitcher in her hand, pouring a refill for Garrett, "You know if you want more fries, you should've asked, instead of causing a scene." After placing Garrett's bill on the table, Izzy left without saying anything else.

Garrett's mouth became agape in shock. _'I'm_ _causing the scene? The crazy man and the four-eyed girl started it! How was I making a scene?_ He turned and realized that half of the diner were staring, before looking back ahead, and covering his face from embarrassment.

"Aww," Darcy cooed, "Gary is blushing. I don't see that often. The only time I see him red is from anger."

"Darcy, shut up," Garrett hissed at her angrily. "Or I will make a bigger scene."

Darcy snorted in laughter, "I like to see that. It would be entertaining."

"Darcy enough." Garrett didn't expect the man to speak up for his defense. Darcy closed her jaw and stared at Thor silently asking if he was serious.

"It's obvious that Sir Garrett does not take kindly to your jokes. Leave him be." Thor placed the remaining fries, he had stolen, back onto Garrett's plate, "My apologies, Sir Garrett."

Garrett was taken off guard by Thor's gesture. Did he really apologize? The anger Garrett had on Thor melted away, slightly. Instead of replying to Thor, Garrett focused on the now-filled glass of coke. He picked it up and reached it to his lips.

Thor stared at the glass and saw bubbles in the drink. Drinks aren't supposed to bubble like that, right? Thor had come across many drink before, but not like Garrett's. Could it be that something deadly was poured inside the drink. If Garrett had a sip of it, would he be poisoned? Thor didn't want to take the chance. He whipped his hand across Garrett's hand, causing the glass to fly out from Garrett's hand, and it shattered onto ground.

The sound of broken glass captured everyone's attention.

"DUDE!" The anger Garrett felt for Thor before returned. '_First, he stole my fries. Now, this! What the hell is his problem?!'_

"Not again," Darcy mumbled, before facing frustrated Izzy. "Sorry, Iz, Gary's a klutz!"

Garrett sent daggers towards Darcy's way, before he left the table to clean the mess Thor made, "Thor, I don't want to know what's going on inside your head, but I'm curious to know if wasting my drink was necessary."

"The woman poisoned you, Sir Garrett!" Thor stated, pointing at Izzy accusingly. "Saving your life was necessary."

"What?!" Izzy cried in shock.

Garrett blinked at Thor's explanation, "Say what now? Why would Izzy poison my drink?"

"I do not know, but I know your drink has been tampered."

"Now where did you get an idea like that?"

"There are bubbles fizzing in that glass!" Thor pointed at the glass. "Be grateful that I saved you."

"Thor, you didn't save me! I was drinking coke! A carbonating soda! It's _supposed_ to be fizzy and bubbly!"

Darcy let out a laugh, amused that Thor had no idea what a soda was.

"I heard nothing of a sort!" Thor argued.

"You should drink it, Thor, it's the best drink in the world," Darcy suggested.

Thor scoffed, "Never! I would never drink that dark filth!"

"You can't say you don't like it if you never tried it," Darcy offered her can to Thor. He hesitantly took the can from her hand and swiftly had a few gulps. The room was quiet, waiting for Thor's reaction to the drink. Thor clicked his tongue a couple times, staring at the can intently.

"My tongue is tingly," Thor commented quietly.

Darcy nodded, "That's the best part. You can feel the caffeine coming in your system."

Thor nodded, taking a couple more sips, then pulled away, clicking his tongue some more. He let out a laugh, then smiled at Garrett, "You are right, Sir Garrett, this drink isn't poison at all. This is better than that other drink, you mortals call, coffee."

Garrett huffed, and continued to clean the glass on the floor. He knew that he'll be receiving questions from the other diners about Thor. If Jane were here, she would've lied and said that Thor's a distant cousin from a different country. That's exactly what he would say. Garrett didn't know how long he could take it, it's bad that Erik was gone, but now Thor ruined his lunch (that was supposed to be the cafeteria's job). Jane and Thor's plan to contact this kingdom better work, and it better be soon.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, there will mostly show Loki and Kelsey, and how their friendship bloom some more. For those how watched the movie, you'll know that Loki's world will turn upside down. When? You just have to read and see. I would love to read y'alls opinion of this story. Any critiques or compliments, I'm all for it.**

**Thank you: Coy Serum and Christineoftheopera for reviewing.**

**Coy Serum for favoring this story.**

**Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 19: My Captain Hook

_**Chapter 19: My Captain Hook**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

Kelsey and Loki entered the coolest room in the kingdom and Loki's favorite spot, the library. Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three attempted to show Kelsey a few fighting moves, and some special tricks to defend herself. Kelsey was great at kicking, but she didn't have the stamina to be swift like Fandral, or be flexible like Sif, or have an artsy style to fight like Loki.

"Training suck today," Kelsey mumbled, wiping her face with a cloth.

"Now don't be hard on yourself," Loki commanded. "You're a beginner. You're learning and trying your best, that's all you have to offer."

"Loki, I can't even do a cartwheel. The way you move is like you're dancing. It's art, and I'm not."

Loki chuckled, "That maybe true."

Kelsey scoffed and turned away from Loki. He approached her and placed a hand on her. She looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were green this time. They seem to change depending on the light of the room. Outside, they were bright blue, her second favorite color.

"One day, you'll figure out your style to fight, and you will be amazing."

"Are you saying that just to make me feel better about myself?"

Loki showed off his charming smile, shaking his head, "Of course not. Believe me when I tell you that you'll be great. You succeeded how to punch and kick, all you have to do is learn how to block your attacks, then you'll be ready for whatever opponent you have before you."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Kelsey grumbled, looking the shelves of books. Some of the books were large and thick like encyclopedias, others showed off interesting titles that begged to be read.

Kelsey pulled out a random book and go through the pages to see no pictures and contained tiny blurry words. Her vision of her surroundings was crystal clear, but when it came to reading, that's a different story.

Loki stared at the girl with curiosity, "You have an interest in literature?"

Kelsey didn't respond, she was staring at the pages intently.

"Kelsey?"

She didn't reply. Her mind drifted elsewhere. An cloudy image appeared before Kelsey's eyes. It was dark outside, only the moonlight and a bright flashlight in her hand were the lights she need. For what exactly? She saw that she was holding something. A book and a few pieces of paper. The image was blurry to see what book she was holding.

"_Why can't you just do the work for me?" _Kelsey knew that voice, it belonged to her annoying, little brother.

Kelsey scoffed as she shoved AJ's work from her lap to his, _"Like that's going to happen!"_

_"I hate homework, and being out here is making my night worse. I'm bored with nothing to do!"_

The image disappeared. Kelsey couldn't recall that memory anywhere... maybe this was another piece of the puzzle from her lost memory. She was doing homework with AJ, outside, under the stars. But why? Normally, they do homework inside the glasshouse. This was odd.

"Kelsey!"

Kelsey looked up at him and gasped, seeing Loki a foot away from her personal space.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh!" Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought that's all."

"You do quite a lot of that, recently."

Kelsey shrugged, "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I like it. It makes me want to figure out what you're thinking. Your mind is basically a mystery."

Kelsey let out a laugh, "Well, I appreciate your fascination with my mind."

Loki grinned at her, "I was wondering, Kelsey, if _you_ have a fascination with literature."

Kelsey lowered her gaze to the pages, "Yeah, I used to. I used to read adventure stories like _Harry Potter_, or the _Chronicles of Narnia,_ or _The Hunger Games._"

Loki scrunched his brows together, not recalling the titles Kelsey mentioned, "Are those stories any good?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah - well some are good. I had to read the _Hunger Games_ for a book report at school. I didn't like it. Too sad."

"How was the story sad?"

Kelsey smirked, "You have to read the book to find out."

Loki chuckled, but then his smile faltered, when he realized what Kelsey mentioned. "You said that you_ used_ to enjoy reading."

"Yeah, I said that."

"What you made you stop loving books?"

Kelsey stood still like a statue, refusing to answer Loki's question. Her reason would bring painful memories from the past, and now wasn't the time to face them.

She shrugged with an innocent smile, "I've grown out of it. I'm a movie girl now."

"...Oh. That's a shame."

The girl should know better than to lie to Loki. He may not know what a movie was; but he knew she's lying, no matter how her reason was logic. Something happened that made her stop enjoying literature. It's obvious that Kelsey didn't want to talk about it. He decided to drop it, for now.

Kelsey gasped, capturing Loki's attention. His face was filled with worry.

"Kelsey, whatever is the matter?" Loki demanded. He didn't see fear or sadness in her face, instead it lit up with happiness. Loki have seen her smile a couple times, but they weren't as happy as her smile was now. Her smile was the best feature in Kelsey's looks. Her teeth were like straight, white pearls. They were beautiful. She should smile more often.

Kelsey pulled out a book and stared at the cover.

"You guys have it!" she cried happily.

"Have what?" Loki asked.

Kelsey turned the book over, showing Loki the cover. A picture of a small boy in tights with a light pixie by his side. Written in gold, it was titled: Peter Pan.

"This is one of my childhood favorites. My dad read this story to me when I was a kid."

"What is it about?" Loki asked.

Kelsey looked up at him in shock, "You never read the story?"

Loki laughed, "If I did, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Oh," Kelsey lowered her gaze back on the book with embarrassment. Of course he wouldn't have asked, if he read it. Kelsey felt stupid at the moment.

"Maybe you could read it to me," Loki suggested, taking the book from her.

"Well," Kelsey stepped beside him and turned a few pages to see the same thing, she'd seen of the other books, a blur. "I would if I can read it."

Loki looked at her as if she said something absurd. She can't read? She just read the title of this book. What did she mean that she can't read?

Kelsey noticed Loki's stare, and realized that it came out wrong. "No, I can read. Don't get me wrong, I can. I just can't read the tiny words."

"You can't? Is that why you stop reading?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No, I can read if I only had my glasses."

"Glasses?"

"Yeah, you know the rounded lens to help me see things better." Kelsey made lens over her eyes with her hands, showing Loki what glasses were, "I used to not see anything well at all before my accident." Kelsey gestured the stitches that hadn't gone away.

"Oh, well..." Loki's gaze returned to the cover, "I could read it for us, if you like."

Kelsey smiled excitedly, "Great idea. Let's get comfortable on the couch."

Loki laughed as he watched Kelsey getting herself comfortable on the long couch in front of the fireplace. He approached the girl and noticed that she's covering most of the couch with her legs.

"Do you mind?" Loki asked.

Kelsey lifted her legs up, indicating Loki to sit down at the far end, he did. Once he sat down, Kelsey's legs rested on Loki's legs.

"Do you mind if I put my feet on your lap?"

Loki rested the book on top of Kelsey's legs and opened it to chapter one. "Not at all." He cleared his throat, and began reading, _"Chapter One: Peter Breaks Through... All children, except one, grow up..."_

**~000~**

Izzy kicked Thor, Darcy, and Garrett out the diner for causing a scene at the restaurant, no matter how entertaining they were (according to the customers).

"I never got to finish lunch, thanks to you two!" Garrett pointed at Thor and Darcy accusingly.

"You ate half of the hamburger. You can't possibly be _that_ hungry," Darcy said.

"No, but I never got to finish my soda!"

"You don't need it now. Your stomach might cramp up, while practicing for the tryouts."

Thor raised a brow at them questionably, "Tryouts?"

"Yeah," Darcy patted Garrett's shoulder, "Gary here will be trying out for basketball."

"Basketball?" Thor questioned it further.

Now it's Garrett and Darcy's turn to raise their brows at him.

"You don't know anything about basketball?" Garrett asked in disbelief.

"I'm from Asgard. We know nothing about it."

"I'm starting to believe he's the God of Thunder." Darcy turned to Garrett, "Do you believe he is, Brad?"

Garrett was lost for words. He honestly don't know what to believe. Thor didn't know basketball. Everyone knew the sport, how couldn't he?

Their conversation came to a brief halt when Garrett's phone started ringing. He pulled it out from his pocket, and his heart nearly stopped when he read who's calling him.

"It's Jane! She's calling me!" Garrett stated.

"Well, don't stand there like an idiot," Darcy said. "Answer it!"

"Well, what do I say?"

Darcy pushed the button on the phone and imitate Garrett's voice, "Hello?"

Garrett shoved Darcy away, and listened to Jane's intently like his music.

"_Garrett?"_

He smiled at Jane's sweet voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"_Are you out of school?"_

"Uh... Yeah, I am."

"_Good. Look, I need you to do me a favor."_

"Anything, just name it."

_"I'm supposed to pick up AJ from school, but I'm tied up right here. Could you get him for me_?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be happy to do it, Jane."

Jane sighed with relief, _"Thank you, Garrett. You're a lifesaver. I would've called Darcy to do it, but S.H.I.E.L.D. took her phone and mine. The only phone available is the home phone. Oh, one more thing. After you pick up AJ, could you find Thor?" _

The mention of the crazy man's name made Garrett's blood boil with envy. He always heard Thor-this and Thor-that. He's about sick of it.

_"He is taking forever buying lunch. He should be at the Diner."_

"Okay." Garrett said with a force sweetness in his tone. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"_Great. Now, I need to go. I'll see you soon. Bye."_

Garrett didn't get a chance to say goodbye, because Jane already hung up.

"What did Jane say?" Thor asked curiously.

"She told me to pick up AJ, and..." Garrett paused, considering his future words.

"Yes?"

"And she... she told me to find you to tell you that you can take all the time you need."

"But I didn't get her lunch."

"She said it's cool." Garrett forced a smile and dismissed the subject with a wave, "I need to go pick up AJ. You should tag along. I bet AJ would be glad to see you."

Thor chuckled, thinking about that blue eye boy, "Yes, I am sure he would. We shall go then. Lead the way, Sir Garrett."

Garrett nodded and started walking towards the direction of the school. As he was walking he felt someone close to his personal space and a pair of eyes on him. He turned and gasped when Darcy was giving him a menacing stare. Thor wasn't paying attention to the young adults, his eyes were distracted.

"Darcy, don't do that!" Garrett hissed, "Do you want me to be in the hospital?"

"I know what you're hiding," Darcy stated sweetly, but her angry look stayed the same.

Garrett widened his eyes and looked out front, "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the crap, Brad. I know you lied to Thor. Jane wanted him back at the house, didn't she?"

Garrett shrugged, "I figured that Jane needed a break from the guy's insanity."

Darcy made a disbelief laugh, "Please! We both know that's bullshit! You wanted to keep Thor away from Jane so they won't connect. We both know that something's going on between the two of them the past few days."

Garrett frowned, thinking about Jane and Thor's relationship.

"How Jane needed him to explain magic stuff with his sexy voice. How they bump into one another and meet each other's gaze. How they made love in Kelsey's room."

Garrett's mouth became agape, and his eyes were so wide, they could pop out of his sockets, "WHAT?!"

Darcy giggled, amused by Garrett's reaction, "Just kidding, that didn't happen... not yet that is."

"Stop it, Darcy. They're not going to date!"

"Who's not dating who?" Thor questioned the two. Garrett's loud _what_ captured Thor's attention.

"No one!" Garrett said quickly, "No one at all!"

"That's not what I heard. You said _they_. I am interested to know what people you're talking about."

"You don't know them, right Darcy?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, and smirked with amusement, "Yeah, sure."

Thor seemed to bought Darcy's reply as he kept walking ahead of him.

Garrett leaned to Darcy's ear and hissed out, "Not a word to Jane about this."

Darcy still kept her smirk, "Don't worry, Brad. It's not me, you should worry about kicking your ass, it's Jane. If she finds out that you're keeping Thor away, she'll take her anger out on you, not me." Darcy let out a laugh, "I always wanted to see that."

"Well, as long as we don't say this to anyone, my ass will be safe."

"We'll see..." Darcy said quietly, before her and the two men were close to Puente Antiguo Elementary.

**~000~**

Seconds turned to minutes; and minutes turned to hours. Kelsey couldn't be sure how long they were reading, she lost sense of time. During Loki's storytelling, Kelsey switched her body position, resting her head on Loki's lap instead of her legs. She was even more relaxed when Loki was caressing her head, while his eyes glued on the pages. Kelsey figured that Loki didn't realize that he was touching her while reading out loud. He too must've fell into the story.

Loki read from chapter one to chapter five of the Peter Pan story with grace and elegance to his voice, but when he reached the dialogue, he spoke as if he was that character. He was really putting himself out there for this story. Kelsey could easily get lost into his voice and picture the chapter coming to life.

They reached towards the end of a chapter that involved pirates. Kelsey's favorite character was coming to play, and she was looking forward to listening Loki's imitation of him.

_...__The pirates disappeared among the trees, and in a moment their Captain and Smee were alone. Hook heaved a heavy sigh, and I know not why it was, perhaps it was because of the soft beauty of the evening, but there came over him a desire to confide to his faithful bo'sun the story of his life. He spoke long and earnestly, but what it was all about Smee, who was rather stupid, did not know in the least. _

_ Anon [later] he caught the word Peter. _

_ "Most of all," Hook was saying passionately, "I want their captain, Peter Pan. 'Twas he cut off my arm." He brandished the hook threateningly. "I've waited long to shake his hand with this. Oh, I'll tear him!" _

_ "And yet," said Smee, "I have often heard you say that hook was worth a score of hands, for combing the hair and other homely uses." _

_ "Ay," the captain answered. "if I was a mother I would pray to have my children born with this instead of that," and he cast a look of pride upon his iron hand and one of scorn upon the other. Then again he frowned. _

_ "Peter flung my arm," he said, wincing, "to a crocodile that happened to be passing by." _

_ "I have often," said Smee, "noticed your strange dread of crocodiles." _

_ "Not of crocodiles," Hook corrected him, "but of that one crocodile." He lowered his voice. "It liked my arm so much, Smee, that it has followed me ever since, from sea to sea and from land to land, licking its lips for the rest of me." _

_ "In a way," said Smee, "it's sort of a compliment." _

_ "I want no such compliments," Hook barked petulantly. "I want Peter Pan, who first gave the brute its taste for me." _

_ He sat down on a large mushroom, and now there was a quiver in his voice. "Smee," he said huskily, "that crocodile would have had me before this, but by a lucky chance it swallowed a clock which goes tick tick inside it, and so before it can reach me I hear the tick and bolt." He laughed, but in a hollow way. _

_ "Some day," said Smee, "the clock will run down, and then he'll get you." _

_ Hook wetted his dry lips. "Ay," he said, "that's the fear that haunts me." _

_ Since sitting down he had felt curiously warm. "Smee," he said, "this seat is hot." He jumped up. "Odds bobs, hammer and tongs I'm burning."_

_They examined the mushroom, which was of a size and solidity unknown on the mainland; they tried to pull it up, and it came away at once in their hands, for it had no root. Stranger still, smoke began at once to ascend. The pirates looked at each other. "A chimney!" they both exclaimed. _

_ They had indeed discovered the chimney of the home under the ground. It was the custom of the boys to stop it with a mushroom when enemies were in the neighbourhood. _

_ Not only smoke came out of it. There came also children's voices, for so safe did the boys feel in their hiding-place that they were gaily chattering. The pirates listened grimly, and then replaced the mushroom. They looked around them and noted the holes in the seven trees. _

_ "Did you hear them say Peter Pan's from home?" Smee whispered, fidgeting with Johnny Corkscrew. _

_ Hook nodded. He stood for a long time lost in thought, and at last a curdling smile lit up his swarthy face. Smee had been waiting for it. "Unrip your plan, captain," he cried eagerly. _

_ "To return to the ship," Hook replied slowly through his teeth, "and cook a large rich cake of a jolly thickness with green sugar on it. There can be but one room below, for there is but one chimney. The silly moles had not the sense to see that they did not need a door apiece. That shows they have no mother. We will leave the cake on the shore of the Mermaids' Lagoon. These boys are always swimming about there, playing with the mermaids. They will find the cake and they will gobble it up, because, having no mother, they don't know how dangerous 'tis to eat rich damp cake." He burst into laughter, not hollow laughter now, but honest laughter. "Aha, they will die."_

Kelsey sighed in satisfaction, enjoying Loki's caress. She was not disappointed. Loki would definitely make a great Captain Hook. She could picture him in red with long curly hair and facial hair, not to mention the hook in his left hand. Kelsey smiled, thinking that he'll be a sexy pirate, more sexy than Jason Isaacs' portrayal.

_My Captain Hook._

Kelsey returned to reality, when Loki's hand stopped rubbing her relaxed head.

"Kelsey?" Loki looked down at Kelsey, seeing if she fell asleep, during his reading.

"Hm?"

"You asleep?"

Kelsey moved her head side-to-side, indicating a no. She turned her body from her side onto her back, looking up at Loki's face. "You didn't finish the chapter."

Loki chuckled, "How could you possibly know this isn't the end of the chapter?"

"Like I said, this was my childhood favorite." Kelsey sat up and looked at him questionably, "Unless, you want to take a break."

"No," Loki assured her with a smile. "I could read for hours. I was concern that my voice might put you to sleep."

"Far from it. You brought the characters to life. I love it when you're speaking Hook's dialogue. You know you could pull of the character well."

Loki raised a brow, "I could?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it..." Kelsey ran her fingers down his short, black-ink hair. "If you grow your hair out a bit, you'll look great." Kelsey raised her hands up defensively, "I mean that's just my opinion. My thoughts are normally stupid." She let out a laugh. She looked at Loki, who's face was dead serious.

"I don't think your thoughts are stupid. In fact, you and my parents' opinion matter to me."

"What about the others?"

Loki scoffed, "Please. I could careless what they say behind my back. What annoys me is how they spoke greatly of my brother."

"Thor?"

Loki pressed his lips into a line, "It's mostly how great Thor is, or how friendly Thor is, or how a great king he could be." He growled harsher at every word that escaped his lips, and Kelsey couldn't help but notice he's clenching his fists. Talking about his brother cause him to be in a bad mood. Kelsey put a mental note to stay clear from talking about Thor.

"You know my brother gets on my nerves a lot," Kelsey said.

Loki's face softened, "You have a brother too?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, resting her back against the couch, "An _annoying, little_ brother. He pulls pranks on me, annoys me 24/7, he even picks his nose from time to time."

Loki scrunched his brows in disgust, "My brother may not do that nasty habit, but he _is_ immature."

"Not as immature as mine. We could trade if you like."

"Hm..." Loki paused, actually considering her offer, "Have an elder brother who is a show off, or a little one who pulls pranks?" Loki chuckled, "If it were possible, I would be happy to trade."

Kelsey smiled, "_So_..."

"_So_..." Loki mocked her tone with a smirk.

Kelsey chuckled and said, "So... do you want to finish the chapter?"

"Of course, but it's your turn to caress my hair, and I rest my head on _your_ lap."

Kelsey shrugged, "Sure." She rested her feet on the floor, allowing Loki to rest his hand on his lap. He opened the book to where he stopped, and allowed Kelsey to run her nails through his scalp. He exhaled in pleasure, before reading once more.

"Avast-" Loki's narration was cut off, when the doors opened, revealing Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral. He clenched his jaw, holding back an annoyed groan, his tension worsened when Kelsey's stopped stroking his hair.

"Hey," Kelsey greeted them happily.

"Evening, Kelsey," Fandral and Volstagg replied.

"I knew we would find you here," Sif stated.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Fandral said.

"Oh, no," Kelsey assured him, "Loki and I were just finishing a chapter."

Sif stared at them, noticing how Loki and Kelsey were cuddling up one another.

"Where's Hogun?" Kelsey asked curiously, subconsciously stroking Loki's head once more.

Sif became horrified at how naïve Kelsey was being when it came to Loki. She warned the girl the consequences if she was to get too close to the trickster.

Loki secretly gave Sif a mischievous smirk, amused by her upset state. Seeing his face of mischief, made Sif's frown to deepen. She had to keep Kelsey away from him for her own protection.

"He's in the washroom," Volstagg replied. "We were hoping that we still have the picnic under the stars, we talked about."

Kelsey shrugged, "Yeah. What time is it, exactly?"

"Almost time to eat, Kelsey," Volstagg said excitedly.

Kelsey grown amused at how much Volstagg was looking forward to pigging out. He reminded her of Darcy a little bit. The girl loves food, and so did Kelsey. Who doesn't like eating?

Kelsey lifted Loki off her lap and stood up from the couch, "I guess we'll clean up for supper."

"I'll alert a maid to provide you a change of clothes," Sif offered.

"No!" Kelsey refused.

Sif looked at her confusedly.

"I don't want to wear that yellow dress again. No offense, but dresses and skirts aren't my style, but..." She looked down at the warrior outfit, Sif provided her, before training. "I would rather wear what I have on."

"You are certain?"

"Absolutely. I don't mind." Kelsey glanced through the large, library doors, "Um... Could you maybe show me the way back to my room?"

"I will walk you there," Loki offered, getting up on his feet.

"Actually," Sif cut in between Kelsey and Loki, "I would like to speak with Loki..." She looked at the two men over her shoulder, "_Alone."_

Loki's forced friendly smile faltered; knowing that speaking with Sif alone wouldn't be pleasant.

"Do you men mind taking Kelsey to her chamber?" Sif asked.

"Not at all, Sif," Fandral walked over to Kelsey, and linked arms with her, so did Volstagg. "This way, my lady."

Loki watched with envy as Kelsey was escorted out the library. He made a small smile, when Kelsey looked his way one more time.

"I'll see y'all outside," Kelsey said to Sif and Loki.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Loki replied.

As soon as Kelsey and the two warriors left, both demi-gods were free to show their true colors. Loki smirked wickedly at Sif, who narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"This is certainly a surprise," Loki began, circling her, "And what do I owe this pleasure, Lady Sif?"

"Listen, Loki, I don't know what you are planning with the girl, but I suggest you back off!"

Loki stopped in front of Sif, making his smile more innocent, "I do not know what you mean."

"You and I both know that is false!" Sif stepped closer to Loki, gesturing the couch behind them, "What were you doing with her?"

Loki shrugged, resting back on the couch, "Nothing but reading to the girl. Did you know that she has to wear - what mortals call it - glasses so she can see? We never have to wear them over our eyes, do we, Sif?"

"I saw more than just reading!" Sif retorted, "You letting her stroke your hair, and you two cuddling up one another. Do not tell me that was innocent."

His lips curled into a cocky smirk.

"If I don't know any better, I think you don't like Kelsey giving friendly gestures to me." Loki let out a wicked laugh, "My dear, is this finally happening?"

Sif furrowed her brows at him, "What is finally happening?"

"Are you jealous of Kelsey's affections for me?"

Sif scoffed, "You are so full of yourself."

"If I am, then why are you so upset about my time with Kelsey?"

"I am upset about what you are going to do with her."

"I am not going to do anything with her, Sif. I _am_ doing things with her." Loki laughed, seeing a horrified expression of Sif's face. "Let me assure you, darling, I am not talking about _that_ doing. We talked, we read, we laughed. I never thought I would ever enjoy a woman's company in my immortal life other than Mother."

"What about me, Loki? You talk about how ravishing I am, or how we could be great together, or-"

"That was a lifetime ago. It was before my knowledge of your feelings for my _brother_." Loki growled at the indicated word.

"Look, whatever you wish to do to me, I do not care. I care about Thor and Kelsey." She stepped closer to where their faces were close together, pointing her finger at him, "You stay away from her, or you _will_ be sorry."

Loki made a face as if he was considering her threat. Sif felt a smile twitched across her lips, thinking that she put him in his place.

The thought died, when Loki started laughing loudly. Sif groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"My dear, Lady Sif, you think your threats effect me? I am a prince of Asgard, soon to be king-"

"You will _never_ be King of Asgard! Thor shall take the crown, and have you kneel before him!"

Loki swallowed, clenching his jaw in ager. Sif was really on thin ice, right now. Don't she realize who's she's talking to? Loki always liked a feisty nature, but when he's pushed close to the edge, it would end badly.

"And where is your dear friend and my brother, Thor, now? He is banished, Sif! He cannot return home!"

"He will! He'll find a way! He will come home and claim the throne as his."

"And I suppose you imagined yourself in Thor's arms and become his queen, after his crowning?"

Sif's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. A lump caught in her throat, making it impossible to talk.

Loki's anger melted away into amusement, "Ah, so that's what you desire. Well, allow me to give you a form of reality, my lady." He bowed before her mockingly. "Your dreams are sweet, but they are ludicrous. Thor is a self-absorb, reckless, selfish lunatic. He does not think of others, including you."

"That's not true!" Sif attempted to fight back, but his harsh words stabbed her spirit like a knife.

"Oh, really? Does Thor ever held you, kissed you, told you that _you mean more to me than anyone_?" Loki asked mockingly, while imitating Thor's voice at the indicated words.

Sif wanted to tell him to stop, but she didn't want to show any weakness with the monster in front of her. Her eyes were betraying her, feeling them burn with tears.

"Thor is too blind with his own selfishness to see your feelings for him. He would relieve his lust by bedding a bunch of woman he seduces, but not you. He would only look at you as his friend - nothing more!"

Loki thought he would be satisfied, but looking at Sif, he felt just the opposite. He wanted to show her that Thor could never love anyone except himself, but he realized that he had gone too far, and saw Sif do what she never have done in front of him - cry.

"I would stop dreaming about him, if I were you, Sif," Loki advised her softly, "before you get hurt."

Loki had been watching Thor for the past few days, and noticed Thor's eyes on a mortal who appeared to be Kelsey's aunt. Loki have seen the way the two interacted, it may seem innocent, but he knew better. A part of him felt bad for the mortal woman, who was slowly falling under his brother's spell. Thor will break her heart, just like the other women in Asgard, including Sif.

Sif attempted to cease her tears from falling, but her emotions were getting the better of her. If she and her friends were in a battle they couldn't conquer; she and her companions except Thor would retreat. That's exactly what Sif needed to do, before she spilt herself in front of the trickster.

She quickly made her way to the door, and then said in a hoarse whisper without looking at him, "Stay away from Kelsey. She is too good of a person to get hurt by the likes of you! She doesn't deserve it."

With that, she left the library, leaving Loki alone deep in thought.

**A/N: Poor Sif, why does Loki have to be so cruel?! Maybe because he was crushed when he found out that Sif was in love with Thor instead of him. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the good scenes in this chapter like Loki reading with Kelsey. Since I was a Peter Pan fan and Tom Hiddleston voiced Captain Hook in the Tinkerbell movie, I figured what the heck, why not add it in this story? The writing from the children's novel belongs to the talented author, J.M. Barrie - not mine!**

**Garrett lied to Jane! How long will the secret last? I doubt that Jane would take it well, when - if - she finds out, don't you?**

**Anyway, thank you: grapejuice101, Christineoftheopera, fastreader12, Coy Serum, acompletenerd for reviewing.**

**Queensusie and Pokeblackx for adding this story to favorites.**

**Pokeblackx for adding this story to alerts.**

**Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 20: It's All Fun and Games

_**Chapter 20: It's All Fun and Games**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

Kelsey, Loki, Sif, and Warriors Three ditched the banquet inside and had a picnic under the stars instead, laughing and playing a game of _would you rather_. Kelsey told them the rules of the game. So far, everyone was having fun.

"Your turn, Fandral," Volstagg stated, taking a big bite of meat.

"Alright..." Fandral paused to think, before looking at Kelsey, "Kelsey, would you rather... eat an unskinned reindeer or drink gallons of red wine non-stop."

"Is the reindeer cooked?" Kelsey asked, plucking a grape into her mouth.

"Raw."

"Ugh," Kelsey's face became disgusted, "Let's see... get sick by a raw animal, or drink myself to death... I'll go with the reindeer. I can cook it myself, if I had the tools." She turned to her left where Loki was sitting, taking a sip of his own wine. "Loki, your turn."

Loki stopped his mid-sip, and turned Sif, "Darling, would you rather camp in Jotunheim or at Muspelheim, without supplies and clothing?" Sif frowned, while the men laughed at Loki's cruel question.

"Where?" Kelsey asked confusedly.

"Jotunheim is the land of Frost Giants," Hogun explained.

"And Muselpheim is the realm of fire," Fandral added, "ruled by Surtr."

Sif was thinking through her two options carefully.

"Well, Sif, I'm waiting," Loki said in sing-song.

"What did you mean when you said _without clothing_?" Sif asked.

Loki smirked wickedly with a hint of mischief, "I mean you camp... naked."

Sif's face was horrified, while Kelsey and the Warriors Three were laughing.

"That is cruel, Loki," Fandral said with a smile.

"Oh, come now, it's only a game," Loki said.

"It's not like she has to do it in reality," Hogun commented.

"She probably would if she has a reason to be punished," Loki turned back to Sif, waiting for her answer. "If I was king."

"Yes, and that's not going to happen," Sif retorted, causing Loki to frown at her. "Jotunheim," Sif replied his question. Before Hogun could have his turn, Sif cut him off. "My turn." She smirked at her frenemy, "Loki..."

"Yes?" Loki asked in a teasing tone.

"Would you be chained to a rock with snake venom dripping on your bare skin for a century?"

Loki urged her to continue, "Or?"

Sif smirked, "Or mate with your horse?"

The Warriors Three and Kelsey gasped and covered their mouths in shock and horror, then amused when they saw the look on Loki's face.

"That is disgusting!" Kelsey cried out.

Sif shrugged, then imitated Loki's accent, "Oh, come now, it's only a game."

"Since when did this friendly game end up so dirty?" Fandral wondered.

"When someone pushes it to an extreme level," Hogun said.

"And that someone is Loki, I'm just raising the bar a bit," Sif said, not taking her eyes off the trickster. "Well, Loki?"

Both choices were horrid. Suffering snake venom would be torturous, but sleeping with a horse would be humiliating, not to mention having a child with it. As he thought before, both choices were horrid.

"Second option," Loki replied in a hiss.

Everyone gasped and laughed at his answer.

"Loki, would you really do that?" Kelsey asked in disgust.

Loki shrugged, "It would be humiliating, but at least it's not painful. Besides, it's not like it's going to happen anyway, since it's only a stupid game."

Everyone finished their meal, continuing to raise the stakes of the game. Some of the options were innocent, some were dirty, some were horrid, the rest was just plain wrong.

"I am bored," Volstagg stated.

"As am I, my friend," Fandral said with a tedious tone.

"Why don't we play a different game?" Kelsey suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Sif asked.

"I don't know... Hide and seek? Tag?"

"I never heard of those games," Hogun said.

Kelsey shrugged, "They're childish games really. Those are the games I played at a school playground."

"How do you play it in your world?" Fandral asked curiously.

"Hide and seek is when everybody hides, and the seeker finds the people. Tag is game of chase."

"Why don't we mix it?" Sif suggest, "They both sound interesting, and we could use those games to train for battle."

Everyone looked at each other, asking if they would like to take up Sif's offer. Nobody said a word, but didn't refuse either.

**~000~**

_"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. __Catch a tiger by the toe. __If he hollers, let him go." _Kelsey said the classic nursery rhyme, as she and the demi-gods were circled together with one foot out. Kelsey was using the rhyme to pick the seeker, touching each shoe, "_My mother told me to pick the very best one, and you are IT!" _Her finger landed on top of Volstagg's foot, "You're it, Volstagg."

Volstagg groaned in disappointed, "Can we not do it again?"

"Sorry, Volstagg, Kelsey's rules," Fandral said with a smile, happy that he wasn't the seeker.

Loki found Kelsey's way to pick the seeker was a bit odd and ludicrous, he didn't understand why would someone catch a tiger by the toe. He didn't want to waste time thinking about that childish rhyme, he needed to strategize.

"What's next, Kelsey?" Sif asked.

"Well, the seeker - that's Volstagg - has to close his eyes, and count to thirty." Kelsey explained, "Then, he must find us and try to tag one of us. Whoever he tags, that person has to stay in the spot he was tagged and count to thirty. All hiding places must be outside, no one goes inside the castle; because that would be one hell of search in my part. No powers, no magic, no use of strength, _no trickery..._" Kelsey's eyes narrowed to Loki, knowing fully well of his powers and silver tongue.

Loki blinked, surprise to see Kelsey looking at him, "What?"

"You heard her, Loki." Sif said, folding her arms, "No _cheating_."

Loki smiled innocently, "Would I do that?"

"Yes!" the rest replied.

Loki scoffed, turning to Volstagg, "Start counting, my friend."

Volstagg closed his eyes and began counting, "_En... To..._ _Tre... Fire.." _Everyone already rushed to find their own hiding places.

After counting to tretti and spending almost twenty minutes of searching, Volstagg found Hogun behind a large rock and tagged him as a seeker. Hogun counted to tretti, and found Sif up on a tree. Sif found Fandral behind another tree.

Fandral ran up the hill, hoping to chase Sif, but she's already gone to another hiding place. He made it to a pond with the hidden Mickey roses. He noticed a body behind the flowers. He jumped into the pond, soaking his boots, seeing blonde hair sticking out. He tapped the blonde girl's head with a smirk on his face. The soaked blonde gasped for breath, coming up from the water, and looked up at Fandral.

"You're it!" Fandral rushed out the pond to another hiding place.

Kelsey quickly counted to thirty, before climbed out the pond. She looked at the stony ground to see pairs of Fandral's footprints. She chuckled to herself, "Got you now." She followed the tracks, until it lead her to a field of grass. "Damn it," she cursed, "I lost him." She looked through the trees, the flowers; finding no one in sight.

She came across the bushes to see somebody's hair sticking out. She couldn't tell the color, because of the night sky. She peered inside and cried, "AHA!" But her triumph ended, when she didn't find one of her friends, instead she found the queen sitting down with a book in her hand.

Frigga jumped with fright, "My child, you startled me."

"Oh!" Kelsey covered her mouth, embarrassed. She immediately curtsied with an apology, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Having a good time tonight, Child?" Frigga asked sweetly, returning her attention to her book.

"I am." Kelsey narrowed her eyes at the queen curiously, "What are you doing out here?"

"Reading."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Out here in the dark? When there's plenty of light inside the palace?"

"I can see just fine, thank you. Now why don't you run along, and play with your friends?" Frigga suggested.

Kelsey furrowed her brows, questioning the queen's behavior. Frigga sounded quite off, but Kelsey didn't want to question her, after all she's queen and could do whatever she wanted.

"Okay... I hope you enjoy the book, your majesty," Kelsey went through the bushes and walked a few steps, looking up at the castle.

She froze in her spot, when she noticed somebody in the balcony. She narrowed her eyes at the figure, piecing together who it was. It was a woman with long hair and dressed nicely. She noticed the woman looking down and waving her. Kelsey waved back, and saw the moonlight illuminating the figure. Kelsey gasped in realization - it was the queen! If Frigga was up there, then who's behind the bushes?

She quickly went back to where she have seen _Frigga_, and the fake queen was nowhere to be seen. She whirled around and gasped, seeing the fake queen behind her, giving her a mischievous smirk and a knowing wink. Kelsey knew that smirk anywhere.

"Loki!" Kelsey was chasing after the fake queen, who transformed back to his male form while running. Kelsey envied Loki's speed, because he was faster and far away; Kelsey wasn't much a runner.

"CHEATER! CHEATER!" Kelsey screamed out, stopping to catch for breath, before she resumed running. She didn't know why she was so surprised with Loki's cheating. He was a trickster, a liar. Sif warned her about his ability to deceive people, but spending time with Loki made her forget all that. Another reason why she's an idiot.

She followed where she last seen Loki took off, down a hill and ran around the dark area of yard, till she spotted the trickster near a creek with this back turned. She smirked, knowing that she'll get him, unless she was quiet. She'll surprise attack him, that's the plan. She tip toed first. Once she was close enough, she ran to tackle him.

"GOTCHA!" Kelsey jumped to get him, but somehow, her body ran through Loki's and landed on muddy water face-down. Kelsey came up with a gasp in shock from the cold muddy water, and disgust to be covered in smelly mud. She scooped the mud from her eyes and mouth with her fingers, spitting in the process. She could taste the mud from her lips, and it wasn't pleasant. She looked up to where she had seen Loki, only to find him gone.

_Shit,_ _how am I going to get him now?_

She heard a wicked chuckle from behind.

"You know..."

Kelsey turned around to see Loki standing proudly on the other side of the creek.

"You should know better than to believe you would get me _that_ easy."

"Cheater!" Kelsey cried, "You're not supposed to use magic or tricks!"

Loki smirked, "My dear, you should also know that I sometimes lie and cheat to win. I never said I would follow the rules."

'_If he wants to play dirty... so be it.'_

Loki turned to leave, but suddenly, felt arms and legs wrapped around his own legs.

"What in Valhalla?!" He looked down to see Kelsey grabbing this legs tightly.

"You're it! You're it!" Kelsey cried out.

He tried to pry her off him, only to have them slapped away. Kelsey pulled his legs back, making them both fall onto the mud. Kelsey quickly pushed him off her, and straddled his torso. Kelsey could hardly careless if she won, she wanted this man to he covered in filth as well.

His mouth became agape and stared at Kelsey in disbelief and disgust from the mud. Did she really just pushed him in the disgusting dirt?

"You're going to pay for that, girl," he growled.

Kelsey splashed the muddy water on his face, making sure that he's covered head to toe in mud. She panted for breath, trapping his wrists against the ground. She was glad that he got a taste of his own medicine.

Loki lifted his hips up, and rolled onto her, reversing the position. Kelsey was taken by surprise, but quickly wrapped her legs, trapping his body. She grabbed his clothing, pulling him closer to her. They both basically wrestled onto the muddy creek, fighting to get into a dominate position.

Eventually, Kelsey was riding on Loki's back with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Loki didn't like anybody defeating him; especially to a little, mortal girl. He had cheated before, but this time he tried to be fair, considering that she's a mortal; but she's beating him when he's powerless. He had to give Kelsey credit for having a feisty nature and trying to fight him with effort. She can wrestle like a man - or Sif.

Having enough with the childish game, he rolled onto his back, forcing Kelsey's body in the water. Kelsey gurgled, tasting the mud, trying to breathe above the foul stench. Kelsey moved her arms up around his neck, doing the rear naked choke. However, the choke didn't effect him like it should. He used his strength to pry Kelsey's hands away from his neck and flipped himself to face Kelsey, trapping her wrists against the ground. Kelsey kicked her feet around, lifting her hips, writhing her wrists; doing everything she could to get him off her. The more she struggled, the more difficult it was. He tightened his grip on her wrists, causing Kelsey to have a funny tingly feeling on her skin.

She looked up at Loki with a playful smirk on his face, towering above her.

"I admire the effort, love, but I'm afraid that's not enough to defeat a god like me."

Kelsey's anger she had with him, completely melted into laughter. Loki furrowed his brows, not sure what could she be laughing at. She lost the game, she should be pouting. What was going on inside that mind of hers?

Kelsey hated losing, it was never a good feeling to lose. But when she looked at Loki's muddy form, she couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked and how bad he smelled; she's probably the same as Loki.

Kelsey slowed down her laughter, feeling her arms becoming numb, painfully numb. She thought her arms fell asleep from the tightness of Loki's grip, but that wasn't it. It was more painful and... cold? She cried in pain, begging Loki to let go of her right now. He complied, and Kelsey quickly shuffled back, rubbing both her wrists.

"Kelsey, whatever is the matter?" Loki asked with frantic worry, his playfulness was gone. This was no game. Kelsey looked like she was in a great deal of pain.

"My arms!" Kelsey paused for breath, while wincing in pain. She realized that touching it made the feeling more painful. "I-I can't feel them! AH! It hurts!"

"You can't feel them, but you feel pain?" Loki asked confusedly.

"I don't know! It's both! It's like needles stabbing me, but I can't feel it! God, Loki, it hurts! Make it go away!" Kelsey winced when Loki took both her arms to have a look, but it was dark, he could barely see a thing.

"The moon is not enough light to see. I shall take you to the washroom to clean off the mud in order to have a better look."

"Fine, but we have to hurry." Loki could tell by her voice that she's crying. She must be dealing with a lot of pain, but what's causing her misery. He barley used his super strength. In fact, he wasn't using any of it, he knew better than to hurt a fragile mortal like Kelsey.

"We must go," Loki helped Kelsey up without touching her bare skin, and led her back into the palace, ditching the group.

**~000~**

Kelsey and Loki sneaked inside the palace with Loki's power of hallucination. He made them look all cleaned up, and made sure they didn't leave muddy footprints behind. They were thankful that they didn't ran into a maid, or their friends, or Loki's parents. Kelsey couldn't hold back the cries of pain longer.

They made it to Loki's room (not surprisingly it contained green and gold décor, while Thor's room was decorated in red and gold). They went down stairs to the pool bath, same one Kelsey used.

"That looks like my bathroom," Kelsey commented with a hiss, still shaking her arms, hoping that would make the pain go away. She found out the hard way what would happen if she touched or rubbed the injured area.

"Your room is connected to mine," Loki explained, leading her to the pool. "Sit right here." Loki got out a towel from a bath supply cabinet, went back to Kelsey's side to wet the towel from the pool, cleaning Kelsey's muddy arms so he could look at the problem.

She inhaled for breath, feeling more needle-like stabbing through her skin. She gasped in horror when the cloth scraped the mud, revealing a dark blistering patch of skin.

"WHAT THE- MPH!" Kelsey's screams were cut off by Loki, who was covering her mouth to prevent unwanted visitors.

"Don't scream!" Loki commanded in frantic plea. He removed the now dirty towel from Kelsey's mouth, and resumed cleaning other arm.

"What the hell is this, Loki?!" She cried, staring at the dark patches on her medium-tone skin, and hyperventilating. She took a glance at his face that was filled with worried, fear, and a hint of knowledge of how it happened. Kelsey wanted to know what happened to her, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! DID THE CREEK CAUSE THIS?! AM I GOING TO DIE?!"

"Kelsey, enough!" Loki commanded, holding back a roar that threatened to escape his lips. He needed to be the calm one in this situation, unlike Kelsey was doing. Although, she had a right to panic, her mortal life might be at risk. Kelsey didn't scream, but she was breathing and hissing uneasy.

"Listen to me, Kelsey," Loki stood up, "Put the affected areas in a lukewarm bath. Whatever you do, do not touch it. I'm going to the healing room to get the medicine for this. I'll be back!"

"You're going to bring Eir, right?! Am I going to DIE?!"

Kelsey was terrified when Loki left without answering her questions; but she didn't hesitate to follow Loki's instructions.

She suffered sick days, fifths disease, the aftermath of tonsil and wisdom teeth removal, but she don't know if she would rather suffer another round of sickness or what she's suffering now. It looked like a high risk infection. She don't how she came to this, one minute she's having fun with her friends, but now she's having some kind of burn.

How could this happen?

**~000~**

Loki managed to sneak into the healing room and grabbed a crepe bandage and medicine for burns, infected skin, and frostbites. When Loki cleaned Kelsey's muddy arms, he held back a horrified gasp, knowing what Kelsey received. He recalled the burns a week ago, after the Jotunheim battle. Volstagg had the exact same burns from a Frost Giant. What happened to Kelsey made no sense? The weather in Asgard was a warm climate, unless it's snowing, which it wasn't currently.

Unless...

Loki looked at his bare hands, no idea that they were shaking. He had a flashback back at the Jotunheim battle with Thor, the Warriors Three, and Sif.

_One of the frost giants grabbed Loki's wrist, destroying his armor and contacting his bare pale skin. Somehow Loki didn't get a frost giant like Volstagg had. Instead, his arm turned blue._

_Loki looked at his arm with widen eyes in disbelief. he and the giant looked at each other in confusion, then Loki killed his opponent. He turned his attention back to his now blue arm, that slowly faded back to normal._

Why didn't he get a frostbite like Volstagg? Why did his arm turned blue? Was he cursed? Did he possess a new power? His parents didn't possess the power to frostbite others. Unless...

Loki shook his head in denial. _No, that's impossible. They are my parents. If I wasn't their son, they would've told me... Would they?_

As much as he wanted to deny it, there was a voice of doubt in his mind that said otherwise. He put aside his worries for now. First, he needed to deliver the medicine to Kelsey before she suffers longer. There might be a slight possibility that what happened to Kelsey was his doing.

**~000~**

Loki barged inside the bathroom from his room - what a mistake. In front of him, Kelsey was in the tub with her clothes scattered on the marble floor. She's clean but obviously nude and no bubbles were covering the important parts.

"Oh-oh my G-God!" Kelsey stuttered, covering her chest with her arms, crossing her legs, turning her back from Loki's wide eyes. He froze in that spot, not sure what to do.

Kelsey looked over her shoulder to see Loki staring, "Co-cover your eyes! T-Turn around! Give m-me a towel or some-something!"

"K-Kelsey," Loki covered his eyes with one hand, while holding the healing cream and bandage with the other, "I-I am so sorry. I-I had no idea you undressed. Why are you in the bath?"

"I-I was fr-freezing, and you w-were taking f-forever. I f-figure that if I-I w-warm my body with w-water..." Kelsey didn't feel like talking, she was cold. She was no longer felt pain in the affected areas of her forearms, they were completely numb. She didn't know what's happening to her.

"You d-didn't g-g-get Eir?"

"She wasn't available," Loki lied, walking around the pool with his eyes closed, carefully not falling in. "Could you please get out and cover yourself?"

"I-I can't!" Kelsey explained, shivering uncontrollably. "I'm t-t-too cold, and the bath isn't helping! H-HELP ME!"

When Loki felt he was passed the pool, he uncovered his eyes to undo his cape. He lifted it in front of him, blocking his view of naked Kelsey. He slowly approached the pool, offering his cape to Kelsey as a towel.

"Here."

He felt Kelsey yanked the cape from his grip, and his hands proceed to cover his eyes. He heard the sound of water, indicating that Kelsey stepped out of the pool.

"Y-You can l-look," she stuttered.

Loki exhaled with relief, uncovering his eyes. He felt sad for this scene before him. Kelsey was wrapped in his cape, but shivered like a scared puppy. Her face flushed pink, probably the rest of her body from embarrassment that he had walked in while she was nude.

"Fear not, love. I didn't see anything." Loki assured her, laid the jar of cream beside her. "And I have the medicine for your frostbites."

Kelsey widened her eyes in disbelief, "F-F-Frostbite?! T-That's what I-I have?! How the h-hell d-d-did I get that?!" She felt a wave a panic through her. She learned this from health class, what would happen to victims with severe frostbites, "A-Are you g-going to cut m-my arms off?!"

Loki couldn't tell her the truth. He didn't know himself. He didn't have the answers. "Lets not waste time with questions. Apply the cream on the affected area. It'll help you overnight."

"A-Aren't you going to do it? I-I'm too-"

"NO!" Loki cried, stepping back and raising his hands up defensively. Kelsey flinched and stared at Loki with widen eyes questionably. Loki cursed himself for letting the word slip out like that. Now she's suspicious. "I mean I can't," he explained softly. "You must do this yourself,"

Kelsey stuck one hand out and brought the jar of healing cream inside her blanket. She opened it and applied the cream on both arms gently. She grunted in pain, feeling it burn onto the skin. She no longer felt the numbness that overtook her.

"It'll take a while for the skin to return to normal color," Loki explained, placing the crepe bandage next to Kelsey.

She stared at the bandage, before looking at Loki. "I can't wrap it myself," she hissed out. "Could you do it for me?"

Loki wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her to stop being lazy and do it herself. He didn't want to cause more damage to her, than he probably had. He couldn't touch her, until he had answers.

"Please?" Kelsey pleaded desperately and quietly.

Looking at her, she was definitely like a cute infant he couldn't say no to. To avoid more suspicion from his odd behavior, he had no choice but to comply.

"Hold your arm out," Loki instructed. Kelsey obeyed but shivered some more, feeling the cold outside the warm blanket. He carefully took her arm with blanket in between her skin and his own, wrapping a bandage around the burns with profession and care. He tried to hard to avoid touching her skin. Every time he felt skin contact, he apologized immediately.

Kelsey found it odd. Why would he be apologizing for helping her? Looking at his face, he seemed guilty about something. That's when she realized something. Could he be responsible for her frostbites? If he did, she's sure it wasn't intentional, his face said it all. Besides, Asgard had magic to heal wounds, and Loki said that the frostbite would heal overnight. No harm done.

Once the wrapping was complete for both forearms, Loki backed away immediately, keeping himself a safe distance from Kelsey.

"There. Now go to your room and warm up. I'll alert the maids to provide you thicker blankets."

"Are you alright?" she asked him, finally found her voice without stutter.

"I'm..." Loki didn't know how to feel, he's so conflicted and confused. He didn't know how to reply, except the fact that he's glad that Kelsey will live for another day. "Relieved. I am relieved that it's nothing serious."

Kelsey looked at her as if he said something dumb, "Loki, I-I read frostbites f-from my h-health book. I-If we were in Earth-th, doctors would've amp-putate me!"

Picturing Kelsey armless was something Loki didn't want to think about. He kneeled in front of Kelsey with a pleading look on his face.

"Kelsey, I need you to do something for me."

"W-What?" she asked, not sure what Loki wanted.

"If anyone asks what happened to you, I need you to tell them that you fell and scrapped your arms badly."

Kelsey widened her eyes in disbelief. He wanted her to lie?

"Why?" she demanded with a serious suspicious tone.

"Kelsey, please don't ask me to explain. Just do it. Please?"

"What's g-going on?" Kelsey pressed.

"Kelsey, please, do this for me. No questions. Please!" Loki begged with his eyes watering with tears, but none fell down his cheeks.

"Loki, w-were you the o-one who gave m-me the fr-frostbites?"

Loki widened his eyes at her bold accusation. He clenched his fists and jaw in anger and hurt.

"I-If you did-"

"No!" Loki snarled, "How dare you accuse me such a thing?!"

Kelsey flinched from his sudden outburst.

"Then why a-are you a-asking me to lie for you?!" she demanded, annoyed and frustrated that he wasn't being truthful. He's hiding something from her! Of course, he's hiding from her. He's supposed to be a liar, a deceiver, a cheat. However, he's doing a terrible job of hiding the truth about her wounds. His sorry face said it all.

"You're scaring me," she admitted quietly.

When Loki felt horrible about the girl's condition, he felt worse that he's frightening her. He couldn't lower himself to a weakling, his pride and arrogance took over.

"Follow my command. I'm royalty - an _Asgardian_ prince - and you're a mere mortal! You must obey _me_! Do you understand?!" he snarled. She looked up at him, feeling a little hurt and taken back by his words. Why was he acting like a jerk?

He now regretted saying what he said, but he was too frustrated to care. Why couldn't she just obey him? It would've saved a lot of trouble for both of them. Now he feared that he lost a friend who held potential to understand him. Not wanting to talk to the girl anymore, he took off.

"Loki! Wait a minute!" Not caring about the cold anymore, Kelsey chased him with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She followed him frantically up the stairs to his room, only to have his bathroom door slammed in her face. She pulled the handle, only to find the door locked. She banged the door, begging Loki to let her in and tell her what's wrong. "Loki! Loki!"

**~000~**

Loki was standing by his locked door in the bathroom. He leaned against it, listening to Kelsey's pleas to let her in. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't give her answers, he didn't know himself. He needed answers to all of his unanswered questions.

There was only one way to find out the truth.

Go to the Weapon's Vault.

**A/N: Uh-oh, Kelsey and Loki's relationship is starting to go downhill. Loki is close to finding out the truth about his true heritage. Will he feel betrayed? Yes. Is he going to be cruel and evil after he finds out the truth? Maybe. Will he be cruel to Kelsey too? Maybe, just have to read and see.**

**Thank you: Coy Serum, fastreader12, Christineoftheopera for reviewing the last chapter.**

**HeartQueen14, firember, and ShiverThriller10023 for adding this story to favorites.**

**HeartQueen14 and Rkatp for adding this story to alerts.**

**Before I forget, I created a poll to decide which fanfic project I should do next. I encouraged y'all to help me decide by voting. Thank you.**

**Have a pleasant day and night, readers!**


	22. Chapter 21: Becoming a Monster

_**Chapter 21: Becoming A Monster**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

"LOKI!" Kelsey groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to open the door for her. If he wasn't going to come to her, then she'll come to him. It's not like he locked her in the pool room to sleep. She gripped the cape around her tightly and lifted a part of the cape that was dangling close to her legs so she wouldn't trip down the stairs.

She dressed in warm robes and shoes, still didn't satisfy the temperature. A part of her wanted to take Loki's advice and sleep under the warm blankets, but her other half told her to find him. He knew something that she didn't, and it's about what happened to her. It's her business too, she deserved to know the truth. If more hurtful words escaped Loki's mouth, Kelsey needed to put away her emotions and push him to tell her the truth.

She exited her room with a shiver, feeling the cold air hit her face. She walked a block down the hall to find another large door, it should be Loki's room. She was about to knock on Loki's door.

"He's not in his chamber," a sweet voice from behind said.

Kelsey whirled around to see the blonde maid who looked like a Barbie doll. Isabella was her name, not Alice.

"He's not?" Kelsey asked.

"Just left rather in a hurry, My Lady. He instructed me to deliver you thick furs for you." Isabella furrowed her brows at her with concern, noticing the anxious look on her face. "Is something wrong, My Lady?"

"You said he just left?" Kelsey asked.

Isabella nodded, "Yes, My Lady?"

"Which way did he go?"

Isabella pointed at the direction, Loki was heading, "That way. Taking a left around the corner."

"Thank you," Kelsey hurried her way to Loki, before she lost him. The kingdom contained many halls and doors. If she lose sight of him, he's a goner. She was relieved to find him down a hall. Isabella was right, he was in a hurry - he seemed anxious about something. Kelsey was right, he did know something. To avoid confrontation and a fatherly-like lecture for her to go to bed, Kelsey decided to be sneaky, follow him without getting caught. The task was difficult, because Loki was walking too fast, it was hard for her to catch up to him.

Much to her relief and worry of getting caught, Loki came across Sif and Warriors Three.

"Loki, where have you been?" Volstagg asked.

Kelsey quietly hurried behind a pillar, avoiding from being seen.

"We have been hiding for hours, only to realize that you and the seeker were missing."

"I apologize for leaving without notice," Loki said breathlessly, "but it was rather urgent."

Sif noticed Loki shaking a bit. Something had happened. "Loki, what's wrong?"

Loki forced a smile on his face, shaking his head in denial, "Nothing. Nothing serious, Sif. Kelsey just needed to be bandaged, that's all."

"Bandaged?" Hogun asked in confusion.

Loki nodded, "Yes... You see Kelsey was chasing me near the creek, but she tripped over rocks instead. She had huge cuts that needed to be tended."

Kelsey carefully moved from one pillar to another, coming closer to the gang without getting caught. The closer she got, the more she could hear Loki's voice crystal clear. She couldn't believe how Loki's lie became believable. She almost believed it herself. Half of his story was true, she did chase him, she fell; but the part when she had cuts instead of frostbites was a lie. It's obvious that he didn't want his friends to know about the real injuries, he might've caused.

"Is she alright?" Fandral asked.

"She's fine," Loki assured his friends. "She's sleeping in her chambers now. If I were you, I mustn't disturb her."

The Warriors Three bought Loki's story, but Sif didn't look convinced.

"Where are you off to, Loki?" Sif asked nicely, her voice was opposite from her suspicious gaze.

"To see Mother. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going," Loki started walking again. Kelsey needed Sif and the Warriors Three to go, so she could resume her task.

"Let's go," Sif began leading her group. "We should check on Kelsey."

"But Loki said she's sleeping," Fandral pointed out, following beside her.

"It won't hurt to check without disturbing her, if she _is_ sleeping."

_Shit,_ Kelsey inwardly cursed herself. They're going to find out that she's not really in her room, and they'll start searching the palace until they do find her. It's too late to go back. If she did decide to return to her room, she couldn't remember where it was. No. She must continue to follow Loki and fast. She left her hiding place and resumed following Loki.

Luckily, he didn't go too far, but he was fast. Kelsey sped up her pace, but that was a mistake. Her footsteps captured Loki's attention, making him stop his pace. She stayed behind a pillar, just when Loki turned.

Kelsey stayed out of sight, and covered her mouth and nose, keeping herself from making noises like heavy breathing. Her heart was racing more than it was before. She could feel a bead of sweat on her forehead dangerously close to her stitches. Once she felt the salty sweat hit her cut, Kelsey bit her lower lip, keeping a hiss of stinging pain from escaping her mouth. Her cut was burning, same with her frostbites. At least, she's not cold anymore. She felt the urge to take off her robes, but that would leave her only in her undergarments. She'll take the robes off once she return to bed.

Loki could've sworn he heard footsteps and heavy breathing behind him, only to find no one in sight. "Hello?" Loki secretly pulled out his thin dagger in case danger was lurking in the shadows. "I know someone is out there." He growled taking a couple steps forward, "Come and face me or be a coward!" He waited for his stalker to come forth. Kelsey didn't dare to move. She felt like she's playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. She was sadly the mouse, while Loki was a panther, an unpredictable one at that.

What seemed like an eternity, she heard footsteps once again, but didn't follow him until she counted to sixty. It was a risk that she might lose him, but she wanted his suspicions to die down. Her theory that he'll stop to look was correct. She could hear him stop, but he resumed walking. When his footsteps grew faint, now's the time to move.

Loki eventually led Kelsey to a large, golden door. She didn't know what room Loki was heading, but he disappeared inside. She ran to the door, and pressed her ear against the door, hoping that she could listen in. Maybe Loki was telling the truth, and that he's seeing the queen. This should be Frigga's room.

Kelsey was too busy trying to listen in, she didn't hear someone approaching her.

"You!"

Kelsey gasped and whirled around, seeing two guards and the last person she wanted to see - Odin.

"Your majesty," Kelsey bowed her head to him, locking her eyes on the grounding, avoiding his stern gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly.

_Second chance, _Kelsey thought to herself. If she was playing the Nancy Drew game series and was messing up, she would've clicked second chance in a heartbeat. Sadly, this was reality. There's no take backs or second chances.

"I asked you a question, girl. What are you doing near the weapon's vault?!"

_The weapon's vault? That's where Loki was really going? Not to see his mother?_

"Answer me!" Odin demanded angrily, causing Kelsey to flinch in fear. Not wanting to anger the king any longer, she spilled only one name in a whisper.

"Loki."

The name was quiet, but Odin understood her. Loki was in the weapon's vault. He pushed her aside and stomped inside the vault. Kelsey was about to go inside, but thought better of it. Even if she did decide to go in, Odin already slammed the door behind him. She resumed her snooping position. Pressing her ear against the door to hear voices, not caring if the guards were standing behind her.

**~000~**

Odin entered to see his son holding an artifact, he didn't want him to touch.

"Stop!" Odin yelled, but knowing it was too late. Loki got his hands on the Casket of Winters, not bothering to put it back after Odin told him otherwise.

"...Am I cursed?" Loki asked in a fear tone with his back turned to Odin.

"No." Odin replied simply.

Loki slowly placed the casket back into place and asked in a whisper, "What am I?"

"You're my son."

Loki turned around, facing his father. Much to Loki's horror, his color changed. His skin was dark-blue. His eyes were bloody red. His form was like the Frost Giants in Jotunheim.

"What more than that?" Loki hissed, as his true form faded back into his Asgardian mask. He approached his father, staring right at him, demanding answers. "The casket wasn't the _only_ thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin paused for a minute when his son reached the bottom step.

"...No," Odin admitted quietly. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die...Laufey's son."

Loki looked away from his father. Tears of betrayal burned his eyes.

"Laufey's son?" Loki choked out.

"Yes," Odin confirmed.

Loki looked back at his _adoptive_ father, "Wh-why?! You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take _me_?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No." Loki shook his head, catching Odin's lie instantly. "You took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki demanded. When Odin didn't answer, Loki's emotions overcame him.

"TELL ME!" He cried, pain and desperation in his voice.

Outside the vault, Kelsey flinched from Loki's sudden cry. Something was going on between the father and son. She wished that she could hear what they're talking about. All she can hear were muffles, except Loki's screaming. If the king and prince could speak up louder, Kelsey could hear more clearly.

"I thought I could unite our kingdoms one day," Odin admitted, "bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace through you."

"Wh-what?" Loki whispered.

"But those plans no longer matter."

Loki was hurt, betrayed by the parents, whom he thought loved him. All his questions were now answered, and it's not just the questions that involved Kelsey. He heard questions from other Asgardians about why's his skin cold, when Thor's was warm; why Loki didn't capture his either parent's resemblance, when Thor captured his father's; or how he possessed special abilities that's not Asgardian. Now Loki realized that he wasn't Odin's son, only his tool.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic! Locked up here until you might have use of me!" Loki said it as a statement than a question, obviously angry and beginning to cry.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked.

"You could've told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?!"

"You're my son." Odin replied calmly, "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What?! Because I-I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?!" He asked in disgust.

"No..." Odin shook his head, feeling a bit weak.

Loki ignored his father's denial as he continued, "You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years!" Loki growled, coming up the stairs towards his father, who collapsed to the stairs, reaching his hand out for his son for help. "Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yelled.

It was too late for Odin as his reaching hand fell onto his chest, falling into unconsciousness.

Loki realized his father's state, and kneeled down next to the king, cautiously placing a hand on top of his. He looked down at his father in sadness. His father - the king - fell into the Odin sleep. What had he done?

Kelsey was outside, narrowing her eyes in confusion, no longer hearing voices. The last thing she heard was Loki screaming how it all made sense now. What made sense? What did Loki find out?

She didn't have time to think, because she heard Loki cry out for the guards' help. The guards didn't hesitate to storm inside the vault. Kelsey quickly hid behind another pillar to avoid being seen. She peered around the corner to find the guards again, they were carrying the unconscious king. Loki followed right behind them.

Kelsey gasped at the king's current state, but quickly covered her mouth and turned back out of sight. It was too late to take back that stupid moment. Loki stopped his pace and whirled at Kelsey's direction.

He took two steps closer to Kelsey's hiding spot, narrowing his eyes at it intently. He stared at it for a long minute, before he reluctantly hurried back to the guards. Kelsey exhaled through her nose with relief. She wanted to follow them, to see what would happen next; but Kelsey put herself into enough danger for tonight. She needed to return to her room and sleep it off. The problem now was to find the door to her room.

It felt like almost thirty minutes, and Kelsey was still lost and not in bed. She really wished that she was provided with a map. She wanted sleep.

"Kelsey?"

Kelsey turned to see Sif behind her.

"Sif," Kelsey greeted her with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Sif replied, approaching the mortal. "Loki told me that you scraped yourself during our game."

Kelsey looked down at her bandages fore-arms, shrugging innocently, looking up at Sif with a smile, "Oh, yeah, I suffered a case of bad luck. I'm sorry we didn't let you guys know-"

Sif raised her hand up, silencing Kelsey, "It's alright, Kelsey. I'm relieved to know that it's nothing serious. But I thought you were in bed... at least that's what Loki told me."

"I did... but I was going to the healing room for my other cut," Kelsey pointed at the stitches on her head. "But I somehow got lost."

"Oh, well, why didn't you ask a guard or a maid to guide you?"

"Couldn't find one," Kelsey lied with a smile.

"Well, if you wish to go to the healing room-"

"No," Kelsey shook her head, "It's too late for me..." Kelsey paused to yawn, "I'm really tired and want to go to bed."

"Oh... Then follow me."

**~000~**

Kelsey was glad for Sif's assistance and helped her get unlost. She waved goodbye and thanked her friend as she entered her room. She pushed the heavy door shut and exhaled with relief. She's glad that no one suspected her. She turned around.

"Holy crap!" Kelsey cried out, seeing Loki standing a few feet from her near the bed.

He didn't seem angry or sad, he acted like his sweet self. There's something wrong with that picture.

"Hello, Kelsey," his voice was opposite to his friendly face. It held a hint of frustration and irritation.

"Loki, it's you." Kelsey forced a smile, "You scared me. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Loki smirked pacing around her bed, "Just want to stop by and check on you... only to find you not in bed. So tell me, Kelsey... Where have you wander off?"

"Um..." Kelsey looked away, avoiding his gaze, but still held her friendly smile, "I-I forgot my nightly visit with Eir. She was supposed to check my stitches. It stings a bit, so I was hoping she'll give me medicine for it."

"I see... and you ignored the jar, I gave you earlier?"

"I... I didn't know it was use for cuts too. I thought it was use for frostbites only." She looked up at Loki with a laugh.

He stared at her intently, before he laughed himself. Kelsey laughed with him, thinking that he bought her lies. A part of her felt off at how he's interacting with her. Should he have caught her lying? After all, he's known to be the god of lies. His father was unconscious! Why did he choose to come here in the first place?

"Oh, Kelsey..." He kept his smile, but his demeanor was questionable. "I would've bought that if you weren't smiling so much."

Kelsey's smile faltered, changed into a confusing one, "What?"

Loki's face changed into one that a monster use to scare his victims. He bared his teeth and growled like a angry animal. Kelsey let out a scream, reaching her hands up defensively, telling Loki to stay away. He obviously didn't bother to listen. She turned to exit the room, but he pinned her against the door. He pressed his hands at both sides of her head, keeping her from escaping.

Kelsey's now face to face with the monster she read in her history book. She was warned by Sif to stay away, or else there will be consequences. This was what happened if she ever got in Loki's bad side. She didn't know how or why she's on Loki's bad side. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Come on, Kelsey." He hissed out, a smirk twitched across his lips, "Lie to me again. Lie to me again and see what happens."

"Loki, you're scaring me!" Kelsey cried out, pounding the door with her foot, hoping she'll get attention from outside. She wanted to escape Loki's grasp. This wasn't the man who was reading to her and caressing her at the library. This wasn't the man who saved her life. This wasn't the man who tended her injuries. What happened earlier must've pushed him, pushed him to do demented things.

Loki caught a glimpse of Kelsey's foot banging against the door. Avoiding unwanted attention, he grabbed her shoulders, not touching her bare skin, and slammed her to a wall.

Kelsey's mouth became agape, feeling her back stung from the slam on the wall, "What the hell?!" Kelsey's instincts were to fight back, do anything she could to escape. The plan was useless because Loki was stronger than her, his body pinned her tight against the wall. Their faces were close, too close for Kelsey's comfort. She hated the invasion of personal space.

"Loki, please," Kelsey begged, "get off of me!"

"How about you do both of us a favor, and tell me the truth?"

"What are you talking about?!" Kelsey demanded, struggling against Loki's grasp.

Loki let out a wicked chuckle, "That's right. Keep lying. But we both know that won't do us any good. You of all people should know that you can't lie to me. I'm the God of Mischief and Trickery. I know when somebody's lying before he starts _speaking_!" He growled the last word in anger.

"Loki, let me go!" Kelsey pleaded once more, "Calm down! This isn't the way!"

Loki ignored her as he continued, "Don't play coy with me, Kelsey. I know that it was _you_ who followed me tonight. I heard your loud footsteps, your heavy breathing. I saw your shadow behind the columns. I'm not CLUELESS!"

"Okay!" Kelsey cried in surrender, "I'll tell you everything, just get off!"

Loki stared at her, considering her promise, "Do I have your word?"

"Yes!" She cried, saying anything just as long as he stay away.

After a minute of consideration, he reluctantly released his hold on her and took a few steps back, locking his eyes on hers. Kelsey had a minute to catch her breath and pulled her shoulders back, stretching it. She still felt the pain down her spine.

"Kelsey," Loki began, having a warning tone of voice, "I'm waiting."

"I..." Kelsey exhaled for breath, until she found her voice to speak, "I did it... I followed you."

"I know that!" Loki said coldly. "What I want is to know why."

"I w-wanted to talk to you."

"Why? Why didn't you call for me, instead of being a lousy sneaker? Why didn't you follow my command and went to bed?"

"Because I couldn't!" Kelsey cried, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You knew something! I can see it in your eyes! You knew what happened to me! And I refuse to stay in the dark! I want to know what caused the frostbites!"

"And now you possess the answers you seek. You should learn to mind. Your own. B_usiness_." He hissed every word dangerously.

"You gave me the bites! It _is_ my business!"

Loki growled at her viciously like a true panther. Kelsey so much wanted to run and hide behind his mother. He's scaring her. She feared that he'll pounce at any moment.

Loki exhaled and slapped his hands against his side, "Well, I don't need to explain it to you. You heard the whole thing. You now know what I truly am."

Kelsey furrowed her brows, confused by his words. What was he exactly? She didn't get that piece of information when listening through the door to the weapon's vault. All she heard were mumbles. What's he talking about? Who was he? _What_ was he? She wanted to ask, but clenched her jaw when Loki approached her. She pressed herself against the wall, looking up at Loki in fear.

"But lets get one thing straight, _you mewling quim,_" Loki began, coming closer to her personal space once again.

_'What did he just called me?' _Kelsey asked to herself.

"If you ever speak a word of this to anyone, there will be _severe_ consequences."

Kelsey averted his gaze.

"Look at _me_!" he commanded.

Kelsey looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Kelsey felt a lump in her throat, her eyes burning with tears.

"I need an answer," Loki was losing his patience.

If Kelsey didn't reply soon, she didn't know what's going to happen. It's better to answer now, or else Loki does something insane.

"No," she replied shakily.

Loki let out a sigh, "Good. Now are you going to do as I command this time? Hmm?"

"Yes."

Loki gave her a smirk with satisfaction, "Excellent. Now that we understood one another, it's time for you to rest. We both have a big day tomorrow." Loki moved away from her, heading out the door. "Pleasant dreams."

As soon as he left, Kelsey collapsed to the floor, broke down crying, hugging herself for comfort.

Never had she ever been assaulted like this. She'd seen people who had been raped, robbed, or beaten on the news. She had no idea what it's like to be the victims, but didn't want to know. Tonight, she understood what it's like for the victims. It made her feel weak and vulnerable, she hated that feeling. She wanted to be tough and strong. She tried to be for the last six years, and the demi-god in front of her made her feel like that weak little girl again. She hated him for doing this to her. What had she ever done to deserve his threat and this type of harassment?

"M-Mom," she whispered, looking at the window from the other side of her. The stars were out, but the moon wasn't. She wanted to reach out to the heavens for her family's comfort. "Mom, I need you," she pleaded in tears, resting her head on her knees, hugging them close to her chest. She wasn't sure if she could sleep tonight.

**A/N: Well, this relationship has gone from bad to worse. Is Loki going to be super evil for the rest of the series, or will he realize that what he had done was wrong?**

**Next chapter involves a blooming relationship between Thor and Jane; someone knows the truth; and a new problem has arise.**

**Thank you: Coy Serum and fastreader12 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Yukikaze from love Yaoi, Xakura Revolution, and brgladney99 for adding this story to their favorites list.**

**06bromleys, Yukikaze from love Yaoi, and brgladney99 for adding this story to their alert list. Also to everyone else who took the time to this fic.**

**For those who vote my poll at my profile page, I started it over, because I didn't include the parings. You can vote again if you want.**

**Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 22: Loyalty

_**Chapter 22: Loyalty**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Jane and Thor were in the glasshouse, currently recreating equipment that S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen.

"Screwdriver," Jane commanded.

Thor turned to see a bunch of tools lying on the table. He had no idea what the tools were or how to use them. Taking a guess, he picked up a random tool, hoping that it was the right one.

Jane thanked him, taking the tool, but quickly looked at to see that he didn't give her the screwdriver as requested, "Thor, this is a wrench."

"Oh," Thor lowered his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I never done anything like this before at my world. I never craft anything like this in my life."

Jane let out a laugh, "I can see that." She looked up to see Thor even more embarrassed, and her laughter made it worse. She placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, "But you're learning. You're trying, that's all that matters."

Thor's mouth twitched into a smile, "You are very kind." His eyes lowered on the crafted machine in front of them, "The only time I have seen a woman having her hands dirty is when she was making vases."

"Really? They never do anything the boys do?"

Thor tilted his head to the side, having one woman come to mind, "Sif."

"Sif?"

"She journeys with me in battle. She is the only woman I know who can handle a sword."

Jane raised her brows, "She?"

Thor nodded and smiled, "Yes. She is a good friend to me."

Jane stepped past him to get the screwdriver, and quickly turned back to the machine without giving Thor eye contact, "Was she more than that?"

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I-I mean w-was she... was she like a girlfriend or something?"

Thor was silent for a moment, before he burst into laughter.

Jane whirled to face him questionably, "What?"

Thor shook his head, "No, Jane, Sif and I are not like that at all. If anything, she is like a sister to me."

"Really?"

Thor nodded, confirming it.

Jane sighed with relief, "Oh, good." Her eyes widened, realizing what she just said. She turned back to him, "I-I mean it-it's good that you have a friend who's like family to you." She turned away, feeling her cheeks heat up. Why was she blushing like this? Why would she care if Sif was Thor's girlfriend?

"So do you have anyone special in Asgard?" she let the words roll off her tongue without thinking.

Thor shook his head, "No. Not at the moment."

"Um..." Jane licked her lips, realizing that her mouth was dry. She used the screwdriver on her machine and asked, "Could you give me some water, please?"

Thor nodded, "Certainly." He went to the kitchen to do just that.

Jane tried to tighten the screw, but find it difficult, because her hands were shaken and her breathing uneasy. What's wrong with her? She never acted this way before.

"Easy, Jane," she whispered to herself, "Don't let him affect your work. He's just a guy. He's only a guy-"

"I have your water, Jane!" Thor returned with a bottle water in his hand.

His outburst caused Jane to drop her screwdriver, the pointy end scratched her hand as it fell onto the ground. She yelped at the now stinging sensation on her palm.

"Jane!" Thor placed the bottle on the workbench and rushed over to Jane's side, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay," Jane assured him, looking at the scratch that started bleeding, "Just a scratch." She lowered herself onto her knees to pick up the screwdriver.

"Here, allow me," Thor was on his knees as well.

"No, it's fine," Jane insisted.

At the same time, Jane's hand and Thor's grasped either end of the screwdriver. Their skin barely making contact. They raised their heads and stared into each other's eyes once more. Jane saw his beautiful eyes before, but she managed to get a better look, because of daytime. They're even more beautiful in the day, than night.

The burning pain on Jane's hand brought her back to reality.

"Thank you," Jane raised herself, taking the screwdriver with her. She placed it on the workbench and took a sip from the bottled water, Thor provided her.

Thor captured Jane's hand, much to her protest, and inspected the fresh wound, "You're bleeding."

Jane looked at her hand and nodded, "Yeah. I-I should tend to that, before it gets infected." She walked around the bench and headed to the drawers to find a spare first aid kit inside. Thor followed her, watching her take a sterile dressing and placed it on the hand. She lifted her hand up and rushed to the kitchen sink. Thor noted that she had forgotten the first aid kit. Wanting to help, he picked up the kit and hurried his way to Jane.

Jane was washing the wound under the faucet, hissing out in pain. Blood slowly disappeared from view as the water rinsed it away. With her free hand she took a piece of paper towel to dry her hands, still wincing from the stinging sensation. She sat down on the table, only to realize that she left the first aid kit at the lab.

"Damn it," she cursed. She was about to stand, only to see Thor standing by the door with the kit in his hand. She sighed with relief, happy to sit back down on her chair.

Thor sat across from her and carefully took her hand.

"No," Jane pulled away from his grasp, "that's okay I-"

"Jane, allow me," Thor insisted. When she didn't protest, he took her hand again, and opened the kit with his free one.

"Do you know anything about treating cuts?" Jane asked with amusement as Thor stared at the products, not sure which one to use first.

"You can tell me what to do," Thor offered.

Not wanting to be stubborn, she let Thor take the wheel and instructed him what to do. He listened and treated her hand with great care. What fascinated her was how his rough looking hands were bandaging the wound gently, when his hands were used for getting dirty and handling heavy objects. She could sit and watch him tie her bandage in a tiny knot for hours.

"You certainly know how to do things," Thor complimented her. "When my friends and brother were wounded, I had to take them to the healers."

"You have healers?"

"Of course. I maybe a demi-god, but we're not invincible. We _can _get hurt, or worse die."

"Well, if I didn't have any medical training, I would've check myself in a hospital."

He looked up at her in pleasant surprise, "You are a healer?"

"Sort of. I mean I did go to medical school after graduating high school, my parents' wishes..."

"Your family wanted you to be a healer?"

Jane nodded, "Mm-hm. But the truth is it's not really my passion. So I decided to go to Culver and be an astrophysicist instead."

"And what of your family?"

Jane pressed her lips together, shaking her head, "My parents weren't happy. They were doctors, so they wanted their kids to be doctors too; but they got over it, and let me and my sister be what we wanted to be."

"If you have a passion for something, you should continue to follow that passion for you, not your parents."

"I know, and you know what? I think I'm doing okay."

Thor smiled, "That's wonderful to hear." His eyes drifted to at the walls, seeing pictures of a family. He stood up from the chair to take a closer look. Jane followed him to see his eyes on one particular photo of a family of four.

"Is this your family?" Thor asked.

She looked at the photo of her sister, Wendy, holding a one year old child, standing next to her husband, who's giving their _brunette_ daughter a piggy back ride. They were in front of a large castle with people in the background.

"That's Wendy's family," Jane explained.

"Who's Wendy?"

Jane stared at the photo with a sad smile and tears welling up her eyes, "My sister."

Thor didn't notice her about to cry, he just kept asking questions. "She owns a kingdom?"

Jane laughed, shaking her head, "No. They went to Disney World. It's a theme park in Orlando, Florida. I was there with them, when I took the pic."

"Who's with her?"

Jane pointed at the man next to Wendy wearing sunglasses, "That's Patrick, her husband and my brother-in-law - he was a good surgeon." Next, she pointed at the toddler, "This is AJ."

"AJ?" Thor questioned her, "I met the boy, and he didn't look anything like the infant."

Jane laughed at Thor's stupidity, "That's because it was taken years ago."

Thor nodded in understanding, "Ah..." His eyes landed on the ten year old, smiling and holding onto her father's back. "This must be Kelsey then."

Jane smiled sadly, "Mm-hm. She'd grown up since that day. Dying her hair blonde, getting out of braces, about to graduate high school."

"Wendy and Patrick have beautiful children," Thor commented.

"If they were here, they would be happy to take your compliment."

Thor stepped to the left, looking at a next photo of Jane wrapping her arm around an elderly woman, who's holding the same toddler from the previous photo; her now _blonde_ granddaughter behind her was resting her hands on her grandmother's shoulders. There was a Christmas tree in the background.

"Who's this lovely woman?" Thor asked curiously, pointing at the elderly woman.

"That's Alberta, the kids' grandma. She's a little pushy and stubborn when things don't go her way, but she does it because she wants what's best for the kids. I mean she dropped everything at her home in Oklahoma just to help me take care of the children."

Thor smirked, "That sounds like my father. I would love to meet her and the rest of your family."

Jane's smile faltered. To avoid getting caught crying, she rushed back inside the lab to finish the machine.

"Jane!" Thor ran after her filled with concern. He watched her resuming her work frantically.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No! No!" Jane sniffled, refusing to meet his gaze, "I think we should continue working on this. Uh..." She looked at the machine, acting frazzled, "Hand me the wrench, would you?"

Thor turned around, picking up the object he'd mistaken for the screwdriver. He handed it to her, still kept a worry look on his face.

"I am very sorry if I offended you, Jane."

"You didn't offend me," Jane assured him in a hoarse voice. "I just realized that we need to finish work. What time is it?" She looked at her watch, and immediately dropped her tool again, "Shit!"

"Jane?" Thor questioned her with concern.

"Shit! I can't believe this!" Jane frantically rushed to the living room to get the keys to the van.

"What's wrong?!"

"I'm supposed to pick up AJ from school today. Garrett and Darcy would've done it for me, but they said they'll be unavailable today. I don't know what they're up to, but the truth is I don't care. Now _I_ have to do it; and not only am I going to be Godmother of the Year, but I'm going to be way behind on my work."

"Jane, I-I do not mind picking the boy up for you," Thor offered.

"That's very sweet of you, Thor, but you don't know where the school is."

Thor grinned, "Sure, I do. I was with Sir Garrett and Darcy to pick up the child."

Jane paused and faced Thor with confusion, "You were?"

"I followed them to the crafted home with small children playing outside."

"You were with Garrett and Darcy at that time, and you didn't come here to help me?"

Thor's smile faltered, "Well, Sir Garrett said you didn't need me then."

Jane's mouth became agape, couldn't believe what she's hearing. Garrett lied to her. He told her that he and Darcy couldn't find Thor anywhere in town. She knew that Garrett had a big crush on her, but surely, he would do anything she asked him to, not betray her. Another person crossed from her loyalty list.

**~000~**

Thor finally made it to the school and did what Garrett and Darcy had done last time. He went to the back of the building, seeing a playground filled with happy children. His eyes found the blonde hair and blue eyed child swinging on the swing sets looking straight up to the sky, oblivious to the other children. He smiled at the child, imagining himself at his age, playing games and having fun with his own friends and brother.

That peaceful image was tampered when a group of big boys marched their way to the swing set and roughly pushed AJ off his swing. Thor's eyes widened and his mouth became agape in disbelief. The boys were laughing as AJ fell on the ground face down.

"AJ!" Thor ran to the boy's side. He so much wanted to punch the overweight boy who pushed AJ, but he and his friends got away. He helped AJ up, and kneeled down in front of the boy, cupping his small face with both large hands, "AJ, are you alright?"

Analyzing AJ's face, he could see scratch marks on his forehead and a split bottom lip.

"I-I'm okay," AJ dusted the dirt and grass off his clothes.

"Who were those boys?!" Thor demanded harshly.

AJ shook his head, "No one, they're no one."

"Everyone is born with a name, AJ. Don't protect your enemies. Now say their names. Who pushed you?"

AJ was silent, refusing to speak.

Thor sighed in defeat, "Come on."

He picked the boy over his shoulder, causing AJ to squeal in shock.

"W-Where are we going?"

"Home."

**~000~**

Jane was at home, working on the machine, but stopped when she spotted Thor carrying her nephew. He walked inside and placed the boy back on solid ground.

"Hey, AJ," Jane greeted him, "How was school?"

"Great," AJ replied quickly about to head to his room, avoiding Jane from looking at his face, "I need to do homework now. I'll see ya." His hopes came short when Thor stopped him by placing both hands on his shoulders.

"AJ," Thor began in a stern tone, "Is there anything you like to show your aunt?"

Jane's smile faltered, and her face formed into a confused expression, "What?"

Thor turned the boy around, showing Jane the marks.

Jane gasped and rushed to AJ, cupping his face, "My God, AJ! What happened to you?"

"I fell!" AJ lied. Thor blinked in disbelief, not having a clue why AJ didn't tell her the truth. "Off the swings."

Jane huffed, "AJ, honestly, how many times do I tell you not to play too crazy? You received scraps, broken noses, and black eyes. I'm about to run out of hydrogen peroxide." She stood up and took AJ's hand, "Come on. Let's put you back together again."

**~000~**

Hours later, Thor was finally able to leave Jane, so he could have a talk with AJ. He still couldn't believe that AJ was harmed by those boys at the playground, and the worse part was AJ lying about how he got the marks.

He entered AJ's room to see the boy doing Math homework.

AJ perked up and smiled at Thor as if nothing was wrong, "Hey, Thor."

"Hello, AJ," Thor pulled up a tiny chair for him to sit on, "Mind if I keep you company?"

AJ shook his head, "No, Sir."

Thor sat down, only to break the chair and fall onto his butt. "Ah!" Thor grunted in pain, rubbing his back side.

AJ let out a laugh, amused that a big guy like Thor couldn't fit into his tiny chair.

"Maybe you should sit on the bed," AJ suggested quietly.

Thor nodded, "That would be best." He moved to the bed and sighed in content, happy that the bed was stable for his weight.

"Now," Thor began, clasping his hands dramatically, "you and I are going to have talk, AJ."

"I know what you want to talk about, Thor, and trust me, there's nothing to talk about," AJ snapped, continued to work on division.

"Why did you give Jane that false story?" Thor questioned him. "We both know what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it! If that's why you're here, then please go! I'm trying to finish my work."

Thor was silent, considering AJ's request, "Very well." He slapped his thighs as he stood up from the bed, "I'll leave you be."

AJ couldn't believe that worked. He saw Thor as a persistent guy, but he never expected Thor to give up so easily. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. I'll just be outside telling Jane."

AJ's hand ceased and looked up at Thor with wide eyes, "Telling Jane what?"

Thor shrugged, "Well, if you're not going to give me a reason why you lied, I might as well tell Jane the truth myself. Have no fear, young man, you do not have to say anything." Thor was about to leave, but AJ quickly blocked his path by pressing his own body against the door.

"No! You can't do that!" AJ cried.

"And why not?" Thor demanded, "Why would you defend the men who have caused you great harm?!"

AJ shushed him, begging him to be quiet, "I'll tell you if you don't tell Jane."

Thor stayed in that room, listening to AJ's story. Since the first day of third grade, the overweight boy - Lenny Marcorp - and his friends started picking on AJ, stealing his lunch; roughing him a bit; calling him names like _Egg-head__, Dork, the Orphan boy, _or _Mr. Square. _AJ was too afraid to say anything, because Lenny threatened to beat him up more with major injuries.

"I'm such a wimp," AJ grumbled.

"You know what I believe, AJ?" Thor asked.

"What?"

"I think this Lenny boy is a coward."

AJ blinked in confusion, "B-But Thor, you saw him. He's big and strong! His brother plays football!"

"I have no interest in his brother playing... what you said. The only reason Lenny is a coward is because he's picking on smaller men. You, my friend, are the brave one."

"I don't feel brave."

"Maybe so. However, I'll be honored to teach you how to fight back."

"Fight?!" AJ asked as if that's the most ridiculous idea ever.

"You must learn to defend yourself - stand up for yourself. You need to teach that boy a lesson."

"How?"

"Let me show you." Thor got down on his knees and lifted a palm up, "Hit my hand."

AJ stared at it with hesitation.

Thor gave him a reassuring smile, "It won't hurt me."

AJ reluctantly swung his fast and punched Thor's palm.

Thor swapped palms, "Harder."

AJ punched again.

"Harder!" Thor commanded, raising both palms.

AJ threw both fists against both hands.

Thor let out a laugh, "Good punches, but next time punch like this." Thor threw a punch, before swapping his other hand quickly, showing AJ the correct way to hit his opponent. He opened his palms once more, instructing AJ to try again. AJ copied what Thor had done and finished each punch with a grunt.

"Again."

AJ repeated.

"Again!"

AJ hit both of Thor's palms faster.

"Again! Again! Again! Again!"

AJ continued to throw fast punches, accidently throwing the last punch at Thor's nose. AJ gasped and covered his mouth in shock, "I'm so sorry, Thor! I guess I got carried away."

Thor laughed, rubbing his punched nose, luckily AJ didn't hit hard enough for him to bleed, "No worries, my friend. You have done well. Now how do you feel?"

AJ panted for breath while smiling, "Good. Really good."

Thor smiled, patted AJ's shaggy head, "I am glad."

AJ looked up at Thor with a pleading puppy-dog pout, "Can we go again?"

Thor laughed as he resumed his position, letting AJ punch his palms some more.

**~000~**

Jane was cooking supper, stopped when she heard grunting and screaming from AJ's room.

"What are they doing in there?" she asked herself. Before she could investigate, Darcy and the traitor returned home.

Darcy was helping Garrett train for basketball tryouts. Garrett was sweating head to toe, while Darcy was sweat free.

"Where have you been?" Jane demanded.

"School, shooting hoops," Darcy replied, motioning basketball dribbles.

"_I_ was shooting hoops," Garrett corrected her. "You were just throwing them at me. More than one ball."

Darcy shrugged, "You have to learn to be swift. You're welcome."

Garrett rolled his eyes, before looking at Jane's stone-cold face with her arms crossed. She was basically an image of Garret's mother when she was angry. Fear was slowly taking over Garrett's body, noticing something off. Why was Jane looking at him like that? What happened?

"Is something wrong, Jane?" Garrett asked sweetly.

Jane nodded, still keeping that stern motherly look on her face, "Oh yeah, something is very wrong."

Garrett huffed, "Great, what did that crazy man do this time?"

"Oh no." Jane shook her head, "Thor was very helpful. Y_ou_ however, have some explaining to do!"

Garrett blinked in shock, pointing at himself, "M-Me? J-Jane, I don't know-"

"Lie to me again, and you'll regret it!" Jane snapped, causing Garrett to close his jaw shut.

"Again?" Darcy questioned Jane with a raised brow.

"That's right, Darcy. Our good friend - at least that's what I thought - apparently tried to keep Thor away from me the other day. The time I called him, I asked him to tell Thor to come to the glasshouse. He didn't. He lied to me about not seeing Thor; and instead of telling Thor to come back to the glass house, he told him that I didn't need him that day, causing me to work by myself without help!"

Darcy fake gasped, acting clueless, "He did?!"

Garrett gave his dorky companion a dark glare.

"You should be ashamed! I am appalled!"

"What?!" Garrett pointed at Darcy accusingly. "You're just as guilty as I am."

"What?! How dare you accuse me!" Darcy cried. "You were the one who lied to Jane and Thor on our way to the kid's school.

"Wait, you knew?!" Jane pointed at Darcy in disbelief.

Darcy widened her eyes, not saying a word.

"She did!" Garrett stated, "She was with me that day! She accused me of lying, and she did nothing about it. She should be ashamed by you too!"

"You knew?!" Jane asked Darcy.

"W-Well," Darcy began innocently, "I _may_ have figured it out, but-"

Jane scoffed in disgust, "I don't believe this! You stabbed me in the back!"

Meanwhile Thor and AJ came out of the bedroom, finished with the fighting lesson. They stopped the lesson when they heard voices, and couldn't help but leave to find out what's going on. Looking at Jane's angry face, Garrett's apologetic look, and Darcy's guilt face; they figured out what happened. Darcy and Garrett did something stupid to infuriate Jane.

"J-Jane, I-" Garret's words were cut off. Jane didn't want to hear his voice.

"Don't! I thought you cared, I thought you wanted to help, I thought we were in this together!"

"I-I do! I do care!"

"Then how could you lie to me, and to Thor?!"

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, _Sir Garrett deceived me? About what exactly? _He continued to listen intently.

"I did it for you!" Garrett argued, "Jane, he's telling you stories based on Norse Mythology! He is a nut, Jane! I can't believe you're keeping him here! I even can't believe you believe his stories instead of listening to logic!"

"I do believe him!" Jane stated, jumping for Thor's defense, "A wise man once said that anything is possible. Kelsey is in another world, and I need to bring her back!"

"What if you're wrong?!" Garrett asked in a hoarse voice about to cry. "What if Kelsey isn't in another world, and that she was caught in the storm and that's the end of her! What if Erik was right all along and that she's dead; and that crazy dude is wasting everyone's time?!"

Jane stared at Garrett with hurt in her eyes, "You really don't care about Kelsey, do you?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Garrett cried, "I do care! She punched a fat bully for me! She had my back! She was a great friend to me! And you're letting that crazy dude turn you against the people who care about you! I love you!"

Jane scoffed, "I have enough of this! What you have done wasn't love, Garrett! You were selfish! I don't want to see you anymore!"

The rest of people especially Garrett's eyes widened, shocked by Jane's bold statement.

"Jane, you can't mean that!"

"I do!" Jane snapped, "I don't want to see either of you again for now!"

Darcy furrowed her brows in confusion, questioning Jane's words, "Either of you?"

"That's right, Darcy! I can't stand the sight of Garrett and you right now!"

Darcy's mouth became agape in shock, "Me?! What did I do?!"

"You knew about Garrett's lie, but you kept it from me! First, Erik; and now you two. I have a bunch of disloyal people in my life. It seems like my godson and Thor are the _only_ people I can count on to be truthful to me."

"Jane, I'm sorry!" Garrett pleaded. "Don't be angry with me!"

"Don't fire me, Jane!" Darcy begged, "I need those credits! And you don't have a replacement!"

Jane shook her head, "It's time for you to go home, Garrett. I'm sure your parents are starting to worry by now."

"Please, don't hate me," Garrett pleaded quietly, tears threatening to fall.

Looking at Garret's face, he was like a wounded puppy from the abused animal commercial. She let out a sigh, and said calmly, "Good night, Garrett."

Knowing that there's not much he could do, he reluctantly turned away and left the glasshouse. For both their sakes, Garrett shouldn't come back tomorrow morning.

"You're not going to fire me, right?" Darcy asked in a hopeful tone.

Jane sent daggers to Darcy's way, silently telling her to get out of her sight. Knowing that she got the message, Darcy nodded and went to her room, "I'll go now."

After a long period of silence, Jane finally had dinner ready. Only three was sitting on the dinner table, half-enjoying chicken alfredo. Nobody said a word about what happened. It's best if they didn't talk about it.

"It looks like it's just three of us, boys," Jane whispered. "You two are, honestly, the only people I can depend on."

Thor and AJ exchanged a look that was written in guilt. They felt bad that they're both secretly keeping something from her too. They couldn't find the courage to tell her that she was wrong. The last thing they wanted was to add fuel for her anger. What they all don't realize that there's more to come; for their sake, they hope it'll be good. It'll take a miracle to receive something good for a change.

**A/N: Poor Jane. Seems like you can't trust anybody now at days. Things are not looking good for the characters; but don't worry, good things will come... eventually.**

**Next chapter will involve a nightmare, a beautiful song, and the beginning of a fighting match.**

**Thank you: fastereader12 and Anadriel Kane for reviewing.**

**WhoPotterAvenge-X Kane and Lady-BadWolf for adding this story to favorites.**

**WhoPotterAvenge-X Kane and HistoryFreak for adding this story to alerts.**

**There are two stories recently posted, but they're both still in the consideration of making. If you can, read them and review your opinion. I'll appreciate it.**


	24. Chapter 23: The Word I Couldn't Keep

_**Chapter 23: The Word I Couldn't Keep**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

_It was a bright sunny day in Asgard. A group of friends were far away from the castle, playing another round of tag. The silver-tongue, unfortunately for him, was chosen to be the seeker. He was speeding through the trees, only to find the girl dressed in emerald (his favorite color) up in the tree, trying act quiet. She thought she was being sneaky, but her snicker gave her away._

_Loki smirked triumphantly up the tree, "There's not many people who can hide from me."_

_The girl started laughing, when she realized that she had been spotted, "Maybe I want to be found."_

_Loki chuckled at the girl's reply, "If you wanted to be found, then you will lose the game, every time. You and I both know you're going to be the seeker eventually. However, I am a generous god, you come down from that tree, and I'll let you chase me instead of being glued to that spot for tretti."_

_"Yeah, right! We both know that you'll cheat as always. If you want me to be the seeker, you have to catch me."_

_Loki sighed in mock disappointment, "Very well." Before Kelsey knew it, Loki already leaped and climbed on the first branch, hurrying to tag Kelsey. She squealed, knowing that she had to get down from the tree. She refused to be it without a fight. She jumped from the branch and took off with a stumble. It didn't take long for Loki to go after her._

_The only thing he could hear was his own panting breath and Kelsey's taunting laughter._

_"You can't catch me!" Kelsey cried._

_'Oh, yes, I can!' Loki thought with cockiness._

_Kelsey ran as fast as she could, until she ran out of breath. She needed to hide, before Loki could catch her. She hid behind a tree and peer around it to see Loki wasn't found. He disappeared. Knowing Loki, he disappearing wasn't a good sign._

_Her body felt a cold chill down her spine, and her hairs were rising from her arms and legs._

_Then heard a cooling whisper against her ear, "Hello, love."_

_Kelsey gasped and whirled around to see Loki centimeters from her, "HOLY CRAP!"_

_A triumphant smirk curled his white lips, staring at her terrified face._

_"Game over, love. I win."_

_Kelsey lowered her head and sighed with defeat, but quickly ducked under Loki's arm that was pressed against the tree so he could trap her. She took off again, but running slower than the last chase. She must be worn out. Loki used that as an advantage. He pounced at her, and they both tumbled down the hill, laughing and screaming in shock._

_The two made it down the hill with Loki on top of Kelsey, pinning her to the ground._

_"You're it," Loki said with satisfaction._

_The happy moment didn't last for long. The bright skies turned cloudy, the warmth turned cold, and Kelsey's playful expression changed to terrified. She let out a horrified gasp._

_Loki became worried, "Whatever is the matter?"_

_Kelsey let out a scream in pain, writhing against Loki's grip, begging him to release her. Loki complied immediately, and she backed far away from Loki, crying as she was in so much pain. She was rubbing her wrist that turned blistery black._

_Loki widened his eyes in shock._

_Thunder rumbled in the skies, and another scream was made from Kelsey. She was pleading, begging for mercy. Loki didn't know why Kelsey was acting like this, until something froze her, trapped her in an icy chamber._

_"KELSEY!" Loki had no idea what happened to her, until he looked down at his hands. He realized that he was holding onto something, the Casket of Winters. He was already blue skin and red-eyed._

_He dropped the casket and hurried to Kelsey's side, whispering apologies through tears._

_"Kelsey, please! Don't hate me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!"_

_He looked into her brown eyes, witnessed a tear on Kelsey's face that hadn't been wiped by the ice, it was frozen._

_"What have you done?!"_

_Loki whirled around to see Sif, the __Warrior __Three, his adopted parents - all in their horrified state._

_"I-I didn't-"_

_"How could you?!" Volstagg cried, "You froze our friend!" _

_Fandral said angrily. "You betrayed the girl! I should've kept her away from you when I had the chance! She's better with me than you!"_

_"You are the enemy!" Hogun hissed with hatred._

_"I told you!" Sif said, pointing her sword at Loki's chest, "I told you to stay away! Now she is frozen for eternity because of you!"_

_Loki ignored Sif and the Warriors Three's comments. His main focus were on Kelsey's frozen state and his parents._

_"Mother!" Loki pleaded her help, cupping Kelsey's icy cheeks, "Help me! Please!"_

_Frigga shook her head, not looking at her son anymore, but a creature. She couldn't say the words, instead she fainted, caught by her husband._

_"Father!" Loki turned to the last person for hope._

_"It is TOO LATE!" Odin cried. "That mortal is cast onto a frozen prison for eternity. There's nothing we could do for her! But I came up with a solution that can solve everything..." Odin laid his wife on the ground gently._

_"Whatever it is, I'll do it!"_

_Odin pulled out a sword, and plunged it inside the keyhole to open the Bi-Frost. Their surroundings changed quickly from outside of the kingdom to inside of the observatory._

_"I shall disown you - a sad excuse of a son! I shall banish you to your own kind - the Frost Giants - Jotunheim!"_

_Loki gasped, and tears of pain wetted his eyes, "Father, NO! Please!"_

_"I am not your father! You are no son of mine! You are nothing like Thor! You are a weak - a monster!"_

_Loki's pleas reached death ears, they grew silent when Thor appeared beside Odin with a hammer in his hand._

_"B-Brother-"_

_"SILENCE, Fool!" Thor cut him off, "You are guilty of being the enemy of Asgard! You shall be punished!" He turned to his father, "Father, permission to execute this creature."_

_Loki gasped. First, Odin planned to exile him; now, Thor wanted to kill him - his own brother!_

_"No! Please!"_

_"You are king now, Thor," Odin replied, ignoring Loki's pleas, "Do what you must." Odin walked away without looking back. He abandoned his son, left him to die, just like Loki's biological parentage did to him as an infant._

_"I, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, shall kill the traitor!" Thor jumped off the platform and raised his hammer in the air, ready to strike his target._

_"NO!" Loki shield his eyes with his arms, refusing to see his own demise._

**~000~**

Loki bolted upward in bed, waking up with a gasp and cold sweat. He was panting for breath and was looking at his surroundings, relieved to see that he's still in his room. What happened was just a nightmare. What if what happened to Kelsey and the revelation was only a nightmare?

To make sure, Loki got up from bed and went through the bathroom passage, that was connected with his room and Thor's - technically, Kelsey's room. He entered the girl's bathroom room quietly. She was in bed under the warm furs, and not frozen stone - much to his relief.

The girl was lying on her side, snoring deeply. He heard Thor snore from his own room, though it was a lot louder than Kelsey's. Hers was the kind that can make Loki fall into a deep sleep. Maybe it could, he wasn't sure. The past few days Loki's sleep was peaceful, until tonight.

With the revelation in mind, he needed to check to see what happened was real. He slithered his way to Kelsey's bed, and carefully lifted the covers. Much to his dismay, she was only wearing undergarments. He was guilty about invading her like this, but he was thankful that she wasn't completely nude.

His nightmare came true as he saw the bandages around her wrists. He noticed tear stains on her face. She had been crying. It was real. What happened last night was real. He terrorized, harmed, and threatened Kelsey. He put his father into the Odin sleep, who'll probably never wake again. What happened was all his doing. He will never look at his reflection the same again. He'll see only a monster.

Now that Loki recognized his true parentage, his main priority was to avoid it at all cost. If he must give his true friend (the only woman, besides his mother, who cared for him) the cold shoulder so she won't have another frostbite again, then so be it. He was too strong and powerful for a mere mortal like Kelsey. They can never be friends - it won't work. This would hurt them both, but this was for the best.

Loki lowered his hand to caress her thick hair, but quickly pulled away. The last time he touched someone, it led to deadly consequences. Instead, he lowered his head, only centimeters away from her face.

He said in a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

He pulled away and quickly exited the room, forcing himself not look back at his good friend. Once he stepped through that door, he knew that would be the last time he'll associate her as a good man.

"_It's for the best."_

Once the bathroom door closed, the girl woke up with a gasp, could've sworn that she felt an icy cold breeze against her face.

**~000~**

Loki wasn't the only one trying to avoid Kelsey; for she was trying to avoid him. After the confrontation she had with Loki, she wanted nothing more than to keep her distance from him. She's afraid of him. He made her feel weak, and Kelsey didn't like feeling this way. He was like the mean Beast from the movie. She wished she was like Belle, the bookworm was brave and held a firm hand when it came to standing up to jerks like Loki.

Kelsey admitted that she may have anger problems, and could understand where Loki was coming from; but that's still no excuse for hurting her like he did. She didn't know how long it would take for Loki to calm down, her bet was two weeks.

When Kelsey woke up freezing, she requested breakfast in her room to avoid Loki and his father at all cost. She removed the bandages around her arms, relieved to see her light tan skin again. She wandered through the garden, finally managed to find the kingdom's exit without help.

As she was walking, she noticed a faint singing nearby. She couldn't recognize the voice, but she's positive that it was a girl with a sweet voice. She followed the musical voice as the song became clear with words.

_"A foreign shore behind me and a hundred more to go... __On stormy seas and starless nights, caught on a cold wind's blow... __So many years have put my battered bow up to the test... __A long-forgotten promise coming home at last to rest..."_

Kelsey wanted to know who's angel voice belonged to. She peered around the corner to see...

"Sif?" Kelsey whispered. Sif was sitting Indian style with a daisy in her hand. This was so out of character. There's no way Sif could be the one singing. Her voice was firm and strong. The singing was too sweet and angelic.

Then, the beautiful song continued.

_"__For even in this darkness, something calls for me to find... __And cities may all turn to ash, and stone walls fall to time... __My love still lies there buried under silent ice in sleep... __A grave left unattended by the word I couldn't keep..."_

Kelsey stayed quietly, wanting to hear more. Her wish didn't come true when Sif noticed somebody present. Sif quickly stood up, stomping on the flowers in the process, drawing her sword out, aiming it at Kelsey.

Kelsey lifted her hands up defensively, "Sif, it's me!"

"Kelsey?" Sif lowered her sword. "Valhalla, I didn't see you there," Sif cleared her throat, putting her sword away, acting like nothing had happened. "So you... how are you loving the royal garden?"

"It's beautiful," Kelsey replied, fiddling with a tulip underneath her fingertips. "What song were you singing a moment ago?"

Sif widen her eyes, "What song? I don't know what you're talking about."

Kelsey looked up at Sif with a sheepish smile, "I heard you singing. You surprised me, Sif."

"You were spying on me?!" Sif asked the question in shock than anger.

"Not intentionally," Kelsey reassured her. "I was just passing by. You have a great voice, I wanted to hear it."

Sif sighed, looking away from Kelsey, clearly embarrassed.

"I mean it, Sif," Kelsey insisted, "You're really good. Do the others know you got a voice of an angel?"

"No!" Sif said quickly, "And it's going to stay that way."

"Why not?" Kelsey asked, taken back by Sif's reply.

"Because it's none of their business. I'm a warrior not a serenade. If they found out about this, I will live in shame for eternity. I might as well leave Asgard, and camp naked in Jotunheim."

Kelsey raised her brows, "That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"No." Sif looked at Kelsey with a pleading puppy-dog pout, "Please, Kelsey, you cannot tell anyone about what you have witnessed. I beg you."

"_If you ever speak a word of this to anyone, there will be severe consequences."_

Kelsey didn't forget Loki's threat. It haunted her to the core, it made her shiver with fear. She prayed that she won't see him today... hopefully till she's fully healed and can go back home.

To avoid another confrontation, Kelsey had to agree to keep Sif's secret. Even if she wasn't threatened with her life, she would never embarrass Sif like that.

"I won't say anything," Kelsey promised.

Sif sighed with relief, placing a hand over her chest, regaining normal breaths, "I am forever grateful."

"So the song?" Kelsey asked, "You're going to tell me about it?"

Sif shrugged, "It's just a song."

"No details? Did you hear it from a friend? Learned it from family? From what I can tell, it sounded like a love song."

"It is, but it's not the kind you think. It was a tribute for my father."

"Your father?"

"He was a warrior - like myself. My mother sung that song to me as a lullaby, but I knew the meaning, after all, I know poetry."

"_You_ know poetry?"

"Again, never speak of it to anyone," Sif said in warning tone. "Right?"

Kelsey nodded, "I get it. I didn't know you like poems."

"I sometimes write them. It's a hobby that helps kill the time when I'm not fighting with the men."

"It was nice of your mother to have a song tribute for your dad. I'm sure that he loved it."

Sif looked away and lowered her head, "He would... If he was alive."

Kelsey's face faltered, her breath caught in her throat. "W-What?"

"He didn't die in vain, he died in honor at battle. He inspired me to become what I am today. He was always there for me, whether he is in Valhalla or here." She let out a sad laugh, "My mother was against the idea of me becoming one of the men, saying it's no place for a lady to risk her life and bear a heavy sword."

Kelsey smiled, "Ha! Sounds like my grandma. Always critical." The thought of her grandmother made Kelsey's eyes water a bit, same when she thought of her father, moments ago.

"You must miss him."

Sif nodded, "I do."

"That song really is beautiful," Kelsey complimented her. "If I had my iPod, I would've record your song and listen to it for hours."

Sif's lips pressed into a thin line, "I appreciate your flattering compliments, but I rather not let you do that. It's private... just between me and my father."

"I understand."

"Thank you again, Kelsey, for keeping this a secret."

"No problem."

**~000~**

After school, Thor was sitting on a bench, watching the little kids play at the playground. He's waiting for AJ to come out of class, so he could encourage the boy to fight back with Lenny Marcorp.

"Hey, Mew-Mew."

Thor looked over both shoulders to see Garrett and Darcy sitting on the bench, each side of him.

"Sir Garrett, Darcy, what do I owe this pleasure?" Thor asked.

"We saw you outside the diner. You seemed kinda in a hurry, so Brad and I decided to follow you to see what you're up to," Darcy explained.

"I was in the middle of my soda," Garrett grumbled.

"Oh, get over it, Brad. You were just as curious as I was."

Thor stared at Garrett, noticing that something was bothering him. Garrett must've taken what happened last night hard.

"How are you feeling, Sir Garrett?" Thor asked with concern.

Garrett scoffed, "You care?"

Thor was taken back by his comment, "Of course, I care. How can I not?"

"I lied to you," Garrett pointed out. "Jane did call me that day. She told me to tell you to come back to the glasshouse. I didn't."

Thor nodded, "I see."

"Look, I don't know who you are exactly, or what you're telling me is the truth or bullshit; but I care for her. I was trying to protect her."

Thor stared straight ahead at the playground, nodding in agreement, "I know how that feels. Taking drastic measures for the people you care for."

Garrett looked up at Thor suspiciously. Still keeping his gaze, he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "How is she doing?"

"I don't know," Thor replied.

"You must know something," Darcy said. "Was she angry? A tad upset? Up to the point that she's going to fire me?"

Thor looked at her horrified, "She did not say anything about setting you on fire?"

Darcy let out a laugh, shaking her head, "No. No. Thor, it's a figure of speech. I'm asking if I'm going to lose my job."

Thor furrowed his brows in deep thought, "She never said a word about it. I dare not say anything about last night, fear that she might become upset."

Garrett and Darcy had done their best to stay clear from Jane as far away as possible. They're the last people she wanted to see right now.

"Could you like maybe talk to her?" Darcy asked, "Put in a good word for us."

"I can try, but I doubt it would work." Thor's lips curled upward, "She's far too stubborn for her own good."

Garrett laughed, "Yeah, she is... that's what I like about her."

"One thing we have in common." Thor's face changed into a serious one, "Listen well, Sir Garrett, it is not my intention to come between you and her. I am sorry for whatever trouble I caused to tear you two apart."

Darcy snorted into laughter. Garrett and Thor looked over at Darcy questionably, silently asking what's amusing her.

"Do you seriously think... that she and Gary are... together?!" Darcy asked in between laughter. Garrett rolled his eyes.

"They are not courting?"

"HELL NO!"

"I wish," Garrett grumbled. "Obviously, she likes you."

Thor shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious, Thor. I've seen the way she looks at you. I hoped that one day Jane might come around and look at me the same way. I'm eighteen, it's legal for me to date older women."

"I'm sorry, Sir Garrett."

Garrett huffed, "I so much wanted to blame you, thinking that you're just a conman... but a part of me wonder if you're just deluded and have no idea what you're doing."

"Believe me when I say this, Sir Garrett, I mean her no harm. I want to go back home like you want Kelsey to come home."

"Aww," Darcy wrapped her arm around Thor, "Come on, Gary, you can't deny that face." Darcy grasped his face with her thumb and fore finger, forcing to pucker his lips.

Garrett rolled his eyes, "I admit for a minute there, when you first saw me just now, I thought you wanted to kill me."

Thor shook out of Darcy's grip and faced Garrett with confusion, "Why would I do that?"

"I lied to you, just to keep you away from Jane. You should be pissed. You should've punched me."

Thor was about to reply, until Darcy interrupted.

"Look, there's AJ!"

They watched the little boy and his classmates run out the building to play.

"I thought school ended at 2:30," Garrett looked at his watch to se the time, "It's only 12."

"Why exactly are you here?" Darcy asked Thor curiously.

"Help AJ end this," Thor stood up from the bench and called out to AJ, leaving Garrett and Darcy confused.

AJ widened his eyes in surprise, seeing Thor here. He ran from the playground towards Thor.

"What are you doing here?" AJ demanded. "School's not over."

"I know," Thor replied, kneeling to AJ's level, "I'm here to help."

"Help?" Darcy asked, "With math homework? Please, that kid can do better on his own."

"Today, you shall take down Lenny Marcorp," Thor announced. AJ widened his eyes, shaking his head in refusal.

"Who the heck is Lenny Marcorp?" Garrett asked.

"He is the coward who dares hurt our good friend," Thor explained.

"Ah," Darcy nodded in understanding, "AJ is suffering a bad case of bully. Been there done that."

"Someone picked on you, Darcy?" Garrett asked in shock.

"Who hasn't been a victim?" Darcy replied. "Mine was Megan Watson, a stuck up cheerleader who thinks she's better than all the girls. She's the Queen of Mean. She even made her own parents have low self esteem."

"N-No," AJ refused, "I can't do it!"

"AJ, you can," Thor encouraged him. "You go up to the enemy and show him that you refuse to be weak. Anything you start, you can finish."

"B-But... he's not here. I can't fight him if he's not here."

"Fight?!" Garrett asked in shock, "Thor, what the hell are you telling him?!"

"Is that Lenny?" Darcy pointed at the overweight kid, who pushed a first grader out of the way, so he can have a turn at the slide.

AJ groaned, "Thanks a lot, Darcy."

Darcy smiled, "You're welcome. I have to admit, it's been a while since I've seen kids fight. They are entertaining, until the teacher comes in."

"But I don't know how?" AJ cried out, waving his hands in the air.

"You know," Thor said. "Remember the moves I showed you last night. You can do this. Come here," Thor turned AJ's body around, so that he's facing the big kid. "Go straight up to him, look at him in the eye, and tell him that he won't dare push you around anymore or he'll regret it."

"Thor, I don't think that's a wise move," Garrett said. "Maybe we should go to the principle."

"No way!" AJ cried.

"That is a coward's way out!" Thor agreed, "AJ should teach that boy some manners himself!"

"You didn't learn your lesson with S.H.I.E.L.D., did you?" Garrett asked, shaking his head.

Thor ignored him as he continued to motivate AJ, "AJ, I believe in you. Be a man. Show that boy that you are not afraid."

"But I am afraid," AJ whispered.

"You won't be. You will be a new man after this."

"Really?"

"I promise," Thor patted AJ's shoulder. "Now take a deep breath."

AJ inhaled, but held it in. He pleaded Thor to let him exhaled.

Thor laughed and commanded him to let it out. AJ breathed out deeply.

"Now lift your chin up."

AJ did that.

"Good. Now march over there and say what I told you."

AJ didn't want to do this, but he reluctantly nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." Thor patted his shoulder, giving AJ a slight push. AJ looked over his shoulder at Thor, who waved his hand, silently telling him to go. AJ slowly and reluctantly continued walking.

"I really think we should go to the principle," Garrett said.

"Don't be a nark, Gary," Darcy said. "You're ruining my chance to see a good fight."

"Do you really think it'll be a good fight? Have you see that kid? He's huge!"

"Nah. The kid will be fine. Thor wouldn't have sent him there, if he didn't have faith."

**A/N: Have to leave it there. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Next chapter will include a confrontation, comfort, and a sad reunion. Can AJ do it? Can he stand up to his bully? Is he going to get in trouble? What about Kelsey and Loki? Can they rebuild their relationship? What's going to happen to them at the end of Thor?**

**I know it's a little OOC of Sif to be singing and doing poems. I looked up her mythology online, and I found out that she attested Poetic Edda and appeared in numerous poetic periphrases.**

**The song she sung was called _Word I Couldn't Keep _from the latest Nancy Drew PC Game: Sea of Darkness. I love the song, personally. You should check it out on YouTube.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera and fastreader12 for reviewing.**

**Queenylime21 for following this story.**

**I recently published a Red Eye fanfic: _Revenge Takes Flight. _It's under consideration of being a new project. I encourage you all to read and give your opinion, if you're a Cillian Murphy fan.**

**Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 24: Whose Fault?

_**Chapter 24: Whose Fault**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

AJ was slowly walking towards the slides where Lenny and his buddies were pushing around second graders. That could've been him on the ground, worthless and weak. AJ didn't want to be that person anymore. Thor was right, it's time to stand up for himself. He puffed up with pride, before he marched after him.

"Lenny!" AJ called for him.

The laughter stopped. The boys looked around in confusion, until the spotted the blonde boy stomping towards them.

Lenny's laughter continued, realizing who's calling him, "Well, lookie here. If it isn't Mister Egg-head."

"Shut up!" AJ snapped.

Lenny blinked in confusion, before he narrowed his eyes at the boy threateningly, "What did you just say?"

Fear crept up to AJ, but he refused to let it overcome him. "I-I'm sick of you, Lenny! I'm sick of you pushing m-me around!"

AJ's yelling was capturing the kids' attention, they were making a circle around Lenny and AJ. Thor, Garrett, and Darcy were having a hard time seeing the action because a bunch of kids were in the way.

"From now on, you do your own homework, buy your own lunch! I'm not going to be your body bag anymore! From now on, just leave me and kids alone! Got it?!"

AJ could've sworn he saw Lenny flinch, but quickly returned to his façade.

"Aww, look at that boys," Lenny cooed, "Brainiac is standing up for himself, and looking out for the other kids. How sweet."

"Yeah. That's what friends do. You should try it sometime."

Lenny's smirk faltered. The kids oohed and whispered to each other, couldn't believe that this small kid was talking back to a huge kid like Lenny. He was getting angry, feeling the need to make a good comeback.

"Oh yeah?!" Lenny began, "Well..."

"You're going to let him talk to you like that, Len?" his friend asked him.

"Shut up!" Lenny snapped, causing his friend's jaw to snap shut.

Lenny and AJ stared at one another, before AJ knew it, Lenny's fist flew against AJ's jaw. AJ tumbled onto the ground, grasping his jaw, crying out in pain. He definitely wanted to cry right on the ground.

"AJ!" Garrett, Thor, and Darcy hurried their way to him, before things get out of hand.

"Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy?" Lenny scoffed, "Oh wait. I forgot. You don't have a mommy! Ha!" He and his buddies were laughing, taunting him. The way Lenny talked about his mother that way was the last straw.

Before _Lenny _knew it, he was on the ground with AJ on top of him, punching his face.

"Don't. Talk. About. My Mother. AGAIN!"

"Stop! Stop!" Lenny pleaded, feeling nose drip in blood. The kids around him were cheering AJ on, chanting his name.

"AJ!"

The boy stopped punching Lenny and looked up at Thor. He broke the children's circle and helped AJ up on his feet.

Lenny looked up at Thor with hope, "H-Help me."

Much to Lenny's dismay, Thor let out a laugh and patted AJ's shoulder, "Well done, AJ."

AJ smiled, glad that Thor approved. Lenny's mouth dropped in shock. That tall man was an adult, he shouldn't approve of this. Right?

Thor gazed down at Lenny, his expression was opposite of the way he treated AJ, "Now you know how the children felt, when you beat them down with your words and fists. I hope you take this as a lesson."

"H-He tried to kill me!" Lenny pleaded.

"That's right. He _tried_." Thor grasped the boy's T-Shirt, lifting him up in the air. Lenny grasped Thor's wrist, swinging his feet around, pleading Thor to put him down. "The next time you consider pushing a child off a swing set, you won't be so lucky," Thor spat the boy in disgust. "If we were in my world, I could take you away from your home and suffer the wrath of Hel!"

"No! Please!" Lenny pleaded.

"Thor," Garrett began, coming near angry Thor and the wounded bully, "In our world that's called kidnapping."

Darcy looked over her shoulder to see a little girl in braids, dragging a grown up woman to the scene. Looking at the pantsuit grown up, she seemed serious. "Uh-oh. Trouble at nine o'clock," Darcy mumbled.

Garrett and AJ followed Darcy's gaze to see an angry dark-skinned woman coming their way. They immediately looked away, avoiding her gaze. They immediately know who she was.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing?!" the woman demanded Thor in a firm tone. "Put down that boy this instant!"

"Stay out of this, Woman," Thor replied, not taking his eyes off the boy. "I have everything under control."

The woman blinked in disbelief, "Excuse me? Are you a parent?"

"No, I am not. I am a friend of AJ Roberts," Thor replied proudly.

The woman peered behind Thor, seeing AJ hide behind Darcy. She turned back to Thor, whose grip was still on Lenny, "Sir, I want you to put the boy down _now_."

Thor let out a laugh, "And who are you to order me around?"

"Marie Coleman, the school principle."

Thor scoffed, "Principle? Never heard of it."

"Uh, Thor," Garrett made his way to Thor and whispered, "You don't get it. Miss Coleman is basically the queen of this school."

Thor raised a brow at Garrett, "Is she now?"

"Oh, yeah, she is a lot tougher and meaner, when I came here."

"Sir," Miss Coleman began in a threatening tone, "Put the boy down. _Now._"

Thor looked at the principle, immediately released the boy, whom yelped as he fell onto the ground. Thor reached his hand out to the principle for a handshake, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness." He finished with a bow.

Miss Coleman didn't shake his hand, she turned around, facing the students, "Kids, get back to class. _Now_." The kids didn't hesitate to run back inside the school. AJ was about to follow right behind them.

"Except you, Andrew," the principle added.

AJ groaned, knowing that he was in hot water now.

"Leonard, go to the nurse's station."

Lenny nodded, he pinched his nose so it could stop bleeding, and walked his way to the nurse.

Miss Coleman turned back to the gang sternly, "As for the rest of you... My office." She pointed at the building, indicating everyone to go inside. AJ lowered his head as he held Thor's hand.

"The way she's talking to us, it almost sounds like we are in trouble," Thor whispered to AJ.

"That's because we _are_ in trouble," AJ whispered back.

"W-What? Why?" Thor demanded. "We have down nothing wrong."

Garrett and Darcy were standing there, watching Thor and AJ go inside, but the principle wasn't moving. Her gaze was on them.

"H-How are you today, Miss Coleman?" Garrett asked sweetly.

"Not so well, Mr. Bradley. You and your girlfriend have just received a ticket to my office as well."

"WHAT?!" The couple cried in shock.

"For what?!" Garrett demanded.

"You think I'm his girlfriend?!" Darcy asked in disgust.

Miss Coleman refused to answer them, she indicated the direction to the school entrance. The two students grumbled as they followed Thor and AJ. They all knew that Jane won't be happy about this.

**~000~**

Fandral grunted as his back hit the ground. Kelsey smiled down at him, offering her hand to him. Fandral took it, and Kelsey pulled him up.

"Excellent," Fandral complimented her. "I believe that was the best takedown you have done."

Kelsey grinned, "You really think so?"

"We know so," Hogun agreed.

"Maybe in a few more lessons, you will be unstoppable like us," Volstagg said.

Kelsey chuckled, "I don't know about _that."_

"Come now, Kelsey. Have faith," Fandral said. "You'll be a fine warrior like Sif over there."

Sif smirked, "We shall see."

Kelsey looked down at the ground, thinking. She noticed that she hadn't seen Loki since last night. A part of her was relieved, but the other half was worried. She couldn't help but wonder.

"Has... anyone seen Loki, today?" Kelsey asked.

Sif and the Warriors Three looked at each other, silently asking the same thing.

"We thought you may have seen him, Kelsey," Volstagg replied.

Kelsey shook her head, "No. You mean you haven't talked to him or anything?"

"He never made it to breakfast," Hogun replied. "The king and queen were not at the dinning table as well."

"Maybe something came up," Fandral suggested, "Something important."

"You think it's about Thor?" Sif asked with worry.

"Perhaps, I am not sure."

"I hate this," Sif grumbled. "I hate not knowing what is happening to him."

"I'm sure Thor is capable of taking care of himself," Kelsey tried to reassure her, but Sif wasn't buying it.

"No. He survived Jotunheim, Vanaheim, even Muspelheim. But he never spent a full moon in Midguard before. He has no knowledge of the dangers there. Tell me, Kelsey. Is Midguard dangerous? Do you have an evil ruler in your realm?"

Kelsey thought about the government, the criminals, the corrupt. Earth wasn't perfect, but it's a lot better than the other realms Fandral described. "Not like Muspelheim, I can tell you that."

Sif huffed, marching away from the group, "I shall be back."

"Where are you going, Sif?" Volstagg demanded.

"I shall be back!" she repeated in a finalize tone.

Kelsey was taken back and felt the need to blame herself for Sif leaving, "Was it something I said?"

"No," Fandral denied, "Of course not. Sif only misses her friend and hates the unknown. That's all it is."

Kelsey sighed, couldn't help but figure out what's going through Sif's mind at the moment; same with Loki. She hoped that he had calmed down and that he's okay.

**~000~**

"I never get use to seeing him like this," Loki whispered.

He and his mother were sitting near Odin's bed as the king was sleeping in peace.

"He has put it off for so long now, that I fear," Frigga whispered, taking Odin's hand, caressing it.

Loki stared at Odin, then asked his mother without taking his eyes off him, "How long would it last?"

"I don't know," Frigga admitted. "This time is different. We were unprepared."

"Mother..." Loki began with hesitation. "Are you... ashamed of me for being... what I am?"

Frigga looked up at Loki with wide eyes, "Loki, my son." Her eyes watered, "Do not let doubt posion your mind. I shall never be ashamed of you. I love you for you. Your father loves you as well."

"If he loved me so much, then why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that."

Loki stayed quiet, not sure how to respond.

Frigga wasn't finished, "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asked.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. He shall find a way home."

Loki clenched his jaw, wanting to change the subject.

"Was there a purpose for Kelsey coming here?"

Frigga smiled, "I believe so. The past few days I noticed a smile on your face. I never have seen you so happy in your life."

"She was a good friend."

Frigga blinked, realizing that he said _was_ instead of _is_. Past tense.

"She has been asking for you. She was concerned."

Loki perked up, but immediately turned away, "She should know better than to come near me."

Frigga furrowed her brows in confusion, "You have been avoiding her?"

"Trying," Loki admitted. "It's best that she returns home right now, so she won't get hurt again."

"Again? Something happened, my son?"

Loki didn't respond. He flinched from his mother's touch. He quickly stepped away from her out of reach. "No, don't touch me!" he pleaded desperately. "I can't hurt you too."

"Loki, I have touched you before, and I am fine."

"That was before I found out I am..." Loki trailed off, refusing to say the name.

"Loki," Frigga proceeded to reach out to him. "I know you would never hurt anyone. You are a good son."

"Not anymore. I am a monster. Kelsey knows that, and yet, she's still putting herself in danger."

"That's because she cares."

"Well, she shouldn't care. It's best that she doesn't."

"Yet, you want her to care."

Loki shook his head in denial, "No. After what happened last night, she should take the message very seriously."

"Loki," Frigga finally was able to touch her son's shoulder, ignoring his protests. "What happened between the two of you?"

Loki let out a shaky breath, feeling tears stream down his face, "I... I hurt her, Mother. Not just physically, verbally. I have said cruel things to her, threatened her life. She knows what I am, she admitted it, and I was so angry. I wasn't proud of the way I handled it, I know that; but it's best that I shall be cruel to her... I am a monster."

"Never say that word about yourself again!" Frigga said in firm tone.

"But Mother-"

"You weren't harsh with her because you are a monster. You hurt her so you can protect her. Am I right?"

Loki was silent.

Frigga sighed, "Son, I know you. You are no monster. You are a good man. You cannot let this come between you and her."

"It already has..." Loki shook his head, slapped his hands against his sides in defeat, "I don't know what to do."

Frigga smiled, "You know what to do, Son. Apologize, talk to her, explain yourself. You cannot lose a good friend like her. Don't throw it away."

"What happens if I hurt her again?"

"I have faith in you; and I am certain she does as well. There is one thing, I know, that can overcome any obstacle, big or small."

"And what is that?"

Frigga took Loki's hand and placed it against his chest, over his heart, "Love."

That small word cause Loki to break down into his mother's arms. She hugged him, loved him, whispering promises to him.

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you as well, Son," Frigga pulled away and wiped the tears from his face, "Now smile. For I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Frigga offered her hand to him, "Come with me."

Loki didn't hesitate to take it as Frigga led her son out of Odin's room, letting him sleep in peace.

As they exited the room, they saw a group of guards, drawing their arms across their chests and bowing down to the rulers.

Loki furrowed his brows in confusion, and turned to his mother, silently asking her, _"What is going on?"_

Frigga looked up at him with a smile, but didn't utter a word.

A man dressed in golden robes appeared before them, holding the Gungnir - _Odin's_ Gungnir. He came a few feet from Loki and Frigga, bowing down with the guards, while holding out the scepter.

Loki stared at his father's scepter, before looking at his mother.

"Thor is banished," Frigga explained, "The line of succession falls to you, until Odin awakens. Asgard... is yours."

Loki's mouth became agape at this sudden news. He looked back at the scepter before him. He reluctantly touched the staff, and lifted it from the man's hands, but he didn't have a tight grip on it. Loki was silently debating if this was real or a fantasy. It felt so real, he can feel the power radiating from the staff. If this was a dream, somebody better not wake him up.

He slowly spun to his mother's direction, asking her silently once more, _"Is this really happening?"_

"Make your father proud," Frigga whispered. She bowed her head towards her son, "My King."

Those words was like an alluring hum. Loki's lips twitched into a smile.

It's official. Loki was now a monarch. A king. He's now the ruler of Asgard. He was their leader, under _his_ command.

**~000~**

Jane had to come to the school, after a phone call she received from Miss Coleman. She walked down the hall until she saw the back of Thor, AJ, and another boy's head through the class window of the principle's office.

She sighed in frustration, "Oh, boy."

The door opened revealing Principle Coleman, acting dead serious as ever.

"Miss Foster," Miss Coleman assumed.

"Miss Coleman," Jane shook the principle's hand, "I got here as fast as I could. What happened?"

"Follow me," Miss Coleman gestured Jane in the principle's office. As they stepped inside the three guilty party faced the women.

Jane gasped when she saw a big bruise on AJ's jaw. She quickly kneeled to his side to get a better look, "Oh my God! My poor baby! What happened?!"

"I got into a fight at school," AJ explained, "Except it wasn't really much a fight."

"You got into a fight?! Why?!"

"Miss Foster," the principle began, "Your nephew-"

"Gave me a bloody nose!" Lenny cried out, then cried in pain, "I think it's broken!"

"Only because you were talking about my mom!" AJ argued.

"She's gone, Egg-Head! You don't have a mommy to defend!"

"How dare you!" Thor roared, wanting nothing more than to strangle the child.

"It's the truth! At least I got a mom at home!" Lenny stuck his tongue out.

"If I were you, kid, I would shut up the heck up," Jane said in a threatening tone, already hating that obese kid. "You're not only talking about AJ's mom, but my sister as well!"

"Enough!" Principle Coleman silenced the argument, but tension arise in the room. "Now as I was saying, Miss Foster, your nephew punched Leonard. And this man..." She pointed at Thor, "...was manhandling him, threatening to torture him in a wilderness."

"Jane, it wasn't my fault!" AJ pleaded, "Lenny made me!"

Principle Coleman shook her head, "You shouldn't have stooped to his level."

"Now wait a minute," Jane raised her hand at the principle's face, "We shouldn't blame my nephew for all this. He's a good boy, we both know that. Somebody gave my nephew a bruised jaw! And I'm guessing the guilty one here is the kid who probably deserved it."

"He's also the same child who pushed him off the swing, yesterday," Thor said. "AJ needed vengeance."

"Thor!" AJ cried, "You promised!"

Everyone turned their way to AJ, who lowered his head to avoid eye contact.

"AJ, is that true?" Jane asked in whisper.

AJ was silent, not responding, but his silence said it all.

"Andrew, has Leonard been picking on you?" Principle Coleman asked, narrowing her suspicious eyes at him.

AJ turned to Lenny who gave him a threatening stare, scaring him to not speak up. Again, his silence said it all, but they needed a confirmed answer. AJ was tired of Lenny pushing him around; he wanted the bullying to end.

"Yes," AJ said quietly.

"How long?" Principle Coleman asked calmly.

"Since the second week of third grade."

Jane was horrified by this revelation. Now she understood why AJ had so much homework, and came home with bruises and cuts. AJ explained that he was playing rough with the boys at school; he didn't say anything about being bullied.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jane asked. "I could've helped!"

"I thought the problem would get worse."

"Well, it's all worse now, thanks to your friend," Principle Coleman gestured Thor.

Lenny scoffed, "Wimp."

"Is this true?" An overweight man dressed in suit entered the office, facing Lenny in disbelief, placing his hands on his hips.

Lenny's widened his eyes in emotion, AJ never thought he'll see - fear.

"Dad, I-I can explain-" Lenny stuttered.

"Don't bother!" Lenny's father snapped.

"But dad!"

"No! I can't believe you! I came all the way here from the attorney's office to overhear about you harassing children smaller than you. We talked about bullying, Leonard! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You will be sorry when your mother hears about this! No more UFCs for a month, young man."

"Can I finish the match I was watching?"

"No!" The father pulled Lenny off the bench. He turned to the others and waved his hand in apology, "I'm very sorry for this. I assure you, it won't happen again. Now if you excuse me, but I'm in a hurry."

"But Dad, he-"

"Quiet! Now come on! Let's get your nose cleaned up, while discussing your punishment."

Lenny cried as he was dragged out of the office.

Miss Coleman blinked, couldn't believe what just happened. She was about to discuss punishment with Leonard's father, but she believed he'll be doing a lot of it at home. Her attention was on Jane.

"You should know by now that violence is not tolerated in my school. I would suspend AJ for what he did."

Jane, Thor, and AJ widened their eyes in shock, and their mouths became agape.

"Miss Coleman," Jane began pleading, "I assure you! AJ is really a good kid. You know why he did what he did. It's not an excuse, I know, but I assure you it won't happen again! Please don't suspend him!"

"It's all my fault, your highness!" Thor joined the pleading, "I take full responsibility for AJ's actions! Suspend me, not him!"

"Enough!"

Thor and Jane became silent after the principle's harsh command.

"Sir, I could never suspend you," Principle Coleman began, "mainly because you don't go to school here. I already punished Mr. Bradley and Miss Lewis."

"Wait, Garrett and Darcy were here?" Jane questioned her.

The principle nodded, "Yes, they were there at the playground with this man..." The principle pointed at Thor accusingly, "...and actually encouraged the fight, instead of doing something about it."

Jane refused to question her anymore about Darcy and Garrett. It might ruin AJ's chance to stay in school.

"As for Andrew," the principle sat on her desk, folding her arms over her chest, "under these circumstances, I decided to give him detention."

Jane sighed and smiled with relief, "Thank you! Thank you, Miss Coleman! You won't regret this! I promise, AJ will never get in trouble again!"

"For our sake, I hope not. Now as for..." Miss Coleman trailed off, narrowing her eyes at Thor, not recalling his name.

"Donald," Jane introduced him, "Donald Blake. He's supposed to be helping me out. I have no idea that he was encouraging AJ to fight the boy. If I did-"

"Miss Foster."

"Yes?"

"Stop. Take a breath."

Jane inhaled, then exhaled shakily, "Sorry."

"Mr. Blake will be having detention in my office."

Thor so much wanted to refuse, but decided against it. AJ was off the hook and won't be suspended. He decided to follow through the punishment for the boy's sake.

**~000~**

_"Violence is the problem, not the solution... Violence is the problem, not the solution... Violence is the problem, not the solution..."_

After Jane left the school, and AJ returned to class; Thor was stuck in the principle's office, writing the assigned words on paper, 200 times each. His right hand was cramping, and he only reached the 50th sentence. Who knew writing can be so exhausting?

On the plus side, the principle wasn't around to lay her evil eyes on him. He faced many things in his time: trolls, frost giants, even fire demons. Miss Coleman was a different story. The way she stared at him, the way her long nails raked across the desk, the way her voice held a mean firm tone - just like his father. Thinking about Odin, Thor missed his home. He so much wanted to fly back to Asgard with his hammer and bring Kelsey back to Midguard. She might not be there, but he had a strong feeling that she was in Asgard, for Jane's sake.

The sound of the door opened. Thor groaned, knowing the principle had returned to distract him once more with her torture.

"Brother."

Thor perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. His brother, Loki.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Thor asked happily, feeling the urge to jump from his desk and give his brother a big kiss. Though, he was too shocked to move.

"I had to see you," Loki said in a serious matter. From the look on his brother's face, Loki didn't seem happy. Something happened in Asgard. Something bad.

"What's happened at home? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father-"

"Father is dead," Loki stated.

Time froze in Thor's eyes. Did Thor heard Loki right? Their father couldn't be dead. There's no way!

"W-What?" Thor asked in disbelieving whisper.

Loki sighed sadly, "Your banishment, the threat of a new war; it was too much for him to bear."

Thor lowered his gaze on his pen and paper, knowing well that what happened at Asgard, what happened to Odin was all his fault. His own fault. Tears were watering his eyes, but Thor refused to let them fall down his cheeks.

"You mustn't blame yourself." Loki continued, "I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen." Thor remained silent, only staring down at the pen and paper, too ashamed to look his younger brother in the eye. "It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it... because of that, the burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor perked up with hope shining in his blue eyes, "Can I come home?"

"I would, Brother. You know I would in a heartbeat. But the truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way—"

"And Mother has forbidden your return," Loki explained. "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

Thor looked up at his brother, shaking his head, "No... I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

Loki nodded, looking up at the ceiling, "It's time for me to leave. I wish you good fortune."

Thor perked up, remembering what to ask his brother, "Loki, wait!"

Loki paused, furrowed his brows in confusion, "Yes, Brother?"

"If I am not to return Asgard, at least fulfill one last request."

"And what might that be. Now Thor, I can't promise you any visits."

"As much as I want that, it's not what I have in mind."

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, "Then, what do you desire?"

"It's not what I desire, Loki. It's what my friends desire."

Loki paused, listening to his request intently, "Go on."

"You see... My friend has a niece. Her name is Kelsey. She is gone, and... and I was hoping that she is up there with you in Asgard. Is she?"

Loki was hesitant to reply. Even if he wanted to answer him, Thor continued.

"If she is, can you bring her back home, or let her family know that she is alright? Her family and friends fear that she might be dead. They are missing her terribly. _Please_."

Loki was torn about Thor's request. The thought of letting his close friend go, crushed him. Sure, they're currently having a tiff, and they haven't known each other long; but he felt he knew her his whole life. It sounded cliché, but that's how Loki felt when he was with her. She was his one true friend. He wanted to make it right with her, and if letting her go back home or let her have a conversation with her family was the way, so be it.

"It shall be done."

Thor exhaled, smiling with relief. He may not get to go home, but at least, he had done something less arrogant and less destructive for a change.

"Farewell," those were Loki's last words, before he disappeared.

"Goodbye." Thor whispered as the principle returned to the office.

"Goodbye?" Miss Coleman went behind her desk, "I just got back."

Thor huffed, returning back to his original task. Finish writing the 60th sentence, then continue writing 140 more.

Miss Coleman sat back down on her chair behind her desk. She looked down at her desk. Her face faltered, picking up her papers, then going through her drawers. It seemed like she was looking for something.

"Where's my phone?"

**A/N: We're getting close to the end of Series 1, guys! How is Loki going to fulfill Thor's request? Will he let Kelsey go, despite her healing injury, or let her communicate with her family somehow? What's going to happen with the team in Midguard in the next chapter? Can Kelsey and Loki patch their relationship up? Is Erik coming back before the first part ends? Can Garrett get over that ridiculous crush on Jane? Can his relationship with Darcy be better? All answers to come in the rest of Series 1.**

**This story has reached 50 reviews, past 40 favorites, and 60 followers! Thank y'all so much for your support of this story! I hope this story will be just as popular as my Hercules fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera and fastreader12 for reviewing.**

**I'm currently working on videos and trailers for my fanfics, but I never done anything with YouTube except watch other people's videos. If you want me to post these videos, please review, and I might set up an account.**

**Here's what's about to come in Series 2...**

(WARNING: I'm about to tell you what's going to happen in Series 2. If you're into surprises, end the chapter here...)

...

...

...

You've been warned...

**Series 2 will be in the same book with Series 1. This will take place at the beginning of the Avengers storyline, and Kelsey will be 19 at that time. There will be a new AU storyline combined with the original Avengers. Kelsey's look will be different, same with the choice of actress to be her. She will be attending college with Darcy (who will be graduating but helping out with Jane). Garrett will have a job that's more complex. AJ will be more adventurous and daring, than watching TV, and playing video games, and reading comics. Kelsey will have shocking discoveries involving her past, and someone is the key. She will have new relations and reunions. Her relationship with Loki will be bittersweet.**

...

...

...

**Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 25: All is Forgiven Sort of

_**Chapter 25: All is Forgiven... Sort Of**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

Kelsey finished training and went back to her room to clean up for dinner. As she was about to head inside the bathroom, she found a wrapped package on her bed. She furrowed her brows, curious to see what's inside. She quickly unwrapped it and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God..." She stared at her gift with amazement, "A cellphone!" She smiled so big, it started to hurt. She may not see her family, but she can at least call them. The main question was who sent this to her. She looked at the package to see a folded piece of paper inside. She unfolded it to see that it was a note.

_"My Dearest Kelsey,_

_I understand that you are angry with me, probably hate me for the way I treated you. I am deeply ashamed of my transgression, and I want to apologize. It was inexcusable, but hopefully, my gift can make up the suffering I have caused for you._

_You may not be able to see your family until you recover, but I'm sure this device can help you contact them. I would've delivered this to you in person, but I feared that you were still angry with me. I hope that you can one day forgive me, and that we can be friends. The only thing I want you to do for me is keep what happened last night a secret. The last thing I desire is for the others to know what I am, and how dangerous I can be. I don't want to hurt anybody, Kelsey, please understand that._

_-Loki"_

Kelsey sighed heavily, folding the paper back in place. At least, he was guilty about what happened. She understood about expressing anger too often. She sometimes lost her temper with her family, mostly her brother. She possessed that flaw from her father.

When Dad expressed his temper towards Kelsey, he gave her spankings or sent her to her room. Next day, he'd apologized and gave her a book or a Nancy Drew PC game to make it better. After Kelsey lost it with AJ, she made up for it by helping him with his homework or read him a comic.

That's how Kelsey was raised. If someone lost his cool, you have to try and make it right. Loki had done the exact same thing Kelsey had been doing most of her life.

Granny wasn't happy by the way Grandpa, Dad, and Kelsey handle the situation. She said that _you can't just give somebody a gift to make it all better_, that _we should talk about the problem and solve it_. Kelsey didn't find anything wrong with make up gifts in her opinion. She got free Nancy Drew games because of Dad's temper. She saved a lot of money that way. It may sound selfish, but who didn't like getting a free gift once and a while?

A part of her thought it would've been nice if he apologized in person. If he thought that a cellphone to call her family would make everything better... It worked.

Kelsey sat on the bed and turned on the phone, quickly realizing that this phone was the stolen one. She didn't know who's phone belong to, but she didn't care. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She noticed that the phone was down to forty-two percent in battery. She needed to make the call now. She thought about calling Jane, but there was one problem. She couldn't remember Jane's phone number. She decided to call the only numbers she can remember; first, call her own phone.

Kelsey dialed the number and heard it ringing.

**~000~**

Coulson was on his computer, looking through Kelsey's laptop of her files and Facebook. He found out so far: her favorite music, books, TV shows, movies, and sports. He also found out how big of a loner Kelsey was at school and usually hung out with that boy, Garrett, as a school buddy. He looked through her phone to see the only people she talked to were her family, Darcy, Garrett, and Dr. Selvig. No signs of threats, stalkers, secret boyfriend, nothing suspicious. She lived a carefree, private life.

Her disappearance happened around the time of the satellite crash. Once Coulson have full information on it, he will start investigating outside the basecamp, the area where Kelsey disappeared.

He jumped when a cellphone rang, it wasn't his phone. He picked up Kelsey's phone to see an unknown ID number. He answered it immediately, "Hello?"

The caller didn't respond, but he can hear heavy breathing.

"Hello?"

"_Who's this?" _a female voice demanded.

"This is Phil Coulson. May I ask who's calling?"

"Uh, w_hy do you have my phone?!" _the girl demanded angrily.

Phil furrowed his brows, "Your phone?"

"_Yeah! My phone! Did you steal it or something?!"_

"Kelsey?"

The name silenced the caller. She didn't reply. He immediately typed on is own computer and connected Kelsey's phone, tracing the call.

"Kelsey, is this you?" Coulson pressed, without taking his eyes off the screen.

She still didn't reply, maybe she didn't expect a stranger to know her or have no clue how to respond.

"Kelsey?"

_"Who are you?" _the girl asked, not answering his questions directly.

"Kelsey, I'm from a special organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm in charge of investigating your disappearance..."

Silence.

"Where are you, Kelsey?"

More Silence.

"Kelsey? Kelsey, are you there?"

He didn't get a response he was hoping for, instead the call disconnected. She hung up. He looked at his computer to see if he got a trace of the call. It showed a phone number, but the location left Coulson guessing. The call said it was from _outside_ of Earth.

"That's weird," Coulson said quietly. He tried again, and the results were the same. "I wonder." He got up from his desk and went outside to look at the _satellite_. He kept a safe distance, while the people in white suits were using their metal detectors over the _satellite_.

His mind drifted back to the night _Donald Blake_ broke inside the basecamp only to pull the _satellite_. He knew there was something off about the man. Donald didn't look like a doctor, neither an astrophysicist or a medical one. He looked... outdated. He was like a Viking in Norway... He was like the Vikings from the Norse Mythology. The thought made Coulson second guess his sanity. Maybe this case was becoming his downfall. He admitted that he didn't get much sleep, since that night.

"It can't be..." he whispered.

The louder part of him overcame his doubt, thinking back to what Miss Foster said during the interrogation.

"_What are your connections with the man?" Coulson asked Jane, "Who is he?"_

_"Do you believe he's really my distant cousin?"_

_"No. I do not. I've done some research on Kelsey's family tree and neither of her cousins fit the man's description. I will forgive you for lying at our last meeting, just as long as you answer me now, truthfully. Who is he?"_

_Jane sighed, "You'll think I'm crazy, if I told you."_

_"I've witnessed crazy things when I signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D., Miss Foster. Enlighten me."_

He was right. He had seen crazy impossibilities in the past, learning that _anything_ was possible. But this was entirely different than the story with Captain America _and_ the Hulk. He walked from hammer and went through the tubes toward the exit, where Agent Sitwell was standing.

"Going somewhere, Sir?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be back," Coulson went to his car in drove up the hill, away from the basecamp.

**~000~**

Kelsey stared at the phone, feeling anxious and confused. She's anxious about the stranger who claimed to be from a special agency. She heard the term Stranger/Danger. If she was on the phone with somebody she didn't know, she would hang up immediately.

She was confused about how he got her phone. He must've stolen it and went through her device. The thought made her feel naked. It's bad enough that her brother was invading her privacy, but this stranger doing the same thing?! That's too much. Was nothing sacred?!

Kelsey decided to call another number she remembered, but didn't know the caller I.D. Hopefully, it's someone she knew.

**~000~**

"...and one search, very explosive might be a supernova." Erik pulled out a picture of a purple supernova over the projector. "A giant star reaching into it's life, it can no longer produce nuclear fissure at the core to sustain against a class of gravity. And when these giant stars end their lives, they done a spectacular fashion, it blasts itself apart."

Erik looked at his class, hoping to receive fascinations on his students faces. Most were staring in disinterest, some were about to fall asleep, and the rest had no idea what he's talking about. He hated the students. He hated their enthusiasm, if they had any. A part of himself told him that he made a mistake abandoning Jane and AJ; but he had no choice. That nut was in the way, planting nonsense into their brains. He tried to protect them, but Jane's will was too strong to handle.

The first few days since he returned to Culver, he was hoping to get messages from Jane about her kicking Thor out and begging for his return. All he got from Jane was mostly begging and demanding an explanation. Thor was around. He prayed for Jane, cause the Lord knows that she needed it.

"The core!" Erik cried, making a fist indicating a core, "...settles down-"

He was cut off when a cellphone rang. He rest his fist on his projector, narrowing his eyes at the students.

"Whose phone is that? I have a strict policy about phones. Whoever it is, that somebody is cleaning up after class."

The students looked around, behind, and front of them, silently searching for the rule breaker. He walked to his desk, realizing that the phone was ringing louder. He's getting close to the culprit, only to found out that _his _phone was going off on his desk counter

Erik chuckled sheepishly, while the class giggled with him, finding it funny that their own professor broke his own rule.

"I'm so sorry about this, Class." He debated whether to answer. It could be either a desperate salesman or Jane reaching out to him again. Before he was about to decline the call, a voice was telling him that this call could be important.

Against his better interests, he answered.

"Doctor Selvig, speaking," he greeted quietly.

_"Erik?"_

Erik straightened his back and his mouth became agape. He knew that voice anywhere.

"K-Kelsey?" he asked. "Is that... Is that _really_ you?"

"_Yes."_

He whirled around to face the class, placing his hand over the speaker, "I'm sorry, Class. I have to take this. While I'm gone, please open your books to chapter seven and read silently." Not that he believed the class would actually do it. He left the classroom to talk to the missing girl.

"Kelsey, i-it's so good to hear your voice," he said with a relieved smile. He heard a chuckle from her.

"_I'm glad to hear your voice too. I thought you weren't going to answer."_

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"_I'm okay," _Kelsey assured him. "_I miss you guys that's all."_

"Did you call Jane?"

_"No. I didn't. I forgot her number, I only remembered mine and yours. I called mine, but some guy have it!"_

"Yes, I know."

"_You knew?" _Kelsey asked in shock.

He nodded, "Yeah. It's a long story. Look, Kelsey, you have us all worried sick. I thought you were dead!"

"_I-I'm sorry, Erik. I know that you were worried. I'm not surprised if you guys posted missing posters of me all over town."_

Erik chuckled, "That's something Jane would've done, if..."

"What? What do you mean _would've done_? Aren't you with her?"

Erik didn't want to tell her. He refuse to explain how he abandoned the team because of a nut. He attempted to change the subject.

"Forget about me, Kelsey. Where are you?" he asked seriously.

Kelsey let out a laugh, "_Erik, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

Erik furrowed his brows, questioning Kelsey's words, "Meaning?"

"..._I'm not in Earth."_

**~000~**

After serving time in detention, the students and Thor returned to the glasshouse, happy that the torture was over.

Garrett went back home, probably getting an earful lecture from his parents. He didn't want to go back home, but probably won't be comfortable at Jane's place, since she's still upset with him.

"I can't believe _I_ got detention!" Darcy cried outrage, "I don't even go to that school!" For her detention, she and Garrett had done - what Erik forced on them when he was here - more cleaning. They moped floors, washed trays, cleaned tables, took out the garbage. They were basically janitors for the day.

"I mean look at my hands!" Darcy held her palms up, "They're pruny!"

"Be lucky that you don't have to write '_Violence is the problem, not the solution' _fifty times each!" AJ cried.

"You only had to write fifty?" Thor questioned him. "I've written the same quote 200 times."

"Well, _I_ also had to clean up classrooms," AJ added with a groan. "Principle Coleman is harsh."

"I feel sorry for you, Buddy," Darcy patted AJ's head, "I'm glad I didn't have a principle like that. Mine gives out cookies to the students for best behavior." She moaned at that pleasurable memory, "_Mmm_... I can taste the chocolate chips now."

Thor perked up when he noticed another figure in the room. The beautiful Jane Foster. Her face was neutral. Nobody could tell if she was angry or okay.

"Good evening, Jane," Thor greeted her with anxiety to his tone.

"Thor," Jane took a few steps closer to the group. She yelped in surprise when he felt little arms wrapped around her hips.

"I'm sorry, Jane!" AJ apologized, "Please don't be mad at me!"

Jane sighed, caressing his shaggy hair, "No. I'm not mad at you, AJ."

Darcy exhaled, wiping her forehead with relief, "Phew! That's a relief."

"Excuse me?" Jane looked up at the adults with a scowl, talking with a firm motherly tone, "I said I'm not mad at _AJ. _You two, however, better explain yourselves."

Darcy closed her jaw shut, refusing to make a peep. Jane was still mad, just as Darcy feared.

"J-Jane-" Thor tried to explain, but Jane didn't want to hear his excuses.

"No, Thor. I lied. I don't want to hear you two explain. I want you to listen to me closely." Jane pointed at Darcy, "You're lucky that you're the _only_ applicate for this internship. If you weren't I would've kicked you out on the spot!"

Darcy gulped, refusing to look at her boss nor say a word.

Jane turned her gaze to Thor, her face held a more firm gaze, "And _you.._. I don't want you to ever - EVER - tell my godson that it's okay to fight a kid! That is wrong! What I'm most disappointed in, Thor, is that you didn't tell me that AJ has been bullied."

"Jane, it wasn't Thor's fault!" AJ jumped to the demi god's defense. "I begged him not to."

"He's a grown man, AJ. He should know better." Jane looked into Thor's eyes, that held innocence and shame. He was guilty about what happened. She can see that. The fire in her eyes extinguished. She sighed heavily, "Next time, if there's a problem I should know about (like what happened with my nephew) you come to me! And _only_ me, and I would've handled it... Do you understand?"

Thor nodded, "I do. I would never do anything to hurt your boy. I deeply regret my actions. I should've told you about AJ's bully. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now would you two please go in the other room, I would like to talk to my godson... _alone_."

Darcy raised her arms up in surrender, "Fine by me. I'm about to miss an episode on Food Network." She took Thor's hand and dragged him to her room, "Come on, Hotstuff. Be my TV buddy."

As Thor was dragged, he looked over his shoulder to stare at the nephew and aunt, before they disappeared from view.

AJ sighed, knowing what's about to come. He gave her a pleading puppy-dog face.

"Jane, please don't be mad at me," he said.

Jane sighed, "I told you I'm not mad, AJ... but I am disappointed."

AJ groaned and threw his head back, "That's even worse!"

Jane pulled up a chair to sit down, but pulled the boy closer to her, "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me what was happening at school. I'm disappointed that you punched the kid (even though he deserved it). And mostly..." Jane lowered her head, "I'm disappointed in myself."

AJ widened his eyes, "You?! B-But Jane, you didn't do anything wrong!"

Jane lifted her head and smiled sadly, "That's the problem, AJ. I didn't do anything. I should've sensed that something was going on. When I noticed the bruises and cuts on you, I should've guessed that something was wrong. I should've had that mother's intuition."

"But you're not a mother," AJ pointed out. "You're a godmother, but not a mother."

Jane shook her head, "That maybe true... I wished Granny was here. She was always good at this. I finish work and I see you all happy and content. Everything was in order... Now everything's falling apart." She lifted AJ's head up for him to face her, "AJ, how would your grandmother handle this?"

"... She would've known what was going on, before I open my big mouth. Granny knew everything. I thought she possessed psychic powers." AJ lowered his head and sniffled.

"What is it, AJ?" Jane asked, her voice was hoarse, about to cry.

AJ looked up at Jane with watery eyes, "It's just not fair!" He began sobbing, "First, I lost my parents, then Granny, Kelsey, and even Erik! Everyone I love is leaving me!" He wrapped his arms around Jane's neck, crying on her shoulder.

Jane was free to let herself cry as she caressed her nephew's back, "I know exactly how you feel. I know how much you miss them. They mean so much to me too." Jane pushed AJ so he can face her teary eyes, "But you still have me! You got Darcy, and Garrett, and Thor. I realize now that things need to change. Things hadn't been easy for us, but if we stick together and be a team... we can conquer every storm that's coming our way. I haven't been there when you needed me, but that ends now. From now on, you and your sister are my first priority; the stars second. Okay?"

"I love you, Jane," AJ hugged his aunt once more.

"Aww, AJ... I love you so much." She placed kisses on top of his head, whispering promises to him as she held him.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock from the door.

**~000~**

"Allfather!" Sif cried as she and the Warriors Three went up the stairs to the throne room with their head bowed and arms across their chests. After the Warriors Three finished Kelsey's lesson, they went after Sif. The four talked and agreed to request Odin to bring back Thor.

"We must speak to you urgently..." Sif trailed off, when she looked up and realized who was sitting on the golden throne. It wasn't the white-beard Odin with his eye patch. It was silver-tongue Loki, wearing a horned helmet with Odin's gungnir in his hand.

"My _friends," _Loki greeted them.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral demanded. The four went down the steps, approaching their new king.

"Father has fallen into the Odin-sleep." Loki said with emotion, "Mother fears he may never awaken again."

"We would speak with her," Sif said.

"She has refused to leave my father's beside," Loki explained. "You can bring your urgent matter to me," He gestured himself, before rising from his throne. "Your king."

Sif and the Warriors Three's eyes widened in disbelief. The Allfather fell into the Odin-sleep? Loki became king? Was this some kind of jest?

Volstagg was the first one to kneel to Loki, the other reluctantly did the same. Sif cast the new king a disapprove look, before she began her request.

"My _king_, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki stifled a chuckle, before approaching the warriors down the steps, "My first command cannot undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with the Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together... for the good of Asgard."

Sif scowled at Loki's words. Without Thor, Asgard will lose the battle against Jotunheim. Loki wasn't making any sense at all. She stood to protest, but Fandral and Hogun grasped her arms to keep from doing something stupid.

"Yes, of course," Fandral said with understanding.

"Good," Loki said with satisfaction, "then you will wait for my word."

"If I may," Volstagg spoke up with politeness, "beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done," Loki cut him off with a stern tone. His word was final. The Warriors Three and Sif left, but not before Sif cast Loki a hatred look.

Loki stood there, having a few moments to himself before he spoke once more.

"I know you're there," Loki stated out loud, feeling a presence in the room and not just the guards. "Do not be afraid of me."

He heard frantic footsteps to see the young girl dressed in Sif's borrowed gray top and black pants, not wearing a mini skirt this time.

"I'm not afraid," Kelsey grumbled with little confidence in her tone. She took in Loki's appearance. He looked so intense with that horn-helmet on his head.

Loki pressed his lips in a thin line, trying not to laugh. He turned away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"Leave us!" he commanded the guards, they left, leaving Kelsey and Loki alone. Kelsey felt vulnerable without the guards' protection. A part of her feared that they'll recreate what happened the other night.

"You're here?" Loki asked, "You're usually afraid to come here because of my father."

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah... I just wanted to thank you for the phone." Kelsey smiled, "It's really thoughtful."

"It was supposed to be an apology. My actions from the previous night were uncalled for. Must know that my reasons for my temper has nothing to do with you."

"I-I heard about your dad," Kelsey said quietly, changing the subject, "You said that he's fallen in a Odinsleep?"

Loki raised a brow, "You've eavesdropped?"

"Not intentionally. I was looking for you, and the guards said that you'll be here. What's an Odinsleep?"

"My father is sleeping, lying on that bed, vulnerable and powerless. When his power weakens, which is now, my father has a force around him to recharge his power as he is in a deep slumber."

"So... your dad is in a coma, basically?"

"You might say that."

"How long will he be asleep?"

Loki sighed and answered honestly, "I don't know. It's different this time, because of..." Loki trailed off, refusing to go to that route.

Kelsey was about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he quickly moved before she touched him. He still felt sensitive about someone touching him at the moment. Kelsey felt rejected, but decided not to bring it up.

"I'm sorry, Loki," Kelsey whispered.

"Don't be. This happens all the time for him, I can assure you. No need to fret, there will be a king taking his place in the meantime, and you're looking at him."

Kelsey raised her brows in disbelief, "Wait! You?!"

He finally made eye contact with her, seeing how she would react to this surprise, "With Thor banished, and my father asleep; the line of succession has fallen on my shoulders. _I _am the new King of Asgard."

Kelsey expressed in emotion he never expected to see other than his mother - proud. She smiled at him and ran to his arms, "Loki, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Before she could reach out to him, he stuck his arms out, keeping her from coming any closer. Kelsey stopped and stared in confusion.

"Don't," Loki shook his head.

"Why?"

"Why are you happy for me?" Loki questioned her, "You're supposed to hate me. You should express your anger with me. You shouldn't even be talking to me."

"Loki, I'm not mad at you anymore," Kelsey assured him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, "Why aren't you?"

"Because I forgive you."

"Why?" Loki pressed.

_'Because of that awesome gift,' _Kelsey thought to herself, but didn't dare say it out loud.

"Because you were upset," she replied. "I get it. I know I expressed my anger from time to time. I know how you feel."

"You? Express anger?" Loki questioned her words with narrowed eyes.

Kelsey shrugged, "Well, yeah. I understand first hand about saying awful things you don't even mean. I yell at my brother all the time, and say words I can't take back." Kelsey blinked, quickly realizing what he was doing. He's trying to change the subject. Clever, but not clever enough.

"Let's not talk about me. How about you answer my question?"

Loki didn't expect Kelsey to be back on topic. He thought steering her to a new subject should avoid the painful truth, but it appeared he had underestimated her.

"From what you heard at that dreadful night in the weapons vault, I figure you would understand what happened and know better than to come near me... I am a monster."

Kelsey let out a laugh, "What? Loki, how can you think that?"

"Have you not you heard what Odin said?!"

Kelsey was silent, debating whether to lie so he can spill answers or not. Her silence made Loki wonder. Did she know?

Loki widened his eyes, realizing her hesitation, "Valhalla, you didn't know, did you?" Kelsey didn't answer right away, but that was answer enough for him. He was now confused, "But-but you followed me!"

"Yeah," Kelsey replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I did, but that didn't mean I heard you."

"You did not hear my conversation with my father?"

"I heard muffles. I did hear a bit of your yelling, but that's it."

Loki turned away, refusing to meet Kelsey's gaze. She didn't know! He couldn't tell her! He couldn't!

"Loki, please look at me." Kelsey approached him cautiously, "Loki, talk to me, I'm here! Loki, please!" Kelsey touched his arm, but he immediately retracted.

"Do not touch me!"

"Why?! Why is me touching you a bad thing?! We held hands before all this happened!"

"Because I can't hurt you again!" Loki cried in anger, causing Kelsey to flinch. "That horrible night!" Loki expressed with tears in his eyes, "I harmed you. I threatened you! I was hoping that you take that as a warning to stay away. You were lucky once, but that doesn't mean you will be lucky in the mere future."

"A warning?" Kelsey quickly realized what Loki meant, "Wait... When you were in my room, yelling at me; you didn't do that because you were mad I overheard!" Kelsey shook her head, "No. You were trying to... protect me."

Loki didn't reply right away.

Kelsey continued, "And the reason you didn't deliver that phone to me in person wasn't because you were busy!"

"Enough, Kelsey," Loki hissed out his warning.

"You were scared that you'll hurt me again!"

"I'm not scared!" Loki denied, "How dare you think that!"

Kelsey stood there with her arms crossed, forcing herself not to be weak in front of him. Unfortunately, her face showed it all. Teary, adverted eyes. Quivering lips. Sniffling nose. She was coming close to crying. She's obviously not used to somebody yelling at her. Jane may have scolded her a lot, but she never yelled at Kelsey or AJ.

"Then let me touch you," she pleaded quietly, reaching out to him, but he followed his natural reflex and stepped back.

Loki sighed, regaining his composure, "I do not wish to harm you, love. You shouldn't have come to see me. It's best if you steer clear from me."

Her weakness disappeared into amusement. Kelsey closed her eyes, shook her head in mock disappointment, "Ah, you shouldn't have said that."

Loki furrowed his brows at her questionably, "What do you mean?"

Kelsey felt like she's in the Twilight series. She hated the books about weak little girls falling in love with dangerous men. If Edward told her to stay away from him in his deep authority tone, Kelsey would've heed his warning and go straight to Jacob. But a part of her was curious to know what would happen if she chose to stay.

Loki was like the mysterious vampire, the good-looking billionaire with a dirty secret, the unpredictable Joker; but he's always her Captain Hook. She felt like she was that naïve girl from the books and movies, knowing that she's in for one hell of a ride. What she'll say next will be the answer to either she's in or out. Knowing her, curiousity would kill the cat, but satisfaction always brought it back. She had to know the truth. She's definitely going to hate herself for being like those stupid girls from the books.

"You're actually encouraging me to stay." Kelsey replied, "Deep down, you really don't want me to go."

"I do."

"We both know that's not true... Can you please explain why you think you're a monster?" Kelsey pleaded sweetly like a whiny puppy.

"I don't think I am, Kelsey." Loki narrowed his eyes at her seriously, "I _know_ I _am_."

"Show me."

Loki shook his head, "No! Absolutely not! Out of the question!"

"Why?"

"Because if I show you, you won't look at me the same again!"

"I'm your friend, Loki. Whatever it is, it can't be_ that_ bad."

"It is."

"Then prove it. Make me understand."

"I can't. It's horrific."

Kelsey gave him an encouraging smile, "I think I can be the judge of that. Please, show me. You can trust me."

Loki stared at her, couldn't believe she wanted to see his monstrous side. She was persistent and wouldn't drop the subject, until he showed her.

He can hear his mother's words in his mind.

_"You are no monster. You are a good man. You cannot let this come between you and her... __You cannot lose a good friend like her. Don't throw it away."_

He sighed heavily, "Are you certain you wish to see me in my... form?"

Kelsey nodded, eagerly but anxiously at the same time, "Yes."

He laid his gungnir down and removed his horned helmet. Kelsey exhaled with relief, happy that he removed the helmet. He was so intimidating with it on, it scared her.

Before he could do anything, doors opened. Loki quickly put on his helmet and picked up his staff, much to Kelsey's dismay.

"We're in the middle of something! Can you come back later, please?!" Kelsey cried out to the intruder, whom turned out to be a guard. He got down on one knee, bowing in respect to his king.

"What is it?" Loki demanded.

"I'm sorry to intrude, your highness," the guard began, "but the queen requests your presence."

"Damn," Kelsey cursed quietly.

Knowing Loki, he couldn't turn that request down. Kelsey knew that she won't be seeing Loki's form any time soon. She was close to seeing it, but it was snatched away so suddenly. The suspension was killing her. What was Loki hiding beneath that mask. What was he? Kelsey wanted them now, she groaned with intention.

"I'm sorry, Kelsey," Loki apologized with little sincerity, "Perhaps, another time."

"_Yeah, right!" _Kelsey hated the tease. She needed to find a way for him to open up to her somehow. He was hesitant now that he knew that she didn't know anything. She needed a plan. There was only one quiet place to think without interruptions, the library.

**A/N: Agh! So close to Loki's reveal, and yet so far! How is Kelsey going to encourage Loki to open up? Will she become like Bella Swann, Anastasia Steele, or Harley Quinn from the fiction stories? Who is at Jane's doorstep? Erik? Will he return to the team, now that Kelsey called him? Can Kelsey contact Jane before she returns to earth? Can Jane forgive Erik and Garrett - the two men who betrayed her? Answers reveal in future.**

**I did it! I posted a trailer for this fanfic and a Loki/OC video. The link to my youtube channel will be on the profile page. I hope you like 'em.**

**Thank you - fastreader12, Christineoftheopera, Guest, and Mystic Vampyre for reviewing.**

**Princess Serenity Angel, Stargazer1364, Mystic Vampyre, Blotor for favoring this story.**

**Stargazer1364 and Mystic Vampyre for following.**

**Have a pleasant day...**


	27. Chapter 26: Answers You Seek

_**Chapter 26: Answers You Seek**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"I love you, Jane," AJ whispered as he hugged his aunt tightly.

"Aww, AJ... I love you so much." She placed kisses on top of his head, whispering promises to him as she held him.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock from the and AJ perked up, curious to know who's at the door at this hour. Jane released her hold on AJ and opened the door to reveal the man she didn't want to see: Agent Coulson.

"What are you doing here?" Jane demanded harshly.

Coulson smiled, trying ignore Jane's rude greeting, "I would like to speak to _Dr. Blake_."

"He refuse to speak to you. We haven't done anything! Just leave us alone!"

"I don't think you want me to do that."

"Jane?" The three turned around to see Thor behind them, looking confused until he spotted the annoying agent. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded with the same tone as Jane.

"I need to talk to you, _Dr. Blake_," Coulson explained, saying Thor's alias in a sarcastic tone. "_All _of you, actually. About what really happened the night of Kelsey's disappearance, and who you are _really."_

Jane scoffed, "We told you what we know now if you excuse me-"

"You told me that Kelsey disappeared, when this big storm happened. But you didn't explain why Dr. Blake was after the satellite."

Jane scoffed again, "Sir, we both know that thing you're investigating isn't a satellite, so why don't we stop calling it that."

Coulson raised his brows, pursed his lips, nodded in agreement, "Very well, Miss Foster. Would you call the thing _this _instead?" Coulson pulled his hand out, revealing an opened book, showing one specific page. Jane widened her eyes, seeing that was the Norse Mythology book Erik picked up from the library. It's page revealed the hammer, exactly like the one they saw at S.H.I.E.L.D's base camp.

Jane pressed her lips together, not exactly how to respond to Coulson. Her eyes didn't leave the pages.

"I find it odd that the Mjolnir looks exactly like the object of interest. And what I find most odd that Dr. Blake looks exactly like... _him_." Coulson turned a couple pages back and showed off a page about a _certain _blonde hair man holding the Mjolnir - identical to Thor.

The three residents didn't comment, they don't know what to say to Coulson. They didn't think that Coulson would pick up this magic theory too.

"Well?" Coulson asked, "Is there anything you want to tell me about?"

"We have nothing to say to you," Jane replied without thinking, "What you showed us is only coincidence."

Coulson raised a brow, "Coincidence? Is that your excuse?" No response was made, only a cold stare from Dr. Blake and Miss Foster. The boy's face held a different expression, a nervous one. That's when he knew. He knew he was getting warmer.

"How about this, Miss Foster?" Coulson put the book back in his back pocket, about to propose a deal, "I'll tell you my lead on Kelsey's whereabouts, if you tell me everything you know."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Kelsey's whereabouts?"

Coulson nodded, "I have new information on your niece's disappearance, and I need information on this _storm_, you mentioned.

"What does this storm have anything to do with Kelsey's disappearance?" Jane asked, knowing fully well that storm changed everything.

"A lot of things, Miss Foster. So what do you say? Can I come in so we can have an open and _honest_ conversation?"

"How would I know that you're not bluffing?"

Coulson held out a cellphone - Kelsey's cellphone. Jane looked at it with interest, the cellphone was the only object left from Kelsey before S.H.I.E.L.D took it away from her.

"If I told you that she tried to contact her phone, would you be interested?"

Jane's mouth became agape, lost for words. Could it be true? Was she right? Was Kelsey here and alive?

**~000~**

In the library, Kelsey was pacing back and forth, thinking of the way how she can approach this situation to Loki. He needed to tell her the truth. He had to! He was about to show her, but she only got a tease by his words. Kelsey needed more. Action speaks louder than words. He was reluctant before, but now, he must be thinking every possible excuse to avoid the subject.

She's clueless, she couldn't think of a plan. The _demanding him to show her_ plan struck out. It may have worked the first time, but she doubt it would work again. Loki was too smart.

There had to be a way to convince him to tell her.

She thought about opening up to him, but quickly, struck it out. She really wasn't in the mood to spill her problems to a guy she barely knew. She'll probably break down, and she didn't want to cry in front of the guy.

There must be something she could do. If only her parents were here, they would give her great advice. She thought through the memories of her family. No matter how painful it was, there should be one advice they've given her that could help her in the present.

Her eyes brightened when one thought came to mind. The night before her parents died. Her father made a promise to her that he would tell her the story of the Tower of Babel from the Bible. He told her something that stood out.

_"All the answers you seek are in that little book_..."

He's right. The Word of God can give you the answers, you seek. Whether, it's questions about family, romance, friendship - they're all in there. It's been a while since she touched the Book, been a while since she made a prayer. She was a shame of herself for running from God for so long. All this time, she turned away from God, blaming him for her parents' accident. She knew that she must come to him and ask for the answers she seek - it's what her parents would've wanted her to do anyway. Hopefully, Asgard kept the Bible in this library, if she can find _Peter Pan, _she can find the Bible too.

**~000~**

"So let me get this straight..." Coulson cleared his throat, processing what he had been told. "This storm is actually a Bi-Frost that can transport one person anywhere, and Dr. Blake is actually a demi-god from another planet." Coulson turned to Thor, "You said that you were banished by your father, and came here, that's when Kelsey disappeared."

"Correct," Jane said with a sigh, as much as she didn't want to tell this agent everything, she had no choice. Her selfishness got her nowhere and almost lost her freedom and her nephew. Coulson stated that Kelsey contacted him, he wouldn't lie about that.

"That would explain why the call came from outside of Earth," Coulson said.

Thor furrowed his brows, knowing that he didn't have technology like phones in Asgard. Maybe, Loki kept his word. Thor smiled that the fact that his brother pulled through. Loki found a way for Kelsey to contact Midguard, but Thor wished that the call was made to Jane, not Coulson.

"I don't know you can pick up calls outside of Earth," AJ said, turning to his aunt to question that logic, "Can you do that?"

"We have special equipment to pick up stuff like this, unlike police tracers," Coulson explained.

"Alright, tell us about the call," Jane demanded. "How was she?"

"I'm not sure. She was angry that I had her phone and not you. She was reluctant to tell me anything."

"Have you tried calling her back?!"

"I tried, but she won't answer. I was thinking maybe she'll pick up if the call was from you."

"You took away my phone, remember?" Jane retorted, not thinking about the home phone she used, when her phone was taken.

Coulson pulled out another from his pocket - her cellphone, and tossed it on the couch next to her, "Go ahead."

Jane stared at it for a few moments, couldn't believe this to be happening. Was all this a dream? A joke? She didn't know what to believe anymore. She wouldn't be surprise if she lost her mind.

"Call her, Jane," Thor urged her, but AJ took the phone before speechless Jane could pick it up.

"What's the number?" AJ asked.

**~000~**

Kelsey was looking through the books, couldn't find a Bible anywhere. There were so many books here, and some were collecting dust. She can't give up, the Bible was her only hope for answers.

She finally came across the abandon shelf that collected more dust than any other shelves in the library. She was definitely going to have an asthma attack, after this.

After minutes of coughing and dusting the books, much to her relief, she finally found what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kelsey cried happily, staring at the now clean, small paperback book in her hand - The King James Version. "Here it is!"

She relaxed onto the couch and began glancing through the pages, hoping to find the answers she seek. What she didn't realize that she left her phone ringing constantly back in the room.

**~000~**

"She's still not answering?" AJ asked with sadness to his voice.

Jane lowered her head, shaking it. She called a couple times only to have Principle Coleman's voicemail. This must be a joke! Why would Kelsey have Principle Coleman's phone, and how?

She slammed her cellphone shut and stared down at Coulson with narrowed eyes. Coulson knew that he'll receive earful accusations from Jane.

"I think it's best if you leave," Jane whispered.

"She really did call from that number," Coulson insisted, "I swear!"

"Please," Jane insisted, "We told you everything we know, could you leave us be?"

"Miss Foster-"

"The maiden says to leave," Thor jumped in, standing up and showing Coulson the door.

Knowing that there's nothing he can do, and can't take Thor on a fist fight; Coulson did the rational way, got up from the couch to leave. He had the answers, now he just had to show Jane that he wasn't lying. He planned to send a few agents that were trained astronauts to go up into space to find Kelsey. Crazy plan, he know that, but it's the only plan in mind, right now.

"Just to assure you, Miss Foster," Coulson turned to Jane, "I will do everything in my power to find her."

Jane sighed heavily, "I know."

Coulson nodded, "Have a good afternoon to you all." Coulson left the house to continue his solo mission.

Thor sat down next to Jane, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Are you alright?"

Jane shook her head, answering him honestly.

"You may not believe him, but I think he's telling the truth."

"I know he told the truth." Jane admitted, "I don't think he's the type of person to hurt me like this to get answers." She sniffled, wiping unwanted tears away, "I only wanted to hear her voice. To know that she's okay."

"She's in Asgard, Jane. I know my family is taking great care of her."

Jane exhaled, resting her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around her nephew's body.

"Don't cry, Jane," AJ said, "Kelsey will be home soon."

Jane sniffled once more, "I hope you're right, AJ... I hope you're right..."

**~000~**

Kelsey was glancing through the pages in boredom. She went through chapters of Adam and Eve, Moses, Joseph, Daniel, but there wasn't a verse that can tell her what to do when a prince refuse to let his friend in. This was becoming pointless.

When her only hope was about to die, she came across the Book of Esther. This story was her most favorite. God didn't make his dramatic appearance, unlike the other stories in the Old Testament, but he had done good things in this story. He made Esther queen of Persia, wife of Xerxes; gave her the courage to save the Jews from the wicked Haman. Kelsey admired Esther's courage, and wanted to be like her. In a way, Kelsey might be. She's friends with a prince, at least, she tthought she's friends with him; and she needed courage to tell Loki to show her his true self, and not get yelled out. Maybe this book can help her.

She read through four chapters of how Vashti was banished for refusing her king to show off her body; how Esther won the king's favor that made her his queen; how Esther's cousin, Mordecai, saved the king's life; how Haman plot to kill the Jews without suspecting Esther was a Jew herself; how Mordecai had a breakdown when he figured it out, and told Esther to go to the king to tell him the horrid news.

At chapter four, she read about Mordecai warning Esther what would happen if she remained silent, and didn't go to the king right away. Esther had a reason to hesitant for there was a law. If anyone made his appearance before the king uninvited, shall be perished. Who wouldn't be scared to go to the king, knowing about that ridiculous law?

What Esther said to Mordecai was the main reason why she was Kelsey's role model.

_15 Then Esther sent this reply to Mordecai: 16 "Go, gather together all the Jews who are in Susa, and fast for me. Do not eat or drink for three days, night or day. I and my attendants will fast as you do. When this is done, I will go to the king, even though it is against the law. And if I perish, I perish."_

That's brave, right there.

Kelsey was now at chapter five, when Esther's plan to tell the king was set in motion.

_On the third day Esther put on her royal robes and stood in the inner court of the palace, in front of the king's hall. The king was sitting on his royal throne in the hall, facing the entrance. 2 When he saw Queen Esther standing in the court, he was pleased with her and held out to her the gold scepter that was in his hand. So Esther approached and touched the tip of the scepter._

_3 Then the king asked, "What is it, Queen Esther? What is your request? Even up to half the kingdom, it will be given you."_

_4 "If it pleases the king," replied Esther, "let the king, together with Haman, come today to a banquet I have prepared for him."_

_5 "Bring Haman at once," the king said, "so that we may do what Esther asks."_

This was her answer. She heard an old saying, _"The only way to a man's heart was through his stomach_." Esther was smart. She thought it would be better to satisfy her king with food before laying down the law that could bring him in a bad mood.

That's when Kelsey had a plan, and hopefully, it's foolproof.

**~000~**

"So how did it go between you and Kelsey, Loki?" Frigga asked sweetly, caressing her husband's hand.

"Quite... well, actually," Loki said with hesitance.

"Did you apologize for your temper?"

"Of course I did. She forgave me for my... mishap."

"That is wonderful. See, Loki? I told you she was a woman of understanding. You deserve to have a good friend like her. How did she take it, when you explained this to her?"

"Explain what, Mother?"

"About your heritage."

"As it turned out... she didn't know, Mother." Loki said. "She didn't know about me."

Frigga narrowed her eyes in confusion, "You said that she overheard you and your father, did she not?"

"Yes, but she didn't hear the conversation."

"How do you know?"

"She admitted it... and I was this close to showing her everything! Thank you for sending that guard when you did."

Frigga narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Thank me? _I _should be apologizing, I didn't mean to interrupt your true conversation with her."

"Well, I am thankful that you did. I am thankful that Midguard device won her affection."

Frigga widened her eyes, "W-What?"

Loki faced her mother, whom became stern by this news.

"Loki Odinson, what did you do?"

Loki flinched, not by her mother's tone, but from her calling his adopted last name. Odin was no father to him, neither was Laufey.

"I-I went to Midguard to retrieve a device used for contacting people. Kelsey misses her family, so I thought it would be a great token to earn her forgiveness."

Frigga scoffed, "I cannot believe this!"

"What?" Loki asked.

"Loki, you cannot win someone's forgiveness by buying them off with gifts."

"Why not? Kelsey didn't seem to mind, she's not mad at me anymore."

Frigga sighed sadly, turning her gaze on her sleeping husband, "You're beginning to remind me of your father."

Loki's expression turned grim for a split second, when Frigga wasn't looking, "Which father are you speaking of?"

Frigga smiled, looking back at his son, "Odin, of course!"

"I'm nothing like him!" Loki snapped.

"Maybe not, but you and your brother have his temper and often make ruthless mistakes. Your father..."

Loki wanted to blurt out that Odin wasn't his father, but decided against it. He listened to his mother's tale.

"...he had done something so cruel to me, an unforgiving moment."

"What has he done?" Loki asked curiously.

Frigga paused, considering whether or not tell him or not, "It's none of your concern, Loki-"

"Mother, please! I want to know how he hurt you!"

"If I told you, my son, you would never look at your father the same again."

"I never looked at him the same, when I found out I'm not _really_ his son," Loki pointed out with hostile edge to his tone. "Did you not say that there should be no secrets in the family?"

"Loki-"

"Did you?" Loki pressed impatiently.

Frigga sighed, "Yes, I have said that."

"Now tell me what he has done to you."

Frigga was silent, expressionless. Loki was staring at her with a determined look on his face. He refused to back down. He wanted to know _all_ the lies Odin had told, and _all_ the secrets he had kept.

"It _was_ unforgivable... almost cost us our love and trust..."

"What did he do?" Loki demanded with a hiss.

"There were secrets, your father should've told you, but this... you don't need to know."

"I do need to know!" Loki snapped.

"No, you don't!" Frigga snapped back, her tone of voice mean that her decision was final. "You and your brother do not need to know all of his ruthless acts. Even if I did tell you, it would only add your hatred towards him. I do not wish for you to hate him. He loves you dearly. It happened a long time ago, before you and brother were born... that's all you need to know."

Still not satisfied, Loki decided to drop it. Her mother refused to tell, and she's the type to not back down on an argument. If he kept insisting, they'll be arguing all night. Loki didn't want that. He just have to respect her decision.

"You said his mistake almost cost your marriage to him, yet you two are still together," Loki said it as a statement than a question.

Frigga nodded, "Yes. But I must tell you, he had done the same thing you did with Kelsey. He provided me new clothing, shoes, jewelry, just so I can forget... but I didn't. I could never forget what he had done."

"Did you ever forgive him?"

"At one point, I did forgive him."

"Why?" Loki demanded, "After that cruel thing he had done to you?! The fact that unforgivable act almost ruined your marriage?!"

"The reason I forgave him is because I refuse to let hatred drag me away from what matters to me most. My relationship with your father, and both my sons. Your father was sorry for what he had done to me, and he became a better man for me ever since."

Loki lowered his head, processing his mother's story.

"Kelsey may not be angry with you, but that doesn't mean buying her gifts would make it better between the two of you. You should be open and honest with her, talk to her. _Really _talk to her."

"I can't do that!" Loki's stubbornness took over.

"Loki, are you still afraid of how she is going to react with the truth?"

"No!" Loki said quickly, "I am not afraid. I just do not feel comfortable showing a complete stranger my monstrous side."

"She is no stranger, Loki. You and I both know she is more than that."

Loki sighed, "I am sorry, Mother. I can't do it. I can't show her, or let her touch me again. I can't hurt her like last time."

He turned to leave, but his mother's voice stopped him.

"What would happen if you see Miss Kelsey again? You know that she will be persistent."

"Guess what, Mother? So am I. Kelsey must learn to take no for an answer." Loki was about to leave, but his mother's voice stopped him once more.

"Loki?"

He stopped, but didn't look at her.

"You said before that you visited Midguard?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would his mother want talk about the realm of mortals?

"Yes," he replied.

"You have seen your brother?"

Loki clenched his jaw at the mention of his brother's name, "Yes."

"How is he?"

"He's... He's fine. He's settling in, and made allies with Kelsey's family," he answered truthfully.

Frigga exhaled with relief, "That is wonderful to hear... Loki, heed my advice. It will help you make things right with Kelsey."

Loki didn't say a word, he left his father's chambers.

Frigga sighed sadly, "Oh Valhalla, please help him."

**A/N: So what is Frigga's big secret and Odin's unforgivable act? Is Loki going to investigate or focus on important things as king? Can Kelsey get Loki to open up? Will she be able to contact Jane?**

**I hope you like the trailer and Loki/OC video I posted on YouTube. If most of you are confused about Kelsey's hair, I'll clarify. Yes, Kelsey is blonde in the books, but I didn't have a good video of Emma Watson with blonde hair - just Hermione videos. There will be a mention about Kelsey's hair in a couple chapters or less.**

**I am a huge fan when it comes to the story of Esther. She has been one of my role models, most of my life. I love everything about Esther - her kindness, her wisdom, mostly her courage to do what's right - even if it involved death.**

**Thank you - grapejuice101, fastreader12, and Sparky She-Demon for reviewing.**

**savystories, mysteryasguardian, bvbgirl562 for favoring this story.**

**mysteryasguardian and bvbgirl562 for adding this story to alerts.**


	28. Chapter 27: Finally

**Chapter 27: Finally!**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey decided against wearing Sif's clothes today. She's wearing a mint color dress with her hair up in a ponytail. This was it. Today, she's going to ask Loki to join her for a picnic, tonight. Loki was now crowned king, Kelsey had to dress up for him, despite her hatred for dresses. She must please him.

She exhaled slowly, staring at her reflection. Kelsey was making a lot of progress with her injuries. The frostbites were history. The wound on her forehead healed, all was left was a faded scar on her temple. She was right, she was going to look just like Harry Potter from the books. She went to Eir this morning, and she said that Kelsey was getting close for the clear. In a few days, Kelsey would be able to go home.

Kelsey didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, she missed her family and friends there; but she didn't want to leave, couldn't leave. This was her vacation, her Neverland - a land filled with wonder, fun, beauty, etc. There were a lot of things she could do here: learn how to fight, eat fantastic food as much as you want, play games, learn Asgardian culture, figure out Loki's big secret.

Shaking her head, she realized that she needed to get back to her plan before it's too late. She only had a few days left. She needed to find Loki. Pronto.

She sat on the bed to put on her sandals. She thanked the Good Lord that the shoes didn't have heels; otherwise, it would kill her feet.

As Kelsey was putting them on, her eyes glanced over the nightstand and on her cellphone - technically, someone else's phone, but there was a saying, _Finders Keepers._ She was curious about the time, so she picked up to see that the phone received twenty missed calls.

She widened her eyes at that sight, _"_Damn, somebody must want to keep in touch."

She looked through the contact history list, the early missed calls had different numbers, the recent ones have the same number. She narrowed her eyes at that particular phone number that called this phone ten times. She recognized this number before, but wasn't sure who's number belonged to. Could it be the home number? Darcy's? Jane's? The phone's owner? Her phone didn't have much battery left, but Kelsey didn't think about it. She needed to call and tell this caller that she's okay.

She dialed the number, hoping that she won't hear that creepy guy who called himself Coulson.

**~000~**

Thor was toasting his bread with the toaster, not actually burning it this time. He was fixing himself lunch, while waiting for Jane to come back home with AJ. This morning, Jane ditched work and took AJ to school herself, and this afternoon, she's picking him up as well. She's taking her new vow very seriously, and Thor liked that. Thor loved that Loki kept his promise. He didn't care if he returned to Asgard anymore, there's no point for him coming back anyway. All he cared about was for Kelsey to come home to her family. That's all he wanted for them.

When two pieces of bread popped up from the toaster with a ding, he placed the bread on his paper plate and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich with pop tarts and chips on the side, and have two cans of coke to drink. Ever since he started drinking soda, he couldn't have enough of it. The taste was addicting, it was like a fresh goblet of wine.

He took his plate to the dining room, currently watching the Lion King on the ABC Family channel. The music was upbeat, if he ever went back to Asgard, he wanted the band to play the song the cub was singing, _I Just Can't Wait to be King. _The cub from the Lion King movie reminded him of himself as a young boy. He too dreamed of becoming king one day, but that dream didn't come true. His father banished his son, Thor wanted to hate his father, but he couldn't. He couldn't hate Odin, after the fact that he died.

His throat formed a lump when the image of Odin appeared in Thor's mind. His family and friends must've finished the funeral. Sailed his body across the ocean, people releasing their lanterns up the night starry sky, a guard shooting a fire arrow at the boat that's sailing his father away. He should've been there, grieving with his family.

"_You're a VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin shouted, enraged by his son's behavior._

_"And you're an OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor used the same tone as his father's._

Thor should've been there for Odin at his last, dying breath, to tell his father how right he was; he wasn't the fool, his son was. Thor wanted to apologize with sincerity and gave him his final farewell. If Thor can go back and fixed things with his father, he would... but that's not a possibility. Odin always do things with a purpose. Thor realized why Odin sent him to this world, it was so he can learn from his mistakes. Thor understood now. He's done being arrogant. He wanted to be a better man, from now on.

Thor sighed heavily, looked up to the ceiling, raised his coke can, and whispered, "To you, Father. Let the angels be your guide. How I miss you terribly." He chug the first can in one gulp.

Before he moved onto the second, he perked up by a ringing sound. He placed the can back on the table and stood up to investigate the noise. He followed, until he came across a phone - Jane's phone, Coulson gave them in case Kelsey tried to call. He picked it up to see the Caller ID: Marie Coleman. The Principle. The Queen of Puente Antiguo Elementary.

A part of him was screaming out not to answer. Miss Coleman was a strict monarch, and harsh when it came to torturous punishments; but she showed him that violence was never the answer... unless it was necessary, like that fat kid, Lenny. That boy deserved every beating AJ gave him. AJ didn't have to get in trouble for standing up to himself. At least that problem was over and done with. The question now was whether he answer the call or not. Maybe Miss Coleman was calling about AJ again. Did he get hurt? Did he get in trouble again? Did Jane get in trouble with him?

With that terrible thought in mind, he answered.

"Your Highness, how can I help you?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Miss Coleman, whatever AJ has done, I am sure he is deeply sorry. Please, don't make him write again!"

"_What did AJ do?"_

Thor furrowed his brows as well, confused by Miss Coleman's change of voice, "Miss Coleman?"

"_I am sorry to disappoint you, Sir, but I'm not Miss Coleman. Who's this?"_

"Who are you, if you are not the monarch of AJ's school?"

"_I asked you first! How do you know my brother?"_

Brother? There's only person he knew that was sibling related to AJ.

"Kelsey Roberts?"

**~000~**

_Seriously? What was up with creepy men knowing my name?_

"Okay! Who are the hell are you, and how do you know my brother?!"

"_Kelsey?!" _The creepy man laughed loudly on the other line, causing Kelsey to pull the phone away from her ear. "_Kelsey, I am so glad you contact Midguard!"_

Kelsey widened her eyes, realizing who she was talking to. He was the God of Thunder, Loki's brother, Sif and the Warrior's Three's good friend, Odin and Frigga's son.

"Thor?"

The man laughed loudly again. Seriously, the guy needed to take a serious chill pill.

"_You really are a clever girl, just like Jane said you are. How do you guess?"_

Kelsey smiled sadly when Thor mentioned her aunt's name. Jane had been talking to Thor about her? Kelsey was flattered.

"Well, everyone in my planet don't refer to our world as Midguard," Kelsey explained.

"_Oh. Jane tried to contact you, yesterday, but she was disappointed that you didn't respond."_

"Shit," Kelsey cursed herself for not bringing the phone with her. Jane must be worried sick about her - she was worried sick. Kelsey only heightened her fear for not answering. "Is she here?" she asked hopefully.

"_I'm afraid not, Miss Kelsey. She is out picking AJ up from school."_

Kelsey raised a questionable brow at Thor's words, "Jane? Picking AJ up? Doesn't Garrett normally do that, while Jane is too busy with the stars?"

_"A lot have changed since you left, Kelsey. Jane is doing everything in her power to find you. I told her that you were in Asgard, and Loki confirmed it."_

Kelsey's lips twitched into a small smile, "Loki told her I was okay?"

"_Uh, no. He confirmed it to me. I requested him to do anything in his power to send you back here, or let Jane and the others know that you are not dead."_

"He gave me a cellphone. I don't know who it belongs to, until now... Her loss though. I managed to call two people- Erik and some agent - I can't remember his name."

"_Agent Coulson. You know he is from a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D, and also looking for you too."_

"Yeah, that's what Erik told me."

"_What did he say?"_

"Nothing much. He was speechless, when I told him I was in Asgard. The conversation didn't last long. Either we lost connection, or he hung up. I'm going to go with the first option."

"_How is everyone in Asgard?"_

Kelsey shrugged, "They're fine... well, sort of. They're still adjusting recent changes."

_"I can understand that," _he said with sadness in his voice.

"Everyone misses you, even Sif. She talks about you constantly. No offense, but it's getting on my nerves."

Kelsey can't see Thor, but she knew that he was smirking with amusement.

"_Sif talks about me?"_

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "All the time. She hates the fact that Loki is now king, but that girl needs to get over it. Loki can be a great king."

_"I know he can. I have faith that he'll be a better ruler than me. I'm happy for him."_

Kelsey smiled, she always thought Thor to be arrogant. According to Loki, he was selfish and stupid. She didn't hear neither of those things from talking to Thor. Maybe this banishment changed him, just like this vacation changed her... a little bit.

Kelsey looked at the phone to see it contained twenty percent of battery left. "Look, I don't have much battery left on this phone. So if you see Jane, could you tell her-"

_"Thor, who are you talking to?"_ a woman voice asked in the background.

Kelsey's eyes brightened, recognizing the voice. It was Aunt Jane. Before she could demand Thor to put Jane on the phone, Thor beat her to it.

"_Jane, come over here - quick!" _Thor cried out happily and loudly.

"_Why? What's wrong?!" _Jane asked with worry.

"_What's wrong?" _Thor laughed, "_Nothing is wrong! Far from wrong!"_

_"Then what-"_

"Jane! Jane! I'm here! It's me!" Kelsey called out to her aunt.

**~000~**

"_Jane! Jane! I'm here! It's me!"_

Jane froze still, staring at the phone in disbelief. She came home with her nephew, wondering what Thor was up to. She didn't expect him to be on the phone somebody - let alone her niece. Was it her? Could it really be her?

"Is that?" Jane paused, refusing to get her hopes again. She wanted Thor to confirm before she become emotional again.

Thor nodded, "I believe there's someone who wishes to speak with you." Thor handed the phone to Jane, who hesitantly took it.

"H-Hello?" Jane asked quietly. Jane heard a sniffle on the other line, then heard a voice she never thought she could hear again.

"_Hey, Jane," _a female voice greeted with a hoarse sadness in her tone. It sounded like she was about to cry.

Jane's mouth became agape, tears quickly watered her eyes. She almost collapsed to the ground, but Thor quickly caught her and led her to a nearby chair at the dining table.

"Who is that, Aunt Jane?" AJ asked, tugging her plaid shirt for her attention. He had no idea what's going on.

"Kelsey, is that you? _Really_ you?" Jane asked.

"_It's me, Jane. Kelsey Roberts. Alive and well."_

"Prove it," Jane challenged her. "Tell me something only we would know."

There was a pause, until she heard her niece's voice again.

"_When I was ten... you took me and AJ to the movies, only you accidentally locked AJ in the car. We had to break the window to get him out. We promised not to say anything to Mom and Dad," _Kelsey laughed at that memory, making her aunt laugh and cry as well.

"Oh my God, it _is_ you!" Jane cried, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Jane, is that-" AJ was about to ask, but her face and her nod answered the unfinished question. AJ hopped up and down, "ALRIGHT!" He pulled Jane's arm down that was holding the phone and screamed out, "Hey, Kelsey! You're missing a lot here! We have a god staying here, he's sleeping in your room!"

"_Miss you too, kiddo,"_ Kelsey said with a laugh.

Jane pulled her arm up, placing the phone back against her ear.

Thor picked up AJ and whispered, "We should alert Darcy and Sir Garrett. They may want to know about this."

"But I want to talk to Kelsey," AJ retorted.

"I know, but I believe that Jane wants to talk to her first."

Looking at Jane's crying happy face, AJ knew that Thor was right. Jane deserved a chance to talk to her goddaughter.

"Okay. Let's go."

Thor carried AJ, superman style, outside to find AJ and Darcy.

_"Listen, Jane, I'm so sorry for not answering your calls. I-I - something came up, and-"_

"Kelsey, it's okay. I'm glad you called. Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"_I'm okay, Jane. I'm sure you found out from Thor that Asgard is really a place."_

"What happened? One minute you were in the car, and the next, you were gone inside a Bi-frost."

_"I was hoping you could explain to me what happened. I can't remember what happened that night. It's all a blur."_

"Why can't you remember?"

_"It's a long story. What did we do that night? What happened while I was gone?"_

Jane laughed, "It's a long story."

_"Well, we need to keep it short. I don't have much battery left."_

Jane widened her eyes at that statement. She didn't have much time. She wanted her conversation to last longer, then dwell in the past.

"To be honest, Kelsey, I don't think it matters anymore. What matters is that you're okay and safe." Jane sniffled, "I'm so sorry, Kelsey."

_"For what?" _Kelsey asked, sound confused,_ "You didn't know this was going to happen. But a part of me is glad that it did. I mean I'm not happy that a got a concussion, but-"_

Jane straightened her back and furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry. You had a _what_ now?"

There was a sheepish pause.

"_Like you said, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm safe and okay."_

Jane sighed, "How are we going to get you home?"

_"Soon."_

"How soon?"

Kelsey sighed, "_In a few days, maybe. When I'm in the clear. If we're lucky, it'll be sooner than few."_

"I hope so." Jane smiled, "Kelsey, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice."

_"Same to you."_

"I mean you have no idea what I've been going through. I mean I have a demigod in my house, almost go arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., Erik leaving-"

"_What was that, Jane?"_

Jane smirked playfully, "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

Kelsey laughed with her, "_Thor said that you didn't give up on me, even when everyone thought I was dead by a twister."_

"I could never give up on you. When you get home, things are going to change."

_"I noticed, when Thor said that you were picking AJ up from school..." _They both smiled sadly, before Kelsey continued. "_Just be strong for a few more days. I'll be home before you know it."_

Jane nodded, "I know... I just don't want to hang up yet. There's so much to tell."

"_You're right. There is. Just know that I'm with you on the change too. I think Asgard opened my eyes a bit."_

Jane raised a brow at her questionably, "You wouldn't happened to have a tattoo, do you?"

_Kelsey scoffed, "Yeah, Jane, I got one made of a skeleton on my butt."_

Jane's mouth became agape.

"_I'm kidding! Just kidding!" _Kelsey assured her. "_Chill."_

Jane exhaled with a smile, surprised about what Kelsey had said, "You know... that's the first time I heard you try to make a joke or laugh in a long time."

"..._Yeah, it's been a while... It felt good actually."_

"I think this experience changed us for the better."

_"It has. I can't wait to see you again."_

"Same to you. Thor will keep your bed warm."

"_Already found a replacement for me?"_

Jane widened her eyes, "No! No, Kelsey! I wasn't-"

_"Just kidding!"_

Jane exhaled with relief again, laughing with her niece. Suddenly, both of them heard a few beeps on the line.

"What is that?" Jane asked, looking at her phone to see if anybody was calling her or her battery was going dead. Neither was happening.

"_It's my phone," _Kelsey explained. "_It's about to go dead."_

_"_Well, charge it!"

_"I can't. It didn't come with a charger when he gave it to me."_

Jane raised a brow at her suspiciously, "He?"

_"Jane, I'm sorry. I have to go. Stay strong. I'll be back before you know it."_

"But Kelsey, I-"

"_I love you!"_

"But-" Jane stopped, when she realized that her line was disconnected. She hung up, or the batter went dead. She groaned as she laid her phone on the table, "I love you too."

After the call, Jane stared at the phone, couldn't believe that she talked to Kelsey. The weight of fear and stress was lifted from her shoulders. She can finally be at ease, knowing that her niece was okay. She looked at the wall that held a bunch of photos of the family. Her eyes landed on a recent picture of Kelsey - the Christmas picture with her, Alberta, and AJ. She finally had the urge to stand up from her seat to take a closer look. She touched the glass frame of the photo and started tearing up.

Her moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. She gasped and wiped her tears, immediately, but gasped again when she saw a familiar man at the glass door. She rushed to open the door and stared at the unexpected guest in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

**~000~**

Kelsey didn't want to do it, but she hung up on her. If she had ninety percent battery left, she would've talked to her aunt for hours. She only had fifteen percent battery left. She wanted to use that to call Jane again, and let her know that she's coming home.

Talking to her aunt was life changing for Kelsey. She could tell that Jane really had changed. It showed that she cared about Kelsey and her brother more than she did with work. If Jane can change her tune, so can Kelsey when she comes home.

With that in mind, she added another quest. When she finds Loki, during dinner, not only will he give her answers, but he can cut her time here in Asgard short. As much as she loved to stay another day here in Asgard, it's time for her to go home.

"Better do it now or never," Kelsey mumbled, before exiting her room to find Loki. She greeted the maid, who curtsied and whispered _my lady._

**_~000~_**

What Kelsey didn't was that the maid wasn't herself at all, her body shimmered green, changing back to his manly self. Loki managed to shape-shift into somebody before Kelsey opened the door.

He was standing outside her room for minutes, listening to her conversation with Jane. He couldn't help but listened in. It was wrong to invade people's privacy, but Loki wasn't respectful as what people thought of him. Besides, Kelsey listened on his conversation with Odin at the Weapon's Vault. It's only fair that he had a chance to listen in on her as well, and even the score.

For once, he felt he had done something right to someone for a change, ever since that revelation about his heritage. He silently laughed, smiled, became baffled when Kelsey said something about having a tattoo on the butt. He was curious about _that_ part. Most the time, he heard emotional muffles.

He realized that the next few days will be her last. He wasn't sure if he's okay with that. For the past week proven difficult, but before that it was so much fun. Kelsey was his true friend thus far, and the fact that she's going to leave him soon was a bit heartbreaking. He didn't know what to do with her gone. He had the key to Asgard, but only for a short while.

He can't cry about Kelsey now. He needed to be a man - a king - like Odin would want him to be. He hated that bastard, but there's still a chance to repair things between them with Odin's favorite son gone. This was what his mother would've wanted anyway, forgive and forget Odin's mistakes. Loki must show Odin that he wasn't just a relic, he could be the worthy son like Thor. He'll start by undoing the damage Thor had caused in Jotunheim. Loki will show Odin. He'll show everyone. He will be worthy. He will be king, _permanently._

**_~000~_**

Garrett fell on his back with a grunt. He lied on the basketball court, and the basketball that hit his face continued to bounce.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Garrett demanded the four-eyed girl.

"You need to have good reflexes," Darcy explained, "Which you don't have."

Garrett rolled his eyes.

"You still on the ground, douchebag?" Darcy blew the whistle, she bought at Dollar General, "Come on! Move! Get your lazy ass up! Tryouts isn't long a wait!"

Garrett groaned, wishing that he could strangle Darcy with that whistle hanging around her neck. He slowly got up, wiping his sweat with his quick-dry tank top.

"You better be ready for this," Darcy smirked, dribbling the basketball in her hand.

Garrett placed his hands on his knees and narrowed his eyes at Darcy challengingly, "Bring it, bitch."

"Okay," Darcy threw the ball at Garrett, just when two people entered the court.

"GUYS!" the little boy rushed in the middle of the court, followed by Thor. With Garrett distracted, the ball that Darcy threw hit him square on the face, causing him to fall back on the court... again.

"What's up, AJacks," Darcy greeted the boy, getting out another ball from the cart.

"My friends, you must come with me and AJ!" Thor stated.

"Why?" Garrett asked, getting up on his feet, "Jane doesn't want to see us."

"She's in a better mood!"

"How?" Darcy pressed.

"She's on the phone with Kelsey!" AJ stated.

Darcy dropped the ball in her hand, as she and Garrett stared at the boy with widened eyes.

"Shut up!" Darcy cried.

Thor furrowed his brows at the girl's words, "Why? This is good news."

"You're pulling my leg! You two so are!"

"We're serious!" AJ insisted. "Jane is talking to her, right now!"

"Are y'all for real?" Garrett asked them, finally made his way to the group.

"You have my word, Sir Garrett," Thor said, "We are not... as Darcy said it... pulling your leg?"

"Come on!" AJ grabbed Garrett's and Darcy's hand and dragged them out of the basketball court, heading to the glasshouse.

**~000~**

Once the gang made it to their destination, Darcy and AJ didn't hesitate to run inside. Garrett, however, stared at the glass door, debating whether to go in or not. Thor was about to step inside, only to find Garret standing still like a statue.

"Don't you want to come in, Sir Garrett?" Thor asked.

"Yeah..." Garrett admitted quietly, "But I have a feeling that Jane might be mad."

Thor patted his shoulder, "My friend, Jane is far from mad. Kelsey is alive and speaking to her aunt, right now. Besides, she doesn't seem the type to hold vengeance."

"You seriously believe that Jane is not mad?" Garrett raised a brow at him questionably.

"I do."

"Why are you doing this?"

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, "Do what?"

"Try to get me in there? So you can watch Jane yell at me once more?"

Thor frowned, "Trust me, Sir Garrett, I have done my share with Jane's anger. I have made a mistake, and she isn't angry about it anymore. If she is not mad at me anymore, then I believe that she won't be angry at you either."

"I really hurt her, Thor. I love her, but I broke her trust. She isn't going to forgive me."

"She will," Thor assured him. "She will forgive you, you have my word. I'll stand by your side if I have to. You're Kelsey's friend, you should be inside as well."

Garrett sighed, giving a quick glance at the door, before he looked back at the door with disbelief eyes. He saw Jane and Darcy talking to someone, who was holding AJ in his arms. His mouth became agape, seeing the person's face. "Oh my God! Thor, am I going crazy, or are you seeing what I'm seeing too?"

Not sure what he's talking about, Thor looked through the door as well. He too saw the familiar man inside. This man finally decided to return, after all - Professor Erik!

This guy definitely gave Garrett the urge to go inside the glasshouse, Thor - however - remained at his spot and watched. If he decided to come in, it would've made things more awkward. Erik hated Thor, who didn't want to be the one to chase Erik out again.

Garrett approached the group, staring at Erik with a shocked expression, "Dude, you came back!"

Erik sighed, forcing a polite smile at Garrett, "Good to see you again, Garrett."

Garrett had locked contact on Erik, refusing to look Jane's way. He guessed that she's surprise to see him here too, but didn't want to say anything about it... not yet anyway.

Jane returned her gaze on Erik, still holding an emotionless gaze, "I have left you messages."

Erik nodded, lowering his head in shame, "I'm aware."

"And you didn't respond. You completely ignored me! You left without warning!"

"I know... I am very sorry about adding the weight that you're already carrying." Erik lifted his head, making eye contact with the man behind the glass doors. Thor quickly looked away, walking away, not wanting to see Erik's reaction about him still being here.

"AJ," Erik placed the boy back on solid ground without taking his eyes off the door, "Why don't you go outside and bring Thor back inside?"

Everyone widened their eyes, shocked by Erik's words. Erik was the one who wanted Thor gone, besides Garrett. Now he decided to bring Thor back inside the house. What happened to Erik at the college?

"Are you kidding?" Jane asked him.

"No, not really, Jane," Erik ignored the looks he received.

"You never told me why you came back!" Jane cried out, slapping her hands against her sides with a loud slap. "You can't just waltz in here, and forget everything that's happened! Why did you come back?!"

"I came back to listen," Erik explained.

AJ returned with Thor behind him, whom was feeling uneasy about being here.

"We need to talk," Erik stated to Thor with his hands on his hips. Thor was silent, but his eyes were locked with Erik's.

"Why do you need to talk to him for?" Darcy asked curiously. "What happened at Culver that made you have a change of heart?"

"Kelsey called me," Erik explained, walking around the counter, leaving the gang stand there dumbfounded. He sat on the couch, looking up at Thor. "Enlighten, Thor. Explain your theory."

Thor gave a glance at Jane, silently asking permission. She stared back, didn't say or do anything. She couldn't find a response to this sudden happening. Kelsey called Erik, and now he's back and wanted to listen to Thor.

Thor looked back at Erik, who patted a chair across from him, indicating Thor to sit down and start talking.

After a minute of thinking, Thor made his decision with a nod, "Very well."

**A/N: Kelsey called back! Jane is relieved now! Loki kept his promise to Thor! Erik is back in town and staying! How's that for a chapter?!**

**College is coming up real soon, and looking at all the courses I have, I decided to focus on one story at a time. I set up a poll to see which stories I should focus on. My first pick is this story, because it's really close to the ending for part 1. My second choice - THAT I haven't decided yet.**

**Thank you: maggers10, DemiK, and Mich89 for favoring this story.**

**Airliena, Booknerdforlife, DemiK, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Jack C. Trade IV, Perpecede-Celequex, and maggers10 for adding this story to alerts.**

**Responding Reviews...**

**Jack C. Trade IV - You were right. Thank you for reviewing.**

**fastreader12 - _Maybe... _Anyway, I am glad that you love this story. You'll be seeing more chapters in the future. Thanks for the review.**

**Perpecede-Celequex - I took your recommendation and read the Esther story on Wattpad, and I loved it! Thank you for suggesting this story to me! I am glad you like my OC and this story. I try to make my OCs as real and believable as possible. Also I like to thank you for reviewing.**

**Coy Serum - Kelsey finally called back. I know a lot of readers wanted her to call Jane - me as well. It would put Jane on ease, _finally_. As for your question, _maybe..._ Thanks for leaving a comment.**


	29. Chapter 28: Take me to the King

_**Chapter 28: Take Me to the King**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

_**Song for this Chapter: Take me to the King - Tamela Mann (Beautiful song! You'll love it!)**_

Kelsey was looking for the throne room, there were no guards or maids to guide her, so she's on her own. It's been a week or two, but Kelsey still have trouble with directions. Her mind wasn't confused as her first day here in Asgard, but she's still troubled from the memory of that night.

Kelsey wanted to put the pieces of that blurry night together herself, but it's proven difficult. She had uncovered some pieces of what happened to her, but there's still more to the story.

She shook her head, realizing that she's still thinking the stupid stuff. What happened her was all in the past. She's alive and well, and she eased Jane's stress. Everything was fine.

Just like Jane said on the phone...

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "Just let it go. I'm okay, that's all that matters."

She came across the door to find two, large, golden doors before her. There were no guards standing in her way this time. She's positive that this must be the throne room. Using most of her strength, she pushed one door open. The door was heavy, it was like pushing a truck out of a ditch.

_"Damn! I wish the guards were here! They can help me push this weight open!"_

Luckily, she managed to crack it open enough for her to fit through. She quickly went inside, before the door smashed her body.

Inside the room was dark, only four torches lit the room enough to see that this wasn't the throne room. Instead, it was the king's room. How did she know that? It's because there's a golden bed in the center of the room with Odin sleeping peacefully.

She turned around to pull the door open, but the door wouldn't budge or Kelsey's too weak. She's trapped in this room alone with the king.

"Shit," Kelsey cursed herself. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She leaned against the door, rubbing her temples, closing her eyes, hoping that she can teleport herself in the throne room. She opened her eyes with a groan, knowing that teleporting herself wouldn't be possible. She just had to stick around with the snooty, old man, until somebody decided to come here.

Kelsey stared at the king with curiosity. She always thought Odin as a cruel man who don't give a damn about feelings. Looking at him, he was vulnerable. It felt weird seeing him like this. It proved that he had a little soul, after all. She felt bad for him... for about two seconds, she didn't forget the comments he made at the dinner table. A part of her was glad that he's in bed. It's wicked of her to think that, but it's true. She's free to roam the halls without worrying about running into him. She could eat in peace without listening to his awful comments about her planet. Sure, Earth wasn't perfect, but it's still her world.

She slowly approached the king to get a closer look. A part of her wanted to feel his wrinkling skin, but thought better of it. She feared that if she touched him, he'll wake up and grasp her wrist like the Grim Reaper.

Loki said that he's basically in a coma, recharging himself. He mentioned that his sleep might take weeks or months for him to wake. She wondered though if he can hear her, right now. She doubted. If he did, she'll be long gone before he opened his eyes.

"Hey. Odin. Your Highness." Kelsey began softly, "So... uh... I know, right about now, you will be demanding an explanation as to why I'm here; and you probably want me to leave. But I don't have the strength to open the door, so you're stuck with me, until someone shows up. Lucky us..." Kelsey let out a laugh.

"Look, I know things were kinda awkward between us, but I wanted to say... I'm sorry about what happened to you..."

_"Not really," _Kelsey thought truthfully.

"It's not fun being in bed all day, doing nothing, just sleeping..." A thought came to her as she slowly sat down next to him. "You know..." she began, staring at the king, but picturing a different person in his place, someone she loved very much.

"This scene is a deja vu moment to me... I remember watching someone I love in a coma state, like you; but she wasn't immortal. She was a..." Kelsey blinked her eyes, feeling her eyes water a bit, but held the tears in. She refused to cry, especially in front of the king. "She was my grandma. Alberta Roberts. She was kind, honest, and a little controlling (but the reason she is that way is because she wants me and family to have a great life) like you are with your sons... She's also a good storyteller. She tells my dad a whole bunch of stories, when he was a kid. When he grew up, he told me stories as well, especially my favorite story, _Peter Pan_... I was an imaginative girl then. I used to be believe that everything has a happy ending..." She scoffed, "How wrong I was."

"I used to be happy; but then a storm cloud came and took everything from me, and I'm not talking about the Bifrost that brought me here..."

Kelsey's eyes watered, thinking about the people that left her and went to heaven. She sniffled her nose and wiped her eyes. She was lucky that she wasn't wearing make up, otherwise, mascara would be running down her cheek.

"I don't want to tell you my whole life story, but I can tell you that my grandmother was in the same state as you were, but she had tubes in her system, but that wasn't enough. Not enough to make her get back on her feet again. Be glad that you're immortal, Odin. Humans aren't that lucky. Yours sons need a father, and your wife needs a husband."

She thought back at the last moment she saw Odin on his feet. It was when she had overheard his conversation with his second son. She couldn't get Loki's yelling out of her head.

_"TELL ME!... You know it all makes since now! Why you favor Thor all these years! No matter how much you claim to love ME..." _

_T_he rest of his words were muffles. She knew that Odin said something to Loki that really hurt him, emotionally. She hated seeing her best friend upset... at least she hoped she and Loki were still friends. He gave her a phone as an apology present, that meant they're okay now. Right?

"Look, Odin... I know it's not my business, and I know I'm not a parent; but I'm a child. If my parents said something to me that was devastating and life changing, I would be hurt; and if they banished me to another world, I would felt betrayed. Kids want their parents approval. Loki wants the crown, and I'm sure he'll do whatever it takes to please you. He's not the kind of man to let you down. Sure, Thor is older, and that rule applies to the line of the throne, but Loki deserves it! I _know_ he deserves it." She furrowed her brows at Odin in question, "Do you know what kind of guy he is?"

Kelsey realized that was a stupid question. Even if it wasn't, Odin couldn't reply, because he's sleeping. He'll probably won't hear or remember her talk.

"He's smart, and fun, and kind. He's a great man. What you did to him _really_ hurt him," her voice started to rise in anger. "And I don't know what you said to him, but I know this... You're jackass! A big, f***ing, snooty jackass! I HATE you! And I hate the way you talked about me, my parents, and my world! Don't judge us if you don't have a f***ing first clue about it! And another thing-"

"Kelsey?"

Kelsey whirled around to see the queen coming out from another room, what looked like the washroom.

Kelsey's cheeks flushed red and immediately bowed her head to the queen, "Your majesty! I-I-I-"

"What are you doing in here?" Frigga asked curiously. "Are you here to find Loki?"

"Uh..." Kelsey turned to face the sleeping king, she cursed at, before facing the queen, "Yes, ma'am. I got lost."

"There wasn't a guard around to help you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Oh..." Frigga glared at the door, assuming that the guards were outside. If Kelsey couldn't find any, then they mustn't been standing out there. "I see." She looked back at Kelsey curiously, "Were you talking to my husband, Kelsey?"

"Uh... Yes, ma'am. I-I wanted to express m-my condolences, hoping that he has a speedy recovery."

Frigga's face changed into a smug one as if she knew something Kelsey didn't, "Loki told you that the All-father can hear and see in his sleep, right?"

Kelsey widened her eyes in disbelief, "W-What?"

Frigga nodded, approaching her husband, caressing his hand, "He can see and _hear_ us, even now."

_"Oh shit!" _Kelsey cursed in her mind. He heard everything she had said. She expressed emotion in front of him, and said a few words she can't take back. She was screwed. She's going to be thrown in jail. Big time!

"So you heard what I said to him?" she asked curiously.

"I mustn't say," Frigga replied. "A proper lady shouldn't eavesdrop. But I do know that the Allfather is listening to you, right now."

"But you knew I was here?"

Frigga smiled, "Yes... If I were you, Kelsey, I would apologize to Odin right now. I am sure it won't help, but an apology is one step closer to a lesser punishment."

Kelsey nodded, "Yes, ma'am." She kneeled in front of the king, and begun her apology, "I am _very, very _sorry for what I said. Forget what I told you, and throw it out the window. I didn't mean it!"

"Kelsey," Frigga called for her attention.

Kelsey faced Frigga with watery eyes, "I'm sorry! R_eally, really_ sorry!"

"You are lucky that you have expressed your temper in understanding circumstances." Frigga lifted her finger up, pointing straight at Kelsey's face as if she was scolding a child. "Be warn that you shall not do so in front of me again. Understand?"

Kelsey nodded frantically, "Y-Yes, ma'am. I-I understand. N-Never again!"

"Good," Frigga lowered her hand, smiling in satisfaction. She turned back around to face her sleeping husband, "If you're looking for Loki, he should be either in the throne room or the library. If I were you, I would ask a guard or your friends for directions."

"Yes, ma'am. I am really sorry," Kelsey apologized again.

Frigga sighed, "So am I... I am sorry that I didn't try hard enough to convince the All-father to be honest from the beginning."

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, "Excuse me, your majesty, but... be honest about what?"

"Loki."

Kelsey perked up, intrigued by the subject, "And what about him?"

"We kept the truth about Loki's heritage from the beginning. Odin figured that Loki would think himself as an equal, if he thought he's Asgardian."

Kelsey widened her eyes in shock, "He's not?! Then what is he?"

Frigga turned to Kelsey with a smile, "You should ask him yourself."

Kelsey laughed, knowing fully well that she would say something like that. She's at a dead end again...

No...

That's not quite true.

Kelsey remembered her education about Norse Mythology. She read about Loki's family, wife, and children. She knew his real parents' names - Laufey and Farbauti, both giants. His father, Farbauti was a jotun. That's when her mind clicked. It's finally started to think like it should. She recalled Hogan and Loki explaining two realms to her, during a game of _would you rather;_ but Hogan's explanation stood out more.

_"Jotunheim is the land of Frost Giants," _Hogun explained.

The final piece of Loki's secret was put into place. Loki's a Frost Giant, born in the realm of Jotunheim. Kelsey solved the mystery, all she needed now was confirmation.

"If I asked Loki, he'll probably be mad," Kelsey said.

"Perhaps."

"I really want him to be open and honest with me."

Frigga turned to Kelsey with a sad smile, "You care for my son."

Kelsey nodded, even though she didn't ask the statement as a question, "I do. I think he's the only close-close friend I have in a long time."

She remembered Zoey from New York; Garrett and Darcy in New Mexico. Sure, she had spent time with them in school or home; but she never felt safe to be open with them. Neither of them could understand her. Maybe Loki can understand her, but there's probably no chance of finding out if he kept pushing her away.

"Then may I advise you, Kelsey?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"The only way for a man to be honest is for you to be honest with him."

Kelsey widened her eyes. She thought about doing it, but fought against it. She never really talked to anyone about her issues before. The only time she was willing to talk was when she was alone or to somebody, she thought couldn't listen, like Odin. The old king knew her past with her late grandmother. She felt exposed. She never liked that feeling. She was a private person, and didn't anyone to invade her. The thought of expressing her feelings and her dark history to a man, she had known for a week or two, terrified her.

She shook her head, feeling tears leaking in the corner of her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure if I can do that," Kelsey admitted in a hoarse whisper.

"You know something, Kelsey... Loki doesn't know if he can do the same either."

Kelsey sniffled, lowered her head in shame. Before she could react, Frigga hugged her. Kelsey didn't hesitate to complete the embrace. She cried on the queen's shoulder. She missed this comfort. She missed her family and friends back at home. She missed her late parents, her late grandparents. She wished for everything to be going her way. She wished.

"It will get better, Kelsey."

"How do you know?"

"I know. Things happen for a reason. You don't know what the reason is, yet, but in time, you'll know."

Kelsey closed her eyes, resting her head on Frigga's shoulders, recalling a verse from Jeremiah 29:11 -

**_"For I know the plans I have for you (Declares the Lord) plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you a hope and a future."_**

**~000~**

She made it to the throne (with a guard's help, of course). The guard and his friend opened the doors for her and gestured her inside. They warned her that Loki was very busy and he didn't take kindly to interruptions. Kelsey knew that he could yell or scream, or even hurt her self esteem; but he'll never hurt her physically. He's afraid to touch her again.

But she's afraid about him hurting her emotionally. Her heart was racing and her stomach was doing flips. She's scared to death. She had almost forgotten why she came to the throne room. When she reached to Loki, she'll probably stutter and say the wrong thing, it'll probably annoy him.

She made a silent prayer to God for courage and hope that she'll say the right things. Once she made the silent prayer, she remembered the verse from Isaiah 41:10.

**"_Do not fear, for I am with you. Do not anxiously look about you, for I am your God. I will strengthen you, surely I will help you. Surely, I will uphold you with My righteous right hand."_**

She had almost forgotten. She wasn't walking down the stairs to the king on her own. God was with her; and he would never leave her side. She recited the verse in her mind a couple times as she forced herself to make her way upstairs. She's becoming like Esther, the Queen of Persia, the heroine who saved the Jews from Haman. But no life was at stake in Asgard, only friendship and a man's heart.

Loki was suffering this sudden, life changing truth alone. He forced himself to act on this alone. Kelsey feared that if he won't let anyone in, he'll suffer. That's why it was up to her to help him, be a good friend to him.

**_Esther 5:1 - Now it came to pass on the third day, that Esther put on her royal apparel, and stood in the inner court of the king's house, over against the king's house: and the king sat upon his royal throne in the royal house, over against the gate of the house._**

Loki was on his throne with the Gungrir in his hand. He was mentally strategizing a plan. A plan to make peace with the Jotuns, undoing the damage Thor had done.

As he was planning, he heard the double doors opened. He had a visitor. Maybe it was Sif trying once more to convince him to bring Thor back home. Maybe it was a guard bringing him urgent news. Or maybe...

"Kelsey," he whispered in a hiss, spotting her on the top step. He knew that she'll be back soon. She's probably here to finish the unfinished conversation they had yesterday.

He knew what she's going to say. He knew what she wanted him to do. He refused. He didn't want to expose his horrid side to her. It was too painful to bare. He was already reluctant to look at himself in the mirror, this morning, knowing that his current face was only a mask to cover the monstrosity.

Loki watched the mortal slowly go down the steps and down the aisle towards the throne, towards the guards in front, towards _him_. He was ready to react. He was ready to snap. He was ready to tell her to mind her own business and leave him alone. Life would be much simpler if she did.

Somehow, he couldn't open his mouth to speak. It was as if a spell was cast upon him, keeping him from snapping. All he could do was sit on his throne and watch Kelsey come closer.

Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just tell her off?

Then, he heard wise words from his mother in his mind.

_"Think before you speak."_

That utterly annoying quote didn't do wonders for Thor. He always react, but never thinks. Loki was intelligent, he already knew what Kelsey was going to say.

Then, somehow, Loki started to have doubt. Maybe Kelsey wasn't asking about his parentage. Maybe she wanted to have a simple conversation. Maybe she had a different request in mind.

He can hear the guards' whispers from below the steps; saying "T_hat girl is going to get it!" _or "D_o you remember what the king had done to Sif when she requested about the return of Thor, again?" _or_ "Is this girl going to ask about Thor like Sif?"_ He planned to deal with the guards later about them mentioning his brother before him. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

He finally found the legs to stand from his throne and slowly move down the stairs, approaching the girl in mint. Once he made his way to Kelsey, she was about to get on one knee, bowing before her king.

**2 _A__nd it was so, when the king saw Esther the queen standing in the court, that she obtained favour in his sight: and the king held out to Esther the golden sceptre that was in his hand. So Esther drew near, and touched the top of the scepter._**

Kelsey remembered the first rule, Frigga told her when meeting the king.

_"Kneel before the king, unless he says otherwise."_

She lowered herself to do that, but a soft voice stopped her from doing so.

"There's no need for that, Kelsey. You may rise."

Kelsey had done what she was told and stood up, but didn't have the courage to make eye contact. She was still repeating Isaiah 41:10 in her mind.

"Look at me," Loki commanded.

She raised her eyes to meet his. Kelsey assumed that his eyes would held irritation or frustration, but it was showing... gentleness? That was unexpected. Maybe God did something to him, something to hold him back. He must really be at her side right now.

She offered the king a sweet smile, "Hi, Loki."

That greeting must've caught him off guard, but he too returned the gesture.

"Good day, love... Kelsey, you should know that I am a busy god. I have little time for conversation."

"I understand," Kelsey whispered. "I just want to see you."

**_3 Then said the king unto her, "What wilt thou, queen Esther? And what is thy request? It shall be even given thee to the half of the kingdom."_**

"What is it that you wish, Kelsey?" Loki asked, silently hoped that she wouldn't ask the question he feared.

Kelsey had a lump caught in her throat, couldn't find the words to say. Her mind was spinning, her heart was pounding against her chest.

"Kelsey?" Loki furrowed his brows at her, knowing that something was wrong with her. She looked like she was ready to pass out. If she was going to pass, he had no choice but to catch her, cautiously, without touching her bare skin. "Are you alright?"

Kelsey cleared her throat, "I-I'm fine."

"Then, what is your request?"

There was a moment silence. Kelsey can tell that Loki was losing his patience. She needed to say the words she rehearsed on her way here. Now that she was here, face-to-face with the new king, her mind had gone blank.

Suddenly, there was a slight breeze in the throne room. Kelsey could feel it against the back of her head. Then, somehow, her nerves vanished, replaced with a newfound confidence. The words that didn't belong to her slipped through her tongue.

**_4 So Esther answered, "If it pleases the king, let the king and Haman come today to the banquet that I have prepared for him."_**

"If it pleases the king," Kelsey began, "Let the king accompany me on a picnic outside the kingdom." She closed her jaw tightly, couldn't believe those words escaped from her. Where did that come from? This wasn't how she rehearsed it, but she was glad she said something right.

Loki blinked, he expected a lot of things from Kelsey, but this request was a surprise.

"W-What is it that you wish?" he asked with furrowed brows questionably.

Kelsey took a deep breath before speaking, "I-I said lets go out on a picnic. Outside the castle." Loki's face was still the same. She further explained, "Eir said that I won't be leaving for a few days, so I want to spend time with you and the others as much as possible."

"You mean Sif and the Warriors Three are joining us for _this_ picnic as well?" Loki asked curiously.

Kelsey shook her head, "No. I'm going to spend time with them at the courtyard. The picnic is just for us."

Loki still couldn't believe that she was asking this. His mind couldn't process it.

"So your request is for me to accompany you on a picnic, outside of the castle? Just us, and us alone?"

Kelsey nodded in confirmation with a smile, "Yes."

Loki was still suspicious. This may seem innocent, but something wasn't right about this picture. However, maybe it was just paranoia talking, and this girl really wanted to enjoy his company. He couldn't be sure what to believe. Either way, he decided to play along with her game.

"Very well," he replied.

Kelsey blinked in shock, "What?"

Loki smiled at her facial expression with amusement, "I shall join you on this picnic."

Kelsey didn't think he would accept her offer, but she's thankful that he did. Now her plan was set in motion.

"Under one condition," Loki continued in a serious tone.

"Sure."

"This picnic will be set on the time and place I desire. Tell no one of this for I don't want interruptions, and hopefully, neither do you."

Kelsey nodded with agreement, "Absolutely."

"Good. Meet me at the docks at sunset. You may bring the basket of food from the kitchen. If the cook questions you, tell them that I sent you and this is my request."

Kelsey could see that Loki was a little bossy, not to mention having trust issues. She felt like she's negotiating with a demanding terrorist.

"Okay."

"Then, I shall see you tonight."

"Great!" Kelsey grinned, "It's a date!" She quickly frowned and covered her mouth in shock, her face flushed pink. Looking at Loki, his eyebrows knitted together, confused by her words.

"I-I mean no, it's not - I mean if you want to call it a date, I don't mind!" Kelsey stammered. "I don't care! Ugh! I mean I-I do care a bit - I-I mean sure you're an attractive guy. Who wouldn't want to date you?!"

Loki blinked, surprised by Kelsey's words again.

Kelsey face palmed, "Damn it! What the hell did I just say! I-I mean you are good looking, but-"

"Kelsey," Loki cut her off.

"Yes?" she asked nervously, still covering her face in shame.

Loki smirked with amusement, "I shall see you tonight at the docks on sunset." That being said, he went up the stairs back to his chair.

Kelsey grinned awkwardly with a nod, "Right! I-I'll see you." She backed away from Loki, almost tripped on the steps, earning chuckles from the guards. How nice. She scampered out of the throne room, down the hall, and into her room. When she felt safe and alone, she expressed herself.

"That wasn't so bad," Kelsey said to herself, "Until you wrecked it!" She jumped and landed on the bed face-down, crying and cursing herself, pounding on the mattress.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Where the f*** did that come from?! _It's a date?! _Are you kidding?!"

Why did she let it slip? Why did she say it's a date? It wasn't a date... Was it?

Looking back, it sounded like she did ask him out. She never was good with boys. She was comfortable with talking to Loki before as a friend, but now she's thinking of him as those cute boys she couldn't talk to. This picnic was going to be a disaster. Her plan was going to blow up on her face, if she didn't get her act together.

**~000~**

Loki couldn't believe the conversation he had with Kelsey. He expected her to ask him about his heritage, but she didn't. Instead, she asked him on a date. What was a date? He heard of courting, but never dating. Maybe dating was Midguard culture, he couldn't understand yet.

_"She called you attractive," _Loki thought.

He knew he was attractive, but he wouldn't thought that Kelsey would admit it. No woman ever achieved saying it to him. The girls looked at him with lust, but only giggled and carried on a conversation with their girlfriends. One reason why Kelsey was different. She can speak her mind, if she chose to.

But did Kelsey look at him that way? He thought she looked at him as a friend. Their relationship this past week was so confusing - it's making him sick.

A part of him was glad that he didn't date much. Thor had plenty of girls in his lifetime, but they usually ended badly. Sometimes it was filled with drama. He hoped that his relationship with Kelsey won't be like that; but a part of him felt it's already happening.

With Kelsey in mind, what does he want with her? A part of him wanted her to stay away, so he won't hurt her again. Another part wanted her to be his true friend. Another part... he wasn't sure what else he wanted. The _date_ word was getting to him. He had no idea what it meant. He planned on asking his mother or looking it up later.

He was also suspicious about her real intentions on this picnic. Was there a real reason behind it, other than spending time together? He cannot be sure. There was only way to find out. Meet her at the docks at sunset.

**A/N: Finally, Kelsey got the courage to ask him to her date... Is it a date? She's not sure. Loki's not sure. I am not even sure. I estimated that there are only ten chapters left until the end of part 1. During college, I will focus on this story till the end. **

**Thank you - tecmo33 and tarantula88 for adding this story to favorites.**

**Airliena, NobelStar, ThePhantomismyLove for adding this story to alerts.**

...

**Responding Reviews...**

**Coy Serum - I am glad everything worked out for Jane and Kelsey too. Thank you for reviewing.**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx - There will be more updates come soon. Thank you for reviewing.**

**grapejuice101 - Loki is currently confused to what he wanted with Kelsey. Hopefully, he won't be selfish enough to plot Kelsey into staying in Asgard with him, but this is Loki. He _is_ selfish. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Sparky She-Demon - That's what I look forward to, when writing this story. I am a huge fan of Loki. I can't to write about him in Part II - The Avengers. Thank you for reviewing.**

**fastreader12 - Hopefully, Kelsey can talk sense into Loki, and be friends with him again. And don't worry, there will be more updates soon, because this story is my current focus. Thank you for reviewing.**

**ThePhantomismyLove - Don't worry, I will. Thanks for reviewing.**

...

**Until next time...**


	30. Chapter 29: We're a Team

_**Chapter 29: We're a Team**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

Back in Midguard, the team sat down with Erik, explaining their theory to him (mostly Thor and Jane did all the talking). Thor talked about the nine realms, the Bifrost - everything. Erik was listening intently - his face was neutral. No one could tell what the man was thinking, until Thor ended his explanation.

"It's a beautiful theory," Erik admitted.

"You really think so?" AJ asked.

Erik nodded, patted the boy's back, "I do... but we won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it. Not without any hard evidence."

"But-but Kelsey is up in space!" Darcy cried. "That's gotta prove something."

"If Kelsey returned and gave her testimony, they will think she's a nut, like I used to think of _him_," Erik pointed at Thor.

Thor blinked, surprised by Erik's words. He didn't think Thor as a nut anymore? They're making great progress with their relationship. They're coming from enemies to acquaintances. It's a good start in Thor's eyes.

"People don't go by people's words anymore, you know."

Jane sighed, knowing that Erik had a point. She would've used Thor as evidence, but according to him, he's currently mortal, all this powers were taken away by his father.

"If you want the evidence you need, you should contact Kelsey again, and tell her to pick something big to take with her. Something worth looking into."

"I would, but she said that the battery from the phone she was using was going dead."

Garrett knitted his brows together, questioning Jane's words, "Kelsey used a cellphone to talk to us?"

Everyone nodded.

"Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible, Brad," Darcy pointed out.

"Hey! That's my line!" AJ cried out.

Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wished that Kelsey waited just a bit longer. I really did want to talk to her."

Jane placed her arm Darcy's shoulder in a motherly way, causing Darcy to look up at her with confusion. This was a first for Jane to do that. She never comforted her intern before.

"I'm sorry, Darcy, but if it makes you feel any better, she misses you too."

Darcy smiled, and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, "Thanks, Jane."

Jane cleared her throat, making Darcy sit up immediately, thinking that she had crossed a line. However, Jane still kept her hold on Darcy's shoulder, turning her attention to the whole group.

"Okay..." Jane began, "I know things haven't been easy for all of us, but I'm so thankful to have all of you here during this difficult time."

Erik lowered his head in shame, he knew that he wasn't there for her, during Kelsey's disappearance. He chose to bail. That didn't make him a team player.

"Really?" Garrett asked in a whisper. Could Thor be right? Did Jane really forgave him? His questions were confirmed when Jane offered him a gentle smile.

"Really," she said. "Now... We all know that Kelsey is alright, and she is probably coming back in a few days. Once she returns a lot of changes will be made."

"What kind of changes?" AJ asked.

"Well, changes that involve with my promise to you, AJ," Jane explained. "But before we do, I want to tie a few loose ends before we move forward, so..." She looked at Darcy, before she turned her way to Garrett. "I decide to forgive you two."

Darcy and Garrett widened their eyes in shock, but smiles crept across their faces.

"R-Really?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, and Garrett, you're welcome here anytime."

"Really?" Erik and Garrett asked in unison. Erik wasn't sure why Darcy and Garrett needed forgiveness for, or when Garrett wasn't welcomed here.

"Yes," Jane confirmed it. "And... I also wanted to apologize for my behavior towards y'all."

Garrett shook his head, "No, I should be apologizing, Jane. I should've lied to you."

"I know you did it to protect me, Garrett. The way I treated you, and accused you of not caring about Kelsey was entirely uncalled for. I'm sorry."

Darcy raised her finger up, notifying everyone that she's about to speak, "First off, I forgive you, Jane, and I'm glad that you didn't fire me."

Jane showed off a smile, clearly amused by Darcy's words.

Darcy continued, "Also I have a team resolution. First off, I'll have a better attitude during this whole thing, before and after Kelsey comes home. Garrett..."

Garrett perked up when his name was called. He didn't expect Darcy to address him, but a part of him figured that she's going to say something annoying to him.

"Here it comes," he muttered.

"I don't like you. You and I both know that I think you're still a dork."

"Yeah, and you and I both know that I you're a four-eye bitch-"

"Language!" Jane cried, knowing that she didn't want her nephew to hear all kinds of cursing.

Garrett raised his arms up in surrender, "Sorry, Jane, it slipped."

"Don't scold him because I'm here," AJ said. "I know plenty of dirty words myself."

Jane casted him a dark look, "Do you, AJ?"

AJ widened his eyes, terrified by Jane's evil look. He adverted her gaze, shaking his head while trembling, "Nope. Not all of them."

Jane sighed, turning back to Darcy, "Your point, Darcy?"

Darcy paused to think what she was going to say, "What did I want to say?"

Jane and Garrett rolled their eyes.

"We'll get back to you," Jane said.

"You did have something, Darcy," Thor gave her a smile of approval.

"I did?" Darcy asked.

"Of course. We all have problems that need to be tended."

"True," Jane agreed, "Why don't we all go around the room, and say our problem and what we can do to be better." Jane stood up, "I'll start... Okay, I already promised AJ this, but I want to say my resolution out loud. From this day forward, I'm going to put him and Kelsey first before the stars." She sat down.

AJ was about to stand, but Darcy beat him to it.

"Ooh! I just remembered what I was going to say!" Darcy cried happily. She clasped her hands dramatically and began speaking, "Okay... We all know that I can't stand you, Garrett."

Garrett huffed, "We know, Darcy! I can't stand you either! If you ain't going to tell us anything new, you might as well set your butt on the couch!"

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest, casting Garrett a dark look, "I wasn't finished, Brad. If you don't interrupt me, you probably would like this resolution."

Garrett leaned back against his seat with his arms crossed. He looked like a scolded child, who couldn't play nicely.

"Okay! I don't like you, Garrett... but that doesn't mean I hate you."

Garrett raised a brow at her.

"From the past few days of spending endless time with you just to avoid Jane, I learned to tolerate you, like whooping your as-butt in basketball! So for my team resolution, I'll tolerate you, Garrett, and if you ever need a coach to kick your ass, I'll be there!"

Garrett snorted in laughter, making Darcy frowned. Jane casted Darcy a disapprove look from her choice of vocabulary.

"That's all," Darcy sat back down, crossing her legs, staring her frenemy with narrowed eyes.

AJ wanted to be next; but with a huff and an eye roll, Garrett stood up next.

"Okay. Here's my team resolution," Garrett began, "Jane, I promise to be 100% honest and supportive to you."

"I never doubt that, Garrett," Jane said.

"And Darcy," Garrett turned to him, "I don't like you kicking my ass - butt!" he quickly corrected himself, knowing that he'll be scolded by Jane later about his potty mouth.

"I don't like you kicking my butt... but unlike most coaches who are too soft, you always give me a push, I need to be stronger and better."

Darcy raised a brow at him questioningly. Did he really mean that?

"So if I need your help with my tryouts - like tomorrow afternoon... I'll call."

Darcy let a smile be made across her face, "And I'll be ready."

Garrett smiled back at Darcy, before sitting back down.

"Thank you, Garrett," Jane said. "Now does anybody have-"

"I do!" AJ hopped off the couch, refusing to let anyone else go before him.

"Okay, AJ, your turn. What's your resolution?"

"Okay! Now most of you already know that I had a problem with a bully name Lenny."

Erik widened his eyes in shock, "A bully has been picking on you?"

AJ nodded. Hearing that made Erik feel even more guilty. He shouldn't have left. He could've helped AJ, but he decided to be selfish and leave because of his proud science method.

"Anyway, if I have any problems with a bully or anything, I will come to Jane, Uncle Erik, or anybody who is bigger and older."

The group smiled at AJ with approval.

"I also will give Kelsey a break, and stop being annoying and pulling pranks... every once and while.

The group had to suppress a smile of amusement.

"That's a good resolution, AJ," Jane said.

"Thank you," AJ hopped back on his seat, kicking his feet in the process.

"Alright, anyone else?"

Thor raised his hand, silently asking if he can speak.

"Yes, Thor?" Jane asked, pointing at him.

Thor stood up and clasped his hands dramatically before he began talking, " Thank you, Jane... Listen, everyone... I-I know most of you had a hard time dealing with my arrogant and proud behavior. My bold ideas almost cost a godmother her freedom and godchild..." he nodded to Jane, who offered him a smile of comfort.

"A professor's friendship with the team," he nodded at Erik, who lowered his head in shame.

"And I don't blame Sir Garrett for hating me, and questioning me all this time. His only intention was to protect the ones he care for. His bravery almost cost him not to welcome back here, and Darcy with her job; but luckily, Jane possesses a merciful heart."

Garrett's only motive for hating Thor was for Jane. He always thought of the demi-god as a selfish, big-headed, girl-stealing pig; but now, he can see Thor's sincerity. That nut really felt bad for everything he had done. Garrett didn't bother saying anything. He wanted to listen to Thor talk about how brave and protective he was. It was short lived when Thor started talking about AJ.

"My poor advice lead the boy in a troublesome path with the Queen of Puente Antiguo Elementary, forcing me and him to write," Thor shivered, forcing himself not to think about that horrid time at the principle's office.

"That being said... I apologize to any damages I have caused for each one of you."

Darcy stifled her laughter. The only damage he done for her was setting her mind in a lust route. She wanted nothing more than to see what's under his pants.

"You all had patience with me. You all were very kind and generous to me. You showed me lessons, my father tried to teach me. For that I am most grateful. As soon as Kelsey returns to Midguard, I will find a way to live my life elsewhere."

Everyone else was staring at him sadly. The thought of him really leaving felt... empty, mostly for Jane, AJ, Darcy, and surprisingly Garrett.

Erik had his doubts about Thor's crazy mind, but was proven otherwise. The reason he came here was to help Jane with her research and be a father figure to AJ. When he left, he thought Thor would be a better figure for the boy than he would ever be; still thought that. But somebody needed to be a father figure for Thor. His father left him alone in a world. Thor never knew about without guidance or money for food and shelter. Thor needed to be educated. Erik was debating whether to help Thor or not. His soft side was, so far, winning from Thor's speech.

Thor cleared his throat, "Now for _my_ resolution... From this day forth, I will be a better man for others. Be less arrogant, and show more humility. I will think before I act. I will try to make wise decisions of what I want to do with the rest of my life here in Midguard." He nodded at the others with a grateful but sad smile, "Thank you all... and I'm sorry."

When he got everything out of his chest, he left the living room to go to Kelsey's room - his temporary room. Jane and AJ stood up to go after him, but Erik's voice stopped all three from moving.

"Thor!"

Thor stopped, but didn't face Erik, who stood up from his seat.

"It's rude to leave during the group meeting, Thor," Erik scolded, placing his hands against his hips.

Thor looked over his shoulder to face the group, but didn't sit down.

"I thought everyone has their share of words," Thor said softly.

"Well, you've forgotten about me," Erik pointed. "I didn't get a chance to speak. Now why don't you sit down and listen to what _I _have to say?"

Thor didn't want to be rude. Erik listened to him, it's only fair to return the favor. With that in mind, Thor returned to his seat.

Erik cleared his throat, "Now... I have something to say... The past two weeks were uncomfortable for me, before and after leaving. When this man..." Erik pointed at Thor, "...came here and said some crazy things, I thought he was a nut."

"We know," Darcy said bluntly. Jane hushed her, listening to Erik intently.

"I thought he was dragging everyone here into another crazy world of research. I thought he was a conman that got you all fooled or he was mentally instable, I didn't know which... I refused to be dragged along this ride as well, and..." Erik paused, thinking whether to admit the next set of words or not.

"And what Erik?" Jane asked curiously.

"And... the truth is... I was green for Thor."

Everyone widened their eyes at that bold statement, except for Thor. He didn't know what Erik meant.

"Green?" Thor turned to Darcy to ask.

"He's jealous of you, Mew-Mew!" Darcy said with amusement.

Thor turned to Erik in shock, "You were envy of me?! Why?"

Erik sighed, "Because you were the cool guy in the house. You got the looks, the hair - I mean look at mine." He pointed at his head, "I hardly got much left."

Everyone stifled their laughter, but their faces showed that they're amused.

"Anyway, Thor, you got a boy who looks up to you as a father. I've been trying to do that for a while."

AJ looked up at Erik sadly, he never thought Erik would be this threatened by Thor. He felt guilty about saying how cool Thor was, when he didn't think about Erik's feelings.

"My pride and my envy were the reasons why I left. Looking back and after what I heard the last few minutes, I realized that... yes, I was being selfish. And yes, I wasn't there to help Jane; I wasn't there to protect the boy from a bully; I wasn't there when any of you needed encouragement or help... I thought you all were better off without me. I was wrong to think that, so with that, I'm sorry. From now on, I will stay and help anyway I can. We're more than a team - we're a family. Families must stick together. Once Kelsey returns, we'll be whole again."

Erik sat down, after his speech. AJ didn't hesitate to jump out of his seat and give Erik a great big hug. Erik was surprised to receive this gesture from the boy.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Uncle Erik, I never thought of Thor as a father!" AJ cried out.

"Y-You never-"

"I only liked him as a brother! You are the one I looked up to as a dad! Don't leave me again! I'm sorry!" AJ hugged the old man tighter.

Everyone was tearing up in awe from AJ's words.

"Aww, AJ," Erik patted the boy's back, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"I love you, Uncle Erik."

"And I love you too."

**~000~**

After an emotional break in the group, Jane decided to do something fun for a change. Darcy suggested to watch a movie; AJ wanted to go to Chuck E Cheese; Garrett wanted to continue his basketball practice, so he suggested they all play a game of hoops.

Everyone took a vote, and it was a three way tie. Erik decided to settle this by flipping a coin. Darcy and Garrett were up first. Darcy picked heads, while Garrett picked tails.

Erik flipped the coin, looked at it secretly, and announced, "Sorry, Darcy."

Garrett cheered loudly, "Wahoo! In your face! In your face!"

Darcy rolled her eyes and stepped away from Garrett, letting AJ take her spot.

"Heads!" AJ cried.

Garrett didn't have a problem picking tails. His force choice cost him a win from the last round.

Erik flipped the coin, looked at it secretly again, and announced, "Sorry, AJ."

AJ's mouth became agape in shock. He was sure that he was going to win. He really wanted to go to Chuck E Cheese. Jane was secretly relieved that Garrett won. Chuck E Cheese was fun, but it's a money blower.

Once the decision was made, they all changed clothes for basketball. Erik lend Thor wife-beaters and shorts, since he didn't have much to wear.

**~000~**

**(A/N: Just to warn you, I am not a basketball expert. I have done my best to research the topic.)**

The team arrived at the elementary school basketball court, the high school gym inside was closed.

Erik didn't have the physical ability to play. With him out, it was uneven, so Jane stepped out as well. Darcy and AJ both wanted Thor to be in their team, so they settled this by doing a round of rock, paper, scissors. AJ beat Darcy's paper with his scissors; so Thor and AJ were Team 1, while Garrett and Darcy were Team 2.

Jane and Erik were referees. Erik kept score for Team 2, while Jane kept score for Team 1.

Thor and AJ started the game being defense, while Garret and Darcy were offense. Thor was constantly asking AJ what he was supposed to do. They all forgot that Thor didn't know how to play basketball. They all told him to keep the other team from scoring, and shoot the ball in the basket.

The first half of the round was rough. Thor was making foul plays and shooting at the other team's basket. Darcy was thankful that Thor wasn't in her team. She wasn't a fan of Garrett, but as least they're kicking ass together.

The score was 0-8, Garrett and Darcy were winning.

Jane decided to pull Thor and AJ aside to coach them, mostly telling Thor not to shoot the other team's basket and no rough housing. She gave the males encouragement, saying that they can win, they just have to believe.

Erik coached Garrett and Darcy too, told them to keep doing what they've been doing and no arguing. Darcy and Garrett doubted they'll lose; but they were proven wrong.

Thor the Giant was better at defending now, avoiding foul play. He tossed the ball to AJ and picked him up so he can make a basket, making them offense. Darcy and Garrett called it a foul, but the referees said otherwise, since AJ was young and small.

Team 1 was doing better, earning more points for the team. Team 2 were playing worse, because of their sore losing attitude.

The current score was 12-8, Thor and AJ were now winning.

Erik and Jane called time, so the players can have a water break. Erik took this break as a chance to give his players a pep talk. He told them not to get discourage. It's only a game. He said to play as if they're winning.

Darcy and Garrett didn't take the encouragement to heart. They're playing like crap, because they knew they're losing.

Erik also gave them a play strategy. Garrett needed to block Thor or get the ball from him, then pass it to Darcy, so she can make the basket. Garrett hated that plan, he wanted to make the basket, but Erik's the coach. He needed to follow his instructions.

Jane gave her teammates a pat on the back, telling them that they're doing so good working together as a team.

After break time was over, the players returned to the court to continue playing, and it was anyone's game. Team 2 was playing better and working together as a team, secretly and awkwardly told each other good job. Team 1 continued to play for fun, Thor let AJ shoot most of the baskets.

Erik and Jane were watching from the school bench, actually enjoying the game. As they were cheering for their teams, they were also having a quiet conversation.

"Erik, I am glad you came back," Jane admitted. "Things weren't the same without you."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad things worked out for you."

"Erik?" Jane adverted her gaze, not sure if now was the right time to ask.

Erik stared at her, knowing that something was up, "Oh, Jane, I know that look. You want something, but not sure if I like it." Jane didn't reply, she was biting her lip, keeping herself from speaking.

"Jane, what is it?"

"If I told you... that I want to keep Thor, would you leave again?"

Erik blinked in disbelief, "What?"

Jane faced her mentor with a pleading, puppy-dog look. Erik wasn't a sucker for the face, he groaned in annoyance.

"When Kelsey returns, I want him to stay with us. Can we keep him, please?"

"Jane-"

"I know what you're going to say, but the man's got nowhere to go! Would you really have the heart to kick him out on the streets?"

"Jane, I wasn't planning on saying no."

Jane furrowed her brows in confusion, "You weren't?"

"I have no problem for the man anymore. He proved me wrong, and done things I could never do physically."

"Like playing basketball with AJ?" she asked with amusement.

Erik sighed and nodded, "Yeah. AJ needs more than father figure, he needs another male figure in his life, and I'm not talking about Garrett."

"So... what do you think?"

"Jane, he belongs in his world, you know that."

"But what if he can't go back? What if he's stuck here, and his father refuses to let him come home?"

Erik sighed, "If you want him to stay, it's your call - you're the captain."

"_We're _the captains."

"No, I'm just a wise old man."

"Well, I'm asking the wise old man what he thinks."

"What I think..." Erik looked at Jane with a serious look in his eye, "Jane, we are not talking about stray puppy in an ally. This a human - a grown man we're dealing with. He doesn't have a degree in high school, college, or even kindergarten. He doesn't know anything about our world, or how to take care of himself. It's like taking care of baby who already hit puberty."

"I can teach him!" Jane insisted, "I can show him everything what he needs to know about our world!"

"But can you handle it, Jane? Can you handle taking care of two kids, him, Darcy, and Garrett (that kid barely speaks to his parents). It's like having to take care of five children, and you're still adjusting after..." Erik trailed off, refusing to go down that upsetting path.

"It's okay, Erik," Jane assured him. "You can finish that statement."

Erik sighed, "Since Grandma Alberta died."

Jane lowered her head, feeling her eyes water. She thought she can handle talking about Granny Alberta, but she couldn't. It was painful to talk about.

"I know it's a struggle," Jane admitted, "and the changes were sudden and huge, but I can work through them. I can handle it."

"You do realize that you're not alone, right? You got a teenage niece about to be an adult, a boy who is extremely smart, an intern, two men who are crazy about you, and me. As I said before, we're a team - a family. We are going to stick together."

"So you're saying that you're going to help me take care of five kids?"

"You really care about Thor, do you?"

Jane raised a brow at him questionably, "What?"

Erik shrugged, "Just a simple question, Jane. Do you care about him?"

Jane nodded, "I do. It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Yep... We'll just see how it goes when Kelsey comes back, alright? Then we'll discuss this as a team."

Jane knew that Erik was right. She needed a plan. If she allowed Thor to live with the family, where would he sleep? Not in Kelsey's room, since she's coming home soon. How was she going to teach Thor what he needed to know, if she's too busy with research? She can lay off work, but not too much - it's her career after all. She's got other people that can help her teach Thor like driving, cooking, cleaning, doing the job right. It's hard work, but she knew that the team can get through it. They suffered worse than having a strange man in their home.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay." Erik looked back at the game and saw Thor make a basket, earning a point for his team.

"Whoo!" Jane clapped her hands, "Way to go, Thor! Whoo!"

Erik knew that Garrett was close to stealing the ball from Thor. He can see in his eyes, not literally, but Erik knew that Garrett held determination and spunk. Garrett needed the push and motivation. Erik knew just the thing.

"Hey, Garrett!" Erik cried out to him.

"Yes, coach?" Garrett asked.

"I just had a word with Jane, and we agree that your team wins, Jane will give you a kiss!"

Everyone stared at Erik with mouths agape and widen eyes.

"What?!" the players and Jane said in disbelief.

"That's right. If your team wins, Garrett, Jane will give you a kiss. Same rule applies to you, Team one!"

"Ew!" AJ cried with wrinkled nose, "I don't want Jane giving me cooties!"

"What are cooties?" Thor asked.

"Girl germs!" AJ exclaimed.

"Keep talking, AJ, and I might give you some," Darcy said playfully, making kissy faces.

AJ screamed, hiding himself behind Thor's leg.

"Is this for real?" Garrett asked the coaches/referees.

Jane wanted to cry _no_, but Erik beat her by saying yes. Jane didn't want to be like those podium girls who kiss the winners, it was uncomfortable. Garrett was too young for her, and Thor... She didn't mind kissing him on the cheek. AJ wouldn't want her to kiss him, because of her cooties.

"I'll pay for the meal after this. If you win, I'll pay the movie tickets as well."

Jane didn't want to refuse that tempting offer. She reluctantly nodded, "Fine."

That reply was motivation enough for Garrett.

"Enough chit-chat!" he cried, "Let's play!" He threw the ball at Thor, who stared down at his opponent. Both were more determined to have the winning kiss from Jane.

It's been two hours since they started playing. The score was 21-20. Team 1 was offense, and winning. Team 2 was defense but refused to give up. Garrett wanted the kiss, and Darcy hoped there was a special prize for her. Jane giving her a kiss was uncomfortable and downright weird.

Before the game started, they already set an amount of time they can play one game. According to Erik's watch, they only got five minutes left.

Thor tossed the ball to AJ, who began dribbling across the field. Thor ran in front of Garrett, who blocked his opening. Darcy was in front of AJ, who didn't have a clue to what to do.

"Come on, AJ!" Jane cried, clapping her hands, giving the boy some pep.

AJ had nowhere to go. Darcy was blocking his way, and Garrett was blocking his opening to throwing the ball at Thor. The only option he had was the coward's way out - retreat. He ran with the ball to a nearby corner behind him. Darcy chased after him, continued to block his path to Thor. AJ rolled the ball in between Darcy's legs, and it rolled towards Garrett and Thor.

Before either one of them could get the ball, Darcy cried out, "Out of bounds!"

"What?!" AJ cried.

"Your foot is over the line, AJacks," Darcy explained, pointing at the chalked line they drew before.

Thor and Garrett made their way to Darcy and AJ.

"What's up now?" Garrett asked his teammate.

"AJ stepped over the foul line. He can't do that."

"I'm sure it was an accident," Thor said, hoping that those two can let the boy have it. After all, he was the smallest and youngest of the group.

"Doesn't matter!" Garrett snapped, "Darcy's right! He can't do that!"

Darcy perked when Garrett said the two words that were music to her pierced ears - _"Darcy's right."_

"Uh-huh!" AJ argued.

"Nuh-huh!" Darcy mimicked him.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!" Darcy and Garrett said together.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded as she and Erik appeared in front of the players.

"AJ stepped over the line," Garrett explained, "that automatically gives our team a free throw."

"Nuh-uh!" AJ repeated.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Enough!" Jane and Erik cried.

The players fell silent.

"Now AJ, you know the rules. you can't play outside the line," Erik began, "And looking at you right now, both of your feet are across the line, so team 2, you get a free throw." Erik tossed the ball to Darcy, then he and Jane walked back to the bench. Jane hoped and prayed that Team 2 missed this shot. She really wanted Erik to pay for the food and movie.

"You got this, Gary," Darcy tossed the ball to him. A part of her wanted to take the shot, but didn't want to gamble. Garrett had been training for this, he should take the shot not her."

Garrett knew that she's clueless, but not that clueless. He knew that she'll give the ball to him. He stepped on the three point line, few feet from the basket. He dribbled the ball twice, taking deep breaths in concentration. He ignored the bad motivation from Darcy, Jane's distracting face, and the cheers from Erik and surprisingly, Thor. Thor was cheering for him to? He made sure that AJ wasn't looking at him. This man was proving himself to be a good guy, after all.

Garrett dribbled two more times, before he shot his arm in the air and threw the ball towards the basket.

The players and the adults were watching the ball in suspension.

It slowly flew across the court in front of their eyes, making it's way to the basket. It rolled around the ring once, twice, until...

The ball rolled out of the basket and bounced on the ground.

"NOOOO!" Garrett and Darcy cried in agony, while Thor picked happy AJ up and spun him around.

"Team 1 wins!" Erik announced, when his watch was beeping, meaning that the game was over.

Darcy was making a big fuss about how her team lost. She cursed and spat at Garrett's face. Garrett wanted to yell and scream back, but decided against. It's not worth it. He had his chance to kiss Jane, and he blew it. Thor was going to have everything, a win and a kiss.

He sighed in sadness, knowing what to do after the game. You shake the opponents' hands and tell them good game, and Garret did just that.

"Good game, Thor," he said sadly, offering his hand to Thor.

Thor smiled and shook Garrett's hand, "You too, Sir Bradley. You have done well."

Garrett returned the kind gesture, "Thanks. You are a lucky man, Thor. You have no idea how long I have wanted Jane to kiss me."

Thor's smile faltered at Garrett's words, he ignored the fact that AJ got his arms wrapped around his leg.

"What did we lose, Erik?" Darcy asked sadly. "Please tell that we don't have to do any cleaning?"

Erik shook his head, "No._ I_ have to pay for food and movie tickets."

Darcy widened her eyes, "Movie? We're going to the movies?!"

"Yep."

Darcy grinned and shrugged, getting over her loss right away, "Hey, I feel better."

Garrett walked away not bothering to watch his dream girl kiss his opponent.

"Congratulations, boys," Jane approached her nephew and Thor.

"Thank you!" AJ and Thor replied.

"You won, so you know what that means," Jane said with a teasing smirk.

AJ frowned, "Please don't kiss me, Jane! I don't want cooties. Can't I get another comic book as a prize?"

"Hey, this is cheaper than a $100 comic book," Jane grabbed his head and kissed both his cheeks. She pulled away, amused to see his disgusted wrinkle face.

"Ew!" he cried as he ran to Erik.

Jane turned to Thor, "Your turn."

Thor knew this was it. He was going to get his kiss, but there was a question in mind.

"Are you going to kiss my cheeks too?"

"Do you want me to kiss your cheeks?" Jane asked, part of her hoped he say no. She always wondered what it's like to kiss that beardy lips.

Thor smiled, feeling Jane's face come closer and closer. Just when he was about to lean forward he got a glimpse at Sir Garrett. He must feel really down because of this loss. Thor didn't realize how much Garrett wanted this. Thor lost count to a bunch of girls kissing him after coming home from battle, back in Asgard. Garrett? He didn't know how many kisses he had, but Jane's kiss must mean so much to him. Doing the right thing, Thor leaned back away from her face, leaving her rejected and confused.

"W-What's wrong?" Jane asked in a whisper.

"Nothing is wrong, Jane. I just can't take your kiss."

"W-Why?" Jane wondered, feeling a little self conscious about herself. Did she have bad breath? Was there something on her face? Was she not good enough like those beautiful Asgardians, Thor talked about?

"I-Is it me?" she asked, crossing her arms protectively.

Thor widened his eyes, "No! No! Absolutely not! Jane, any man is lucky to kiss you, I am!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't deserve this prize," Thor explained.

Jane furrowed her brows, still confused, "What do you mean?"

"Jane, I received so many victory kisses back at home. Garrett? I think he received none."

"Why do you care about Garrett? He should learn to take a loss."

"Not in this case. You should know that he really likes you."

"I know, but I don't want to date him. He's Kelsey's friend, and he's ten years younger than me. It's weird!" Why was Thor doing this now? Didn't Thor know that she wanted to kiss _him_ and not Garrett?

"I am thousand of years old, Jane," Thor pointed out, causing Jane to fall in silence. "Now I'm not saying I don't want to kiss you, believe you... I would like that very much... but Garrett deserves this victory, he needs this more than I do."

Jane looked over her shoulder to see Garrett's sad face, who quickly adverted her gaze. Jane sighed, now understanding why Thor wanted to give it to him. It's just one kiss, not a big deal. Two seconds on the lips, and it'll be over. The only thing she's worried that it would only add feelings in Garrett that's just wasn't there. She needed to come to terms with Garrett, once and for all.

Garrett turned around and counted to thirty, thinking that the kiss would be over then. He turned to see the couple still talking. What's keeping them from kissing? When Jane looked his way, he quickly turned back around. Why was she looking at him? What were they talking about? He wondered.

He didn't realize that the woman of his dreams was coming his way.

"Garrett?"

The boy was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and lost for breath when Jane was standing right in front of him.

"J-Jane? W-What are you doing?" he stammered.

Jane sighed, "Apparently, Thor gave you his prize instead of claiming it."

Garrett widened his eyes in confusion, "Say what now?"

"I'm about to kiss you, Garrett."

That comment made Garrett want to faint, right now. This wasn't happening. This was a dream. Garrett would open his eyes in the basketball court. All of it would be just a dream.

"Please tell me that you're joking, 'cause if you are, it's freakin' mean."

"I'm not joking, but before I do this, I want to be very clear to you." She spoke seriously.

"Okay."

"_This..." _She gestured in between him and her, "...doesn't change anything. This is not going to be moment when I kiss you, and we fall in love instantly. Okay? You're my niece's friend, and not to mention ten years younger than me. Hopefully, you'll meet a girl (_your age) _who's going to make you happy. But you and me, it's not going to happen. Okay?"

Garrett hoped that Jane was wrong. He hoped it's the moment when she realized that she was in love with him this whole time.

"Garrett!"

Garrett blinked his eyes, regaining reality, "Yes?"

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" she asked impatiently.

Garrett nodded, "Yes. I-I understand."

Jane huffed, "Good."

He realized that this was it. His first kiss with Jane. The moment he was waiting for. He wanted this since the day he came over to Kelsey's home and saw her aunt coming in the kitchen. She was beautiful then, and more beautiful now.

Jane took his face with both hands and leaned close to his face.

The others were in the van, waiting for Jane and Garrett to come in. Their mouths dropped when they saw what's going on in the court.

"Is Jane seriously going to do this?" Darcy asked with disgust.

"I can't look!" AJ covered his eyes and turned away, "Are they done yet?"

"Sadly, no," Erik said, not taking his eyes off the couple.

When Jane pressed her lips on Garrett's, everyone immediately looked away in disgust. Thor was debating whether he did the right thing or not. It was nauseating to look at, but as long as Garrett was satisfied, then he had done right. He promised Jane, he'll make it up to her soon.

They continued to stare at the other side of the court, until they heard the van doors opened. Garrett made his way in between Darcy and Thor, much to Darcy's dismay because she wanted to sit next to Thor. Jane sat on the passenger's side.

"So?" Erik asked.

"Start driving," Jane commanded.

Erik let out a laugh as he drove everyone to the drive in theater.

"So how was it?" Darcy whispered curiously.

"Do we need to talk about this?" AJ asked in disgust.

"Shut it," Darcy snapped at the boy, before turning to the traumatized boy. "So how was it?"

They all expected Garrett to be ecstatic, happy; but he what he did was unexpected.

He shrugged and replied, "It was pleasant."

Thor, AJ, and Darcy widened their eyes at his response. This was out of character for Garrett. He should be hopping up and down his seat, smiling like the Cheshire, screaming out that he kissed Jane Foster - but he didn't. What happened? He was acting way to casual and nonchalant about this.

Did he come to finally realize that Jane was not who he hoped for?

**A/N: Well, I started college and this story is almost done. I won't work on the other stories until this one is done.**

**So Garrett finally got his kiss from Jane! He should be happy, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, Sparky She-Demon for reviewing.**

**XxDelphianLightxX, EmberRoseTwisted, and JackieMishaFrost for favoring the story.**

**hobbitgeek1326, EmberRoseTwisted, and JackieMishaFrost for adding this story to alerts.**


	31. Chapter 30: Opening Up

_**Chapter 30: Opening Up**_

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey was in her room, getting ready for her date - _picnic_ with the temporary king of Asgard. She was a bit nervous, because she never done anything like this with a boy. There was Garrett, but he wasn't like Loki.

She's currently facing the mirror, fixing her wavy blonde hair. She wished she had a rubber band to put her hair in a ponytail.

She didn't have time to go to a beauty salon. Right now, she must put on shoes, get the picnic basket (she requested the cook), and meet Loki at the docks. There was a problem with one task, she had yet achieved. She didn't know where the docks were! She should've asked Loki, before she ungracefully left the throne room.

She would've asked Sif or the Warriors Three, but that would've earned unwanted questions. She promised Loki to keep their night on the down low. As far as she can tell, Loki doesn't like his friends very much. She doesn't understand why. They were nice people and easy to get along with. However, there had been tension between Sif and Loki. Kelsey might have an idea. Sif and the Warriors Three had been requesting Loki to bring Thor back here in Asgard. Kelsey couldn't blame Loki for being irritated. If someone - like her brother - constantly bugged her with the same question or demand, that would've ticked her off.

There was a knock on the door, and Kelsey hurried out of the bathroom and pulled the door open with all her might. When she can only pull the door a crack, the visitor helped her push the door all the way open.

Kelsey breathed out with relief, glad that she didn't have to pull that heavy door, "Thanks. I could never have the strength to open a simple door like this."

"That's because you don't have strength of a demigod."

Kelsey perked up to see that the visitor was none other than Sif. She widened her eyes, couldn't find the words to greet her friend.

"May I enter?" Sif asked.

Kelsey wanted to refuse, but that would've earned suspicion. Kelsey hesitantly nodded and gestured Sif to come in. Sif swiftly entered, taking in her surroundings.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Kelsey."

"No. No. You're fine. I was just getting ready."

Sif turned to see Kelsey's choice of clothing. Kelsey had on an emerald green dress. Sif wrinkled her nose in disgust, the dress had Loki's name all over it.

"Did Loki command you to dress that?" Sif asked.

Kelsey furrowed her brows and looked down at her clothing, feeling a little bit self conscious, "No. I just decided to wear green tonight. I'm trying to fix my hair, but I left my tools back at home."

Sif twitched to a small smile, only for a moment, "Well, as luck would have it. I have a few tricks up my sleeve on how to style your hair without using your Midguardian devices."

"Oh, Sif, you don't have-"

Sif raised her hand up to silence her, "I do not have to, but I choose to." She took Kelsey's hand and lead her out of the room, "Come with me." Kelsey turned her head to the balcony to see that the sun was about to go down. She really needed to meet Loki at the docks now, if she knew where it was.

**~000~**

The science family in Midguard parked the van to a nearby drive in movie theater. They all decided to eat something from the concession stand for supper. Normal drive in movie tickets cost five or seven dollars a piece. Garrett helped save money by lying on the van floor with a blanket covering them. More likely, Darcy shoved him on the ground and covered him. Thanks to Garrett's unwilling contribution, the team spent thirty five dollars for movie tickets, also spent another twenty dollars on popcorn, soda, and candy.

They only brought four folding chairs with them; Jane and Thor voluntarily took the front seats inside the van, while Erik and the kids took the chairs outside and sat next to the van.

They're about to see the heartwarming, true story titled _Dolphin Tale_. They thought about seeing Pirates in the Caribbean 4, but thought against it. The movie was PG-13, and AJ wasn't old enough to listen to the pirates' sailor mouth or see sexual gestures.

Darcy grabbed a handful of popcorn from her bucket, stuffed it in her mouth. She looked over at Garrett who seemed to be feeling down. She really don't want to, but her good side was telling her to be nice to the man. She offered the large bucket of popcorn to Garrett.

"No thanks," he said in a depressing tone.

Darcy raised a brow in disbelief, "You're saying no to popcorn?"

"Not hungry."

"Okay!" Darcy shoved the bucket in AJ's hands, and turned to face Garrett, "What's eating you? You've been acting like a zombie for God knows how long!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Garrett said.

Darcy scoffed, "Well, I do. Is it about what happened earlier? You got what you wanted! Jane kissed you! You should be happy!"

"You're right!" Garrett snapped, "I should be thrilled, but I'm not!"

"And why is that?!"

Garrett groaned, slouched forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, "I didn't feel it."

"Feel what, her lips?" Darcy questioned him.

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I felt _that_, but... I didn't feel the spark." Darcy scrunched her eyebrows, still confused. Garrett noticed her face and sighed, "You know how true love kiss is. You touch your lover's lips with yours, and you feel..."

"Feel like that person is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Garrett shrugged, "Something like that... but with Jane... I didn't feel it. No spark! No fireworks! No confetti! No nothing!" He groaned, running his fingers through his short, dark hair.

"Well, you know now that she isn't the one for you."

"I really wish she was."

"But be glad. You spent six years chasing her, and now you realize that kiss was the kiss of freedom. You have her out of your mind."

"But I'm heartbroken, Darcy. Don't you understand that?!"

"I know it hurts, but be glad that you got the kiss now, than ten years later. If that happened you would regret wasting your time with her."

"Jane was never a waste of time," Garrett whispered.

Darcy huffed, "You should know that Jane only likes you as a friend. Nothing more than that."

"It still hurts."

"Okay, you may feel that now, but in about a month or so, you're going to meet a great girl, and you two are going to live happily ever after."

Garrett looked over at the van to see Jane and Thor smiling at each other in the car. Thor mouthed something to her, she nodded as Thor got out of the car, heading straight to the bathroom.

Garrett sighed, "I guess you're right."

Darcy blinked in disbelief, "Could you say that one more time? I could've sworn I heard the words that are music to my ears."

"Nope," Garrett stood up from his chair and headed to the men's bathroom. He walked in bathroom to see Thor in the middle stall. Garrett stepped into the first stall, unzipped his pants, and relieved his bladder.

Thor turned to his left, seeing Garrett peeing right next to him.

"Hello, Sir Garrett," Thor greeted him.

Garrett looked at Thor and offered something that he never gave Thor - a real smile, "Hey."

"You have done well at basketball," Thor complimented him, trying to make a pleasant conversation.

"Um... thanks, man," Garrett said reluctantly.

"Darcy told me that you're trying out. You are bound to please your mentor."

"I hope so... As I said before and after the game, _great game_."

"You too, my friend."

After Garrett finished his business, he zipped his pants and made it to the dirty sink to wash his hands. Soap wasn't filled, so Garrett have to wash his hands with just water.

"Um... Jane told me that you gave me your prize," Garrett stated.

"She did?" Thor asked.

"Yep... You didn't have to do that."

"I know that you desire Jane, Sir Garrett. I want you to have the chance with her."

Garrett scoffed in laughter, "Yeah, well, she is more turned on with you than she is with me."

Thor turned to Garrett with a frown, "My intentions are not to steal what belongs to you. I could never hurt you that way."

"Yeah, but don't deny the fact that she's pretty to look at. I've seen the way you two bond. The way she looks at you." Garrett sighed sadly, "I wished that she looked at me the same way."

"I am sorry."

Garrett looked at Thor, who exited the stall with his pants unzipped. Garrett had to suppress a laugh.

"Don't be," he said with forced seriousness. "If anything... I should be apologizing to you."

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you saying?"

Garrett looked up at the fogged up mirror to see Thor's confused face, "For the past two weeks, I treated you like crap. I said some things, did a few things that were uncalled for. You were right about everything."

"That is not true," Thor said, "I was wrong about the way I handled things. My decisions got you in trouble. I should be sorry."

"Look, I'm not going to argue about who's more at fault. I'm just going to be the bigger man and apologize."

"There's nothing to forgive, Sir Garrett," Thor assured him with a smile, "If anything... I hope that we can be great friends."

Garrett pursed his lips in consideration.

"I'll think about it," he said, turning the water off. "Because now, I believe that you have good intentions. You're a good nut, Thor."

Thor grinned, realizing that was the nicest thing Garrett ever said to him. Their relationship came from bad to now friends, at least Thor hoped they can be friends. "Thank you, Sir Garrett."

"As for Jane..." Garrett began reluctantly, "...she wasn't mine to begin with. I'm glad that you gave me her kiss. My eyes are wide open. I finally realize that she and I could never be. That being said... she's all yours."

Thor blinked in disbelief, "What?"

"I'm serious, Thor. You can have her."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me." Garrett's lips twitched to a barley noticed smile then whispered more to himself than to Thor, "I'm free. I'm finally free."

"Are you certain?" Thor asked for confirmation.

Garrett nodded, his smile grew bigger, "I'm sure... I'll be okay. You make Jane happy, what am I to stand in the way."

Thor smiled back, "Thank you. Thank you, Sir Garrett."

Garrett's face turned to seriousness, "But lets make one thing clear. If you hurt her at anyway, I will..." Garrett paused, not sure what to threaten Thor with. Thor was the type that can rip his arms off in one tug. "You'll regret it," he finally said weakly.

"You have nothing to fear, Sir Garrett. Hurting Jane was never my intention."

"Good," Garrett nodded in satisfaction. "Then go and make a move on her."

Thor nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And Thor?"

"Yes, Sir Garrett?"

Garrett's eyes lowered at Thor's pants, "Your flies are undone."

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, "My flies are undone? I don't have those disgusting creatures in my possession."

Garrett sighed, taking the zipper from Thor's pants, zipping it up into place, "You have a _lot_ to learn, my friend."

Thor looked down at his zipped pants, before following Garrett out of the men's room, missing five minutes of the heartwarming movie.

**~000~**

Sif soaked Kelsey's hair and wrapped the top half of her hair into a bun, while running her bottom with her fingers, curling it and playing with it, before taking the bottom half in two more buns.

"Let the bottom half dry a bit, before taking it down," Sif instructed.

Kelsey nodded, "Okay."

"I do have a question though."

"Fire away."

"Is your hair naturally blonde?" Sif asked curiously.

Kelsey furrowed her brows questionably, "Why do you ask?"

"Take no offense, Kelsey. It's just that there are a few sections that held a dark brown color. I didn't know if it was painted or it's just a Midguardian trend."

Kelsey pressed her lips into a smile, "Yeah... I did dye my hair."

"You... You dyed it?" Sif asked in shock.

Kelsey shrugged, "My hair was originally brown, before I chose to dye it."

"Why did you choose to do such a thing?"

Kelsey was reluctant to answer. She didn't know how to tell the truth without fear of crying.

Sif noticed her hesitance, "My apologies, Kelsey. I did not mean to pry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kelsey assured her. She eventually answered it swiftly, before she can feel her eyes water, "The reason I did it was because people say I look like my Mom."

Sif scrunched her brows together, "You possessed your mother's looks?"

"Yeah. I hear a lot of it from my aunt and grandma, and I didn't like that. So I went to Dollar General, that's a store, and bought myself a box of Garnier hair dye - natural blonde. I was thirteen at the time, and had no idea how to use it. So I guess you can understand why I missed a few sections." Kelsey was lost in the story, she didn't feel emotional like she thought she would. It was a funny story when she thought about it. Sif was laughing with her. Kelsey continued, "Anyway, my grandma came home, and she was about to faint when I walked in the living room with my dyed hair."

"Did she?" Sif asked.

"Oh, yeah! She yelled at me, while yelling at Aunt Jane to come home to see the _mess Kelsey had created with her brunette locks_," she finished, trying to use her grandma's voice.

"What of your parents? Were they upset as well?"

Kelsey felt a lump in her throat at the mention of her parents. She tried her best not to cry, but thinking about not crying made it worse. She hid her face by bowing her head, shaking it in denial.

"No. I guess they... were disappointed." Kelsey may be right about that fact.

She remembered asking her mom if she could dye her hair when she was older, but Mom didn't want her to. Mom said that she liked her hair just the way it was. If she was alive and saw her daughter's hair covered in artificial bleach, she would be disappointed. Kelsey didn't think about that time, she was acting too selfish, throwing away gifts from her parents that were good - like her brown hair, Harry Potter books, even a few photos of the family. She had forgotten about the last part. She had burnt the good times she had with her family. Why did she choose to be a stupid child?! Why couldn't she be happy that her parents were in heaven?

"The plan backfired, you know," Kelsey continued quietly. "As time went by, Granny looked at me in the eye and said that I look just like Mom _and_ Daddy. That was worse."

"You have possessed their genetics, did you not?"

"Well, yeah."

"Were they not the best looking?"

"Actually, they are."

"Then why shame that?"

Kelsey wasn't ashamed of looking like her parents, it's just she didn't want to think about them. If she did, she'll think about their death. Once that horrible day appeared in front of her eyes, she'll cry. She hated crying. It showed weakness.

Kelsey didn't want to respond, and she also didn't want Sif to ask anymore questions. Miraculously, Sif stopped.

"To be honest, Kelsey, I really don't like that gown on you," Sif said bluntly.

"Well, that's all I can find in my closet that's... decent."

"I told you that you can ask for clothes to borrow, Kelsey. You can wear my skirts again," Sif walked away from Kelsey and headed for her closet. Kelsey saw a whole bunch of clothes in Sif's closet. Must of them were armor, skirts, even dresses. Sif possessed better taste in fashion than Kelsey ever would.

"Um... Thank you, Sif. Um... Do you have something... nice?" Kelsey asked.

Sif raised a brow in question, "Nice?"

"Yeah, you know dressy, formal."

"You said that you hate wearing formal clothing. Why decide to wear them now?"

"Um..." Kelsey forced herself to think of a good lie. Loki was really good at these things. She wished he was here to lie for her, or better yet, taught her how to possess a silver tongue.

Sif smirked at her suspiciously, "Can a boy have anything to do with that?"

"Yes!" Kelsey blurted without thinking. She knew that it was the truth. She was seeing a boy - not a boy, a man.

"Oh, who is he?"

"He's... this guy... I met outside the castle," she chuckled nervously.

"Who is he?"

"He's really nice, smart, mysterious."

"Come on, Kelsey. Who is he?" Sif asked.

"I don't know!" Kelsey blurted again with a smile. She didn't have time to think of a name.

Sif blinked in confusion, "You don't know his name?"

Well..."

"You're courting with a boy, and you don't even know his name? The doesn't sound like you."

"We're not courting!" Kelsey assured him, "I'm just meeting him, tonight, as... acquaintances."

"And you want to dress nicely for first impression."

"Yes! Exactly! So can you help me out?"

Sif paused for a minute to consider Kelsey's request, "I believe we can work something out."

Kelsey sighed with relief, "Good."

"On one condition."

Kelsey's relief was cut short. Her smiled faltered, "What?"

Sif approached Kelsey, placing her hands on Kelsey's shoulders, showing a serious expression that almost frightened Kelsey, "Kelsey, you are our only hope in changing his mind."

"What?" Kelsey asked again, still confused. "Changing whose mind?"

"Loki's."

That's when Kelsey understood what Sif wanted from her, but she wasn't suprirsed. Kelsey should've known that Sif would request her to do this.

"Sif, I don't-"

"Kelsey, please!" Sif pleaded, shaking her shoulder's back and forth violently, "You are our only hope! Thor is needed back in Asgard! Everyone loves and misses him dearly."

"What makes you think I can convince him?"

"He trusts you, Kelsey! He'll listen to you, unlike me or the Warriors Three or even his father! He needs to end Thor's banishment now, for the good of Asgard," Sif finished quietly.

"You really don't think Loki will be a good king," Kelsey said it as a statement than a question. She really don't like Sif bad mouthing about Loki. It's this kind of talk that can lead good men into doing bad things.

"I'm sure he is, but Thor is the rightful man for the throne."

"What did Loki ever do to you?" Kelsey demanded in a whisper, showing her demeanor facial expression.

Sif widened her eyes, shocking by Kelsey's sudden question. She adverted her gaze.

"It's none of your concern," Sif said, turning her back from Kelsey.

"If you want me to help you, I need to know what he had done to make you hate him so damn much!"

Sif huffed, facing Kelsey again, "He cut my hair! Alright?!" She turned away and sat on her red comforter.

"I'm sorry. He _cut_ your hair?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes! My hair wasn't born in raven black!" Sif looked down at her dark ponytail with disgust. "It used to be blonde... like Thor's," she said sadly. "I woke up in early daylight to find my hair missing. Loki cut it all off!"

"All of it?"

"All of it!"

"Why?"

"He never replied, but I believe it was one of his horrible tricks. Thor heard and made Loki provide me with new hair. I was relieved to have my hair again... until I woke up the next day with _this_ color instead!"

At least Kelsey understood how Sif's hair was the way it was now.

"Why don't you just color it?" Kelsey asked. "I did it with my hair."

"I do not know how!" Sif cried, "But now you understand why I despise the trickster! He is not a good person, that is why I am telling you to stay away from him. He is dangerous, selfish, and cruel! I believe..." Sif cut herself off, biting her lip, holding back uncalled for word from escaping her tongue.

"You believe what?" Kelsey pressed, curious to know what Sif was going to say.

"It's nothing." Sif shook her head, waving the conversation away. "But Kelsey, if you have the chance, please ask Loki to bring back Thor. As much as I hate to admit it, Loki has grown very fond of you; and I can tell that you have grown fond of him."

Kelsey had to suppress the laughter. Loki had grown to become distrusting. She's afraid that their friendship would be over, before they could even try to patch it up.

"We are friends, Sif. Sooner or later, I will be leaving Asgard, and he'll forget all about me. You must give Loki a chance. Maybe, he can be a great king. I know that what he did to you was wrong, but I'm sure that he's sorry."

Sif scoffed, looking at Kelsey as if she was insane, "You may not see it, but he is really a monster."

"_I am a monster," _Loki's voice echoed inside her mind.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Sif, who furrowed her brows in question.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?" Sif asked, her voice filled with concern.

Does that bitch not have a clue? She insulted Kelsey's best friend right in front of her. How dare she call him that awful name? It's no wonder Loki had a hard time trusting people. If Sif really wanted Kelsey to convince her friend to bring Thor back, she shouldn't insult her friend like this.

Kelsey undid the buns from the bottom half of her hair. The wet, wavy locks tumbled down her shoulders. She forced the pins into Sif's hand. Sif looked at the pins before Kelsey, clearly dumbfounded.

"Kelsey, what are you-"

"I changed my mind," Kelsey stated. "I don't think I need to borrow your clothes, tonight." She turned to leave, only to have her arm grasped by Sif's grip.

"No! Kelsey, wait! What's wrong?"

"Are you serious, Sif?!" Kelsey asked in disbelief, facing Sif with narrowed eyes. "You're seriously asking me that?!"

"Yes! Kelsey, did I say something to upset you?"

"You damn right you did! I get that you despise Loki for what he did to you, but you forget that he is _my_ friend! And I don't like the fact that you're telling me that he's a monster!"

"I have no idea this would offend you," Sif said in a hoarse whisper.

"Well, it did. No one treats my friends like crap - ever! What you and Loki do to each other, I DON'T care, just don't talk trash to each other in front of me."

"You have no idea what kind of game you are playing when it comes to him. Kelsey, he is a vicious snake that can bite you when your back is turned anytime. I want to be your friend, and I wish not to see you get hurt by him."

Kelsey took a step closer to Sif with her eyes pricked with hate and tears, she spoke with venom in her tone, "I am _not_ your daughter. I can choose who I want to be friends with; and if you have a problem with that, I'm leaving."

"Why would you care for a soulless man like him?" Sif demanded.

"You don't know anything about his soul, Sif. Maybe if you keep your mouth shut and really look at him, then you'll know that he's not a demon you keep on thinking he is. Awful words can push someone over the edge, you know."

Sif lowered her head in shame, "I understand what you mean."

Thor's cruel words pushed Odin to banish him. There was no stopping him after Thor opened his big mouth. It sometimes caused big problems like a big storm cloud. Laufey's insult to Thor pushed him to battle. She understood what words can do to a person. Maybe if she tried to be nice to Loki, then maybe Loki can consider being less of a trickster and bring back his brother.

Kelsey was about to walk away, but Sif's voice stopped her once more.

"Kelsey, wait!"

The mortal blonde huffed and turned to Sif with annoyance with her lips pouting and her arms crossing over her chest.

"I sincerely apologize for my hateful words to your friend. I hate him, but I cannot force you to hate him too. He should be grateful to have someone like you."

Kelsey stayed quiet, not finding the words to respond. Even if she did find the words, Sif wasn't done.

"But I beg of you, Kelsey. Please, do me this favor and talk to him!"

"Why should I?" Kelsey pressed.

Sif did something that Kelsey didn't expect her to do - Sif was having an emotional breakdown.

"Because I miss Thor!" She lowered herself on the bed and started crying, covering her face with both hands, sobbing her heart out. "I miss him dearly. I miss his smile, his humor, his love for others. I miss his ego. I miss the battles we shared. The others may have accepted Thor's fate, but I refuse to accept it as well! He is..." Sif trailed off, continued crying.

Kelsey was clearly dumbfounded, not entirely sure how to process this heartbroken girl in front of her. This reminded her of that show, Granny used to watch on TV - Days of Our Lives. Now Kelsey understood why Sif was desperate. She wasn't the girl who wanted her friend back - it was more than that.

"You're in love with Thor," Kelsey whispered the revelation.

Sif nodded, looking up at Kelsey with watering eyes and quivering lips, "I-I do."

Kelsey couldn't take Sif upset, she didn't want to see her friend like this. However, she didn't know how to comfort people when they're having an emotional breakdown. The one thing she can do was wrap her arm around her comfortingly, and agreed to Sif's request. Anything to make Sif smile again.

"Okay, Sif, I-I'll try to talk to him..." Kelsey stated. Sif perked up when Kelsey said that. "But I can't make any promises. I don't want to have your hopes up."

"That is good enough for me!" Sif stood up to thank her with a hug.

"You're welcome," Kelsey said, patting the goddess's back. Sif pulled away, wiped her tears away, smiled as if nothing happened.

"Alright, let me help you get ready for your night with Loki."

Kelsey blinked in shock, "Loki? I-"

"Kelsey, do not deceive me," Sif smirked, going through her outfits. "The dress, your flushing face, and even your conversation with Loki at the throne room were all the evidence I need to come to the same conclusion."

"So you knew?" Kelsey asked sheepishly.

"Me and the Warriors Three."

Kelsey groaned and face palmed, "They knew too?!"

"Of course. They were with me when we overheard you and Loki's plan for a picnic. Volstagg was disappointed that you didn't invite him to tag along."

"Does he know that it has to be just me and Loki?"

"Yes, but he loves picnics."

"Sif, you can't tell anyone else about this. Loki wanted me to keep this quiet. The last thing he wanted is to be interrupted or followed."

"Of course, Kelsey. I want you to ask him about my request uninterrupted," Sif pulled out a random outfit and showed it off to Kelsey, "Now lets get you out of that ridiculous color and put on something better."

Kelsey shrugged in defeat, "Fine."

**A/N: Garrett gave up on Jane! Finally! Can Thor win Jane's affection? Will he stay with Jane permanently? What's going to happen between Kelsey and Loki? In case you didn't know, I am back in school; but don't worry, finishing Part I of this story is my top priority for fanfiction.**

**Thank you: dancergirl829, MagicalCherryBlossom, xclosetmonsterx, Courtney-Tamara, lynnenikko666, Raven862, trix87, rosslinettemaria for favoring the story.**

**steelegirl19, dangergirl829, xclosetmonsterx, Courtney-Tamara, lynnenikko666, Raven862, StarlessGalaxies, trix87 for adding this story to alerts.**

**Responding Review...**

**Christineoftheopera - Yeah, Garrett and Jane is so not going to happen. Thor and Jane? There will be plenty of moments between them. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Sparky She-Demon - Thank you. I can't wait to upload the chapter between them. There will be plenty of moments during the picnic, both good and bad. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Until next time...**


	32. Chapter 31: Making A Move

_**Chapter 31: Making A Move**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue**_

"I have never done anything like this before?" Thor admitted.

"Watch a movie?" Jane asked.

"Why yes. I admit I have watched AJ's favorite television show called Batman, but I have yet to watch a dolphin possessing a new tail on the big screen, eating popped corn."

"Okay, we normally call this expensive snack _popcorn_." Jane lifted a finger up, "One word."

"Popcorn," Thor repeated.

Jane smiled, "There you go."

Thor grinned as he stuffed his mouth with more popcorn, before he accidentally swallowed without chewing. Thor made inaudible gasp when he felt a blockage in his throat. He began to cough and wheeze for breath.

Jane glared at him sharply with worry, "Are you okay?"

Thor tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was coughing as he exited the car; Jane got out right after him.

"Thor!" Jane cried, placing a hand on his back. Thor was bending forward, trying get the popcorn out.

The rest of the team, who were sitting outside, were watching the horrid scene before them.

"Jane, is he okay?!" Erik asked with worry, leaning forward as if he was about to get out of his chair.

"He's choking!" Jane replied, patting Thor's back.

"He can drink my water," AJ offered, holding up his fruit punch.

"We should call 9-1-1!" Garrett said, pulling out his phone.

Darcy didn't hesitate to get out of her seat and pushed Jane away, "Out of the way!"

"Oh God!" Garrett made a silent prayer for Thor, he knew what Darcy was about to do.

A bearded, country man approached the team from his black pickup truck, looking worried and concerned. "Excuse me? Is that man alright?" he asked, pointing at Thor, who wrapped his hand around his own throat while bending forward.

"Relax, everyone!" Darcy assured, wrapping her arms around Thor's waist, "I'm certified!"

"Yeah, but expired like months ago!" Garrett pointed out.

"Shut up!" Darcy snapped, before she preformed abdominal thrusts against Thor, who formed a surprised look on his face. Darcy continued the Heimlich maneuver on him, until loads of popcorn came flying out of Thor's mouth. He began to cough louder, gasping for breathing. Darcy removed her arms from Thor, giving him some room to breathe.

The team didn't hesitate to stand by Thor, making sure that he was alive and well.

"Are you okay, Thor?!" Jane cried.

Thor cleared his throat, finally able to talk, "Y-Yes, I-I am well."

AJ lifted his cup in the air, offering the drink to Thor, "Here, have a sip of this."

Thor didn't hesitate to take that drink. He had suffered pain before, but what Darcy did to him was beyond painful. However, one good thing came to this - his life was saved.

"Darcy," Thor turned to her, "you saved my life."

Darcy shrugged, "No big."

"That is a big thing, Darcy. You saved my life, and I am forever grateful."

The people around them, who witnessed the rescue, started clapping. Darcy giggled and waved at her new fans, "Thank you. Thank you. If anyone is dying tonight, I'm up for round two."

"Don't push it, Darcy," Jane patted her shoulder.

"What do you mean _don't push it_? I saved your boyfriend, didn't I?"

Jane was taken back by Darcy's comment, same with Thor. Their faces flushed red crimson and adverted each other's gaze.

Darcy was amused from their faces, "Oh, come on now! Stop being babies, and admit y'all have a thing for each other. Why don't get in the car, and start making out like every couple do in this place!"

AJ looked over his shoulder to see a white van behind them. There was a couple of high school sweethearts making out. Darcy was right. It seemed like everyone was doing it here instead of watching this movie. He decided to never come back here again, otherwise he'll catch cooties.

"And Thor, when we get home..." Darcy formed a playful smirk across her face, "How about you pay your debt by being my stripper for tonight?"

The adults casted Darcy a dark look, except for Thor, he had no idea what a stripper meant.

**~000~000~000~**

Loki was waiting patiently at the docks, till the sun had set; Kelsey wasn't around. She should've been here, thirty minutes ago. What's taking her so long? Loki tried to think of every possibility of why she was tardy. Maybe the cook was taking forever with their meal. Maybe Kelsey got lost. Maybe she came across a few unwanted visitors. The last possibility Loki had in his mind, was the worse - she changed her mind and decided not to attend. A part of him hoped not. A part of him would be relieved that he wouldn't have to touch her.

His patience was getting the best of him - it was screaming out that she wasn't coming and was wasting his precious time. He had other matters to deal with concerning his plan to please Odin and end the war between Jotunheim and Asgard.

He went back inside the palace to find Kelsey, but it didn't take long. As he was about to go up the stairs, he found Kelsey on top; but that's not what caught him off guard.

She was dressed in a formal white, lace jumpsuit. Her sleeves were strapless, but covered her bodice nicely. She had long pants attached to the top along with a brown belt around her waist. She also had on a pair of black opened-toe heels. Her hair was up in a bun, but a few strands in front of her hair was curled. She also had make up on, but she looked lovely with or without it.

She was holding onto the rail with one hand, while carrying the picnic basket with the other.

Loki was mesmerized at the change of style. Kelsey specifically said that she hated wearing formal gowns or skirts. What she wore was neither, but it was formal-like.

What stood out for Loki was her thin pink smile and her eyes. Her teeth were like little pearls he could find in the ocean. With the make up on, her eyes popped, showing off her dark black holes. He couldn't stop staring. For a mortal like Kelsey, she looked lovely.

Kelsey didn't realize that Loki was at the bottom step, until she locked eyes with him. She immediately adverted his emerald-blue gaze, but smiled shyly. She felt like she was like Cinderella all dressed up for her Prince Charming.

Kelsey cursed herself for having that thought once again. This was not a date. It's only a picnic. They're only going out as friends. She was close to the bottom, but the huge heels Sif provided her with wasn't doing any favors. Her heel was caught behind a step and tripped forward, about to fall onto the hard ground.

"SHIT!"

Loki's trance was broken when Kelsey tripped. As she was falling, his immediate instinct was to open his arms to catch her. She fell right into his arms.

The picnic basket fell from Kelsey's hand, but the food didn't spill. Kelsey didn't pick it up right away, because she was trying to process the fact that she was in Loki's arms. For the first time in what felt like forever, Loki touched her bare skin. It was cool to the touch, but it was pleasant. She looked up into Loki's eyes, taking a closer look. It was blue, but had a hint of green in them. It was a beautiful combination.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked.

Kelsey nodded with a twitch of a smile, "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

Loki almost forgotten his parentage; for he was lost into her dark orbs. He lowered his gaze to his skin touching hers. His mind flashed a horrible memory the last time he had touched her, she had been bitten by ice. Panicking, he pulled her upright and stepped back, keeping a safe distance from her. Kelsey's face held disappointment that their hold didn't last long. She sighed, and picked their picnic basket.

Loki eased their sudden tension with a smile, "That was one big entrance you made."

Kelsey scoffed, "It wasn't an entrance, I fell."

"You look lovely."

Kelsey pressed her lips together, smiling a bit from that compliment, "Thanks... Listen, I'm sorry that I took so long. I ran into Sif."

Loki frowned, "You didn't tell her about our night, did you?"

"No," Kelsey was telling the truth. She didn't say a word about it, but Sif and the Warriors Three already knew anyway. "My lovely appearance is what caused my delay. I was going to wear green, but Sif helped me with my choice in clothing."

"Why couldn't you say no?"

"Cause I don't wanna cause suspicion," Kelsey cleared, thinking it's best if they changed the subject. It was close to nighttime, and they better go while there's light. "Enough with Sif, why don't we go while it's still daylight."

Loki reluctantly nodded, "Very well. Follow me." Loki began leading, and Kelsey walked slightly behind him - barefoot.

"So are we having our picnic at the docks?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Loki shook his head, "No. The boats are our transportation for our real destination."

"So where are we going?"

Loki smirked, "If I told you, it would spoil everything."

Kelsey let out a laugh, "Okay. Fine."

The two made it to the docks. They didn't have much time, they sky was orange and red combined, and the sun had lost it's view, replacing it by the crescent moon above.

"Ladies first," Loki gestured her to get in the boat, Kelsey complied. She sat down on a seat, setting her picnic basket down next to her. She heard Loki's boots hitting against the wooden boat, he stepped inside. She waited for him to start moving... She waited... and waited...

She turned around to see Loki standing there with the boat rod in his hand, staring at her. She furrowed her brows, not entirely sure what's keeping him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Loki's lips twitched into a smirk, only for a moment, quick enough for Kelsey not notice, "Stand up."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, questionably, but didn't object. She complied.

"Stand at the end of the boat and hold onto the bow," Loki pointed up ahead, and Kelsey did as she was told, holding onto the pointy end of the boat. She looked over shoulder, silencing questioning his motives.

"Close your eyes."

Kelsey furrowed her brows, before she could even ask why, he commanded her again.

"Close your eyes, Kelsey."

Kelsey turned back around with her eyes open. "They're closed," she said with a laugh.

Loki laughed with her, only to say, "You're lying."

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"I'm the God of Lies, remember? Now, your king commands you to close your eyes."

"Your loyal subject is asking why she needs them closed," Kelsey retorted with a smile.

"Don't ask, my dear. Close them."

"Or?"

"Or we won't be going anywhere."

That got Kelsey's attention. She really needed them to have this picnic, now. Sighing, she gave in, closing her eyes.

"They're closed, Loki," she groaned. "Can we please go?" She heard Loki whispering something, but couldn't make out what he said. The next thing she knew, the boat engine was running with a bump. Kelsey nearly tripped and held onto the bow for dear life.

"Loki-"

"Not yet, love," Loki said in a rough tone, knowing what she was about to say, "Keep them closed."

Kelsey squeezed her eyes shut, grasping the bow tightly, until she felt a pulse on her hands. She can hear the boat, and felt the wind brushing against her face, messing her hair up in the process. She rocked back and forth, holding onto the bow, as Loki was making rough turns. Her stomach dropped at the sudden turns, it almost made her sick.

"Hold on!" Loki warned her.

Kelsey wrapped her arms around the bow, mentally preparing for what is about to come, "What-" She screamed as she felt the boat tilting upwards, her legs were almost dangling off the wood. Few seconds later, her legs fell back onto the wood with a thud, and Kelsey was basically hugging the bow with her eyes still shut, fighting the urge to open her eyes.

"Loki?!"

Loki let out a laugh, "You can stop tree-hugging, my darling. You can open your eyes now."

Kelsey let out a sigh with relief as she blinked her eyes open, though she refused to let go of the bow yet. She turned her head, looking straight forward to see the sky becoming black and red. Everything seemed normal. Why did Loki want her to close her eyes? She got her answer as she looked down. The waves were ten feet below them. She nearly screamed at this, they were in the air. They were flying.

"Holy crap!" she cried. Then, she let reality sink in and realized that this wasn't a hallucination or a dream - they're _really_ flying. Her shocked face broke into a smile. She let out a laugh, "We're flying!" She loosened her grip on the bow and looked over her shoulder to face smug Loki. "We're really flying!"

"Surprise?" Loki asked breathlessly.

Kelsey nodded looking straight ahead of the ocean view, "Yes!"

This was it. One of her impossible dreams as a child was becoming a reality. She was flying, though she didn't do it with pixie dust, she required a boat. This was like the Soarin ride in Disney World, only this didn't require you to wear seatbelts. She can lift her arms up sideways, stand up straight, and feel the cold air hit her face. She didn't care if her hair was in the way. She was flying... in her own Neverland... with her Captain Hook. This was a dream come true.

**~000~000~000~**

Jane perked up when she heard sniffles to her left. Thor was sitting next to her at the driver's seat, wiping his nose and teary eyes.

"Thor... are you... are you crying?" she asked.

Thor nearly jumped at Jane's voice, "I'm sorry?"

"Thor, what is there to be upset about?" Jane asked smiling, "Winter got a new tail and can swim up and down now. It's happy!"

"It is happy news..." Thor admitted, sniffling his nose once more, "Though, it's so sweet, it's making me a bit emotional."

Thor wiped his nose with the blanket, he and Jane were cuddling in. The windows were opened, letting the cold breeze slip inside the car. Jane shivered inside the soft, red-yellow plaid blanket; scooting closer for heat - Thor's body heat.

"M-Maybe, we should roll up the windows," Jane suggested. "I think the wind is making your nose runny."

Thor looked down at the switches on the door, next to him, debating which button to push. Looking at Thor's confused face, Jane pulled her arm out of the warm blanket, reaching her hand across Thor's body for the switches.

"Allow me," Jane insisted, lifting on switch, rolling the driver's door window up. Thor stared at the window with astonishment. He turned his head to the passenger's side, where Erik and the kids were sitting outside.

"Let me try," Thor stated.

Jane looked up at him, surprised by his statement, but she quickly gave in. "Okay."

Thor looked back down at the switches, questioning which switch to pull up, "Um..."

"It's this one," Jane pointed at the switch next to the one she used.

"Oh," Thor imitated Jane's previous movements and lifted the switch up. He looked back at the passenger's window, smiling as it began to roll up. He released the switch, but frowned the window was up halfway. "W-What happened? Why is it not-"

"You have to pull it, until the window goes all the way up," Jane explained.

Thor raised his brows in understanding, "Oh." He pulled the switch up once more; his smile returned when the window was fully up and closed.

"I did it," Thor said proudly.

Jane nodded, patting his chest lightly, "Yes, you did." The hand, she used to roll the driver's window up, returned inside the blanket, relaxing into the warm blanket again.

Thor looked down at Jane's face, that was focused on the movie. He silently debated whether or not to make a move. His gaze was locked on the team outside - Garrett specifically. Thor still felt queasy about stepping in another man's territory - though Jane was never territory or trophy.

Back in Asgard, he used to look at women that way - they were like trophies to him once he returned from battle. He used to pick one from a feast and have his way with her until dawn. Looking back, his stomach clenched in disgust about his previous actions. He wasn't that person anymore - never would he treat women like that ever again.

Thor remembered the honest conversation he had with Garrett in the men's room. Garrett was finally letting go and giving Thor permission to be with Jane. Thor was happy, because he liked Jane. She was different. Different than the other women he had bed with in Asgard.

She was more than just a pretty face - she's intelligent, determined, feisty, protective with her godchildren, not afraid to break the rules to help another. She was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D and almost lost her godson to help Thor. The formal-god would do anything to make that up to Jane. He would fought a thousand battles for her and her family. He would protect her and become a man she wanted him to be.

Back to the debate... can he do it? Can he make a simple gesture and put his arm around her. He had done it with so many women before, but she was different. How would she react? Would she tense up and push him away? Would she welcome the comfort and embrace their warmth? There's only one way to find out.

Pulling his right arm out of the blanket, he pretended to yawn and stretched his arm casually behind Jane's seat. His eyes lowered to see Jane's reaction, her face was focused on the big screen. Now he's debating whether to hold her hand or pull her body against his chest. He shook his head, thinking she wouldn't like that. What if she only liked him as a friend? They have grown so close for the past two weeks. But was two weeks enough?

In Asgard, the gods would jump into bed together at this length of time. Was Midguardian's consorting morals any different than Asgard's? Possibly.

'_I think that's how far I will go... for now,' _ he thought to himself.

Thor was nearly startled as Jane cleared her throat. He turned his head back to Jane, locking her gaze this time.

"I'm a little cold," she stated.

Thor didn't reply, all he did was nod.

"Aren't you freezing?"

Thor let out a laugh "I have suffered the cold worse than this, Jane. If you went to Jotunheim, it will be a freezing hell." He frowned instantly at his words, he's beginning to become a little cocky. It's time to pull back a bit. "But yes, I am a little chilly."

"Well, I could turn on the heat, but I'm cheap. I don't want to waste gas."

Thor nodded, "Understandable."

"So... I got this brilliant idea."

"Yes?"

"If we..."

"Yes?"

"Could..."

"Yes?"

Jane didn't answer, right away. She lowered her head, mentally debating to finish that sentence.

He immediately got an idea of what she's trying to say. She's thinking the same thing he's thinking. He wanted to cuddle, feel her warm body heat against hers. If they remained silent about this simple request, they'll be freezing under the shared blanket. He decided to stop being afraid and be the brave prince back in Asgard, just for a brief moment.

"Jane-"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Thor widened his eyes, surprised that Jane managed to finish that sentence. His mouth became slightly agape, speechless, forgetting what he wanted to say.

Jane's face faltered, fear and embarrassing was beginning to crept into her, "I-Is that... Is that too weird? It is, isn't?"

"No! No!" Thor shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I figured-"

"No, Jane. I-I was thinking the same thing."

Jane stopped babbling and stared at Thor's face, searching for a sign of seriousness, "Y-You don't mind?"

"No!" Thor let out a laugh, lifting the blanket up, letting Jane slide in and cuddle with him. Her head on his chest. His arm wrapped protectively around her back. His chin resting on her head. Body heat against body heat. They were halfway there to warmth in the freezing van.

Outside the van, Darcy and Garrett stared at the cuddling couple inside the van.

Darcy smirked, "I'll bet you ten bucks that they'll make out before this movie is over."

Garrett scoffed, "Ten bucks? You're so on."

**~000~000~000~**

"Ta-da."

Kelsey was astonished at the flight to the surprise place for her and Loki's picnic. She was even more surprised at the location. They have flew through a secret tunnel, revealing a bright forest with little houses above and a waterfall before them. The world was beautiful and felt peaceful.

Loki explained to her that they were in another realm called Alfheim, one of the most peaceful worlds of the Nine Realms, home of the light and ice elves.

"Wow," Kelsey whispered. They both walked deep inside the forest. Luckily, it wasn't dark and scary as the forests from the scary movies. It's filled with light and beauty, perfect place for a picnic. "This place is amazing."

"You approve?" he asked from behind.

She nodded, "More than approve. It is really is beautiful."

"Be lucky that the Frey is good friends with Odin, not to mention Frigga's father. He welcomes his friends and family with open arms."

"You said that he's Frigga's father."

Loki nodded in confirmation, "Yes."

"So he's your grandfather," Kelsey assumed.

Loki's face faltered at Kelsey's words. _If only she knew the truth._

This picnic was off to a great start. Loki and Kelsey ate meat and grapes, drank wine, and enjoyed small talk. Loki still kept his distance from touching her, much to Kelsey's dismay.

"Lets play a game."

Kelsey blinked, confused by Loki's change of subject, "Excuse me?"

Loki lied on his side, propping his elbow up, resting his head on his hand, "I'm bored with small talk... How about we play a game?"

Kelsey couldn't believe what he asked her. She assumed that he was done with games ever since that incident with the frostbites. Though, she noticed the mischief look in his eyes and the smirk across his lips.

She smirked back, "What do you have in mind? _Would you rather? _Hide and seek? Tag-"

"No!" Loki snapped, causing Kelsey to tremble a bit. Loki saw Kelsey feeling unease, he defused it by clearing his throat and apologized his sudden rudeness. "I was thinking..." he began gently, "Since you're leaving in a few days... we should really get to know each other, before you go."

Kelsey nodded cautiously, "You're right. We haven't had much... time together, why not start now?"

"Excellent," he mumbled.

**_A/N: Okay, this is unusual for me. Updating another chapter, when I already updated yesterday. But I didn't have classes today, and most of you probably want more Kelsey/Loki. So here it is! So what kind of game does Loki have in mind? You'll have to wait and see..._**

**_In case you're wondering, this story will probably have about seven chapters until Part 1 is complete. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be plenty of Loki/Kelsey and Jane/Thor in the future._**


	33. Chapter 32: Losing It

_**Chapter 32: Losing It**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue...**_

"How does this game work?" Kelsey asked curiously.

Loki shrugged, "Simple, love. We take turns, talking one thing about ourselves. But here are the rules..." He began to talk with an authority edge to his tone, like the way Odin would talk to her. It was annoying in her opinion, but she let him continued.

"You can't say something I already know, it has to be something interesting... It could be - and it's just an example, love-"

Kelsey nodded, urging him to continue.

"...It could be something you haven't told _anyone_."

Kelsey raised a suspicious brow, now questioning Loki's true motives for this game. She brought up this picnic idea, so he could be open and honest with her. Tonight, it's vice-versa. What really made him bring up this game? She decided to brush it aside and play along.

"Okay," she responded, "We can play this game. But let me add a couple rules."

Loki paused, considering her request, before he lied down and cave, "Very well. What do you wish to add in this _get-to-know-me_ game?"

"For starters, we need to be honest with each other. A hundred percent. No tricks. No twist and rhymes. Just honesty."

Loki smirked, "You don't trust me?"

"When it comes to games... no," Kelsey admitted.

Loki scoffed, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt, "My dear, you wound me... but you're wise not to."

"Oh!" Kelsey raised a finger up with an idea in her head, "Also... if we were going to tell secrets, we have to swear that this stays confidential. Whatever we _say_, it won't _leave_ this forest." Kelsey explained, hoping that would give Loki some encourage to open up.

Loki chuckled playfully, sending chills down Kelsey's spine, "I'm starting to _like_ this game of honesty. Ladies, first."

Kelsey scoffed, "Why thank you, your majesty. You're too kind."

"You're quite welcome."

Kelsey leaned her head back, crossing her legs Indian style, "Okay... Um... I live in New Mexico-"

"I know that, Kelsey. Tell me something, I don't know."

"Okay!" Kelsey raised her hands up in surrender, now thinking what she could say. She told him about her home - current home, her family and friends (though, she didn't mention him about her dead relatives), her love for literature (specifically _Harry Potter_ and _Peter Pan), _her likes, and dislikes (mostly hate Odin).

She supposed that she had no choice but to spill something about herself, she never told anyone. The thought was uncomfortable to think about. Talking about your dirty secrets to someone could make you feel naked and exposed, gives you a nauseating feeling in your stomach.

She became playing with the loose strand of her hair that was curled with her cowlick. The worst part about staying in Asgard was that they didn't have the tools to straighten hair - specifically cowlicks from her grown out bangs. Seeing it on the mirror and doing nothing about it, annoyed Kelsey. Then her mind clicked. Her hair. There was one detail, Loki didn't know about.

"My hair isn't really blonde," Kelsey stated proudly.

Loki raised his brows as he perked up and sat up from the golden-clothed ground, intrigued to hear more, "Oh really?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yes."

"What color was it naturally?"

"Dark brown." Kelsey replied casually, drinking more of her wine.

"Why made you decide to change color?"

Kelsey pressed her lips together, debating whether to tell him or not. She brushed it off with a shrug and a chuckle, "Bored with the color, I guess."

Loki didn't say anything, he just raised a brow at her. Did he know that she was lying? Of course, he did, but he wasn't doing anything about it, much to her relief.

"Your turn." She took a sip from her wine glass. She hated it, but had grown accustomed to wine. The first sips were bitter, but after a few drinks, you learn to get used to the alcohol. She was going to have only two drinks, she didn't want to get drunk and say stupid things she can't take back.

"Hmm..." Loki pursed his lips and looked up at the sky, thinking what to say to Kelsey. There's no way he was going to tell her secrets that haunted him. He might as well tell her about his past tricks in Asgard.

"I posed as your maid a couple times."

Kelsey smiled, "I already knew that."

Loki raised a brow, "How?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Your mom. And for the record, the maid's name is _Isabella_, not _Alice."_

Loki smirked, "I will keep that in mind."

"So how many times did you pose as her?"

"Like I said, a couple times. The last time I pretended is when I overheard you talking to your aunt."

"You were listening in?!" she asked in shock.

"Yes," Loki replied casually, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "Though, most of your conversation were basically muffles. I barley made out what you said..." He furrowed his brows, "You said something about having a tattoo."

Kelsey laughed, patting her thigh with one hand, while covering her mouth with the other.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "Kelsey?"

"Y-Yeah?" she asked still laughing.

"Do you really have a tattoo?"

Kelsey nearly snorted, shaking her head, "No. No. No. You have to wait for my turn to answer that."

Loki smirked, "Which is now. Tell me, Kelsey."

Kelsey paused to think of a good secret for Loki. She wanted to keep him in suspense about the tattoo, just like he kept her in suspense about his heritage. She wanted to bring that up badly, but the timing wasn't right yet. An idea was planted inside her head.

"On the would you rather game a week ago..." Kelsey paused to see Loki lowered his head, averting her gaze. She could tell that he didn't like her bringing up that night. It still had an effect on him. She didn't mean to let it slip, "I'm sorry, Loki, do you want me-"

"Continue," Loki commanded, meeting Kelsey's questionable gaze again.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Loki let out a laugh as if it didn't have any affect on him, "I am a king and a grown up for that matter, Kelsey. I can handle it. It's you that you should worry."

_"Can he really handle my secrets?' _Kelsey asked mentally, before she continued, "During the game, Sif asked you if you have to choose either suffer snake venom or mate with your horse."

Loki groaned, "Yes, I remember. I told you, Kelsey, it would beat the pain of snake venom. But it's _never_ going to happen."

Kelsey laughed, "Well, that's not what I read in Norse Mythology."

Loki's amused face faltered a bit, "What did it say?"

Kelsey had to smile at Loki's shocked facial expression, "It said that you had sex with your horse and gave birth to an eight-legged foul."

Loki's mouth dropped at that disgusting sentence.

Kelsey had to laugh once more. His facial expressions were highly amusing.

"Your Midguard books printed false statements, Kelsey!" Loki snapped, "Everything they printed are lies."

Kelsey smile slowly fade, sensing a bit of tension with Loki. She needed to douse the fire in his cold heart.

"I'm sorry, Loki," Kelsey apologized, "I didn't know I would offend you-"

"You didn't offend me, Kelsey," Loki waved off her apology, "The authors who wrote these ridiculous accusations - they offend me greatly. Perhaps, once you return to Midguard, I shall travel with you and track down the writers."

Kelsey chuckled, "Good luck. The ones who started the rumor are probably dead."

Loki shrugged, "Then, I shall pay them a visit in Hel."

"Is Hel your daughter?" Kelsey asked.

Loki raised his brow at her, "Did you read that from your books as well?"

"Yes."

"Then, no Kelsey. She is not. You must not read those books anymore, Kelsey, they are entirely inaccurate."

"Okay," Kelsey nodded, "Good to know." She was now learning stuff she thought she knew in Norse Mythology. She might as well lay down and let Loki tutor her everything there was to know about Asgard. _Everything._

"Your turn, Loki."

"Very well..." Loki paused to think, "Well, there was one time I..." He widened his eyes quickly dismissed the secret, "No. No. Forget it."

Kelsey perked up, shaking her head and pointing the finger at him, "No! No! I want that one!"

"No!" Loki declined.

"Yes!"

"No, Kelsey, I can't!"

"We agreed to be honest with each other, Loki! I want to hear that secret!" Kelsey was becoming eager, her heart was racing and her right leg was shaking. Could this secret have anything to do with Loki's true heritage. She believed so. "Please, Loki! Tell me!"

Loki frowned, "...If I told you, you would never look at me the same again. It is disturbing."

This had to be it. This had to be the secret, Loki refused to spill.

"We promised that whatever we say it won't leave the woods."

Loki froze in mid-thought, thinking about what Kelsey just said. She's right. They did agree to keep this game confidential. He cautiously whirled around to see anybody watching them. Kelsey followed his movements, seeing no one other than the lightning bugs above.

Loki faced Kelsey, leaning forward towards her in a whisper, "Alright, Kelsey, if you wish for me to spill, promise me that you won't say a word about this to anyone."

Kelsey nodded and said in a whisper, "I promise."

Loki's tone was commanding, "You _cannot_ tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"I won't tell anybody," Kelsey assured him quietly. "Loki, whatever it is... I won't judge you."

_'We'll see about that_,' Loki thought, before he began to speak with hesitance, "Alright..."

This was it. Loki was going to tell her everything. Once he spills, Kelsey will assure him that he's not a monster, and they'll be friends again. She took a sip of her wine as she heard Loki say...

"Sif and I made love."

**~000~000~000~**

"I talked to Phil, tonight," Jane stated.

Thor looked away from the movie to Jane questionably, "When?"

"When you went to the men's room," she explained, not taking her eyes off Winter swimming with the Sawyer. "He was so determined about finding Kelsey, he had the right to know that she called me this afternoon."

"What... What did he say?"

Jane's lips curled upwards into a small grin, "He was... happy - really happy and relieved that Kelsey called. I could've sworn I heard him choke up for a minute there."

"He must really care about finding Kelsey."

Jane nodded, "Yeah." She turned her head and picked up the bag of popcorn that was sitting by the front window. She offered the bag to Thor, "Popcorn?"

"No, thank you," Thor declined immediately, refusing to suffer another round of abdominal thrusts from Darcy.

Jane shrugged, placing the bag under their blanket so her hands wouldn't freeze. They continued to watch the movie. Jane took a glimpse outside to see AJ asleep in Erik's arms. Darcy was sitting on her chair Indian style, sipping her soda. Garrett was resting his head on the arm part of the chair, about to fall asleep as well.

She perked up as a sniffle was made. She turned to Thor to see him tearing up again. He can't be upset about the movie. Something was wrong.

"Hey," she called for his attention. Thor met her gaze for a split second, before turning back to the movie screen. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yes. I am well, Jane," Thor insisted quietly, "W-Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been out of sorts for the past hour. Something must be bugging you."

"I-It's just the movie, Jane," Thor explained. "Winter losing her tail, and the hurricane destroying her habitat - it really is heartbreaking to watch.

Jane nodded in agreement, "Yes, I suppose so..." She decided to push this further, and ask questions that have nothing to do with the movie, "Do you miss home?"

Thor lowered his head to face her serious gaze. His mouth was agape from her sudden change of subject, "Of course, Jane. I am not going to lie and say that I don't."

"Well, hopefully, when you get home-"

"I will not be returning home," Thor stated.

Jane's face faltered into a confused one, "What? W-What do you mean?"

Thor sighed, "I can't return to Asgard. My father-"

"I'm sure that he knows that you have learned your lesson. You changed Thor." Jane smiled, "You have become... a better man instead of that barbaric prince I met two weeks ago."

"Jane-"

"Let me finish," Jane interrupted. "Thor, you have done so much for me and my family. You showed me things, I never knew. You taught my nephew how to stand up for himself. And you helped Garrett and Erik open their eyes, and... well, I'm not sure what to say about Darcy. You not only changed me, but you changed yourself. If your father think it's not lesson learned, I don't know what he wants. Once Kelsey returns home, we will do everything in our power to contact Asgard and-"

"You don't understand, Jane!"

"Understand, what?" Jane demanded.

"My father is dead!" Thor blurted.

There was silence in the van. The people from the outside didn't pay attention to them, not realizing the tension going on.

"W-What?" she whispered.

Thor gripped onto the steering wheel, and blew out some air, calming himself. He lowered his head and whispered, "My father... he's dead."

Jane narrowed her eyes in confusion, "W-What - H-How could your father be gone? What made you think he's dead?"

"My brother informed me, while I was writing in Queen Coleman's office. He..." Thor trailed off, looking up at the sunroof, feeling his eyes water, "He said... that... I-It was too much for him to bear... I-I can't go back to Asgard."

For the first time ever, he cried... right in front of a person. Jane was watching with tears falling down to her cheeks, not caring to wipe them off.

"I-It's... It's all my fault," he whispered. He banged his fists against the steering wheel, until his knuckles bruised, growling in frustration.

Jane backed a safe distance away from the sudden outburst, clinging onto her blanket protectively. Thor needed to calm down, or else he'll attract unwanted attention.

"Thor, stop!"

Thor kept banging his fists, his left hand accidently hit the horn, making a sudden ruckus, attracting unwanted attention outside. Luckily, AJ was a deep sleeper.

"Thor! Don't!" Jane grabbed his right wrist to pull. Thor growled, yanking his hand out of her hold. Before they even knew, the back of his hand hit the woman's face.

She yelped, grasping her nose. It didn't take long for Thor to realize what he had done. He stared at Jane's shocked, watery orbs. Her thumb and forefinger were pinching her nose, keeping the blood from coming out, if it was bleeding.

"J-Jane," he whispered in shock. Never had he laid hand on a woman before. He had fought with Sif physically, but it was for training purposes. His heart was ripped out of his chest, realizing the monster of grief that overtook his form.

_"What in Valhalla have I done?!"_

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey swallowed her wine in the wrong tube, she coughed and patted her chest, overcoming her choke. What Loki just said was totally not what she expected.

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Loki asked with concern, hoping that he don't have to do anything that required touch.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah..." She coughed two more times and spoke hoarsely, "I-I'm fine... Did you just say that you and Sif had sex?"

Loki chuckled, "Shocking, yes? Well, we did." He was amused by Kelsey's facial expression, it was mostly disbelief and a hint of disgust. He knew that she didn't want to talk about sex, but she asked for it.

"You two were together?" Kelsey couldn't help but be a little threatened by Sif, not sure why. She and Loki weren't dating. She now understood there's more to it when it came to Sif and Loki hating each other. Bad relationship and a bad breakup. Who was the dumper?

"What do you mean?" he asked with furrowed confused brows.

"Like... dating," Kelsey explained.

His face stayed the same, "I still don't understand that term, Kelsey. I haven't even looked up the word, yet."

"Well, dating is like courting only sex is involved," Kelsey explained.

He raised brows as if he understood, "If that is dating, then Sif and I could've been together, if she remembered that intimate night."

Kelsey widened her eyes slightly, "Sif doesn't know?!"

Loki smirked, shaking his head, "No."

"What happened?"

"One night at the pub, my... _friends and brother_," Loki emphasized the words in disgust, "were celebrating our victory against the wrath of Surtr." He chuckled, "Well, lets just say that most of us had a bit too much to drink."

"So you and Sif had drunk sex?"

Loki lowered his eyes, averting her gaze.

"Loki," Kelsey pressed.

"...Not exactly," Loki whispered with a bit reluctance in his tone, "I admit I had a few wine glasses but that was the end of it. Sif..." Loki paused to laugh, "She was stumbling around the halls singing a song I did not understand." He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the words she sang, "Something about a ship and a word she couldn't keep."

Kelsey blinked, fully aware of the song Sif sang. It's the song Kelsey overheard at the garden - _The Word I Couldn't Keep. _She wished that Sif reconsidered and let her record the song on her iPod. It was beautiful.

"And then what happened?" Kelsey pressed.

Loki closed his jaw. He wasn't laughing anymore. What came from laughing at Sif's drunk behavior turned into seriousness in 180. The story should be about two drunk people going out it and waking up screaming in each other's arms. That's what Kelsey thought it would happen, but somehow it didn't.

"I transformed into Thor," he replied, lowering his head in shame.

Kelsey frowned, "Why?"

"Because she loved him. She dreamed about standing by his side as wife and queen. She loved him. She would risk her life for him. She loved him. She wouldn't last a day with him not being here. She loved him..."

That's when it all clicked. Sif loved Thor, but Loki...

"You loved her?" she whispered.

Loki made a distressed sigh, still avoiding her gaze, "She wanted Thor. She was drunk. I was a stupid man. I shape-shift into Thor, making her think she's making love to him."

"Loki... You were drunk. People do stupid things when they're drunk. You didn't know what you were doing."

He nodded, "Yes, I did."

Kelsey's frown deepened.

"I was stupid and too selfish. I figured the only way to have one night with Sif is to become a man she dreamed of." He made a growl, "My actions were already punished during the activity. She kissing Thor's beard when it should've been my smooth face. She crying out his name, when it should've been _mine!"_

Kelsey closed her eyes, clenching her jaw. She really didn't want him to give her the details of how the night was spent. She shivered at the picture of Sif and Loki in bed together in disgust. She covered one ear with one hand, letting Loki continue.

"But you said you hate her-"

"I do hate her!" Loki snapped. Kelsey jumped from his outburst. "I hate the fact that she loves my brother and not me! I thought cutting her hair would get her attention!"

Kelsey widened her eyes, another secret he blurted out. It wasn't really a secret, though, she already knew. He cut her hair. Kelsey thought he had done it for another selfish reason - sacrificing her hair for something better in return. She was partially right. He sacrificed her hair, but achieved nothing.

"I thought darkening her hair could make her see me - look like me! I thought if she was like me - different - she would give. Me. A. Chance!"

Kelsey sat there, stunned, as Loki was screaming.

"BUT NO! She was still chasing Thor! She didn't see _me_, no one did."

Kelsey was torn. It was painful to hear good guys like Loki can't get girls like Sif. The older brother, Thor, had to get everything, Loki deserved to have. But what Loki did to Sif was inexcusable. He shouldn't play Sif for a fool to have a taste with her. He shouldn't sheer her hair just to get her attention - that's something Kelsey's brother would've done, but happy that he didn't try it out.

"There it is, my dear! One of my secrets from the Book of Shame." Loki didn't want to see Kelsey's face and her reaction. He just observed the weeds on the ground. He expected her to be disgusted by him. For her to scream out - _You are a bastard, Loki! A real bastard!_

"Um... My turn, I guess."

Loki's eyes flashed up to meet hers. He didn't expect that. After he confessed to one of his dark secrets, she spoke as if what he said wasn't important. Why wasn't she disgusted with this?

"What?" he questioned.

"I... I said it's my turn," she whispered.

"Why aren't you upset about this?" he demanded.

Kelsey shrugged, "I promised that I wouldn't judge you, Loki. What you did was wrong, you knew that; but I'm not going to judge."

"You are disgusted with me! You have to be!"

Kelsey furrowed her brows, taking in his words, "What do you mean _have to be?..._ Loki, what are you trying to do?"

Loki shook his head, his eyes held anger and frustration, but he formed an evil smirk across his lips, "Oh no, my dear girl. I told you two of my shameful secrets. You have to tell me yours."

"Loki, what is wrong?" Kelsey demanded.

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. _Kelsey, you are not playing by the rules. We have to have our equal share."

Kelsey frowned, narrowing her eyes at the confusing man, "Fine. I already know about you cutting Sif's hair!"

Loki equaled Kelsey's gaze, "How?"

"Sif told me, while she was dressing me up for our picnic."

"Why would Sif tell you this?" Loki demanded in a surprisingly calm matter, not like he was acting a moment ago. Kelsey feared that he might just snap at any minute. He was kind of like a ticking time bomb about to explode. He was becoming a person, Sif warned her about.

"Just to show you how dangerous I am? A monster I have become? Hm?"

_"He is really a monster..." _Sif's hurtful words echoed inside Kelsey's mind.

"No!" Kelsey denied, letting out a disbelief laugh, "Loki, how many times do I have to tell you?! You are not. A. Monster!"

"Stop lying!" Loki stood up from the ground, his face was menacing that scared Kelsey to the core.

"I'm not!" Kelsey denied again.

Loki kicked the wine bottle over, fast walking out of the woods.

Kelsey didn't hesitate to follow, "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Why can't you see, Kelsey?!" He growled, clenching his fists, as he walked past by the trees.

"See what?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Loki whirled around to face her, only to bump into her body. She fell onto the ground, feeling the bark that fell from the trees scratch her palm hand. "Can you not see that we can never be friends! I am no good for you! Why do you bother trying to get so close to me?! That's only going to lead you to your own doom!"

Kelsey raised her shaking hands up in surrender, trembling in fear from Loki's outburst, "Loki, please - please calm down-"

"NO!" Loki snarled, towering over her, "No. I will _NOT_ calm down! I am a monster, Kelsey! It is high time you accept that! Pack your things and leave this kingdom. It's the only way!"

"If you want to avoid me so bad, then why did you agree to come with me on this picnic?!"

Loki let out a laugh that's used for psychopaths with his eyes watering, "Is this not what you wish, Kelsey? _IS IT?!"_

Kelsey jumped from his emphasized question.

"You wanted to know the real me?! See what I am like?! What kind of monster I really am?"

Kelsey's face fell, slowly realized what he meant. He knew. He knew her plan.

"Did you actually think I won't know what you have been up to? Why you brought me here?" Loki taunted, stepping closer towards her. Kelsey first instinct was to step back. His change of tune was scaring her. She thought she would be prepared for his anger, but she thought wrong.

"You think a simple _picnic_ would get me to tell you the truth about me?! Using one of your Biblical stories to persuade me to talk?! How idiotic do you think I am? You may not realize this, but I have been watching you, _everywhere_!"

"Loki, I know everything!" Kelsey blurted out another secret. They were now even.

Loki was breathing heavily, staring at Kelsey with his cold green-blue eyes. His face held anger, but he stayed silent. He was curious to know what she meant by that.

"I know about your true heritage! I know that you were born a frost giant! You are Fárbauti and Laufey's son! You are adopted as a baby, your royal parents made you think that you are their son. Your king never told you any of this, only because he thought you won't look at yourself differently than the others! Yes, Loki, I know everything!"

The tension was rising along with their length of silence. They were having a staring contest. Cold blue against dark brown. They were mentally arguing who would speak next.

Eventually, Loki cracked.

"Odin told you everything, did he?"

Kelsey was silent.

"Mother?"

She shook her head, "No. No one told me. I knew... I just didn't realize the myth was true, until I figured it out."

Loki clenched his jaw, "You knew this _whole_ time? When we first met, you knew what I am?"

Kelsey didn't know how to answer that.

"All this time, this girl, whom I _thought_ was my friend, turned out to be laughing behind my back!"

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "What?!"

Loki chuckled wickedly, "You were playing me for a fool, and I never realized it."

Kelsey's mouth became agape, not knowing what to make from Loki's bold accusation.

"A pathetic mortal lied to the God of Mischief..." He smiled, though it wasn't genuine, it was evil like the devil had possessed him. "Congratulations, my darling, you are the first runner up. Odin beat you to it, since he lied to me for centuries. I will send you a medal of honor, once you return to Midguard."

"That's enough, Loki!" Kelsey snapped, standing up from the ground, pointing the finger at him.

"Why stop now, my dear _friend_? We can continue playing your game of tricks-"

"This isn't a game, damn it!" Kelsey cried. "You are being a fucking prick!"

Loki blinked, taken back from Kelsey's cursing. No girl should ever talk to her king this way! _No one!_

"Am I? I have been completely honest with you, my dear. Haven't lied to you _once_! You, on the other hand, _betrayed. ME!" _He whirled around and punched a tree trunk, chipping the bark off. Kelsey panted at the sight of Loki using his strength, she had forgotten how strong he was. She trembled, slowly moving back against another tree trunk.

Loki hunched his back, resting his fists against the tree he punched.

"You... You are not being fair, Loki," Kelsey stated.

"I am not?" he quietly asked in a mocked tone.

"No! I am human, remember? Before I came here, I used to believe that mythology is for bedtime stories! None of this..." she gestured the forest around them, "...was real to me!... But I came to Asgard, and I _believed_! When I believed, I thought the stories from the books were true, until I learned that some of the mythology facts were (like you said) _inaccurate."_

She paused to see if Loki would respond. When he didn't, she took that as a sign to continue.

"Sif should be married to Thor! Frigga shouldn't have two kids!" She stopped, noticing Loki tilted his head slightly. The mention of his mother really captured his attention. She continued as anger was rising to her tone, "You were supposed to get married and give birth to six fucked-up kids! I thought the mythology writers screwed up! So yeah, I didn't say anything! What would you have me do when we met, Loki?! Tell you what the _inaccurate_ book says about you?! _Oh, you must be Loki! I remember you! You are the ugly, shady trickster that Laufey gave birth to, and had disturbing sex with a horse, got chained to a fucking rock with snake venom dripping all over him, and not to mention, being Odin's blood brother! _Huh?! Is that what you want to hear, Loki?! Huh?!"

She slapped her hands against his sides and turned to kick against her own tree in frustration. She winced and cursed in mutters, feeling her big toe pounding in pain. Kicking the tree barefoot was the most stupid thing she had ever done. She slid down on the ground, holding her toe. She looked up and stared at him. He didn't move a muscle. He didn't speak. He kept his hands against the tree. She was taking her own words, processing what she just said to him. What she said was a pretty harsh, she admitted, but Loki was the first to play the jerk card.

She sighed and continued gently, while massaging her barefoot. "My first day in Asgard, I woke up, not knowing where I was, or what happened to me that night. I was told that Loki saved my life! You, Loki! You. Saved. _Me!" _She pointed at herself. "At first, I didn't feel at ease. You know you being the trickster and all, but I was raised to give everyone a benefit of a doubt. I gave you a chance. A chance that Sif refused to give you. And you proved to me how great a guy you are! I figured for the first time, I found a true friend to be close to."

She groaned, "God, why did you have to spoil everything after that?! We had fun, didn't we?! We read together, we walked together, we teased and played together! That one night changed everything! _EVERYTHING!" _

Her head started pounding. She took a moment to let the pain in her head pass, drawing circles on her temples with her fingers. Eir warned her not to stress out while she's under treatment for her concussion.

"You refused to touch me. You stopped being my friend. You even took your anger out on me, and bribed me the next _day_! We never talked about things anymore! I thought coming out here would bring us closer together!" Kelsey exhaled shakily, tears were watering her eyes and falling down to her cheeks.

"How wrong I was!" she cried with her voice breaking. "I would've confront you at the throne room, but I wanted you to be free to open your heart and be honest with me. I could've been there for you. Let me be your friend. But did you do that? No! You showed me how big of a jerk you are, just so you can scare me off... Why are you pushing me away?! Why couldn't you show me you? Why?!"

She was so angry and upset with Loki, right now, she didn't realize how much of a change Loki was making physically. After gasping and regaining her senses, her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of Loki's hands. They were forming into a different color... Blue.

She watched his arms, hands, and partially his neck change.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally turned.

Instead of sea-green meeting dark brown, dark brown eyes met milky red.

"_Now_ you see me."

**A/N: Ooh! How's Kelsey going to take Loki's real look? What's going to happen between Jane and Thor? What Thor did was an accident, but how would the others think about Thor hitting a woman?**

**Thank you ****rosslinettemaria, ChinaxJapan101, UltimateOne for adding this story to favorites**

**ChinaxJapan101, UltimateOne, SweetSnow01 for adding this story to alerts.**


	34. Chapter 33: Emotions Unveiled

_**Chapter 33: Emotions Unveiled**_

_**Disclaimer: read prologue...**_

_"Now, you see me..." _Loki whispered, meeting her black holes with his bloody-red ones. He was waiting for her to react, mentally preparing to hear cruel words - one in particular... _"You really are a monster."_

Kelsey was slowly taking in his form. Her mouth formed an _o_, her eyes widened, and her eye brows raised. She didn't move a muscle for she was in shock. She had no idea what a frost giant looked like, until now.

Kelsey didn't know what to say or do, only three little words escaped her mouth, "Oh... My... God."

Loki was taken back by Kelsey's reaction. She should be screaming right about now, and running away.

"Gruesome, is it not?" Loki said with irritation, waiting for her to run.

Kelsey nodded, "This... This _is_ crazy."

Loki inhaled his breath, feeling a knife piercing his cold heart, though his face showed no sign of hurt and pain.

"Now... Now you know what I am like without my mask," his voice was slightly breaking, but he cleared his throat and spoke normally, "I believe it's best if you leave Asgard, forget about me, take my horrid face out of your mind and nightmares..." Loki turned to leave, not bothering to pick up the food and tablecloth from their picnic. He stopped a few feet from Kelsey, turned his head slightly over his shoulder, but no looking at her face, "Clean up and meet me at the boat. It's time to go home."

He resumed walking, fading back to his Asgardian mask, but something stopped him. A laugh. Kelsey's laugh.

Loki whirled around, facing his former friend, questioning her antics. He narrowed his eyes at her, "What amused you, Kelsey? Did I miss a punchline?"

"Yes, you did! What's hilarious is that you think _that_," she gestured his body, "is scary!"

She was no longer in shock or amused, but... angry? She took a few steps closer to Loki's form. His natural instinct was to step back just for caution.

"You mean to tell me that the reason you got all worked up and got in my face was because of... that_?!_" Kelsey gestured him. "_That's _suppose to have me scared?!"

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say.

"You avoided me, and you wouldn't let anybody touch you is because of _that_! Are you kidding me?! This is..." Kelsey let out a laugh. "This is ridiculous!"

Loki escaped his shock, and became very angry, "How could you not be upset about this?! I am a Jotun! A frost giant! They destroy everything they touch! _My _touch almost _killed_ you!"

"But I'm still here!" Kelsey pointed out.

"My father is in the Odinsleep because of me!"

"But you said he can wake up! Nobody got hurt, better yet nobody was killed! Quit making a big-to-do about this! You still look like you - only blue with red eyes and those squiggly things on your forehead." She twirled her finger above her head, indicating her forehead.

"You don't understand! Do you have _ANY_ idea how much danger you are putting yourself in?! I could burn you, freeze you, break every bone in your body! Why are you still here?!" He stomped towards her fulfilling the space between them.

"Because you are my friend!" Kelsey replied. "I trust you won't hurt me!"

Loki shook his head, "Don't. I'm not worth your time and energy."

"That is not true! I care about you, Loki!"

"Like my father cared about me?! My brother? My so-called _friends?!_"

"Yes, Loki, they care! If you just stop pushing them away, they could help-"

"I do not need anybody's help!" Loki snapped, "I am on my own! It has been that way all my life!"

His words stabbed a pain through Kelsey. Her eyes were becoming red like Loki's and puffy from all that crying. He had no idea how alike they really were.

"Did you know what my father said to me when I found out I wasn't his son?" Loki laughed, "He said that I was left to die as a baby in the temple of Jotunheim."

"But he took you in!"

"I was a STOLEN RELIC! He planned to use me for war peace! He never cared about me or loved me, the way he expressed to Thor! I am a burden in his eyes!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes!"

"What about your mom?!" she demanded.

Loki's face instantly softened at her question.

"Do you really think her love is all an act?!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"My _mother... _She... She feels sorry for me."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "That's not true!"

"Here's the truth, Kelsey! I am a burden! A stolen relic!" Loki spat each word with hatred. "A monster that parents tell their children about at night! I am a dark creature that hurts and kills anything he touches! Nobody loves and cares a Jotun like me!"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why shouldn't I?!" Loki demanded. "Your life is nothing like mine!"

"You don't know anything about my life!" Kelsey snapped. Now he was getting personal, just like Odin did. She wasn't okay with that.

"You're right! I don't! Though, I am certain your life involves love and care! I am sure your mother holds you close, and your father tells you that he is proud of you! I am sure their feelings are real compared to my so-called parents! I am sure your parents are worrying of you right now, wondering when you are returning home!"

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

There was stunned silence.

Loki wasn't yelling anymore. For the third time tonight, she surprised him. He assumed a lot of things in Kelsey's perfect life, but not this.

"That's right! They're dead! Surprise?!"

Loki opened his mouth, trying to find the words, "K-Kelsey, I... I did not-"

"I know you didn't have a clue! But now you do! They died when I was a eleven! I was at home, waiting for them to come back, but some cop showed up at my door step and told me that I was never going to see them again! Are you happy now?!" Kelsey broke down in sobs and tears.

"Kelsey," he whispered slowly approaching her, not caring who he was.

"Here's a tip, Loki. Instead of crying over what you already have, be grateful that you have it! I would _dream_ to have my mom and dad! They... They mean the _world_ to me! They mean everything - _EVERYTHING! _They made my life simple! But now... my world is all FUCKED UP!" She screamed in agony as tears fell down to her cheeks. She hit her back against the tree and slid herself down on the ground, kicking and stomping, running her fingers through her hair.

Loki didn't expect this from Kelsey, not one bit. When he exposed himself, he expected her to just scream and run. He never thought that she would care and tell him about her depressing life. He forgot about himself at that moment. Her friend needed comfort, but how can he do that? He kneeled in front of her, hesitantly placing a hand on her clothed shoulder.

"Kelsey, I am so sorry, I-" A lump was caught in his throat, cutting his words short. That's not the only surprise he received. As soon as Loki touched her shoulder, Kelsey pulled Loki in an embrace, crying on his shoulder, saying things about her parent's death.

_"Why did they have to leave?! Why couldn't they come back to me?! Why is this happening to me?! WHY?!"_

Loki was welling up in tears. He pulled Kelsey close, hushing her, and caressing her head. Her bun tumbled onto her shoulder in waves. He ran his fingers through them, still holding her. He said the same sentence over and over again.

"I am so sorry_, Kelsey. I am so sorry. I am so sorry..."_

**~000~000~000~**

"I'm so sorry, Jane," Thor apologized for the hundredth time. Jane was on her back, pinching her nose.

The movie was close to over. Erik and Garrett provided Jane aid, while demanding to know what happened in the van. Darcy was still outside with sleeping AJ, eating popcorn and cuddling with AJ. Jane insisted to the men that she was fine and it was accident. Thor apologized every ten seconds, holding Jane's hand while Erik was tending her nose.

Erik said that nothing was broken, but her nose was going to bruise. After he placed a strip across the bridge of Jane's nasal, he returned to his seat.

"Thor, it's okay!" Jane assured him, sitting up right, "It's just an accident!"

"I never hit a woman before. I don't know why I did what I did-"

"Thor, look at me," Jane commanded in a firm tone, Thor's mother would've used on him. Thor's watery gaze met Jane's. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. I didn't mean to hit you, I was-"

"You were upset! I understand that," Jane squeezed her hand in Thor's, rubbing his wrist in comfort. "I know exactly how you feel."

Thor's face fell, "Y-You do?"

Jane nodded, "Yes. I have suffered family loss too, everyone has!"

"Did your father die?"

Jane sighed, shaking her head, "No..." Thor lowered his head. "But... my sister did."

Thor raised his head abruptly, his eyes widened at this revelation.

"Wendy and her husband died... a long time ago."

"You mean AJ and Kelsey's parents went to heaven?"

Jane sniffled as her eyes were burning from tears.

"What happened?"

"They... They died in a car crash by a drunk driver... They didn't make it by the time the ambulance got there... AJ was with them."

"AJ? H-He was involved."

Jane nodded, "Yeah, but he survived with a broken arm and leg... He... He was only two at the time. Kelsey, eleven."

"It must've been a difficult time for them."

"Yeah. I was supposed to be their godmother."

Thor now understood what _godmother_ meant. He figured it's someone who becomes a temporary mother while the parents were away, he was close to being right, only one detail he missed. Wendy and Patrick Roberts died and currently living peace in heaven.

"When I heard about their death, I admit..." She sniffled as her eyes turned watery red. "I was terrified... I was never good at being a parent, Thor. I know nothing about raising kids. I was studying to be an astrophysicist at the time. I couldn't find the time to be a mother to them..."

"I'm so sorry, Jane."

Jane's lips twitched into a smile, "But _then_, an angel stepped in and helped take care of Kelsey and AJ."

"Who?" Thor said with curiosity.

"Alberta."

"The children's grandmother?"

"Yes. She was there to help. She would help the kids with their homework, cook supper, read AJ a bedtime story - a comic specifically."

Thor chuckled at the thought of AJ's comics.

Jane continued, "We thought things were getting better. She was the only person who put this family back together..." Her face fell, "But she left, three months ago."

Thor frowned, "I am so sorry, Jane."

"She collapsed on the kitchen floor, having a stroke..." Her hands started to shake, and tears continued to fall. "The doctors... they said there's nothing they can do for her, but pray. She was asleep when she died."

"At least, she died in peace."

Jane nodded in agreement, "I can almost remember the heart monitor beeping so loud and the doctors rushing in to save her. I had to restrain Kelsey. She was upset, kicking and screaming and praying to God for him to heal her... but_ I_ knew... I knew I was alone at this. It's up to me to take care of the kids. I was tasked for one simple job, and I blew it." She sighed, "I failed them, Thor. I failed Wendy, Patrick, and Alberta."

"That's not true!" Thor retorted.

"Thor, stop, we both know that it is."

"What happened to Kelsey was not your faul-"

"Yes, it is!" Jane snapped. "I was the one who dragged Kelsey and the others out there for my research. If I had left Kelsey alone at the house, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Jane Foster, please listen to me," Thor grasped her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"It's all _my_ fault, Thor," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm a bad mother!"

"No, you're not! You are a wonderful leader and a parent. You comforted your family if they need comfort, you defended your child when he was being bullied, you provided your family food and shelter."

Jane rolled her eyes, "The house was from Alberta's money."

"Does it matter?!" Thor demanded. "You could have given up, Jane. You could have bailed when things were rough... but you did no such thing. You are by far... the strongest woman I have ever known."

"R-Really?"

Thor bowed his head towards her, giving her an assuring smile, "Yes... and in the mere future... you can wed and bear children on your own."

Jane snorted in laughter.

"Well, you could!"

"Yes, but I think five kids will suffice, two of them aren't even blood-related."

"Five?" Thor questioned. "I understand Kelsey and AJ are your godchildren, and Darcy and Sir Garrett are a bit of a handful... Who's the fifth?"

Jane widened her eyes, feeling her face flush a bit, "Oh... Um... F-forget it, Thor! It's nothing."

"Your face does not show nothing, Jane. You want something. What is it that you wish?"

Jane sighed, "Well... I-I have been thinking... since you are not going home... Well, AJ and I... well, _I _was wondering... if you could consider... staying with _us."_

Thor widened his eyes slightly at her proposal, "Stay with you?"

Jane shrugged, "Well, yeah. You have no where to go, nobody to teach you everything there is to know about this planet... W-Would you consider it?"

"Stay with you?" Thor repeated, still in shock about this proposal.

Jane's face fell, "Y-You don't want to-"

"No! No! Jane, I do!" Thor assured her with a smile, cupping her face with his hands. "I want nothing more than to stay with the people who treat with nothing but kindness."

"But?" Jane assumed.

Thor shook his head, "There are no buts, Jane... I... I only wish to know if that is what the rest of your family wish."

Jane smiled, "Well, AJ and Darcy would love it, if you stayed. Erik? I thought he was the last person to ever understand, but he says he is going to support anything I decide."

Thor raised his brows, "You spoke with Doctor Selvig?"

Jane nodded, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah. Surprise?"

Thor nodded, "Very surprise..." His eyes brows furrowed when a figure appeared in front of his mind.

"What?" Jane asked.

"What of Sir Garrett?"

Jane scoffed, "Thor, I know he has a crush on me and jealous of you, but he's gotta learn to get over it!"

Thor shook his head, "He is not envy anymore."

Jane narrowed his eyes at him confusedly, "What?"

"Before the movie began, he and I had a chat in the washroom."

Jane widened her eyes, "Y'all did?!"

Thor smiled, "Surprise?"

Jane let out a laugh, "Yeah! W-What did he tell you?"

"He said that he did not feel a spark between the two of you, and that he only wishes for you to be happy."

"He... He said that?" she asked for confirmation.

Thor nodded, "He did. He and I are in great terms now."

"He has been chasing me for six years, and all I had to do is kiss him to get over me?!"

"Yes."

If Jane knew that's what it took to open Garrett's eyes, she should've kissed him years ago, no matter how illegal and wrong it was.

"And... If letting you stay makes me happy, would Garrett accept that?"

"I... I suppose."

Jane grinned, grasping her hands with his in a loving manner, "I want you to stay, Thor. Be a part of this family."

Thor genuinely smiled at her, "We should give this much thought, Jane. You forget that you have a child coming home to you."

Jane laughed and face palmed, couldn't believe how stupid she sounded. Kelsey. She's coming home. How would she react to a god staying in the glasshouse permanently? She had no clue. Kelsey claimed that Asgard changed her a bit. Was it for better or worse? They'll have to discuss this before action took place.

"You're right. I'm so stupid," Jane gently hit her hand against her hands, "What is wrong with me?"

Thor let out a laugh, grasping her hands in his, "Jane, it is perfectly alright. If I have your family's blessing and if this is what you want..."

"You can stay?" she asked with hope gleaming her eyes.

"To be truthful... I feel like I am already a part of this family." He raised his hand towards Jane's face, caressing her cheek and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are an amazing woman, Jane... More special than any woman I met in Asgard."

That did Jane. She grasped Thor's face and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his. Thor widened his eyes, completely off guard by this sudden gesture. The nerves of his lips jolted when Jane's teeth nipped on his lips.

"Ow!" He pulled back, tasting blood welling up his bottom lip.

Jane covered her mouth, her face flushed red, completely embarrass by what she had done. "I'm sorry! Just got a little excited."

Thor smiled, "No need to fret, Jane. I believe that makes us even."

Jane felt her nose pounding in soreness. He's right. They were even. They both did something to each other unintentionally.

"I didn't mean-"

"Would you like to try again?" he asked.

Jane widened her eyes at Thor's question, "What?"

"I said..." he leaned forward. Her lips centimeters away from his. He whispered, "Would you like to try again? _Slower?"_

Jane bit her lower lip as she stared at Thor's pink pair. She wanted this. She wanted him. To kiss her. Hold her. Date her. She answered with a brief nod, then their lips merged together as one. It was sweet, gentle. There was no rush. It was just them... in the van... alone... together.

Before Jane could insert her tongue in Thor's mouth, the van doors opened. The couple pulled away as if they were a young couple disrupted by a policeman with a flashlight. The difference, there was no parent with a flashlight. There was Darcy holding sleepy AJ, Garrett helping Erik load the chairs and blankets. They all stopped in stare at the scene before them.

"Well, now," Erik began, "Look, what did we just walk into."

"Ooh! I told you, Brad!" Darcy pointed at Garrett, who was still in shock by what he just ran into. He expected Jane and Thor to kiss, but not too soon. "I told you they were making out in there! You owe me ten bucks."

The couple blushed furiously, averting gazes.

**~000~000~000~**

Loki and Kelsey were huddled together against the tree. His arm around her shoulder. Her head against his chest.

"When they died..." Kelsey began, her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. "I felt like my whole world stopped. I realized that my whole life was going to change... for the worse."

Loki leaned his head back against the tree, rubbing Kelsey's up and down gently, listening to her story intently.

"I was forced to leave my home, my friends, my school, my whole life was at New York."

"I am so sorry, Kelsey," Loki whispered. "I did not realize-"

"It's okay..."

"After all this, do you feel alright now?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay - I mean I will be."

For the first time, Kelsey was telling the truth. She felt okay. She had been sad and depress for so long. When somebody expressed their concern for her, she would brush it off and say that she's okay. Now that she expressed her feelings and struggles, she felt some of her weight lifted from her shoulders. That made her feel relieved and happy.

"You know... You are the first person I ever expressed my real feelings too. I never talked to anyone about my parents that way in a _long_ time."

Loki didn't know what to feel, flattered that he was first she confide in or worried about her current depression. "I think it's best for you to continue talking about this, instead of stuffing all that burden inside."

Kelsey nodded, "You're right..." She sat up and looked at Loki straight in the eye, "To be honest, I feel so much better talking to you about this... I _really_ am okay..."

"When Thor and I were small, my mother told us that if you lose someone, stop dwelling on the sad but the happy times you have with him."

Kelsey felt her lips twitched into a small smile, "The happiest moment with my parents is when we rode the Peter Pan ride and the Pirates of the Carribean boat ride in Disney World."

Loki furrowed his brows, silently asking her what Disney World was.

"It's the happiest place ever for kids, and very expensive for the adults," Kelsey explained with amusement in her tone. "Also... Another moment, I had with my parents... is when my dad tells me stories of Peter Pan... I am a huge fan of the Peter Pan stories, but..."

"But?"

Kelsey let out a laugh, "You're going to think I'm weird when I'm done... As my dad told me the story, my mind went from one thing to another."

Loki scrunched his eyebrows together questionably, "How did that happen?"

"Well... My dad, my brother, my mom - mostly everybody loved the heroes... but heroes are not what they used to be anymore, so... a long time ago, I got fascinated with a villain."

Loki widened his eyes slightly, before he chuckled.

"You think I'm weird," she assumed with a smile.

Loki shook his head, "No. No. No. I do not think you are weird. I think it's... _unique_ of you to think differently than others."

Kelsey chuckled, "Thanks... I think."

"Just out of curiosity, what made you become fascinated with the bad men in storybooks?"

Kelsey exhaled, raised her eyes to look at the night sky to think, "Well... I was curious to know how they are the way they are, and I realize after all that reading... that bad guys are the way the are is because they were pushed. Villains... We may be born sinners, but we weren't born evil. Villains were made. They just need something or... someone to make them evil."

Loki looked at her straight in the eye, thinking through her words. Something inside him clicked. He didn't know what it was, but he's starting to see things a little different.

"Do you... route for the villains?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Maybe... Sometimes the villains win."

Loki nodded in agreement, "Sometimes."

Kelsey looked down and smiled, seeing their hands interlaced together, "I see you decided to touch me again."

Loki stared down at their hands as well. Tanned fingers hooked with pale white ones. Dark and light mixed together. Loki pulled his hand out of her grasp.

Kelsey let out a sad sigh, reaching out for his hand again, "Don't do that." He threw his hand back out of her reach. She shook her head, her voice was pleading and hurt, "P-Please, don't ruin this. _Please." _She noticed his eyes was showing conflictions and hesitance. She knew that he craved to be touched too.

"I do not wish to," Loki admitted.

"Then, why start now?" she asked. "C-Can I at least see your form again?"

"No!" he cried, but his voice didn't held anger but shocked that she would be asking this.

"Why not?" she pressed.

"Because I am afraid," he spoke in a whisper.

Kelsey nodded with sadness in her eyes, then replied in a whisper, "I am scared too."

He was surprised by her confession, "Did you say that you did not fear me?"

Kelsey shook her head in response, "No. I am not afraid of _you_. I am afraid that _this_ is going to ruin us... You're my friend, Loki. The closest friend I have." She sniffed her nose, feeling it become runny from all that crying, "Please, don't push me away."

"Kelsey, you need to understand Jotuns. Frost Giants destroy everything they touch."

"You said that."

"They burn to human contact. If I touch you, then you'll burn."

"Is... Is it okay if _I_ touch you in your form?" She kneeled with both legs touching the ground. She folded her hands as if she was about to pray, "Loki, _please_."

Loki scoffed, seeing her face become a pleading puppy dog. It's a bit annoying. "Kelsey, stop, I can't risk it."

"Let me touch you for fifteen seconds. If I get hurt or if you're uncomfortable, we'll stop. I promise I will never touch your Jotun form again."

"What about in general?"

Kelsey scoffed, "Loki, we have spent an hour talking about my family and my problems. You held me and played with my hair!" She flipped her hair back. "Do you see me with third degree burns?"

Loki sighed, knowing the answer. When he touched her mother and Kelsey in his Asgardian form, it didn't affect them. What about his true form? A part of him was curious of what would happen if she did touch him, instead of vice-versa. That huge part gave in.

"Fine. I will let you, _but only ten_ seconds!"

Kelsey raised her hands up in surrender, "Fine." She slapped her hands against her thighs, eager to see his form again.

Loki leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the wave of his Jotun skin overcoming his pale mask. Kelsey stared in fascination, seeing his true look about to unfold. She got a chance to look at the details closely. She could see the patterns on his forehead, the curved lines on his cheeks and chin. Once he was fully transformed, Kelsey commanded him to relax and keep his eyes close.

Her hand slowly reached out to trace the circle pattern on his forehead. He inhaled sharply and clenched his fists against his robes, once she made contact.

"Just relax!" she urged him, pulling her hand back a safe distance.

Loki slowly took a few deep breaths, forcing him to do just that with his eyes still closed.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay. Just relax. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts... What _are _your happy thoughts, Loki?" she hoped that would distract him from her touching.

Loki scrunched his brows to think, "Well... Pulling pranks in the Asgardian household."

"Yes?" she slowly approached her hand close to his cheek.

"Mmm... Books."

"What kind of books?"

"... Anything. Yesterday, I finished the Peter Pan novel."

Kelsey froze and stared at him in shock, "You did?"

"Mmhmm."

"Without me?!"

Loki let out a laugh, "As I recall, you said you read the book a hundred times."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it would be nice if we read it together..." Her thumb barely met his blue nose. "How was it?"

"It was... entertaining, but between us, I wanted the captain to win."

"Want to know a secret?"

"Of course."

"I routed for him too."

Loki slowly smiled, the first genuine smile he had all night.

"Peter cut his hand off," Kelsey explained her reasons, "I would be pissed if he cut _mine_ and fed it to a crocodile."

"But Hook was digested by one instead. He deserved at least vengeance."

"I agree..." she smiled as her fore-finger slowly traced the circles on his forehead. It was hard rock and cold to the touch, it was like touching a stone wall. When she touched his Asgardian skin, it was soft and warm.

He really was beautiful anyway, inside _and_ out. He had a temper, but she possessed the same thing as well. They both have flaws, they both feel alone in this world with no one to understand them. What happened to Kelsey wasn't an accident. They both began to believe that this happened by fate, they were destined to meet. They needed each other to survive the storm that comes their way.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Has it been ten seconds yet?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

He didn't answer right away, he paused, before he found the right answer.

"I am more concern about your well-being."

Kelsey shrugged, "I feel fine. Maybe if you relax and don't feel afraid, you wouldn't have to worry about burning anyone. When I got the frostbites..." Kelsey noticed that he felt quaky about the subject. She continued cautiously, "Do you think I got them, because you were scared that you would hurt me?"

"I... I was trying to hold back my strength while we were wrestling. I did not wish for you to win, but I would never break you."

Kelsey clasped her hands dramatically, "See. There you go. That's your problem. Stop worrying about hurting me, and you'll be just fine."

"But how?" he wondered, "How can I _not_ worry hurting you?"

"Well..." then a light bulb brightened in her mind. "Think about your happy thoughts," she said, stealing the advice from her favorite book. "Think about the pranks you pull, the books you read, your mom. Think about me happy and safe, and you'll be just fine." She smiled as her fingers interlaced with his raven hair, massaging it, "I have been putting my hands on you for five minutes without complaint. You like me touching you. And see?"

She examined her hands for the bites and burns. Her hands were tanned and clean as ever.

Loki blinked his red eyes open, hesitantly taking her hand in his to exam them himself. He was relieved to see that she wasn't suffering any marks of pain.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, Loki," she advised. "If your people can't accept you for you, then screw them! You're better off with people who can welcome your form with open arms."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, "You really believe that?"

She offered him a genuine smile and nodded, "I do. If I can accept it, so can you anybody. Your mother doesn't seem to mind. Your father knows, but didn't make a big-to-do about it... Do you think your brother knows?"

He scoffed, "I doubt it. Sif and Warriors Three do not have a clue either."

"Then talk to them. Show yourself to them."

"I'm not sure how I can do that."

"I felt the same way about me talking about my problems. But when I started talking, I realize how easier it was. Once you start talking, you will feel relief. Aren't you happy now that you showed me everything?"

He chuckled, "You must really love my dark side."

"Loki, your dark side is your temper and your attitude."

His face fell, "Oh... Did I forget to tell you how sorry I am for the way I have acted?"

"No," she replied. "It was inexcusable, but I understand where you were coming from."

"Were you still upset with me after I bribed you?"

She chuckled at the thought of her present, but her face fell a moment later. She shrugged, "Maybe a little. It would've been nice if you apologized in person instead of having it in writing."

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you, Kelsey," he whispered. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure. If you accept my apology."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "For what?"

"For getting into your business. I shouldn't have followed you that night. But you got me so damn curious."

"Yes, but I should've been honest to begin with."

"Well, it's alright now," she closed her hand in his. She moved her thumb around, playing it with his.

He let out a laugh, following Kelsey's thumb, fighting to put his thumb on top of hers, "What are you doing?"

"Thumb wrestling. I doubt I'll win, but it's a fun game."

"How do you win?" he asked curiously.

"You win by pressing my thumb in the hole in the middle," she explained, pulling her thumb back, avoiding Loki's thumb. "But you can't use your other hand or your strength."

Loki smirked, "My dear Kelsey, I would never cheat."

She laughed loudly, "Yeah, right!"

**A/N: Things are finally coming around in this story, and it's getting closer to the end of part I (about five chapters). What do you think of Loki and Kelsey's relationship? Will they become more than friends or will they eventually fall? What about Thor and Jane? Remember, I'll probably make this story a little AU.**

**Next chapter will have more Loki/Kelsey interaction.**

**Thank you: Sparky She-Demon and fastreader12 for reviewing.**

**MoonIris, ShawneeSavage, and amichalap for adding this story to favorites.**

**MoonIris and LittleYami for adding this story to alert.**


	35. Chapter 34:Learning to Dance in the Rain

**Chapter 34: Learning to Dance in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

After a three-round game of thumb wrestling with Loki winning by cheat, the two decided to go for a walk around the woods, heading to the waterfall. It was beautiful to look at.

Loki discovered the water's temperature by losing his step at the slippery rocks and fell in. Kelsey laughed as Loki's head popped out from the waters. His groomed hair was now in front of his eyes. He looked like a wet rat.

"How's the water?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh Valhalla!" Loki began to panic, treading water and splashing arms to pull himself above water. "I-I can't - I can't swim!" He quickly sank back in the water.

Kelsey was no longer smiling into confusion. Was he joking? Can he really not swim? Didn't his parents taught him how? All she could do was stand there and watch.

He popped out again and stared at her in disbelief as he struggled to keep his head up, "No - not fair! I saved your life! Odin knows how many times!"

"No way!" Kelsey shook her head, "It's too cold! I don't want to go in there." A part of Kelsey wanted to jump in and save him, but the water might be cold and Loki was heavier than her. The more she stood there, the guiltier she felt. "Look, just kick your feet and move your arms!"

Loki was struggling by the look of it. He sank under, and Kelsey waited for him to swim to shore. It's been thirty seconds since he went under. Kelsey was slowly becoming scared.

"Loki? Loki, come on!" Kelsey cursed under her breath before screaming out, "Come on! I don't want to save you _now_!"

Another twenty seconds passed by, no Loki. Kelsey knew what she had to do. She promised not to ruin Sif's outfit, a life was more important than a silky jumpsuit.

"Screw it," Kelsey muttered before jumping in the water as well. Surprisingly, the water was warm. That's the first thing she noticed. It wasn't freezing at all. Her head came up, streaks of hair was in front of her eyes. She pushed them out of the way and searched for her friend.

"Loki! Loki!" She went under to find him, but it was too dark to see. All she could see was the moon's reflection. She came up the water, gasping for air, "Loki Odinson, you better not be dead already!"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not."

Kelsey whirled around to see Loki standing by shore away from the waterfall. He was stretching his arms out, smirking down at soaked Kelsey, who didn't look to please with her friend right now.

"You know, this is a good spot to dry yourself."

_'Loki, I'm going to kill you!' _she thought, but had a better idea than express her anger out loud. She laughed with him, "Ha. Ha. Very funny." She swam towards him and extended her arm out for his, "At least, help me out, would you?"

Loki chuckled as he squatted down and grasp her hand, ready to pull her up; but Kelsey had a trick up her sleeve. Before Loki realized what she's about to do, she yanked him down, pulling him in the water.

Kelsey laughed as he came up, looking like a wet rat again. Loki pulled his hair away from his eyes to give Kelsey a disbelief look, silently asking what just happened.

"I thought you like tricks?" Kelsey asked.

Loki's shocked face changed into a playful evil look, "You're going to pay for that, my dear."

Kelsey widened her eyes in fright, but playfully screamed as he began to splash and chased her across the water hole.

**~000~000~000~**

After all the fun and games were done, they returned to their picnic. Somehow the basket of food and wine disappeared. All it's left was the golden blanket. Loki suggested that the elves that were lurking behind the trees took it. They didn't doubt the elves were here to hear their conversations. Kelsey was violated at that thought, but thought best if she was exposed to others. It's high time she be open and honest to people and creatures all over.

They reclined on the golden blanket, holding hand in hand, looking at the stars above them. Their hair and clothes were soaking the blanket, drying their back off. The The stars were so much different than the stars back at earth. They were more up close, some had more color like silver and gold, and some were collided together into groups.

Kelsey's eyes twinkled at the sight of space. They were really beautiful.

"I get it," she whispered.

Loki turned his head to the side to meet her eyes with his red ones. After the heartfelt conversation they had, he didn't feel the need to change back to his Asgardian form. He was relaxed, happy, and relieved.

"Get what?" he wondered.

She shrugged, "Hard to explain."

Loki's mouth twirled in a challenging smirk, "Try me."

"Well... My aunt. Her job is to investigate space. I didn't understand why she does it as a career..." Her gaze returned to the stars, "But now I can see why. They're beautiful to watch."

"Are the Midguardian stars any different?"

"Absolutely! I should bring Jane here for her to see."

"She should come."

Then, Kelsey got a glimpse of what look like a shooting star flying across the sky. "That's so pretty, a shooting star." She closed her eyes tight, and whispered quietly.

Loki watched her, curiosity to know what she said, "What is that?"

Kelsey opened her eyes and smiled at Loki, "In _Midgaurd_, if we spot a shooting star, we can make a wish. Whether it'll come true or not."

Loki smiled, "What did you wish for?"

Kelsey laughed, "I can't tell you!"

Loki's face fell, "Why not?"

"Because it will never come true, if I did."

"Will you tell me if it came true?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Maybe." She perked up, "Oh! I got a brilliant idea!"

"What?" he asked with a smile.

Kelsey pulled out the principle's cellphone from her pocket, "How about we take a picture?"

Loki let out a laugh, "A what?"

Kelsey turned the phone on, "A picture." She waved him to come closer, "Come here."

Loki was confused by the Midguardian technology, but he obeyed any way. "What _exactly _ are you planning, Kelsey?"

"It's simple. We are going to take an image from this... happy occasion."

Loki raised a brow at her still confused, "How?"

"I'll show you," Kelsey set the camera phone ready. She lifted the phone up at their level, and she began to smile big at the camera. "Just pose and smile, like you would do in portraits."

"Do you I have to hold my pose for eight hours?"

Kelsey laughed, shaking her head, "No! Heck no! It'll be over in seconds."

Loki loved the sound of that. He placed his arm around her and leaned in close, facing the camera with a smile.

"Ready?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes," he muttered, keeping his smile on.

"One. Two... Three!" she clicked the button, and the phone flashed. They had no choice but to blink. Loki rubbed his eyes, seeing a white blob image in front of his eyes. It happened to Kelsey with her eyes as well.

She looked at the camera. The image was dark, but the flash gave some light to their faces. Her head was against Loki's, they both had a grin on their faces. Only one detail stood out.

"My eyes are closed!" Loki commented.

Kelsey laughed, "No, it's not. It looks good!" Kelsey knew what Loki's saying was true, but she liked the photo.

"Liar," Loki said.

"Okay, your eyes _are_ closed, but your smile is pretty."

"We need a retake."

"No, we don't!" Kelsey instantly closed the phone and put it away. Loki's mouth became agape but laughed, Kelsey joined in until everything became silent for a moment.

A minute later, they saw another star, but it came flying towards them. Kelsey jumped back at the glowing star, only to see that it wasn't a star. It looked like a firefly or a...

"Fairy?" she questioned, watching the but fly around her hair.

Loki laughed, "No, dear one. That's an elf."

Kelsey whirled to face Loki with furrowed brows, "What? That looks _way_ too small to be an elf."

"They don't always look like a pixie," Loki raised his finger up for the small pixie to rest on it. "They can grow to our size."

"Really?"

Loki nodded, "Yes."

Instead of touching his finger, the pixie flew around _his_ head and began playing with his short, raven locks.

Kelsey smiled as she stared at the interaction between the pixie elf and Loki, "I think she likes you."

"That's her nature," he explained casually, "The elves are naturally pleasant. They are the friendliest creatures in the nine realms... other than the fact that they are nosy and thieves."

The pixie was making a chattering noise as if it was speaking, and the questionable thing about this was that Loki seemed to understand what she's saying.

"Oh... You thought we were done?" Loki chuckled, "Well, you should have asked first, then take the basket away... Yes... Thank you, I am happy that you and your friends enjoyed the bread." He peered behind the pixie to see Kelsey cast him a suspicious look.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you_ talking_ to the fairy?"

"First of all, Kelsey, it's an _elf_, not a fairy. And secondly, yes."

"How can you understand her?"

"Thor and I required to study the Alfheim elf's native tongue. They are a easier to understand than the dark elves in Svartalfheim."

"Sartaheim?"

The pixie chattered again. Loki nodded, "Very well... Yes, I'll warn her."

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "Warn me about what?"

Loki sighed, "It's pronounced S_vartalfheim. _It's the land of the Dark Elves, complete opposite of the light elves. The lovely elf, here, wanted me to tell you to steer clear from the realm for your own human safety."

"Oh..." she offered the pixie a smile, "Thank you."

The pixie chattered again, probably completing the gratitude. Loki confirmed it, "She says you are quite welcome. And she also wants me to tell you that you look quite lovely in white."

She grinned, "Thank you."

The pixie chattered louder than normal, causing Kelsey to have a slight headache.

"What's that?" he asked. "...You want us to come along?"

"Come along to where?"

Loki stood up, offering his hand to Kelsey's, "She wants us to join their small gathering."

"Gathering?" she questioned, taking Loki's hand. He pulled her up and lead her through the woods.

Kelsey felt her heart leap out of her chest once they made it to their destination. They spotted big tree filled with pixies flying around it. The tree was big, close to the Tree of Life in the Animal Kingdom park of Disney World. It almost resembled to be like the Pixie Hollow Tree and Peter Pan's hideout. With all the pixies flying around it, it made it even more lovely. There was faint pan pipe music with a hint of harp in the background. It was more... Celtic.

The pixie that was their guide flew inside a big hole in the tree. Loki pulled Kelsey towards the tree to get a glimpse inside. Loki released her hand, letting Kelsey look inside the big hole of the tree, while Loki checked through the smaller one. They both spotted beauty inside.

The pixies were chattering in flying around. Kelsey got a chance to see what the light elves were like human-size. They were tall, blonde, and basically like Barbie and Ken dolls. There was light and love in the tree. Some were eating food from the couple's picnic basket. Others were laughing, chatting, and slow dancing to the music they created for themselves.

Kelsey turned her head to see Loki have been staring not at the elves inside, but at _her_. He offered her a loving smile. She smiled back.

"This is really pretty," she commented.

Loki scooted closer to her to get a better look inside the tree. He agreed that this sight was too beautiful to look away. They both can easily relax and sleep with the pan flute.

Kelsey perked up and jumped back as two fairies exited the tree, chattering something to them. Kelsey furrowed her brows, turning to Loki for translation, "What did they say?"

Loki laughed, "They wanted us to join the festival and dance."

Kelsey raised her brows at him, "Dance?" She can do a lot of things, but dancing wasn't one of them. She shook her head, "Could you tell them that I don't want to dance."

The pixies chattered once more. Kelsey assumed that they're trying to convince her to come.

"They insisted it will be fun." Loki looked at Kelsey's face, seeing that she was sure that she didn't want to dance. He politely declined to the pixie's offer. The pixies told them that if they changed their mind, just holler. They flew back inside the tree, returning to party.

Kelsey and Loki continued to watch the elves have the time of their lives, until Kelsey heard Loki ask.

"How come you do not want to dance?"

Kelsey turned to him questionably, "Do _you_ want to dance?"

He shrugged, "I care less about such things... I was wondering why _you_ refuse to dance."

"I don't dance. Simple as that."

"You never tried dancing before?"

"Well... I _have_ at the Just Dance game on the Xbox."

Loki furrowed his brows, never heard of an _Xbox_ before.

"It's just a game I play at home," she explained nonchalantly.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "But have you ever dance with a partner?"

Kelsey paused, before she hesitantly said, "Well... I have danced with my father, years ago. He always pretended to be the king, and I would be his princess... but that was years ago, and I haven't danced with anyone else after that."

"What of your friend?"

Kelsey questioned him with furrowed brows, "What friend?"

"Your friend at school. Gary was his name?"

"Garrett," Kelsey corrected him. "And no. I haven't danced with him. He's way better dancing by himself than with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because... I have forgotten how... I don't want to embarrass myself so I don't go to my school dances, and I'm planning not to go to prom in a few months.

Loki took in Kelsey's explanation. He slowly stand up in his feet, walking behind Kelsey.

"I think it's best if my dad was my only dance partner, I mean I..." she trailed off to see that Loki wasn't right next to her.

"Kelsey."

She whirled around to see Loki behind her, offering his hand. She gave him a questioning brow.

"Kelsey Roberts, may I have this dance?"

Kelsey's mouth became agape, "W-What?"

"Kelsey, I wish to teach you and show you what you are missing. Please, would you do me the honor of being my partner for tonight?"

"Oh! I-I told you, I don't dance!"

"I'll teach you," Loki insisted.

"Really, Loki, I don't-"

"_Kelsey_," Loki began to speak in a firm tone, the kind that a king would use. "I am your king... for now, and I command that you take my hand and dance with me."

Kelsey gave him a questionable brow. Was he really forcing her to dance? She gave him a defiant no.

Loki huffed and drew his hand back, "Very well... I suppose I shall summon the elves and have them make you dance."

She frowned, "You wouldn't?"

Loki chuckled, "Darling, I am not the type to bluff."

"Yes, you are," she retorted.

He huffed, "Alright, maybe I am, but I really want to dance with you."

"Why me?" she questioned. "There are hundreds of elves in there that would kill to dance with you."

"Yes, but they are not like you." He leaned forward as he said, "Unlike you, they _can_ dance."

Kelsey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Kelsey, it's high time you learn, that life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass... it's about learning to dance in the rain."

Kelsey didn't know why, but that comment really hit her like a wave knocking down sand castles. It made Kelsey see things a bit differently.

"Kelsey, could you please be my partner, tonight?" he rolled his hand forward, offering his hand again.

She stared at his hand for a full minute, before she reluctantly placed her hand in his. He smiled with satisfaction, pulling her up on her feet. He released her hand and stepped back two spaces, only to bow like a gentleman. She smiled back, grasping her pant legs as if it were a dress and curtsied like a lady.

Loki grasped her hand and pulled her against, caught her off guard.

"Don't blame me when I step on your foot," Kelsey retorted.

He simply ignored her comment, and instructed her to place one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, while he used his free hand to wrap it around her torso. She inhaled sharply at contact. As they began to sway, Kelsey looked down at their feet, hoping that she wouldn't step on his toe or vice-versa. She took off the heels, Sif gave her, she's currently barefoot.

She felt him release his grip around her waist to lift her chin to meet his gaze. She exhaled as she met his milky red eyes.

"Relax, Kelsey. Look at me and follow my lead," he commanded in a whisper.

She didn't reply, only stared into his beautiful red eyes. He returned his hold around her waist, and began to move his feet. Kelsey followed him, fighting the urge to look down.

'_Just trust him, Kelsey. Try not to step on his foot. Try not to step on his foot."_

As a little girl, she was allowed to dance on her father's feet, well stand on them to be specific. Dad would normally do most of the dancing, while holding his little girl. He would say that _you are a lovely dancer, Kelsey _or_ you look lovely in your Belle attire._

Tonight, she didn't have the privilege to ride on someone's shoes. She had to really dance... with a man. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach at that thought.

Loki still sense tension and stiffness from Kelsey. He could easily tell that she had never dance before, even when she was dancing with her father. He released his hold around her waist again, expanding their stance, then spun her around and dip. Kelsey gasped at the sudden move. He pulled her back, returning to their position.

Kelsey looked up and noticed the fairies floating around them. The music grew louder, the couple easily fell into the music. Kelsey finally found the urge to ease her stiffness and dance, not caring if she stepped on his foot. If this was going to be their last night together like this, she wanted to enjoy it anyway she can. She loosened her hold and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

After two stomps on Loki's boots and two apologies, the couple found their rhythm with the pan flutes and harps. They swayed, they spun around, dipped. Kelsey and Loki laughed and smiled at each other's company.

When they were currently in a swaying position, Kelsey felt Loki release his grasp around her waist, running his hand through her blonde waves.

He pulled back to look at her, studying her. She furrowed her brows at him questioning his stare. Was there something on her face? Was it her breath? Kelsey was terrified at that thought. Garrett pointed out that her breath smelled like roadkill... three times. Her solution was to chew gum, drink something to cover the stench, and hope for the best.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"You know... You look so much better as a brunette."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, still confused, "What?"

Loki took a strand of her hair and placed it in front of her face. She gasped in disbelief. Her hair wasn't ashy blonde... It was brown - dark brown, the color she used to have as a kid.

She pulled from his hold to inspect the rest of her head.

"Don't worry, it's only an illusion," Loki assured her.

She met his gaze with a conflicted look in her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to think, except for one question in her mind.

"Do I look okay?"

Loki gave her a playful smirk. His person slowly shimmered green into a more human, shorter, and girly. He transformed into Kelsey. Her jaw dropped at Loki's trick. Looking at Loki was like looking at a mirror.

As Kelsey, he smirked and suggested, using her voice, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She stepped forward and circled around him, inspecting every detail of her wavy hair, until she came face to face with him.

"Well?" he questioned.

After a full minute of silence, she replied quietly.

"They were right."

He furrowed his brows at her, leaning slightly forward to hear her better, "Beg your pardon?"

"They were right..." She spoke louder. "Aunt Jane and Granny were right... I _do_ look like my mom." Her eyes began to swell up in tears again. Loki transformed back into his Asgardian form, pulling her close to him, swaying into the music once more.

"If you want me to change it back-"

"Don't you dare!" she snapped. "I'm leaving my hair like this... for the rest of my days."

He chuckled, "Your wish is my command, love."

They continued to dance with the pixies, till they couldn't dance anymore.

Loki rested his forehead against hers, both were smiling.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked in a whisper.

She told him, "I am."

For the first time in forever, Kelsey was honestly happy - really happy. She dreamed to have her first dance, but was too nervous about how it'll turn out. When she got nervous, she stepped on his foot - twice. But when she relaxed and enjoyed herself, it was a thriller. She didn't want their moment to end. Tonight was perfect - absolutely perfect.

**~000~000~000~**

Loki carried Kelsey back to the boat, with her body wrapped around the golden blanket. During the dance, Kelsey was about to doze off. She was tired. It was past one, everyone in Asgard must be worried by now about their whereabouts. It's time to return home. The elves in their human-size forms were right behind them, waving their goodbyes, wishing them to return again; as Loki flew the boat back to Asgard.

Kelsey was cuddling inside the blanket like a caterpillar in its cocoon. It didn't take long for them to return. Loki carried her sleeping form back inside Thor's - _her _ room.

He placed her back on the red-sheeted bed. He summoned the maid. _Alice? Isabella?_ Whatever her name was, she was here. Loki commanded her to get Kelsey dress for bed. She bowed and whispered a _yes, your majesty_. She left the room to find a nightgown, giving Loki time to wish his good friend good night.

He ran his thumb across her forehead, he pulled back as she stirred lightly in her sleep. She turned onto her stomach, reaching her arm over a pillow beside her and slept. He held back his laugh as she began snoring. He could tell that she was really asleep.

He debated whether to do it or not, but he did. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Kelsey's now-brunette head. He nuzzled his nose against the base in his ear, softly whispered...

"_I found you... You found me... We found each other... My one true friend."_

He pulled back, heading to the door to the connected bathroom. He turned to give her a final glance, having seconds to watch her sleep before the maid returned with a folded silk nightgown.

After Kelsey told him about the shooting stars, he secretly made one himself. He silently wished for Kelsey to stay in Asgard to be her friend, partner, anything that he wanted her to be. She was a little young to be his queen, but she would make a lovely Asgardian princess. All dressed in royal green robes, her dark hair pinned up with a crown on her head, standing by his side, ruling Asgard together. She would be a sight. A lovely one at that.

However, Kelsey also said that wishes sometimes don't come true. He can't get his hopes up. After all, she had a life back in Midguard.

**~000~000~000~**

What everyone didn't know that Loki paid the Midguard family a visit, tonight.

He looked through the pictures of the family on the walls; saw Darcy and AJ in their beds, fell asleep with the TV left on; he walked past the room where Doctor Selvig was sleeping.

He made it to a blue painted room fit for a teenage girl. It was lot smaller than the rooms of Asgard. The closet provided clothes that crammed tightly against each other, wrinkling in process. The bed was nothing like his own, it's not firm or soft, but springy. How could this girl live in these arrangements? No princess should ever sleep in a room this small.

He looked over at her nightstand to see a picture frame. It held a photo of Kelsey's family. Her parents were relined on the chairs, smiling hand-on-hand at the camera. Their children making sand castles, not having a clue that the parents were taking a photo of their time at the beach. That girl digging the sand with the plastic shovel. He had to assume that was Kelsey. Her hair and skin wasn't the same, but her eyes were. Dark and black as ever.

Once he was done snooping the girl's room, he came across one room, he didn't thoroughly search - the living room. He knew Thor was in the room, because of his loud snoring, but didn't noticed a woman on the couch - not just any woman - Kelsey's aunt and Thor's new fancy. Jane was lying on her side with a blanket over her, sleeping. Photobooks were resting on top of her. Her laptop, connected to the TV, was left on, burning hot on the coffee table.

Curiosity got the better of him. He ran his finger across the pad to see the laptop screen lit up brightly. It revealed videos - home videos from the past. He suspected Jane showing Thor her life and family on the big screen. He pressed the long spacebar key, playing a video.

This took place in a living room, but in a different house. A young, pregnant woman was playing the piano with her little girl.

"_Alright, ladies, lets hear it_," a male voice said the background, he must be the one holding the camera.

The woman looked down at Kelsey with a grin, "_You ready, Kelsey?"_

The nine-year-old smiled, showing off her top missing incisors, hopping up and down her seat excitedly, "_Yeah!"_

_"Okay! Lets go!" _The woman - Loki assumed she was Kelsey's mother - played a song, urging Kelsey to start singing.

_"I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately..."_ Kelsey sung sweetly but shyly._ "All I have to do is think of me and I have a peace of mind..."_

Her mother played a couple notes and sung the complete opposite of Kelsey, "_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I've got to do..."_ Her voice was loud and a bit off pitch. She needed some singing lessons. Loki wondered what Kelsey sounded like right now._ "...or who I'm supposed to be! I don't want to be anything other than..."_

_"Me..." _Kelsey finished. She and her mother gave each other a butterfly kiss while smiling happily.

The father cheered, clapping in the background, _"Very good! That was awesome!"_

_"Thank you, Daddy!" _Kelsey said sweetly.

"_Hey, Kelsey!" _The daughter tilted her head up, turning her attention to her ecstatic mother. _"How about we play another verse? Would you like that?!"_

Kelsey raised her arms up, grinning widely, "_YEAH!"_

_"Yeah? Yeah!" _The pregnant mother laughed, placing a kiss on her daughter's head, before playing a different, "This one is called... You'll Be in My Heart-"

_"Tarzan!" Kelsey cried._

Loki chuckled at Kelsey's eagerness. He never thought she would be like that as a child. She was a little shy, but eager to sing with her mother. She wasn't afraid to step out of her comfort zone and sing on camera.

Loki covered his mouth instantly, when he heard Jane moan and shift on her stomach. Loki took a few steps back into the shadows, and stared at the sleeping woman intently. He recalled hearing a whisper from the woman, only one word. One name.

_"Kelsey... Kelsey... Kelsey..."_

Loki felt sad for her. She really missed her niece. She wanted her to come home. But a selfish part of him wouldn't allow that.

"We can't both have her, love." He whispered back, before he departed the house without detection.

**~000~000~000~**

At three in the morning, he paid somebody another visit. Someone everyone didn't expect Loki to visit... his biological father, Laufey. Loki walked down the hill through the icy snow, until he approached the kingdom. He wasn't surprised to see the Frost Giants wide awake including Laufey.

"Kill him," his father commanded.

Loki blinked in disbelief and mock hurt, "Kill me? After all I have done for _you_?"

Laufey took a minute to realize what he meant, "So you are the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

Loki shrugged, showing off a wicked smirk, "It was just a bit of fun really... To ruin my brother's _big_ day... and to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"I will hear you," Laufey said, still keeping his suspicious gaze on the son he never knew or cared for.

Loki paced a few steps around the throne room, until he began his proposition, "I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you inside Odin's chamber, and you can _slay _him where he _lies."_

Laufey narrowed his eyes at his son in suspicion, "Why not kill him yourself?"

Loki snorted in laughter, "I suspect the Asgardians will not take _kindly _to a king who had murdered his predecessor." He continued explaining his plan, "Once Odin is dead, I will return the casket to you."

Laufey stood upright from his throne, now intrigued.

"And you can return to Jotunheim to its... glory," he finished with a smile.

Laufey's cold lips twitched upwards, liking this new arrangement, "I... accept."

Loki chuckled, "Excellent..."

_Poor, Laufey. Poor **father**_**. **_If he only knew my real plans for him._

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I told you before it's all Loki/Kelsey. I am almost done with part 1. Only 4 or 5 chapters left. How is part 1 going to end? Will Loki and Kelsey remain friends? Is Thor going to remain in Midguard and be Jane's boyfriend? All answers to come in the future chapters._**

**_I don't know what the Light elves look like, and I know elves aren't fairies, but it's fanfiction. I wanted to make it like the scene from Peter Pan. The Fairy Dance was my favorite scene from the 2003 movie and soundtrack._**

**_Anyway, _****_I want to thank the readers for taking the time to read this story, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. You guys rock!_**


	36. Chapter 35: I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 35: I Am Coming Home**

**Disclaimer: read prologue...**

**(Song for the beginning part of the chapter - Paradise by Coldplay)**

Kelsey couldn't believe what was really happening. She no longer dreamed the rerun of her parents and grandmother's death. Instead, she saw herself flying into a beautiful land. The most wonderful place. A place free to be child forever. A Neverland. _Her_ Neverland. It was paradise.

She began to think of happy thoughts - mermaids, flying, Indians, pirates, Captain Hook... _her_ Captain Hook. Images of the two of them flying in a ship, fighting great enemies like Peter and the Lost Boys, and dancing under the midnight sky appeared in front of her eyes.

It was paradise...

Right now, she was standing before her captain all dressed in green robes and his hair was sleeked back but his ends were turned upwards. He was handsome. He pulled his sword out, tossed it in the air, quickly grabbed the pointy end, offering the handle to Kelsey.

She recalled a whisper from her dear captain.

**_"I found you... You found me... We found each other... My one true friend."_**

_"Join me.."_

Her captain offered her a chance to join his crew. She can hear Smee and the rest of the crew cheering her name, urging her to stay in the crew... Her Neverland... Forever.

She grinned, wanting nothing more than to be a part of piracy. Earning riches beyond her imagination, sail all over the seven seas, and be involved in an adventure every day.

"_What say to you, love?"_ Captain Loki asked. "_Would you come aboard to this never ending adventure?"_

She wanted to scream yes, take the handle of the sword, and take a tour inside the Jolly Roger. But something was holding her back, a voice, another whisper was calling her name.

_"Kelsey... Kelsey... Come home."_

Home? Home?... Where was home exactly?

**~000~000~000~**

"Kelsey! Kelsey, get up!"

Kelsey jumped abruptly with a gasp and widened eyes, and a half smile... which was unusual. It took a moment for her to process that she wasn't alone in the bedroom.

"Sif? Fandral? Volstagg? Hogun?!" she cried each name in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Sif tossed her folded clothes and black boots on Kelsey's bed, "Get dressed."

"What? Why?! What happened?" Kelsey demanded. She noticed Hogun giving her a wide-eye surprise look. "What?"

"I like your hair," he complimented. "It looks nice on you."

She looked down at her hair to see that the brunette illusion was still there, "Thank you, Hogun."

There was a minute of awkward silence.

"We need Thor back!" Volstagg cried, returning the subject.

"Yes, it is high time everyone comes home," Fandral added.

_Home? Where was that, exactly? _Kelsey wondered.

Kelsey's face faltered in confusion, "Home?"

Sif and the Warrior's Three stared at her as if she was clueless.

"Yes, Kelsey, home," Hogun said. "Have you forgotten your friends and family back in Midguard?"

"No!" Kelsey denied. She lifted her hand up, "Hold on, give me a minute to process what's happening. I just woke up. Give me... a minute."

"There's no time, Kelsey," Sif picked up her clothes from the bed and shoved into Kelsey's arms. "The Warriors Three and I are returning to Midguard, and you are coming with us."

"What?!" Kelsey cried in shock, spilling out questions. "Didn't Loki say no? Does he know? Did my doctor say I can go to the Bi-frost?!"

"It's been two weeks - too long, Kelsey!" Volstagg said, "I am certain your head is healed up nicely."

"Does Loki know about this?" Kelsey asked as she was pulled out of bed and led towards the bathroom.

"Tecnically, he will."

"What do you mean _technically?_ If he finds out we're ignoring his orders, he'll kill y'all... and then me!"

"He would never kill you, Kelsey," Fandral said. "He likes you too much for that."

"But-"

"Get dressed, Kelsey. We'll meet you outside."

Kelsey didn't have time to protest, the door was already slammed shut in her face. Her mouth became agape and stared at the clothes neatly folded in her hands. It took her minute to realize what's really happening. The Warriors Three and Sif were going to get Thor back, and dragging her along as well.

Would Loki be upset? Of course, he will be! She would be pissed if her friends defied her orders. She didn't want to betray him, they have grown so close. He was the best friend, she could ever have. She couldn't wreck that. Although, there was a whisper inside her, telling her that needed to leave. Go back... Home?

(**Song for this chapter: Coming Home - Skylar Grey)**

Could Kelsey really have the guts to leave her Neverland? She loved everything here! The food, the royalty, the library, the training, especially the beautiful Alfheim. She really wanted Loki to take her back there again, and maybe go for a little swim in the falls. That's when Kelsey realized what a home meant. It's a sense of familiarity. New York was where she was born, she thought that was real home, but it wasn't. Home _is_ family. The people in the glasshouse - _that_'s her family. The friends she made in Asgard - they're her family, too. Asgard and Midguard were the two only homes she had. She hadn't stayed in Asgard longer than two weeks, but she accepted it as her own place, either way.

She didn't want to leave her best friend alone in his kingdom. They needed each other to get through the day. God sent Kelsey here for a reason, her reason was to heal a god's broken heart. He didn't have to feel lonely anymore, because of her; same with her, vice-versa. She could never have the courage to open up about her dark past with anybody, until now. Loki wasn't the only person who changed, he changed her as well. He opened her eyes to different things. She was grateful.

She could stay and continue to be a friend to Loki. They could read, fight, dance, and cuddle.

Then, she heard that whisper deep in her subconscious, telling her that she was being selfish. She had another family worrying about her back in Midguard. Jane would love to see her come back, Darcy, Garrett, AJ, and Erik.

_"Kelsey... Kelsey!"_

Kelsey pressed her hands on her head, feeling small pressure in her brain. Then, the pressure increased as voices entered her head, a flash appeared in front of her eyes. She tumbled onto the tiled floor, squeezed her eyes tight, and hanged on until the flashback was over...

_"Listen to me, Kelsey, you need to keep your temper in check," _Jane echoed in her mind.

_"But Jane, you know what that twerp did! He started it!" Kelsey argued childishly._

_"Just control yourself, please. You're older and bigger than he is. You're about to be an adult soon_."

"_I am an adult!" Kelsey corrected her._

_"You're seventeen years old, Kelsey!"_

_"So?! I'm not a baby!"_

_"Okay, then stop acting like one... Acting like one... Acting like one..."_

Kelsey gasped, feeling the pressure in her head increase once more. Another flashback appeared before her eyes.

_"Erik, this is happening again!" Jane said happily, referring to the beeping device in her hand._

_"You don't know that, Jane," Erik said, trying not to let Jane get her hopes up like last time._

_"Erik's right," Kelsey agreed. Jane gave Kelsey a warning glare, silently telling her keep her opinions to herself. Kelsey raised her hands up defensively, "I'm just saying! The last time that thing was beeping..." she pointed at the device in Jane's hand, "You guys came home with nothing. Nothing. There's nothing in the dark sky except big balls of hot gas and a moon! You might as well give up," she whispered the last part._

_"Enough, Kelsey!" Jane snapped._

Kelsey reached back and grasped the sink tightly, grunting in pain.

_Everyone rushed inside the van to chase after the **subtle aurora**__. Kelsey's feet was hanging from the van, a seat nearby. Erik told her to climb back inside and shut the door, but she couldn't. She was afraid that if she moved, she'll fall out of the van. She watched outside as the van came closer to the storm. They hit a bump and that caused Kelsey to slip. She screamed and rolled unwillingly, dangerously close to the tornado_

_She screamed and cried, staring at the storm with widened eyes. She turned her head to see the van a few feet away from the twister. Suddenly, she felt a pull into a force - the storm. She grasped onto the dirt ground, feeling her nails dig uncomfortably deep. The pull was becoming painful for her body - mostly her clenched fingers. She had no choice, but to let go. She screamed as she flew inside the tornado. _

_She was thinking that she was going to die. Once the twister gets you, there's no coming back. What she witnessed was unexpected. Colors. Rainbow colors 360. Was heaven supposed to be colorful? There was no gravity around, she was flying uncontrollably. To heaven? Her death was surprisingly painless... But the pain came as she ran into something hard, something royal red and blonde. Did she see her own blonde hair, she couldn't be sure. She was dizzy and about to faint, the pain in her head was overcoming her body. What she saw was colors turned black..._

_"__My dear, if you can hear me open your eyes!"_

Kelsey gasped and opened her eyes widely. She remembered. She finally remembered what happened to her. What happened before she came to Asgard. She was a stupid child with hormones. She had said things - horrible things to her aunt that she can't take back. She crushed Jane's dream of a big discovery. What had she done?

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kelsey, are you alright?!" Sif asked with a hint of concern but impatience in her tone.

"I-I'm fine... Give me a minute."

"Hurry up, Kelsey, we do not have much time!" Volstagg said through the door.

Kelsey knew what she needed to do. She sadly had to leave her Neverland.

**~000~000~000~**

After Kelsey changed her clothes, she sneaked her way out of the bathroom, through the passageway to Loki's room. She knew that Sif and the Warrior's Three were standing outside of her door, waiting for her. If she went out there, they would never allow her to say good bye to the king.

She finally found the way to the throne without help. Two guards opened the doors for her, knowing that she won the king's favor last time. She confidently approached the stairs and came to the top to see Loki in view. He was far away, but she can tell that he was smiling, happy to see her.

She ran down the stairs, careful not to trip and approached the throne where three guards were blocking her way.

"Leave us!" Loki commanded the guards firmly, they obliged. Kelsey didn't feel nervous or anxious, though she was sad of what she was going to say to her best friend.

Once the guards cleared outside, Loki didn't hesitate to leave his throne and give her friend a hug. Kelsey was surprised that Loki gave her the gesture right away, but didn't hesitate to complete the embrace.

"Good morning," he murmured pleasantly.

"Good morning," she replied quietly. They have been holding each other for a full minute.

"I was about to send a maid to provide you breakfast," Loki explained. "I assumed you were still asleep in bed when you did not show in the dining hall." He let out a laugh, and she laughed with him. "Not that I would blame you. We have done so much last night."

"Yeah, we did," Kelsey agreed. She realized that it's best if she just tell him, while he was in a good mood. "Loki, we need to talk."

He pulled away to face her. He was no longer smiling, he was anxious. Kelsey believed that she and Loki's parents were the only ones who saw this side of him.

"...A-Alright," Loki said.

"C-Can we sit down?" Kelsey suggested, gesturing the stairs.

Loki stared at her with a suspicious gaze, before he hesitantly nodded. They walked towards the steps to the throne and sat down. They gave each other brief contact, before Kelsey broke it.

"I-I..." She paused, not really sure how to put it to words. She thought that he'll rush her like their last meeting here, but her fingers jolted when his hand touched hers in a comforting way.

"Kelsey, what is wrong?" he asked nicely.

Kelsey staying silent, repeating her rehearsed words in her mind. Why was this so hard to tell him out loud, when she can easily speak in her private mind?

"Kelsey, we have told each other everything there is to know about each other. You can tell me anything."

She was relieved about this new-found encouragement from Loki, today. Still avoiding eye contact, she said, "Well... Okay. You see... W-When I woke up this morning..." she trailed off, recalling what happened this morning.

Sif and the Warriors Three wanted her to return to Midguard, mostly to get Thor back. Would she really rat her friends out to her best friend? Forcing them to face consequences for treason? No. She could never betray her friends, but she can't lie to Loki. He can read her like a book.

She wanted to stay out of the Thor situation, refusing to get involve. If they get caught on their own, they get caught. Kelsey hoped that she won't go down with them if Loki found out that she kept that piece of information from him. Here's the plan, if Loki asked her if Sif and Warriors Three were planning something behind his back to get his brother back; then she would say yes. She wouldn't be lying to him.

"Yes?" Loki urged her to continue.

"I... I had flashbacks - visions."

"About?" Loki questioned with furrowed brows.

"I..." she met Loki's gaze with a smile, "I remember, Loki. I remember what happened to me that night."

Loki raised his brows at her, "You... You remember?" He smiled as she confirmed him with a nod and grin. "K-Kelsey, that's wonderful news! I do not see the reason to fret."

Kelsey shook her head, "No, that wasn't it." She lowered her head as she continued slowly and cautiously, "Loki, I..." she sniffled as she recalled the argument she had with Jane that day, before her arrival in Asgard. "I made mistakes... I was a stupid kid before I came here. I-I have said some things, things I can't take back." She raised her eyes to meet Loki's, "I crushed Jane's spirit, I broke her heart before I left."

She felt intimidated by Loki's silence as he stared into her dark eyes. What felt like an eternity, she heard him say...

"You wish to leave."

Kelsey perked up with widened eyes. Was that really obvious?

"Loki, I-I know... We have grown so close - so close - closer than anybody I hanged out with in my opinion. You must understand, I am not leaving to hurt you, I-" she cut off, when Loki started laughing. Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion. Did she amuse him? "What's so funny?"

"Kelsey," he chuckled, patting her hand before grasping it, "Kelsey, I understand that I am a sentiment person from time to time, but I am a king - a man. I can handle the truth."

Kelsey's mouth became agape. She never expected this reaction.

"R-Really?"

"Yes!" Loki nodded, "I understand. You want to set things right with your aunt. Why must I stand in your way?"

"So... I can go back?"

Loki grasped her hand, "If that is what you wish, love."

They stared at one another once more in silence, before Kelsey let her emotions take over. She grasped his robes and pulled him close, began to cry.

"Kelsey... Kelsey, darling, do not shed a tear. You will be alright."

"I-I am not! I am scared."

"What do you have to fear, Kelsey? I am sure your aunt will forgive and forget your childish behavior-"

"It's not that. I am scared that once we're apart... I can never see you again."

Loki let out a laugh, but it wasn't the kind that he used after playing a trick or two. No. It was a sad laugh. He didn't know if he could go on without a good friend like Kelsey.

"That's impossible, darling," Loki began, caressing her back. "Fate brought us together once, I am certain it can bring us together again."

"D-Do you really think so?" she asked hoarsely.

Loki pulled back to face Kelsey's teary face. He cleaned the teardrops from her face with his thumbs, offering her a genuine smile, "I believe so... We may be apart _for now,_ but we will always have the memories that we shared. I promise you this, my darling, in the mere future... I _will_ come to Midguard for you. I _will_ see your lovely face again."

"Promise?" she asked, offering him her pinky. Loki looked down at her tiny fingers, before he hooked her small pinky with his large one.

"You have my word." His face showed seriousness, "Can _you_ promise _me_ something?"

Kelsey nodded, "Anything."

"Promise that you won't forget everything what you learned, our honest talk, everything we shared together. Promise me that you would never forget our bond, our story."

She let out a laugh, "It's kinda hard to forget with this on my head." She pointed at her forehead, revealing the small scar on it. Her face faltered when she saw his face held seriousness. There was no teasing or mischief. No fun and games. Their games were over... for now. She squeezed her hooked pinky against his, "I promise. We are going to be best friends for life. No matter what."

Loki pulled away, giving her a mischievous smile.

Kelsey scrunched her brows, giving him the same smirk in suspicion, "What?"

"I have something for you," Loki waved his hand in a circle.

Kelsey widened her eyes as a leather chain appeared, dangling in between Loki's fingers. The chain looked like snake skin, the way it was woven.

"Oh my gosh," Kelsey whispered as she stared at center of the chain - it was a fang. A snake fang

"I was strolling outside the kingdom, early this morning, and came across a marketplace. I found a women selling these, and when you mentioned you love shark tooth necklaces..."

He indicated the black leather chain around her neck with blue and silver beads and a small shark tooth in the center. Her parents gave that necklace to her on their business trip back from Mexico. She never took it off ever since. It was a piece of them from her past.

"I knew I had to get it for you."

Kelsey ran her finger across the warm leather, slowly lowered to the fang. She debated whether to touch before looking up at Loki in question, "Can I-"

Loki understood her question right away, and replied with a laugh, "Fear not. The woman removed the venom from its fang."

Kelsey touched the pointy end of the snake fang. She never came across these before, only shark teeth from gift shops. She smiled at him, "I love it... Thank you. Thank you. Come here."

She pulled him into a hug, having a tight but sweet embrace. She pulled away to look at her gift once more, "I love it!" She smiled at him, "I-It is really beautiful. I will never take it off!" _Except for showers, _she added in thought.

"If we're going to give each a kiss, I need to give you one too."

Loki questioned her words for moment, but immediately recalled the reference from her favorite story - Peter Pan. Chapter 3...

_"...so you may give me a kiss."_

_ For the moment Wendy had forgotten Peter's ignorance about kisses. "I thought you would want it back," he said a little bitterly, and offered to return her the thimble._

"_Oh dear," said the nice Wendy, "I don't mean a kiss, I mean a thimble."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "It's like this." She kissed him._

_ "Funny!" said Peter gravely._

Kelsey looked down at her own necklace with a bit of hesitance. This was from her parents - a part of her. Loki gave her a part of him, now it was her turn.

She pulled the necklace off, over her head, and offered it to Loki. He didn't say anything, he was surprised by the gesture. He let her talk.

"It was a gift, but I want _you_ to have it."

Loki was about to decline, but Kelsey cut him off.

"I trust you with it... You are the only person who understands me, Loki... The only person I can be totally honest with. I want you to take it, a piece to remember me by. _Please..._" She refused to tell him that her parents gave it to her, otherwise he would decline. She wanted him to have it, she trusted him to take care of it.

He stared at the shark tooth necklace for a brief moment, before he took it from her hand to exam it closely. Nobody ever gave him something special, because they want to. Sure, he had received gifts but they were for his birthday and most of them were from his adopted parents. He gave her a genuine, sincere look in his eyes, "T-Thank you..." He placed it over his head, played with the tooth in between his thumb and forefinger. "I shall treasure it."

Kelsey grinned with relief, hoping that her gift was enough for the kiss. She let him hook his arm around her, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She sighed softly and whispered, "I will miss you, Loki."

Loki sighed, running his hand up and down her arm, "I as well, Kelsey... I as well..."

**~000~000~000~**

She exited the throne, after saying her final goodbyes to Loki, only to come across a few outraged people.

"H-Hi, guys," Kelsey began sheepishly.

"Follow us, please?" Fandral commanded firmly but nicely. Her friends couldn't express their disappointment in front of the guards. Kelsey followed, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"What did you tell Loki?" Sif demanded as they strolled down the halls towards outside.

"Just to be clear, I did _not_ say anything about your master plan," Kelsey said.

"You didn't?" Hogun asked.

"No, and just to be also clear, I want no part of this. I just want to go home to my family. If you want to bring Thor back and stab Loki in the back, by all means! Go for it!"

"It's not like that, Kelsey," Fandral said. "We're not trying to upset him."

"We're trying to help him understand that Thor is needed here," Volstagg added. "He needs to come home... For the good of Asgard."

Kelsey sighed tiredly, "I know. I know why, just leave me out of this! Please!"

"Very well, Kelsey," Sif nodded in understanding. "At least let us join you of your trip to Midguard."

Kelsey shrugged, "I don't care. I need someone with me just in case I don't make it... alive."

"Fine."

The group stopped in their tracks when a guard approached with a slam of his staff.

"Heimdall requests your presence," he said, before walking off.

The group froze in their tracks, couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Heimdall?" Kelsey's eyes brightened, recalling the name before. "Oh! He's the guy who sees and hears everything!" Her face instantly fell, realizing that he must've known about Sif and the Warrior's Three's plan to get Thor back. "Oh..."

"We're doomed," Volstagg muttered.

Kelsey patted his muscular arm and whispered, "I have you all in my prayers."

**~000~000~000~**

Back in Midguard, the family gathered in the dining area and kitchen. Garrett barged inside the house again as if this was his home. Darcy graced her presence with her messed up hair and bad breath. AJ sat down next to Erik, can't wait for the pancakes.

Jane was standing by the stove, showing Thor how to make breakfast. He was currently stirring scrambled eggs and frying bacon, while Jane focused on the pancakes. Once the food was cooked properly, Thor took out a couple plates from the cabinet and carried two plates in his hands. Jane placed a small amount of eggs, a piece of bacon, and a pancake on each plate. Thor delivered each plate to each person on the table.

"Thank you," Erik expressed his gratitude with a small smile.

Thor grinned, nodded, "You're very welcome."

"Finally!" AJ cried, taking his fork, not hesitating to stuff big pieces of pancakes in his mouth. He smacked and moaned in pleasure.

"Smaller bites, AJ!" Erik scolded, "Yikes!"

Eventually, everyone was sitting at the table, holding hands, having a word of prayer, before they could eat. AJ already ate half of his pancake but stopped for the prayer. They haven't done this since Granny died. They needed to start their routine again and thank God for everything.

Thor got a brief summary about the Christian religion here in Midguard. He had no idea about Jesus dying in the cross for their sins, or that God created the universe and the heavens. But it was interesting to him. He decided to be a part of it and learn more. He stayed silent and listened to Jane's prayer.

"_Our father, we thank you for this wonderful food, you provided us, Father. We thank you for the blessing of the sunny skies outside. We pray Lord to bless us with a wonderful day. Send angels around us and keep us safe, and..."_

Everyone opened their eyes slightly to see why Jane had stopped, but closed when she continued.

_"And I pray that Kelsey is doing great in Asgard... please let her come home to me as soon as possible... Thank you, Lord, Amen."_

"Amen," they rest murmured as they resumed eating their meal.

"Wonderful prayer, Jane," Garrett complimented. "Mom would be proud."

"Yes, lovely, Jane," Erik agreed.

Jane offered a small smile as she played her eggs with her fork.

Thor raised his brow as he pigged out the pancakes first. "Something wrong with the food, Jane?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Huh?" she laughed, shaking her head, returning her gaze on the food, "Oh! No! No! The food is wonderful. You did good."

Thor scoffed, "You did most of the cooking, I only stirred the eggs and deliver the food on the table."

"You were awesome at the kitchen, Mew Mew," Darcy complimented, eating her bacon with her bare hands. "If you wore a _Kiss the Cook _apron-"

"_Darcy!"_ everyone groaned, except Thor, who laughed at Darcy's attempt to flirt. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't flattered.

Darcy raised her hands up, "Just being an American with an opinion."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Please! You are an American who can't control lust for men."

Darcy scoffed, "Me?! What about you? Stalking Jane with your-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Erik cried, sad that the quiet breakfast didn't last long. "We're a team, remember?"

Garrett and Darcy silently looked at each other, before pigging out their food.

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a mother obsessed with her daughter, I just... I just couldn't help but wonder what Kelsey is doing right at this second..."

BANG! BANG!

Everyone jumped in shock from their seats. They didn't have a clue that there was a surprise waiting for them outside. Once they turned to face the glass windows, their mouths dropped; their eyes widened, their bodies went into shock all of them dropped either their forks or their coffee mugs.

Five characters were outside dressed in Renaissance attire. Thor's friends grinned widely, pressing themselves against the glass. The Midgaurdian girl in the middle smiled and waved eagerly at the people inside.

"Found you!" Volstagg cried happily.

**~000~000~000~**

Loki was standing in his balcony in sadness as he watched his best friend leave Asgard through the Bi-Frost. He held the shark tooth necklace close to his chest as he watched the rainbow colors shoot through the sky. She's gone. She left him... for now.

At the throne room, when he looked at her face, he knew. He knew what she wanted. She was like a book he could read off easily.

He understood her reasons for leaving, but a selfish part of him - the huge part of him begged her to stay. What can he do without her present? Who can he confide with other than his mother?

He remembered what he said to Jane while she reaching out to her niece in her sleep.

"_We can't both have her, love."_

He was right, they can't. They live in two different worlds. It would've been complicated, long distance relationships never worked out - at least that's what he heard. All he had left from her was the shark tooth necklace. They'll be together again, soon. For now... he will use his own magic to listen. There's no way he wanted to pay another visit to Heimdall, he was suspicious about his activity at Jotunheim. No matter. Loki was king, he can do as he pleased, whether Heimdall liked it or not.

**~000~000~000~**

"FOUND YOU!" Volstagg cried through the glass doors. He and his Asgardian friends managed to win Heimdall's favor, and he let them pass. Kelsey was with them, when they were called to the dome.

Kelsey had no part in Operation: Return Thor. She was allowed to leave Asgard anyway. Although, she was a tad upset when Heimdall betrayed his king and let the warriors pass. She now understood why Loki had trust issues. These people have no respect for him, except for the real king and queen and Thor. It was heartbreaking to witness.

Before she left the beautiful land and Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall gave her a parting gift. Her glasses. Cracked. He explained he found them while she was taken to the healing room. She appreciated his gift, but didn't need them now that the glasses were cracked. She threw the pair out, letting the waves taken them away.

After a minute of overcoming their shock, the team in the glasshouse cried and screamed happily at this unexpected reunion. The Asgardians and Kelsey pushed the doors opened, rushing to their comrades.

"My friends!" Thor welcomed them with opened arms, giving Volstagg a hug first.

"Jane!" Kelsey cried.

"Oh my gosh! Kelsey!" Jane knocked over her seat to give her niece the tightest hug she could manage. Erik, AJ, Darcy, and Garrett followed right behind to join in the group hug. Tears were falling down people's faces, hugs and greetings were made.

The large, Midguardian group eventually released their hug to get a good look at Kelsey.

"Holy crap!" Jane got a good look at Kelsey, and she was still in shock at this sight.

Kelsey smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

"You're here!"

"I know."

"You're in the glasshouse!"

"I know."

"And... And... Your hair!" Jane pointed at Kelsey's recent colored hair.

"I know."

"You're a brunette!" Darcy cried, gesturing her own hair, "We're twins now."

Kelsey nodded, "I know. Come here, Darcy!" She gave one of her friends a hug, then at Garrett, and Erik. They were all glad to see her. It was her brother's turn. They stared at each other as Kelsey kneeled at his level.

"Did you mess my room up, while I was away?" Kelsey asked her brother curiously with a smile.

AJ didn't reply, his eyes watered, "I had someone keep it warm for you."

"Did you miss me, AJ?"

"Did _you_?"

Kelsey opened her arms up, letting AJ rush in for the embrace, "I miss you, kiddo."

AJ never thought that he would cry for Kelsey's return, but he did; and surprisingly, so did Kelsey. She kissed the top of his head, before she hesitantly pulled away. She straightened to face her aunt. The tears were still there in both of their eyes.

"J-Jane, I am so sorry," Kelsey blurted out with her voice cracked.

Jane let out a laugh, "Sorry? What is there to be sorry about?"

"I remember everything, Jane. What I said to you that day, I-I didn't mean it-" Kelsey was cut off when Jane hugged her once more. Kelsey broke down again, hugging her aunt tightly, and never letting go. Tears fell on Jane's plaid shirt.

"Kelsey, it's okay. It's okay," Jane hushed, "Although, there is one thing you need to be sorry about."

Kelsey lifted her head to face her aunt with teary eyes, "What?"

"You didn't let me have the chance to say _I love you_ on the phone."

Kelsey let out a laugh and smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry. I love you, Jane."

Jane wiped Kelsey's tears off her cheek with her thumbs, "And I _love_ you, too." She planted a kiss on her niece's forehead, before pulling her into a hug.

"Of all my life in science, I never thought _this_ would happen," Erik gestured Kelsey and the Asgardians.

"What the hell are you wearing, Kelsey?" Garret demanded, taking in Kelsey's outfit.

"You like?" Kelsey asked, "The pants are silk. What are _you _wearing? You look like you're going to a gym!" She gestured his tank top and shorts.

"Oh, I am kicking his ass for basketball tryouts Monday," Darcy placed an arm around his shoulder.

Kelsey widened her eyes in shock, "You... coach _him_..." she pointed at Garrett, "...for _basketball?" _Kelsey didn't believe that Darcy and Garrett would actually contact one another, physically and verbally. "What happened while I was away?!"

"Long story!" AJ stated. He rushed pass the group to focus on Thor's friends, specially Hogun, "Whoa! Cool! You're friends with Jackie Chan?!" He asked Thor.

Hogun recalled having the resemblance of Jackie Chan. Kelsey, too, called him that.

"Can I have your autograph?!" AJ asked eagerly.

Hogun blinked at AJ with confusion, "What is an autograph?"

"Forgive us," Volstagg began, realizing that they hadn't introduced themselves to the Midguardians. "Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three."

Kelsey's friends and family waved hello to the Asgardians in silence, still in awe of what was happening.

Kelsey took steps closer to Thor, smiling at him, "So _you're_ Thor."

Thor nodded at her, "Yes, and you must be Lady Kelsey."

"I am. I'm glad we got to meet in person."

"I as well. We both stumbled in a weird situation like this."

"Kinda like Wife Swap on TV," Darcy spoke up.

"Yes, exactly like that," Thor said. "So how was life in Asgard?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Different. You in earth?"

"Different." He grabbed her hand to kiss it, "I must say, Kelsey, you look lovely in person. I heard great things from your wonderful aunt."

"You told Thor about me?" Kelsey cast Jane an look, and she laughed sheepishly.

Kelsey turned back to Thor, and before his lips met her hand, she yanked it back and his lips met his own hand. He looked up at her questionably.

"One thing you should know about me, I don't like getting my hand kissed."

Thor was shocked for one minute. What woman didn't want her hand kissed? Jane didn't seem to mind, when he did it, her face flushed. He nodded with a smile, "I shall keep that in mind."

Garrett approached Sif with his jaw wide open, "Why, _hello_, Lady Sif."

"Sif, this is one of my Midguardian friends," Thor introduced, "Sir Garrett Bradley."

Sif gave Garrett a firm nod, "Hello, Sir Garrett. You must be one of Kelsey's friends." She gave Garrett a bow, "It is a pleasure to be making your acquaintance at last."

Garrett shook his head, "No... The pleasure is _all_ mine."

The Midguardians rolled their eyes and Thor held back a laugh at Garrett's attempt to win Sif's favor. One good thing came from this, Garrett got over Jane fast. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

Sif held back a groan in disgust. She understood why Kelsey hated receiving hand kisses. Garrett's mouth was wet, and she could've sworn she felt his tongue, tasting her skin.

She yanked her hand back and politely bowed her head towards Garrett, "Excuse me, Sir Garrett." She hurried her way to Thor, keeping a safe distance.

Garrett furrowed his brows before turning to Darcy over his shoulder and whispered, "Was it something, I said?"

Darcy shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe it's your bacon breath."

Garrett immediately breathed against his hand to check if her theory was correct. Darcy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"My friends," Thor addressed Sif and the Warriors Three, "I appreciate you coming to visit me, and bringing Kelsey home as well."

"Thor, they didn't come here to drop me off," Kelsey said with a groan.

Thor's smiling face faltered, turned to his friends with narrowed eyes in confusion, "What?"

"Thor, we're here to take you home," Fandral stated.

"We missed you," Volstagg added.

"You are needed in Asgard," Sif added.

"Our world will be on ice if you do not come," Hogun added.

Thor shook his head, "No, I can't. No. Y-You should not have come. You all know why I can't return home. My father... He's dead because of me. I shall remain in exile."

Jane and the rest of her team looked up at Thor in sadness.

"King Odin died?!" AJ cried in shock.

Kelsey, Sif, and the Warrior's Three's face showed a complete opposite. They were confused, questioning Thor's words.

"Thor, who the hell told you that?!" Kelsey demanded.

Thor's expression equaled his friends, "My..." He didn't finish that statement.

Sif explained, "Thor, your father still _lives_."

That's when the inside of Thor snapped. He knew the truth now. For the past week, he had been grieving and eating up with guilt all because of a lie. _His_ lie. His brother's lie. _Loki_.

**~000~000~000~**

Thor wasn't the only one in fury. Loki watched and listened to the echoed conversation in the throne room. This wasn't how he planned it. Thor wasn't supposed to know the truth. Kelsey should've come to Midguard, _alone_.

_Kelsey..._

That name freezed his recent thawed heart with betrayal and hurt. Why didn't she tell him that Sif and the Warrior's Three were coming with her to Midgaurd to retrieve Thor? Why didn't she warn him? If she kept _this_ from him, what else was she hiding? Was everything she said to him all an act?

His shook his head, his eyes brimmed with tears. He refused for this to be true. Kelsey wouldn't dare hurt him like this.

_She played you like a fool... _

His eyebrows furrowed at the voice inside his head - an unrecognizable one. This voice was deep, dark - nothing like his own.

_She betrayed you... She never cared about you... She lied to you... She was probably laughing with your enemies by the time she left the throne room, tossing your gift away like filth..._

"No, she wouldn't," he whispered.

_She would rather be friends with your brother more than she would ever want to be friends with you... Who would want to be with a monster like you... A monster... A monster..._

"ENOUGH!"

His boomed against the walls, startling the guards.

A twig inside him snapped. The demons inside consumed him. He tried to be merciful, he thought Thor would remain in exile, but Thor will find a way to return. He always do. He needed to make sure Thor stays in Midguard, that way would be the hard way he tried to avoid... He warned them - he warned his so-called friends what would happen if they crossed him. They deliberately disobeyed. It's time Loki taught them a permanent lesson of manners. Sif, the Warriors Three, and Thor.

He paced out of the throne and into the Weapon's vault to grab a few things and send his brother and friends a special treat. He slammed his spear against the ground.

The iron gates dissolved into nothing as the Destroyer stomped slowly out of its cage.

"Make sure, my brother and his friends do not return," Loki commanded. "Destroy _everything."_

**_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! I hope that you all have a good one too. Anyway, there will be a battle in the next chapter._**

**_Thank you CrazyNonWriter for reviewing._**

**_Of Wrath of Angels and CrazyNonWriter favoring._**

**KainVixenheim, Of Wrath and Angels, CrazyNonWriter, GabsRibeiro _for following this story so far. You all are amazing._**


	37. Chapter 36: Reunion Going Downhill

**Chapter 36: Reunion Going Downhill**

**Disclaimer: read prologue...**

"Why would your brother lie to you about this?" Jane demanded.

Everyone just found out that Loki played a trick on Thor to stay. It was a horrible trick at that. Kelsey was still in shock, he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't lie to his brother about their father's death. That's when she realized that he _would _do something like this. All this time, she gave him a benefit of a doubt, but now she knew how stupid and naïve she was being. All this time they were laughing and dancing, he planned the throne behind hers and everyone's back. He was selfish, arrogant, a trickster! That's all he was... a trickster.

"He must have wanted the throne for himself, giving his brother a good reason not to return," Sif explained her logic.

"He had me fooled," Thor whispered against his fist. He narrowed his eyes with determination, "I must return to Asgard."

Once the declaration was spoken, thunder rumbled in the sky. Everyone looked outside to see a twister - no, a Bifrost brought something or someone to this world.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked in mutter.

"Loki," Kelsey whispered. It wouldn't be a surprise if Loki found out Sif and the men's plan. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was infuriated. His plans for the crown was down to shreds, his best friend betrayed him, his brother was coming to reclaim something that belonged to him. A million reasons why a brother would be pissed.

**~000~000~000~**

It was time for confrontation. Starting with the man who let the traitors pass on his watch.

Loki walked across the Rainbow Bridge without his horned helmet. There was no greeting from Heimdall, only a curious question.

"Tell me, Loki. How _did_ you get the Jotuns into Asgard?"

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" Loki hissed. "There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have no need of them any longer, now that I am king. And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard!"

"Then I no longer obey you."

Before Heimdall could attack, Loki made the Casket of Winters appear in his hands, freezing the former Gatekeeper in ice. For a brief moment, he thought he saw his friend trapped inside. The same image he saw in his nightmare. It made him grew angry at the thought of her, it made him lost control...

_"Think about your happy thoughts..."_

Loki couldn't find anything happy, right now. His anger consumed him. He noticed his form was now Jotun as he gripped tightly on the handles of the casket.

He looked into Heimdall's eyes. What was going on inside that head of his? Was the Gatekeeper shocked, angry, afraid? He should feel all three.

Loki made the casket disappear with a wave along with his true form.

**~000~000~000~**

Townspeople began to fill the streets, staring at the thrilling fire fight in the distance. That's when Thor realized that Loki didn't come here - he sent something to destroy his brother.

"Holy shit!" Garrett swore, "Your brother is pissed now!"

Thor and the Asgardians prepared for battle before he turned to Jane and ordered, "Jane, gather your family and leave for safety."

Jane looked at him and asked, "What about you?" She certainly wasn't going to let Thor get himself killed.

"I must stay." He told her bravely. His Asgardian friends looked at him eagerly.

"Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg said happily.

"Awesome!" AJ cried.

Erik shook his head, "No! Not awesome! This is dangerous. You are mortal, Thor, you could get yourself killed!"

"My friends," Thor addressed the Asgardians, "As the good doctor said, I am just a man, I will be in the way, or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help bring these people to safety."

The Asgardians were astonished by his words. This wasn't the man they knew in Asgard. The man they knew was arrogant, prideful, and barbaric. But now... he's changed. He's more humble, concern for others, not as arrogant or barbaric as before.

"Well, if you're staying than so am I," Jane stated.

"Jane!" Garrett and Kelsey cried in unison. The boy blinked realizing one thing, "Damn it, I gotta warn my parents!" He ran away from the group, quickly sped down the road towards his house.

"Kelsey," Jane approached her, grasping her shoulders firmly, "Take your brother and go to the basement."

"What?!" AJ and Kelsey said in unison.

"Take your brother," Jane repeated, "and go to the basement."

"You are not staying here!" Kelsey cried.

"I am only staying out here to help Thor."

"With what, other than clearing the streets?!"

"Kelsey, just go!" Jane argued.

"But I want to help!" AJ rebutted.

"It's too dangerous, squirt," Darcy pointed out, sounding scared herself.

"Kelsey, go!" Jane commanded her in a whisper, before joining Thor. Kelsey stood there dumbfounded of what to do. The Midguardian part of her wanted carry her brother _and _the rest of her family to the basement, lock the door and throw away the key. But the new-found Asgardian self wanted to stay and talk to Loki. Sure, he would be angry with her, but he would never hurt her _physically_. How did she know he won't? The honest part of her doesn't know, but she trusted him. All that she had left was prayer and faith. There's no way she was going to die or end up in a foster home for eight months.

She made a decision, she turned to her friend, "Darcy?"

"Yeah?" Darcy asked nervously. She was pretty shaken about what's going to happen. She didn't need to stay in die.

"Go to the basement... with my brother," Kelsey commanded, before following Erik.

Darcy stood there dumbfounded what Kelsey just asked her. There's no way she was going to babysit again! But she didn't want to die either! She had two choices. Would she rather stay and risk her life for the good people in New Mexico, or go to the basement like a coward and wait till the war had traveled else where? She was only a college student, dying for six college credits. Saving the boss's godson was the safe way to do it.

"Okay, come on!" Darcy picked AJ up over her shoulder with a grunt and ran inside, "To the panic room, here we come!"

"What are you doing?!" AJ demanded, punching, kicking, doing whatever he had to do to escape Darcy's grasp, "LET ME GO! I WANT TO HELP! PUT ME DOWN!"

"EVERYONE OUT!" Kelsey screamed at the diners in a deep man voice. Erik was startled by Kelsey's change of tune, but his adrenaline rush wouldn't let him waste time.

"You heard her - GO!" He ushered everyone out the backdoor, "You can eat later - GO!"

The diners didn't hesitate to comply, they were all scrambling like mice.

Thor and Jane helped the residents load the kids in the pickup truck, the driver drove off once the truck was filled. Everyone jumped and screamed when a car flew in the air and it was on fire. The Destroyer made it to its destination. The Asgardians began to fight the metal creature off.

Erik and Kelsey met with Thor and Jane were hiding behind the library, watching the battle play out.

"KELSEY TAMARA ROBERTS!" Jane roared at her niece, realizing that she was standing right beside her.

Kelsey winced at Jane's anger, feeling the need to run and join Darcy and AJ at the basement.

"What in God's name are you doing?!"

"You know, Jane... you really shouldn't use God's name in vain like that-"

"ANSWER ME!"

Kelsey wasn't the only one jumpy from Jane's anger, The men behind them started to shake from her wrath. They didn't know whether the Destroyer was the worse thing to face or her.

"Jane-" Kelsey didn't have a chance to explain her reasons, because Jane cut her off.

"Do you have ANY idea how stupid you're being, right now?!"

"Hey, if I'm stupid for being here... that makes you stupid too!" Kelsey argued.

"Excuse me?!"

"You are a godmother of two kids for God's sake! You are willing to risk your own life, and for what?! I would've gone to the basement, but since you didn't join me, I figure to hell with it!"

"Kelsey, I am trying to protect you and AJ!"

"Do that by going inside the basement with me!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?! It's simple enough!"

"I... I..." Jane trailer off as her eyes met Thor's. Kelsey followed her gaze to see that she was eyeing Thor, who immediately averted her gaze once her head was turned.

She whirled back to Jane with widened eyes and her mouth dropped, "Oh my God."

"K-Kelsey-"

"What the heck happened while I was away?!"

"Kelsey, this is _not_ what you think-"

"I think I get the picture, crystal clear. You and THOR?!" She pointed at Thor over her shoulder, "How did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me you two are a couple?!"

"Kelsey, your aunt cares about you and-"

"Be quiet, Thor!" Kelsey snapped, "I was beginning to like you!"

Thor snapped his jaw shut.

She turned back to Jane with anger in her eyes, "So you risk your life for _him_, and not your godchildren?!"

"That's not true!" Jane snapped, "I care about you two! I can't lose both of you, like I have lost my sister and Granny!"

"And _I_ can't lose you like I lost my parents and Granny!"

"Hey!" Erik cut the women off, "Instead of fighting, how about we do something to save ourselves from that thing?!"

The group looked up to see the Destroyer shot its fire ray at the utility poles, its fire threw Sif and the Warriors Three out of the way. They can no longer distract the furnace monster.

"Guys, calm down! Loki is not going to hurt us!" Kelsey assured them loudly.

"Loki's not going to hurt us?!" Erik demanded loudly, "Did you see what he made that thing do to my car?!"

"Okay, I get that. He is upset, but I know he would never hurt _me_ or you all."

"How do you know that?!" Jane demanded.

_'I don't.' "_I... I..."

Jane widened her eyes along with Thor.

"Kelsey, how did my brother treat you while you were in Asgard?" Thor asked.

Kelsey shrugged, "Fine."

Jane gasped, "Oh my God. You and Loki?!"

"WHAT?!"

"What happened between the two of you?!"

"Nothing!"

"Kelsey," Thor spun Kelsey around to face him, his face held seriousness and firmness, "tell us the truth. What happened between you and my brother?"

"Nothing is going on!" Kelsey cried, "We were just friends! We talked, we laughed, we ate, we played games, we joked, we talked - None of that is any of your business! I was being a good friend, a better friend than _you_ ever were!"

Thor narrowed his eyes, "What did he tell you?"

Kelsey scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You want to know? Go ask him yourself!"

"Kelsey..."

She huffed, "Look, I know that what Loki did was wrong and hurtful to you, Thor! But just like you, I care about him too. He is upset! He is pissed off. He wants to blow off some steam, but he would never, _never _hurt me or my family like this. Just give him time to calm down, and he'll be the nice, calm and understanding guy we know and care for."

The Destroyer found its number one target near the library. Under Loki's command, he told it to shoot fire. It blasted the library. The women screamed as they all jumped out of the way, glass and debris were everywhere.

Everyone formed a pile - all covered in dirt, protecting each loved one lying flat on the ground. Kelsey was a minor, so she needed to be saved first; Jane was a woman as well, so she's second; Erik third, and Thor on top. Everyone scattered, coughing and throwing the glass and dusting the dirt off him.

"Kind and understanding, huh?!" Erik cried, pushing himself up on his feet.

"Jane!" Kelsey screamed, crawling towards her aunt. Jane was lying on her back, coughing. "Jane, are you okay!"

Jane wheezed a cough, but nodded, "Y-Yeah... I-I'm okay." She tried to get up, but lost all her strength.

"Here, let me help," she and the men helped Jane up, but she tumbled down with a cry, grasping her leg.

"OW! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Jane, what is it?" Thor kneeled beside Jane with concern.

"M-MY LEG!" Jane screamed in agony, holding her leg tight, "Oh God, this hurts!"

"Kelsey, take Jane and go! Now!" Thor commanded.

Erik and Kelsey put both of Jane's arms over their backs, lifting her up on her feet.

"What are you going to do?!" Jane demanded. Thor didn't reply, he quickly made his way to one of his friends hiding behind a car.

"Sif!" He cupped his friend's cheek, forcing her to look at him, "You have done all you can!"

"No!" Sif refused to give up, "I will die a warrior's death! Just like my father! Stories will be told of this day!"

"Live, and tell the stories yourself."

Sif closed her eyes and leaned against his touch, placing her hand over his. This tender moment didn't last long, when Thor exclaimed her to go. They took off when the Destroyer fired at their direction, knocking off another car.

Sif joined the Midguardians, while Thor ran to find his other three friends.

"Thor!" Volstagg greeted as he and Fandral helped Hogun out of the burning diner.

"My friends, you must return to Asgard and stop Loki."

"W-What about you?" Fandral asked.

Thor gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Fandral took that answer, and helped Volstagg carry injured Hogun towards the Midguardians. They were all sitting and standing in one group, watching Thor with anticipation.

"Thor!"

The Midguardians and Asgardians turned around to see a little boy running out of the glasshouse.

"What the hell?!" Kelsey cursed.

"Young man, what are you doing?!" Fandral demanded. "It is far too dangerous.

"I want to help!" AJ stated.

"Where's Darcy?!" Kelsey peered over AJ's head, hoping that Darcy wouldn't join in the danger as well.

Just then, another Midguardian joined, nobody expected him to come.

"Garrett?!" Jane and Kelsey cried in shock.

Garrett stopped and hunched his back, resting his arms on his knees to catch his breath, "G-Guys, I... I am so glad... you are still alive!"

"What are you doing here?!" Erik demanded, "I thought you were warning your parents!"

"They weren't home! They must've left for work, or having a morning drink with the church group! We have no basement so I ran back to get in yours..." He whirled around to find one particular person missing, "Where's Darcy?"

"I locked her in the basement," AJ demanded.

"Mind if I join her?"

Nobody replied. All eyes were on Thor as he walking _towards _the Destroyer.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jane asked in a nervous whisper.

Thor stood courageously. Face to face with the Destroyer. His time was about to end, but at least, he will know that he protected his new family and old family.

He pictured the Destroyer as his brother for a brief moment, he began to talk as if he was there.

"Brother... whatever I - I have done to wrong you... Whatever I have done that could lead you to do this... I am _truly_ sorry, but these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing..." The Destroyer opened its face armor, igniting the fire about to blow. "So take mine," Thor offered his life with opened arms, "and end this..."

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes felt like eternity. The monster and Thor stared down at each other. It hadn't killed Thor yet, maybe Loki was in deep thought. Would he really kill his own brother?

The Destroyer seemed to change its mind for it closed its face guard. Kelsey released a sigh of relief as the Destroyer appeased down and began to turn around, apparently changing its mind about wanting to kill Thor. She knew it. Loki would never hurt anybody.

"Thank God," she whispered.

Apparently, that hope didn't last for long. The Destroyer abruptly turned around and swatted Thor with its enormous arm, sending Thor flying out.

Everyone gasped and watched in horror as Thor fell onto the ground, cracking every bone, tearing every muscle, earning cuts and bruises all over his body.

"NO!" Jane regained her strength to get up and limped her way towards Thor.

"JANE!"

She ignored her family's protest as she rushed for her man's aid. AJ was about to run as well, but Erik and Garrett kept him from running.

"LET ME GO!" AJ writhed against their grips.

**~000~000~000~**

"Stay with me, Thor! Stay with me! You are going to be alright!" Jane screamed at his face, sobbing from agony and pain. Her leg was in piercing pain, she was surprised that she made it this far to get to Thor.

"I-It's over," Thor whispered.

Jane shook her head in denial, "No. No, it's not over!"

"I mean... you're safe... You and your family are... safe."

Jane nodded, "Y-Yeah. Yeah, we're safe, and you will be too! We just need to call an ambulance and-"

"Jane," Thor pleaded in a whisper, "Let me go."

"No! No! Don't say that! I would never-"

"T-Take... Take care... Be a mother... for them."

"I will, I promise! Thor, just stay with me, when I tell you..." Jane exhaled for breath, then said the four words, "_I love you, Thor."_

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but his breath got caught in his breath. His body relaxed. He fell into an oblivion. His eyes closed. He was gone.

Jane shook her head, cried, shouted out no's. She clutched his plaid shirt and started sobbing on his grey T-shirt. The man she loved was gone, just like her sister, her brother-in-law, and her Granny.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey fell onto her knees, still in shock of what just happened. Loki killed his own brother. How could he do this! What kind of sick, twisted sicko do this to his own brother and betray his friend?

"_You don't understand! Do you have ANY idea how much danger you are putting yourself in?! I could burn you, freeze you, break every bone in your body! Everything I touch, I destroy! I am a monster!"_

Kelsey clutched the snake fang necklace, feel its tip pierce her cut up hand. Her head was pounding and spinning, her body bruised and ached, her emotions got the better of her.

This was just as she feared. This was going to be like Twilight, Fifty Shades of Grey, Batman! This was she gets for choosing to be a friend to the devil. Her name was on the list of stupid girls that chose danger over sanctuary. She poured her heart and soul out for him, she gave him her parents' necklace; and this was the price she had to pay.

She didn't notice Sif holding her close for comfort. She didn't realize she was crying and gasping for breath. Her mind spaced out. Five words haunted her mind.

_"You are a stupid girl! You are a stupid girl!"_

Her eyes met the Destroyer's, before he slowly turned to walk away, not looking back. She hoped Loki's pleased with himself, because now he had lost a lot of things at this hour. A brother, friendship, love, trust - everything!

**[A/N: That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it...**

**JK! This chapter isn't over yet! I know readers are sick of cliffhangers, so I decided to end it without a cliffhanger. We all know what happens to Thor, so I decided to continue it, until the battle is over. Okay? Okay! Keep on reading...]**

...

...

...

...

"_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor..."_

As everyone was grieving, something magnificent happened. Suddenly, from afar, everyone heard a booming sound in the distance like thunder. Seconds later, it shot up into the air like a rocket, leaving smoke in its path. Eyes widened and jaw dropped open in astonishment.

"Whoa," AJ whisper.

"What is that?" Garrett asked.

They watched the strange object whooshed into the air – creating a hauntingly beautiful aura into the once beautiful blue sky.

It seemed that the shooting object into the air seemed to have a different destination – as it was heading towards the dying man's direction. Right where Jane was kneeling. Could it be something deadly that can harm Jane? Nobody wanted to find out. Erik and Garrett reacted.

They took off running for Jane to get her to safety. They pried her away from Thor's body despite her frantic protests and led her back to the group.

The object was coming closer and closer, until it became visible to the naked eye. It was the so-called satellite, S.H.I.E.L.D mentioned, the _Mjolnir_ Thor mentioned. The hammer with great power. The soaring hammer flew down in their path until a hand rose up and caught it, making a bolt of lightning in the sky. The explosion was massive, effectively knocking the Destroyer being hurled backwards, a cloud of dust enveloping the street. As the smoke cleared – All of their jaws dropped at this sight before them, except for AJ and the Asgardians, they were grinning big like the Cheshire Cat.

"I knew it!" AJ cried.

"No way," Garrett said.

"Holy crap," Kelsey muttered.

"Oh. My. God." Jane whispered.

The Destroyer readied the fire, preparing to shoot. It thought Thor was dead, but it was wrong. Loki was wrong. The hammer flew towards the destroyer, knocking it down on the ground.

Dressed in battle armor, wearing the winged helmet on his head, holding the _Mjolnir_ in his hand, the God of Thunder was back from the dead, now a god again, smiling proudly.

Swinging the hammer around, Thor leapt off his feet and straight into the air, effectively summoning gale force winds, forming a cyclone. Dark storm clouds gathered around the God of Thunder. Debris from the battle began to rise up into the twister. The Destroyer stood there, watching the action above. Everyone retreated inside the glasshouse for safe distance.

The terrifying Destroyer lifted its head up at the Thunder God, opening its faceplate, locking it in place, unleashing its punitive blast. Courageously, Thor dived downwards straight at it, with _Mjolnir_ before him. _Mjolnir_ collided with the Destroyer's fiery energy blast, overpowering it, pushing it back, and forcing it downwards at the Destroyer.

Thor jammed his hammer deep into the Destroyer's face armor. The fiery energy within the creature built up and suddenly exploded within him.

Thor smashed the Destroyer to the ground. It was now lifeless. The dangerous twister slowly diffused away until beautiful clear sky was shown once again. Thor pulled _Mjolnir_ from its face armor, walking away from the Destroyer. As he did, the other objects and debris pulled into the air by the winds dropped down from the skies and around the Destroyer, burying it.

Thor approached the family, they rushed back to him to see if he was okay. Jane was holding her injured leg up, clutching Erik and Garret's bodies for support.

"So, is this how you normally look?" Jane asked, completely and obviously fascinated from him.

"More or less," he said.

She nodded, "That's a good look."

**A/N: Now the chapter has ended. Up next will be good byes and battle between brother to brother. Is Loki going to be cold throughout the series? Can he regain his senses and stay friends with Kelsey? Or will the tiny seed of darkness consume him?**

**It's almost Christmas and I realized that this has been a year since I published this story. It has 80 reviews, 75 favs, and almost 100 followers! Than you all for your support!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101 and CrazyNonWriter for reviewing the last chapter.**

**C1ever C1ara, MoonlightWolf16, vix5115, wolfzero7, sabrina fields, ToonTail, Mari Clair Roemajji Celts, SwingingOnAStar ****for favoring **

**Sabrina fields, Lord Jon Snow Dream-Believe-Shine, Mari Clair Roemajji Celts, jyyeeekkkk, SwingingOnAStar, fantasy503 ****following my story. **

**You guys rock!**


	38. Chapter 37: You'll Never See Her Again

**Chapter 37: You Will Never See Her, Again!**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

An hour after getting over a state of shock, Kelsey and Garrett managed to pull shaken Darcy out of the basement, and assured her that that it's over.

However, Kelsey knew that this was far from over. She wanted to head back to Asgard and have a talk with her _dear friend_ about what the hell just happened. She understood that he was angry about the Asgardians' treason, he lost it. He thought she betrayed him too, that maybe true. She didn't tell him about Sif and the Warrior's Three, and she should have if she knew that he was going to do this. But there were ways to handle this, and sending out the Destroyer to kill everything and _everyone_ wasn't one of them. There were ways to get the throne, and lying to Thor about their father and his exile wasn't one of them.

Everyone was outside, celebrating their victory. Erik was on the phone with the ambulance. Jane probably broke her leg, Kelsey had cuts that needed to be tended. Erik had little trouble breathing from all that dirt and dust from the debris.

Once the ambulance arrived, the paramedics tended Kelsey's cuts that needed stitching, Erik was breathing through an air mask, and Jane only twisted her leg, nothing broken. They gave her an ice pack and Ibuprofen for the pain.

Thor was standing by her side, while listening to AJ talk about how awesome was the battle and how he believed that Thor can do all that cool stuff a god can do. The couple were laughing with him, until a certain someone approached them..

"Excuse me?"

They all turned, realizing that Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. was standing in the distance, apparently witnessing the entire scene before him. Thor and Jane awkwardly said hello, and Coulson greeted back.

"I see that you have what you're looking for," Coulson gestured the hammer that was resting on the ground.

"Yeah!" AJ cried, hopping off of Thor's lap, "Isn't cool?!" He tried to pull the hammer up himself with strain. The adults couldn't help but laugh at AJ's attempt.

Thor patted his back, "Do not fuss, my friend. I was not worthy before this happened."

"Do you think I will be worthy for the hammer?" AJ asked Thor curiously.

Thor paused, before he answered honestly, "Maybe... I am not quite sure."

AJ lowered his head, a little bitter that he couldn't carry the hammer, "One day, I'll be worthy."

Thor smiled, "I have no doubt." He turned to Coulson and said, "Know this, son of Coul..."

Jane and AJ snorted from laughing out-loud.

"You and I – we fight for the same cause – the protection of this world. From this day forward, count me as your ally." Then, Thor stepped next to Jane and said, "If you return the items you have taken from Jane Foster."

"_Stolen_," Jane protested.

"_Borrowed_," Coulson corrected. "Of course, you can get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research. Which after today's events, S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you."

"Yes," Jane smiled in acknowledgement.

"Is..." Coulson paused with a slight hesitance, forcing himself not to sound too eager, "Is Kelsey here?"

Jane nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She is inside the glasshouse," AJ replied, pointing at the building.

Coulson glanced at the building that hadn't been touched, lucky for everyone. He nodded, "Thank you. I need to get a statement from the girl, and after this, I will debrief you, Thor."

The God of Thunder nodded.

As soon as Coulson left, Thor turned to Jane and AJ, "Would you both like to see the Rainbow Bridge?"

Jane and AJ looked at each other, before at Thor. They were smiling.

"Uh... Sure."

Thor smiled as he picked AJ up, then he turned to Jane. He looked to see the ice around her leg, giving her the same transportation wasn't a good idea.

"Meet me at the spot where we first met," Thor stated. Before Jane could say anything, she screamed as Thor skyrocketed in the air, taking her godson with him.

**~000~000~000~**

Inside the glasshouse, Kelsey was sitting on the couch with her two friends, all patched up. She was talking with them about her vacation in Asgard, until she spotted a man inside she didn't recognize.

She stood up and approached him, having a feeling that she knew him already, "Are you... Are you Agent Coulson?"

The man confirmed it with a nod, "I am."

"I... I heard that you have been looking for me. I am-"

"I know who you are, Miss Roberts. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you here, and see you with your friends," Coulson gestured Darcy and Garrett behind her, they offered him a wave.

Kelsey smiled, "Thank you."

"If you are up to it, I would like to ask you some questions."

Kelsey nodded, "Sure, but first... Can I have my phone back?"

Coulson laughed, but reached into his pocket, "Of course, you can." He handed her a zip block bag with the phone inside it.

"Exactly, how much did you see in this thing?"

"As much as I needed for the investigation."

Kelsey took the phone out of her bag to see that the phone was all charged up and a recently sent photo. She opened the message box to see the dark picture of her and Loki with his eyes closed. Before she left, she used the principle's phone to send the picture on her own phone.

"Lets start with talking about the man in this photo," Coulson stated, already have seen the photo before hand.

Kelsey looked up at Coulson with widened eyes and an agape mouth, "Um... He is-"

"Guys!"

Everyone turned to the entrance of the glass house, seeing Jane in crutches and Erik getting the van ready along with the Asgardians.

"What is it, Jane?" Darcy asked.

"We have to go!" Jane stated, quickly making her way to the passenger's side.

"Where are we going?" Garrett asked.

"To the desert, Thor and AJ are already ahead."

Darcy and Garrett didn't hesitate to get inside, fighting over seats with the Asgardians.

"Thor already left, after I said-" Coulson was about to disapprove, but Kelsey spoke up.

"Uh!" Kelsey faced the agent with a frantic look on her face, "Do you mind if we hold off the questions?"

Coulson didn't reply, he stared at her with narrowed suspicious eyes, wondering why.

"It has something to do with the man in the photo," Kelsey replied with a smile. "I promise I will be back as soon as I can to answer.

Coulson eventually took her word and allowed her to go.

"Thank you!" Kelsey turned to leave, but Coulson grasped her hand, not letting go for one minute.

"Kelsey?"

"Yes?"

Kelsey and everyone else in the van was taken off guard when the agent pulled her into a hug. Kelsey widened her eyes, her arms hesitantly completed the embrace awkward. This was getting weird. Was Agent Coulson a hugger, or a secret sex offender? She can't be sure, but this was highly unprofessional for him to do this.

Coulson pulled back to face her with a genuine smile, "Welcome back, Kelsey."

"Um... T-Thank you?" Kelsey replied it as a question than a statement. She couldn't get the moment of awkwardness. She rushed inside the van and closed it with a slam.

"What was _that_ about?" Garrett asked.

"Truth? I'm not sure." Kelsey looked in the van to see that no seats were available. She had no choice, but to sit on the floor.

"Oh! Kelsey, you can sit on my lap if you wish," Fandral offered his legs with a pat.

"I wish to!" Darcy squealed, couldn't stand the weight of Garrett on her lap.

"Oh, shut up, Darcy! If you hadn't insisted on sitting there, we won't be having this problem!"

She grunted, trying to shift her legs so they won't fall asleep.

"Relax, I only weigh 170."

Kelsey made her way to the in the middle and sat down on the floor, "I think I'll be comfortable here, Fandral, thank you."

**~000~000~000~**

Everyone made it to the spot where the Bifrost symbol was made, much to the Midguardian kids relief. They couldn't stand being crowded by more people and sitting on each other's laps. Kelsey and Garrett were grossed out by Fandral's constant flirting, Volstagg's gas, and Sif complaints of how the van wasn't going faster.

Jane got out of the van with her crutches and limped her way to Thor and AJ. "You know, you could've asked me before you did that!" she said, indicating that transportation Thor made with AJ.

"My apologies, Jane," Thor said.

"It was awesome, Jane!" AJ cried happily with a grin on his face. "We were flying! Really flying!"

"Damn!" Kelsey cursed, "You could've given me a ride too, Thor."

Thor smiled, "Perhaps, another time, Kelsey. But right now, there are important matters to intend to."

"Right."

"Has Heimdall opened the Bifrost?" Sif asked him.

"No. I called him for minutes, but he does not answer." Thor replied with fear and concern in his tone, "He would open it if he could. I fear the worst."

"Then we are stranded," Hogan stated.

"Heimdall!" Thor yelled again. "I know you can hear me! We need your help!"

"After this, I am going to need some serious therapy." Garrett commented with his hands on his hips.

"Get in line." Kelsey retorted, "I suffered a blow on the noggin." She indicated the scar on her head.

Garrett leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, taking a closer look at the small red mark on her temple, "Damn girl, that looks hideous."

His comment only received a punch on the arm by Darcy.

"Thanks, Garrett, you don't look too bad yourself," Kelsey retorted with a smile.

Garrett rolled his eyes. They all returned their attention to the sky, waiting for something to happen.

"HEIMDALL!"

What felt like an eternity, a bright aura appeared up in the sky; the Bifrost. It exploded from the sky, creating a twister, the same storm that had taken Kelsey to Asgard.

Fandral quickly turns to Darcy, "Well, it certainly was a pleasure meeting you all." Before he joined his friends, he gave a certain Midguardian girl a kiss on the hand, "And it was _certainly_ a pleasure meeting you." Darcy's face flushed and smiled like a school girl. Kelsey rolled her eyes, and Garrett frowned in disgust.

"T-Thank you," Darcy giggled.

"Until we meet again," He gave her a wink, before joining his friends' side.

"Such a darn shame; he was really cute." Darcy commented. She casted Garrett a dark look when she heard a scoff from him.

As Lady Sif and Warriors Three go towards the Bifrost, Thor had a brief moment to say his goodbyes.

He faced Doctor Selvig, who offered him a smile and handshake.

"It has been a pleasure researching with you," Erik stated.

Thor shook his hand, "It certainly has." He released Erik's hold and took a step towards Darcy.

"Could you at least show me the abs one more time?" she asked with a puppy pout.

"Darcy!" the Midguardians cried. Thor laughed.

Darcy raised her hands up defensively and smiled sheepishly, "Hey, you can't blame a girl with sexual urges."

"What is-" AJ was about to ask.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Erik replied hastily. AJ huffed, not satisfied with that answer.

"Perhaps, next time," Thor said to Darcy.

"_Next _time," Darcy smirked, pointing at him. "I will keep that in mind."

Thor nodded, he took a step forward, facing Garrett, "I wish you good fortune, Sir Garrett." He and Garrett fist bumped, another hand gesture Thor learned on his time here.

"Same to you, man," Garrett replied with a honest smile.

Thor was now face with an unhappy boy, who wished for him to stay. He kneeled in front of him, offering him a gentle smile.

"I don't want you to leave," AJ whispered about to cry.

Thor tapped the boy's chin, catching his attention, "Be brave, young man. I may not be with you, but you will always have me by heart and memories."

AJ nodded, "It's not the same. You are the best big brother, I ever had."

Thor pressed his lips, thinking of a way to make him feel better. He raised his eyes and realized he was wearing his silver, winged helmet. He hated wearing it. He preferred battling without it. He removed it from his head, examined it.

"Here," Thor placed the helmet on the boy's hands.

AJ gasped as he stared at the helmet as if it were a big trophy, "Wow! This is your..."

"It's yours to keep."

"Cool!" AJ put it on his head, but it tilted sideways and covered his eyes. He frowned that it didn't fit. Thor laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Fear not, my friend. I am sure you will grow into it."

"What do you say, AJ?" Jane asked.

AJ gave his brother figure a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Thor grinned, "You are most welcome... Now." Thor slightly pushed AJ back to face him, "I want you to promise me something, AJ."

"I'll do anything!" AJ cried.

"Good, because this mission is for you to complete. I want you to be a good boy. Study hard. Do what your godmother tells you. Treat your sister with respect.

Kelsey smirked, now she really loved Thor. She could use AJ's hero to her advantage.

"Stand up for what's right. Someday... you will become a great man and king. Can you promise me?"

AJ nodded, with a salute, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

Thor saluted back. Now it was time to give his new friend who switched worlds with him a brief goodbye.

"Thor, I need to go back with you," Kelsey stated.

Thor widened his eyes in disbelief with her words.

"What?!" everyone cried in shock.

"No! Absolutely not!" Jane argued.

"Why not?" Kelsey demanded.

"I lost you once, I can't lose you again!" Jane grasped her arm tightly.

"Your aunt is right, Kelsey," Thor joined the debate. "This is dangerous."

"So is chasing twisters and standing in the middle of battle, but I turned out just fine!"

"I want to know why!" Jane demanded, "Why do you need to leave your family?"

"I have to go!" Kelsey cried, yanking her arm from her aunt's grip. "I-I need to talk to him! I need to see my friend!"

Thor and Jane's face softened at her words. It seemed that Jane wasn't the only one who would risk her life for the man she loved. Like aunt, like niece.

"You care for my brother," Thor said it as an accusation than a question.

Kelsey was on the brink of crying, "He thought I betrayed him with the Warrior's Three and Sif. He is never going to reach out to anyone, ever again!"

"You don't know that," Jane rubbed her hand up and down Kelsey's back for comfort.

"You're right, I don't! That's why I need to see him! I want him to know that I never planned-"

"We don't know if this tiff will become physical if you come." Thor said, "I shall put in a good word for you-"

"He's not going to listen to you!"

"I can try! I must advise that you stay here with your family. Jane has already been through enough as it is. She does not wish to suffer anymore."

Kelsey's eyes began to water. This was the hundredth time this week, her emotions got the better of her. She was a woman with hormones, and she didn't like it. She tried to hold them back, feeling her eyes burn and her nose runny. She sniffled, averting everyone's gaze.

She flinched slightly, surprised to receive touch from Thor as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If this goes well as we hoped, I will persuade Loki to come to Midguard and find you."

Kelsey was silent for a minute, she grasped the fang necklace, recalling his promise.

_"__I will come to Midguard for you. I will see your lovely face again."_

"Will that satisfy you?" Thor wondered.

Kelsey wanted to be defiant. She wanted to run past Thor and jump in the Bifrost. But looking at Jane's face, she didn't have the heart to put Jane through another hour of torture. If Kelsey did come, what would happen if she faced the wrath of Loki? He can be very unpredictable. That was a dangerous trait. She couldn't let her family grieve and worry, if something bad happened to her in Asgard. Going to the safe route, she reluctantly nodded.

"Yes. Yes, it would."

Thor smiled in satisfaction, "Good. You have my word, Kelsey. I will talk to Loki."

He turned to face one particular person he will have trouble saying goodbye to.

"Um... We can always make room in the glasshouse, if you ever think about staying."

He gave her a sad smile, "Staying with my new family is a lovely thought, but we both know that I must return to my world."

Jane lowered her head, nodded in understanding.

Thor cupped her face, making her look at him, "But know this is not the end of us. I give you my word, Jane. I _will_ return to you."

Jane's teary eyes lit up in hope. She loved that idea.

Thor brought Jane closer to him and took her hand, kissing it tenderly, "Deal?

Jane sealed the deal with a big, wet kiss on the God of Thunder's lips, passionately. Everyone except AJ looked away to give them a moment of privacy.

The boy stared at her hero and aunt sucking face with disgust, "Eww!"

Jane and Thor parted their little kiss, panting for breath.

"Deal," Jane whispered.

Kelsey noticed Sif standing with the Warriors Three. The raven woman looked upset. Kelsey had forgotten one thing. Sif was in love with Thor, and for her to watch his love make out with another woman was heartbreaking. Kelsey wanted her aunt to be happy, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for friend.

Amazingly, they all disappear within a zoom as the Bifrost traveled up towards the sky and back into their universe.

**~000~000~000~**

"It's said... you can still hear and see what transpires around you..."

Laufey and his men was invited to Asgard by Loki. He killed the guards and knocked over the queen to get to her king. He was sitting on the sleeping god's lap, opened his eyelid to stare into his blue eye. This was it. He was going to kill his biggest rival.

He smirked wickedly, "I hope that it's true. So you may see... that your death came at the hand..." He clenched his fist, forming an ice dagger, "...of Laufey."

He slowly raised his hand to kill the god, but he suddenly felt a brute force against his back, painfully pushing him off the bed and stumbled onto the ground. He gasped and looked around the room, confused, until his eyes met the man in green and gold with the Gungnir in his hand.

"And your death came by the Son of Odin," Loki whispered.

That's when he realized that he had been deceived. He widened his red eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Loki blasted him, he disappeared in tiny specks of fire, until they dissolved into nothing. Laufey was no more.

"Loki!" Frigga got up on her feet, rushing towards her son to give him a big hug, "You saved him!"

"I swear to you, mother, that they will _pay_ for what they've done today. I will end the _Jotun_ threat, now and forever!" Loki promised. He looked at his sleeping father that had his eye lid still open, and whispered, "And I will make you proud."

"Loki!"

Loki's moment of success was short lived when an unwanted guest entered the king's chambers. Stunned but delighted to see this person, Frigga ran from Loki to give him a hug.

"Thor!" Frigga cried happily, "I know that you would return to us!"

Thor's arms were wrapped around his mother's but his eyes remained fixed on his brother.

Loki looked at Mjolnir in his brother's hand. Thor had done it. He was worthy of the hammer. He was a god again.

"_Brother_," Loki began in a forced happy tone, slowly stepping away from the mother and son, gripping the G_ungnir_ tightly, "it's good to have you back."

"I must say, you are a talented liar, brother. You always have been." Thor snapped, narrowing his eyes at his _brother_. "Why don't you tell her, _brother_? Tell our mother how you lied to me about our father, making me think he was dead?"

Frigga looked at Loki with widened eyes in shocked and confusion, "What?"

Loki continued avoiding his mother's disappointing eyes and his brother's intimidating walk. He held the Gungnir in a fighting stance, mentally preparing to defend himself.

"Tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill Kelsey? To kill her family? To kill me?!"

"You are overly dramatic, _brother_. You always have been," Loki spat, throwing back the words Thor said to him seconds ago. He was face to face with his brother with Odin's bed in between them.

"_Overly dramatic_? Is that all you have to say to defend yourself?! How could you do this?! To your family! To Kelsey! She is your friend!"

"She _was_ my friend. She bailed our friendship, the moment she committed treason!"

"She did not, brother! She wanted to go home!"

"She _betrayed_ _ME!"_

"No, she didn't! She cares for you, Loki! Why don't we stop this madness and talk, then we can return to Midguard. The girl wishes to speak with you, and she is very upset."

Loki narrowed his eyes at his brother. Never had he expected Thor to choose easing confrontation over brutality. He pictured the girl in the woods, crying. Tears running down her cheeks, her fists clutched in her former blonde locks, her screams couldn't be ignored. Her agony won his comfort.

He lowered his spear, and offered his brother a smile. Thor slowly smiled back, thinking that there wasn't going to be a fight, today.

"You know, _brother..." _Loki let out a laugh, a wicked laugh, causing Thor to tense up. "I am officially done with words. I believe it is time for _action_. Now if you excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim."

The God of Mischief suddenly raised _Gungnir _and fired at Thor. The God of Thunder flew backwards, smashing through the chamber walls.

Loki turned to leave the king's chambers.

"Loki!" his mother chased after him, "Do not do this! Your father would never have wanted this. This is not the way! Loki, please!"

Loki ignored his mother and exited the king's chambers with the doors closed.

"MY SON!"

Loki felt his heart cracked at his mother's cry. A part of him wanted to go back and comfort his mother, feel guilty.

But the dark side of him pushed that all aside. It had to be done. The Jotuns must be killed.

Loki sped on horseback down the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall was no longer in sight. That worried him a bit, because he should've been on ice. That's where he left the traitor. He went inside dome to see nobody there, just the sword that was tossed away. This was a good sign so far.

He rushed to the middle of the dome, inserting the sword in its place.

The massive turret spins, points. Its energy began freezing the sword and the dome with it, destroying the world that Loki set to destroy - Jotunheim. He stepped back from the ice and watched this scene in astonishment. He was doing it. He killing Asgard's enemy. All these years, no one not even Thor ever dared to use it as a weapon... until now. His world will be at peace, he will show Odin how worthy he can be, and nobody would do anything to stop that picture from happening.

"LOKI!"

Loki whirled around to see his brother back on his feet, ready to fight with the Mjolnir in his hand.

"You can't stop it," Loki explained. "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

Thor rushed to the middle where the ice was forming a pillar, he attempted to smash it, but Loki blasted him away with the Gungnir.

"Why have you done this?" Thor demanded, getting back on his feet. "What do you wish to gain from all this?!"

"I wish to gain Odin's approval. I wish to prove to him that _I_ am the worthy son! When he awakens, he'll see that I have saved his life. He will see that I have destroyed a race of monsters - our enemy." Now, Loki knew that he was being a hypocrite. Technically, he was part of Asgard's enemy, but he was adopted. His mother and father accepted him as their own. He would make them proud.

"I _will_ show everyone that I am the true heir to the throne!"

Thor looked at Loki in disbelief.

"No! Father wouldn't have wanted this!" He gestured the frozen dome around them, "You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not?" Loki laughed wickedly.

Thor frowned at his brother's new change of rune. What happened while he was away? What happened in Asgard that changed Loki? What did he and Kelsey talk about? Did she make Loki this way? Thor refused to believe that part. He knew that she would never do anything to hurt him, even if Loki didn't believe her.

"What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?" Loki asked curiously, "You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed." Thor stated firmly.

"So have I." Loki claimed before suddenly hitting Thor across the face with _Gungnir_. "Now, fight me." He swung the _Gungnir_ at Thor again, knocking him down again.

"Is the throne really worth what you've done? You would lose everything that holds you dear for _this_?!" Thor asked.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki walked around the dome, until he was a few feet from Thor. "I only wanted to be your equal. _Now fight me_!"

Thor rose to his feet, raised his hammer, turned to Loki.

"I will not fight you, brother!"

"I'm not your brother - I never was," Loki hissed.

"Loki, this is madness!"

"Is it madness… _Is it_? Is _it?!"_ Tears were brimming in Loki's eyes, all the pain he's been suffering throughout the years of living as his brother's shadow, all the pain from everyone's betrayal, the pain that a certain girl put him through. Making him think that she cared and wanted to be his friend.

"Tell me, _brother_," he sneered, "What happened on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman!"

Thor froze, not saying a word.

Loki grinned, realizing he got him.

"Oh, it _was!_ Well, let me tell you something, _brother_, you are not the only one that fell under the influence of those horrid creatures!"

"Loki, Kelsey didn't betray you," Thor said softly.

"SHUT UP!" Loki snapped.

"She is our friend," Thor hoped that bringing up Kelsey can talk Loki some sense.

"I said SHUT UP!"

"She really does care for you!"

"No one gives a damn about me! If that girl cares, then why did she choose to be disloyal?"

Thor opened his mouth to answer, but Loki didn't want to hear it. Thor wasn't there when it happened. Why should he defend her? If Kelsey cared for him so much, she would've come and warned him about the Asgardians' attempt of treason.

"Loki, she-"

"ENOUGH!"

Thor blinked, taken back by his outburst.

"I am done with you! I am done with you _and _her! When we are finished here, _permanently, _I will pay your Midguardian friends a visit, and trust me, brother..." He smirked, "...it will not be pleasant."

That did it. Loki crossed the line. Loki and Thor rushed at each other. They and their weapons collide. They battled. Thor did not wish to hurt his brother, so he tried to block Loki's weapon with his. Swing after swing, their weapons always met with a clash.

They continued fighting, until they both crashed through the dome wall, and rolled across the Rainbow bridge.

As Thor got to his feet, he saw Loki dangling off the Bridge's edge. Loki desperately begged for his brother's help. Loki's fingers start to slip.

Thor reached down to grab his brother's wrist, but his hand passed through Loki's. Loki's body disappeared. Confused for a minute, Thor jumped and turned when a laugh was made behind him. Before Thor could do anything, Loki stabbed him square in the chest with the _Gungnir_. For the third time tonight, Thor was on his back. He watched his brother multiplying himself around Thor's body. There were dozens of him, laughing and taunting Thor. Which one was the real Loki?

"ENOUGH!"

Done with his brother's constant trickery, Thor raised his hammer, summoning lightening, it clashed Loki's copies including the original Loki.

The trickster cried out in pain, falling on his back with the Gungnir out of his hand.

Thor stepped over to his fallen brother. Loki winced, resting his helmet head, closing his eyes, mentally preparing for the worst: a punch, a kick, a smash by his hammer. When seconds turned to a long minute, Loki opened his eyes to see his brother nowhere in sight. He tried to sit up to search for him, but couldn't. Something was keeping him in place. Confused, he lifted his head up to see the _Mjolnir_ resting atop his chest. Loki tried to lift it off him, he grunted, but the hammer firmly held Loki in place.

Thor looked deep inside the dome. The Bifrost firing towards Jotunheim, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the Bridge. He couldn't get in, it was too powerful. He's at a loss of what to do.

Loki watched him smugly, "Look at you!"

Thor turned to his lying brother.

"The Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now?"

Thor knew Loki's right. He's powerless to stop what's happening. He looked down at the Bridge beneath his feet, vibrating from the force and speed of the Bifrost energy feeding into the Observatory. An light bulb in his brain lit. He got an idea, a terrible, heartbreaking idea, an idea that will cost him dearly.

Thor extended his hand towards Loki, summoning _Mjolnir_. The hammer flew back to his grasp. Loki looked confused. Thor raised _Mjolnir_ in the air. Loki sat up and stared with wide eyes.

_'He wouldn't! He couldn't!'_

Thor did. He slammed the _Mjolnir_ down upon the Rainbow Bridge.

The blow was massive, causing a rumble along the whole bridge, shaking the Observatory like an earthquake. A crack appeared where the blow struck. Thor continued to strike the same spot, over and over again.

Loki was onto his knees, watching helplessly in horror.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded.

Thor ignored him as he continued to grow the crack on the bridge.

"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki yelled.

_'You will never see **her** again,' _the soft voice in his mind stated. Loki wasn't outside the Bifrost now. His mind drifted back in time. The time when _she_ came into his life.

He pictured her face, her smile, her laugh, her sleep. He saw her on top of golden stairs all dressed in white and her haired pinned to a bun, he caught her as she fell down the stairs. He pictured finding her on the ground all bloody and unconscious. He pictured her asleep in bed, dreaming. He saw her crying in the woods when she exposed herself to him. Her cries held sincerity and truth. He didn't think those tears were an act at the time. He saw himself smiling and dancing with her friend. The friend who truly understood _him_. She saw _him_. She set him free - the good _and_ the bad. Then, he heard her voice as he felt the shark tooth tucked inside his armor, poking his chest.

_"It was a gift, but I want you to have it."_

_Loki was about to decline, but Kelsey cut him off._

_"I trust you with it... You are the only person who understands me, Loki... The only person I can be totally honest with. I want you to take it, a piece to remember me by. Please... __I will miss you, Loki..."_

"_We may be apart for now, but we will always have the memories that we shared. I promise you this, my darling, in the mere future... I will come to Midguard for you. I will see your lovely face again."_

_"Promise?"_

_"You have my word."_

That's right. He promised to come back for her. His mind clicked into what's really happening. He needed to stop Thor, before Loki could never see _her _again.

He grabbed the _Gungnir_, ran towards him, ready to pierce Thor through the back.

Tears were falling out of Thor's eyes at every blow he made. He did not wish to make this sacrifice. He promised Jane. He promised to come back to her. To hold her. To kiss her. To love her, dearly.

"Forgive me, Jane." Thor whispered as he raised the _Mjolnir_ one last time.

Both brothers cried in agony as the Rainbow bridge shattered. The dome lost its energy and become damaged. The Rainbow Bridge was no more.

As Loki and Thor flew and fell together, Thor grabbed hold of one end of _Gungnir_, while Loki still clutched the other. They both fall towards the massive wave of Bifrost energy which spewed out from the broken Bridge. They're an instant from being blasted by the destructive force of the energy, carried away by the current, pulverized by the debris.

But something kept them from falling. Not something, _someone_.

A hand clutched Thor's leg. The God of Thunder dangled there, holding onto _Gungnir_ as Loki hangs on the other end tightly. Loki looked up, shocked to see Odin All-Father standing on the edge of the broken Bridge, awakened from the Odinsleep, restored to his full strength.

"I could've done it, Father!" Loki cried, hoping for some kind of redemption. "I could've done it! For _you_! For all of us…"

Odin stared at his adopted son with disappointment in his sad eye. He managed to say two small but powerful words.

"No, Loki…"

Hurt and pain washed over the trickster once again. Everyone in Asgard hated him, his mother scolded him, his brother was disappointed, his father regretted raising him as his own, his true friend was gone. There's nothing he could do to see her again. There's nothing that's keeping him here. His grip on the spear loosened.

"Goodbye..."

"Loki, no!" Thor tried to stop him.

It was too late... He let go. Thor screamed and cried as he and his father watched Loki fall into the black hole that was taking the debris of the Bridge and the dome.

"No," Odin whispered as a tear fell from his eye as the black hole disappeared into nothing.

Loki was gone. Nothing can bring him back...

**~000~000~000~**

The Midguardians watched the big, storm cloud formed into nothing. The skies cleared into a beautiful sky blue. What happened up there? Were the brothers coming back?

Eventually, Darcy was the first to leave the scene. Then Erik. Then Garrett. AJ glanced at his older sister and aunt. They both look distraught. He approached both of them, placing reassuring hands on their knees.

They perked up at the surprise touch.

"They will come. They just need to work on their issues," AJ assured him. "I know that gods never break a promise." He offered them a sympathetic smile, before running back inside the van.

"Yeah," Jane whispered, taking AJ's word. "T-They just have issues to deal with. That's all." She lifted her crutches up and grasped tightly as she pulled herself back on her feet. She turned to her niece who stared at the sky, looking broken.

"Hey, they'll be back."

Kelsey didn't hear her aunt, she couldn't get over the unknown. Can Loki find the heart to forgive her? Did he find his happy thoughts? Did Thor managed to persuade him into forgiving her? Can the men fulfill their promises and come back?

"Kelsey," Jane called for her.

Kelsey looked up and met Jane's gaze.

"They'll be back," she repeated, though she sounded unsure.

If Jane wasn't sure, how can Kelsey believe they'll come? The aunt offered her niece a hand. "Come on. It's time to go home."

"Jane?" Kelsey began quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can we stay here for a little bit... alone?"

Jane furrowed her brows at her words. "You want to stay here by yourself with no one to watch you?"

Kelsey shook her head, "I said _we_, not _me."_

Jane's mouth dropped. _That, _right there, showed how much Kelsey had changed. Kelsey normally wanted to go to her room and be alone.

"You want me to stay with you?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah... I am ready, Jane... I am ready... to tell you everything."

The van reluctantly left the godmother and goddaughter alone in the desert by Jane's request. The women sat on the desert ground, opening up as the sun set...

**A/N: Whew! That was a tense scene with Loki and Thor's battle! Next chapter will be the epilogue and the end of Part 1. I cannot confirm when I'll publish part 2, it's still under construction. Now that I am finished with finals, I get to enjoy Winter Break! Hallelujah! I hope you enjoy your Christmas present, and I hope you all are having a great Christmas and New Years.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, ColorGuardianoftheGalaxy, Yugioh13, Christineoftheopera, and antonie . triskova for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Yugioh13, antonie . triskova, hplover1616, Lurking Pheonix or adding this to your favorites.**

**antonie. triskova, hplover1616 for adding this to your alert.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	39. Chapter 38: A New Dawn is Upon Us

**Chapter 38: A New Dawn is Upon Us**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Back in Asgard, everyone was having a victory feast. The Warrior's Three and Sif were telling everyone how they defeated the Destroyer and saved Midguard. The royal family, however, didn't feel like celebrating. They were still mourning over their lost son and brother.

Sif expressed her condolences, acting sincere. She wanted something _bad_ happen to Loki, but death wasn't what she had in mind. She felt sorry for Thor, his sadness made her upset as well. But that's not only reason why she's depressed, the real reason was Thor missing the mortal.

The Warrior's Three moved on fast. Fandral didn't think about the lovely mortals in Midguard, he had two blondes sitting on his lap while eating. Volstagg was stuffing boar in his mouth while laughing at his story. Hogun was quiet at the dinner table, but he was smiling and talking more.

Thor left the banquet to get some fresh air. He was standing by his father, looking at the horizon with him.

"You will be a great king," Odin spoke.

There was an awkward silence between, until Thor said...

"There will never be a wiser king than you, Father. Or a better father... I have so much to learn. I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I shall make you proud."

Odin turned to head back inside, but not before he placed a comforting hand on his eldest, "You already made me proud."

Thor nodded as Odin head back inside. Thor can't go in with them. He wanted to go to a certain place, a place where everything was dear to him was lost. He made it to the broken end of the Rainbow bridge, seeing Heimdall stand guard. He wasn't frozen anymore and was healed by Eir quickly.

"So Earth is lost to us?" Thor asked.

"No," Heimdall replied. "There is always hope."

"Can you see _her?"_

Heimdall chuckled as his eyes set on the planet, "Yes. She and her family are doing just fine..."

**~000~000~000~**

A few months after the event, everything was life changing. The Midguardians took everything they learned and used it in their lifestyle.

Darcy continued loving food and watching the Food Network, but she enjoyed leaving the couch to push Garrett's body to the limit. Thanks to her Abby Lee Miller attitude, Garrett got in the basketball team. His first season turned out to be a great one. He had made lots a new friends from the team, but still getting his ass kicked by Darcy. She was still coaching him on basketball and how to pick up the cheerleaders. Garrett met one preppy girl from physics class, and got her phone number. They weren't dating, but it's a start for Garrett. The basketball coach witnessed Darcy's coaching methods, and he offered her to be his assistant coach. Who would dream to force cute guys to do 100 squats, every Tuesday and Thursday? Darcy was flattered, but she sadly declined. She still had college to finish along with the six college credits.

AJ put away his game controls and comic books away, and started being outgoing. When the kids from school heard about what happened, they all wanted to be AJ's friend even Lenny. They sometimes recreate the event the Destroyer came to Midguard with AJ as Thor. AJ started wearing Thor's helmet to school, but had to put it away because of the _no__ hat_ policy. He was now an Honor student and was in Principle Coleman's list (her good list, not bad). He kept his promise to Thor and started being nice to his sister. He still would hack and snoop through her computer and a journal Kelsey started writing. When his parents' died, he didn't know much about them. So Kelsey and Jane set him down, and the three of them watched home movies and told great stories about Patrick and Wendy. They laughed, they cried, then smiled of all the times they shared.

Speaking of Kelsey, she was opening up more. After her honest talk with Jane, they continued to talk about the happy times with Wendy and Patrick and Alberta, instead of the sad. Still wanting her goddaughter to feel better, Jane sent her to a therapist - who turned out to be Lenny's mother. Awkward moment, right there. Kelsey was happy, but still missed her good friend that pushed her to bloom. She kept the snake fang necklace in her person, until Loki fulfills his promise. She missed training with her Asgardian friends, and still wanted to keep on training. AJ wanted to fight like Thor, as well; so he and Kelsey applied martial arts classes. For the rest of her senior year, Kelsey decided to homeschool. Puente Antiguo High wasn't the school for her, it never was. She had been taking online classes, and helped Jane's research for science.

Jane Foster had found the balance between her god kids and her research with a little help, and it's not from the sponsorship S.H.I.E.L.D provided them. She and her research team had been working together to contact Asgard. They were determined to see their Asgardian friends again.

**~000~000~000~**

**May 2012...**

"I would like to propose a toast..." Jane stood up and clicked her glass of soda with her spoon, catching everyone's attention at the diner.

She; her god children; Erik; Darcy; Garrett and his new girlfriend, Myra, were all dressed formerly at the table. Tonight was a special night for Garrett. He and Myra just graduated Puente Antiguo High, and his basketball team earned a second place trophy this season.

Kelsey was graduating too, but her ceremony wasn't until next month.

"To Garrett's-"

"And Myra," Garrett added, giggling with his new girl, giving each other butterfly kisses. Everyone else at the table exchanged disgusting and awkward glances.

Jane nodded, "Right. To the seniors that are opening a new chapter for their lives. To moving forward."

Everyone clicked each other's glasses, including AJ, he was allowed to drink the big kid's cup once.

"Cheers!" Everyone else from the diner joined in the celebration as well, even if they down know the seniors.

Kelsey took a sip of coke while looking through her phone.

"Hey, Kelse," Darcy began. "Take a selfie with me."

Kelsey hated selfies, she thought they were a waste of time, but for Darcy, she wanted to join in anyway.

"Ooh!" AJ jumped out of his seat and sat on Kelsey's lap, "Put me in the picture, too!" Eventually, everyone except Erik wanted to be in the selfie picture. Erik held Kelsey's phone as everyone was posing and smiling at the camera.

"Ready?" Erik asked. He didn't give them a minute to reply, "Okay! One... Two..." CLICK! Erik handed the phone back to Kelsey, and everyone crowded around Kelsey to see what the photo looked like. She assured everyone that it looked good, and she'll sent the pic on Facebook. They took her word and sat down, except for Darcy. She quietly peered over Kelsey's shoulder to look at the photo. She smiled when she saw herself in the photo, but frowned realizing that she looked like she had gained a couple pounds. Though, she didn't get a good look as Kelsey swiped a couple photos to see a picture of Kelsey and a really hot guy next to her. His eyes were closed, but she's positive his eye color was spot on.

"Who's the hunk?!"

Kelsey jumped and whirled to face Darcy with widened eyes. Everyone else didn't pay them any mind as they continued talking about Garrett's plans for college and his application for an internship.

"Darcy, what-"

"Aww," Darcy cooed sitting back down next to her, "You're blushing!"

Kelsey scoffed, "I am not!"

"From the look of that photo, I would be blushing. Kelsey, you didn't tell me that you had a boy toy in Asgard, like Jane!" Darcy knew this man was too hot to be in her planet, and according to the date of the photo it was taken during Kelsey's stay in Asgard. Darcy didn't need math to figure it out.

"I don't!" Kelsey denied.

"Oh really? Then, who is he, and why didn't you tell that you met a hot god?"

"He is hot, but he's just a friend..." Kelsey's eyes lowered on the phone screen, "A _very_, _very_ good friend."

Darcy looked up at her face, then scoffed, "Yeah, right! When Thor gets back, I am determined to find out." The god's name perked up Jane's attention. She and Kelsey exchange a glance that were filled with joy but sadness. Deep down, they wished their friends from above could join in on the celebration.

At Valentine's Day, a few months ago, Jane was depressed that the love of her life didn't see her. She started to believe that Thor would never keep his promise to her. Since Kelsey and Darcy didn't have a date, they tried to cheer Jane up by watching _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ while eating cookie dough ice cream. She wasn't the only one sad, Kelsey was upset that Loki didn't keep his promise, but she had faith he would come. She prayed every night for him to return.

Their contact was broken, and Kelsey continued to finish her drink. She did one thing that no one expected to do.

"ANOTHER!" She slammed her glass against the floor, earning stunned silence from the people. AJ was about to follow her lead, but Jane grabbed his cup before he could pick it up. Kelsey quickly realized what she had just done. She remembered doing this in Asgard by Volstagg's constant pushing. He told her that breaking glass was not a waste, it was a stress reliever. Kelsey agreed once she did it. But she wasn't in Asgard anymore. She was back in her planet, in a diner with a frustrated owner behind the counter.

She looked up at Jane to see her hands on her hips and giving her a motherly scolding look. She looked to the side to see Izzy giving her the same look and the diners were laughing but continued eating their food.

"I am... so sorry about that," Kelsey apologized to Izzy, standing up from her seat. She ignored the chuckles and snorts from Darcy and AJ. "I am going to clean it up, and you can bill me the glass." She awkwardly averted Izzy's gaze, who didn't say anything, just gave her a cold stare. Kelsey grabbed a couple napkins, cleaning up her nest.

Everyone else watched in astonishment as Kelsey cleaned the broken glass on the ground. Out of all the things they expected Kelsey to do, breaking glass was not one of them.

The silence was broken by Erik's ringing phone. He excused himself and retreated outside to take the call.

**~000~000~000~**

_"Hello."_

"Professor Selvig," Coulson greeted him.

"_I am not a professor anymore, Coulson. You know I recently retired teaching."_

"My apologies, Doctor. Just wanted to be formal."

_"Uh, huh," _Erik replied nonchalantly._ "What can I do for you, Agent?"_

"Well, I called because S.H.I.E.L.D. had came across something... _very_ interesting."

"Oh? _What is it?"_

"I am afraid that is classified, but I will tell you it requires your assistance, since you were involved in the Thor event and all, if you are willing to accept."

There was a long silence on the other line. Erik must be going through his options, thinking of what to do. What seemed like an eternity, Erik responded with curiosity in his tone.

_"Maybe. Does it involve Thor?"_

"I am not sure, but it involves _outside_ of earth. I think we may need his presence as well. Have you and Jane contacted him any?"

_"No. We haven't heard anything from him since the Destroyer incident."_

"Have you _tried _contacting him?"

_"Tried, but no such luck. We started to give up hope, and focused more on the kids."_

Coulson shouldn't asked, but the words escaped his tongue, "How are the kids, how is Kelsey doing?"

"_Um... S-She's fine, about to graduate next month. We're all planning to fly to Florida for the ceremony."_

Coulson smiled, "That's... That's good. She should be proud of herself. I am sure that she is going to do great wonders in college."

Erik chuckled, "_I will tell her you said-"_

"No!" Coulson cut him off, "There's no need..." He cleared his throat, returning to important matters. "So the mission, Doctor, are you willing to come to S.H.I.E.L.D's base and help us out?"

_"Considering the fact that you won't give me specific details, and you said it might involve Thor... Like I said before, maybe."_

Coulson rubbed his temples, tapping his fingers on his desk, "Are you willing to come? Yay or nay, no maybe. Doctor, you are the only help we could think of to help us figure out the object."

"_Object? Outside of earth? Involving Thor? Man, you got me so curious there's no way I could say no."_

Coulson smiled, "Excellent. We will give you the traveling info, and I expect you keep this mission on a down low."

"_W-What? You expect me to keep this from Jane?"_

"No, I don't. I understand Jane's... attachment to Thor, but this mission could be dangerous I do not wish to jeopardize her safety."

_"Agreed, and if this does not involve Thor, I do not want to get her hopes up_."

"Agreed. So I will see you soon and on time."

"Yes."

"Great. I will contact you soon," Coulson hung up.

He ran his fingers through his brown/bald head. He opened his desk drawer to pull out a certain picture that was taken way back in the 90s. It was him with squared glasses and thicker brown hair. He was sitting on the sofa, smiling at the camera as he was holding something. A bundle wrapped in a soft white blanket. A bundle with a pink hat and dark brown hair. A baby girl...

**~000~000~000~**

Outside of earth, outside of Asgard, There was a dark planet, home of the Chitauri - the darkest army of the Nine Realms. Home of the most terrifying alien of all the nine realms, now sitting on his floating big seat - _Thanos._

The Chitauri's leader had a plan - an evil plan - a plan to be the most powerful being in the universe, more than powerful than he already was right now. There were six precious stones scattered across the universe, each held special abilities. Thanos found one in the hands of mortals, and he intended to get it. He wanted to collect all six and have control of all the galaxies. Of course, he required special help.

The warlord sensed a presence in the room, and it wasn't his loyal servant - The Other. Heavy footsteps met the rocky ground. He was here. His special help. The Help didn't say a word. There was no time for small talk. He knew that Thanos called him for a good reason.

"The time has come, _boy_," the warlord stated, turning his throne to face his promising ally. "The tesseract has been found. It is on a little world - a _human_ world. They would wield its power... but not for long. The tesseract shall give me power, and you shall become the king you are born to be."

The Help didn't say a word, he let his teacher and mentor continue.

"You have contained new knowledge of the Nine Realms. You see things that you need to see. You have grown. You have proven yourself great worth and not a waste of my time. You hold promise, no one can uphold." Thanos leaned forward slightly, his fist met the arm of his stony chair, "I see great things in you. Great dark things. The land of Midguard is yours to keep as prize, if you succeed."

"I shall not fail," the Help promised with a hint of cockiness in his tone.

Thanos straightened, bore his light purple eyes against the help's blue-green, "We shall see... We do not wish to witness what happens if you do not fulfill your end of the bargain. Your mission is about to start... but first." His head turned to his servant that was holding a special scepter. "You will require power and an army. With those things, Midguard... belongs to you, and the tesseract shall be mine."

The Other lowered to one knee, presenting the scepter to the Help.

The Help had spent months healing, surviving, learning everything to know about the mortal's realm. He stared at the staff before him, just ready to be mastered. Months ago, he was falling and dying, but someone brought him into the light - the dark, specifically. A deal was made. His path had changed. He craved power - a need to have control. Midguard was a perfect place to contain that control. He have seen the dark, he have seen enemies that needed to be finished - even the weak but great ones.

"_Only one of you can ascend the throne. Both of you are born to be kings..."_

_"Do you really believe I will become king, Father, or are you still planning to give your crown to Thor?"_

_..._

The Help's heart was racing.

...

_"So I am no more than another stolen relic! Locked up here until you might have use of me!"_

_"Why do you twist my words?"_

_"You could've told me from the beginning, why didn't you?!"_

_"TELL ME!"_

_"I wanted only to protect you from the truth."_

_"What?! Because I-I-I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?!" _

_"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

_..._

Thor, another one of his greatest enemies...

...

_"I will not fight you, brother!"_

_"I'm not your brother - I never was."_

_"This is madness!"_

_"Is it madness… Is it? Is it?!" _

_..._

His mind was spinning...

...

"_You are our son, and we your family. You must know that..."_

_..._

His mother's voice faded away into something infuriating...

...

_"A king has to show cruelty and fairness."_

_"What you had done was not fairness, Father, only cruelty!"_

_"Why are you defending a mere mortal? You expressed the same annoyance for those creatures as I do."_

_..._

His head was pounding, and a rage was building. The mortal... The mortal that did a lot of things to him he couldn't explain. It disgusted him.

...

_"Then why a-are you a-asking me to lie for you?!" _

_"Follow my command. I'm royalty - an Asgardian prince - and you're a mere mortal! You must obey me, __you mewling quim__! Do you understand?!"_

"_You're scaring me!"_

...

_"I'm your friend! Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."_

_"It is."_

_"Then prove it. Make me understand."_

_..._

"_Now you see me..."_

_"You mean to tell me that the reason you got all worked up and got in my face was because of... that?! You avoided me, and you wouldn't let anybody touch you is because of that! Are you kidding me?!"_

_..._

His mind was twisting into knots, he was slowly losing his sanity by the voices inside his head.

...

_"I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal!"_

_..._

_"You must really love my dark side."_

_"Your dark side is your temper and your attitude."_

_..._

_"You are a talented liar, brother. You always have been!"_

_..._

_"You will never be King of Asgard! Thor shall take the crown, and have you kneel before him!"_

_..._

_"I could've done it, Father! I could've done it! For YOU! For all of us!"_

_"No, Loki."_

_..._

_How could you do this, brother?! To your family! To Kelsey! She is your friend!"_

_"She was my friend. She bailed our friendship, the moment she committed treason!"_

_"She did not, brother! She wanted to go home!"_

_"She betrayed ME!"_

_"No, she didn't! She cares for you, Loki!"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_..._

His hands reached below the staff and clenched it tightly. At that moment, his will cracked. His darkness, his madness, his evil, his monster took over.

...

_"Mostly everybody loves the heroes... but heroes are not what they used to be anymore, so... a long time ago, I got fascinated with a villain... Villains... They weren't born evil, villains were made. They just need something or someone to give them a big push."_

...

The girl was right about one thing, villains were made. He was no villain, but certain people pushed him. _She _pushed him to become the king he truly destined to be.

The former Asgardian king was dressed in green. His hair had grown to his shoulders, the ends swiftly curled upward. His skin was pale white. His eyes lit up in bright blue, they held a new purpose.

He became a leader, a captain - _her _captain.

Her Captain Hook.

The trickster's white thin lips curled into a malicious smirk.

"Everyone will fall beneath me." He chuckled, "They _will_ _all_ kneel before me..."

...

_"Do you... route for the villains?"_

_"Maybe... Sometimes the villains win."_

_"Sometimes..."_

_..._

**END OF PART I**

**A/N: There it is, folks! The end of Part 1 for WSCASC, and just in time for Christmas. I'm out of school for Winter Break, so I had plenty of time to finish this. Here's the plan I have for Part II will take place two years later. Kelsey has a mission on her own, and she needed her friends help to accomplish it. There will be hard feelings, hatred, revenge, and conflicted emotions between Kelsey/Loki. Can they manage to patch things up before Part III? Will Jane reunite with Thor before Part III? I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, review, favorite, and follow. I'll try to write up Part II, I now have all the time in the world.**


	40. Series II - Prologue

_**When Storms Come and Stars Collide**_  
_**Series II - The Avengers**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything that belongs to Marvel, except for the add or change of plot and OCs.

_**A/N:**_ I already thought of a prologue for Series III, but I forgot to make a prologue for Series II. I honestly didn't know what to write for this, so I used the last tank of creative juices I have at this time. My wifi was down, sorry I didn't post this sooner. Anyway, I'll shut up, and let you guys read. Hope you enjoy.

_**Plot:**_ It has been two years since the family was confronted by the sci-fi chaos. Believing the Asgardian princes aren't coming back as promised, they have no choice but to move on and become normality. Unfortunately, that was short lived as the piece from the family's past comes back to haunt them. Kelsey was forced to drag her brother and friends into an unforgettable adventure that will unlock old secrets that can change the present and future. Little did they know that another piece from Kelsey's past will return, not only to be their nightmare, but their doom.

**Prologue**

_"The tesseract has awakened. It is on another world - a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally know its working as they never will. He is ready to lead us... and our force... our Chitauri will follow. A world will be his. The universe... yours! And the humans, what can they do? They. Will. BURN!"_

_**Year:**_ 2004

The raindrops were banging rapidly at her window. The clouds were covering the lovely stars and moon that originally outshine the Big Apple.  
The girl in her small bedroom could hear the chaos outside mixed with rain, thunderstorms, cars, and people. Mostly people.

Even when Black Friday was over, the people refused to slow down. They wouldn't stop till their satisfied with every purchase they make for either a toy or expensive item on their Christmas list. The word of sales and trends spread like wildfire. No one could pay attention what was really important. What was really at stake.

Luckily for the little girl, her family didn't have to go through with the chaos, only listen. Little did her parents know that she already saw the presents she and her brother were getting for Christmas, locked away safely in the attic.

All she could do now was play a Nancy Drew PC game she received for her birthday - The Haunted Carousel, while practicing her surprise face when she gets the new Nancy Drew Game she wanted - Danger on Deception Island - and a new library card. She were to lie if she said the game, she's currently playing on her computer, was difficult. It wasn't really. The puzzles and traps were easy to figure out. The last game - Ghost Dogs in Moonlake - was scarier and better than this one. For Her Interactive's sake, she hoped the new game will be better, just like Ghost Dogs.

Just as she was about to enter and snoop inside an office, a baby cried.

She groaned, pressing her headset against her ears, but the scary music didn't overpower her brother's cry for comfort.

"AJ! Stop crying!" she pleaded.

"Mum-ma! Mum-ma!" the two-year-old yelled through the door, across the hall. He wanted Mom, and she couldn't blame him.

Abandoning the game, she went outside and called for Mom. The call slowed down as her eyes widened in horror.

Downstairs, a set of luggage was resting by the door. She didn't expect to see them so soon. She thought she wouldn't see the suitcases until next week.

She called for her mom again. This was her last chance. Her last plea for Mom not to go away.

Her brother joined the plea. That's when the idea lit her head. If she used her baby brother as a weapon, then maybe it will convince Mom to stay. Heading straight to her brother's room, she saw somebody already in there, holding baby AJ in his arms. The older gentlemen rocked the baby side to side, hushing AJ to sleep.

"Daddy," the little girl called.

Dad looked over his shoulder, noticing his daughter's distraught presence. He knew that look, and where the look came from.

"Kelsey," her father whispered her name, sitting down on the baby blue lounge chair, continued to hush the child. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

What kind of question was that? Didn't he know that nobody sleeps at eight anymore? This was New York City, a place where no one sleeps. The lights and the music will always be on, energizing your eyes and alerting your brain.

"Where's Mom?" she demanded.

"Kelsey-"

"Where's Mom?!" She demanded louder.

AJ writhed against Dad's hold, murmuring the name, "Mum-ma. Mum-ma. Mum-ma."

Dad shushed his daughter, rocking the child. "Kelsey, keep it down," he scolded her. "You know how difficult it is to put AJ to sleep."

"Mom wasn't supposed to leave till next week. Why is she leaving?"

Dad sighed, placing the child on his lap, looking into his son's blue teary eyes that matched his own. The boy continued to call for his mother in a whisper.

"You understand why, Kelsey," Dad whispered. "We talked about this."

"I know," Kelsey approached him, lightly petting AJ's blonde hair. "But why _now_? Why the rush?"

"Your mom thought it would be best to leave now. The sooner she finishes her business in England, the sooner she comes back here in time for Christmas." His lips twitched into a heartwarming smile. "And spend time with you guys." Patrick placed a kiss on his son's head.

Kelsey noticed how her father was acting. If he said that he was okay with his wife leaving the states, that would be a lie. He was just as upset as his children combined. Kelsey could see the truth hidden in his eyes, they were an exact match of AJ's eyes.

"But snow is outside, Daddy. What if Mom can't make it back? Why can't Nana come over with us? She won't be alone for the holidays."

"Now Kelsey..." Patrick narrowed his eyes, scolding his child, "you know why we can't... Your mother's relationship with Nana... it's complicated."

"Then why does she have to go? Nana and Mom hardly talk. I don't understand!"

"Well..." Patrick scooted AJ slightly, sparing a knee for his daughter. Patrick ushered her to sit on this lap, while warming AJ's back that had a red blanket over it. Kelsey complied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kelsey, your mother..." Patrick began with a pause, before he continued. "She is a _brave_ woman. And she is going need a special kiss before she departs tonight."

Kelsey blinked, confused by her father's words. Mom? Brave? Those words don't mix at all. All Kelsey knew about her mom was that she was a part time babysitter for a neighbor, a nagging queen, a lousy singer, but amazing pianist. Was she brave? No. Nothing she did sway Kelsey otherwise.

"How could Mom be brave?"

Patrick lowered his head, meeting Kelsey's dark brown eyes. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through her wavy ponytail.

"There are many different kinds of bravery. Now I know what you are thinking. Your definition of bravery is what soldiers or firefighters or-or policemen have. The outside bravery. The physical."

"Does Mom have a secret life we don't know about?" Kelsey joked. "Is she Superwoman?"

Patrick blinked, before letting out a chuckle, "No... N-No, she-she is not. Thank God." Patrick cleared, continuing the serious conversation. "But you heard the story of David, right?"

Kelsey nodded, "Mm-hm."

"Think of your mom as the little shepherd boy. He never held a sword before or wore armor that could weigh him down."

"But he defeated Goliath," Kelsey retorted.

"He did," Patrick agreed. "Now how did he defeat Goliath's ten foot body with a simple rock and sling?" Patrick paused, allowing his daughter to answer that one.

"Goliath had a weak spot under all that armor."

Patrick froze, but slowly nodded, "Yeah. His forehead was the weak spot, but... Not quite I have in mind. He was defeated because David had faith in God and love for others."

Kelsey's body tensed up, processing the words carefully. They hit her hard in the chest.

Patrick continued, "He would do anything for his people. God saw something in David, not by the size of his muscles or brains... but it's the size of his heart... Your mother... She is David who faces her own Goliath."

"Is Nana her Goliath?"

Patrick snorted in amusement, "Partially. Nana can be..." He paused to think of a polite word for Nana. "Very judgmental."

Kelsey agreed. She remembered her last contact with Nana. She and Mom argued, involving where Kelsey was going to school. In Nana's words, "_Why can't Kelsey go to an upscale school like I took you and your sister, Wendy?! Public schools are filled with ignorant kids and teachers! It's full of bullies, drugs, alcohol! Do you know the curriculum the public schools are teaching now? Sex ed! No way I want my grandchild to learn about those kind of things! It's ignorant! Ignorant!"_

That was how Kelsey first heard the three lettered word, no grow up should let their child hear. Although, her parents refused to give the definition and forbid her to look it up online.

_"_But mostly, your mother's Goliath is the choices she makes. Every day."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like... spend hours at home working on someone's math homework." He glared at Kelsey briefly. "Or skip date night to take care of your brother." He turned the other way, kissing his son's head. "Fight another mother for a toy at that Black Friday Sale."

Kelsey's face fell, thinking of all the things her mother did for her. She never thought about this in a different light before. Her mind was digging deep, trying to remember if she thanked her mom or not.

"Stay up late, waiting for her husband to come home so she can give him a kiss good night. Or leave the comfort of her own to help a mother accept the fact that her husband can't come back home to give her that kiss goodnight."

The girl sniffled, giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"You are lucky you know. To have people who love you so much. They would do anything to give you a roof over your head, place food on the table, and take the time to give you that kiss good night. Your mother make sacrifices for her family. She would do anything for the ones she love very much."

Patrick leaned against her ear and whispered as if he was telling a secret, "Sometimes... When your mom thinks I am sleeping, she would take out a book and write about them. Sometimes... she looks back at the pages, read them from the beginning... and admire them."

"Mom has a diary?"

"Mm-hm."

"Where does she keep it?"

"Agh..." Patrick pulled away from her ear, resting his head against the chair. "I can't say," he shrugged. "It is not my place to read her thoughts and dreams anyway. But she reads them, every night, and she smiles."

Kelsey couldn't help but let her lips curl into a smile. An exact image of her mother.

"But it gets harder... and harder to close that book."

A squeak from the floor boards indicated that they weren't alone. They gazed at the entrance of AJ's room to see Wendy. She was dressed for Winter, ready to head out with her head held high. The woman couldn't help but admire the sight before her. Her husband snuggling with their children, telling them a bed time story before bed. She feared that she was too late to say good night or give them a kiss.

"And that is why Wendy Foster Roberts is King David," Patrick finished.

Kelsey leaped out of her father's lap, rushing over to Wendy to give her a hug and kiss, "I love you, Mom."

"Oh, sweetie. I love you, too," Wendy whispered, placing a kiss on her daughter's head. No doubt that Kelsey was crying in her mother's white fur jacket, forcing Wendy to cry as well.

Kelsey pulled back, wiping her eyes, "You'll call, right?"

Wendy nodded, "I will send letters, phone calls, emails, anything to communicate you as possible." Wendy kneeled before Kelsey, grasping both arms gently, "Promise that you will be good for Daddy. Take care of AJ."

Kelsey suppressed a groan. The last thing she wanted was to change her brother's diapers and hear him cry every night.

"For me," Wendy added sweetly.

Kelsey nodded, falling into the guilt trap.

Wendy smiled with satisfaction, giving her daughter another kiss, "That's my big girl."

Wendy did the same with her husband and sleeping baby. She expressed all her love before she got in that taxi. Hugs and kisses were made, but no one uttered a good bye.

Little did they know that they would never have the chance to say goodbye again.

**A/N: Here is the prologue for Series II - a year since I published the second series of the book. I had written one for Series I, and had ideas on what to write for the Series III prologue. It was only fair I write one for this series. It's not as long as the last one, I know. But it gives a brief look on Kelsey's parents when they were alive. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	41. Chapter 1: Secrets Can Kill

**Chapter 1: Secrets Can Kill**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

**Setting: 5/16/14**

Jane, AJ, and Darcy were stranded at the airport, waiting. It had been months since she last visited them. Another year was down, only two more years to go. They thought that never happened so fast.

Jane remembered taking her to Culver college at orientation. They both broke down. They didn't want to leave each other. The teen was afraid of going off on her own. She had big dreams, but when they were about to become a reality, she was terrified. Jane encouraged her that she could do anything she sets her mind to. According to her report cards online, she was doing splendidly. All that worry for nothing.

Only one thing to worry about, and that was making sure she arrived safely.

"Would you stop pacing, Jane?!" Darcy cried, rubbing her temples, "You're giving me a migrane!"

Darcy Lewis was currently an intern for Jane Foster, but graduated at Culver last year. During her last year of college, she did help out Jane's niece a little. Giving her a tour, guiding her with the dos and don'ts at the school, attempting to set her up on dates and go to wild parties.

"She should've been here by now!" Jane said, ignoring Darcy's demands.

Jane Foster was doing okay this year. Last year, she was obsessed with tracking down her soulmate. The past two years of researching and experimenting, all came to the same conclusion - nothing. He didn't come back. After he promised he would return for her, he still didn't come. Jane was positive that there's a good explanation for him not coming for her. She couldn't think of a good excuse for me. She was thinking that he would never come back to her. But everyone encouraged her not to lose hope, but Jane's mind - thirty percent of it - said different.

"Culver is only a day away," AJ pointed out, doing his English homework. The boy had grown a bit in the last two years. He was a ten-year-old fifth grader, taller, a littler chubby. He was slowly resembling like his daddy. He may look older, but he still have the love for comics especially his superhero idol. The man who gave him his special helmet to keep.

"I should call her," Jane pulled out her cellphone to do just that.

"She's probably sleeping," Darcy suggested. "Or her phone is turned off at the plane."

"If she doesn't respond, I'll kill her." Jane paused to hear the phone ringing, hoping that her niece would pick up. She groaned when she got her niece's voicemail.

"Kelsey, where are you?! You said that you'll be here at twelve. Call me!" Jane huffed as she hung up.

_"I'm sorry, Jane. I can't call you back, because I'm already here."_

Jane whirled around, startled to see _her_. Her niece. Her smiling, happy niece, who just returned from another year at Culver.

"Kelsey!" the trio didn't hesitate to give the college girl a big hug.

"Missed watching Mystery Diners with you, Kelsey," Darcy commented.

"G-Guys... C-C-Can't breath - AIR!" Kelsey gagged, tapping on Jane's shoulder.

The trio immediately pulled away, leaving the girl some space to breathe.

Jane took a really good look at her grown-up niece.

Kelsey's appearance slightly changed than the last time she saw her on spring break. Her curly brunette hair was trimmed up to her shoulders with layers, and thin bangs straightened across her forehead (covering the small scar on her temple). Her skin contained a healthy glow from the sun. No doubt that she spent some of her Christmas money at a tanning bed.

She was dressed for summer. A cute Forever 21, white tank-top with a few buttons fastened on top; high-waisted, blue jeans shorts; and Nike's tennis shoes.

"You ready for summer, Kelsey?" Darcy asked.

Kelsey nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Good, because I have a lot of plans for us!"

**~000~000~000~**

(Kelsey's POV)

We grabbed a bite to eat at McDonald's. I had the Angus Deluxe, fries, and Minute Maid to drink. Ever since my brother and I started taking martial arts, I decided to end my caffeine addiction to lose weight and reduce my anxiety attacks. I tried the _cut the drinks short_ idea, but that only led me to pour more coke. I had done the _cold turkey_ concept, and it surprisingly worked. After a week of headaches, shaky fingers, and my tingly taste buds craving the fizzy goodness, I managed to not have coke for six months. I feel pretty good about myself. I didn't have the need to go back to the carbonated drinks. The only thing I needed was water and juice.

After we ate, we went back to the glasshouse. It was good to be home sweet home. Two years ago, I dreamed of leaving New Mexico to live in New York again, but after all that's happened, I realized that my home was my family, and I missed them so much.

However, once I stepped inside the house, the welcoming scent wasn't really welcoming.

"Holy shit!" We all covered our noses and mouth to keep ourselves from breathing the stench. Jane was holding her nose with one hand, while protectively covering AJ's face with the other. Darcy used her shirt to cover her nose and mouth. What was that?!

"Jane," I gasped, immediately regretting it. I opened the doors, hoping the natural air would aid my lungs, "Did you kill a rat or..." I paused to cough, "... forgot to take the trash?" Darcy and I waved our arms around, fanning the stench away.

"Kelsey!" I perked up at the sound of my school friend. He appeared from the kitchen, pigging out a carton of Moose Tracks ice cream. "You're back!"

"Hey, Garrett!" I would run and hug him, but I was too occupied by the strange smell in the house.

I took in the man's appearance. He looked the same all dressed in a basketball jersey, black shorts, and grey socks. Although, he developed a thick goatee beard around his lips. That's the only thing different out of place, but it's a good look for him. What I found odd was his facial expression. He didn't seem agitated with the new found smell in the house as we all were.

"Garrett, why aren't you..." I coughed, "gagging?!"

Garrett furrowed his brows in confusion, "Gag? Why would I gag?"

"God, Garrett, where the hell are your shoes?!" Darcy snapped, noticing that he wasn't wearing a pair.

Garrett shrugged, pointing his sneakers by the door, "Right there."

Now I figured out where the stench was coming from. A summer ago while Garrett was temporarily coaching young kids at a basketball camp in high school, Darcy called and warned me about Garrett's newfound problem.

"_He developed a funk," she said. _

During basketball, he had athlete's foot, it later cleared but it developed a stench from the sweat and fungus of his socks and shoes. I didn't take her warning too seriously, until now. Now, I understood what she's talking about. I thought my brother's room was bad, but _this_ was worse! It smelled like a combination of rotten eggs and sweat! Dear Lord, please make it go away!

"Yuck!" AJ commented in a nasal voice. Jane was still holding his nose.

"Garrett, I swear to God if you don't put your shoes back on, I will burn your shoes and your _feet_ along with them!" Jane spat, gasping for breath.

Garrett raised his arms up defensively, "Okay! Okay!" He rushed to our side and placed the shoes back on his feet. After two minutes, the foul smell slowly faded away.

"Praise, Jesus!" Darcy said happily, stepping outside to breath the fresh air again.

Jane left the doors wide open, so we could get use to the air again. She sighed with relief, turning around to face Garrett with a stern look on her face and a hand on her hip. Oh boy. Garrett was in for it now.

"Garrett, in the mere future, when I asked you to keep your shoes - and I mean _really _keep them on, do me a favor-"

"I know. I know," Garrett said, "Don't take off my shoes. The reason why I took them off was because of my medicine for my fungus."

Jane sighed, "Do that in your house. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now be a gentlemen and help Kelsey unload her things," she commanded.

Garrett took my arm and led me outside, "Come on, Kelsey. I want to hear stories from your college life."

I told Garrett everything, while helping him unload the van. He was in the back pushing the luggage towards me, while I was outside, pulling them out. I told him about my awesome roommate this year, Lauren. Nice girl. Animal lover. She's studying to be a veterinarian. We both loved playing Nancy Drew games on the computer and loved to watch Lifetime movies (especially the ones that were based on true stories) and Food Network. Watching Cupcake Wars with her made me feel a bit guilty. That was my thing with Darcy. I felt I betrayed her, but she wasn't in Culver in my second year. She'll get over it. I also told Garrett about my classes for Archeology. I enjoyed learning different cultures and geography. When I was homeschooled, that was the only class other than English I exceled at. Before Spring Break, our class took a trip to Washington DC. It was fun, but unfortunately, we didn't meet the President. Bummer.

"Sounds like you're having a blast there."

I nodded, "So how's your life as a Erik's intern? I didn't know whether I'll see you again or not, knowing how Erik would keep you busy."

Garrett didn't go to college after graduating high school, despite his parents' disappointment. Instead, he spent the fall season coaching young kids basketball with his former teammates at the high school. During Christmas Break, Garrett applied internships across the state, but a few replied. Most of the internships that wrote back involved roaches and ghost hunting - things that Garrett didn't approve. He would've worked for Jane, but he wanted to do something outside of New Mexico, not that I blamed him. Luckily, Erik was home to back him up, offering an internship. Garrett gladly accepted.

I'm happy for Garrett, but the partnership between him and Erik was a bit odd. Every time we asked about what their plans were, they would always shrug off and say something scientific and boring, we didn't want to ask anymore. It was weird. It was like they're hiding something. Allow me to demonstrate.

"So Garrett, what are you and Erik up to?" I asked.

Garrett shrugged, "Nothing big at the moment."

That's exactly what he said last time.

"What's it like working for him?"

He snorted, "You know how he is, Kels. The old man would give me something to do every time. Thank God, he let me travel back so I can see you. He sends his love."

Now I knew something was up. An old friend taught me how to tell if someone was lying or not. Garrett was a prime example of that. Recently, I realized every time he snorted or laughed obnoxiously, he's hiding something.

As much as I wanted to ask more questions, I decided to drop it. I had enough with the science classes. I had done projects, midterms, pop quizzes, listened to long lectures about it. I'm done! I need a breather. Even if I didn't need one, I doubt Garrett would tell me more about his internship. I just wished there wasn't any secrecy.

I nodded, changing the subject, "So what's up between you and Myra?"

Garrett snorted, "Fine."

Another lie.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, we broke up. Dumped her!" he laughed, shaking his head.

I widened my eyes at that bold statement. I didn't know what surprised me more- the breakup in general or Garrett dumping someone and being so damn casual about it.

I know Garrett and Myra's relationship. They would always send each other hearts and their _I love yous_ in text. Butterfly kissed each other and held hands inside and outside of church. Garrett would hang up on me, just so he could have a five minute conversation with her. As rude as it was, I don't care. From what I heard, she was staying at the University at San Diego. A part of me was not surprised about the breakup, but surprised that they lasted this long. Jane, Darcy, and I warned Garrett that long distance relationships don't work out. That would lead to heartbreak. Jane and I learned from experience.

Garrett, apparently, didn't heed our warning. He specifically said, "_True love can overcome anything!"_

"You broke up with her?"

He let out a snort, "Yep."

Liar.

I scoffed, "Garrett. This is me, you're talking to."

Garrett looked down at me with his watery brown eyes. He sighed, turning away from me, "More likely, _she_ is moving on to another black guy in a hockey top."

"Oh..." I climbed inside the van, patting my friend's back with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Garrett."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Kelse. You guys told me this would happen... but..." his voice became hoarse, "She would always be my itsy bitsy lady bug." He sniffled, his nose was clearly running and he's about to cry.

"Aww," I rubbed his back, "I know. I know. I'm sorry. Do you want advice?"

He huffed, "No."

"Too bad. I'm your friend, I'm giving it to you anyway."

He rolled his eyes.

"My therapist says that the best way to overcome things is to face the music instead of acting like it doesn't hurt. Let it out, buddy. Let it all out, and then you'll feel much better."

He sighed, before wiping his runny nose. He looked at me with concerned eyes, "How are you doing?"

Well, that was game changer.

I shrugged, "I'm doing good actually. Last night, I talked with Miss Marcorp. She says that I am coming a long way."

"That's good. I'm glad you're getting the help you need."

"Me too."

A part was happy that my life was sewed back together, but I admit there were times I would be sad about what happened two years ago. How I never saw my old friend again.

_"Face the music. Don't act like it doesn't hurt." _The voice of my therapist spoke, "_Open up."_

I sighed, "Although, I would always miss our friends from above."

Garrett widened his eyes, before looking at the hot sun above us, "That's the first time you brought this up. Every time we talked about Thor to Jane, she would run to another room and ball her eyes out." He groaned, "Damn, I hate it when she's like that."

"Still have your eyes on her, buddy?" I playfully elbowed his shoulder, he chuckled with me.

"A little bit."

I really liked this. Honesty. Even though there were a few secrets, I would always prefer to be out and the open, unlike the private me I was two years ago. I never felt so free before, and it's good.

"I need to know one thing, Garrett."

"Shoot."

"What the hell caused your feet to stink?!"

Garrett let out an irritated groan, burying his face in his hands.

**~000~000~000~**

Once we unload the luggage, we all pitched in and helped unpack my bags. Darcy did little work, for she was acting Commander and Chief while eating a pudding cup.

After three hours of unpacking, we all got to relax... almost. I had to tidy up my room a bit. When Jane said that she was going to leave my room untouched, she wasn't kidding. Cobwebs were formed in my windows. Dust was resting on ceiling fan, the dresser, and my bed posts. Dirt was emerging from my carpet.

Once I cleaned up, Darcy and I watched reruns of _Worst Cooks in America _on demand, sharing a bowl of popcorn. AJ was in the dining room, practicing his Karate for a tournament this weekend. He was dangerously close to the chairs. He probably planned to break with a Karate chop like the movies. Jane came inside the house with mail in her hands.

She nearly jumped when AJ spun kick, his leg hitting the sharp end of the table, falling onto his butt.

"AJ!" She dropped the mail on the kitchen counter and rushed to her godson's aid.

"Shake it off, champ," Darcy offered words of encouragement to the boy, "No pain, no game."

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, inspecting AJ's leg that hit the table.

AJ hopped back onto this feet, "Yes, Jane. I'm fine."

Jane huffed, "It seems like you're the only one here that's accident prone."

"I am not!" AJ argued.

"Mm-hm. Sure. Now why don't you go outside and practice, I can't afford any broken bones and holes on walls."

What AJ said next surprised me.

"Yes, ma'am."

I sat up and whirled around to face the aunt and nephew. Did AJ really said _ma'am?_ It's been forever since he said it. I shouldn't be surprised. AJ was laying off the pranks, opened doors for the ladies, and used mannerisms. I believed he was taking his promise to his idol a bit seriously.

**(Third POV)**

After drinking a half a liter of soda, pudding, ice cream, and popcorn, Darcy needed to pee. She shoved the bowl of popcorn in Kelsey's arms.

"Pause it for me, Kelse. BRB."

"Okay."

Darcy hurried down the hall and did her business. Once she was finished, she headed back to snuggle in the couch with Kelsey, only stopped to see something in Erik's room that caught her eye.

Garrett was there, packing a suitcase in his hand. She furrowed her brows in confusion, curious to know why he would be packing his clothes from Erik's closet. How did he get his clothes in Erik's closet, he showed up this morning.

"Hey, Brad, what's with the bag?" Darcy demanded.

Garrett jumped and whirled around to see Darcy casually leaning against the door frame.

"Jesus Christ, Darcy!" Garrett cried, placing his hand on his chest, catching his breath. "Why do you do that?!"

Darcy smirked, "Ooh! You used the Lord's name in vain. What would your parents' say?"

"Nothing, they are away at a church retreat in Vegas."

"Uh-huh." She slowly approached the nervous boy, who immediately stepped back, blocking her view of her suitcase. Now she knew he was hiding something.

"Whatcha doing, Brad?" she asked sweetly.

"I have to go."

"Go? To the bathroom? I'm done using it. I don't think you need a suitcase for that."

"My flight doesn't take off until nine," Garrett replied.

Darcy furrowed her brows, "Wait, you're really leaving?"

Garrett shrugged with a snort, "I came here to see Kelse. That was the point of coming here."

"You said you weren't leaving till tomorrow."

"Gotta a call from Erik. It's important that I go back now. You know how it is."

"Okay! Why are you being so damn secretive! Does this have to do anything with life and death."

"N-No! No!" Garrett stammered, "I-It's just that Erik needs me, and it's important. I can't lose this internship."

Darcy scoffed, "C'mon, Brad. It's not like he would fire you."

Garrett narrowed his eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, maybe, he would. But surely, he would show you mercy."

"Listen, I don't get why you're being bad cop on me," Garrett turned away, "I didn't do anything. Besides, why do you care? I thought you want me to go."

"True... but I'm sure Kelsey would be disappointed if she wakes up and you're not here."

"I'm not sneaking out, Darcy."

"Then why are you being so nervous?" Her eyes lowered at the suitcase to see something hidden behind Garrett's back. He immediately noticed her stare, and turned to put it in the suitcase and stuffed the clothes on top. "What's that?"

"It's nothing!" Garrett argued, blocking her way as she attempted to reach for it. "Stop, Darcy!"

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it!"

"B-Because!"

"Because why?"

Garrett groaned, "Just cause!"

Darcy pulled away as if she had given up, huffing, "Fine!"

Garrett didn't say anything, knowing her she would never have given up so easily.

"If you don't want to tell me. Fine! But..."

He knew it. There was a catch.

"I guess I will have to tell Jane, and she'll want to know why you're so damn secretive! HEY, JANE!" Darcy rushed out the door, only to get pulled inside by Garrett. She hated to admit it, but his grip was strong. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand. He threw her onto the bed and quickly locked the door.

"What the hell, Brad!" Darcy cried.

Garrett shushed her, "Keep you it down!"

"Tell me what you're hiding, right now!"

Darcy and Garrett narrowed their eyes at each other challengingly.

**~000~000~000~**

**Kelsey's POV**

"Okay, kiddo, time for bed," I said.

After supper, Garrett announced that he's leaving with a suitcase in his hand. I wanted Garrett to stay for a while longer, but he explained to me that Erik needed him. I understood, but interrogated him once more with questions only to get an unsatisfied reply. Whatever. Garrett had a job, and I shouldn't stand in his way. Erik was a nice man, but he can fire you if you're not doing your job. He overcame AJ's puppy face one time, and sent the boy to his room for distracting him in the middle of his and Jane's experiment. That was a proud moment for me.

It was time for bed, and Jane asked me to tuck him in. As much as I wanted to sleep in my own bed, I hate to admit, I do miss my brother.

AJ hopped onto his bed, snuggled himself under the covers.

"Night drink?"

AJ turned his head to see the warm milk stirred with honey, "Check."

"Pajamas?"

AJ analyzed his Spiderman T-Shirt and shorts, "Check."

"Brushed your teeth?"

AJ opened his mouth and pointed inside his mouth, offering me to smell his breath. I leaned forward and breathed against me.

I immediately gagged at his breath, but it wasn't as bad as Garrett's feet, "You did not!"

AJ laughed, clapped his hands, "Gotcha!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. What else do we need?"

"A story," AJ said.

"Okay. What comic-"

"Not tonight, Kelsey."

I raised my brows at him in surprise, "Oh?"

AJ nodded, "I memorized every word and details in those comics. I'm thinking about selling them online."

I widened my eyes, "Why would you do that?"

"So I can have more space for new ones and new superhero movies too."

"Let me give you some financial advice, kid. Don't sell your comics now."

AJ furrowed his brows at him, "Why not?"

"Because by the time you're thirty the value in those comics will double. You'll get probably $400 dollars on each comic."

AJ widened his eyes and his mouth dropped, "Really?!"

I offered him a genuine smile, "Yep. Really."

"Okay, maybe, I won't sell them yet."

"Okay. That's cool." I decided to change the subject. Instead of giving him a story, I'm too tired to think of one anyway, I figured I could wear him out by conversations. Talking exhausted him greatly. "So are you excited about the Karate match?"

"I guess," AJ shrugged, lowering his gaze at me.

"You guess?"

"I mean I am excited, but..."

"But?"

"Well, my last class sucked!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I got my butt kicked by Lenny again?"

That wasn't a surprise. Lenny was twice as big as AJ. However, Lenny wasn't a bully to AJ, but a best friend. They both go to Karate classes together and sit next to each other in the cafeteria and library. I was happy for AJ.

"AJ, he's bigger than you. Don't get discouraged."

"But what if I be up against a guy three _times_ as big as Lenny!"

"Doubt that would happen, but..." A light bulb lit inside my brain. Now I know what story to tell him. "I happened to know a boy, small (like you) was tasked to go up against a giant to save his people... but you probably don't want to hear it."

"Is this the story of Jack and the beanstalk. His mom killed the giant for him by cutting the beanstalk down and screaming out _TIMBEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"_

I stuck my finger inside my ear, feeling it ring from AJ's scream.

"No. Our Dad told me this story when I was five."

His eyes brightened at the mentioned of our dad, "Tell me!"

I smiled, "Okay. A long time ago in B.C. there was a group of people called the Israelites. They were God's chosen people. You see they had a king named King Soul..."

**~000~000~000~**

**THIRD POV**

Meanwhile, Jane was outside AJ's room, listening in on Kelsey being a storyteller (just like her daddy). She heard Kelsey's enthusiasm when she was telling the story of David and Goliath, laughter from AJ. This was a sweet moment between the siblings who once couldn't stand one another.

Jane eventually forced herself to leave them alone to their tale and headed for the kitchen. The atmosphere changed instantly. Once there was joy and happiness turned into fear.

Jane picked up the mail from the counter, went through each one of them, until she came across the one she's looking for. She stared at the letter sadly, knowing that this was going to turn Kelsey's smile upside down.

**A/N: There it is. The first chapter of Part II. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, guest, and Cherry Blossom for reviewing.**

**khaleesi16dragon, Noorxoxo, ChristyReeves, mucasara, CherryBlossoms016, Vengeful Vixen, eldergrayskull, AniStar13, StarlessGalaxies for adding this story to favorites.**

**Viltho, khaleesi16dragon, Noorxoxo, ChristyReeves for adding this story to alerts.**


	42. Chapter 2: Past Comes Back to Life

**Chapter II: The Past Comes Back to Life**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"I got the journal you requested, Erik," Garrett stated proudly, handing the book to the astrophysicist.

"Thanks, Garrett," Erik snatched the journal from him, and scanned through the pages.

Garrett took a moment to look at the screens, listening to the rapid beats through the machines. After months of working with Erik, Garrett still didn't have a clue to what's happening. He just followed Erik's instructions with simple terms - get Erik black coffee; screw a plug in a machine; don't push the big, red button.

A few hours ago, Garrett almost spilled the beans to Darcy about the top secret project that involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. Once upon a time, there was a big ice cube that Erik called a _tesseract_. Erik was tasked to investigate the significance of this odd piece.

Tonight, when Garrett was supposed to have a few days off hanging out with his best friend, Erik called Garrett. Eric said that there's an emergency at S.H.E.I.L.D's headquarters and needed his previous notes, he accidentally left behind, immediately. Garrett didn't come to New Mexico to see the gang, he was also tasked to get Erik's journal. Garrett felt guilty about leaving Kelsey and Jane the way he did, but the world was probably at stake if the cube was used for world domination. That was his theory.

"So..." Garrett began awkwardly, "You said that there's something going on with the ice cube."

Erik groaned, "It's a Tesseract, Garrett! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Garrett shook his head, yawning, "Until I get why they called it that. Why not call it the glowing ice cube?"

Erik huffed, decided not to respond to Garrett's stupidity. He turned away from the computer screens and stepped closer to the machine where the tesseract was kept in place in the center.

"Talk to me, Doctor!"

Garrett jumped at the booming voice of Director Nick Fury. The man was exactly like Garrett's grandfather, but Nick was thinner and had an eye patch over his left eye. Just like his grandfather, Fury had attitude, and he didn't seemed to like Garrett very much. Garrett didn't understand why. He gave the one eye man chocolates as an apology gift for almost knocking everyone out in the whole room with his stinky feet. Nobody got hurt, except some people lost their sense of smell. Garrett hated it, but Director Fury scared him to the core.

"Director," Erik stepped down from the platform to greet the man who hired him to do this job, letting a scientist in a lab coat take over.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," Erik replied. As soon as the scientist poked the cube with a long stick, the tesseract sent an electric shock through the scientist, causing him to pull away instantly.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?!" Fury demanded walking with Erik.

"Not funny at all, Sir," Erik replied. "The tesseract is not only active, she's behaving."

"I wasn't necessarily talking about the tesseract, Doctor," Fury nodded his head at the intern standing by the screens as if the boy was in a day dream. "What the hell are _you_ doing here, Bradley?" Fury turned his attention to the boy.

Garrett turned his head at Fury, smiling sheepishly, "Nice to see you again, Director Fury. I hope you're not mad at me."

"You nearly killed everyone in this room including me!"

"I sent you chocolates!"

"I'm deadly allergic!" Fury snapped.

Garrett raised his hands defensively, "Sorry."

"Don't be too mad at the boy," Erik came to his defensive, "He only came here to give me my notes, hoping that it would relate to the tesseract."

"Well, do your notes have any relation to the tesseract at all, Doctor?"

Erik shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't looked through them, yet."

Fury sighed, turning his head at Garrett, "Well, since you have completed your mission, boy, you should go home and sleep."

Garrett opened his mouth in shock, "B-But I-"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Bradley!" Fury snapped, "I want you to leave."

"I can't do that! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get here from New Mexico and back?! How much coffee and 5 hour energy drinks I drank to stay awake, and how much pee I'm holding right now!"

"I'll have Agent Hill take you to a nearby bush and motel, if you quit your whining," Fury offered.

That perked Garret's interest, he released a loud yawn, stretching his arms up, "Well... If you insist... and it is late." Garrett patted his boss's shoulder, "Night, Erik."

"Call you bright and early," Erik said.

"Later, Director," Garrett replied, exiting the big room.

"Hope not," Fury snapped, glad that he had Agent Hill around to help him with big favors like Garrett. Fury stepped away from Erik to make the call.

Erik was by the screens, waiting for Fury to get back to important business at hand. He had to snort, when he was listening to Fury talking to Agent Hill through radio.

_"_I get the boy harassed you, just take him off the premises, far away from here!... I don't care if you're in the middle of personal matters! Just go to the front and get rid of that boy!" Fury walked back to Erik once the call was finished. He cleared his throat, returning to the important conversation, "So have you tried anything to calm it down? Pulling her plug?"

"I did," Erik responded, "but she would turn herself back on. If she reached peak level-"

"We're prepared for this, Doctor," Fury replied sternly, "Harnessing energy from space."

"But we don't know the harness. My calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference radiation. Nothing harmless so far..." Erik looked down at the screens, "just low levels of gamma radiation."

The cube in the center of the round machine lit up, gaining the men's attention.

Fury turned back to Erik, looking cool and collected, "That can be harmful." Fury then demanded the location of Agent Barton the hawk for S.H.I.E.L.D., the arrow man was nestling above, staring down at the scene before him. Barton was asked by Fury to come down and report.

As the two were busy talking, standing by the tesseract, Erik was pulled a side from an older, blonde woman in a lab coat.

"Doctor," a female scientist called for him, "It's striking again."

Erik stood by her to look at the screens. The cube was radiating off more power than before. Erik clicked keys to try and calm it down, but it only gained more power. The tesseract was glowing brighter and brighter, its energy was causing the whole S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to shake like an earthquake.

Garrett was in the hallway, trying to hold his bladder. He disappointed Fury as the building shook unexpectedly, causing him to stumble onto his knees and made a leak. "Shit!" he cursed.

Meanwhile, the scientists, armed men, Fury, and Barton were all staring at the Cube as it continued to radiate its energy, creating a spiral portal. Then it blasted across the room, the blue spread out like wildfire. Everyone squinted their eyes, not only from the bright light, but noticed that it's creating a silhouette.

The light blasted the whole room, causing everyone to shake once more, until it stopped instantly. Everyone regained their composure and see what happened.

An uninvited guest had arrived at the scene where the Tesseract blasted. He was the silhouette. The dark stranger was kneeling, with his head down. Men with guns slowly approached the man, their guns trained at him.

Slowly, the man lifted his head up. Eyes met a face that held so much mischief with a specter in his hand. It's clear that he's prepared to play a dangerous game.

"Sir!" Fury ended the silence, "Put down the spear!"

The raven-haired man's eyes casted down at his newfound weapon for a split second, before he blasted at his newfound foes...

It's time for a _certain_ God of Mischief to play...

**~000~000~000~**

It's been a few days since Garrett left with his stinky shoes, leaving the house noisy and scented free. Normally, he would barged in the house to greet everyone, but he didn't do it, and that made everyone's routine incomplete.

"He's not coming, Darcy," Jane reminded her, cutting a piece of her waffles and stuffing it in her mouth, "No need to look at the door."

"I caught you doing the same thing," Darcy rebutted. Jane didn't say anything after that.

Kelsey finished her first pancake, moving onto her next one. She looked over at AJ, who was dressed up in his karate suit, no doubt he was practicing late when he should've been in bed. After the story of David and Goliath, AJ was still nervous.

"AJ, you should eat something," she suggested, "Jane made your favorite."

AJ kept playing with this food, staring at it as if it was asparagus.

"I can't think about food, right now," AJ said, jumping from his seat, "My reputation as a karate kid is going down the drain!"

Jane scoffed, "AJ, really, quit being dramatic, and eat your food. It will give you energy."

AJ paused, thinking about Jane's logic, before he sat back down and took a mouthful of waffles, enough that he could choke.

"Hey, easy there _Baloo_," Darcy said with a smirk, "Keep it up and you might become a bowling ball."

"On the plus side, he might be able to knock his opponents down," Kelsey joked, giggling slightly; Jane joined with her.

Just when everyone was having a decent meal, hip-hop music interrupted.

Kelsey furrowed her brows, confused, "Got a new ringtone, Darcy?"

"Nope," Darcy said with an amused smile.

Jane groaned with an annoyance, pulling out her phone, "It's mine."

Kelsey blinked in surprise, "Jane, since when are you into rap?"

"I'm not," Jane stated, pushing buttons on her phone. She got a text message.

"It came with the new phone," AJ explained.

Kelsey nodded, "Oh yeah. You ran your old one over by your van, right?"

_"Darcy_," Jane corrected her, "Ran my old phone over."

"Hey, if you had sewed the big holes in your jacket or least buy a new one, your phone wouldn't have been on the ground for me to run it over."

Jane glared at Darcy, who raised her hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying."

Jane glanced back at her phone, and her frown deepened.

"Everything okay, Jane?" Kelsey asked with concern.

Jane perked up at Kelsey, changing her mood instantly to smiling, "Oh! Y-Yeah, Kelse. I'm fine."

"Who was that?" Darcy asked.

"No one!" Jane blurted out. "No one!" She put her phone away, resumed eating.

"From the look on your face, it didn't look like it was no one," Darcy said, drinking her juice.

"Well, it is, Darcy," Jane insisted, "So stop asking questions."

The room became cold, even if it was ninety degrees outside and hotter inside. Everyone continued eating slowly, but no words were spoken. They only have three hours until AJ has his Karate tournament.

**~000~000~000~**

Everyone traveled to Sante Fe, watching two kids - a boy and a girl currently fighting. Jane, Darcy, and Kelsey were obviously routing for the girl in pig tails, but AJ wasn't cheering at his competition. He was anxious, though he tried to be tough.

"Ajacks."

AJ perked up at the familiar obese twelve year old who was his former bully, "Hey, Lenny. When is your match?"

"Later than I want! I have to stick around and watch small wimps kick and punch, while eating food from the concession stand." Lenny held up a bag of fries in his hand, offering it to AJ, "Fry?"

AJ shook his head, "No thanks."

Lenny scoffed, "Don't tell me you're nervous!"

AJ snorted, "No! What makes you think that?!"

"You're saying no to food."

Lenny had a point, AJ admitted.

The obese kid rested his forearm on AJ's shoulder, while his hands were holding two cheeseburgers and fries, "Chill out, Ajacks. You'll do great! If you can punch me down at the last class, I'm sure you'll do worse with a kid your size."

"But you came back up and kicked me in the gut, knocking _me_ down!"

"Well, duh! I'm bigger than you! Look, after this, Mom and Dad are taking me to Chucke Cheese's to celebrate my big win!"

AJ liked Lenny's cockiness. The kid's match hasn't started, and he already claimed that he won the whole thing.

"So how about we go and have a pizza eating contest? Winner can have the bigger half of the tokens."

"I'll have to ask Jane."

Lenny shrugged, "Okay. But I doubt that she'll mind."

Their conversation was interrupted by the announcer.

"_Andrew Roberts and Oliver Hugo, please head to mat number four. Your match is about to start."_

"You're up, buddy!" Lenny said excitedly.

Kelsey and Jane appeared behind AJ.

"There you are!" Jane said, "We have been looking for you! You're up!"

"J-Jane, I-I can't-"

Kelsey cut him off as she led AJ towards the assigned mat, "You'll be fine, AJ! Just pretend it's practice."

"We're proud of you, no matter what," Jane added, strapping his helmet on his head, and helping him with this red gloves.

As they made it to the mat, AJ removed his shoes and looked up to see Darcy eating a cherry ice pop.

"I got this, AJacks. Make Darcy proud!" Darcy pushed him slightly towards the mat. AJ slowly approached the mat, while looking back at his family with nervous eyes.

"Go kick his ass, AJacks!" Lenny cried, only to receive a scolding from Jane. Lenny was lucky that Jane wasn't his godmother, otherwise he'll be sitting on a table for five minutes with a bar soap in his mouth.

AJ's opponent wasn't nervous as AJ for he was the first to step into the mat in front of his small line. The referee whistled for AJ to come forth.

"Come on, AJ! You can do it!" the family and Lenny supported him. AJ took a deep breath and stepped forward, behind his line.

The referee made hand motions, indicating for the two opponents to bow before the fight. Then, he blew his whistle, "Fight!"

The boys pumped up their feet and move around in circles without taking their eyes off another. AJ received a lot of support from family, Lenny, and Darcy. As much as he appreciated his family and friends, his main focus was on the boy across from him, staring down at him with his steel cold eyes.

"Punch him already, AJacks!" Lenny cried, "You got two minutes on the clock!"

AJ's mind have drifted elsewhere, back to the day - _night _to be exact - where he learned how to fight his former bully. He got the best teacher, better than his Karate instructor. The next day, his teacher and role model gave him advice that led him to be brave... and a bruised jaw and scratches.

_"AJ, I believe in you. Be a man. Show that boy that you are not afraid."_

_"But I am afraid," AJ whispered._

_"You won't be. You will be a new man after this."_

_"Really?"_

_"I promise," The older man patted AJ's shoulder. "Now take a deep breath."_

_AJ inhaled, but held it in. He pleaded his teacher to let him exhale._

_The man laughed and commanded him to let it out. AJ breathed out deeply._

_"Now lift your chin up."_

_AJ did that._

_"Good. Now march over there and say what I told you."_

Thor. AJ missed the big guy so much. He was the best big brother he ever had, even if they weren't _really _related. They were so much alike - strong, determined, a bit hard-headed. AJ wished that he was here. Life was so much better and easier when he was here. Erik wasn't around, Thor could always sleep in his room.

"AJ, watch out!" Before AJ knew it, a solid foot his him square in the face, his whole world turned black.

**~000~000~000~**

"AJ? AJ?"

The boy finally came to, and the first thing he saw were faces standing above him. He widened his eyes and let out a scream in shock as he sat up. Everyone backed away to give AJ space. Regretting his decision to sit up abruptly, AJ was feeling light headed like he was about to pass out again.

"AJ, are you okay?" Kelsey was sitting across from him, staring down at him with light of concern.

AJ rubbed his temples, groaning in pain, he could feel his nose thumping, "Wha... What happened?"

"You got your ass kicked that's what happened," Darcy explained, earning a dark glare from Kelsey and Jane.

"Okay, it's time to wash your mouth," Jane stated sternly.

"Wha- No! I was-" Darcy was about to argue, but Jane didn't want to hear it.

"Stick soap in your mouth!" Jane commanded, pointing at the kitchen nearby. Darcy huffed as she stomped to do just that. AJ now realized where he was at. Home.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Not long... well sort of," Kelsey replied, "We were worried that you might have a concussion, but the paramedics said it was unlikely. You didn't hit your head that hard. Just your nose."

AJ touched his nose and grunted in pain.

"Easy," Jane said, handing him an ice pack.

"Is it broken?" AJ asked with slight panic.

"No, just bruised and a little swollen."

Darcy arrived with a bar of soap in her mouth. She pulled it out to say, "Got a bit of blue across the nasal." She pointed at the area where the bruise was showing.

Jane cleared her throat. Darcy rolled her eyes, "Yes, _mother_." She placed the soap back in her mouth.

Jane looked at her godson and sighed sadly, "My poor nephew." She gave a small peck on his forehead, caressing his blonde hair, "I knew you weren't ready to compete."

"Jane, the kid started two years ago, when do you think he was ready?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know, but we all know how aggressive those boys are - not to mention the girls!"

"C'mon, Jane-"

"No, Kelse, Jane was right," AJ lowered his head in shame, "I was an idiot!"

"You're not stupid!" Jane assured him, "You just weren't ready." The conversation was cut by her phone ringing. She glanced at it and froze, staring at the text message she received.

Kelsey furrowed her brows in concern, "Everything okay, Jane?"

"Uh... Yeah!" Jane gave her a brief smile and a peck on AJ's head, "I... I need to be somewhere."

"Go?" Kelsey asked.

Darcy muffled the same question.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to be somewhere," Jane repeated, grabbing her purse, "It won't take long."

"What about me?" AJ asked, "What about my nose?"

"Kelsey can help you. If you need anything, ask her."

"What?!" Kelsey and AJ cried in unison.

"I'll be right back!" Jane headed for the door, "Behave! Don't let strangers in! Don't set anything on fire!"

"But Jane-" Kelsey was cut off by a slam from the glass door. She couldn't believe what just happened. Jane was up to something, she was in a hurry to leave the glasshouse with her nephew injured. Something was wrong.

**~000~000~000~**

Jane made it to the diner, the place where the sender told her to meet. She looked through the windows to Izzy pouring coffee for her customers at the bar. A small family were seated in one corner, laughing and eating. An elderly couple close to the door, giving each other butterfly kisses. Then, Jane's eyes met one particular woman two tables behind the elderly couple.

She was in her early fifties, red hair, blue eyes, dressed like she was going to a funeral in her long-sleeved, red dress. Not the right choice of clothing to wear in a ninety degree weather.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the diner and slowly approached the woman. The red head stranger was oblivious of the scientist's presence for she was drinking coffee.

"M-Mrs. Gilbert."

The red head woman perked up, finally noticed Jane standing before her, "Oh! Miss Foster! I'm so glad you made it. I-I thought-"

"The sooner I get this over with the sooner you're out of our lives."

Mrs. Gilbert ignored Jane's rude remark, offering a seat across from her. Jane stared at Mrs. Gilbert for a moment, before she hesitantly sat down.

**~000~000~000~**

As soon as Jane left, Darcy took the soap out of her mouth, spitting and rinsing the awful taste, "Eck! I hate it when Jane force me to stuck this in my mouth. Make this as a lesson, kids. Don't curse in front of Jane, right?!"

Kelsey didn't answer, she quickly chased after Jane followed by AJ.

Darcy's mouth became in agape in shock, clearly offended that they left without a word, "Rude!"

Kelsey was jogging to find Jane, surely it didn't take long for her to disappear.

"Where are we going?" AJ demanded, jogging after her. Kelsey ignored him. "Kelsey, c'mon! We can talk and run at the same time!" Kelsey still didn't talk. She was panting for breath, looking around frantically for her aunt.

Kelsey peered through the windows of shops to see if Jane was inside. AJ was copying her, still confused as to what they were doing. However, something stopped them from searching Jane. A familiar black pickup truck parked right in front of them. Kelsey and AJ stared as the driver's window rolled down, revealing a familiar face.

"Garrett?!"

"Surprise!" Garrett said with a smile.

The siblings rushed towards the truck, clearly demanding answers.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsey asked, "I thought you left to help Erik."

"It turns out I wasn't needed that much as I thought."

"Did you just get back?"

Garrett shrugged, "Arrived an hour ago. The food from the plane sucked, so I grabbed tacos."

"Hey, Garrett," AJ greeted him.

Garrett smiled down at the boy, "Hey, Squirt..." He quickly wrinkled his nose, noticing a small bandage across the boy's nose, "What happened to you?"

"None of your bees-wax!" AJ snapped.

Garrett raised his hands up defensively, "Fair enough. Going out for a run or something? You're sweating bullets, Kelsey."

"Maybe," AJ replied for her, "Kelsey ran out as soon as Jane left. They both were in a hurry."

"Jane is in the diner," Garrett replied, "Talking to some lady."

"Who? What lady?" Kelsey asked.

"No clue. She reminded me of that crazy lady from your Nancy Drew games, what was her name again? Professor Hogsmiss? Hocwitch?"

"Hotchkiss."

Garrett snapped his fingers, "That's the one."

"Are they still there?"

"Last time I checked."

"Thanks!" Kelsey hurried towards the diner, ignoring Garrett's question and leaving her brother behind.

"Hey! Don't you want to ride?" Garrett offered Kelsey.

"I want a ride," AJ volunteered.

Garrett looked down at the boy's innocent face.

It didn't take long for Kelsey to arrive at the diner. She spotted Jane, and Garrett was right about one thing, she was with a lady. Red hair, wrinkled face, and dressed like she don't belong in a desert, small town like this. She belonged in high society or a city.

She entered the diner, close enough to hear the two talking.

"Do you want some coffee-" The lady offered.

"No," Jane replied, "No, thank you. I'm not going to stay long."

The lady nodded faintly, "I figured. I assumed that you got the letter-"

"Yes," Jane spat.

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion. Letter? What letter? She approached a nearby table to hear the conversation loud and clear.

"Look, we could've done this over the phone. I don't appreciate you coming here, risking my godchildren seeing you."

"I thought it would be best if we talk about this in person. I demand to know what you're planning to do, regarding my-"

"I can assure you, Mrs. Gilbert. Me and my family want nothing to do with this. We are fine, we are moving past this. The last thing I want is for me and my godchildren to face the past."

Kelsey widened her eyes, recalling the name all too well. Gilbert. The last time she heard the name _Gilbert_ was the name that killed her parents and injured her brother.

The trial of Matthew Gilbert appeared before her eyes...

_The eleven year old was seated beside her grandmother, outside the courtroom. She was grasping her Granny's hand, sobbing._

_"Everything we'll be alright, Kelsey," Grandmother hushed her, while cradling baby AJ. "We will get through this."_

_"I hope he suffers forever in jail! He deserves it!"_

_"Now Kelsey, don't talk like that."_

_"Why shouldn't I?! Why Granny?! Why did he do it, Granny?! Why did he kill Mom and Dad?!" Kelsey rested her head against her grandmother's shoulder, soaking the woman's light blue, lacey sleeve._

_"I don't know," Granny admitted. "Sometimes... People do crazy things... Things that could cost them dearly."_

_"Well he is going to pay! PAY!"_

_Kelsey's screech caused AJ to cry. Granny now have to comfort two kids._

_Luckily for the old lady, the doors opened. Jane and her parents exited the courtroom and approached Kelsey._

_"It's over, Kelsey," Jane assured her. "He's going to jail."_

_"For good?"_

_There was a slight moment of hesitance, until her other grandparents replied._

_"Of course he is, sweetheart."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise," Jane said. "We are going to get through this together, Kelsey."_

_Kelsey knew that recovering the painful truth that her parents were not here wasn't going to be easy, not even close. Ever since the day the cop told the truth..._

_"__I'm so sorry, Miss Roberts. They passed away, before the ambulance got there. I'm so sorry."_

_...Kelsey was suffering anxiety attacks, having trouble breathing. She had to go straight to her pediatrician to get prescription medicine for her panic attacks. She took two pills earlier, during breakfast, but they weren't helping her. In fact, she was light headed from lack of sleep, but scared at the same time._

_Jane sighed, "I think we should get out of here before-"_

_The police and reporters exited the courtroom, causing great deal of commotion, their attention was on the man in cuffs. Kelsey's eyes raised, facing her parents' killer. Mid-twenties, dark curly hair, blue eyes, stitches across his left cheek and a bruise above his right eyebrow. His back was slumped, his head rocked back and forth. He was either depressed, knowing that he was going to prison; or he was still under the influence. Their eyes met and remained contact, until he exited the courthouse._

_He was the face that haunted her nightmares ever since that day._

_The last people who left the courtroom before the Foster/Roberts family were Matthew Gilbert's red-headed mother and older brother. _

Kelsey opened her eyes to see the same red head woman from her flashback. Why was she here? She was supposed to be far away from New Mexico. She thought that she'll never see a Gilbert again.

"I am glad we are coming to an understanding, Miss Foster. I can assure you. You and your family will never see me and my son again."

"Good."

Kelsey had seen and heard enough. She wanted to go home and find the letter that Jane mentioned. As she stood from her chair and turned, her body collided with Izzy, whom was carrying a tray of drinks in one hand. The tray fell from the woman's hand, and the glass drinks collided to the ground in a billion pieces, making a commotion. All eyes were on Kelsey, Izzy was frowning down at the girl with a hand on her hip.

"Kelsey?" Jane realized that she had been followed. She had been caught red handed.

Kelsey pushed past Izzy and exited the diner. It didn't take long for Jane to chase after her. They raced back to the glasshouse. Kelsey was the first to enter the house, ignoring greets and questions of concern from Darcy, AJ, and Garrett.

She needed to find the letter before Jane finds and burns it first. Kelsey checked the trashcan in the kitchen. When no envelope was found, she rushed down the hall to Jane's room, searching through drawers, closet, under the bed.

"Kelsey, wait!" Jane found her godchild in her room, panting for breath, acting nervous. She should be. "I can explain!"

Darcy, Garrett, and AJ joined in, curious to know what happened.

"Where is it?!" Kelsey demanded.

Jane furrowed her brows in confusion, "Where's what?"

"The letter! Mrs. Gilbert mentioned you getting a letter! What was in the letter?!"

"It's nothing-"

"Don't give me that! I know it's not nothing! Tell me what was in that letter, and tell me why that bitch was here!" Darcy and AJ gasped at Kelsey's choice of words.

"Ooh! Kelsey has to eat soap!" AJ cried.

"No kidding!" Darcy agreed.

Kelsey ignored them and continued her threat, "Or I swear to God, I will search the entire house until I find the letter - or do you want me to talk to Gilbert? I'm sure she would be happy to tell me!"

"Kelsey, don't-"

"What is going on, Jane?!" Kelsey demanded angrily, "And you better tell me the truth!"

Jane sighed heavily in defeat, knowing that there's no way out of this. She couldn't use the wait-until-you're-older card anymore. Kelsey wasn't a child. She's nineteen years old about to be twenty.

"Kelsey... sit down." Jane slowly approached her, setting her niece down on the edge of the bed. Kelsey's annoyed face didn't change as she was sitting with her aunt. She wanted answers. Honesty was important to her. There can't be any secrets in the family.

"You remember Mrs. Gilbert," Jane began in statement than question.

"Who's Mrs. Gilbert?" AJ asked curiously, standing by Jane.

Before Jane could answer, Kelsey was the first to bluntly reply, "Oh, AJ, you don't remember, because you had a broken leg at the time. You see, kid, Mrs. Gilbert is a bitch who gave birth to Mom and Dad's killer."

"Kelsey!" Jane scolded her.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it? That drunk bastard killed my parents - killed your sister!"

AJ widened his eyes, clearly taken back by everything that had been said. He didn't know what to say or think.

Jane sighed.

"Why was she here?" Kelsey demanded.

After a moment of silence, Jane finally answered.

"The letter, Kelsey, it explained that Matthew Gilbert... is up for a parole hearing next week."

Kelsey thought the world ended right there. Matt Gilbert? Up for a parole hearing? About to escape jail? She heard it, but she couldn't believe it.

"Matthew... is up for parole?" Kelsey asked for confirmation.

Jane nodded, "Yes. He is."

Kelsey's bottom lip trembled, eyes watered, breathing heaved. She gasped for breath, placing a hand on her chest, "Oh my God."

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Jane quickly regretted asking that. Of course, Kelsey wouldn't be alright. She knew that Kelsey wouldn't take the news well.

"Oh my God! Oh my GOD!" Kelsey was hyperventilating. For the first time in years, she was having an anxiety attack.

**A/N: Just like what the chapter is titled - people from Kelsey's past has come back to life. Her supposed best friend, Loki, and her parents' killer is up for parole. How is Kelsey going to handle the situation of Matthew Gilbert? Is Loki coming after her, after taking over Earth? Review your opinions!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Sparky She-Demon, JediTara, Halie, LilyPotterFan, GhostyGuest for reviewing.**

**LindoNeko, PeaceisGood, Amaya Senju for adding this story to favorites.**

**LindoNeko, Blue Wolf29, PeaceisGood, FutureSailorWilliamson, Mrs. Laufeyson 920 for adding this story to alerts.**


	43. Chapter 3: Every Breath You Take

**Chapter 3: Every Breath You Take**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Hours later, Kelsey finally managed to calm down by breathing through a paper bag. Darcy and Garrett were by Kelsey's side, comforting her.

"It's going to be okay, Kelsey," Garrett assured her.

"Yeah," Darcy agreed with Garrett, couldn't believe she did that, but Kelsey was too important right now, "Just because he's up for parole doesn't mean anything."

Jane was concerned about her wellbeing so she contacted the doctor. Dr. Peterson, the pediatrician, prescribed Kelsey to take Xanax four times a day. The mediacation will make her sleepy, but at least it would effect her panic attacks.

When Jane told Kelsey what the doctor said, Kelsey groaned, burying her face into Garrett's chest. She didn't want to go through with this again. She had taken medication before when her parents died. She stopped taking them at fourteen years old. She thought it would be better. She thought that she wouldn't have to take medications and curl up in her bed like a zombie. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Jane," Kelsey began, "Please... please don't make me take meds again. Please! I'm fine!"

Jane sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I don't know, Kelsey. How do we not know if you're going to have another panic attack."

"I'll be fine," Kelsey assured her, "Just... You're not... Are you going to..."

Jane hushed her, moving Garrett over so Kelsey could lie on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Kelsey."

"You're not going to let him get out of jail, are you?"

Jane didn't reply, she continued to rub her hair, shushing her.

"Are you?!" Kelsey asked louder, her breaths became heaving. Her pulse became louder. She was about to have another panic attack again.

"Kelsey, lets not talk about this. You need rest."

"I don't need rest!" Kelsey pushed Jane off of her, standing up and staring down at her aunt in rage, "That bastard killed my parents! You promised me that he will stay in jail for life!"

"And I also promised you that we don't have to be involve in this nightmare again!"

"We broke that promise, Jane! My nightmare came true! He's getting out!"

"You don't know that," Darcy softly argued.

"I do know that!" Kelsey snapped, gasping at every word, "The parole board obviously don't know anything about justice!"

"Kelsey, enough!" Jane raised her tone to match Kelsey's, "Justice has already been served! Matthew has served time in jail, and from what I heard from Mrs. Gilbert, he was rehabilitated and sorry for what he did."

"Sorry isn't going to bring my parents back! Sorry isn't going to change what happened!"

"You're right about that, but we can't go back to the dark place, Kelsey. Don't you want to move on?"

"Of course I do," Kelsey replied, "I'll be happy to move on if Matthew stays in jail!" She stomped back to her room, ignored Jane's pleas to come back, then slammed the door shut. She collapsed onto her bed, weeping on her pillow. Why do these things keep happening to her? Why can't she be happy for a change?

**~000~000~000~**

It's been days or weeks since that bombshell have been dropped. Kelsey didn't know how long she had become a zombie, nor cared. She had no choice but to take medicine again. Now she was drugged up and curled up in bed in the dark. The family urged her to get up and eat breakfast. Kelsey declined. She wasn't hungry, just want to sleep.

Jane invited her psychiatrist to come in and help Kelsey, but the girl didn't want visitors. She wanted to be left alone. She ignored the good doctor's questions and advice, until Miss Marcorp gave up.

Another knock was made, only this time, AJ was there with a comic book in his hand, "Hey, Kelse?"

"Go away," Kelsey demanded softly.

"Can you read me a story?"

"No."

"Please!" AJ begged.

"I said NO, AJ!" Kelsey roared, snapping at the kid. AJ took a step back, feeling a bit scared of this new Kelsey. He hated it. He missed the girl who would yell at him for pulling a prank, always be the best narrator when it came to reading his stories, smiled when something good came along. Now. She was becoming Grumpy from Snow White.

"Jane, AJ is bothering me!" Kelsey tattled.

AJ groaned, "Fine, I'll go! Jerk!" AJ exited the room with a slam.

Kelsey moaned, the noise irritated her. She buried her head underneath her pillow and body underneath the covers. It was hot in her room. She was all sweaty head to toe. The darkness in her room paled her. Dark circles were around her eyes. The medicine was making her drowsy. She had been sleeping all day, and up all night. That's the time when she managed to get out of bed and get a midnight snack while the others were asleep. She couldn't go outside, she couldn't jog or take self defense classes with AJ, or watch TV with Darcy. Her whole world was falling apart. It appeared that she can't take a break. All she could do was lay there, staring at the family picture next to her.

During her time in bed, when she wanted to do something, she would write her journal to her parents, saying outraged she was about the parole hearing.

Tears stained her cheeks and pillows. She had the strength to reach out and touch the glass of the picture, her mother's smiling face, "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry you didn't get the justice you deserved..."

**~000~000~000~**

"This is ridiculous!" Jane cried in the living room. There was a family meeting involving Kelsey, about how they can help her. So far all the ideas didn't work. They sent AJ in to receive a bed time story, but Kelsey snapped and laid back in bed. They were out of options.

"Why couldn't we send a letter to the parole, demanding that Matthew shouldn't get out of jail," Darcy suggested.

Jane shook her head, "No. I promised Mrs. Gilbert that I won't get involved. Besides, Patrick and Wendy didn't want to have a never ending battle under their name. They would want peace..." She sighed, "I just wish Kelsey could understand.

"We could just tell her that he's not going to prison."

"No!" Jane raised her hand up to silence more of Darcy's stupid ideas, "I can't lie to her. She would hate me more than she already is."

"She doesn't hate you," Garrett assured her.

Jane scoffed, "Appreciate the comfort, Garrett."

"No, Garrett is right," AJ agreed, "Kelsey may be down, but eventually she'll walk outside again."

"But how long do we have to wait, until she does?!" Darcy demanded, "I miss my TV buddy!"

Jane's eyes brightened, snapping her fingers when an idea hit her head, "Hey! That gives me an idea." She pulled out a phone, "Quick! What's Lauren's number?"

"Lauren?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, Kelsey's friend at Culver. Maybe talking to her, might lift Kelsey's spirts."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be her friend at Culver," Darcy argued.

"You graduated," Garrett pointed out, "You don't count."

"Oh, shut up!" Darcy snapped, "No one wants to hear your input!"

"No one wants to hear you gripe, you parasite!" he spat.

Darcy raised her brows at Garrett, taken back by Garret's choice of insults. Never had he referred to her as a parasite before. That's so out of character for him. Before Darcy could ask...

"Shut up!" AJ cried, "I thought we're over this!"

"Well, we thought Kelsey could get over _this_," Darcy said, "But I guess we're wrong." She turned to Garrett, who was gazing her down, tilting his head to the side, analyzing her like she was his prey. She was beginning to get creeped out by the teen, "What are you staring at?!"

Having enough of the bickering, Jane walked away, heading to Kelsey's room. She didn't bother knocking, because every time she did that, Kelsey wouldn't reply anymore. She barged inside, disrupting Kelsey's sleep.

"Kelsey!"

The girl groaned, turning her body away from Jane, "Ugh!"

Jane rolled her eyes, looking at the curtains, realizing that they were closed. There's no light in this room. It needed to be fixed immediately. She jerked the curtains opened, pulling the blinds up, giving the room sunshine, blinding Kelsey like a vampire.

She screeched, pulling the covers over her head, "What are you doing?!"

Jane pulled the covers off of Kelsey, who resisted, "Kelsey, I think it's time for social interaction."

"Go away!" Kelsey pleaded.

"Here!" Jane forced the phone in her hand, "Dial Lauren's number, and talk to her."

"Why?" Kelsey asked.

Jane huffed, there's no way she could get through to Kelsey easily, "Because... You miss your friend, and I'm sure Lauren misses you."

"She's interning at an animal clinic in Africa, right now," Kelsey grumbled.

"So? I'm sure she has free time! Go on! Call her!"

Kelsey sat up from her bed with a groan, stretching her sore muscles from not moving as much as she's used to. She dialed Lauren's number, but didn't pressed send.

Jane looked at her with anticipation, "What are you waiting for?"

Kelsey stared at the phone for a couple seconds, before she turned off the phone, set it down on her nightstand.

Jane scoffed, "Okay, now you are being ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous?" Kelsey argued.

"Yes!" Jane snapped, "Look at you, Kelsey! You haven't been outside for once, and I'm sick of it!"

"Here's what is_ ridiculous, _Jane," Kelsey spat, ignoring what Jane said, "The fact that my parents' killer is leaving prison, and no one is doing anything about it. He killed your sister, Jane!"

"Don't you think I'm okay with all this?!" Jane demanded, "Do you think that I would want to put that bastard in his place? Let him rot in the cell for taking two lives from his bad choice of drink?!"

"Well, why didn't you?!" Kelsey hissed, casting an angry eye at her aunt.

"Because if I do that, then I would be making a fire that does not need to be lit! A never ending battle that could hurt other people I care about! That's not what your parents would want! Granny wouldn't want that for you or your brother!"

Kelsey's frown deepened like an angry cat, "How dare you put words in my family's mouth."

"It's the truth, Kelsey. I know them longer than you would ever know them."

"SHUT UP!" Kelsey cried, pulling the covers over her head.

Jane didn't let her have it. She yanked the covers back, straddling Kelsey's waist, pinning her wrists against the pillows. Kelsey put up a fight, but covers wouldn't do wonders for her sweaty legs.

"No, you shut up, Kelsey! We are not going to discuss this anymore! You are going to grow the hell up! You are going to accept that this is how it's going to be. We are not going to through with this drama again! Your brother isn't going to go through with this again!" Jane released one of Kelsey's wrists, but cupped her face, pressing her fingers against her jaw, making Kelsey whimper in pain, "Do you hear me?"

Kelsey slapped Jane's hand off with her free hand, "Get off."

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes! I understand you, now get off!"

Jane had enough with Kelsey's attitude, so she decided to leave Kelsey be.. for now. "Fine," she hopped off of Kelsey's, opening the bedroom door.

"Could you pull the blinds down?" Kelsey asked.

Jane stared at the window, then turned to Kelsey, "Nope."

Kelsey groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

"If you want them down, get up and pull them down yourself; and if you do get up, you should join the family for supper. We're having pizza."

Kelsey didn't reply, just continued to lie there with her back facing Jane.

Jane sighed, knowing that's how far she could go with Kelsey, "If you change your mind, we'll be at the table." She closed the door, giving Kelsey another opportunity to break down into tears.

"_How dare she?!" _Kelsey mentally cried angrily, "_How dare she said that I don't know my parents and Granny?! They would want justice! This is an outrage... If I had a choice, I would..." _That's when it hit her. Kelsey did have a choice. She's nineteen years old. She's an adult. Nobody was going to make her choices for her. She can marched in the parole board and demand that Matthew Gilbert should stay in prison.

"_If you can't do anything, Jane, then I will..."_

**~000~000~000~**

"There is a war coming, Agent Coulson," Director Fury stated, exiting the room where he had a meeting with the World Security Council. He strutted forward with his chin up and hands folded behind his back.

"I am aware, Director," the man in black replied, following right beside him. The approached the area filled with hard working navy-clad agents on computers. The two approached one, moving an agent out of the way. "We are currently sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops - if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

"Good. Has the team united."

"We are picking them up, right now, Sir."

"And that annoying fool?"

"Back in New Mexico where he belongs."

"Excellent," Fury was relieved to hear that Garrett was no longer welcomed in his presence. "Now what do we know about... our attacker?" Fury typed in the footage when the former prince of Asgard attacked S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters.

"Let's state the obvious, he brainwashed a few agents inclusing Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton. He's from another planet called Asgard. A tricky man. He currently possessed the tesseract."

"And it's up to _us_ to claim the tesseract."

"And rescue the victims as well," Coulson added.

Fury sighed, "Tesseract first then victims."

Coulson tried to hold back his tongue, but couldn't, "With all due your respect, Sir, one of them is a close friend."

"Coulson, I know that you play cards with Barton, but you should know the world is at stake when that psycho possessed the most powerful object in the universe."

"I'm well aware, but I wasn't referring to Barton."

"Oh?" Fury raised a brow, turning his head towards Coulson's direction, "And who are you talking about?"

"Dr. Selvig... I met him at New Mexico when the Mjolnir crashed and the Destroyer attacked the town."

"And you two became close friends?"

"Yes, but that's not all."

"I bet. A big guy who called himself a god fell from the sky and attacked our men to possess a hammer."

"Yes. I was hoping to contact him to be apart of this team we put together."

"And?"

"Contacting him is impossible. He is back where he belongs in Asgard."

"Good."

Coulson blinked, "Sir, I believe Thor can-"

"We don't need another alien craze man in this planet, handling one crazy punk is enough!"

Coulson closed his eyes, reluctantly nodded in defeat, "Yes, Sir." He opened his eyes, and the video of the attack uploaded. It played, until they got a closer look at the perpetrator's face. Coulson raised his brows in disbelief, pressing the spacebar, pausing the video.

Fury glared at Coulson, trying to read what he was thinking, "What's on your mind, Coulson?"

"I know him."

"What?"

"I know him."

"You met this guy?" Fury pointed at the image of the God of Mischief's craze face zapping at a nearby agent with a scepter.

"Not in person, but..." Coulson pulled out his phone, accessing his photo box. He turned the phone around, revealing an image of the same attacker only smiling normal with his eyes almost shut, and his arm was around a certain brunette. "She does."

Fury's face almost paled as he stared at the photo in disbelief. He grabbed the phone to take a better look, "Coulson, this can't be... It's not-"

"No. It's not. That is Kelsey Roberts. The night when Thor came to town, she was sucked into his planet for weeks. This is a picture of the two of them."

"Roberts? So she must be-"

"That's right," Coulson nodded.

Fury leaned back in his chair, continued to stare at the photo. Couldn't believe that this girl had an resemblance of another woman; and this girl was laughing and smiling with a terrorist.

"We need to contact her."

Coulson snatched the phone from him, "What? No!"

"And why not? That kid could be the key into that guy's head!"

"I can't drag her into this! It's too risky! She can't be involved."

"Are you willing to risk the planet for her?"

"Not just her. She has a brother, friends - Jane Foster is her aunt. I need to keep them all safe."

"We will locate the whole family to a different country... but her."

"She's just a child, Director."

"Well, this child is friends with the trickster, and if they are still friends then maybe she could be a big help."

Coulson regretted opening his big mouth. He made a pledge to protect Kelsey and her family, not drag her into the upcoming war.

"You can't do this, Director!"

"I can, and I will!" Director snapped. "If this punk plays with our weapon, then we will play with his. Kelsey Roberts is coming with us to find this sick son of the bitch." He leaned in, leveling his eyes at Coulson's with dark determination. "Once... and for all!" He shoved Coulson out of his way, exiting the room. Coulson allowed the agent to return to his work. He leaned his back against the rail, looking back at his picture of Kelsey.

"I'm so sorry, Kelsey... I'm so sorry."

**~000~000~000~**

It was midnight at the glasshouse, and Kelsey was dressed in black shorts a white Mickey Mouse tank top and a thin Culver University jacket. Her hair was groomed clean, up in a high ponytail. She showered off her sweat, rinsed off her macaroni salad breath, and applied Dove deodorant on her armpits and underneath her breasts. Sweat will be trying to stink on both areas.

It's going to be cold tonight, so she put on Aero sweatpants over her shorts. She will remove them once she gets on flight to New York. Thank goodness for saving birthday, Christmas, and Easter money to get on board. If she spent it on every day tanning beds and buying juice from vending machines, she would be poor.

Her plan was simple. Fly to New York, stop the parole board from freeing Matthew, then everybody will live happily ever after... almost everyone. Matthew will still rot in jail for the rest of his days.

She didn't want Jane to put up another set of missing posters, so she have written a note for her to assure her that she's a grown up woman making her own decisions.

Right when she unzipped her bag, her cellphone rang her Kelly Clarkson ringtone. Her all time favorite song as a child...

_"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And breakaway..."_

Kelsey was confused. Who would call her this late at night? Kelsey got an idea. It was probably Lauren, enjoying her summer vacation with animals in Africa. She supposed that Lauren didn't realize the different times zones were from Africa to America. On the plus side, at least she didn't call at 3:00AM. But Kelsey didn't think it was Lauren, because her curly hair friend would've appeared as her Caller ID.

_"Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk_  
_Take a chance_  
_Make a change_  
_And break-"_

Kelsey didn't mean to, but she accidentally pressed the talk button. It was too late now. She might as well say the greeting.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, static noises screeched Kelsey's ear, causing her to pull away. That's not the only thing that's weird. Her phone was acting up. Numbers and letters scanned through the screen, until it flashed back to black.

"_Listen carefully," _the deep voice demanded.

Before Kelsey could demand who the creep was calling her, another voice interrupted her. It was a recording voice of a woman talking.

_"The Hydra Operation has been terminated. Send the Hellcarrier now."_

_"Do you know who that is, Kelsey?" Th_e voice asked.

_"There are more hidden down south. We are going to need back up."_

_"We have been keeping it confidential for so long," _The deep anonymous voice replied.

Kelsey listened to the woman's voice intently.

_"I'm driving downtown of the city. I think I'm being followed-followed-followed-foll-loooowed," _The recorded ended with a click.

"Who is this?" Kelsey demanded.

"_You know her by a different name..." _The disguised voice paused, giving Kelsey the suspense, until he decided to spill the name out loud...

...

...

_"Wendy Roberts."_

"Mom?!" Kelsey asked in disbelief. No way. There's no way her mother's voice was in the recording. Was this some kind of joke? "Matthew, is this you?! Listen you sick son of a bitch! I am going to New York to KICK YOUR ASS! If-"

_"You are needed by the secret agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D... urgently. Everything you know about your parents death is a lie..."_

"S.H.I.E.L.D?! What are you talking about? Who are you?!" Kelsey demanded louder than she wanted.

"_The silent spy awaits..."_

The voice ended. Her phone beeped more numbers and random letters, then her phone shut off. Kelsey stared at her phone with wide eyes, didn't really process what just happened.

Her mother. S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra. Lies! This was all too much for Kelsey.

"W-What?!" She dropped her phone onto the ground, letting it's battery pop out of the case.

_"_Kelsey?"

The teenager let out a gasp and turned around, facing sleeping Darcy with her frog pajama pants and a huge kitty T-shirt. She leaned against the door, letting out a yawn.

"What are you doing?"

Kelsey didn't know what to say, she was still speechless about what just occurred in her phone. Was this a dream? Did something else happened to her parents that was kept hidden from her? Was Matthew Gilbert responsible for their death? He has to be! There's no way that call could be correct!

**~000~000~000~**

Garrett was sound asleep on the couch with the TV left on. He was watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air, until he dozed off a bag of Doritos in his hand. He snored lightly with one hand on the chips while the other was hanging off the couch. His legs were crossed in a comfortable position. He was at peace. Dreaming about becoming Will Smith, until a knock interrupted his dream.

He fell off the couch with a yelp, spilling his chips everywhere.

"Damn!" Garrett cursed, smashing his chips with his knees and hands. He sat up from the ground, glaring at the door. He grumbled standing up from the couch.

"Mom and Dad are done gambling already?" He was about to approach the door, but realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Only his polka dot boxers. He quickly grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his body, before stumbling towards the door. He opened it up, relieved to see his best friend and not his parents. His mama would've killed him if she caught him in bed only in his underwear, raised the electric bill, and made a mess on the floor.

"Oh, Kelsey, it's you." He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "What are you doing out here - I-I mean not that I'm not happy that you're out of bed, but..." He trailed off to see that she had a teal roller suitcase beside her. He raised his eyes at her, his mind clicked.

"Oh, hell no!"

Kelsey furrowed her brows, blinked, taken back by his reaction, "You didn't know what I was going to say!"

"You're going to New York to stop them from releasing Gilbert."

"Actually..." Much to Garret's dismay, Kelsey wasn't alone. Darcy stepped into his view all dressed up in skinny jeans, a tight grey Bookworm T-shirt, a purple jacket, with glasses as her accessory. "_We _are going to New York."

Garrett glared at Darcy, then at Kelsey, "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"We need a truck," Kelsey stated.

"What's wrong with the van?!"

"It will wake the residents," Darcy replied slowly as if she was talking to a fifth grader, "Duh!"

"Well, forget it! Count me out! I don't want to get in line for execution by Jane!"

The girls chuckled slightly, confusing Garrett.

"I don't think you understand, Bradly," Darcy began with a mischievous smirk, "We didn't _ask_ for the truck."

Garrett furrowed his brows, leaning against the doorway, totally lost, "Then what are you-"

"Grab him!" Kelsey cried.

Before Garrett could react, a bag was over his head and rope was wrapped around his arms and body.

"Hey! What the- What the fuck are you do- whoa!" He tumbled onto the ground by Darcy. Kelsey grabbed his upper half, while Darcy grabbed his lower half (much to her dismay).

"Let's move," Kelsey stated.

"Why can't I take the upper half?" Darcy asked, "His feet stink!"

"And I'm going to knock you out if you don't let me go!" Garrett demanded.

"Forget it, Garrett. I need your help, whether you like it or not!"

It's official. The most embarrassing moment in his life. Garrett Bradley has been kidnapped by crazy girls. What could be more aggravating than this?

**~000~000~000~**

**[A/N: Listen to 'Every Breath You Take' by Sting &amp; The Police. I thought about this song while writing this part of the chapter. It's certainly accurate when it comes to a certain god having a _deadly_ obsession... Back to the story]**

Parked ten feet from Garrett's house, two men in suits and sunglasses were in their blended midnight car, watching the truck drive off. Before the kids could get in the vehicle. They have taken an opportune moment for pictures. They snapped shots at Kelsey and Darcy pushing Garret into the truck. Darcy ran to the driver's side, while Kelsey took the passenger's side. The lens stayed focused on the girl in black and white.

The driver held up the phone, speaking to his boss, "She is on the move, Sir. It appears that she has made unexpected plans."

_"Is she alone?"_

_"_No, only two of her friends are with her. A black boy and a bookworm girl," The passenger placed the camera down, removing his shades. His revealed to be artificial bright blue, same color as his partner.

**~000~000~000~**

On the other line, the tall man in green with a sharp scepter in his hand was staring at the computer screen, watching images of the kids upload. He stared down at the girl who had caused him so much trouble in the past. Her black orbs were looking around the area to make sure no witnesses were around, before placing her tied up friend in his own truck. How adorable. She just committed another crime. One was for treason, and now she was charged for kidnapping an innocent civilian. Would she be in for a surprise when he will become her main obstacle. What was she up to? He had no idea. But he knew that it was important if Kelsey couldn't leave the town till morning.

"Excellent work, gentleman. Depart the pathetic town and follow them. Make sure that you have surveillance on her at all times."

"Copy that, your highness."

Their captain slammed the flip phone shut. His eyes never left Kelsey's dark ones. His smile crooked into a smirk as if he was up for more mischief.

He knew she was leaving New Mexico, and knew where she was going. He pressed the spacebar, playing a recording of the young adults' voices.

_"You didn't know what I was going to say!"_

_"You're going to New York to stop them from releasing Gilbert."_

_"Actually... We're going to New York to stop Gilbert."_

Gilbert? Who exactly was Gilbert? He will learn that name in time. However, he recalled New York to be Kelsey's birth home. The way she was dressed, she wanted to blend in the dark, not wanting anyone to know that she's awake and leaving the place. He applaud for her skills, but it's a shame that he have to halt her plans for a bit. Gilbert will be the least of her worries.

He smirked yet again. Everything was coming together exactly as he wanted. Oh yes, he'd get her planet, then her, his brother, Odin, any man or woman who dare oppose him- then finish by claiming all nine realms. Nothing would stop him this time. Not even the team that Barton mentioned S.H.I.E.L.D. was putting together.

"My dear Miss_ Roberts_," her name slipped through his silver tongue. Saying her name was like a hiss from a live snake. "You and I have some unfinished business." He grinned, letting out a breathless laugh, running his thumb across Kelsey's cheek. To anyone else it may look like he was looking at a picture of a sweetheart and wishing it was her real face he was caressing instead of an image. "Now is not the time for our reunion, but you mustn't worry..."

In reality, it was about the creepiest thing he could possibly do. His fingers twitched for a moment, as if wanting to wrap around the girl's throat, like the Destroyer almost burned her to death at New Mexico. It almost burned her town including herself and her family, but it's main task was to destroy Thor.

The thought of his plan two years ago foiled by his older brother drove him mad.

"I'll be watching you," he whispered to the picture.

He lifted up his scepter, zapping the computer, destroying its contents. He retreated down the halls to meet up with his newfound accomplices. The brainwashed Dr. Selvig and S.H.I.E.L.D's archer, Agent Barton.

**A/N: Kelsey is dragging her friends along in her crazy ride. What she doesn't know is how much crazier the ride will become. Fury is after her, Coulson is protecting her, Loki has plans for her, the anonymous caller has spilt a secret about Kelsey's mother. Was the caller telling the truth? Was what happened to Kelsey's parents death turned out to be a lie? Can Kelsey succeed in putting away Matthew Gilbert? When is the gang meeting the Avengers? More to come in the future chapters...**

**Thank you: **

**Murphy's-girl69, MissyMockingjay, TwilightNinja00, hippogriff203 for adding this story to favorites.**

**Murphy's-girl69, Nyx2000, TwilightNinja00, hippogriff203, chyanne200 for adding this story to alerts.**

**grapejuice101 and NecroPriestess for reviewing the last chapter.**

**This story has achieved 100 reviews, 106 followers, and 93 favorites! Thank you all so much for taking the time and giving this story a chance. I'm glad you like it so far, and with the Avengers in play, this story will get better. Love you all and have a pleasant day!**


	44. Chapter 4: The Runaways

**Chapter 4: The Runaways**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

_Everything you know about your parents' death is a lie... The silent spy awaits..."_

The silent spy. Who was that exactly? Kelsey couldn't get the conversation out of her head. Who was the mysterious caller? What did he know about his mother?

As she stared at the gibbous moon, her mind drifted back a few weeks before her parents' death...

_Flashback..._

_The girl in a high ponytail was resting on her bed, reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone, listening to her mom playing the piano downstairs, intently._

_She was reading about Harry Potter about to get killed in a qudditch match. Her mind told her to keep going, but her throat was dry from thirst. Right when she finished the chapter, the phone was ringing downstairs, interrupting Mom's song on the piano._

_Kelsey sighed, feeling her throat all scratchy from reading out loud. She decided to end the story... for now. She exited the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She should've brought headphones with her, because the phone ringing and AJ crying annoyed her. She opened the fridge and fixed herself a glass of Sunny D, then she heard her mom answering the phone._

_"Hello," Her mother greeted. A moment of silence. "Why did you call here? You know this line isn't secured..."_

_Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion. From the sound her mom's voice she sounded scared. Her mom entered the kitchen. They two made brief contact. Her mom looked down at her daughter, surprised that she was in here. The mother's eyes went straight to the phone, swiftly turned and whispered, "No, stop, I'll call you." She hung up. Before Kelsey could ask who was on the phone, her mother left._

_Kelsey didn't realize how important the call was, but didn't care at the time. She continued to drink her juice, before reading another chapter of Harry Potter..._

REALITY...

"We're here."

Kelsey was pulled out of her flashback as Darcy parked at the packed parking lot near the airport. To think they lived in a small town, there should hardly be cars around. It took Darcy nearly twenty minutes to find a decent parking space that won't earn a ticket.

Garrett finally calmed down and _enjoyed_ the ride in the middle. After riding for about an hour, he was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep now. He was dragged into helping Kelsey get to New York. The airport better have a coffee machine and a package of 5 Hour Energy drinks: EXTRA STRENGTH, strawberry-watermelon flavor.

"Kelsey, are you sure you want to do this?" Garrett asked with a yawn.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and exited the truck with a loud slam, making Garrett bolt wide awake.

Darcy sighed, "When a girl makes up her mind, it's final." She exited the truck as well, before glaring at Garrett, "If you get any ideas, Bradley... we may have to kill ya."

Garrett scoffed, "Ha. Ha. Whatever!" He slid near the passenger door and out the truck. The gently closed the door.

"We better hurry. There's no telling what kind of line we have," Kelsey said, before leading the pack inside the airport, rolling her suitcase. Garrett and Darcy followed right behind her.

"Here, Brad," Darcy tossed her handbag to him, "Be a gentleman for once and help a lady out."

"What lady?" Garrett asked, "The only lady I see is the one walking in front of me."

Darcy punched Garrett's arm, earing a yelp in pain from him as he dropped her bag. She rolled her eyes, "Cry baby."

Garrett sighed heavily, kneeling down to pick up the items out of her bag. He picked up the first item: a box. He took a closer look, and he nearly puke, realizing what he's holding.

Tampax Pearl tampons.

"Holy shit!" He threw the box in the bag, wiping his hand against his kaki shorts.

Right when Darcy pulled out of his driveway, the girls realized that he was wearing a blanket and boxers. They had to go back and get clothes for him. Kelsey was the forced volunteer. He's currently wearing a navy top and khaki shorts. Luckily, the girls didn't have to worry about getting his shoes, because his pair stinks every time they were removed from his feet.

He grabbed the bag, leaving Darcy's other personal stuff, to catch up with the girls.

What they didn't realize that that another party was following them.

The same car was parked in the shadow, a few feet from the entrance. The gang were a few feet away, only they were stopped by another party.

"Wait! Kelsey! Wait!"

Kelsey nearly passed out in shock when she realized that Garrett and Darcy weren't the only ones here. A small boy in his light blue and red Superman logo tank top with matching shorts, carrying his Power Rangers backpack.

"Don't leave me in the truck!" AJ pleaded, finally caught up with the gang to catch his breath.

"AJ, what the hell!" Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey," Garrett scolded.

"Brad, come on, it's not like AJ hasn't heard the word before!" Darcy said.

AJ took a couple breaths, until his breathing pattern was normal, "I... That's... true."

"What are you doing here, AJ?" Kelsey demanded. "Why aren't you in bed?!"

"You and Darcy woke me up. Heard you two talking. I was surprised ya didn't wake Jane up, because you two were so loud."

The trio widened their eyes in panic.

"Holy crap, is Jane here?" Garret looked around to see if the woman was around.

AJ shook his head, "No. She's asleep. I grabbed my stuff and followed you. I sneaked inside the truck, when you kidnapped Garrett, gave me plenty of time to dress up for New York."

"Are you crazy?" Kelsey demanded, "What if you didn't catch up? What if you're stuck in the middle of nowhere with strangers?!"

AJ shrugged, "Easy. I would use my cellphone."

Kelsey widened her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I have a cellphone."

"Since when? Did you steal Jane's?"

"No!" AJ dropped his bag and undid his zipper from his front pocket to pull out a red Verizon flip phone.

"What the hell?!" Kelsey looked at the phone in disbelief, "I didn't get a cellphone till I turned thirteen! How come you got a phone so early?!"

"Jane gave it to me for Christmas. She said it's for emergencies only."

Kelsey glared at her friends, seeing that they weren't surprised. They knew. Of course they knew. How come she didn't know about the phone?

"Remind me to argue Jane about this when we get back."

AJ widened his eyes in surprise, "Wait. So I'm coming?!"

"We better hurry, too."

It was Garrett and Darcy's turn to be surprised. Usually Kelsey would argue with AJ about doing big kid stuff with her. Has Kelsey really lost it?

"Kelsey, are you crazy?" Garrett asked. "You're bringing him along?"

"It's too late to go back now. If we did, Jane will wake up, and the whole plan is ruined."

"I only care if we have enough money for food and seats," Darcy replied.

AJ shrugged, "We could always use my credit card."

The trio turned to AJ in disbelief.

"Credit card?" Kelsey asked.

AJ held up a wallet, and there it was. A visa card with Jane's name on it.

"Now _that_ is news to me," Darcy commented.

"Since when did Jane trusted you with a credit card?" Garrett asked.

"Since the day I needed lunch money. She said I can only spend it if there's no food in fridge."

"How come she didn't give me a credit card?!" Kelsey demanded. Now she's feeling like AJ's the all time favorite child.

"She was going to, but then she found out that you spent her money on a tanning rewards card."

"It was winter! I needed the sun in my face!" Kelsey argued.

"What else is Jane allowing you to do? Shave your face?" Garrett asked.

"Nope... Not until next year," AJ replied.

Kelsey stormed inside the place with a huff. The rest of the team followed, knowing that they're going to suffer Kelsey's grumpiness tonight. They didn't know what they rather face: Jane or her?

**~000~000~000~**

Before Loki could resume his mission, his mind was interrupted by a call. A call from above. Although, it wasn't from the heavens or the God that the insolent girl mentioned a couple times. Oh, that _insolent_ girl. How he was looking forward to seeing her again.

He kneeled with the scepter in his hand. His eyes closed as his surroundings darkened.

His eyelids opened and found himself in the kingdom of Thanos, kneeling before the servant of Thanos - The Other.

"The Chitauri grow restless." The Other spoke.

Loki paced, stood tall and proud, dressed in royal robes and a horned helmet was placed back in his head, "Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into a glorious battle."

_"Battle?" _The creature snorted mockingly, "Against the meager might of Earth?"

Meager. Yes. Nothing special about the planet, even with their odd cultures. But it held... potential. That's why Loki chose Midguard to rule. He will change it into his own creation. Every lost creature will get down on their knees, welcoming their new king with obedience and structure.

"Glorious... not lengthy." A corner of Loki's mouth lifted in a smirk, "If your force is as formidable as you claim..."

This seemed to have touched a painful nerve for the servant.

"You question _us_?! You question _him_?" The Other hissed incredulously, "He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"

"I was a _king!" _Loki snapped, glaring the Other's way, "The _rightful_ king of Asgard! _Betrayed_."

The last word brought Loki back to a time. A time when he saw _her_. _Her _face_, her _smile,_ her _kind words_. _The beads from the shark tooth necklace brightened underneath his robes, around his neck. The tooth stuck against his frozen skin at the thought of _her_.

_'You're my friend, Loki. The closest friend I have,'_ she softly whispered.

He clenched his jaw, tightened his hold of the scepter that glowed white. He saw images of themselves: reading, dining, and dancing. Why was he thinking such things? All those memories were _lies_, just lies.

"Your ambition is... strong." The creature sneered, "But it's not for a _kingdom_."

Loki glared at him with a questionable glare.

"It's... something else. Your desire is for _someone_. _Some girl._"

"You question my motives?" Loki asked, strangely calm, but his hold was deadly tight and his eyes darkened with hate, "From what I understand, you don't have the Tesseract."

Mischief combined with rage pushed Loki, once again, and he said the last words to even the odds. A small smile playing on his thin lips.

The bloody mouth of the Other stretched its six fingers out with a silent snarl, flying towards Loki's tall form, preparing to attack.

_"Yet," _Loki added. 'I don't threaten…" Loki spoke quietly "…but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command…you are but words."

The Other slowly took a step back with his raised hand back to his side and started pacing around Loki. The Trickster refused to turn and follow his disgusting gaze.

"You will have your war, _Asgardian_." The Other assured the trickster with a growl, but something else was going to follow his words, "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, everything you hoped for, everything you desire, everything you _love_..."

Loki furrowed his brows at the Other's threat. Where was he going with that threat.

"You think you know pain?" The creature whispered by his ear in mock gentleness, lifting his six appalling fingers, "_He_ will make you long for something sweet as _pain."_

The hand of the Other roughly pushed against the door of his mind. Pain burst in the back of his head, and he gritted his teeth as his mind returned to Earth.

The memory that played before him now seemed so distant. So far away. He blinked away the white spots of blinding pain in his head, and now, his fury seemed to have intensified.

**~000~000~000~**

Darcy and AJ waited for Garrett and Kelsey to come back with food and boarding passes. They killed the time by coloring pictures from AJ's Iron Man coloring book.

Garrett returned with tickets, explained that the next flight to New York was at the next two hours. Darcy and AJ groaned in boredom.

"What are we supposed to do, until then?" AJ asked.

"Eat... Sleep," Darcy grumbled with a yawn, "Mostly sleep." Her eyes lowered back to her coloring book, realizing that she was coloring Iron Man's mask green and gold instead of red and gold. "Oh, shit. I messed up."

AJ glanced at the picture, shrugging, "Not too bad. He could be Iron Man in green."

Darcy peeked at AJ's drawing, and saw that he wasn't coloring, but drawing, "Holy shit!"

AJ and Garrett glared at Darcy in disbelief.

"What?" AJ asked.

Darcy yanked the book from me to see the intense drawing of Spider Man fighting with the Green Goblin. It was detailed and amazing. "Holy shit! Since when did you learn to draw?"

AJ shrugged with a smug face, "Just takes practice."

"Let me see that," Garrett yanked the book from Darcy to get a better look. He too was amazed. "Jesus, no wonder you got an A in art."

AJ smiled, "Thanks."

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey picked up Garrett's 5 hour energy package, while looking around the food court to see what was opened. The only places that were opened late were Wendy's, McDonald's, and some Mexican place that Kelsey couldn't pronounce because their sign was cursive and double bolded with lights.

She pulled out her phone to text her friends and brother their order. Just when she was about text Darcy, her phone vibrated with her Kelly Clarkson ringtone. I revealed to be an unknown caller.

Her heart started racing while staring at the phone. She should she answer it? Was she going to hear that anonymous voice again? She took the risk and answered.

"H-Hello?"

_"Hello, would you be interested in donating a dollar per day for the Save the Rainforest Foundation? If so-"_

Kelsey didn't let the autonomic voice finish, because she hung up. One reason why she doesn't answer anonymous calls was because of salesman trying to push you into buying stuff or giving away money. She wasn't near a rainforest. People don't live in the rainforest. Who cares?! She resumed her task and texted the gang their order.

...

Luckily for them, the two hours flew by so fast. They have spent the time eating, listening to music, and coloring. Darcy chose the Mexican pizza with quseo dip; AJ and Garrett chose McDonalds because of the Happy Meal; and Kelsey chose Wendy's chicken sandwich, fries, and a small chocolate frosty. The attendant called out their flight number, and they were ready to board to New York.

Darcy and Garrett, much to their dismay, had to sit next to each other; in front of them, AJ and Kelsey had to sit together. Garrett and Kelsey were lucky to sit next to the window. Right before the take off, Darcy started to feel queasy.

"Brad... Switch seats with me," Darcy said.

"Why?" Garrett demanded.

"I... I need some air."

"Well, too bad," Garrett said, "I never got the window seat, and I'm not giving them up for you as long as I-"

Darcy made weird gargling noises, holding onto her stomach with one arm while covering her mouth with the other. Her noises caught Kelsey and Garrett's attention.

"Darcy, are you okay?" Kelsey asked.

"I..." Darcy stopped herself from speaking, afraid that she was going to puke out her answer. She slowly shook her head in response, but only slight movement worsened Darcy's stomach.

"Are you sick?" Garrett asked.

Darcy didn't respond as she swiftly left her seat to go to the bathroom down the aisle, ignoring the flight attendant's command to take her seat.

"It's that pizza!" Kelsey cried in realization, "She must have food poisoning!"

Garrett glared at Darcy's seat as if she was there, before looking at Kelsey, "You serious?"

"I told her that place was shady. The guy who took my order barely speaks English."

"Well, I don't want to sit next to her! It's bad enough that I have to deal with her personality!"

"Shame," Kelsey looked at the window.

"Kelsey, _please_!" Garrett begged.

"Nope."

"Give the damn seat, you cretin!"

Kelsey turned to Garrett with furrowed brows. Did he say what she thought he said?

"Excuse me?" Kelsey asked, giving her the scolding Jane look.

Garrett blinked his eyes a couple times, "Um... I- uh - I mean-"

"If you think that's the way to get a seat, keep dreaming!"

"Kelsey, I'm sorry, I... I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Maybe you should take a nap. We have about five hours to get there. Surely, you will be less cranky by then."

"Kelsey..." Garrett asked again, only softer, "Could you please switch seats with me?"

It was too late for Kelsey to respond, because Darcy returned with a trash can in her hand. Her face was pale green. Her scent changed from rose body spray to vomit. Her bottom lip had a drop of the Mexican contents.

"Darcy, how are you feeling?"

Darcy's only response was a groan, while emptying more contents in the trash can. Garrett, Kelsey, and the other patrons were turning away and crying out in disgust. AJ was oblivious to the situation, because he was coloring while listening to his music.

A blonde ponytail attendant with a tight top appeared before them, out of all the attendants she seemed friendly.

"How are ya feeling, sugar?" the woman spoke with a New Orleans accent.

"Ugh!" Darcy cried, resting her head on the lid of the trashcan.

The woman patted her back in sympathy, "I know. Mexican food can do wonders for that tiny stomach of yours."

Garrett couldn't take his eyes off the attendant's chest that was showing some cleavage. Kelsey had to look away, uncomfortable with the interaction Garrett was presenting to the attendant. Didn't his church family teach him some respect about women?

"Lady." Darcy finally spoke, lifting her head up slightly, "Don't say the f word again." Thinking about food made Darcy nauseous some more.

"Oh, I am so sorry!"

Garrett raised his hand, "Um... Ma'am. Just so you know... I don't know this girl."

Kelsey and Darcy glared at him disapprovingly.

"I am new to this flight," Garrett lied, "and I think this experience is disappointing."

"Oh, well, I am so sorry to hear that, child."

Garrett frowned when she referred to him as a kid, but continued, "Listen, I don't want to sit next to her for another minute. Is there another seat available?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir. All coach seats are unavailable at this time."

Garrett groaned.

"But! I have two seats available in first class-"

Garrett perked up at the last two words from the attendant's mouth, "Oh, I'll take it!"

"Aw, well, if you want to sit at first class, you're going to have to sit next to this young woman, I was offering the choice for her."

Garrett's face fell, "W-What?"

The Barbie attendant softly caressed the dark haired girl's back, "Ma'am?"

"H-Huh?" Darcy asked.

"Would you like to sit at first class?"

Despite being sick, Darcy perked up just as much as Garrett did, "Hell yeah!" She coughed a few times to keep up the sickness, even when she was throwing up.

The attendant gave her a smile, "Alright, Miss, take the can with you, and I'll place you a seat close to the bathroom. And I will be happy to provide you pepto for your nausea."

"Thank you."

The attendant began to lead Darcy out, but not before Darcy gave her friends the peace sign.

"Peace out, suckers," she whispered, before she left coach to sit at first class, satisfied with Garrett's expression.

"What the..." Garrett trailed off in disbelief, "Did ya- did ya see what she-"

"Save it, Garrett," Kelsey cut him off, "Be thankful that you kept the window seat, and don't have to sit with her during the four hour ride."

"Next time, I should have Mexican, and have that woman take care of me in first class."

"Yeah," Kelsey grumbled, placing earphones in her ears, "Good luck with that."

Garrett rolled his eyes, placing the airport's headset over his ears.

Another attendant was talking through the intercom, explaining the rules for the passengers. What she said next was oblivious to the gang as they were listening to music, "Have a good night's rest, ladies and gentleman, because it will be a while before we land at Stuttgart, Germany."

**~000~000~000~**

_At the abandoned desert, a young woman was walking alone barefoot. Why she didn't have shoes? She didn't know. She was overheated by the sun, and without hydration worsened her condition. She could have a heat stroke at any moment._

_"Oh, please, God. Give me food, water, and shelter..." the woman pleaded breathlessly. "Where are my kids... My family... My house..."_

_She tumbled onto her knees, coughing for breath. If she didn't get water or food soon, she would die. She glared up at the sun, her hand over her eyes. Just when she was about to lay down, she felt a drop against her pinky._

_At first, she thought it was her imagination, but then two more drops hit her hand. Then three... Then a couple more. She realized it was raining as the sun was covered by clouds. It was now pouring rain. She didn't bother to cover head. She welcomed the rain with opened arms, feeling it trickle down her face, her tongue, her clothes, and feet. She closed her eyes, listening to the thunder like music. She didn't see lightening that shot through the sky. She didn't realize a figure appeared a few feet from her. Until she heard it._

_"Jane..."_

_Her eyes opened, but stayed still._

_"Jane," the voice repeated._

_Could it be true? Soaking Jane wondered. She peered over her shoulder and her mouth dropped at the most beautiful sight._

_A man with shoulder length blonde hair and beard, dressed in armor with a hammer in his hand. She knew that he wasn't a man. No. He was much more._

_"Jane!" he spoke her name deeply but desperately._

_Jane didn't want to kneel at her spot for another minute. She got up on her feet and ran to her star-crossed lover, her soulmate, the love of her life. She grinned, thanking the heavens above for sending one of God's beautiful creation to earth, to her._

_She leaped into his arms, feeling dizzy as the man spun her around in the rain, like the couple from the Notebook. She didn't how long she was holding him, him the same, but didn't care. He came back for her. Just like he promised. After two years, he was back._

_None of them spoke as they tilted their heads back to look into each other's eyes. It didn't take long for them to seal their love with a passionate kiss. Tongue caressed tongue. Hands caressed cheeks. Body tightly pressed against body._

_Just as they were making out, a light shined on their faces. That's not what captured their attention. It was the sound of a roaring car. They broke apart to see a white SVU speeding towards their way._

_Jane screamed as she was face-to-face with the scarred man who killed her sister, her brother-in-law. The same man who was about to kill her and her beloved. Before Thor could use his hammer, before Jane could plead, a thud and screeching tires was heard._

Jane bolted wide awake, drenched in sweat, her breathing was rapid.

She placed a hand over her chest to slowly regain her breathing and heart rate. Before she could process her dream, there was a demanding knock at the glass door. She hurried out of bed and placed a robe over her shoulders, heading to the door, trying to stop the knock from waking the kids.

She stopped a few feet from the door to see a group in uniform at her doorstep. S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What the hell?" She wondered, before she opened the door.

Two men smiled in greeting. One man she recognized was Phil, the other she didn't know. She couldn't help but feel intimidated because the second man next to Phil had an eye patch on.

"Good evening, Miss Foster," Phil greeted her.

Jane blinked with her mouth agape.

_'Can I help you?' _she silently asked.

The men caught the message loud and clear by her confused eyes.

"I'm afraid you and your family can't stay long, Miss Foster," the black man with the eye patch stated.

Jane frowned, narrowing at the eye-patch man in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Is your niece still in college?" he asked.

Jane turned to Phil, demanding answers, "What is he talking about?"

Phil offered Jane an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Miss Foster. What my associate is trying to say is that we're here to relocate you. It's the matter of you and your family's protection."

"My protection? What?!"

Phil sighed, "Maybe, we should go inside and have a talk."

After long minutes of explaining, Jane processed the message through her head. She and her family were in danger. Dr. Selvig has been kidnapped. An angry brother had come to be a tyrant for Earth.

"Since you are acquainted with the Thunder God, we think that Loki might come after you and your family," Phil explained slowly, "Which is why we have a plane set up to locate you all to a remote safe house in Torren, Norway."

Jane was about to demand S.H.I.E.L.D for her to tag along. Erik wasn't just a friend, but more like a father figure to her. But then she thought about her godchildren, Darcy, and Garrett. All of them were like her children. For her to take care of. If Erik was here, he would've demanded her to think of them first, before himself. She was a godmother after all.

She slowly nodded, before raising herself up on her feet, "I'll wake the kids to pack."

Phil was surprised with her calm response, but didn't bother to question her. Neither did Fury.

As she went to Darcy room to wake her first, she was surprised to see her bed empty. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She tried calling her name, but received no response.

She figured that she was in Kelsey's room. Maybe, Darcy managed to talk to Kelsey until they both fell asleep.

Up next was AJ's room. To her disbelief, she found the room empty as well.

She was growing nervous, "AJ? AJ?!" She scrambled to look for her godson, but he wasn't in all his hiding spots. She grew scared, "AJ, this isn't funny?!"

She turned and gasped when Fury was behind her, staring at her like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"AJ, Darcy..." that's all she spat out. Fury stepped aside, allowing her to resume her search. She frantically look through the bathroom, kitchen, living room - her godson and intern was nowhere to be found. The last place to look was her niece's room. She stepped inside through the wide open door and gasped to see not Kelsey but Agent Coulson.

"Phil, where is-"

Phil turned around with his eyes on the piece of paper. "Oh, dear," he mumbled. She rushed towards him to see what he was looking at. Much to her horror, it was a note from her niece.

_Jane, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't live with the injustice anymore. I need to go and help him stay where he belongs. _

_Don't bother coming for me, I'll be back to face your wrath soon._

_\- Kelsey_

Now it was Jane's turn to have a panic attack. Kelsey left. Not just her, but Darcy and AJ too.

"Any idea where she could've gone?" Phil asked with a slight panic in his tone.

"New York!" Jane responded, "She left to go to New York!"

Phil radioed his team to stop any flight that was heading to New York. They exited the room together, while Fury was standing alone in the girl's room, eyeing a picture of her family. His eyes were focused on the Mother and daughter. How they look so much alike.

He saw something in Kelsey, that he had seen before. The way she left without warning, the firey spirit in her eyes, her smile that could have any man kneel before her. He whispered deeply, "You are a Wendy, Miss Roberts. You sure are a Wendy."

**A/N: Uh-oh. There is trouble in earth, and it's not just Loki. Kelsey and the gang are heading out of the country instead of state. How are they going to take the news that they're in the wrong flight. How did they get in the wrong plane in the first place? Could it have anything to do with mischief? What about S.H.I.E.L.D? Are they going to track them down in Germany? When is Thor going to grace them with his presence?**

**Thank you: grapejuice101 and JediTara for reviewing!**

**NecroPriestess, Raybans4, patricia bd 35, 06bromleys, momonic lansbery for adding this story to favorites!**

**loveless97kerearll, Raybans4, patricia bd 35, momonic lansberry for adding this story to alerts!**


	45. Chapter 5: Wrong Flight

**Chapter 5: Wrong Flight**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

It has been eight hours since the gang took flight to New York. The moon was still shining through the plane windows. Flying a plane was a real boredom, unless you brought something to entertain yourself with. Garrett, AJ, and Kelsey got it covered.

AJ was coloring and reading comics, while listening to the radio through headphones. Garrett had done the same with the music, only he's snoring while moaning words in his sleep, resting his head on a pillow by the window. He usually doesn't sleep this late in the day, but after the kidnapping night he had, sleeping was all he wanted to do, right now. Kelsey wore headphones, but no music was on. Her eyes were glued to a Nancy Drew book titled _The Final Scene. _

Kelsey still have an inner debate between loving books or movies more. There were urges when she wanted to read, or there were times when she would rather watch the based-on-novel movies than reading. The _Notebook _was an amazing, romantic classic. Kelsey didn't read the book, but she enjoyed the movie.

The seatbelt symbol above them, blinked off, indicating that the captain allowed everyone to get up, stretch, or go to the bathroom.

Kelsey turned to her brother, who had been crossing his legs for an hour, tapped his shoulder, catching his attention.

AJ turned to her, removing the headphones.

"AJ, you can go to the bathroom, now. The captain said it-" Kelsey was cut off, because AJ immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and dashed to a nearby bathroom. She was about to follow him, until her dark-haired friend appeared and stole AJ's seat.

"Hey, Kelse," Darcy greeted her.

"Darcy, how are you feeling?" Kelsey asked, "Are you better?"

"Better than last night..." Darcy clutched her stomach, "But I would rather not eat through the whole trip."

"That's so surprising, coming from somebody who wanted to eat a full carton of ice cream."

"_Share_ a carton of ice cream," Darcy corrected. "But let's not talk about it."

"I would love to talk to you, but I have to pee before the seatbelt signs turn on," Kelsey stood from her seat, "If you excuse me-"

"You know what I find weird?" Darcy asked, not bothering to remove her legs, blocking Kelsey's path.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "What?"

"As I was flying in first class, I overhead people behind me speaking German."

Kelsey shrugged, "So?"

"And also, I over head a couple next to me, talking about how they're looking forward to taking pictures in Germany."

That's when Kelsey had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"And a group of kids chanting 'Deutschland! Deutschland! Deutschland!'" Darcy waved her fist as if she was cheering in a football field.

What Darcy told her sounded weird. Why would people talk about Germany when they were heading to New York City? Unless... Kelsey shook her head at that possibility. They can't be in the wrong flight, it was impossible.

Kelsey glared at her watch and saw that it was 10AM, and the moon was still outside. Something was definitely wrong. New York was only two hours ahead of New Mexico.

Kelsey turned to sleeping Garrett, tapping his leg, "Garrett." He moaned, turning his head to the other side, the back of his head facing the window. "_Garrett."_

Garrett shook his head, "Your superior-ness... Yes, sir... Yes, I won't drink my coffee..."

The girls furrowed their brows confusingly, staring at Garrett. What the heck was he dreaming about? Darcy walked behind her seat, yanking the pillow from under him, causing his head to slam by the window.

"NO!" Garret opened his eyes wide awake, looking around frantically, until his eyes landed on smirking Darcy with a pillow in her hand.

"Darcy! You little-" Garret reached out to take his pillow back, but Darcy kept her distance. "Give it back!"

"Garrett!" Kelsey tapped his knee for his attention.

Garrett glared at her angrily, "What?! It's bad enough that you two kidnapped me, then Barbie gave _her-" _Garrett pointed at Darcy, "_my_ seat!"

"It was never your seat," Darcy pointed out. He growled quietly at her, only to get snapped back to reality by Kelsey's annoying tapping.

"And then you woke me up and stole my pillow!" Garrett snapped.

"Garrett, listen to me," Kelsey used the same annoyed tone as Garrett's. She had no idea what was going on with him, but she figured that he'll get over it by now. "You booked us a flight to New York, right?"

Garrett furrowed his brows at her as if she was an idiot, "Uh, yeah! Duh!"

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah! Damn it, Kelsey. What's wrong?"

Darcy waved for a nearby flight attendant, "Excuse me?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?" the flight attendant asked with force politeness. She sounded just as irritable as Garret, probably from not getting enough sleep.

"I know this sounds like a stupid question, but... what city is this plane heading?"

The flight attendant thought it was a stupid question by the look of her face. Eyes narrowed, the frown, and tilted head.

"Stuttgart, ma'am," the attendant replied.

The trio widened their eyes in shock.

"S-Stuttgart?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes, Stuttgart. Stuttgart, Germany."

Darcy and Kelsey looked at each other in disbelief.

AJ finally returned from the bathroom, just in time. He was about to ask Darcy to move, but stopped when he saw his friends and sister's faces. He turned to the flight attendant who was just confused, "What's going on?"

"That's what _I _want to know," the attendant snapped.

"You damn right something is going on!" Garrett snapped back.

"What do you mean?"

"We are in the wrong flight!" Darcy cried.

...

Three hours later, the plane finally landed, but not the place where the gang wanted to go. It was nighttime in Germany about 9PM. They gathered their things, right now, before heading to the desk to the book the flight to their current destination.

"I can't believe you booked us the wrong flight!" Darcy snapped at Garrett.

"I didn't!" Garrett argued.

"Garrett, are you sure?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes! For the billionth time, YES!" Garrett snapped.

"Then how did we wind up flying out of the _country_?" AJ asked.

"I don't know! I specifically told that woman to book us a flight to New York City."

"Was her tits showing?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy!" Kelsey snapped, giving a Jane-scolding-look.

Darcy raised her hands up defensively, "What? You know how distracted Garrett can get with a pretty girl."

"I wasn't distracted!" Garrett cried.

"But was her tits showing? Is she pretty?"

Garrett fell into silence, not sure how to respond.

"Okay! Can we stop talking about tits? Please!" Kelsey said, crossing her arms over her chest protectively, talking about a girl's parts was getting uncomfortable for her.

AJ before turning to Kelsey, "You know Jane is going to kill you for this, right?"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kelsey argued at her brother, pulling her suitcase from the ramp.

"I mean it's bad that we're flying out of state, but flying out of the _country_-"

"Shut up, AJ!"

Once everyone got their bags together, they rushed to book a flight to New York.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kelsey banged the desk for the booking lady's attention, who was currently on the phone. The lady held up finger, telling her to wait.

Darcy didn't care if the lady was on the phone, "Hello? 9-1-1! 9-1-1! It's an emergency!"

The lady huffed, pulling the phone down to her shoulder, "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Everyone groaned.

"This one can't speak English," Darcy grumbled. "Look, lady. English." She began to talk to the lady as if she was a four year old, "Give us somebody who can speak _English. _No German. English. Got it."

Garrett had his phone pulled out, typing something, before showing it to the lady.

The woman analyzed the text, before she asked, "Sie wollen jemanden Englisch zu sprechen?"

"Ja," Garrett nodded, "Ja, English."

The woman held a finger up, "Warten Sie einen Moment, Sir. Ich werde zurück sein." That being said the woman departed.

Kelsey, Darcy, and AJ glared at him questionably.

"Uh, what did you say to her?" Kelsey asked.

Garrett showed them his phone that had the Bing Translator app. In English, he put down, _'Can I speak to someone who speaks Englsih?'_ Translating into German, it said,_ 'Ich kann mit jemandem sprechen, der Englisch spricht?'_

"See I can be useful," Garrett said. "You're welcome."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Garrett," Kelsey said.

It didn't take long for a male attendant to appear behind the desk, greeting the gang with a pleasant smile and a German accent, "I was told that you need someone to speak English?"

"YES!" Darcy cried with gratitude, "Thank God, you're here!"

"You are most welcome. Now..." The man began, folding his hands together, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir," Kelsey began, "We were supposed to be flying to New York, but somehow, we came here instead."

The man frowned in concern, "So you booked the wrong flight?"

"It's all his fault," Darcy pointed at Garrett accusingly.

"It wasn't me!" Garrett snapped.

"Well..."

The man held his hands up, silencing the argument, "Calm down. There's no need for a fuss. I'll just find the next available flight for you."

"Thank you, Sir," Kelsey said with a sigh of relief.

The man typed into his computer, then waited for a moment, "Okay... The next available flight to New York is..." He turned back to the gang, "Seven days."

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Seven days?!" AJ cried.

"And a half," the man added sheepishly.

Kelsey shook her head, "No. W-We... Sir, we can't wait that long!"

"I'm sorry, but we have a lot people leaving for summer vacation. Everything is booked."

Darcy cleared her throat, catching the man's attention, "Look... Mister..." She glanced at the name tag, holding back the snort as she said his name, "Karlee?"

The man glanced at her with a brief disapproved frown, "It's pronounced, Karl. The double e is silent."

Darcy bit her lower lip, holding back a laugh, "Sorry. _Karlee - _I mean Karl! Look, Karl. Perhaps, we can work this out..." Darcy began with a teasing smirk, "Pull some strings. You help me, and..." Darcy unzipped her jacket, showing off her revealing tank top that she slept. It showed some cleavage, enough for Kelsey to cover AJ's eyes. Garrett couldn't help but stare at Darcy's chest in disbelief.

"Maybe I can _help_ you."

Karlee was disbelieved by Darcy's words, "What are you suggesting?"

"Hey, you're cute. I like you. Perhaps we should go to a private room and... you know..._ talk_."

"Are you bribing me with sex?!"

Kelsey then covered AJ's ears, "Come on, guys, there's a child present!"

"You don't seem to care covering my ears when you dropped the f bomb at the plane," AJ pointed out.

Kelsey slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shut up, AJ."

Karlee turned back to Darcy, "Ma'am, I am flattered, but... I'm gay."

Now it was Darcy's turn to have her face wiped with disbelief, before she zipped her jacket up, "Well, why didn't you say so?" She turned to Garrett, tugging his shirt, "Dude, show Karlee your stuff!"

"It's Karl!"

"Whatever!"

Karlee was growing frustrated, "Listen, I can't help you! All flights are booked for the next seven days! You have to book and wait in seven days for that flight. I can call and let you know if anything comes up."

There was nothing but a stare down silence between Karlee and the gang...

...

Struggling and writhing was what the gang was doing as the airport security kicked them out of the airport. Once they were outside, the security team dropped them and returned inside.

"I can't believe they kicked us out!" AJ cried.

"Don't act so surprised," Kelsey said, "Darcy decided to bribe a gay man and continued to unpronounced his name."

AJ furrowed his brows in confusion, "What's gay? Doesn't mean _happy?_"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Ask Jane when we get home."

Darcy held her hands up, "Don't blame on me. The guy shouldn't have two e's at the end of his name. But that's not why we were kicked out!" She pointed at Garrett accusingly, "Bradley decided to take his shoes off."

"Hey, my feet were killing me!" Garrett cried in defense.

AJ sighed, "I guess we're not going home any time soon. I guess we won't have to face Jane's wrath just yet."

Kelsey rolled her eyes again, "Well, thanks to y'all, I'm not going to New York to stop a parole board from making the BIGGEST mistake of their lives!"

"Chill out, Kelsey," Darcy said, "Come on, we are in Germany! There are plenty of things to do here."

"Like what?! It's nighttime!"

Darcy slapped her hands against her sides, "I don't know. You're studying to be an archeologist. Don't you wanna study the architecture here?"

"I would rather go to New York before doing that!" Kelsey walked away, pulling out her phone.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"Calling a cab to take us to another airport."

"Are you insane?!" Garrett snapped.

Kelsey glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"Kelsey, I get why you want to go to New York, but we are exhausted! We need a break."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Brad here," Darcy said.

Kelsey scoffed, "What happened to we are all in this together, Darcy?"

"That was before you are..." Darcy trailed off, refusing to say the words that would make any girl tick.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "You can say it, Darcy. I won't be mad."

"You would be if I told you that you are obsessed."

"I am not obsessed," Kelsey's frown deepened when she noticed her friends holding back the laughter. She scoffed, "Fine. Whatever. If you want to stay and sleep - fine! But I'm leaving! I won't rest until my parents receive the justice they deserve." She stomped away, ignoring her friends and brother's pleas to come back.

Kelsey ignored them, but stopped when the phone started ringing.

She looked down to see her name on the Caller ID number. Kelsey was calling herself. That can't be right. She answered, "Hello?"

_"Miss Roberts, you have attracted our attention," _the anonymous voice from last night greeted her.

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "Who is this?"

"_That question isn't important. What's important is the where."_

"I don't understand."

"_You are here on a mission. A very important mission_. _Correct?"_

"And so what if I am?" Kelsey asked, not sure where the voice was going with this.

_"I am afraid that needs to be on hold... for now."_

Kelsey let out a laugh, "You really think I would drop everything. Forget it."

"_No, but you will if I reward you."_

"With what?"

_"It's time for the first test. You will call a cab for you and your friends, then it will come across a traffic light. Each traffic contains a camera. Wave at it three times for it to see, then you will be rewarded."_

"I'm not going to follow instruction from a guy I don't know! You have lost your mind!"

"_But don't you wish to know more. More about Wendy Roberts, your mother. Her secret life..."_

Kelsey fell into silence. She couldn't help but be curious. What did her mother do? Could she be than just a stay at home mom and babysitter?

_"Wave if you change your mind."_

The caller hung up.

Kelsey stared at her phone with a debated mind, but her trail of thought was cut short when she felt a tug from behind. She turned to see brother running after her.

"AJ-"

"Kelsey, we have to stick together," AJ said.

"AJ... You need to stay with Garrett and Darcy."

AJ widened his eyes, "Now I know you are crazy."

"Look... You can't get involved in this, okay? This is between me and Matthew."

"It has something to do with me too! In case you forgot he gave me a broken leg!"

Kelsey sighed, "You don't want to be apart of this drama. You should eat German food and read comics in German."

"But I don't want to."

"AJ, go with them."

"But Kelsey-"

"I said GO, AJ!" She turned around and pushed AJ down on the ground, giving him scrapes on his hands and knees from the sidewalk. He looked up at her, and for the first time in forever, she noticed him about to cry. The tears twisted her heart in guilt.

She quickly kneeled before him, shushing, "AJ, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, AJ."

"They were right..." AJ whimpered, "You have changed... for the worst. You are not my sister anymore."

"AJ, I'm sorry," Kelsey reached her hand out to him, only to have it slapped by AJ.

"Don't!" AJ stood up to run back to Darcy and Garrett, probably tattle.

Kelsey grasped his hand, "AJ, stop!"

AJ looked down at her sister, who was begging on her knees with pleading eyes. Never have he seen her like this. It gave him some power.

"What do you want to do, AJ? What do I need to do for you to forgive me and not blab to our friends?"

"You know what, Kelsey," AJ yanked his hand back, just when Darcy and Garrett caught up to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Darcy demanded.

"Nothing!" Kelsey replied, standing up, regaining her composure, "Nothing! I... I was just telling AJ that... I would be staying... for him."

Garrett and Darcy glared between Kelsey and AJ questionably. Knowing Kelsey, she wouldn't change her mind that easily.

"You serious?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah. Right, AJ?" Kelsey asked him with a warning to her tone.

AJ was hesitant, before he nodded, "Uh... y-yes. Yeah."

"I don't understand how you changed your mind?" Garrett said.

Kelsey shrugged, "Well, I realized that I can't leave AJ here alone with you two, because Jane would have a noose around my neck." She shook her head, "No, I have no choice but to stay here... but don't think I'm planning on leaving here in seven days."

"And a half," AJ added meekly.

Kelsey sighed, ignoring AJ's correction, "That's not going to happen. Pretty soon, I will find another plane to book, and we'll be out of here." Kelsey returned her attention to her phone, "Now, if you excuse me, but I have a call to make."

...

After thirty minutes of waiting, a taxi finally arrived, taking them both to a nearby motel in Stuttgard. Kelsey stared at the window, but realized that the cab stopped because of the traffic light.

Kelsey knew she shouldn't, but the thought of her mother's secret drove her mad. She rolled down the window and did just as the caller said. She waved at the traffic light three times, before quickly pulling her hand back on her lap.

Darcy noticed her movement, and couldn't help but ask, "Why did you do that?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Do what?"

"Wave outside?" Darcy gasped, "Is Kevin James outside?"

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion along with Garrett, "Why would Kevin James be in Germany?"

"He's a German decent."

"No, he's not!" Garrett argued.

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is!"

Kelsey huffed, hearing the argument go on and on, but at least Darcy stopped questioning her motives. She didn't know if the caller was messing with her, or the caller does have something to share about her mom. All she could do was wait.

**~000~000~000~**

Jane chugged every drop of her water bottle, swallowing down her airsickness pill. Her mind couldn't process what just happened. Kelsey ran away from home with her brother, Darcy, _and _Garrett. She didn't think that he would be involved, until she went by his house to see the TV left on and food everywhere, but no Garrett. Knowing the girls that were desperate for a ride, they kidnapped him.

Ever since that announcement with Matthew's bail, Kelsey was slowly losing her sanity. Kelsey would always have common sense, and would never endanger her friends especially her little brother. Why would she have AJ tag along for her mission? What was she thinking?

"How do you feel, Miss Foster?" Phil was right beside the whole time, rubbing her back with comfort as Jane was sipping the last bit of her water.

Jane glared at him as if he was stupid, "How do I feel? My kids are traveling to New York City by themselves! How do you _think_ I feel?!"

Phil raised his hands defensively, "I'm sorry that I asked." He couldn't help but be interested by her choice of words. _Her _kids, not _godchildren. _She must really look at the four runaways as her own children.

Jane sighed, looking down at her empty bottle, about to break down into tears.

"What makes you believe that they are heading to New York?"

"Kelsey. She is trying to stop a parole from happening."

"Matthew Gilbert."

Jane glared at him, "You know him?"

Phil froze and stared for a brief moment, before shaking his head, "N-No. No. No. I did my research on your family when Kelsey disappeared."

Jane seemed to accept his word by nodding, "She didn't take the news about his parole very well. She had been lying in bed every day, hardly eaten... I don't know why she chose to do this. I-I mean I know why I just..."

"You just can't believe it."

Jane nodded again, sighed, and continued to stare at bottle in her hands.

Phil took the empty bottle from her, "Have you grab a hold of Garrett's parents? Do they know where their son is going?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah. Garrett talked to them before he took off."

"And?"

"And they said as long as he's with his friends, and that they were paying for his trip, they're fine with it."

Phil seemed taken back by the parents' response. They don't seem too concerned with their son as Jane was with her godchildren. "Don't worry, Miss Foster. My team and I will do everything we can to help bring them back."

Jane knew those words were coming. She wouldn't buy it, but she knew Phil. She knew that Phil will keep his word. She could see that he was determined to find Kelsey, two years ago. She nodded in silence. The two were awkwardly quiet, until the tension was broken by a phone ringing.

Phil pulled the phone out of his pocket, "Excuse me." He answered, "Yes?" Jane stared at Phil, wondering who was on the phone and if there was any word about her kids.

The conversation ended briefly as Phil said good bye and hung up. Phil turned back to Jane who was anxious to know what's happened.

"That was Fury. He just received word that all flights to New York has been delayed, and his men searched the entire airport for them."

"And?"

"And as it turned out... they booked the wrong flight to Stuttgart, Germany."

Jane widened her eyes in disbelief, "WHAT?!"

Phil leaned back a safe distance from Jane's wrath.

"It's bad enough they're booking a flight out of state, but _now_ they're flying to a different _country_?!"

"Miss Foster-"

Jane stood up and yelled at the captain, "Excuse me, Sir! Could you please fly me to Germany?! PLEASE!"

"Miss Foster, please, have a seat."

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Jane snapped at Phil. "Am I the _only_ one who cares about what happens to them?!"

"No!" Phil responded with a stern tone, "But yelling at us isn't going to help the situation, one bit. Now _please_, Miss Foster. Sit. Down."

Jane continued to stand, staring down challengingly at him, "Is this plane going to Germany?"

"My team are heading to all German airports, tracking them down, right now. You need to stay secure at the Norway safehouse."

Jane shook her head, continued to argue how she wanted to go to Germany no matter the circumstances.

**~000~000~000~**

With AJ's credit card, they booked a room with two bedrooms and bath. However, they needed a place to eat that would stay open past ten. According to the Stuttgart map, Darcy took from the airport before they were kicked out, there was a nearby German restaurant a mile walk from the motel.

Not wanting to waste anymore money for a cab, they decided to go by foot much to Darcy and Garrett's dismay. It was a thirty minute walk by the time they finally arrived.

In the tiny, but classic restaurant, they gang had no idea what to order. After the food poisoning episode, Darcy was still reluctant to eat. Garrett asked for the waitress suggestion, and ordered himself a pork roast. Kelsey ordered a steak salad with water to drink. AJ spoiled himself with a chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Garrett suggested him to eat something from the kid's menu, but Darcy jumped in and pointed out that they're paying with his credit card. Kelsey simply didn't care. If AJ wanted to get in trouble too by eating desert for lunch, then he will do so. AJ ate half the cake with satisfaction.

"Can we get a to-go box?" AJ asked.

"Whatever you want, AJacks," Darcy said.

Just when Kelsey finished with her salad, her phone vibrated. She glanced and down, and there it was. Her name on the caller ID number. She excused herself to the bathroom to answer the call, "Hello?"

"_You passed the test. You deserve praise and a reward. Listen."_

Kelsey almost broke down into tears on the spot as she listened to that familiar voice again. Her mother.

_"I'll do everything I can to stay under the radar. I'll call when I can, but you won't be able to reach me. Hydra has pulled out but remaining operatives are still following me and Romanoff. Pay attention to where I'm calling from. There's a pattern. I left a trail. Figure it out and find me. I don't know where Romanoff is, but I'm going to find her once it's in the clear. Figure out the pattern! Find me and Romanoff!"_

The other line hang up.

Kelsey figured one thing out. Her mother was more than what she appeared when she was alive. _The silent spy awaits. _Could the Silent Spy be her mother? Once she completes her mission with Matthew, she planned to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. to find out the truth.

She had plenty of questions, including one. Who was Romanoff?

She returned to the table, just in time to pay the bill.

**~000~000~000~**

Inside the Hellcarrier, Fury was standing at the center of the computers, watching every move with one eye. He was informed by Agent Hill that they were in clear for take off.

"Good," Fury responded, standing a block off where Agent Hill was standing, "Let's vanish."

"Yes, Sir," Agent Hill said, commanding her people to make the hellcarrier disappear.

As he was staring at the windows, Fury noticed some_bodies_ approaching him from behind.

"You like the place?" Fury asked, not bothering to turn around to see who it was.

A handsome blonde man with blue eyes looked around the place in wonder, "It... It looks fine."

Fury turned around to approach the large table where a dark haired in specs stood by a red haired agent in black. He was stopped by the blonde, who offered him twenty dollars from his old leather wallet. Fury stared at the money for a moment, before taking it.

As the blonde continued to look around, Fury shook hands with the older brown haired man, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking _nicely,_" the doctor retorted, glaring at the red head lady next to him. She huffed and walked towards the blonde's direction, not saying a word. "So how long am I staying?" the doctor asked.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract," Fury replied. "You're in the wind, Doctor Banner."

Bruce Banner nodded, "Where are you with that?"

"All we need is to locate our attacker. We found someone who could help, but she and her friends disappeared."

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Kelsey Roberts."

Bruce glared at Fury with a knowing look, along with Natasha Romanoff (the red head that stood close by).

"Roberts as in-"

"Wendy Roberts," Fury held up a picture of Kelsey's family, and his phone with a photo of Kelsey's cap and gown photo.

Bruce widened his eyes with amazement, "Wow. S-She..."

"They look alike. I know," Fury put the photos away in his pocket.

"How the hell is _she_ going to help?" Natasha asked with arms folded. She didn't see the pictures, but she heard the conversation crystal clear. "If I know Wendy, she never wants her child involved."

"She knows something we don't, Agent Romanoff," Fury explained. "She is going to be here when we track down our attacker."

"I have a feeling that we're not going to find him and Barton in time," Natasha said.

"Have a little faith, Romanoff," Fury snapped.

"She's right, if you don't narrow your field," Banner retorted, pushing his specs up to his nose, "How many spectrometers do you have accessed to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab, you know," Banner commanded, removing his suit jacket, "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places."

Fury nodded.

"You got some place for me to work?" Banner asked.

Fury turned to Natasha, "Agent Romanoff."

Natasha was standing by the rail, watching the conversation nearby. She pushed her back off the rail and approached the men.

"Show Dr. Banner his laboratory, please?"

Natasha walked past them, leading Bruce to his new home, "You're going to love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

"Can't wait," Banner replied.

...

"We got a hit!" an agent cried, catching the attention of the blonde man and Fury. The agent was Jasper, he pushed himself away from his computer, allowing the blonde man and Fury to see the screen.

"We got a sixty-seven percent match!" Ageng Jasper said, before glancing at the screen, "Cross that! seventy-nine percent!"

"Location?" Fury asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany." The agent replied.

Fury furrowed his brows in confusion, "Say that again."

"Stuttgart, Germany," he repeated, pulling up a map with a blinking dot, "28 Konigstrasse." Pictures of Loki in a modern suit waltzing by a large German architecture. The agent's face faltered in confusion, "He's not _exactly_ hiding."

Fury realized one thing. Kelsey and the gang were in Stuttgart, Germany as well. Kelsey was best friends with Loki, the attacker. Coincidence?

...

_'__Jane, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't live with the injustice anymore. I need to go and help him stay where he belongs.'_

_..._

_'I am Loki of Asgard. I am burden with a glorious purpose...' the attacker introduced himself. "__I come with glad tidings… of a world made free.'  
_

_"Free from what?" Fury demanded.  
_

_"Freedom," Loki whispered._

_..._

He had a feeling that he was going to see Loki tonight, and he had a feeling that Kelsey will be there on the spot to where the attacker stood. Not only was she a friend but an accomplice. It's time to put that theory to the test.

"Captain," Fury turned to the blonde who gaze up at him. "You're up."

...

The blonde _captain_ stepped across the halls, through doors, until he came across to where his _new_ uniform stood. A blue, white, red uniform with American white stars along with a circular shield of red, white, blue, and a white star in the middle.

For the first time in seventy years...

He is about to become Captain America, once again.

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day! Here is the _real_ chapter. Sorry about that mess up post last week. I was updating my Batman fanfic, when I accidentally post that chapter in this story instead of the Batman fanfic. But I made up for it by this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry about that.**

**Recently, I heard about a new series that involved Captain America as the double agent! Hail Hydra?! That's one heck of a twist, but I'm not sure how to feel about that. I always thought that Captain America was a role model that set a good example for children. He as a hydra agent? I'm not sure about that.**

**Finally, some of the members of The Avengers had finally made an appearance. Hope you enjoy that chapter. Poor AJ. Kelsey is being a bitch, and just as Darcy says "Obsessed". For Kelsey's sake, she better not be at the place where Loki is at, or Fury's suspicions will be confirmed. Will Kelsey find out more about her mother by the mysterious caller showing her more old recordings of her mother?**

**Thank you: NecroPriestess, grapejuice101, Christineoftheopera, JediTara for reviewing.**

**Puchi98, Lady Avotil, Beccylein, Bih Lupin for adding this story to favorites.**

**Lady Avotil and SonarPrime for adding this story to alerts.**

**You guys ROCK!**


	46. Chapter 6: A New Task

**Chapter 6: A New Task**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

After the gang paid the bill for food, they decided to save money and stroll back to the motel. Kelsey locked arms with Darcy's, who was talking non-stop about how she couldn't eat her meal because of what happened at the airport. Kelsey wasn't paying attention. Her mind drifted as her eyes locked at the store windows they passed by.

She seemed to recall a memory few weeks before the accident...

**Flashback...**

_The little girl had her best friend, Briana, come over to do math homework. Their worst subject from school._

_"Okay, so at number ten, I got $34.02 as an answer. What did you get?" Briana asked._

_Kelsey didn't reply as she stared at her window, obviously daydreaming._

_"Kelsey?"_

_She could picture herself flying across the sky with a broomstick like Harry Potter, and-_

_BANG!_

_Kelsey jolted, regaining her reality._

_"Kelsey, are you even listening?" Briana asked, after banging the table for her friend's attention._

_Kelsey huffed, returning her eyes on the math page, "I'm sorry. What number are we on?"_

_Briana rolled her eyes, "Kelsey, you have to stay focus. The test is in three days!"_

_"I know, I'm sor-"_

_Kelsey was interrupted by the raging voice of her father._

_"Do you have any idea how selfish you're being right now?!"_

_The girls glanced at the white door, then at each other in confusion._

_"You said you wouldn't do this again! You promised me!"_

_"Keep it down!" Kelsey's mother hushed her husband, "I put AJ to bed, and the girls are upstairs."_

_Briana turned to Kelsey questionably, "What happened?"_

_Kelsey shrugged, "I don't know."_

_Against their lack of giving people space, they decided to crack the door and listened to the parent's conversation intently._

_"You can't do this - you can't!" Patrick pleaded outside of his bed room door._

_"I have to," Wendy stated emotionlessly, "They need me."_

_"What about us? Your kids?! Me?! This family needs you, Wendy!"_

_"I'm sorry, Rick, but I need to do this. This is more important."_

_"Oh, so what are you going to tell your daughter - your son! That their mother is leaving!"_

_As Kelsey was listening intently, her breath caught in her throat when she heard the word leaving. Her mother was leaving? Why? Was her parents getting a divorce? Kelsey immediately shook her head at that part. They couldn't get a divorce. They couldn't. Kelsey's train of thought came to a halt as she heard a wailing cry - her brother must've woken up by the shouting. _

_Wendy huffed, "Now look what you did."_

_Footsteps echoed across the hall, going passed her bedroom._

_"No, I'll take of him." Patrick insisted, "Just go! Leave New York City!"_

_"Oh, grow up, Rick!" Wendy cried in annoyance, before shutting AJ's room shut._

_Briana glanced at Kelsey with worry, "Are you okay?"_

_Kelsey didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know if she was okay. Her parents argued and talking about her mother leaving New York. What happened?_

_"I-I don't know," Kelsey admitted._

_"Do you think they're getting a divorce?" Briana asked._

_The question wasn't answered as another set of footsteps creaked the hardwood, slowly becoming louder, indicating how close he was to the door. Kelsey and Briana immediately rushed back to their table and helped each other with their homework before Patrick opened the door to check on the kids._

**~000~000~000~**

"Kelsey... Kelsey?!"

Kelsey glared at Darcy questionably, returning to reality, "I'm sorry what?"

"Is your head in the clouds or something? I asked if you agree with me about the food in the cheap restaurant."

"Uh... It's fine, I guess."

"I think the food is disgusting besides the cake."

"The cake was delicious!" AJ said excitedly.

Garrett jumped into the conversation, "Dinner wasn't that bad for thirty euros. Man, I'm so glad that we found a currency-exchange machine or we wouldn't be able to pay the bill or rent a room."

"They would've taken American money," Darcy said.

"No, they wouldn't." Garrett argued.

"Yes, they would."

"No, they wouldn't!"

"Yes, they would!"

Kelsey sighed, unhooking her arm with Darcy's, catching up to her brother. He was the only that was stable enough to talk to.

"You know," Kelsey began, walking beside her brother, "I wish they could get along for once."

"They were... when you disappeared," He sped to gain space from her.

Kelsey froze, furrowing her brows in confusion, "What?" She raced to catch up to him, "AJ, wait!"

"What?" AJ demanded, kept walking.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. You're acting funny towards me..." Kelsey widened her eyes in realization, "Is this about what happened, earlier-"

"I'm fine!" AJ stopped walking only to sent dagger eye contact towards her, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"AJ, I-"

"I said leave me alone!" AJ turned to run, only to have his backpack pulled back by her sister.

"AJ, please, talk to m-"

"Let go, Kelsey!" AJ cried, struggling to get away.

Kelsey held on tight, trying to reach out to her brother. Their tug-a-war came to a halt when Kelsey's phone started ringing. She used her free arm to pull her phone out of her pocket to see her name on the Caller ID. She knew who's calling her.

AJ stopped struggling only to glance at her phone, assuming that it was Jane calling to yell at them, "Kelsey... why are you calling yourself?"

Kelsey didn't answer AJ as she was taking the call, stepping a few feet away from him. Now, it was AJ's turn to follow her, trying to hear the conversation.

"Yes?"

_"It's time, Kelsey. It's time for a new test."_

Kelsey didn't bother wasting time with questions, only to listen to her new test intently.

_"There is a gala in a museum at 28 Koningstrasse. Attend the party, then snap a photo at this man with your phone... Oh, and be sure you wear a mask."_

Her phone beeped with a photo message. She opened it to see an image of a bald man.

"Who is that?" AJ asked.

Kelsey put the phone in her ear, "Uh, why?"

"_You will be rewarded," _the line disconnected. The caller ended the call.

Kelsey hang up as well and stared at the older gentleman.

"Why do you have Dr. Henrick in your phone?"

Kelsey let out a yelp, realizing that Darcy and Garrett was right beside suspicious AJ behind her. Her eyes widened in shock, gasping in shock.

"G-Garrett," She lifted the phone, "You know this guy?"

Garrett shrugged, "Yeah, Erik mentioned him a few times. He's supposed to be some scientist. I didn't know that you know him."

"I don't... but he will be at a party."

Darcy perked up, "Ooh, a party? Will there be wine?"

"Do you think there will be any stores opened?" Kelsey asked them, while racing down the sidewalk. Her friends and brother followed her.

"I don't know. Why?" Garrett asked.

"Because we need to go to the museum where the party is at, and snap a photo of the scientist."

Darcy furrowed her brows confusingly, "Uh... why?"

"Because... Just because."

"Kelsey, what is going on?!" AJ demanded.

"It's nothing!"

"Fine, if it's nothing then we should go back to the motel," Garrett suggested, folding his arms.

Kelsey glared at him sharply, "What?"

"Kelsey, it's late. I'm tired. AJ is tired-"

"Not really," AJ argued with a yawn.

"I'm not either," Darcy stated, "I love parties... although, I don't know why we're going to stalk a guy, but-"

"Guys, we need to go!" Kelsey stated.

"Why?! What's so important about the doctor?" Garrett demanded.

"It's..." Kelsey didn't know how to explain it. "I..."

"Kelsey, talk to us," Darcy said, "Don't worry. We won't get madder than we already are for dragging us to this trip."

"Hey, you volunteered to tag along!" Kelsey argued.

"Yeah, but that was before I suffered _food poisoning! _I didn't have anything to eat ever since! I even said no to cake, which is really unusual for me!"

Kelsey sighed, "Guys... if you help me out, tonight... then I'll tell you."

"No!" AJ disagreed, "Tell us now, then we might help."

"AJ-"

"You're the one who dragged us into this mess-"

"I didn't drag you to do anything! You could've stayed at home with Jane, but NO, you decided to tag along. That's your own fault! Not me!"

Their argument ceased as Garrett began speaking.

"There is a mall called Konigsbau Passagen," he stated emotionless.

Everyone turned to him questionably.

"Uh... how do you know that?" Darcy asked.

"There is a dress shop to go to with a cheap price. Cheap price," Garrett repeated, before blinking as if he was confused to what he said.

Kelsey should've questioned him, but decided to drop it for now, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go! And don't worry, I promise! I will tell you everything after this!" Kelsey and Garrett ran to where the mall was located.

AJ and Darcy were falling behind, but walked quickly.

"Is it me, or those two are acting weird?" Darcy asked.

AJ shrugged, "We're outside of the country, Darcy. We're all acting weird."

When Darcy realized that Kelsey and Garrett were going a bit too fast, she hurried her pace, "Hey, wait up! I can't have my make up ruin for the party!"

**~000~000~000~**

Twirling his sceptor, he craned his neck, listening to the violins and observing the crowd before him. All of them wore similar clothes and masquerade masks. Men with their black suits and tuxedos, while women dressed elegantly on their high heels, dark ball gowns, and the trendiest hairstyles. Loki wasn't a fan of wearing mortal clothing, but it was his only way to blend in the dark crowd. His mortal attire was the same as the last time he came to Earth. His mask was a simple, emerald, venetian style with gold lace traced along the edges.

He wasn't like them. The mortals didn't have the god-like strength like the Asgardians, but both worlds have one thing in common. Both worlds were weak. They were made to be ruled. Soon, he will take over this world, and the pathetic mortals will all fall before him. If they resist, then there shall be blood.

Loki smirked at that thought, '_Ah, yes, there shall be blood.'_

Scanning each face, he found his new target.

Standing tall, bald, dressed for success with a silver mask. The scientist, Dr. Heinrich Schafer acted like he was the most popular man in the room, but not for long. Loki was ready for his next task that would bring him his throne. He must obtained an Iridium that could stabilize a portal for his Chitauri army. It required a distraction and an eyeball of Dr. Heinrich Schafer. Once he obtained the scientist's eyeball, his brainwashed servant - Hawkeye - will open the doors to the scientist's warehouse that contained the Iridium.

Loki tightened his grip on his scepter, waving it as it transformed into a cane. He came from the back door to the museum, using the scepter to gain control of the guards outside. They were under his command now. He also commanded them to let his special guest step inside the gala. Listening in thoughts of another help, he figured out where his _unfinished _business was heading. Why she decided to come here, he had no idea. Maybe she knows that he's here. Or maybe that she's here to study the beauty of this architecture. All he knew that she was going to be here once he makes his grand entrance as the future King of Midguard.

**~000~000~000~**

The gang went to the back of the museum only to be led in by two guards, who happened to know Kelsey. She didn't know them, but she figured they were sent by the mysterious caller who wanted her to complete the task. Her friends and brother were skeptical, and dying to know what's going on.

They walked in to see the crowd dressed alike, much to Kelsey and Garrett's relief.

"Thank God, this is a blended party," Garrett stated.

"Thank God for AJ's credit card to pay the oufits," Darcy commented twirling around in her Sherri Hill black cocktail dress, while covering then removing her red feathered mask a couple times.

AJ sighed sadly, "Jane isn't going to trust me with a card again."

"Thank God that Darcy isn't wearing that revealing red dress," Kelsey commented to Garrett, "Or we would've stood out."

Garrett nodded in agreement.

Darcy scoffed, "That dress was cute!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, continued with serious business, "Okay, everyone got their phone?"

They all raised it up, "Yep!"

"Good. If you find the scientist, take a photo, then send it to me."

Darcy turned her gaze at the people, "Okay, who are we looking for again?"

"The man in this photo," Kelsey showed the picture.

"But everyone is wearing a mask, how do we know that we'll find the right guy?"

"Easy, we'll just go around, meet, greet, then take a photo," Garrett said.

Darcy shrugged, "Sounds easy enough. Let's split." Darcy put her hands out, holding it for a minute as if she was waiting for something. The gang stared at her confusingly.

"Uh... Darcy, what are you doing?" AJ asked.

"Guys, you know how sport teams do it! We put our hands in, count to three then waved our hands in the air - Woah-hoo-hoo!"

The gang continued staring, then went down separate steps, leaving Darcy alone.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "They got no spirit at all."

The three adults and the kid went around and greeted people. They knew nothing about English, so they used the translating app they downloaded on their phones. Most of the German guests weren't friendly and snobbish, but they were willing to give out a name. AJ scored points from the crowd because of his apparent cuteness. He seemed a little old to be cute, he's only ten years old. He managed to make them remove their masks, but they didn't have the face of the scientist.

Darcy was sipping wine, while rudely pulled the masks off, before releasing it with a snap, leaving the man's face in pain. She moved on to the next guy with raven hair and a cane. She reached to pull his emerald mask off, only to have a hand grasp her wrist dangerously tight. She winced slightly in pain, grinding her teeth, while looking up at blue eyes that peered through the holes of his mask.

"I beg your pardon, love, but what do you think you're doing?" The man's voice was dangerously calm but firm, that contained a sexy accent. His voice could drive the woman insane by one question.

"Hey, you're British, and you speak English!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"That I do, now please answer _my_ question."

"Enjoying wine, obviously," she replied with a shrug, raising her glass.

The man chuckled, "So I see, but why are you trying to take off my mask?"

"Looking for someone, I figured if I go to each guy and rip their masks off, I'll know if my guy is here."

"Well, it can't possibly be me. I never met you."

"Well..." Darcy smirked, "Wouldn't hurt if you take off the mask."

The man seemed bewildered by this woman, but he decided to play along just for her to go away. He lifted the mask from his face, giving her a quick glance before he put it back on.

Darcy widened her eyes and gasped, "Oh! Oh my GOD! I know you!"

**~000~000~000~**

Loki wasn't the one who would admit his mistakes, but tonight, was one of them. He didn't expect this girl to know his face. What was she? An agent from S.H.I.E.L.D? He would have to kill her, before she could spread the word about his appearance.

He decided to play it carefully, before he could do anything rash. After all, this provocative woman might be crazy, mistaking him for a former lover.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes!" Darcy smiled, "You're Kelsey's mysterious boyfriend!"

That answer was unexpected. This girl knew Kelsey... Ah, yes, he seemed to recall Kelsey telling him about her laid back college friend who eats and watches TV with her. This must be Miss Darcy Lewis.

"Boyfriend?" Loki questioned Darcy with furrowed brows.

"Yeah! I've seen the pic of you two! Your eyes were closed, though, but I won my bet that your eyes were blue. Like the ocean." Darcy giggled, "So... Did you come from your golden kingdom to see her?"

If this woman was here, then Kelsey must be with her. He inwardly smirked, his friend showed up earlier than he expected. He also didn't expect Kelsey to not tell Darcy about who he was, and that he was the one who sent the Destroyer to their land. No matter. Kelsey was going to pay a price for that grave mistake.

_'Not entirely.' _Loki chuckled, holding back the wickedness that wanted to escape from his silver tongue, "Why yes, love. I arrived in this occasion to surprise her."

Darcy squealed, "Oh, she is going to be happy to see you! She missed you so much!"

Another unexpected comment from the crazy friend.

"She... _missed _me?"

"Yeah, she told me that you were her special friend, but I think there's more to it than she admitted." Darcy sighed happily, "Dude, you..." she tapped his chest, "are going to be the highlight of her day. If only Jane was here, she's going to miss her god boyfriend."

Loki frowned at the mention of his brother, "Thor couldn't make it. He has duties to tend to in Asgard."

Darcy's face faltered with disappointed, but quickly overcome it with a smile, "Hey, at least you're here. Now you can turn your girlfriend's frown upside down!"

Loki so much wanted to correct her, and tell her that Kelsey was far from a girlfriend, but decided to hold it together. Now wasn't the time to expose his true potential.

"Where is she?" he asked with a slithery hiss.

Darcy glanced through the crowd, before catching her friend standing by two more men, trying to talk to them in German, no doubt. "There! She's in the short, black dress." He followed the direction she was pointing, and there _she_ was.

It has been forever since he saw her in a dress. A black one with a halter top, and ending it with the hem hugging her thighs. Her mask matched the color of her dress, but had a lacey and flora design. She didn't stand out. She was blending in with the crowd, just like she wanted.

He noticed how much she had grown. She grew taller and gained feminine curves. She gained color to her skin from the sun. Her dark hair was shortened and more layered up to her shoulders. She gained bangs, but he could still see the fainted scar she tried to hide. She was becoming mature for her age. A woman. She wasn't the seventeen year old dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt. It had been two years after all. She was now nineteen years old. Still young, but she was lovely as starlight.

She didn't make the clumsy entrance down the stairs, like last time.

He recalled a faint memory of her all dressed in white. What hadn't changed in all this time was her smile. Aligned and white. It stood out more than her womanly curves and her dark chocolate eyes. He took that back. Her eyes were the kind that could draw you in like a black hole in space.

**_Flashback..._**

_"SHIT!"_

_Loki's trance was broken when Kelsey tripped. As she was falling, his immediate instinct was to open his arms to catch her. She fell right into his arms._

_The picnic basket fell from Kelsey's hand, but the food didn't spill. Kelsey didn't pick it up right away. For the first time in what felt like forever, Loki touched her bare skin. It was warm against his cool skin. It was pleasant. He could warm himself up just by holding her._

_"Are you alright?" Loki asked._

_Kelsey nodded with a twitch of a smile, "Yeah. I-I'm fine."_

_Loki almost forgotten his parentage; for he was lost into her dark orbs. He lowered his gaze to his skin touching hers. His mind flashed a horrible memory the last time he had touched her, she had been bitten by ice. Panicking, he pulled her upright and stepped back, keeping a safe distance from her. Kelsey's face held disappointment that their hold didn't last long. She sighed, and picked their picnic basket._

_Loki eased their sudden tension with a smile, "That was one big entrance you made."_

_Kelsey scoffed, "It wasn't an entrance, I fell."_

_"That maybe but you look lovely."_

_Kelsey pressed her lips together, smiling a bit from that compliment, "Thanks..._

**Reality...**

He didn't realize that his mouth slowly opened, until he felt Darcy's fingertips under his chin, closing his mouth shut.

"Easy, pretty boy, don't want to catch flies, do ya?"

His plan to retrieve the eyeball for Hawkeye needed to come to a brief halt. He had other plans to attend to.

He turned to Darcy, nodding his head in thanks. She curtsied with a goofy smile planted on her face.

Before he could begin his task, he turned to the girl with a forced pleasant smile, "Oh, and... I ran into your other friends tonight. They are looking for you."

"Oh... I guess they found him."

"Found who?" Loki asked with curiosity.

She shrugged, "Nobody important. I'll catch you two later, okay?" With that, she walked back into the crowd to search for her other friends.

What this girl realized that she had risked her friend's life about now. He returned his gaze at the tanned skin woman with a maliciously smirk.

_'Let the game begins...'_

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey huffed, after having a last encounter with two guys that barely spoke English or German. She looked at the back of their heads to see that it was thick, not bald. It wasn't him.

She walked by the orchestra that was playing the violins. She sighed, listening to the music intently that slowed down into a more beautiful song that you could do a waltz with someone.

"Kelsey?"

She turned around, facing Garrett who gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hey, Garrett. So no luck finding him?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You didn't send me a picture."

Garrett stared at her, before taking the phone from her. She furrowed her brows, tilting her head, staring at him questionably, "Uh... Garrett, what are you doing?"

He took her hand, leading her to the center of the room, "How about a dance?"

Kelsey widened her eyes, shaking her head, "Garrett, no! NO! You know I don't dance!"

"No way! Everybody can dance."

"Garrett, we can't. We're in the middle of the situation here!"

"Kelsey... what you need to do... is _re-lax..." _Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, Garrett wrapped his arm around her waist, and grasped her hand with the other. "And follow the music."

Kelsey sighed, hating that she was forced to do this. She hadn't danced in two years. Her last dance was with her special friend. The friend that she missed so terribly. Her face met his smug one as they swayed back then forth, repeating the movement two more times, following the beat of the violins. Garrett released her waist, only to allow her to go under his bridge, then stretched their arms, before Kelsey went back under the bridge to have Garrett wrap his arm around her again.

Stares were earned, but the crowd decided to pair up and slow danced into the song.

Kelsey felt weird dancing with Garrett this way. The only time they would dance was only to compete in the Just Dance game. Now it was becoming more intimate. She wasn't sure if she liked this. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. She quickly lowered them to the ground, while Garrett smiled at her heated cheeks. They continued to dance around the room, then moved back into the middle of the floor.

Kelsey sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as the continued to sway their arms back and forth.

Looking back at Garrett, she noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes peered passed her. She followed his gaze to see a particular man with a silver mask that covered his whole face.

"What is it?" she asked.

Garrett swiftly looked back at Kelsey with a chuckle, "Oh, it's nothing." He cleared his throat, "Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax!" Kelsey snapped, trying to get Garrett to release her, but he only tightened his grip. She huffed out some air, turning back at the man Garrett was staring at before, "Do you think it's him?"

Garrett furrowed his brows confusingly, "Who are you referring to?"

Kelsey glared at him as if he was stupid, "The scientist! Why do you think we're here?"

Garrett's frowned deepened, "Exactly... why are... _we_ searching for him?"

"I will tell you, once I get a picture. Let's dance closer to get a better look."

"I can assure you, Kelsey. That's him."

"How do you know, did you see his face?"

"Look at the back of his head."

Kelsey did look to see that it was indeed bald. That's got to be him. She released him, turning her back against him, pulling out her phone to take a picture. She aimed her phone at the man chatting with a few women in German. She grinned as she snapped the photo, and sent it to the mysterious caller.

"Thank God, I finally got him."

**~000~000~000~**

AJ was eating a shrimp, dipping it in cocktail sauce. He stood by and watched Kelsey and Garrett waltz. Something didn't feel right about this picture. He couldn't put his picture on it, but he noticed the way Garrett was looking at Kelsey. It was weird.

"Hey, Squirt."

AJ looked up at his friend beside him then shrugged, returning his gaze at the dancing couple, "Hey, Garrett..." He swiftly turned back to the black boy next to him in disbelief, "Garrett?!"

"What's up?" Garrett asked, dipping a shrimp from the table, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

AJ's mouth became agape, officially confused. He glanced at the real Garrett, then the alleged Garrett, then back to the real Garrett. If Garrett was here, then who... He turned back to the alleged Garrett that was dancing with Kelsey. What was going on? Did Garrett develop an evil twin or something?

**~000~000~000~**

Before Kelsey could celebrate her completed task, she received cold chills as Garrett's arms wrapped around her waist, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She tensed up, feeling a bit creeped out by the way he was holding her. She was gaining sweat from their closeness. Garrett was touching her as if they were lovers. This was going further than the friendship route. She didn't like it.

"Uh... whatcha doing, Garrett?"

"Just having a moment with you," the boy murmured deeply against her neck.

"Um... w-what kind of moment a-are we having?" Kelsey tried to pry his arms off her, only to get a squeeze from him that was crushing her bones, "G-Garrett, let-let go of me. You're hurting me."

"_Ssh_, just relax, sweetheart..."

_Sweetheart? _Kelsey was becoming more grossed out. Who was this person, and what happened to her best friend?

"And enjoy this time... _together," _He grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head up, exposing her neck.

Kelsey let out a gasp, feeling cold kisses down her neck up to her ear, "Garrett, stop! _Stop!" _She elbowed him against his abdomen, managing to escape from his hold. She whirled and faced him in disgust and anger, "What the hell is _wrong _with you?!"

Garrett let out a huff as if the wind knocked him over, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Are you serious?! Did you seriously asked me that?! I thought I was grossed out about the fact that you hit on my aunt for six years, but you coming over at me?!" She shivered in disgust. "Are you trying to make me barf my dinner?!"

"So you don't desire me?"

"Desire you? What?! Garrett, you and I are like siblings! You said so yourself. You said that my family is the kind that you always wanted! Remember that? The day that your parents went bungy-jumping with their small group friends, instead of watching your basketball game?!"

Garrett didn't utter a word.

"Okay, I don't know if it was Myra dumping you, or you suffering a case of Stockholm Syndrome, but I suggest you back off! Nothing's going to happen between us - nothing!"

She expected heartbreak or a frantic apology, but what happened surprised her.

He laughed. He laughed hysterically. Now she was confused.

"W-What's so funny?"

Garrett slowed down his laughter, retaining his composure, "I'm sorry... I suppose you're that relieved."

"Relieved?"

Garrett pulled her close, until his lips touched her ear, his breath chilling down her spine.

"Relieved about the fact..." he whispered, "I am not your friend - Garrett."

Kelsey glared up at him, furrowing her brows with confusion. What was he talking about?

The man smirked, turning her around until she was face-to-face with her brother and...

"Kelsey!"

Kelsey's mouth dropped when she saw Garrett rushing over by her side with concern.

"Kelsey, we saw! Who was he?! Who was that good-looking son of the bitch?!"

"Garrett?!" Kelsey cried in shock, turning back to see the alleged Garrett was gone. "B-But I - I - you-" She was officially confused. Was Darcy right? Had she gone insane?

Speaking of Darcy, she panted for breath, happy to finally found her friends, "There you guys are. So boys..." she addressed to the males, "What do you want?"

"Want what?" AJ asked, "We never asked for you."

Darcy furrowed her brows for a minute before waving it off, "Whatever." Her smirk grew when she saw Kelsey's shocked face, "So... Kelsey?"

"Darcy, now is not-"

"Are you surprised?"

Kelsey frowned, "Surprised about what?"

"About your reunion with your boyfriend of course!" She slapped the girl in the back, "You crazy head!"

Kelsey's frown deepened, "What boyfriend?"

"You know the guy you took a picture with in Asgard."

Kelsey's felt her time froze still. What did Darcy say? "I'm sorry what?"

Darcy groaned, hating to repeat herself, "The guy with black hair and the dreamy blue eyes. Did he surprise you?"

Oh, so she heard Darcy right.

"Loki?!" Kelsey hissed in shock, "Loki was here?" She pointed at the floor.

"Aww, I just ruined the surprise. So yeah, your boyfriend was here, and he wanted to see you, and - Whoa! Wait a minute!" Darcy's face fell, "Did you just say Loki?"

"Hey, isn't that the guy who-" Garrett tried to finish the question, but was interrupted by AJ's gasp.

The boy tugged Garrett's tux, pointing at the steps, "Guys look!"

Everyone looked up in shock to see Garrett's twin, who was smirking down at them, before he shimmered green. Shimmered his tuxedo into green-gold armor oufit with a golden horned helmet. Black skin bleached into pale white. Dark brown turned to blue. His hair grew longer and flipped back. His lips matched his skin that had a devilish smirk.

Kelsey couldn't believe, but the day - night - finally came. Loki had returned for her, just as he promised.

**A/N: L****ast weekend was the worst weekend I have ever had in my life. Tragedy strikes at Orlando, Florida (My favorite place where dreams come true, ride rollercoasters, and see the fishes). **

**First off, I was devastated to hear that one of my favorite singers - Christina Grimmie was shot and killed after performing a concert. I couldn't stop crying or stop denying that the death was true. I know that she is resting in peace and flying with the angels in heaven, but the way her life ended so soon and so tragically was heartbreaking. She had a God giving talent, and she touched everyone's hearts by the way she sings. RIP, Christina! We love you!**

**Then the next day, I heard that there was a shooting at a nightclub in Orlando! Two shootings in two nights?! Are you kidding?! 50 people were killed, a couple more were injured. Where has the world come to? Why is it so twisted, sick, and unfair?! RIP to all the victims that were killed. Orlando is in my prayers. May God be with the families and friends who are going through this tragedy.**

**...**

**Phew! Let's talk about something happy. Loki/Kelsey has reunited! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm pretty sure you know what comes next, and I'm looking forward to writing it.**

**Thank you: Rainlily216, Lady Avotil, NecroPriestess for reviewing.**

**karaofhouseklein, BlackHawk98, Rainlily216, and Utau54 for adding this story to favorites.**

**MalfoyRiddleDixonThranduil1324, SienaBlackwood, and Utau54 for adding this story to alerts. You guys ROCK!**


	47. Chapter 7: Kneel Before Me

**Chapter 7: Kneel Before Me**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Dark Brown met ocean blue. Never have Kelsey thought that she would see those eyes of his again. Never have she thought that she'll hear his charming accent, the teasing smile, and his tricks.

But this reunion turned out differently than Kelsey was hoping. She looked at his smile, only that it wasn't a smile or that tease of a smirk. It was malicious. Infuriating. Was he angry with her? What did she do wrong?

Loki felt his fist shaking as it gripped the cane tighter at the sight of her shocked face. Did she really think that she could get away from him so easily?

A guard near the stairs approached the casually dressed god, about to question him, but no words were spoken.

Flipping his effortlessly in his hand, he swung it, hitting the man's head, knocking him unconscious. Gasps were heard.

The gang's mouths became agape at his action. Everything happened so fast. Loki came from the top of the stairs to the bottom, approaching close to the scientist who was about to present a speech by the microphone.

Baring his white teeth at Dr. Schäfer shocked face like a wild animal, he grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him to the large sculpture.

The gang was confused as to why Loki was taking the scientist. What was it about the doctor that was so important?

With one pull of his strong hand, Loki flipped the unfortunate doctor on his back, and to the hard surface of the sculpture.

To the shock of the frightened people, Loki snatched out a device out of his pocket. He jerked his hand, returning it to life as it started spinning.

"What is he doing with that?" Darcy asked nervously.

She got her reply as Loki dug the screeching weapon deeply into the man's eye. The music stopped, replacing it with cries and screams of panic.

"DANG!" Garrett cried as Darcy covered the little boy's traumatized eyes. They turned to run with the terrified crowd, but Kelsey stood there, staring at the scene in shock.

"Kelsey!" Garrett called out to her. "Kelsey, c'mon!"

Kelsey didn't hear him as she stared at Loki, who took notice and stared right back at her with a look of satisfaction. This god wasn't the friend she knew. This god was becoming a wild beast. Kelsey was so in shocked, she didn't fight off Garrett as he dragged her out of the museum with her friends and the people in Germany and into the streets.

...

"The Iridium has been retrieved, Sir," the voice of Hawkeye spoke through Loki's earpiece. He smirked, easing off the brutally assaulted man, following the running crowd.

Now it was time for his grand entrance.

With one deep breath, his Midgardian formal clothing changed into his armor of dark gold and emerald green. The cane extended to a long scepter. The golden horned helmet rose on his head, its sharp ends curving and giving Loki an overall devilish look.

Sirens from two Polizei cars boomed at the end of the street. Loki turned and aimed, blasting a large blue shield over them, making them flip and crash.

...

"Let's move! Let's move! Let's move!" Garrett cried panicky, dragging shocked Kelsey. He, Darcy, and AJ hurried with the formal dressed crowd that joined in with the unsuspected ones. When they thought they're going to make it to the motel, Loki appeared before them, taunting them with a smirk.

"HOLY SHIT!" Darcy screeched.

Screams grew louder, turning around to see few more Lokis surrounding the frightened crowd.

"Is he going to kill us?!" AJ asked with terror in his voice.

"Kneel before me!" the duplicates commanded. The mob didn't obey, only screamed with fright. The gang tried to find an escape but there wasn't one. They were trapped in a bubble with a bunch of people, taking up their personal space.

"I said…" Loki banged his scepter, lighting a blue ray, hitting each duplicate's scepter, "_KNEEL!"_

With widened eyes, everyone kneeled including the gang. Darcy and Garrett had to force Kelsey down for she was too shocked to process what's happening.

Loki smirked in satisfaction, watching the people - _his_ people fall before him.

"Is not this simpler?" He began. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity: that you _crave_ subjugation."

"Not really," AJ mumbled to himself, earning a shush from Garrett and Darcy. The adults turned to pale Kelsey who looked like she had seen a ghost. Why didn't she tell them that her mystery man was Loki? The god who terrorized New Mexico. The god who almost killed the people. The god who gave Jane a broken leg. Garrett used to think that Thor was crazy, but he started to think differently when Kelsey's friend came to play.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad _scramble_ for power."

He could see it, the fear in their eyes. It was satisfying, but addicting. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more. The power he held over the people - _his_ people - fed the aching hunger that had been plaguing him since the day of his birth. Loki weaved throughout the quivering crowd of people, scanning for something - _someone. _He had some unfinished business with someone, and wanted it done right here, right now.

"Your identity... You were made to be ruled... You were made to be controlled with a firm hand," He smirked, clutching to his scepter tightly, "Starting tonight, my first order as your new king... is to make a wrong, a right... Kelsey Roberts!"

Kelsey returned to reality, when her name has been called. She widened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was outside of the museum with her shocked friends. They turned to her in surprise.

"Kelsey Roberts!" Loki called for her again, searching through the front row of the crowd, "Please, be a dear, and come forth."

He wanted her. She would've ran and given him a big hug. Now, things were different. He assaulted a man's eye. He scared the people around her. His voice held nothing pleasant or heartwarming, giving her no reason to come out from hiding.

"Kelsey Roberts!" Loki hissed with impatience. "Stop your cowardliness and face your new king for your crimes against the realms of Asgard and Midguard."

Crimes? What crimes? She didn't do anything wrong! Did she? She recalled her last moments in Asgard, before departing back to earth.

_Flashback..._

_"You will defy the commands of Loki, our king?" Heimdall asked the warriors. _

_They and Kelsey stood before Heimdall in the Bifrost dome. Kelsey haven't met Heimdall, but heard stories about how he would see or hear everything. She was about to leave Asgard to see her family, while the Warriors Three were rescuing Thor from the mortal world._

_"Break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"_

_Kelsey raised her hand, "Actually, I just want to go home. They..." she pointed at the warriors, "can do what they want. It's not business."_

_"It is your business, now that you know their plan, Miss Roberts," Heimdall spoke._

_Kelsey opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She didn't know how to reply to that. _

_"Yes," Sif replied._

_"Good!" Heimdall stepped down from his place and exited the dome._

_Kelsey felt like she had been slapped in the face. Doesn't anybody other than the queen have respect for Loki?_

_"So you will help us?" Sif asked._

_"I am bound by the honor to our king," Heimdall replied, "I cannot open the bridge for you."_

_Sif scoffed, "So you honor our king, but you can't help your sister?!"_

_"Good luck, sister," Heimdall called out before he stand post outside._

_Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion, asking Sif, "Sister? He's your brother?"_

_"Yes," Sif replied, "A very stubborn brother if you ask me."_

_Suddenly, the sword sparked with electricity. Volstagg captured everyone's attention to see the dome spinning that sucked them into the ray of colors. They were transporting back to Midgaurd, and all Kelsey could do was hold onto Sif._

**Reality...**

_'You didn't tell him about the rescue mission, did you?' _her inner voice asked sarcastically.

How could Kelsey forget?

She knew what the warriors were planning, a plan that could betray Loki's trust. She should've told him at the throne room, but she didn't want to play apart of losing friends and causing so much drama. She wanted to stay out. However, it was too late to turn back. Looking at his face, the talk that Thor and Loki supposed to have didn't end well. She figured that out when he didn't return to Midguard. He hated her. He wanted her dead. She didn't know Thor's excuse for not returning, but it left Jane broken hearted and Kelsey without a rescue.

"KELSEY!"

Kelsey jumped from his booming voice of rage. Now, she's afraid to come out from the crowd.

"I know you are out here with your friends! Come out now, or there will be consequences!"

She lowered her head, hiding behind the obese man in front of her. She gasped slightly, something forced onto her head. She looked up and relieved to see Darcy putting on her Culver hat that was stashed in her backpack. She opened the bag, allowing her to take off the dress and change shirts. Her shorts were already under the dress. She didn't take it off, because she would feel naked without shorts. Kelsey quickly changed with Darcy's help unzipping the dress, while Loki started to peer through the crowd.

"Hurry!" AJ hissed through his teeth.

Kelsey removed the dress, earned confused glares from the formal wear women behind her, and grabbed her Mickey Mouse tank top.

"Last chance, Kelsey," Loki warned.

The girl tucked her hair inside the cap, pretending to be a boy. Her brother forced her upper body down, out of Loki's line of sight. At least the boy cared about her life.

Loki sighed lowering his staff in disappointment, "Very well... I suppose we shall do this the hard way." His lips curled into that devious smirk, "Bradley, bring me the girl."

Kelsey tilted her head in confusion. Bradley? She turned to Garrett next to her, only to see him staring right at her. His face was emotionless, his eyes brightened into bright blue. "What the hell?!" She scattered back, bumping into Darcy.

"Hey!" Darcy cried as her head collided with Kelsey's, knocking her glasses off and Kelsey's hat.

Kelsey stood to run, only to have her hair pulled by Garrett's surprisingly firm grip, "Garrett!"

He stood up and stomped towards the God of Lies, while dragging Kelsey with him by her hair.

"Garrett! Garrett, let go! What is wrong with you?!" Kelsey tried to resist, but every kick she made, he fought back and gripped her hair tightly. He never took karate lessons, so how did he learn to fight back well? Why was Garrett doing this? She get that she and Darcy kidnapped him, but she never thought that he could work for a terrorist.

The two made it to the front, and Garrett shoved Kelsey forward onto her knees. He bowed before his king, "I brought her as you requested, my king."

"King?" Kelsey looked up at Garrett with confusion, before turning to Loki who was staring down at her maliciously.

"Excellent work, Bradley," Loki lifted his scepter underneath the girl's chin, forcing her to tilt her head up. She inhaled sharply, feeling the sharp blade tease her thing skin that could slice an artery in one swift movement.

"My dear Kelsey, we meet again."

"L-Loki," Kelsey whispered, staring up at him with tears that threatened to fall. Never have she been so afraid in her life. She never thought that she could die at her best friend's hand, "W-Why-"

"Silence! I didn't give you permission to speak!" Loki snapped.

Kelsey was about to remark with a smart mouth, but decided against it. A blade was dangerously close to her neck. It would be unwise to antagonize him.

"You, Kelsey, are on trial for crimes against the realms. You have committed treason and kidnapped a being. How do you plea?" When he didn't get a reply, he pulled her haired back, and hovered over her infuriately, "Answer me!"

"You said I couldn't talk!" Kelsey cried.

"Well, I am giving you my permission! Speak, mortal!"

Mortal? Now he was being a jerk.

"O-Okay... I-I get that you think I committed treason-"

"You did!" Loki spat.

"But kidnapping?" Kelsey asked, "I-I never kidnapped anybody!"

Loki laughed at that comment, "I begged a differ." His eyes raised to meet the black boy's new artificial blue ones. "Bradley?"

"She kidnapped me, yesterday night at my house in New Mexico," Garrett spoke emotionless like a zombie, "And another woman named Darcy Lewis was her ACOMP-"

Garrett didn't finished as he felt electrical sparks through his body, then tumbled onto the ground. He had been tased by the Queen of Tasers herself.

Darcy aimed her tazer right at Loki's chest, while AJ was hiding behind her, trying to act brave.

"Freeze, punk!" Darcy cried like she was a cop from TV, "Put your hands in the air!"

Loki chuckled with amusement, "Do you dare threaten me? Your new King?"

"I got a taser and I know how to use it!"

Loki smiled, "Go on, love. I dare you."

Darcy's closed one eye as she aimed the dot at Loki's head, then pulled the trigger. Sparks lit up at Loki's head, but he stood there not taking the effect. Darcy, AJ, and everyone else with agape mouths and widened eyes. It seemed the only time when Thor took the effect was when he was mortal. Loki was a god. He was immune to mortals' weaponry.

Loki pulled the sticks out of his forehead, then carelessly dropping them onto the ground. Darcy gulped, knowing that she was in hot water now.

"Was that your best shot?" Loki said, lifting his staff once more. "Here's mine."

Kelsey knew what he was going to do with that thing, "NO! DON'T!" She jumped up to pull his arm out of his aim, only to get elbowed by him, knocked back onto the ground, clutching her nose. Red fluid peeked through the cracks of her fingers. She was having a nosebleed.

Loki didn't hesitate to complete his attack at Darcy. More screams erupted from the crowd and Darcy, then flashing light pierced through the square. Darcy shield her eyes and tugged onto AJ protectively, waiting for her fate. She waited, and waited, then heard a bang, a grunt, then a gasp from behind.

"Oh my GOSH!" AJ squealed, but it wasn't from fear.

Darcy opened her eyes, widening her eyes at a man in a red, white, and blue suit and helmet, blocking her view. He was holding a shield, that blocked Loki's threat. He appeared out of nowhere.

"You know," the man began, "The last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing."

Okay, dudes with more suits. Darcy thought. Her world was becoming crazier than usual.

"Oh my GOSH!" AJ cried again excitedly, "You're Captain America!"

The suited man looked over his shoulder, smiling briefly at the boy. AJ was so excited, he was his role model other than Thor. This was awesome. He's actually meeting a superhero, witnessing a hero-villain showdown.

"The soldier." Loki spat, lifting himself from the ground.

Kelsey rested on one elbow, while pinching her nose with the other, tilting her head back slightly. She had a feeling that a fight was going to happen. She didn't need to be close to Loki. She needed to run, but her eyes rested on the unconscious boy she called a friend. Garret was lying on his stomach, still unconscious from Darcy's attack. She bet Darcy was smiling on the inside for finding a legitimate excuse for tasing the guy.

"The man out of time." Loki quipped.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Captain America retorted as a flying ship hovered by the square. The ship aimed a weapon at the crowd, specifically Loki.

"Loki," a woman's voice, static and far away, flooded the square. "Drop the weapon and stand down."

The fight had begun.

Loki fought the urge to laugh at this team of _heroes. _The humans still believed they could stop him? The way the stupid woman tried to stop him with her tazer? He would like to see them try. Conjuring the powers of the infinity gem that topped his great staff, he aimed and shoot at the ship. It dodged, missing his shot.

Screams erupted, crowds scattered and a gleaming shield sliced through the air, straight towards him.

Kelsey crawled towards Garrett, shaking him, attempting to wake him up. "Garrett," she spoke nasally, from her enclosed bloody nostrils, "Garrett, c'mon!"

Darcy picked up AJ, and didn't hesitate to run with the crowd. AJ struggled, trying to watch the amazing battle between Captain America and Loki.

Scooping up the shield, Steve Rogers threw it at his enemies head. His blow connected, but it had surprisingly little effect. Steve glimpsed the god's face, before he dodged a swing from Loki's staff.

Though Steve tried, the god was far too fast and every blow connected painfully into his rusty body. He was forced backwards. He slid his trusty shield from his arm and sent it flying once more, but Loki batted it away like a pestering fly. Steve lunged forward to take his opportunity, but the god was still far faster. Loki had him now. Slamming the solider to the ground, he called upon his staff, ramming it to the man's helmet.

"Kneel." He seethed.

But the soldier was stubborn, as all humans seemed to be. He pushed shoved the stick out of his way before jumping and kicking the God of Lies.

"Not today!" the soldier replied.

Kelsey didn't pay attention to the fight, still worried about her school friend, "Garrett, please, get up!" She pulled him onto his back, while shaking him. How much voltage of electricity did Darcy shock him with that gun of hers?

Steve tumble rolled backwards by Loki's punch. The God of Lies wanted to finish him, before he could get back to his business with Kelsey.

Much to his dismay, a new distraction happened. Ghastly heavy metal echoed into the sky.

_"Shoot to thrill, play to kill_  
_Too many women, with too many pills_  
_I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill_  
_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will_  
_'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill..."_

Everyone's eyes were at the sky that was sparked by a flying firework. Red and gold. Although, this was no firework. Lucky for AJ, Captain America wasn't the only hero he was going to meet tonight. It was Tony Stark in his Iron Man attire. He sparked his fire at Loki who flew back onto the stairs of the museum with a grunt. Iron Man landed on the ground fist down, before standing up and aiming his arm at the fallen king.

_"I can't get enough, I can't get the thrill_

_I shoot to thrill, play to kill.."_

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony challenged.

Loki panted, turning his head slightly at the girl in tank top and shorts. She was comforted by her companions, finally waken his assistant. His eyes returned to the man in iron who was joined by the soldier.

Knowing his fighting chance slimed slightly, he decided to be smart and raised his hands up in surrender. His golden helmet and armor glimmered away.

Tony put his weapons away, "Good move."

Loki frowned, he didn't need Tony to remove his mask to see that he was smirking behind the helmet. What they don't realize that Loki wasn't defeated. Not at all.

"Holy cow!"

The heroes turned their attention to the little boy, smiling with joy.

"You're Iron Man! I watch you fight on TV!"

Tony laughed, "That would be me, kid. As much as I love to chat, I need to take the creep into custody."

AJ nodded, understanding it completely.

Steve's attention was on the girl clutching her nose, her eyes glistened with tears of pain. He recognized the girl from the picture Fury contained.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

**~000~000~000~**

While the Avengers escorted Loki from the small square in Stuttgart, they called in another ship to pick up the gang as well.

During the ride, AJ couldn't talk non-stop about how Iron Man and Captain America kicked Loki's butt; while S.H.I.E.L.D's medical staff tending Kelsey's injury. It turned out that she got a broken nose, and that she should have ice applied to it to reduce swelling.

"For being so brave, we will reward you with a lollipop," a red head nurse said.

Kelsey forced a smile, and spoke sarcastically, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Garrett was interrogated by Darcy, demanding why he rat Kelsey out to Loki. He had no idea. The memories were hazy. He didn't recall anything in the last five minutes. One minute he was praying, and the next he woke up by Darcy's slap. It seemed like he was put into a spell.

"Why did you do it?! Huh? I thought you were Kelsey's friend!"

"For the billionth time! I am Kelsey's friend!"

Darcy scoffed, "Some friend you turned out to be."

"Hey, guys!" AJ began happily, "Did you see how cool Captain America's shield is! It was awesome!"

"We know, AJ!" Kelsey snapped, "I was there. You'll get an autograph when we arrive."

"If you ever meet him," Darcy said. "He's probably busy saving the world."

"You should thank him, Darcy, he saved your life!" AJ retorted.

Darcy smiled, "That is true, Ajacks. I could give him a kiss, right now!"

AJ's face contorted in disgust.

Darcy frowned, noticing his expression, "C'mon, AJ. I know you think kissing girls would give you cooties, but one of these days, you will find a girl and-"

"Something stinks!" AJ blurted out, fanning the stench away from his nostrils.

"It's probably the jet fuel we just filled up," the passenger agent suggested.

"Well, it smells like something is dying!" Kelsey snapped, "Can somebody open a window?"

"Sure, sweetie," The red head opened the window for her, giving everyone the fresh air.

"I know that smell!" Darcy stated, before glaring at Garrett darkly, "Brad, put your shoes back on!"

Everyone expressed their disgust angrily at Garrett, threatening to throw his shoes at the window.

**~000~000~000~**

"Has he said anything?" Fury asked through the radio.

"Not a word," Natasha Romanoff replied quietly through the headpiece, while keeping her eyes on the sky. "He's been quiet."

"Just get him here!" Fury commanded. "We're low on time." The click ended the conversation, and Black Widow turned off the speaker to the radio.

"I don't like it." The soldier spoke quietly to Tony, his back turned to the prisoner.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being _that_ easy." Rogers looked over his shoulder at the glaring, hunched figure of the god of lies that was strapped and cuffed to a chair. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still you're pretty spry for an older fellow," Tony replied. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked with furrowed brows.

Meanwhile, Loki ignored them as he was thinking about his plans once they reached to the Helicarrier. Oh, the things he could do there, especially once he gets his hands on that silly little girl.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," The soldier whispered coldly.

Loki's ears perked up at their latest conversation.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Tony retorted.

Loki fought the urge to chuckle. So the captain didn't like secrets. Maybe he could help him out, make him unravel a bit. Oh, that would be entertaining to see.

It would be almost like the time when younger Thor got in trouble by_ Father _for secretly using his Gungir while he was in the Odin Sleep. Loki admitted that he missed watching the Allfather snap at his favorite child. He secretly loved how he banished him into earth. But if it wasn't for the Allfather, he wouldn't have met _her_. Oh, he so much wanted them both to squirm. He _will _make them pay.

The sky rumbled and thunder started to shake the jet. Loki widened his eyes slightly. Oh no. Not _him_.

"Where's this coming from!?' Natasha Romanoff exclaimed, clicking buttons and checking every single screen that surrounded her.

Loki tensed at the sight of lightning through the windows.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked with mock interest.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki finally spoke, holding back the urge to strangle the soldier's neck.

The thunder grew louder, and lightning bolted across the night sky multiple times. It became faster, and faster, until...

BANG!

Heavy boots landed on the jet, and it rocked the aircraft like an ocean wave. Loki's eyes looked up at the large dent on the roof, and for the first time in two years... he was afraid. _He _has returned to Midguard. It would seem that the Bifrost had been repaired, giving _him_ a chance to have a reunion with his _brother_.

Loki could already see the jumpy movements of the man of metal and the soldier, their nervous faces, scared eyes.

Tony Stark put on his mask and opened the ramp that could let the thing in.

"What are you doing?" Steve demanded.

Tony approached the exit only to have _him_ stand before him.

Here lies the God of Thunder. The son of Odin. His brother. His enemy. Thor.

It would seem that his appearance changed slightly. The colors stayed the same - red and silver. His blond mane grew longer, his blue eyes angrier, his face older.

And Mjölnir violently met the iron chest of the cocky billionaire, sending him flying to the other side of the plane. The Thunder God glared at prisoner, before he reached and roughly yanked Loki by the collar, bringing him to his feet and dragging him closer to his face.

Loki masked his frightful face with a teasing smirk, "Hello, brother. Miss me?"

Not a word was spoken by Thor as he swung his hammer, flying both of them out of the aircraft.

**~000~000~000~**

Thor landed lightly on his two strong feet, while Loki roughly landed on his back. He met the rocky surface with a groan of pain that grew into laughter.

"Where's the Tesseract?' Thor demanded.

"Oh, I missed you too." Loki said breathlessly with a hint of amusement and witty sarcasm.

'Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!' Thor snapped.

Loki raised his head up, meeting Thor's angry glare, "Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifröst gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here?" Loki now stood up, dusting himself and glaring daggers at Thor, 'Your _precious_ Earth.'

Thor set the hammer down, then took hold of Loki and brought him closer, "I thought you dead." Those words were spoken with anger with a hint desperation, sadness and even confusion. It was almost as if Thor couldn't believe that his brother was really here in the flesh.

Loki raised his chin questionably, meeting Thor's blue gaze. He couldn't help but ask questions. He was curious about the currency of Asgard. He wanted to know the reaction to his _''death''. _Did the gods grieve? Not likely. Celebrate and cheer for his disappearance? Most likely.

"Did you mourn?" He asked.

"We all did!" Thor cried, loosening his hold on Loki, "Our father-"

"_Your..."_ A pale, long finger lifted in Thor's face, while correcting his words. "...father," he finished his correction with a spat. After a few moments of silence, Loki jerked out of Thor's grasp and straightened his clothing, before walking away, "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised _together_."

Loki groaned, rolling his eyes. Here we go. Another _together _lecture. When does the God of Thunder learn that Loki doesn't care nor want to listen to the talk?

"We played _together_. We fought_ together_. Do you remember none of that?!" Thor yelled desperately.

Loki whirled around, facing Thor, "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness." His voice spoke with emotion, for the first time in two years. It cracked a bit as pain filled him, "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and_ should_ be king!"

Tossing him into an abyss? It seemed like the black hole fogged Loki's memory. Thor remembered the pain and sorrow as his brother released the handle of Gungir. Right after their father rejected his younger son. Loki could've hold on, but he made his choice. Father would've reprimanded him, and that would be the end of it. But Loki chose to flee into the dark, and all Thor could do was watch. What happened to Loki in the past two years?

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor spat in disgust. The thought of him terrorizing the people of Midguard, the Foster-Robert family in particular, repulsed him. He shook his head, "No... the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

A merciless laugh escaped Loki, "And you're doing a _marvelous_ job with that." Loki lifted his eyebrows mockingly, sarcasm dripping with each syllable. "The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly fret. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?'

"Well, yes," Loki replied simply.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Thor's current mission was to protect the ones he love. He must protect Loki from falling under the influence of evil. His brother may seemed to be on the misguided path, right now, but it was up to Thor to show him the light. The goodness was still hiding in Loki's cold heart. If Thor couldn't crack it open, then he must find somebody to open it for him. He might know just the person to do it.

Loki's face fell at Thor's comment, pushing past him and walked up the small slope, reaching the highest point.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about!" Loki stated, turning to face Thor with determined eyes, "I have grown, _Odinso_n-" Loki leaned forward, spoke the God of Thunder's name with disgust, "-in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?" Thor demanded answers. His number one theory for the cause of Loki turning dark was control. Something or someone must've got a hold in his mind then turned him into a puppet. It had to be. Loki was angry, but he would never endanger the people who cared for him. Two women in particular.

"I AM a king!"

"Not here!" Thor pushed him, grabbed his upper arms, trying to talk reason, some common sense into his brother. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" With a firm hold onto the side of his brothers neck, he looked at Loki with pleading desperation, "Come home."

There was a few moments of silence. Was Loki actually considering it? He smiled. His eyes watered. Did they hold guilt? Did Thor actually get through to him?

The thought was crushed as Loki shook his head.

"I don't have it." The god of mischief replied, satisfied by the look on Thor's enraged face.

A small tear quivered in the corner of Thor's eye, pushing back from Loki, fighting the urge to do something he might regret. He didn't want to become the older brother from the Book of Genesis, who killed the younger brother because of envy and wrath.

Thor wasn't jealous of Loki, although he was a little when it came to their mother. Loki may be jealous that Thor won Odin's attention, but Thor was just as envy of Loki when Frigga favored the younger son. Wrath was all Thor could feel in the moment.

"You need the Cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki was glad that he planned ahead, and placed the cube in Doctor Selvig's hands. Only he knew the truth about the Tesseract's location.

"So is this how you want us to be? Enemies?"

Loki furrowed his brows confused about the obvious question, "I thought we established that already."

"And endanger the innocence?"

"From what I heard about this place, the people, here, are not exactly _innocent."_

"Including Kelsey?"

Loki fell into silence for a few moments. His back tense and his hands balled into fists. Thor didn't notice the tension as he continued.

"You are willing to lose your friendship with her? The girl cried for you!"

Loki closed his eyes, wincing at the images of her smiling and laughing with him. He remembered her lovely voice as she read the pages from the books in the Asgard library.

And he recalled what the dark haired woman, who tased his last minute assistant, said.

_'She missed you...'_

She missed me? Me? Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim?

But the images quickly replaced the evil thoughts of her betraying him. Laughing and smiling with the Warriors. How she would think that she could betray him and walk away so easily.

Now, he learned evil was not born. It was made.

'_They weren't born evil, villains were made. They just need something or someone to give them a big push.'_

She pushed him; and now, it was Thor's turn to push him.

"Shut up," Loki whispered.

"She was your best friend-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Loki yelled at Thor, who snapped his jaw tightly. "Shut! Up."

The god of lies stepped closer, his face an inch from his brother's, hissing and spitting venom like a snake, "The next time I see her, she will no longer exist. She will crumble under my feet. She will cry and weep for mercy, and guess what? I shall not give it to her."

"Because you think she betrayed you?"

"She did betray me!" Loki growled. "You may think she's all sweet and dandy, but she is a selfish, inconsiderate _liar!"_

Thor's frown deepened.

"Her name shall be spoken in vain. When I am king of this realm. When Midguard belongs to me... All of you shall fall before me. All of you, Thor! Do you hear me? All of you!"

Thor lifted his hammer, threatening his brother. It's bad enough that he returned worse than before, but he was threatening the ones that Thor cared about. It was unacceptable. Thor couldn't allow that.

"You listen well, Brother, I-"

Tony Stark drove right into Thor, sending both of them flying across the land, leaving Loki alone.

He stood there, with a fake questionably face, "I'm listening."

**A/N: Thor is here! Yay! I can't wait to write more Thor big brother bonding with AJ. Maybe I might include it with Kelsey. I also can't wait to upload a chapter of Kelsey and Loki's confrontation. The gang is heading to the Helicarrier, where Kelsey can learn a bit more of her mother's past. What are the agents' connection to her? Who is that mysterious caller? I'm all up for theories. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you: JediTara for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Starwarslover4life for adding this story to favorites.**

**Cherrynixie and bexy622 for adding this story to alerts.**

**You guys ROCK!**


	48. Chapter 8: Punishing the Wrong

**Chapter 8: Punishing the Wrong**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

_**Flashback...**_

_Wendy Roberts was playing a melody on the piano. Her keys moved across the keys fluidly. Her eyes glued to the sheet music in front of her. Her mind drifted to her sanctuary - her music._

_"Mom!"_

_Her fingers jumped in startle, causing the song to stop abruptly. Her eyes peered over the piano to see his eleven year old daughter on the brink of tears._

_"Sweetie, you're just in time. Here..." She patted a space beside her on the bench, offering a seat for her daughter, "Have a seat."_

_"Is it true?" Kelsey demanded._

_Wendy didn't need to ask what she meant. She knew that Kelsey heard the arguments between her and her father. Wendy was leaving New York. The rumor was true._

_"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" Kelsey asked with a hoarse voice._

_Wendy raised her brows, couldn't believe what her daughter just asked, "Oh no, sweetie! Where in the world did you get that idea?"_

_"I heard that you're leaving! Why?"_

_Wendy's eyes returned to the sheet in front of her, resumed her song, "Your nana needs assistance. You know how much she is adjusting to a new life in Europe without your grandad around."_

_"But why do you __h__ave to go? Why can't she ask Jane to keep her company?"_

_"Jane is at Culver, trying to get a degree. She can't leave her star education, Nana would disapprove."_

_"Yeah, I guess," Kelsey said with unsureness in her voice. "But I don't get why she wants you there. You two hardly spoke a word since AJ was born."_

_"Kelsey, sometimes..." Wendy paused, trying to find the right words to explain this to her daughter, "Sometimes... It's kind of hard to explain."_

_Kelsey shrugged, "Explain it the best you can."_

_"You'll understand this, when you're older."_

_The little girl groaned, running her fingers through her hair, "Seriously? Why do grown ups always say that?!"_

_"Trust me, sweetie. There are many things I would like to tell you, but now is not the time."_

_"Then when is the right time?" Kelsey pressed._

_Wendy sighed, "Believe me on this. As soon as I set foot in Europe, the quicker I'll be flying back home to you guys. Now..." Wendy patted the bench again, "Come and sit. Let's practice."_

_No way. Not the piano again. Couldn't Mom understand that music wasn't her thing?_

_"No, Mom. I'm sorry, but... I can't!"_

**Reality...**

Kelsey hate to admit, but walking inside S.H.I.E.L.D's ship was intimidating. Agents were scattering around, getting something accomplished. However, most agents casted her a second glance, before whispering to their friends or partners. What were they whispering about? Were they talking about her?

The question wasn't important, what's important was her nose. Was it broken? Luckily it stopped bleeding, but the pain didn't go away. She couldn't stop crying as she was holding her nose with a handkerchief. She wished it was numb like it was the first few minutes after Loki elbowed her.

AJ was looking around the command center with widened eyes. This was better than he expected. It was like a superhero lair in the sky.

"This is AWESOME!" AJ cried, running towards the glass windows.

Kelsey would've felt overprotective of him, because Jane wasn't around, but her nose hurts too much to care about him, right now.

Luckily, some agent commanded him to step away from the windows, and AJ was polite enough to oblige.

Darcy yawned, resting her head on Garrett's shoulder, "Is there a place to sleep."

"Are you tired?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, it's 3:00 in the freakin' morning! I'm tired!" Darcy snapped, "And not to mention that we almost died, because of you."

"I'm not going to comment on that," Garrett grumbled.

Darcy huffed as she walked towards Kelsey, who was resting her body on a rail. They were both close to a control system with lots of buttons. Darcy watched enough movies to know that she shouldn't touch the red button, but what exactly does the rest of the buttons do? Does it control the ship? She hovered the hand over it.

"Don't touch the damn buttons, Miss!" a voice from behind commanded firmly.

Kelsey and Darcy whirled around to find an intimidating man with an eyepatch (Director Fury) with a woman (Agent Hill) walking beside him.

Darcy raised her hands up defensively, taking back by Fury's cruel stare, "I come in peace!"

"I don't want to have this ship blown to pieces because of a reckless girl," Fury stated through gritted teeth.

"Say what's up with the eyepatch?" Darcy asked curiously.

Fury casted her a dark glare that made her quiver in nervousness. Nobody was stupid enough to ask that personal question, except Darcy.

Garrett immediately saluted to Fury and showed off a cheeky smile Agent Hill.

Fury ignored him, not wanting to start his night with the boy who almost killed his staff. He approached the bloody nose girl, who immediately lowered her eyes on the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Kelsey Roberts?"

Kelsey straightened her body and nodded. She didn't want to talk or breathe. One small move would cause her nose to flare up in heated pain.

He straightened his arm out for a handshake, "Director Fury. Welcome aboard to the Helicarrier."

She nodded again. Luckily, someone was able to talk for her.

The blonde little boy rushed back to the group after looking around the entire room. He straightened up, confident and professional, reaching his hand out for a handshake, "Andrew Jackson Roberts, reporting for duty, Sir!"

Fury seemed taken back by the boy's spunk and didn't hesitate to shake his hand, noticing how firm was the boy's grip, "You got a gifted handshake, Son. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Sir. It is an honor to be here."

_'If only he was this polite in the house,'_ Kelsey thought to herself.

Fury nodded, before turning back to Kelsey, furrowing his brow at the sight of the bloody Kleenex, "Something wrong with your nose, Roberts?"

Kelsey uncovered her nose, and her friends and Agent Hill made faces of disgust. Fury formed a painful expression on his face. Kelsey quickly covered back her nose, and asked with a nasally voice, "Is it_ that_ bad?!"

If only Kelsey owned a mirror. Her nose was blue and crooked with blood stain on her upper lip.

"Um... No! No, of course not," Garrett assured her.

"You hesitated," Darcy pointed at Garrett accusingly.

"Me?! You and AJ didn't say anything!"

"My momma always taught me that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

Kelsey inhaled through her nose, quickly regretting it. Shooting pain circulating through her nasal cavity.

"How did this happen?" Fury asked the trio, pointing at Kelsey's blue nose.

"Maybe we should take her to a doctor, Director," Agent Hill suggested.

"Please!" Kelsey pleaded.

Fury stared at Kelsey in consideration, before he obliged to that suggestion, "Very well. Agent Hill, escort Roberts to Dr. Banner. You three..." he pointed at Garrett, Darcy, and AJ - they widened their eyes once they were addressed by Fury. "...come with me for questioning, _now."_

Garrett groaned, "Can't Maria take us in..." He trailed off when he received death looks from Hill and Fury. He lowered his head, giving in, "Fine by me."

**~000~000~000~**

Agent Hill left Kelsey in a small room that contained unidentified gadgets and a stool. The so-called doctor wasn't around so all Kelsey could do was wait and put ice on her nose. There's no doubt that it was broken.

She couldn't help but think about the pain and the man who caused her the pain.

No doubt that Loki wanted her dead. He thought she betrayed him. She couldn't blame him. If she was allowed to go back in time with that split decision again, she doesn't know if she would do things differently. There was a small possibility that the Warriors Three were right and that Thor was needed. Maybe Thor could do things that Loki could not do himself as king. She could not be sure. It was not her place to define the possibility.

Were the agents going to bring Loki here? If they were, would he be locked up away from her and her nose?

Her train of thought was interrupted by Kelly Clarkson. Her phone was vibrating against her pocket. She pulled it out, and once again, her name was on the Caller ID. She didn't hesitant to answer.

_"Listen."_

Mom's voice, once again, was heard. Kelsey tried so hard not to cry, because if she did, her nose would be pleading and burning with intense pain again.

_"The scientist has escaped. The gamma radiation is gone. I promise that he will not be a threat... Although... Before I left for the mission, I found something off. Something that S.H.I.E.L.D. have missed a long time ago. And I have the information that could take me to my grave. I know you are recording this! I know you can pass this to my husband and kids! My kids need to know how much I love them. My husband needs to know why I really left. He needs to know-"_

Kelsey pulled the phone away from the sudden static screech through the phone. Luckily, it lasted for two seconds. Although, her right ear was ringing, so she switched ears.

"What message? Why do you keep sending me recordings of Mom?"

The caller didn't respond, instead he disconnected.

Kelsey sighed, putting her phone away.

Footsteps echoed in the halls, and Kelsey looked up curious to see who it was. Entering the room was a dark haired man with a trimmed beard dressed in a suit and tie.

"Holy cow!" the man cried.

Kelsey seemed taking back, but tried not to make facial expressions.

"Misty, sweetheart, you haven't changed a bit! Well... maybe a little. Did you use some kind of special moisturizer? Plastic surgery? You don't look a day over twenty."

"E-Excuse me?" Kelsey asked.

"I thought I saw you earlier." He approached Kelsey, then his face quickly faltered when he noticed the ice pack on Kelsey's nose. "Uh... What's up with the pack, Missy-Mist?"

Kelsey lowered the pack, revealing her bruise and crooked nose.

He inhaled sharply, grinding his teeth, "Yeesh! What happened to you? Got into a girl fight? Ooh! Plastic surgery gone bad?"

Kelsey scoffed, "Okay, who the hell do you think you are?!"

The man chuckled, "C'mon, Misty. Don't try to act like you don't remember me. Kudos for ditching our dance at the last minute. I appreciate that." He said casually but held a lot of sarcasm to his tone. Then he raised his hands up in surrender, "But hey, if you want to play that game, fine." He offered her a handshake, "Hey, sweetheart, I am the handsome Tony Stark, billionaire playboy and a genius (I might add).

Tony Stark? That's when it clicked.

"Iron Man." How could Kelsey forget about him? AJ talked non-stop about how cool it was to meet him. Kelsey read him and seen him on the news. She thought of him to be an arrogant asshole. She met him for thirty seconds, and already, her theory has proven right.

"Hey, you know my hero name," Tony clapped his hands with approval, "Now it's your turn. What's your name?"

"Kelsey Roberts," the teen declared.

Tony chuckled, before he quoted the name. "Okay, 'Kelsey'."

"I am serious. I think you have confused me with someone else. I am not Misty."

"Okay, whatever you say, Misty."

Kelsey groaned, running her fingers through her hair, wanting nothing more than to throw something at that cocky bastard.

"But let's say that you are what you say you are."

"I am!" Kelsey insisted.

Tony snorted, "Okay, if you are, then tell me... how did you make your nose ugly?"

"Did someone call for a doctor?" another voice said.

Kelsey and Tony turned their attention to the doorway and saw another man who looked nerdy with glasses dressed in a purple dress shirt and jeans.

"Banner, what an honor it is to finally meet you!" Tony said happily, shaking his hand.

"I am sure," Bruce set his bag down and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled."

Kelsey raised a brow, totally confused as to what Tony just said. Antielectron collisions?

"Oh, and I'm also a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a gigantic green-rage monster."

"Thanks." He turned to Kelsey, noticed her sitting there with anxiety mixed with pain. She realized who was the doctor and tried not to make him mad. "Kelsey, I presume."

Kelsey nodded.

"Seriously?" Tony asked her, "Are you telling everyone that name? Banner, she's Misty Randall. She used to be my personal assistant a while back. Cute lady. Nice legs. And amazing-"

"Excuse me?!" Kelsey called for the men's attention, "I need a doctor! My nose is throbbing!"

Bruce hurried his way to her, "Alright. Take it easy, sweetheart."

"And did I forget to mention high maintenance?" Tony added.

"I am NOT high maintenance!" Kelsey snapped, "I am in PAIN!"

Bruce shushed the girl, tilting her head up to analyze the swelling around her navel cavity. He tested it out by pressing it lightly.

"Ow! OW!" Kelsey cried like a baby, "What the FUCK!"

"Language, Misty," Tony scolded.

"Yep. Your nose is broken," Dr. Banner commented.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Wow, thank you, Doctor, never would've guessed!"

"Yeah, way to go, Captain Obvious," Tony agreed.

Bruce huffed as he continued pressing the injured nose, earning wince and flinches from the poor girl. "Okay..." he grabbed his bag that revealed to be his medical kit. He pulled out a box of cotton swabs and took one out. He used the swab to stick it in Kelsey's nose to clean the blood out.

Kelsey gagged, pulling her head away from him.

"Are you trying to tickle her brain, Banner?" Tony asked.

Kelsey didn't want to laugh, but couldn't help it. That joke Tony made was actually decent.

Bruce pulled out a yellow cloth from his bag, handing it to Kelsey, "Now blow on this as hard as you can."

Kelsey did that, but grunted in pain against the cloth.

"Okay, Kelsey," Bruce took the cloth from her, handing it to Tony.

The billionaire's nose wrinkled in disgust analyzing the blood combined with snot on the cloth. He quickly tossed it over his shoulder, while watching Kelsey getting her nose fixed.

"I am going to straighten your nose."

"Oh God," Kelsey muttered. "AH! AH! AH!" She cried as Bruce continued pressing her nose.

"Tony, get behind her and hold her head for me."

Tony seemed taken back by the request, but obliged anyway, "Never thought I would be qualified as a nurse."

"Wait!" Kelsey cried, "I don't know if I am ready! Is it going to hurt?"

"Well, Kelsey," Bruce began, "you are a grown woman, surely you know that sometimes healing isn't pain free."

That's when Kelsey started to cry, "No! Please!" She felt Tony's hands covering her ears, "Why does he have to hold my head?"

"I can't have you jerking your head back."

"Shit!"

"Misty, just pretend you are having a bad dream," Tony cooed as if she was a child, "That's what I would do."

"Shut up!" Kelsey snapped. "And I am not MISTY!"

"Ready?" Bruce asked.

"No!" Kelsey snapped.

"Well you need to be ready - One."

"Oh, crap!"

"Two. Take a deep breath and let it out lightly."

"Oh, Dear Lord!" She quickly braced herself by holding onto the table tightly.

At the third count, a loud crack echoed the halls along with a scream.

**~000~000~000~**

"Please describe the attack in Stuttgart," Fury commanded.

Taking turns - Darcy, AJ, Garrett were all questioned by Fury and Phil Coulson (who dropped Jane Foster in a safe house at Tromso, Norway).

"I-I don't know!" Garrett cried, drinking lots of water, "One minute I was eating shrimp; and the next, some dude's eye was carved!"

Phil Coulson blinked in disgust. Fury cleared his throat.

"Witnesses saw you dragging Miss Roberts to the terrorist. Why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know! I don't remember doing it!"

No doubt that Garrett became of victim of Loki's scepter, just like how Erik and Barton had fallen under its spell. When? Where? How? Those were the questions. Garrett wouldn't be helpful, because he couldn't remember it.

...

"Why did you come to Germany?" Phil asked.

"We didn't," Darcy replied sleepily, "Our plan was to go to New York."

"Why?" Fury demanded, "What was the plan? A family trip?"

"If it was Jane would've tagged along," Phil retorted.

Darcy mumbled words as she slowly dozed off, resting her head on the table. Fury rolled his eyes, banging the table, making Darcy jump up as her glasses fell off her nose.

"Eyes on me, Miss Lewis!" Fury commanded.

"Hey, it's three in the morning!" Darcy cried in defense.

"It's 7:00PM in New Mexico," Fury retorted.

Darcy turned to Phil, "Hey, you're the good cop, aren't you? Offer me coffee."

Phil huffed.

...

"AJ, what were you all doing at the museum, tonight?" Phil asked softly.

The boy was in his chair, holding onto his backpack. He has seen interrogation before on TV, and thought it was cool how Batman could make someone cave under the pressure. Now, he understood what the crooks feel like. He didn't like the thought of going to jail.

"I think you guys going there and that freak showing up same time and place has to be more than a coincidence."

The boy stayed silent, refusing to meet the men's gazes.

"You won't get in trouble, Son," Phil assured him. "We just want you to be honest, that's all."

He knew why they went there. Kelsey. It was her idea. He hated that she forced everyone to go there and have them almost killed. It was even passed his bedtime and missed his milk and story time. It's bad enough that she stripped his identity by pushing him to the ground. Now he had to go through tough questions because of her. They should've stayed home. He craved adventure with his sister, but not like this. Maybe... Maybe she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Andrew Jackson," Fury stated his new firmly. Same tone Jane used for him every time he got in trouble.

"It was her idea," AJ admitted.

The men wrinkled their brows, leaning forward slightly in confusion.

"Whose idea, AJ?" Phil asked.

"K-Kelsey?"

Phil tilted his head still confused. Fury leaned himself back to the chair, folding his arms, staring down at the boy intently.

"She... She said that we needed to go, and take a picture of some guy," AJ explained.

"What guy, Andrew?" Fury demanded.

"The guy who had his eye taken out by the wannabe king!"

Everything was coming together in Fury's eye. The story about how they wind up in a different country. How Kelsey insisted on taking a picture of the Dr. Schäfer, the same victim Loki attacked for the Iridium. It may all seem like a coincidence, but it wasn't. Kelsey planned all this, and she was partnered in crime with the terrorist. They had a history. There were pictures to prove it. He thought that she would be helpful, and have crack the Liesmith, but that wasn't the case anymore. Now... Two terrorists were on his ship, one of them thinks that she could get away with it with a ludicrous, victimizing story.

Phil's face slackened, "Do you know what her relationship was with the wannabe king?"

AJ shrugged, "I don't know, but I saw them dancing together."

"Really?"

AJ nodded.

Phil and Fury glanced at each other, silently communicating. Phil didn't want it to be true. He refused to believe it. He heard Steve Rogers's intake about how Loki was close to killing her and her friend. No way, she would be that good of an actress and plan the whole thing, risking her family's life.

Fury's mind was made up. He called the shots. Now, it was the girl's turn to be questioned.

A knock interrupted the interrogation. The bald man in specs, Jasper Sitwell, opened the door.

"What?" Fury demanded.

"_He's _here, gentlemen," Sitwell said.

AJ slacked against his chair, slowly processing what he had just done. He just sealed her sister's fate.

**~000~000~000~**

"Hey, her nose is looking better, Doc," Tony commented.

"Yes, but it needs more adjustment," Bruce admitted.

"Oh, God!" Kelsey was using the rag to wipe the blood that was pouring down her nose, "Don't you have drugs in your bag?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Kelsey. I don't have anything to numb you, but I will give you Ibuprofen afterwards."

Kelsey groaned.

Before Bruce can begin the next round, more footsteps were heard outside the room.

The men and Kelsey turned their attention to the window and spotted agents dressed in black, escorting the prisoner down the hall. Kelsey's heart skipped a bit once she saw who was the prisoner.

Loki.

The Liesmith walked through halls like he owned the place. A king being led by his army to the grand hall, where he would sit upon his golden throne and rule his nation. A captain ready to set sail and give order to his crew. In Kelsey's eyes, he was definitely an image of Captain Hook at that very moment. How would he react if he noticed her? Would he turn his head?

Much to Kelsey's dismay, he did.

Crystal blue met dark brown. Pale faced tan.

She noticed his shoulders tense up, but his face told a different story. As he was passing by the glass window, his ghostly pale lips stretched in a Cheshire grin.

The good doctor was confused. The billionaire scoffed, muttering a curse word under his breath. Kelsey froze, understanding the look entirely.

Mischief. She sensed mischief from Loki. He should've been upset that he failed and that he was taken into custody. But that wasn't the case. It was as if he _wanted_ to be here. Why? Kelsey had a pretty good idea. He wanted to stay and finish what he started. The thought scared her to the core.

"Don't worry, Misty," Tony patted her shoulder without taking his eyes of smirking Loki until he passed the window. "Reindeer games is going to be far away from where you're standing. I'll protect you."

Kelsey sighed, continuing to wipe the excess off her nostril.

Not far behind the large group, another man made his entrance, but entered the room instead of passing the window.

Director Fury entered, staring down at the trio with a stern gaze, "Wait in the control room."

"Um... in case you haven't noticed, we're kinda busy," Bruce stated.

"Yeah, popping joints and making ladies cry," Tony commented.

"Finish her in the control room," Fury ordered, "I'll be right over. First, I have to deal with our _guest_."

She couldn't but notice the way Fury was looking at her. It was as if she was a naughty child who couldn't play nicely to the other children. Kelsey shrugged, thinking that was his way of intimidating people.

**~000~000~000~**

The thick glass and metal door closed behind the emerald god. He looked around in utter boredom. Loki exhaled in disappointment, hoping that his prison could be a little more challenging and more creative. Though, he wasn't surprised. Couldn't these pathetic people understand that nothing can contain him, not even a prisoner fit for a beast. Yes, a beast. They trapped him, when they should've trapped the beast of their own.

Loki slowly looked around, observed the multiple cameras that filmed him, then heard footsteps outside the prison. Footsteps from the arrogant Nick Fury.

"In case it's unclear..." Fury spoke loudly, "...you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass..."

Loki took slow steps, closer to the glass, looking down to see what was below him.

Director clicked a button and wind broke inside the chamber. Large metal lids of the eye of the Hellicarrier opened, threatening to drop Loki out of the Hellicarrier.

Wind screamed around the large room, and Fury yelled over it, "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap!" The dark man arched his eyebrow at Loki, "You get how that works?"

Clicking a few more buttons, the eye closed, and the wind disappeared. With his hand he motioned at Loki, "Ant." Then he pointed at the button, "Boot."

Loki laughed, clearly amused.

"It's an impressive cage," Loki smiled, lifting his armored arms and motioning his surroundings, "Although, it's not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury admitted.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki turned his head slowly to one of the cameras, walking in front of it. He knew he was being watched. His brother was watching him. The curious pathetic agents were watching him. Kelsey and her amusing friends were watching him. The lie-smith ensured the next words were spoken in a whisper, provoking and mocking.

"A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."

The Director was silent.

Loki turned to Fury, "How desperate are you?" Loki taunted, "You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I?" Fury began, walking towards the glass cage, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun."

Loki thought the urge to yawn at Fury's ranting. What can keep his mind busy was his plan. Tonight, he will finish his unfinished business with a certain, defenseless girl. He will take out each wannabe hero, one-by-one. He shall save his brother for last. The thought of him cry over the loss of his _friends_ thrilled him.

Fury stepped back, "You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.'

Was that supposed to be a threat? If it was, it needed work. Loki heard worse things in his time, but none hardly made him tick, except one time...

"Ooh," Loki mocked, pretending to be afraid, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what?" The same, Cheshire cat grin returned as Loki turned to one of the cameras, "A warm light for all mankind to share..." Soon, his grin faded, facing Fury, "And then to be reminded what real power is."

The angry, cold, confident face of Nick Fury twitched into a smug satisfaction, "Let me know if real power wants a magazine." He turned, heading towards the door, but slowly stopped and faced the criminal, "Oh... One more thing... Expect your Harley Quinn to come and join you in the prison ranks."

Now Loki's head tilted, showing clear confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, that's right! You heard me correctly!" Fury barked, "Don't think that we would skip the belief that your girlfriend is your partner in crime."

What was he talking about? The only women he encountered recently were brainwashed agents from the underground hideout, Kelsey, her friend with a puny spark, and the red head in the ship. He never courted anyone in centuries. And he never worked together with anyone. He worked alone. All he had was lost creatures as minions, nothing more.

"Soon, Kelsey Roberts will be suffering the same fate as you."

Loki's body tensed. His fingers curled into a fist till it turned pure white. Kelsey? Fury believed that she and Loki were working together to take over the pathetic land. He wanted to laugh at the ludicrous accusation, but suddenly, thought better of it. This was a golden opportunity. An opportunity for _real_ fun. He would love to punish his _friend _for doing him wrong. Let the real game begins.

"Good luck of convicting her, Fury..." Loki whispered, keeping his face neutral, "The way we both see it. There is no evidence that could prove this theory of yours."

Fury formed a smug smile across his lips, "Oh, I beg to differ." No other word was spoken as Fury exited the room, leaving Loki alone to inwardly smile. He finally let out a merciless chuckle, glancing at the camera. Who knew revenge could be so sweet?

**A/N: Ooh! Kelsey met Iron Man and the Hulk! AJ threw Kelsey under the bus! Loki led Fury to believe that Kelsey was his accomplice! And there are more recordings of Wendy! There is no doubt Wendy was more than a mother. Kelsey has to find that out the hard way. Also why is Tony calling Kelsey by a different name _Misty?_**

**I know most of you are disappointed that Thor didn't make his appearance, but rest assured, he will be back in the next chapter. Is Kelsey going to have one-on-one with Loki? Yes! I am definitely planning that!**

**I am enjoying Summer Break, so expect plenty of chapters from me. A lot of crazy things has been happening this summer, including a Taylor Swift and Tom Hiddleston's romance! Can you believe it?! Personally, I think Taylor Swift is moving too fast, she did just leave Calvin after dating him for a year. But that's just my opinion.**

**Thank you, KawaiiPrincess for reviewing the last chapter.**

**animelover78861, peanutdog0827, Lee-Lee2306, Yukira-Kuchiki, Olympichopefull98, LuciousFaradayCage, X-Xepher-X for adding this story to favorites.**

**Lee-Lee2306, Yukira-Kuchiki, Olympichopefull98, LuciousFaradayCage, LadyMM, X-Xepher-X for adding this story to alerts. You guys ROCK!**


	49. Chapter 9: Opening a Can of Worms

**Chapter 9: Opening a Can of Worms**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"_Let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine," _Fury commented, stepping away from camera view.

Bruce turned off the screen, and smiled, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

Kelsey was sitting by Bruce with a ice pack up her nose, listening to the conversation between Fury and Loki. She was close to crying, not because of her nose...

Yes, she was crying a little because of her nose. Bruce managed to straighten it out with an audience. Natasha, Tony, Steve, and the other comrades watched her suffer pain. Kelsey met Natasha and Steve, officially. Nice folks. They were holding Kelsey's hands; while Tony was holding her head, making wise crack jokes. Her nose was still swollen. She had taken the Ibuprofen and was provided with an ice pack to put it on.

Her mind focused on with Loki. He really had changed for the worse. He wasn't the kind and understanding friend she encountered in Asgard. The day she left changed him, and she was afraid that he will kill her then kill everyone else she cared about. She wanted to talk to him, but his temper and rage was scaring her. He wanted her dead. That's why he was here. No doubt that he will find a way to escape. He would always find a way.

**~000~000~000~**

Phil Coulson escorted the kids out of the interrogation room, and was called in to meet another Asgardian visitor. The young adults and AJ followed right behind him.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked curiously.

"I am hungry," Garrett said.

"I want sleep," Darcy added, drinking her coffee.

"Follow me," Phil commanded, "There is someone, I know you want to see again."

The three looked at each other with confusion, until the made it to the end of the hall. They all stopped in their tracks as they spotted a tall, Tarzan-like blonde hair man with silver armor and red cape.

The man finally turned, revealing his face to his friends with a smile.

AJ gasped, staring at him in disbelief. Garrett's jaw dropped, while Darcy dropped her coffee cup.

Phil approached Thor, shaking his hand, "Good to see you again."

"I you, Son of Coul," Thor agreed. His eyes returned to his old friends who couldn't believe what they're seeing, "It is good to see you all as well." His attention was on the young lad who looked like him as a child. "Hello, AJ."

AJ was from shocked to happy. He didn't hesitate to run into Thor's arms, crying out his name.

Thor laughed heartedly, picking the boy up and spinning him around.

"I miss you so much!" AJ cried.

"I miss you, too, AJ," Thor stated with a smile. He missed them all so much, but he wished that he didn't see them again in dark circumstances.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey was listening to the Avengers talk trash about Loki, mostly from Tony. She so much wanted to run in a room and cry, or scream at them to shut up. She noticed that the agents that were controlling the ship was staring at her. She got the idea why. Her nose looked bad!

Her friends and brother returned with Phil Coulson and... Thor! He was smiling while carrying AJ over his shoulder.

"Kelsey, you wouldn't believe who's here!" Darcy cried out, patting Thor's armor chest.

Kelsey stood from her chair and approached the blonde god, but not before facing Garrett, who was staring at her nose.

"Wow!"

"Yeah! I know!" Kelsey snapped, "It is swollen and in pain! Thank you!"

Garret peered over her shoulder and noticed Agent Romanoff sitting down in her chair. He approached her, while Kelsey was talking to Thor.

"Hello, Natasha," Garrett said seductively.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, "Can I help you?"

"Do you remember me? Dr. Selvig's intern?"

"How can I forget?" She said sarcastically.

"Good! So how about after this, why don't we-"

"Let me stop you right there," Natasha held her hand up, silencing him. "Back away now or I will smack you dry."

Garrett's face fell.

Steve let out a chuckle, "Sir, I know I have trouble with women, but that is sad."

Garrett rolled his eyes, honoring Natasha's wishes and stepping away from her.

"Thor, I can't believe you're here!" Kelsey said.

"Whoa! You know this jackass?" Tony questioned her.

"Language, Stark," Steve scolded him.

Tony gave him a disbelief look, "Seriously?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been?!" Kelsey demanded Thor.

Tony smirked, chuckling to himself, "Ooh, trouble ex-boyfriend."

Thor glared at him as Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, no hard feelings, Point Break. You got a mean swing."

Thor's head lowered, putting down AJ to the ground, "Kelsey-"

Kelsey hit his chest armor angrily, "You promised Jane that you will come back! It has been two years, Thor! Two FUCKING years-"

"Hey, watch your language, ma'am, there is a child and a captain present," Tony spoke, pointing at Steve, who glared at him with a disapprove frown.

AJ shrugged, "Don't worry about me, I heard worse."

Bruce and Natasha chuckled at Steve and Tony's surprise reaction.

"I like this kid," Tony mumbled, patting the boy's head.

Kelsey ignored them and continued addressing Thor, "Jane was waiting, then crying, then attempted to open a portal so she can see you again, but it didn't work. You said that you will be bringing Loki with you! What happened to that?!"

"I know, and I am deeply sorry, Kelsey. But Loki refused to seek reason, and attempted to destroy the entire Frost Giant race in Jotunheim."

Kelsey's face softened. Frost Giants. Loki was killing his own kind?

"I had no choice, but to destroy the bridge. I had to put an end to his madness. There was not a day that goes by when I don't think about her and her family."

Darcy listened to the interaction then shrugged, "I heard excuses from boyfriends before, but yours is actually more creative."

Kelsey had nothing to say about it. Her theory was correct. Loki had gone mad that day, sending the Destroyer to kill her, Thor, and her family; attempting to kill Frost Giants, his own kind; and attempted to rule this planet.

"Holy cow!" AJ ran to the Avengers, "This is so cool! My favorite superheroes are here!" He opened his backpack.

"You a fan, kid?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"Fan?! I collected every comic of you guys, and watched you on TV! Captain America, you have been my idol since the beginning!"

Steve smiled. He thought that everyone forgot about Captain America, but that wasn't the case. Phil Coulson had trading cards of him. He found posters and displays about him in museums. Now, this brilliant boy was saying that he was his hero, even though he wasn't born in the 1900s.

"I also love Spider-Man, Superman, Batman, even the HULK! Man, I wish he was here!"

Bruce cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

Natasha smirked, "Well, I got good news for you, kid."

Bruce gave Natasha a warning glare.

She ignored him, pointing at him, "This guy, here, is the real deal."

AJ gasped, rushing towards Bruce with a hopeful smile, "Really?! Are you really the Hulk?!"

Bruce pressed his lips together, then eventually nodded in defeat, "Maybe."

"Can I have your autograph?!" AJ asked. "Can you all sign your names for me?!"

"And me!" Garrett raised his finger up, having a fan boy moment when he spotted Iron Man. He had to admit, he was a fan. He was also a fan of War Machine. That hero was bad ass.

"Gentlemen," Coulson scolded AJ and Garrett. Although, he secretly wanted Captain America to sign his trading card. "These heroes don't have the time to-"

"Hey, stay out of this, Phil," Tony snapped, turning his attention to the boy with a chuckle, pulling out his pen from his suit jacket, "I'll be more than happy to give you my autograph, kid. Where do you want me to sign?"

AJ opened his backpack, pulling out his Superman baseball cap, "Sign my hat!"

"Alrighty," Tony signed his name in the front with loopy cursive. He handed the hat back to AJ, who stared at it in awe, before moving on to Captain America.

Tony turned his attention to Garrett, "How about you?"

"Here, autograph my shoe!" Garrett took one of his sneakers, and immediately gave the horrible smelling effect. Everyone covered their nose and mouth, expressing disgust. Tony backed away, widened his eyes at the surprise scent.

"EWWWW!"

"Okay, that's enough," Phil muttered. He and Bruce picked him up by the arms and escorted him out the room.

"But wait, he didn't sign it, yet!" Garrett struggled.

"Yeah, we know," Bruce agreed.

"I will make him sign somewhere else, really!"

Everyone was relieved that Garrett left with his stinky shoes.

"So... how is the nose?" Darcy asked, tapping Kelsey's nasal bone lightly.

"Ow!" Kelsey jerked away, putting the ice back on. "It is swollen bad, what do you think?"

"Well, somebody is cranky," Darcy sat down, putting her feet up. "So what is the plan, guys?"

Steve just finished signing AJ's hat, "Well... keeping you, kids, safe is one of them."

Darcy scoffed, "Excuse me! I am twenty-two years old! I am not a child!"

"You still eat a Happy Meal," AJ retorted.

Darcy shrugged, "They have cool toys."

"So um..." Kelsey began, "What... What is going to happen to Loki?"

"Don't worry about that, Minty-Mist," Tony patted her back, earning confused glares from his new companions. "He will be sealed tight in that cage, while we try to steal back that cube thingy."

"Thor," Steve turned his attention to the blonde god, "What is Loki's play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Thor began.

"Shit-ari?" Darcy asked confused and sleepily, "What is that?"

Thor ignored her mispronunciation and explained, "They're not in Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect the Tesseract."

"So basically, an army from outer space," Steve assumed.

"Wow, thank you, Captain Obvious, never would've guessed," Tony made another smart remake, that earned an eye-roll from him.

"So how is he going to bring this so-called army?" Natasha asked.

"Creating a wormhole," Darcy guessed, "a hypothetical topological feature that would fundamentally be a shortcut connecting two separate points in spacetime, sending them to our planet and lead mass destruction."

She noticed the surprised glares she received from her comrades, "What?"

"Since when did you speak science?" AJ demanded.

Darcy shrugged, "I barely have coffee. I honestly don't know what I am saying."

Tony clapped his hands, "The girl is onto something! Loki sent the bow and arrow man to steal the Iridium, correct?"

"Yeah, but for what?" Steve asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony explained, approaching the computer screens. "It means... that the portal won't collapse on itself like it did on S.H.I.E.L.D. Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony paid attention to the agents that were seated, "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails."

The agents, the Avengers, and the kids glared at him questionably.

Tony raised his arm, accusingly pointing at a random male agent, "That guy is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did!"

The agent that was accused swiftly turned off the game, and returned to work. Darcy and AJ chuckled.

Tony glared at the screens, then repeated but with one eye covered, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," Natasha replied.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony touched on of the computer screens, "The rest of the raw materials, Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he needs is a power source of high density. Something that could kick start the cube."

"Like what?" AJ asked intrigued.

"Don't know," Tony admitted, "I just studied this on the way here by the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction of theory papers. Am I the only one who does the reading?"

"I don't read," Darcy raised her hand, "It puts me to sleep."

"So that's why Loki kidnapped Selvig," Natasha stated, "So he could help him create this portal."

Thor, Darcy, Kelsey, and AJ glared at Natasha questionably.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"Whoa! Time out!" Darcy made a time out sign, "How is Erik dragged into this equation? What happened?"

"Loki kidnapped him, making him one of his puppets," Natasha explained.

"NO!" AJ cried, "Not Erik! Anybody but Erik!"

Kelsey raised herself from the chair, "How come you guys didn't tell us about this sooner? Why didn't Phil mention this?!"

"Whoa," Tony raised his hands up defensively, "Misty, take it easy-"

"I am not your Misty!" Kelsey snapped, "I am Kelsey freakin' Roberts! Erik Selvig is our friend, and nobody told us Loki did something to him... Did Garrett knew about this?"

"If he did, he would probably be freaking out," Darcy said casually.

"And screaming us to call the police," AJ added.

"Garret claimed that he didn't remember anything when he attacked me," Kelsey slowly process the happenings, "Could it be possible that-"

"He's under Loki's influence, too?" Natasha nodded, "Slight possibility."

That would've explained everything. The mix-up with the plane tickets, him saying words that caught somebody off guard, the sudden temper tantrum, mumbling words in his sleep - Loki controlled him to do those things. He was responsible for turning him against his friends. Not only was Kelsey scared of Loki but she was angry with him. How could Loki do this to her?

"We should keep that kid under ship arrest," Steve suggested.

"Oh, please do!" Darcy said happily. "I will be able to get beauty sleep without hearing him chat in his sleep!" She stood up, "Now I want a room, so I can sleep. Good night." Darcy walked out of the room, trying to find a nearby good-looking agent that can escort her to a room.

"Why lock him up?" Tony asked, "We could use him to making Reindeer Games talk. Lets try putting the kid's sneakers in Loki's cage!"

Everyone could picture it now. Loki would be gagging for his last breath. Some people laugh but shivered in disgust at the memory of the foul scent.

"Tony, we want him to _talk_ not pass out," Natasha retorted.

"Hey, we can use it to teach that antler shit a lesson."

"Have care how you speak." Thor immediately jumped to his younger brother's defense, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard... and he's my brother."

_'And a friend,' _Kelsey added to herself.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha spat bluntly.

Thor shrugged, "He's adopted."

"Excuse me?"

Kelsey felt a tap behind her, she turned around and faced a bald man in glasses, Jasper Sitwell.

"Uh, excuse me?" Tony raised his hand, "We're kinda in a meeting, here."

"Don't mind me, Mr. Stark," Jasper raised his hand defensively, "I just want to introduce myself to Miss Roberts."

Kelsey raised her brows confusingly, but accepted Jasper's handshake anyway, "Um... Hi, Mister...?"

"Sitwell. Agent Jasper Sitwell."

"Nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Jasper smiled, "Wow! You are a spitting image of your mother."

Kelsey widened her eyes in shock, "What?"

"You knew my mom?" AJ asked.

"Of course. Everyone in this room knows who she is. Well... except him," Jasper pointed at Thor. "And him," then pointed at Steve.

"And me," Tony raised his hand.

"Oh no, Tony," Jasper smirked, "you know her."

"No, I don't..." Tony wrinkled his forehead, turning around whispering himself, "Do I?"

"Wendy Roberts Foster?" Jasper asked.

"No. I don't know a Wendy. Makes me think of what is going on outside."

Natasha giggled, "Well, you know her by a different name." When Tony was still confused, Natasha decided to clear the air. "Misty Randall."

"What?!" Tony and Kelsey asked in disbelief.

"She was assigned to go undercover," Natasha explained, "but she had to get a job at Stark's industry to do it."

"Undercover?" AJ smiled, "Cool!"

Everything was falling into place. The questionable recordings of Mom, S.H.I.E.L.D., her odd behavior weeks before her death - it could only mean one thing.

"So... my Mom wasn't just a mom and babysitter?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"The babysitting gig was just a cover up for the real thing," Jasper explained.

"But I met Sarah and her kid-"

"Sarah was in on it. Wendy was a good mother, but she was also one of us."

AJ gasped, "My mom is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?!"

Jasper smiled at the boy and nodded, "Yes."

"That is so COOL!"

"Uh-uh!" Kelsey shook her head, "No way!" It made sense to her, but she didn't want it to make sense. She wanted to think of her mom as the uptight house wife, who would take her Nancy Drew games away if she didn't do her work.

"Kelsey," Natasha slowly raised herself up, trying to urge Kelsey to calm down.

"Don't try, Romanoff!" Tony used the same disbelieving tone as Kelsey's, "I'm with Misty Jr.!" He sped towards the table, placing hands on it, staring down at Natasha with narrowed, "So you're telling me that Misty used a fake name, lied about her resume, seduced me to sing, dance, get down and dirty on-"

"Tony!" Steve and Thor scolded him as Steve was covering AJ's ears.

"WHOA!" Kelsey cried in disgust, "You did what to my mom?!"

Tony glared at the innocent boy and the angry teen, then quickly softened his gaze, "Made sweet love, all because of an assignment?"

"Pretty much," Natasha replied. "Are you upset?"

Tony blinked, "Am I upset? I spent almost two years with that woman and..." Tony closed his mouth, keeping himself from finishing that statement. "Why did she go undercover?"

"Does it matter? She did try to warn you about a guy who was shady in your work place, and you didn't listen."

"What guy? She never told me anything about it-"

"That's because you didn't listen! She warned you about Obadiah Stane."

Tony furrowed his brows, "She did?"

"Yeah."

Tony's face softened, "Man, that would've saved us a whole lot of trouble."

The doors opened, Bruce and Phil returned from taking Garrett to a room far away from them. Tony and Kelsey didn't hesitate to approach the men, specifically Phil.

"Phil!" they cried.

Phil stopped his tracks, glaring at both of them confusingly, "Um... is there something wrong?"

The two were spitting out questions together, until Bruce whistled for their silence.

"One at a time, please?!" Bruce pleaded, "Other wise, I will need Ibuprofen myself."

"Is my mom a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" Kelsey blurted.

Phil widened his eyes, glaring at the people around the table, "What happened to letting _me_ tell her?"

"Jasper started it," Natasha pointed at him accusingly.

Jasper's jaw dropped, sending apologetic eyes, "I am sorry, Sir. I thought you told her already."

Phil sighed, rubbing his temples.

"So it's true then?" Kelsey asked for confirmation.

Phil nodded, "Yes... it's true."

"B-But... My mom can't be a spy! She wasn't cool enough!"

Phil chuckled, "Oh, you would be surprise. I can show you videos-"

"Really?!" AJ cried excitedly, "'Cause that would be awesome!"

"So..." Tony paused, not sure what to ask first, "You sent her to spy on my company for two years just to waste my time?!"

"Not entirely. She admitted that she had a fun time with you. She said you gave her wildest nights of her life."

Kelsey glared at Tony in disgust, while he chuckled sheepishly. "What the hell did you do to my MOM?!"

"My friends, this isn't the place for this," Thor objected.

"Hey, it was Tony who opened the can of worms, first!" Kelsey retorted angrily.

"What did you do, Tony?" AJ asked curiously.

Thor and Steve didn't want to hear this anymore. It's bad enough that Tony blurted adult content out in front of them, what's worse was that AJ was there to hear it.

"AJ," Steve stood up from his chair, "Let's say we get out of here and get a burger at the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry," AJ shrugged.

"And maybe we can play a round of Goldfish," Thor added, picking him up.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "And we can play for money."

"Hey, that's a bribe!" AJ accused.

"Yes, it is," Steve admitted.

AJ smiled, "I like bribes."

Thor smiled, carrying the boy over his shoulders, walking with Steve out of the room. Bruce, Jasper, and Natasha stuck around to witness the conversation between Phil, Tony, and Kelsey.

"Well?!" Kelsey demanded Tony.

Tony shrugged, "We dated a while back. An affair between boss and assistant. Nothing big really."

"How a while back?"

"I don't know! Twenty years ago!"

Kelsey blinked, before shaking her head, "Now I know you're talking bullshit."

"What?!"

"I am nineteen years old! My mom was married to my dad at the time, there's no way she would be cheating my dad with you."

"She was single when I met her, she wasn't even wearing a ring."

"LIAR!"

Phil cleared his throat, "Actually..."

Kelsey glared at him, "What, Phil?"

Phil scratched the back of his head, not saying a word.

"My mom was married with my dad around that time, right?"

"Well..."

Kelsey gasped, "My parents weren't married?!"

"A year when you were born? No. Your parents were best friends, during Wendy's assignment with Tony."

"But did my parents do..." She pressed her lips together awkwardly, "You know..."

"Kelsey, your mother's personal life was not my business. I know that when she became too pregnant with you, she was forced out of her assignment."

"She never told me that she was pregnant!" Tony objected, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Bruce chuckled, earning glares from everyone.

"What's so funny, Dr. Banner?" Kelsey demanded. "Please enlighten how my fucked up life is amusing?"

"I'm sorry, Kelsey," Bruce cleared his throat, trying to compose himself, "Now that I think about this situation and take a good look at you and Tony... She's got your eyes and nose, Tony."

"No!" Tony and Kelsey cried in unison. They glared at each other in shock. "No!Stop copying me! Me?! NO YOU!"

"Wow," Jasper mumbled to himself, looking away awkwardly.

"Her nose is swollen!" Tony pointed at Kelsey's injured face, "Look at mine! Does my nose look swollen to you?!"

"Maybe," Natasha said bluntly, "You and Thor did go at it in the woods."

Tony growled in frustration, "No! I am not going to believe it! There is no way that she is my..." Tony choked at the word, didn't have the guts to say it.

"You don't believe it?!" Kelsey asked. "I know my dad, and he is buried six feet under! There's no way I am related to an arrogant asshole!"

"If I'm an asshole, then that would make you an uptight bitch!"

Kelsey gasped, "Excuse me?!"

"You're excused," Tony snapped. "An uptight bitch just like your mother."

That did it for her. Kelsey whipped her hand across the smug man's face, making his head snap to the side.

"Don't... ever... call my mom a bitch... again," she hissed. "You are not my father." She quickly headed out of the room, followed by Phil.

"That is one thing we agree on something... and I didn't call your mom a bitch! I called you a bitch!"

"Yes, you did," Bruce retorted softly.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" Natasha argued, "and if Wendy was here, she would've hit you as well."

Tony closed his eyes, picturing it now. He could see her angry, sexy face before him, punching him square in the face in her S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit; but he will grab her and push her on the bed. He could see themselves wrestle for control and play their games... He sighed, "Good times."

**~000~000~000~**

"I am sorry that you have to find out about your mother this way," Phil apologized, while guiding Kelsey down the halls of the Helicarrier.

"You know that Tony can't be my father, right?" she pleaded for the right answer. If Tony was her... she couldn't even say the word either, then she would be taking loads of medication and therapy.

Phil paused, carefully finding the right choice of words, "I believe... it's too soon to discuss that possibility." Kelsey frowned about to object, but Phil continued. "Right now, I want to show you something."

They came across a door. Phil swiped a keycard then scanned his eyes on the light, before the door allowed them to enter. Phil gestured to come inside, she reluctantly did.

As soon as they set foot, it looked like an office that contained a desk, shelves, and cabinet doors.

"What's this?" she asked.

"This... is my office. Come, have a seat."

Kelsey sat down one of the two chairs that was facing the desk.

"I must confess, Kelsey..." Phil sat down behind the desk, opening a drawer, "We have met."

Kelsey nodded, "I know. We met in New Mexico-"

"I wasn't talking about the Destroyer incident," Phil said honestly, staring at the drawer he opened.

Kelsey furrowed her brows questionably, "W-What do you mean?"

Phil chuckled, "I figured that when I see you again, you won't remember me. I don't blame you. It was a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Here," Phil revealed his hand that was hidden in the desk drawer. He was holding a small paper, handing it to Kelsey.

Kelsey took it and analyzed it. It turned out to be a photo. It was Phil with squared glasses and thicker brown hair. He was sitting on the sofa, smiling at the camera as he was holding something. A bundle wrapped in a soft white blanket. A bundle with a pink hat and dark brown hair. A baby girl...

"That's me?" Kelsey whispered.

Phil nodded, "I used to be your favorite person in the world. When I come by to check up on your family and discuss missions with your mother, I would give you the sugar rush by Hershey kisses. You puked on my suit when I gave you the Reeses candy, though. No peanut butter chocolate for you."

"I am so sorry. I just don't remember."

Phil offered a sad smile, "Like I said before, I don't blame you." He whirled his chair around, pointing at a shelf that contained books and a teapot, "You see that teapot?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah."

"I remember that we throw tea parties with Agent Romanoff."

"Natasha? She was there when I was young."

"Absolutely. Your mother and Natasha were close friends. Natasha would reluctantly volunteer to babysit you, while your parents were having a date or something."

"Reluctantly?" Kelsey questioned.

Phil chuckled, "Have you noticed that there weren't any teacups on the shelves? That's because you broke every single one of them."

Kelsey smiled sheepishly, "I must have been an accidental terror."

Phil laughed louder, "Accidental?" He shook his head, "There was nothing accidental about it. You would make eye-contact, give me that evil grin, then SMASH! Then you'd laugh like it was the funniest thing. And don't get me started on what you did on the living room walls with markers."

Kelsey's face flushed in embarrassment, she could picture it now. She couldn't help but feel guilty of the hell she put Phil and Natasha through, "I must've been a nightmare."

"You were," Phil admitted.

"Sorry?"

Phil smiled, "You have no idea how good it is to see you. I wish we reunited in different circumstances. I knew I would see you again when I have borrowed Miss Foster's equipment."

Kelsey smirked, "She said you stole her stuff."

"Borrowed. She got her stuff back afterwards," Phil's face slowly fell, "But when she told me how you have gone missing, I knew I must fulfill my duties and protect you."

"Your duty? As a S.H.E.L.D. agent."

He shook his head and sighed, "Wendy wished, if anything happens to her and Patrick, I would be your godfather."

Kelsey raised her brows, surprised, "She said that."

"When her secret is out. But we all felt much better if Jane took the role of a parent."

"How was that better? She just finished school around that time."

"Your grandmother, Alberta, agreed to take care of you. Wendy and Patrick wished for you and your brother a normal life that didn't involve danger and sci-fi."

"Does Granny know about my mom's secret job?"

Phil nodded, "Only she and Patrick knew. Surprisingly, your other grandparents know nothing about it. Jane was kept in the shadow. It was for the best."

"You never met her before?"

"No. I steer cleared from her when she visited New York."

"How come you stopped coming?"

"HYDRA. That's what happened. One of Wendy's missions almost got her killed. Patrick and I tried convinced her to step back from saving the world. Family was more important. We couldn't risk yours or AJ's safety."

"Tried?"

Phil sighed, "She didn't want to stop. You got her determination, Kelsey. I could see it. She used Sarah's babysitting job as a cover, while doing the real deal. But in her last mission..."

"What was her last mission?"

"She was supposed to obtain Dr. Banner."

"The doctor?"

"Scientist. He possessed gamma radiation that could make him-"

"A big green monster."

"Yes. He got away, and your mother returned to your home. Weeks before her accident."

"What exactly is HYDRA?"

"Hydra is a world-wide subversive organization dedicated to global domination. It won't stop at nothing, until everything is under their control."

"So they're basically terrorists?"

"You might say that."

Kelsey closed her eyes, thinking back about the weird phone call in the kitchen, the argument between her and Dad, the lie her mother told her.

"My parents didn't die in that car accident, did they?"

"You must think HYRDA has something to do with it," Phil said it as a statement than a question.

"I think it's more than a coincidence."

If that was true, then the police arrested an innocent man. She held a grudge against Mathew Gilbert for so long. She would be mad but sad if all those years of anger had gone to waste.

Just when Phil was about to reply, the door opened. The two turned, revealing it to be Director Fury.

"I don't wish to interrupt, but I would like to speak to Kelsey Roberts." The man narrowed his eye at her, who seemed taken back by his intimidating gaze. "Roberts, please meet me at the interrogation room."

"Interrogation room?" Phil questioned him, leaning against his desk, "Is that really necessary? Can't we talk about this-"

"No. Roberts, interrogation room, _now!"_

Kelsey blinked, complete surprised by his change of tune. Who ruined his coffee? She glared at Phil worriedly, who was giving her the same look. Whatever it was, it can't be good.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Lot of things are going on in that chapter. Kelsey and AJ now know that their mother was a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony was dating Wendy, and could possibly be Kelsey's father. Is that possible? What about HYDRA? Could they have something to do with the car accident? How will Kelsey react, when she will be accused of being Loki's accomplice? Not good.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. We had some sweet Phil/Kelsey bond going on. Kelsey as the terrible toddler. Hilarious!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, nataliamontes13, and AnonymouslyWeird for reviewing. Thank you everyone else who favorite and followed this story.**


	50. Chapter 10: Digging A Grave

**Chapter 10: Digging A Grave**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey was seated in the interrogation room with Agent Hill and Director Fury. The Avengers, Coulson, and AJ were standing outside, watching through the two-way window.

"What's this about?" Kelsey asked. "Is it about what happened at the museum? I told your agents what I know-"

"We ask the questions here, Roberts," Fury snapped, making Kelsey's jaw snap shut. She nodded in understanding alongside a yawn. "Tell me... Why exactly did you go to the Germany?"

"I didn't. My friends, and AJ, and I planned on going to New York."

"Why?" Fury pressed.

Kelsey leaned back against the chair, casting her eyes on the table, "To keep a criminal in jail."

"Identify the man," Hill commanded.

"Matthew Gilbert."

"And he's the man who killed your parents and injured your little brother?"

"Yes. He doesn't deserve parole."

"So you think you came to Germany by mistake?" Fury asked.

"Yes."

"Around that time, you came across an Asgardian fugitive," Fury pulled out a folder, revealing the pictures of the former raven prince. "What's your relationship with him?"

"A friend," Kelsey replied with a shrug.

"Friend?" Fury repeated after her. "How much of friend was he? Was he your Romeo?"

Kelsey frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Clyde to your Bonnie?"

"What?" Kelsey repeated, still confused.

"Or were you two like the star-cross lovers from that movie..." Fury snapped his fingers, "What was the movie? The one with Owen Wilson and-"

"Marley and Me?" Hill offered.

"No. No. It didn't have a dog."

...

Meanwhile, outside the room, the avengers were talking amongst themselves.

"Which movie do you think he's talking about?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," Natasha shrugged, "There were a lot of Owen Wilson movies. I'm not much of a fan."

"You're not an Owen Wilson fan?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Who is?"

"I loved Zoolander," Coulson admitted.

"Right!" Tony high-fived him, earning an eye roll from Natasha.

"Pardon me," Thor raised his hand, "Who is this Owen you speak of?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I am sorry. Do you have a TV in your house?" Tony asked.

"No. No TV. We have food, water, and war-"

"Yeah. Yeah," Tony dismissed, "So do we. You know what? I am gonna donate a TV to you... immediately." Tony turned to Steve, "What about you, Captain? You're from the early days. Do you watch TV?"

"Starting too."

"Good. Good boy," Tony patted him in the back, "Get yourself a couch, a pack of beer, and girls, and you'll fit in this century in no time."

"Bet Pepper would love to see that," Natasha grumbled.

"Hey, that rule doesn't apply to me," Tony shrugged, "At least not anymore."

The conversation was interrupted by Fury. He was thinking about the movie he watched, "It had Owen making out with a blonde-"

Tony snapped his fingers, "Quick, what movie involves Owen making out with a blonde?"

"Big Bounce?" Bruce suggested.

"No."

"Cars?" AJ suggested.

"No. Cars don't have hair. What else?"

"You, Me, and Dupree?" Natasha offered.

"Didn't you just say that you hate Owen movies?"

"What about How Do You Know?" AJ suggested.

Tony snapped his fingers, pointing at the boy, "Yes, that's - whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Tony looked at him in shock, "That movie is for adults. How were you allowed to watch it?"

"Why care?" Natasha asked. "Most ten year olds watch adult movies these days."

"And most watch spooky ones," Bruce added.

"Like Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" AJ suggested.

"Yeah, like..." Bruce trailed off, looking at the boy in disbelief, "Did... Did you..."

AJ chuckled, not giving a reply.

Thor couldn't help but laugh with him, "I must admit, that this young lad have bits of my brother's mischief."

"Is that a good thing?" AJ asked.

"From you? Aye."

"Okay, so we all agree it's 'How Do You Know'?" Tony didn't give them time to respond, so he pressed the intercom to speak, "Pardon me?"

...

"Was it 'How Do You Know?'"

The three in the interrogation room jumped in surprise by Tony's voice.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing?" Fury demanded. "I thought you were with Banner, looking for the-"

"Did we get it right?" Tony interrupted.

Fury scoffed, excusing himself out of the room. Hill and Kelsey could hear Fury yell at the group to get back to work. A few loud groans and footsteps later, Fury returned, "Sorry for the interruption."

"Did Tony get it right?" Hill asked.

"No!" Fury snapped. "The movie I was talking had the girl from the Notebook."

"Midnight in Paris," Kelsey guessed.

"Yes!" Fury raised his hands up as if he was singing Hallelujah, "Thank you! That's what I was thinking of."

"But Rachel's character and Owen's aren't star crossed lovers. The blonde would rather fuck with another guy than spend the rest of her life in Paris with Owen's character. The brown headed girl from the 1920's. That's the one his character had a star-cross relationship with. Uh... What was her name?"

"Was it the actress from Dark Knight Rises?" Hill asked.

"Yeah, you love that movie?" Kelsey asked.

"Not as much as Dark Knight."

"That we can agree with."

"Enough!" Fury banged the table for the girls' attention. "Who cares who's in the movie?!"

"But Sir," Hill interjected, "you were the one who-"

"Shut your trap, Agent Hill."

Hill mumbled her apology, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fury groaned, rubbing his temples, "Now... What were we talking about?"

"If Loki and I had a relationship," Kelsey offered.

"Yes. Thank you," Fury gazed at her with narrowed eyes. "Did you or did you not-"

"No," Kelsey interrupted, "He's just a friend. Nothing more."

"By the looks of this picture..." Fury held up an uploaded picture of Kelsey and Loki together. Kelsey frowned, wondering how he got that picture. It was supposed to be private. "You seem to be comfortable with him... too comfortable."

"Yeah, we were good friends... until he decided to kill me."

"Did he, Kelsey? Did he want to kill you?"

"Well, yeah! Phil was there. He can tell you what happened in New Mexico. Loki sent-"

"I wasn't talking about the robot that shot fire from its mouth," Fury snapped, "I was talking about what happened at the gala. We know why he showed up at the museum, why did you?"

Kelsey shrugged, eyes right on the table, "I don't know."

"Eyes on me, Roberts," Fury commanded firmly, causing Kelsey to immediately look up at him. "Tell me why you were really there."

Kelsey opened her mouth to speak, all it came out was stutters, "Uh-I-I-"

"I'll tell you why," Fury pulled out another photo. Kelsey's eyes widened at the smiling picture of the scientist. "Does he look familiar to you?"

Kelsey nodded, "Y-Yeah, he's the guy who had his face carved."

"More than that. Doctor Heinrich Schafer, scientist and keeper of a rare element called the Iridium." Another photo Fury showed her was the element in display. "He is the only one who could gain access to the Iridium, sealed tight in the vault."

"So?" Kelsey asked. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You and your friends were trying to take a picture of him."

Kelsey's fist clenched. How could he know that? Unless... Unless she had friends who were disloyal. Garrett was her number one suspect, after all, he was in Loki's control. Loki might be trying to manipulate his brain, so Kelsey could get in trouble.

"Kelsey, just tell us why you were there," Hill demanded tiredly. "It's 4:00AM. Surely, you want to get some sleep, do you?"

Kelsey nodded, "If I tell you what I know... can I go?"

"Depends on the information," Fury said in a neutral tone. Kelsey hated that. She wished that he would say yes. It would be a whole lot easier.

Kelsey sighed, pulling out her phone, "The night I left... I received creepy phone calls."

Fury and Hill's straight faces slackened, but perked up interest. Everyone outside was curious as to what Kelsey had to say. AJ was surprised by this new revelation. Kelsey never told her about a creepy phone call. Could it be the guy from the Scream franchise?

"Could you identify the guy?" Hill asked. "Was it Loki?"

"I don't know! His voice sound automated. It was deep and too male, no accent. I don't know."

"What did the guy want?" Fury demanded.

"He... He was weird. He-He mentioned my mom a couple times."

Fury furrowed his brows in suspicion.

"He said that everything I know about my parents' death is a lie. He gave me weird tasks. Told me to wave at a stoplight. Told me to go take a picture of some guy in the gala!"

"And what did you expect to gain from completing those weird tasks?"

"Rewards. He would send me old recordings of Mom." Kelsey sighed, "I was desperate okay. When I first heard about Mom, I was scared but desperate. If her death was a lie like the guy said, I wanted to find out."

"So you changed the flight to go on this wild goose chase?"

"I didn't! I admit that this probably might look-"

"Bad!" Fury finished. "I wouldn't call it that, Miss Roberts. I would call it suspicious. You and Loki there-"

"Don't believe me?" Kelsey challenged, tossing the phone across the table, "Here. Check my phone. You can see the call history and the messages. It's all there!"

Hill took the phone, "What's your passcode?"

Kelsey didn't reply. She took the phone back, unlocked the phone, then handed it back to Hill.

"Thank you, Kelsey," Hill searched through Kelsey's phone, and Fury stared in between the phone and Kelsey, giving her vicious eye contact that would send shivers down her spine. Kelsey was determined to prove her truth. She didn't do anything wrong.

After minutes of analyzing the phone, Hill handed it to Fury. He checked the phone in a neutral face.

"Well?" Kelsey demanded, "You see I was telling the truth, right? Can I go now?"

Fury tossed the phone back, slamming his hands on the table, making Kelsey jump. "I'm afraid that's not an option anymore, Miss Roberts."

Kelsey frowned in confusion, "What?"

"What Hill and I are seeing now, Miss Roberts, is an accomplice to terrorism."

Kelsey's frown deepened, "Huh? What are you-"

"The next time, you want to prove your false innocence, delete the proof."

Kelsey accessed her phone to see pictures of herself in the black dress and mask, the gala, a coffee shop, a shady facility, blueprints, someone holding a plane ticket to Germany, and more pictures of the scientist. Where did these come from? She checked the call history to see that no call from 'Kelsey' appeared on screen. Not seeing that was a major slap in the face.

"What? But.. But it was right here! It was all here!"

"Yes, it was, Miss Roberts. Text messages from your lunatic boyfriend are all there."

"What?!" Kelsey cried, looking at the messages. Fury was right. There was a long message history between two callers. Blocked number and herself. But she never texted anybody with a blocked number, only received calls from one.

The weird messages was there. Back to the beginning when she graduated high school. How did these get there? These messages were talking about plans, talking about secret codes and hideouts, meeting times, how was Erik and Barton doing, and an arrangement flight to Germany. Where did these messages come from? She read the latest messages between the two.

_BLOCKED: Have you arrived in Germany, yet?_

_Kelsey: Yes, I have. When will u meet me?_

_BLOCKED: Soon, love. Meet me at 28 __Koningstrasse in the art gala. Make sure you dress appropriate for the occasion, and I will find you for our dance. Send me a picture of our target once you arrive._

_Kelsey: Will do._

_BLOCKED: Soon the world will be ours._

_Kelsey: I know. I hope we get what we need for our plan. Love you._

_BLOCKED: Have faith, love. I have everything planned out. And I love you __too, my darling._

Kelsey was beyond speechless. Somebody got into her phone and planted a bunch of mess-up stuff on it. That's when she realized that she has been played. The creepy guy set her up. She was going to jail! Kelsey didn't know what to say or do.

The doorknob to the room rattled. It was Agent Coulson, trying to get inside, but Fury locked the door tightly.

"I am giving you another chance, Miss Roberts," Fury began in a firm tone, "Tell us the truth."

"I-I... This... This isn't true!" Kelsey pleaded, "I never-"

"You are digging yourself a deeper grave, Miss Roberts."

Kelsey turned to Hill for some help, she pleaded to her with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I didn't do it- I didn't - Why would I help Loki kill a man?! Please you have to believe me!"

"I think you should call yourself a lawyer, Kelsey," Hill suggested.

"Oh, please!" Fury snapped, "No lawyer can help her with so much evidence against her."

"What evidence?!" Kelsey pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"What evidence?" Fury asked her as if she said something stupid. He wasn't taking pity on Kelsey like Hill was doing. He picked up the phone and dropped it carelessly on the table, "It's all right here, Miss Roberts. All right here. A witness claim to see you dancing with him, tonight."

"No," Kelsey shook her head, fisting her fingers in her hair, "No. No."

"Did you, or did you not dance with him?"

"No! I... I mean yes, but I thought-"

"So you planned to meet him that night."

"No!"

"You are working with Loki, making sure that he reigns on top."

"No!"

"You conspired a plan to take the Tesseract!"

"NO!"

"You have a crazy fantasy of you and him as king and queen!"

"No! No! NO! NO!" Kelsey banged the table, crying in anger and sadness. How the hell did she end up in this predicament? Fury and Kelsey still went at it for almost an hour. Fury spilling out his theories, and demanding to know what happened to Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig, where the Tesseract was hidden. Kelsey replied with the same response. She claimed her innocence. She didn't know where the Tesseract was at. Hill was torn between working with her boss, and feeling sympathetic with the girl. Either Kelsey really didn't do it, or she was a good actress, trying to win doubt.

"What was going to happen after that night?" Hill demanded.

"I haven't talked to him in two years! I don't know what to tell you!"

"You said that already!" Fury cried.

"I know!" Kelsey said in tears, wiping her eyes some more.

Her dark eyes should be bloody red, just like Loki in Jotunheim form. Her nose hurts but runny with snot. Hill provided her a napkin to clean up the blood and snot.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Kelsey demanded in agony, "I don't know where the cube is! I don't know anything about Loki's plan! I didn't do anything!"

"Kelsey, if you didn't do it," Hill began, "Then how did the messages get into your phone?"

"I was SET UP!" Kelsey screamed.

"Kelsey, how many lying, no good doers have you seen on TV, using that same line?" Fury asked, "Somebody set you up? That's what you're going with?!"

Kelsey continued to cry, resting her head on her arm.

"Kelsey," Hill banged on the table for the teen's attention, "if you cooperate with us. It will go a lot easier for you."

Kelsey's hands quivered, wiping her nose and eyes with her snot and tears.

"Why do you keep protecting him, Kelsey?!" Fury demanded harshly, earning more tears from the girl. "Do you think that he will get you out of this?"

"No! I-I-"

"How do you know that he won't leave you high and dry?"

"Loki..." Kelsey whispered, "Loki." She clawed into her hair, curling her toes inward. She briefly gazed at the two agents, only to give a double take. Right behind them was an spitting image of her enemy, smirking down at her with a taunting laugh, quiet enough for no one to hear. Kelsey stared at Loki in horror. What was Loki doing here? He should be locked up?

_'If I go down, my darling, so will you.'_

Fury noticed the change in Kelsey's contact. She wasn't looking at him, but through him. He turned around to see no one there. Loki waved his goodbye to Kelsey as he faded away.

Fury turned back to Kelsey was still in shock, "Or are you under his influence? Just like your friend and that doctor?"

Kelsey was tired of being defensive. Her mind drifted, thinking about the brief encounter with Loki over and over. Loki. It had to be Loki who did this to her. He set her up. He set her up to take the fall for his crime.

"They were your friends! How could you do this to them?"

Kelsey didn't respond. Her eyes casted on the table, her mind still in outer space.

"Look at me, when I am talking to you, Roberts!"

Kelsey didn't respond.

Fury huffed, "Your mother was one of us, you know. One of the good guys."

Kelsey blinked, but no eye contact was made. Fury took note the mention of her mother sparked the girl's interest.

"She would've done anything to protect her world and family. S.H.I.E.L.D was her family. You and your brother were her family." Fury shook his head, "If she was here now... and know what you have been doing... imagine how she will be..." Kelsey didn't respond. "She will be heartbroken and ashamed of you."

The door burst opened, revealing an angry Agent Coulson with a water bottle in her hand.

"That's enough!" the man roared angrily, pointing the bottle at Fury.

"This does not concern you, Coulson," Fury snapped.

"She is the daughter of our beloved agents, and my goddaughter. She _is_ my business."

"Have you seen the evidence, Coulson? She will be spending the rest of her life in jail, if she doesn't talk now!"

"Kelsey is done talking to you. I advise that she will not be speaking to anyone about this without a lawyer present."

"Are you supposed to be her attorney?" Hill joked.

"In a sense, yes," Coulson responded, taking the girl up from her seat and into her arms. Kelsey was in her shaken state to see what's happening. "Now she is coming with me."

"We are not done here," Fury protested.

"We are. Look at her. She is too scared to speak. Leave her alone."

"She will be under ship arrest, Coulson. If she goes near our other prisoner or tries anything-"

"She won't! She will be with me," Coulson assured him, leading Kelsey out the room. "Until she gets a lawyer, she will not be saying a word."

Fury frowned, watching the pair leave.

"Any orders, Sir?" Hill asked.

Fury continued to stare at the empty door, but spoke to Hill, "Get Romanoff. I want to know her progress with our other prisoner."

Hill nodded, murmured a 'Yes Sir' before she left the room as well.

**~000~000~000~**

Thor was in the break room with AJ, watching early morning cartoons with him. AJ was sleepy-eyed, but insisted on staying awake by drinking Coke and eating Doritos. He had a hard time opening the bag, so he began to angrily beat at it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Thor grasped the boy's fist, taking the bag of chips from him, "Easy, lad. Easy."

AJ leaned back against the couch with pouty lips and folded arms, he looked a four-year-old who didn't get his way.

"No need to harm this bag," Thor ripped the back open, accidentally spilling a bunch of chips onto the couch. All that's left was four chips inside. "Um... Sorry, AJ." He sheepishly handed the back to him, only to have it yanked roughly instead. Thor knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's going on with you, AJ?" Thor demanded. "If it's about the chips-"

AJ took a chip that was stuck in between the cushions and ate it, "It's not on the floor, Thor, it's fine."

"Really? Because I sense some tension from you, boy. Looking at you is like looking at myself in my younger years."

AJ sighed, staring down at the bag of chips, mouthing words Thor couldn't make out.

"What was that, lad?" Thor asked, leaning in close so he can hear better.

"Kelsey!" AJ spoke louder, "She heard Mom."

Thor's face fell at AJ's statement. After Fury kicked everyone out of the hall, Thor and AJ went back to listen to the conversation. AJ heard Kelsey's confession about her receiving phone calls from an anonymous man and old recordings of their mother. _Their _mother.

"A-And I never got hear her myself!" AJ sniffled his nose, trying to hold back the tears. "She didn't show me Mom! She kept Mom to herself. Why did she do that?!"

Thor sighed, pulling AJ close, "AJ... I cannot tell you why. I am sure there is a logical explanation. Perhaps if we seek Kelsey, we will-"

"I hate her," AJ mumbled.

Thor raised his brows, his mouth agape in total disbelief, "W-What?"

AJ glared at Thor in narrowed eyes, "I hate her, Thor. I hate Kelsey!"

Thor shook his head, "Now, AJ-"

"Don't, Thor! I mean it! I hate her!"

"AJ, you are angry."

"I am angry!"

"But you don't hate your sister."

"But you hate your brother."

"Now hold your tongue," Thor commanded, pointing a firm finger at AJ. Same thing his father would use. "Don't dare speak words for myself. I never once state my hate for Loki."

"But you are angry!"

"But it doesn't mean that I hate him. I feel the same way you feel for your sister. But we both love our siblings very much."

"But he's not really your brother."

"It doesn't matter. I still love him - blood or not..." Thor looked at AJ and noticed that he was about to cry. The boy was really hurting. Thor didn't know why Kelsey would keep their mother a secret, all he knew that he must stop AJ's behavior before he becomes hateful like Loki.

"AJ," Thor kneeled down, taking his arms around AJ's, "Remember how much trouble I was in for expressing rage?"

AJ nodded.

"Yes, that anger, AJ, that rage... makes me weaker than strong. The madness... It tore me down. It took me away from everything I love. My friends, my family, my crown... I learned my lessons the hard way. I must not stand by and allow that anger affect you... the same anger that affects my brother. You must resolve with your sister, before it's too late."

"It already is," AJ whispered, staring down at the same bag of chips, watching a fly land on a chip and stay.

Thor chuckled, "Fear not, AJ. There is no such thing."

"You don't understand. I did it."

Thor furrowed his brows in confusion, "Whatever do you mean, lad?"

"I mean I did a bad thing, Thor," AJ gained the courage to look at his friend's face.

Before Thor could ask what AJ had done, the boy confessed.

**~000~000~000~**

"Drink this," Coulson instructed, handing her a bottle water and two more pills of Aspirin. Kelsey took both pills at once with four large gulps of water. She was still bloody-eyed and shaken from her encounter with Fury. She was forced to be under ship arrest and had to wear an ankle bracelet to make sure she won't get in contact with Loki or try to escape.

Jasper was in the office, activating the ankle bracelet, "It's done, Sir." He looked down at Kelsey with concern, "Will you be alright?"

Kelsey didn't reply for she was too shaken.

Coulson waved him off, "It will be all for now, Sitwell."

Jasper nodded, "If you need anything, Kelsey, let me know."

"Thank you, Sitwell," Coulson dismissed him. Jasper nodded and left the room with hands folded behind his back in a professional manner.

"Don't listen to Fury, alright," Coulson rubbed her back, "It will be okay. When this is over, I will personally phone your aunt and a lawyer for you."

"I didn't do it, Phil!" Kelsey pleaded. "I didn't talk to him! I was set up! Nobody believes me!"

Coulson shushed her, commanding her to take deep breaths. He sat down across from her, taking her hand.

"Listen to me," he began. "Are you listening?"

"But I didn't-"

"Kelsey, listen to me," Coulson commanded her firmly. Kelsey took deep breaths, drinking more of her water. Coulson continued, "You mustn't talk about this to anyone, until we straightened this all out. There is a lot of evidence against you."

"B-But I am scared. I don't - I don't want to go to jail!" Kelsey's hands and legs began to shake at the mere thought of staying behind bars.

Coulson hushed, "I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. But I need you to help me. Okay?"

Kelsey gasped to take a breath.

"Can you do that for me, Kelsey?"

Kelsey nodded firmly with tears continued to fall.

"Okay, good. Now first, we need to figure out who this hacker is. We need to know how he got into your phone. We need to know how he planted the messages, photos, and deleted the call history."

"It's Loki. It has to be."

"Yes, he has a motive, and Fury missed out how he tried to kill you and your friends. But we must have that solid proof."

"How?" Kelsey pressed.

Coulson paused to think, then an idea hit him, "I got it." He formed a smug look on his face, standing up.

Kelsey glared at him with hope, "What?"

"I know someone who can help us," Coulson walked past Kelsey, "I'll be right back." He made it to the door, but quickly turned back to Kelsey, "Please, just... stay where you are, right now. We don't want to give Fury the idea of you-"

"I understand," Kelsey said softly. "What can I do?" Kelsey lifted her ankle, showing off her new accessory, "It's not like I could escape or something."

"Remember you are under suspicion for accomplice to terrorism. Fury is watching your every move."

Kelsey nodded.

"I will hurry," Coulson returned the gesture before reluctantly leaving the room, leaving Kelsey alone.

Kelsey took deep breaths, drinking more sips of water, almost finishing the whole bottle. If she continued drinking this much, she might pee her pants. She stared at the Aspirin pill bottle on Phil's desk, debating to just end the nightmare by overdosing herself. She quickly dismissed the idea. For one: it was stupid. Two: if she went through with the idea and was resuscitated by agents, she will be taken under suicide watch. The last thing she wanted was to be trap in a smaller prison. She's lucky Phil talked Fury into letting her roam free in the ship, unlike Loki and Garrett.

Last thing she heard from Garrett was that he was locked under a cleaning chamber. The agents were attempting to wipe the stench from his shoes and his feet. She also heard that he might be going through hypnosis therapy to get out of Loki's influence. Kelsey didn't know how they were going to do it, but she hoped that her friend will get better. She didn't know why Loki chose to hurt Garrett and kidnap Dr. Selvig. Why happened during the two years that made him so cold and... (Kelsey was reluctant to say it)... a monster?

**~000~000~000~**

"Tony."

The billionaire perked up at his name, "Someone call my name?" He turned to find Coulson standing by the doorway. "Oh, hey, Phil. What's up?"

"How are you, Coulson?" Bruce greeted him.

"Tony, I need your help," Coulson cut right to the chase, not bothering to return Dr. Banner's greeting.

Tony cocked his head in confusion, "Am I not doing that, already? As you can see..." Coulson suppressed an eye roll as Tony turned the holigraphic screen to show Phil his progress, "We are searching far and wide for this Tesseract. If Reindeer Games isn't going to tell us - which I bet he won't - we are going ahead and find it for ourselves."

"Tony, I need your help with Kelsey."

Tony's face fell, "If this is about whether she is my daughter that is out of the-"

"Fury put her in ship arrest."

Bruce removed his glasses, gazing at Phil in shock. Tony tilted his head a little bit more, trying to process what Phil said.

"Arrest?" Bruce asked.

Coulson nodded, "Fury thinks that she and Loki are working together.

"What makes him think that?" Bruce asked, showing more concern than Tony.

"Because..." Coulson took a deep breath, "Because Kelsey and Loki had a history."

Tony widened his eyes. "Well," He straightened his head back up, "If Fury thinks that she should be in jail, then there's no problem-"

"Tony, she's innocent."

"Sorry, Phil. But I am not getting involved with girls dating terrorists with British accents."

"But Tony, if she is your daughter," Bruce began, but quickly got interrupted by Tony with a sharp glare.

"And now we're not friends anymore."

"But if she is-"

"She is not!" Tony denied it. "I am Tony Stark! A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist! And people like me don't have kids."

"What about Batman?" Phil asked.

"He's a fictional character!"

"But you and Wendy had-" Bruce was interrupted.

"So what if we did?" Tony asked. "I slept with a lot of women before and use protection..." Tony paused, "At least... I think I do. As far as I know, no woman gave birth using my genes."

"Except Kelsey."

Tony frowned.

"Tony," Phil put on the puppy dog eyes, the same eyes he gave him when he begged to help the mission. "If you won't help for Kelsey, do it for Wendy - or Misty if you still like to call her that."

Tony scoffed, "Misty and I didn't exactly leave in good terms, okay?"

"She dumped you," Bruce guessed.

Tony pointed at Bruce, "She did not. She went by the office and offered to take a break."

"She quit then dumped you," Phil confirmed.

"No!" Tony said defensively. "She offered to take a vacation from work... a very..." Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Very long vacation..." He perked up and his fingers up, "But she didn't dump me! We agree to go on our separate ways, and before she left to pick up her things, we... we..." Tony trailed off, looking at anticipated men awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "Um... Banner!" He swiftly returned to the screen, "Any luck sweeping for signature on that cube thingy?"

Bruce let out a laugh, "Oh my gosh. You two didn't?"

"Stick your nose out my business, Banner. What's done is done." Tony pressed a few buttons on the screen, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"You two did it!" Bruce accused.

"Lets just say I offered a kiss goodbye."

"That must've been some goodbye kiss," Phil mumbled.

"Shut up, Phil. Stick your nose into your business."

Phil and Banner couldn't help but laugh at Tony's vulnerable state. When it comes to Ironman and girls, he's on top of the world. However, when it comes to kids and getting dumped by a girl, his reign would come crashing down.

"So where is the part when you said you and Wendy didn't leave in good terms?" Bruce asked.

Tony paused with a thin frown, "Never mind."

Bruce smirked, coming to the same conclusion as Phil. She dumped him.

Phil sighed, "Look Tony, if you won't do it for Kelsey (who could _possibly _be your daughter)..."

Tony groaned.

"Or Misty (who _clearly_ dumped you)..."

Tony groaned louder.

"But think about Pepper."

Tony didn't groan this time. This time he stopped complaining and actually listened.

"How would she react if she was here with you, right now?"

"She would..." Tony sighed, "She would first kick my ass for getting a woman knocked up."

Bruce snorted in laughter.

Tony continued, "Then she would..." He groaned, "She would insist in doing extra credit assignments in exchange for..." Tony snickered, earning awkward faces from Phil and a raised brow from Phil. Tony clasped his hands, "Okay. I'm hooked. Where is the kid?"

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey was sleeping with her head on Phil's desk and sitting on his chair. She was so tired of waiting, she decided to take a nap. Trying to take a nap. She was still stressed out with Fury accusing her of being Loki's harlequin; Loki trying to kill her; AJ being mad at her; and Tony... she refused to get started with Tony.

Everyone was making a ridiculous assumption that Tony was her father. She would rather dress up in a fairy costume in public than be Tony's daughter. She couldn't believe that her parents weren't married when she was born. Her parents always encouraged her to get a degree first, then marriage, and then children. Then the life circle will begin again. The fact that her mother acted like a total hypocrite blew Kelsey's world in an instant like 911.

That horrific day gave her nightmares as a seven-year-old. She spent an entire week sleeping in the basement and refused to leave. But she was lured out eventually for two reasons. One: her parents refused to feed her downstairs. Two: she was dragged back upstairs because of school.

Phil's phone started ringing, perking Kelsey wide awake. She lifted her head up slightly with her eyes opened. She stared at the phone, waiting for it to either stop or leave a voicemail.

The phone beeped, and the voice was made through the speakers.

_"Hello, Kelsey..."_

Kelsey sat up straight, staring at the phone in disbelief.

_"I know you are alone. Pick up and talk to me."_

The girl clenched her fist, scared but angry at the caller. She wanted no more than to give this caller a piece of her mind, but she was afraid that the caller would use her voice as another trap for her.

_"You are probably mad, right now. That's okay. It's okay to be angry. Everybody needs to let out a bit of steam. Like Doctor Banner for instance."_ The voice chuckled. "_He might be pity for his actions, but deep down, he longed to go green_."

Kelsey remained silent. She hoped that Phil get back in time for him to hear this voice. Proof that she wasn't lying. She thought about recording the conversation, but she didn't have her phone with her. And she didn't know which button to push on Phil's home phone, risking to end the call.

_"I was angry too, Kelsey. I still am. But not at you. No. Your mother is to blame."_

This caller better shut up. Kelsey thought to herself. If he didn't stop right now.

_"Thank God she took herself to the grave."_

That does it.

Kelsey picked up the phone and pressed the speaker button, screaming out, "FUCK you, you SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOU! You SICKO!"

_"And she finally speaks."_

"You did this! You fuckin' set me up! How?!"

_"Let's just say when a carless girl wastes a conversation by demanding meaningless questions, there's no telling how much information you can crack open and play with the phone a bit."_

"Why are you doing this?! What have I ever done to you?!"

"_Do you know, Kelsey, do you?"_

"Loki," Kelsey hissed, "If this is you, I will come for you! I will KILL YOU!"

The voice chuckled, "_Good luck. But if you succeed you won't know the truth."_

"What truth?"

"_Your mother."_

Kelsey's face softened at the word, "What about her?"

_"It's time for a new test."_

"Oh really? A new test? A test to see that I would fall into my deeper grave, you happily dug for me?!"

"_But the reward will be worth it. Trust me. If you wish to seek the truth, come find me. At a cell where it was meant for the Hulk."_

Kelsey remembered Fury mentioned the cage, he locked Loki in. The cage built for something stronger. The Hulk. Was this Loki really talking?

"Loki?" she whispered.

"_And you will be rewarded."_

The conversation ended.

"You son of a BITCH!" Kelsey's anger got the best of her. She grabbed the phone set and threw it across the room, nearly hitting surprised visitors. Kelsey froze, flabbergasted and shaken just as much as Phil and Tony.

Tony glared at Phil, and pointed at Kelsey accusingly, "And you all think she's my kid?"

"P-Phil," Kelsey stammered, "This... This is not... You didn't hear! The caller he-"

Phil raised his hand up, "Kelsey."

"I'm sorry about your phone, but he-"

"Stop it, Kelsey. We heard everything."

Kelsey paused, and stared the two in disbelief, "You heard?"

Tony sighed, "Yeah. Why can't Loki pick a better disguise voice? Like..." Tony grinned, "Elmo!"

Phil glared at Tony questionably, "Elmo?"

"You know the tiny red monster from Sesame Street with that squeaky voice." He turned to Kelsey, "You still remember Sesame Street, right? Every child's favorite monster?"

"Tony, she is nineteen!"

"So? Every kid and adult alike should know the theme song." He snapped his fingers in tune and began to hum the song, "_Oooh, yeah! Oooh, yeah! Yeah! Sunny day s__weepin' the clouds away..."_

Was Tony actually singing the song? Kelsey haven't watched that show in thirteen years.

_"On my way to where the air is -_ Come on! How is the air in Sesame Street?" Tony asked, still snapping his fingers and humming the song.

"Tony," Phil called to his attention. He was ignored by more of Tony's humming. "Tony, there are more important things to-"

_"Sweet!"_

"Tony!"

_"Can you tell me how to get, h__ow to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street?!"_

"TONY!" Phil's voice boomed.

The playboy jumped, stopping his musical number. Looking at Kelsey whose mind drifted elsewhere. "Okay," Tony began, "If I have to choose between raising that child, or dressing up in my suit with a tutu around my waist; I would choose the latter choice."

"I was going to say thing to you, only a fairy costume," Kelsey grumbled.

Tony perked up at Kelsey's surprising statement with a raised brow, "Which one?"

"Silvermist."

Tony scoffed, "See? She's not my kid. I would've picked Tinkerbell. Sure, she doesn't wear red and gold, but she is a tinker, and tinkers fix things."

"What fixes things?" the red-head Natasha walked inside with Thor and Bruce.

"What's going on here?" Thor demanded, noticing the phone crashed into pieces. "What happened?"

"Oh, Kelsey, did that with her bare hands. Feisty girl." Tony accused her. "Oh, and her secret admirer wanted her to meet him in the Hulk's cell."

Bruce surprised a smug look on his face, knowing that there was a bigger issue in hand.

"Loki wants to see Kelsey?" Thor asked in brotherly worry.

Natasha raised her hands up, "Hey, Kelsey, might have better luck with the guy than me."

"I thought you were making him talk," Phil said with folded arms.

"I was, but the guy was cold silent. All he did was pace around, ignoring me!"

"Aw," Tony cooed, "Sad that the bad boy didn't fall under your spell."

"Shut your trap, Stark," Natasha snapped, "You already fell too deep."

"I want to see him!" Kelsey stated, earning everyone's attention.

"No!" Phil jumped in, "Absolutely not!"

"If I get Loki to confess-"

"You do no such thing," Thor proved to be on Phil's side of the argument, "Loki will harm you. He gave his word."

"And you will be in deep if Fury caught you with him," Phil added.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Tony slowly walked towards Kelsey, "Change a few modifications..." He kneeled down, tapped her leg, gesturing her to rest it on his knee. Kelsey obliged. "And - your shoes don't reek, do they?"

"No," Kelsey replied.

Tony exhaled, "Good." He pulled out a screwdriver and pliers from his pocket, rolling up his sleeves to began working on her ankle bracelet. "Unlatch here. Rewire there. Undo the trigger and..." Tony yanked the plug that was the trigger to Kelsey's alarm and tracker. "Baboom!" He tossed the piece on Phil's desk. "All Fury knows is that Kelsey is in here, reading a book."

"What about the vision of the prison?" Thor asked, gesturing the cameras around the cell.

"They will be turned off by button," Natasha explained. "We just need someone to distract Fury for a bit, while the cameras are off."

"And you will like to nominate yourself for the job?" Banner offered with a smirk.

Natasha scoffed teasingly, "I'm sure Hill will be more than happy to keep the boss busy."

"What about Loki? How would we know that he won't try to kill her?" Thor asked.

"Or this might be another trap?" Phil added.

Banner pulled out a phone from his bag and tossed it to Kelsey," There we go. Problem solved."

Tony pointed at him, "You are now my friend again."

"This is ridiculous!" Phil turned to Kelsey with a firm look in his eye, "You are not going."

"Phil, I have to!" Kelsey argued.

"No, you don't!" Thor argued. "I swore Jane that I will protect you and your brother."

"I am not a little kid, Thor!" Kelsey snapped. "I have to go and clear my name. This is the only way. If Loki wants me, if that's what it takes - Natasha - for him to talk, then so be it. I'll play, and guess what, I will win!"

"And if you don't?" Banner asked in wonder.

"If I don't... At least I die trying."

"Really?"

Kelsey paused with hesitation. She didn't want to die, but this was the only way. Ignoring the churning stomach, she shrugged, "Sure."

Tony scoffed, "Wow. You sure sold me, Kelse."

"I can do this!"

Tony clapped his hands, "There you go! That's better."

"I can't condone this," Phil grumbled, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Phil, remember you said that if I help, I might be able to clear my name? Well, that's exactly what I'm doing. You have to let me go. Please."

Phil paused, looking around the room. Natasha, Bruce, and Tony were already on board with ticking Fury off. But Thor was just like him, he was worried about how this plan would end. Could it be a trap? Another inch dug deeper in Kelsey's grave? He couldn't be sure. This was a risk, and knowing Kelsey's mother, she liked to take risk. He sighed. Kelsey was so much like her mother.

Phil approached her with a serious-dead look in his eye, "If we are going to do this... we are going to play by my rules."

Kelsey suppressed the moment of victory. She wasn't out of her grave. Not yet. Phil and Thor made a good point, there were risks to this dilemma. What if the caller was Loki, and he's setting her up to take the fall or worse, her death. What would happen then?

Just like her mother once said, "If you are going to fail, at least you will die trying."

**A/N: The next chapter is what we all been waiting for. Loki vs Kelsey union. Who will win the fight? Will Kelsey be able to clear her name? Is she going to get caught by Fury? Can AJ forgive Kelsey?**

**Thank you: NecroPriestess, Adela, and guest for reviewing. Thank you, readers, for taking the time to read, favorite, and subscribe this story. You guys ROCK!**


	51. Chapter 11: More Action than Words

**Chapter 11: Action Speaks Louder than Words**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"Do not approach the prisoner within ten feet. Do not open the jail at all times. Never let him break you - physically or mentally. Keep your phone on at all times, if anything goes wrong-"

"Phil, I think the kid gets the idea," Tony interrupted.

"I got this, Phil," Kelsey assured him. "I am only trying to get information _we _need before Fury finds out."

Phil sighed, "I really don't feel right antagonizing him-"

"Antagonizing him?" Bruce asked. "It should be us who's antagonized."

"If he is smart," Thor began, "He will never _talk_ to you with cameras and wires around Kelsey, but we can say that we tried."

"Wow, Hammer man, appreciate your support to this team," Tony spoke sarcastically.

...

Phil led Kelsey down the halls and into the prisoning hall. The only people blocking their path were two guards and Jasper Sitwell.

Jasper lowered specs slightly, narrowing his eyes at Phil and Kelsey suspiciously, "What are you doing in this area, Sir... with _her_?"

Kelsey blinked at the way Jasper was looking at her. All eyes showed how they really feel about her. They thought she was a terrorist, a traitor against America.

"It's none of your concern, Sitwell," Phil replied. "Let her in."

"Is that such a good idea-"

"_Now," _Phil commanded forcibly.

Sitwell nodded at the guards, and the pair took a step forward, lowering their weapons. Kelsey suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist then down to her legs.

"C'mon, men, is this really necessary?" Phil asked.

"Just taking precautions, Sir," the guard stated, searching through Kelsey leg by leg by pockets. The second guard pulled out a cellphone from her pocket, looking at Kelsey and Phil with narrowed eyes.

"It is allowed... for once," Phil explained.

The guard sighed, handing the phone back to Kelsey.

"Sir," Jasper began to protest, "This is against protocol-"

"Don't, Sitwell," Phil snapped, "just keep Fury away from this area and looking at the cameras."

"May God help you all," Jasper said, leaving them behind, doing as he ordered to do.

The guards pushed the button to open the metal doors. As soon as they slowly slid open, Kelsey's heart began to pound harshly against her chest. Her breathing accelerated. Her muscles tensed. Was she ready to face her friend and worst enemy? She turned back to Phil who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He placed two hands on her shoulders, "If you want to back out-"

"I... You will know," Kelsey assured him in a whisper. For a brief moment, she felt like she was talking to her father again. It was odd feeling that made her want to hug him and tell him she loves him. But Phil wasn't her father. He was her godfather, sure, but never her father, neither was Tony Stark, her mother's former lover.

"Ma'am," The guards ushered her inside.

Taking a shaky breath, she stepped through the doors, closing right behind her.

Phil closed his eyes, hoping and praying that everything will go right, but he had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this will all blow right back in his face.

**~000~000~000~**

The doors opened.

And Loki continued his pace without any pay in mind.

A bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, mostly Fury and Natasha Romanoff, were trying to pry information out of him. The god only response was silence. He had nothing to say to them, only taunting words how he was going to win power over the frail creatures in this land. These people should just give up trying to defend their land, and allow a god to take over.

The footsteps were quiet, hesitant. Either this person was trying to be sneaky or was afraid of him. He was hoping for both. Loki smirked at that thought.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me," Loki purred quietly, not facing his new victim. "Your people are wasting their time. It is best to retreat, while you still have the chance."

"Hello, Loki," the soft voice greeted him.

Loki ceased his movements. His lips faltered for a brief moment. _She_ was here. She had the wit to come and see him in his temporary state. Either she was brave or foolish. Judging by the tone of her voice, she was clearly a fool, waiting to be preyed upon. He fought the urge to lose his composure and kill the girl on the spot. For now, he refused to do that... at least, not yet.

He slowly turned to meet her dark orbs. Her body was a yard away from the glass prison. The girl's posture slouched, her arms folded. If she was going to have a conversation with her future leader, she should have considered dressing for the occasion.

"Well. Well." Loki stepped forward, a smirk pulled in the corner of his lips. "_Kel-sey. _The victorious ship. The orphan. My... _dearest_ friend."

Kelsey didn't say a word for she was analyzing his movement. Seeing what he would do next. Did he have the ability to go through the glass? Or was he really stuck there? Why was he acting amused when he was angry at her before? There was no way of understanding this man.

...

_"I assumed they would put you and your friends in protection... from me."_

Meanwhile, Phil returned to his office. He and the team were listening in on the conversation.

"I have to give her credit," Natasha admitted. "At least Loki said something different other than his fantasies."

...

Loki chuckled, "I can see I did a real number on your nose."

Kelsey could feel the pounding, heating sensation on her nasal cavity. She avoided touching for it will give her excruciating pain.

Loki scoffed, taking a couple more baby steps towards the glass, "But let's be serious. Why have you come?" His mischief face was there, but his voice changed, it held no amusement or anger. He was intrigued.

Kelsey didn't respond. Her jaw clenched, her lips pursed. Her posture was still. Although her mask was no different than her eyes. They held fear. Loki could see it, but couldn't but wonder. What was Kelsey afraid of? Him? Fury? The revelation? Her lies exposed for all to hear? She wasn't pleading for mercy like she should, but he can fix that. The girl will learn the hard way why she should not mess with a man more powerful than her, a god.

"Are you here for you, or for _Fury_?" Loki asked with a hint of anger at the name. "Does he wish you to be a friend, a balm?" He tipped his head ever so slightly to the side, his eyes narrowed. "So I can spill the Tesseract's current whereabouts?" In that moment Loki's handsome face stretched into a charming, white-toothed grin. "Or maybe you are here for Agent Romanoff, no? She demanded to know what happened to that archer? Or... You are hear for your friends - the helpful Dr. Selvig and his intern, are you not?"

"Stop the game, Loki," Kelsey commanded.

"And she speaks, finally. I was afraid that I would hold most of the conversation. If you think you can help your people by making me talk, then you are a bigger fool than I thought."

"I am not here for S.H.I.E.L.D., or Fury, or Natasha, or my friends. I am here for us."

Loki snorted, "Us." He said the word as if it contained a bitter taste.

"And you don't believe me," Kelsey assumed.

"Action speaks louder than words, darling," Loki scolded her as if she was thirteen again.

Kelsey shouldn't, but in order for Loki to trust her, then she knew what she must do. Her eyes landed on the control panel. She gazed back at Loki, whose eyes were locked on the panel as well. He noticed the way she was looking at it. What did she plan to do with that? It would answer whether she was brave or stupid.

She swiftly hurried to the control panel, and pushed the lockdown button. The doors that opened the doors were locked from the inside. The cameras were turned off. The alarms rang inside and outside the room, catching everyone's attention.

**~000~000~000~**

The guards outside were prying the doors opened but their access inside has been override. They banged doors, commanding the girl to let them in. When they heard no response, they called in for backup.

It didn't take long for Fury to know what was going on. He figured it out the minute Jasper and Hill were giving him boring conversation, keeping him away from the cameras. As the alarms went off, he attempted to gain access to the cameras, but it has been override. He used the GPS tracker to track Kelsey in Phil's office, only to find Phil and the team. Kelsey wasn't in the room.

"Where is she?" Fury commanded angrily.

"Um..." Tony smiled sheepishly, "Fury, hi, how are you-"

"She is with _him_, isn't she?"

"Relax, Fury. She is fine-" Bruce's sentence was cut short.

Fury glared at Phil angrily, "Do you have any idea what you have done? You sent a crazy to be with another crazy in ONE ROOM!"

"She is trying to prove her innocence, Fury," Thor explained.

Fury snorted, "Let me ask you something? Is locking the doors and blocking off the cameras is a way to prove her innocence? Tell me, Romanoff! Is it?!"

"We have her online. We will hear everything she is saying to the creep," Romanoff replied.

Fury pressed his lips together in a thin line, his fist clenched. No words were made, but the silence was clear. He was about to express himself with action than words.

..

"Guys! What the hell?!" Darcy cried out to hurried agents. She and AJ exited their rooms to find out what was going on. "Does anybody know what time it is?!"

"What is going on?!" AJ demanded.

...

Captain America was downstairs, below deck, opening cases of weapons. He perked up at the sound of alarms. He took the case with him and climbed up to investigate.

**~000~000~000~**

"You want action?!" Kelsey yelled over the alarms with her ears covered. "I will show you action!" She quickly but shakily pulled out two things from her pockets. A folded piece of paper and the cellphone Bruce gave her. She opened the paper and hurriedly pressed the numbers that was from the paper and into the control panel. Within seconds, the alarm ceased. She raised her phone for Loki to see, then threw it across the room, forcing the battery to pop out.

She whirled back to Loki with determined face. She took a couple steps towards the cell, but kept her distance.

"Are you ready to talk now? It's just the two of us, now. Woman to god in this room, right now, behind locked doors?!"

Silence was made in the room. Loki pursed his lips with raised brows. He honestly didn't expect her to do that. He's still debating whether she was brave or foolish or both.

He chuckled, bring the mischievous smile back on his face, "You are desperate, aren't you?"

"Why Loki?! Why are you doing this?! Why did you harm my friends?! Why didn't you come back after you promised?! Why choose this world to take over?! You could have any world to rule as king! Why mine?! What about Jotunheim?! I am sure they would welcome you as their king!"

"My dear girl, Jotunheim is a cursed place. They would have never welcomed a king who tried to kill them."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes in clear confusion.

"You care for what happened to me?" He asked mockingly.

"I asked, didn't I?" she asked rhetorically.

Loki's smile faltered. Did she mean it? She wasn't smiling or laughing.

'_She missed you.'_

The statement affected his cold heart, only little. The voice of that foolish girl refused to leave his head.

'_She missed you. She missed you.'_

Was it true?

Kelsey's frown deepened at the sight of Loki's hesitance. Was he touched by her concern? Was he in debate to tell her the truth? She hoped, with their friendship at stake, that Loki would come around.

"You want to know?" He asked, before that false sweet smile returned to his face. The thought that she cared for him died, and started his tale as if it was a joke to him.

"Here it is. He should've stayed."

"Who?" Kelsey pressed.

"Thor," He hissed. "My _brother_ was going to ruin everything for me."

"You lied to him about Odin being-"

"Yes, I lied!" he snapped. "It was the only way for Thor to stay behind. He doesn't deserve the throne! Our _friends_ don't see it! Father didn't see it! I had to show them! Show them all that _I _was worthy for the throne. Do you have any idea what I have done in Asgard?!"

Kelsey was hesitant to reply, but allowed him to answer.

"I set a trap for the Jotun King."

"Your biological father?"

"He is NOT my FATHER!" He roared.

Kelsey stepped back, raising her hands up defensively. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, he's not!"

Loki growled, "Laufey was going to kill everyone in Asgard, because of Thor's stupidity. He must be stopped. Don't you see? I was the only one who knew how."

"What did you did you do, Loki? Tell me," Kelsey pressed.

"What do you think I did, you stupid girl! I killed him!" Loki admitted.

Who did he killed? Odin? If Loki did, Kelsey couldn't be sympathetic to elder king, except for his wife and sons. After all, Odin did insulted her family and morals in front of the whole Asgardians.

"I saved the sleeping king's life. I slayed Laufey the second he raised the dagger that could've stopped Odin's heart from beating."

"You killed Laufey. You sent that robot to kill Thor!"

"And my disloyal servants. They were going to bring him back!" His eyes narrowed at her, "And you would've allowed it."

"Loki, I-"

"Don't!" Loki commanded harshly. "You knew. You knew what they were going to do. Even when we had that conversation, you. BETRAYED. ME!" Loki stated with gritted teeth.

"No, I didn't! I didn't want to get involved! I just want to go home and leave Asgard with a pleasant goodbye without any drama involved!"

"Always about you, isn't it?" Loki whispered. "If you cared about me, you should've said something."

Kelsey sighed, "You're right. I should've. But we both know that I wouldn't have talked Sif or the Warriors Three out of it, either way!"

"I would," Loki said quietly.

"By killing them!" Kelsey stated.

"Is there any other way?" He challenged.

Kelsey groaned, rubbing her fingers through her hair, "If you hated me so damn much. If you wanted to kill me so much. Why didn't you come back? Why couldn't we talk? Why did you hide like a lying snake that you are!"

Loki chuckled, "Thor has not told you, hasn't he?"

"What happened between you two?"

"We fought," Loki said simply, turning away to face the wall in deep thought. "He returned to Asgard, destroying everything that I have planned. I was close to killing an entire Jotun race. This close! And what did he do?" He faced her angrily, "He destroyed the way back to Earth."

She knew that part. The Rainbow Bridge. That's why Thor or Loki hasn't returned like they promised. Thor destroyed the bridge to save a different world that threatened their own.

"I fell into the dark. A bliss. It felt like an eternity. I was rescued and taken in by a species who helped me understand the meaning of humanity. They awarded me with power, Kelsey. I mean to rule this world." Loki gestured their surroundings. "I _mean_ to rule them."

"And hurt everyone else that gets in your way," Kelsey added.

"This is war, my darling," Loki grinned. "If a man _or_..." His eyes lied on Kelsey, clearly telling who he was referring to. "_Woman _opposes, they shall be punished."

"Oh!" Kelsey folded her arms, straightening up her poster, approaching the cell within five feet. "So you wanted to punish me? By kidnapping Erik? By controlling Garrett into switching flights? I didn't know how you did that!"

Loki chuckled, "It was simple darling. I simply _expanded_ his mind."

_**FLASHBACK: After Loki attacked S.H.I.E.L.D**._

_Garrett has taken a detour from his ride to a pit stop. He managed to hold the rest of his pee, until he made it to a nearby crate._

_"My God, Bradley!" Hill cried in disgust._

_"Hey, it's better to pee here than in the car!" Garrett snapped, zipping his pants back up. He stepped back, leaving his stain behind, just in time to see hear Agent Barton's voice._

_"We need these vehicles," he told Hill._

_Garrett furrowed his brows at more people came out from the building. Two guards, Erik Selvig was carrying a case, and a creepy raven haired man was carrying what looked like a glowing hockey stick._

_"Hey, Erik, watcha doin'?" Garrett asked._

_"Confidential information, Garrett," Erik replied with no emotion in his tone._

_"Since when?" Garrett was taken back not by Erik's reply. Erik always told him confidential stuff, after all Garrett was his intern. He was spooked by the raven-haired dude glaring his way with slit eyes._

_"Who is that?" Hill asked, referring to Loki._

_"They didn't tell me," Barton replied, opening the door for Erik._

_Garrett stood still, continued to stare at Loki, who ceased his movements to look at him as well. "Say..." Garrett approached him, wagging the finger at him, "Do I know you?"_

_"No," Loki replied, jumping in the back of the jeep._

_"Really? Are you sure? Because you look like the guy from my best friend's pictures..." Garrett trailed off with widened eyes. The raven haired man grinned darkly at the boy. Garrett instantly recognized him. He was the trickster. The god who sent a robot to set New Mexico on fire. He swiftly turned to warn Hill, "Maria!" He cried._

_Hill turned to Garrett with annoyance, "What?"_

_Garrett didn't have time to say his warning. He felt an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the vehicle by the raven haired man. Gunshots were made, fire was blasted in Hill's direction._

_"MARIA! NO!" Garrett reached his arm out for her, but it was no use. She was on the ground with bloody injuries. He couldn't believe what was happening. Cars were after the stolen vehicle. All Garrett could do was plead to his captor, praying, and pretending that this was all a bad dream. He though if he clicked his sneakers together three times, he would wake up in bed. _

_"There's no place like home. There's no place like home! There is NO PLACE LIKE HOME!" He screamed, covering his head as Loki used the scepter to blast the cars that were chasing after him. Loki also destroyed Fury's helicopter that was flying above them. May Fury, Hill, and his men rest in peace._

_When the jeep managed to escape with the tesseract and the new help, just in time for the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to collapse and Fury's helicopter to blow up in flames. Loki growled, squatting down in front of cowering Garrett._

_"P-Please! Don't hurt me! Take whatever you want!" Garrett pulled out his wallet, tossing it to him, "Here! I don't have much! I only have is fifty bucks, a coupon to Chuckee Cheese, and a gift card to IMVU! Just take it!"_

_Loki picked up the wallet, wrinkled his face with disgust before tossing it over his shoulder._

_"DUDE!" Garrett cried about to jump off his ride for his wallet. But the god's stick, pointing dangerously against his throat, kept him from jumping._

_"Sit down," the god commanded with gritted teeth._

_Garrett slowly sank back on his spot without taking his crossed eyes on the stick. "Okay... Okay... Just..." Garrett gulped. "I- I __will do anything you want! Just don't kill me!"_

_Loki smirked, sending fear deep inside Garrett's body, "No need to fret, my dear friend. You are going to wake up with no memory of this."_

_Next thing, Garrett knew, the pointy end of Loki's stick brought its cold touch on his beating heart. Loki watched as the tesseract took its affect on Garrett, diminishing his free will. His eyes darkened with no soul, then glowed into artificial blue. Garrett was under Loki's command, just like Barton and Selvig. _

_The boy immediately bowed down for his king, "I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy."_

_Loki chuckled at this sight, pleased of what the Tesseract accomplished, "No, you are not. Are you ready to follow my commands?"_

_"I will serve you at any way, My King. Any way possible."_

_Loki grinned, "Good. N__ow..." He returned to important matters, gesturing the boy to look presentable. Garrett sat up onto his knees, taking in every word his master says. "Tell me about our dear friend - Kelsey Roberts. I need to know everything..."_

**REALITY...**

"And then you set me up, making me look like I have something to do with YOUR crimes?!" Kelsey cried in anger, "You went through all that trouble in calling me with stupid tasks, using my mom's double life to lure me in to get back at me?!"

Loki was seated with his face unamused, not because he was offended by Kelsey's words. He could care less. Although, he was curious about the last accusation.

"How dare you turn Mom against me!" She spat with tears leaking through her eyes. She didn't want to be emotional, not in front of him, but the thought her parents brought tears to her eyes. "That's a new low, even for you!" she pointed at him angrily. "How would you feel if I used your mother-"

"What is this about your mother?" he raised his brow in interest.

"Like you don't know!

Loki shook his head, "I honestly don't follow."

Kelsey scoffed. Fine, if he wanted to play _that_ card, then so be it. "Okay, the night I was leaving New Mexico, I got an anonymous call. He or she showed me a tease of Mom's voice. When I arrived at Germany, the guy wanted me to do weird tasks - including taking pictures of a scientist and showing up at your doorstep. And every time I complete a task, he would award me with old recordings of Mom."

"Did you say that one of the tasks is showing up at my door step?" he asked.

"Yeah. After I was interrogated for hours with NO SLEEP! NO SLEEP! Do you see my eyes?!" Kelsey pointed at her dark orbs surrounding by faded dark circles.

"There is something I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why?" he simply asked. Kelsey folded her arms, silently asked what he meant. "Why go through all this trouble? You risked getting caught. You risked your own self by coming here. And for what? To listen to a woman who is silent as the grave."

Kelsey relaxed her arms, and her face clearly showed that she didn't appreciate what he said about her mother.

"Your parents are dead," he stated, raising himself up, taking a couple steps towards her. "It has been eight years, Kelsey. You say that are over with your past. You thought you moved on from that horrifying nightmare." He leaned forward and gritted his teeth, "Only you haven't."

_"Don't let him break you - physically or emotionally," _Phil warned her. Kelsey tried. She wanted to deny every bit of it. However, Loki has the talent of crawling under your skin. She knew that, and sadly, Loki knew that too. Judging by her face, his taunting method was working.

"You say that you came here for _us_, but that's another lie! You are a selfish, compulsive LIAR!"

Oh no, now he's mad. He thought she only came here because of a villain's creepy task, not because of him. She knew that she can't convince him otherwise. He was far too deep in rage. If it wasn't for the glass, he would've snapped her neck, right there and now.

"Worst of all, you are dragging your friends in the dark with you."

Kelsey took a step back, pointing a finger at him in warning, "If you hurt them-"

"Or what? Tell me, Kelsey, I dare you. What would a pathetic mortal like you can do to a god like me?"

Kelsey paused, trying to think of something. Loki chuckled at her silence.

"I thought so."

"I will tell your mom!" Kelsey cried.

Loki's smirk twitched, "What?" His voice wasn't amused or angry. It was neutral. No telling what he was thinking.

"That's right. I can ask your brother to fly back to Asgard and tell Frigga what you have been doing. How is she going to react, hmm?"

He was silent, taking in her words carefully in deep thought. Was he actually considering her threat? They both know how close Loki's relationship was with his mother. Frigga will be really disappointed when she finds about Loki's actions.

"Sad? Angry? Disapprove?" Kelsey listed off the emotions one by one, "Disappointed? That word is pretty strong, right there."

The threat instantly died as Loki laughed tauntingly.

"You really think I care for Frigga? Or Thor? Or any of you?"

"You care enough to kill me." she simply stated. "Ruin my life."

His fist met the glass with a sharp bang, forcing Kelsey to instinctively jump back with fright.

"Do not fret, my pet. I won't kill you. I hardly done much actually for you are already dying in the inside. You are on the verge of breaking. _Imagine it. _Your family walking down those filthy halls, spotting every being trapped in each prison cell. Then they found a certain cell that shall hold you dear, you dressed in orange with soulless eyes."

Kelsey can picture it now, and she received goosebumps from the sudden drop of temperature.

"See their faces, questioning how you become what you shall become. _Mad. _You will rot away alone, begging - wishing for me to shatter your spine and rip your heart out, slowly, intimately, painfully; destroying _your entire existence; _wishing that you were never BORN!"

Kelsey inhaled sharply, wiping the tears from her eyes, avoiding Loki's gaze. What kind of sick, twisted, low-life talks like this?

"Wishing... that you could've end Matthew Gilbert's life when you had the chance."

Kelsey was no longer crying, she gazed up in him disbelief, "How did you know about-"

Loki made a toothy wicked grin, "I have people of my own, love, watching you. All. The. Time. Bradley telling me your story in his dreams was just icing on the cake. Does it not frighten you, Kelsey? How your close friend betrayed you?"

"He didn't betray me. You made him your puppet! Just like you setting me up at the gala!"

He chuckled, "Oh no. You brought this on yourself, sweetheart. By following the anonymous man's instruction, you knew it could possibly be a trap. But you couldn't resist. Look where you are now? Because of your pointless fantasies, you are in ship arrest for helping me claim this realm."

"I didn't help you! You made Fury think-"

"I can make him think whatever I want. He was so determined to prove..." Loki laughed wickedly, "Actually prove that little theory of his. He actually thinks we are partners in crime - a courting couple. I take it as an insult. I would never court a mortal. That is my brother's doing. I do not work _with_ anybody. My people _serve _me. What I _want_ them to do for me."

"So... You're saying that I have nothing to do with your hostile plan whatsoever?"

Loki snorted, "No. I do not see the evidence against you, but this person did a real favor for me. I never thought that you serving life alone in prison could be the ultimate taste of sweet revenge."

Why couldn't Loki admit that he was the anonymous guy on the phone?

"When Fury finds out the truth-" Kelsey began.

"He won't," Loki stated simply. "He knows that we were friends before."

"And I thought we _are_ friends."

Loki scoffed, "_Friends? _After what you did to me? You think we could go back as the way we were before? It has been two years, Kelsey! WAKE UP! Just because they found a picture of us smiling hand in hand, doesn't mean anything!" Loki exhaled slowly, returning the smirk on his face, "Point is... No one will believe a woman who made friends with the devil. It is your word against theirs."

For the first time, during this exhausting conversation, Kelsey smirked, catching Loki off guard. What was going on? Kelsey was going to jail. She should be crying not smiling. Has she gone mad already?

"Actually, Loki," Kelsey whispered, "The words are all yours."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and whispered breathlessly, "What?"

Kelsey tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear, revealing a Bluetooth headset, "Did you get that, Phil?"

_"Every word, Kelse!" _Tony stated in the other line. "Guess what? Fury is right next to me, about to rip someone's head off."

"Did Fury-"

"_Yes, Miss Roberts, I heard," _Fury said with a growl.

Kelsey couldn't help herself. She grinned bigger, jumping up and down happily. Loki was standing, trying to figure out what was going on. He demanded an answer, but was ignored.

_"Kelsey, you might want to leave now," _Phil advised. "_The guards outside have weapons to take down the door and gun you down as well."_

"Okay, I'll see ya soon. Oh, and Fury, I expect an apology when I see you."

She got no reply from the man, but didn't care. Her name was cleared. She was so happy that this weight was lifted from her shoulders, and her _friend_ was to blame.

"Kelsey Roberts, what is going on?" Loki demanded for the third time.

"Loki, isn't it obvious? Did you really think I would just walk in here, vulnerable, without any protection, risking myself to get in bigger trouble without anyone knowing what I was doing?!"

That's when Loki understood her real intentions. She didn't come here for the task, she didn't come here for their friendship, she only came here for one purpose; and Loki fell for it. She set him up. Set him up to confess their current friendship status.

"You lied to me," he stated quietly.

Kelsey scoffed, "You are the last person to talk about lying. Anyway, I am glad that you cooperated, and did me a splendid favor by telling the truth. For once. Thank you, Loki. I really appreciate you helping me."

Kelsey turned to exit the room.

"Come back here, you mewling quim!" Loki snapped.

Kelsey ceased her movements, but didn't turn around.

_"Kelsey Roberts, please head back to Phil's office," _Fury ordered.

"You think you can get away with this?" Loki asked. "You may have escaped your punishment with the mortals, but there is no escape from _me, you lying selfish BITCH_."

Deciding against escaping, she rushed to his cell within a foot, staring up at him with fire in her eyes.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch!" Kelsey began.

_"Kelsey Roberts, get out of the holding cell, immediately!" _Phil commanded her.

Kelsey was angry, she ripped the Bluetooth from her ear and threw it to the side, ignoring her conscience, "I didn't lie to you. I never did! All I ever told you was that we were going to talk in this room, woman to god..." She gestured the whole room around them, "Look around you! Did I lie?!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, wishing that the glass wasn't in the way so he could strangle her satisfied self.

"You set me up."

"And you set _me_ up!" Kelsey retorted. "Call it your just desserts!"

"I didn't set you up!" Loki roared.

Kelsey sighed, "Look... I am not going to play this game with you. You don't have to admit what you did to me and my friends - I don't care! Just as long as my name is clear and you... I strongly suggest _you_ get use to being in a cage, because that's where _you_ will stay for the rest of your life; not me."

Kelsey looked up at his eyes to his colors flashing for a brief moment. It made her wonder if there was more to Loki than meets the eye. She quickly dismissed it, when Loki smirked at her, saying the next words that gave her another chill down her spine.

"No, darling," he shook his head. "I don't think I will. Between you and me, this whole dilemma is not as it appears to be."

Did he mean that, or was he trying to scare her?

"Enjoy your moment of victory, love. Soon I will not be caged for long, and I will claim what is mine."

"That's pretty confident from a guy trapped in a cage," she whispered with unease.

Loki grinned bigger at the sight before him. He was getting to her.

The guards outside were pounding and telling each other to be arm and ready. Kelsey should go, before she gets shot.

Loki chuckled, "Fury made them think I am the monster in this ship. But I fear by the time they figure it out, it will be too late. They will meet their. Bloody. End."

"Still... trapped in a cage," Kelsey repeated, turning to leave.

The sound of broken glass, caused Kelsey to turn around with widened eyes. Loki cracked the glass with a single fist. It was small, not enough to penetrate the glass for freedom. Now, it was time to leave. She turned back around to see the doors slid open, and guards pointing their weapons at her, demanding her to fall onto the ground with hands behind her head. She immediately did as she was told, allowing the guards to cuff her like a prisoner.

As Kelsey was dragged out of the holding cell, she peered over her shoulder to see Loki's face. Just as she suspected, he was amused. The last thing she witnessed before the doors closed behind her.

For her sake, she hoped that Loki was all words, filled with empty promises. That their moment together was their last. A part of her will be relieved, but sad at the same time. She really hoped that she could patch things up with him. But she feared that it's too late. He was already deep into the dark abyss, and there was no escape from it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! What is going to happen next? Stay tune for more of WSCASC.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Christineoftheopera, CrazyNonWriter, and guest for reviewing. Also thank you, readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story. You guys ROCK!**


	52. Chapter 12: Ticking Time Bomb

**Chapter 12: Ticking Time Bomb**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

"So your name is clear."

Kelsey nodded, having a conversation with her friends - Garrett and Darcy. Garrett was still held prisoner in another cell for precaution and keeping the stench in the cell. Everyone hoped Garrett will understand that he needed to refresh his shoes, if he was stuck in the cell for so long. Turned out, he wasn't affected. He was content, but bored to death.

"Yeah. But I still have to wear this," Kelsey lifted her leg, showing of the ankle bracelet. "For safety."

Darcy yawned, placing her feet on the table, "Me too. The accessary is not comfortable for sleeping. Let me tell you."

"Kelsey," Garrett began nervously, "we both know that I had no control over myself, but... let me just say that-"

"Garett, don't apologize," Kelsey shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault."

Garrett nodded, but he still felt guilty about what happened with Loki, "I still don't feel right about him being here."

"The boys said that they'll drop us off at New York," Darcy explained. "Until the big ice cube is found."

Garrett huffed, rolling his eyes, "How long am I going to stay here?"

"I guess till they find a way to release you from Loki's influence," Kelsey shrugged.

Garrett groaned, "I am so bored!"

"Here," Darcy opened her bag and pushed the book into the tiny slot, "Color on AJack's book."

Garrett opened the book, glancing back at Darcy questionably, "Where are the crayons?"

Darcy shrugged, "Didn't bring any."

Garrett scoffed, "Then why the hell did you give me THIS?!"

"Something to look at other than the ceiling."

Kelsey huffed, standing up from her seat, "I will find you some markers, Garrett."

"Thank you, Kelsey!" Garrett casted Darcy a dark glare, "At least there is someone who gets me."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey used the map provided to find the rooms they're sleeping at, or the break room. Darcy explained that AJ was in one of the two the last time she saw him. He was currently hanging out with Thor.

She finally made it to the break room, only to receive a phone call. She was not surprised to see who's calling her.

'KELSEY'

She answered, but not before she turned on the recording app on her phone. She was promised that if she ever received a phone call from the creeper - record it. That's what she did before she answered.

_"You are a pleasant surprise," _the deep voice stated.

"Phil_, are you there?" _Her mother's voice replaced it, it was frantic, scared. "_Please, pick up this phone! Listen, I don't have much time. I know I am not supposed to contact you, but there is something you need to know! Meet me at our favorite spot tomorrow afternoon at 1:00pm. It is urgent."_ She sighed, "_I have no idea if he is listening in or not, but just in case... play my wedding song with Megamind's piano__."_

The message ended with a beep.

Kelsey had an idea why this creeper was sending her messages. Mom left something behind, and the creeper wanted it with her help. What did Mom figure out? What was Mom's wedding song? Did Phil get the message? She should probably find him to find out. But first, she must accomplished the task and find AJ, letting him know that she was in the clear.

She made another left turn to see that she was somewhere, just not the bedrooms or the break room. She was in the control room.

"Miss Roberts."

Kelsey turned around to see Jasper Sitwell approaching her, "Hey."

"I heard you are clear of all charges. And _how _you did it. Trick the trickster." Jasper smiled sincerely, "The whole agency and myself are impressed."

Kelsey returned the gesture, "Thank you." Kelsey looked around the room filled with agents, before glancing at the map.

Jasper peered over the map, then Kelsey's dark eyes, "Are you looking for something?"

"Some place," Kelsey corrected him. "I was hoping to find either the break room or the sleeping chamber."

"Oh, well, here's your problem." Jasper flipped the map right side up, "You are looking at it upside down."

Kelsey groaned, leaning her head back. She was always not good with directions.

Jasper chuckled, waving at her to follow him, "Come. I will take you where you want to go."

Kelsey didn't deny the offer, walking right beside him. She noticed him staring at her with an amused smirk. She questioned him, only to hear him say this.

"You are your mother's daughter, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Is that a bad thing?" she questioned.

"Of course not. Although, she isn't always good with directions. Sometimes, she depended on other people as her navigator."

Kelsey snorted, "That does sound like me... How was she... as an agent, I mean?"

"She is the top spies in the agency. Always a blender. Always a manipulator. Always brutal." He smirked deepened, "One time, she knocked a man cold for slapping her in the ass. She didn't take that gesture too kindly, I must say."

Kelsey could almost picture it.

"It's sad really," Jasper's voice changed into seriousness, "She was known to be a ladder climber. Good at coming to the top, but it's a ladder anyone could fall off, especially the best ones."

Kelsey sighed sadly, thinking about that phone call, "Do you think... I am not jumping into conclusions or anything, but..."

"You think that Hydra got to her and Mr. Roberts?"

Kelsey didn't answer, but her face was obvious.

"To be honest with you, now don't repeat what I said to the other agents... The last time I talked to her she was different. More... anxious. Something about her last mission affected her."

"How so?"

"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "My theory is she found out about something about Hydra... and maybe... they want to silence her before she causes damage."

Kelsey's face fell at that theory, trying to push her emotions aside, "Other than Hydra... did she have any enemies in the field? Someone from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Jasper hummed in deep thought, "Wendy was always good with people. It's hard not to be enemies with her. Although..."

Kelsey perked up, "Although?"

"Although, one night, I overheard Agent Romanoff telling Agent Coulson that Director Fury and Agent Foster had a dispute."

"About what?"

"I didn't hear the details, because I was in a hurry to get home. From the way they talked, it sounded serious."

Kelsey made a mental note. Director Fury and Agent Foster had an argument. About what? She needed to talk to Natasha or Phil to find out.

"Here you are," Jasper gestured her inside a random room. She silently wished she paid more attention to the halls she turned. "The break room. Now if you want to go to the sleeping chambers. Head down the hall, take right, then go up the stairs, and take another right, then left, left, right, then down stairs-"

"Uh, I'm sorry," Kelsey lifted her hand up, silencing him, "C-Could you write that down?"

Jasper chuckled, "I'm sorry, Miss Roberts. I forgot." He took the map from her, reaching a hand in his coat for a pen. He opened the pen with a click, tracing a few blue lines on the map. He handed it back to her, "Here you are."

Kelsey took a second to look at the map to see that Jasper drew a directed map from the break room to the sleeping chambers. She smiled at him with appreciation, "Jasper, thank-"

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Roberts. But may I remind you to keep that anklet on-"

"I know. I will keep it on."

"Good," Jasper clasped his hands together, "Now as much as I want to stay and chat, but I have other things to deal with."

"I understand. Take care, Sir."

Jasper nodded, walking down the hall until he disappeared from her view. She slid the door opened, and stepped inside. The first thing she saw was a piano. A faded white piano. It looked familiar. She approached the instrument, running her fingers over the wood that covered the keys. It had an engraving with kid-like cursive writing.

_Property_ _of Wendy Foster_

Kelsey nearly choked at the name. This piano... It belonged to her mother. Why did S.H.I.E.L.D. have this? She remembered Granny taking it to a storage bin, all those years ago, because no one was using it. Why was it here? Did Granny sell it to S.H.I.E.L.D.?

She remembered the last time she played the piano... forced to play.

_**Flashback...**_

_"__Now..." Wendy patted the bench again, "Come and sit. Let's practice."_

_No way. Not the piano again. Couldn't Mom understand that music wasn't her thing?_

_"No, Mom. I'm sorry, but... I can't!"_

_Wendy snorted, "Like father, like daughter I see. You know he would always make excuses for not changing your diapers."_

_Kelsey's lips twitched with amusement, but tried to keep her face serious, "I am still not playing."_

_"Well, too bad. You're doing it."_

_Over the next ten minutes, Kelsey watched her mother play, trying to take note of every key she pressed, the tune to the music. This lesson was different. She wasn't playing her favorite song, "I Don't Wanna Be" or easy nursery rhymes that Kelsey can play. A new music sheet that had no title. Kelsey heard the tune before, but never bothered to ask about the song... until now._

_"What is this?" Kelsey asked._

_"You heard it before."_

_"Yeah, but I didn't ask what it is."_

_A smile played on Wendy's lips, turning to her daughter, "It's a song that took years of me to write."_

_Kelsey widened her eyes in shock. Mom? Writing a song? Was this for real?"_

_"What?" Wendy laughed, amused by her daughter's face, "You never pictured me as a songwriter?"_

_Kelsey gazed back at the music sheet, "No... Not really."_

_"Well, I did. That's what today's lesson is. I want to teach it to you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Listen carefully. Between you and me, kiddo, there is something hidden in the music."_

_Kelsey creased her brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_"The notes represent you and your brother. The story is all I hear when I sit down to play."_

_"Are you and Dad in this song?"_

_"A little, but it's not important. You two kids just mean so much to me."_

_"Then why choose to leave? I mean I get why, but... Why leave now to be with Nana? She hardly done stuff for us."_

_Wendy sighed, "I already told you why. It's complicated."_

_Kelsey groaned, resting her elbow on the side of the piano, without touching the keys._

_Wendy glanced at her daughter's face, but her fingers kept playing the song. Her face softened, "Just know this, if you knew, you would understand."_

_"Understand what? How long are you going to be gone?"_

_Finally, Wendy stopped playing, staring down at the keys before her, with a moment of silence, she shook her head in confession._

_"I... I honestly don't know," she whispered._

_Kelsey straightened up, officially frustrated, "That's not a fair thing to say!"_

_Wendy breathed the air, scooting herself close to her daughter for a hug. Kelsey wanted to push away, but knew she would regret it later. She wrapped her around her mother's form, trying not to cry or talk._

_"Trust me, sweetie... I know."_

**REALITY...**

"You dare challenge me, villain."

Kelsey was pulled out of her thoughts, noticed that she wasn't alone in the break room.

Thor growled, waving his arm that was holding a Spider-Man figure. He turned to his other hand that was holding the Joker, making a high pitch giggle, "He. He. He. I dare, hero! Now taste my laugh."

"Fight me!"

"I shall! And I shall win!"

Kelsey bit her lower lip, trying not to let the laughter escape, watching Thor clash the figures together. He was making sound affects as if it was a cartoon show.

"You can't beat me," Thor said in a poor Joker voice, then returned to his dramatic one. "Yes, I can, villain! Prepare to lose!" More fight sound effects were made until Thor knocked the Joker off the table. "Oh no! I will get you for this "Human-Spider"!"

Kelsey couldn't take it anymore. She covered her mouth, muffling the laughter that came out as a snort. It was sad to see that Thor noticed her presence, quickly stuffing the figurines into AJ's backpack, standing up from his seat, regaining a manly composure.

"Um..." Thor cleared his throat awkwardly, "Kelsey. I didn't hear you come in."

"First of all... If you are planning to have a career as a voice actor... Don't. Second: It's Spider-Man. Not 'Human-Spider'."

Thor chuckled, "The name slipped my mind. It was either that or Spider-Boy."

Kelsey shrugged, "Spider-Boy is close."

"I thought so."

Kelsey glared at the room to find the shaggy blonde boy, "So where is AJ?"

"He is with Steven Rogers. He thought I could take a break from..." Thor furrowed his brows, "The word he used was 'babysitting'. Though I do nothing of a sort."

Kelsey let out a laugh.

"But when I decline the break, he and AJ insisted."

"Well..." Kelsey regained composure, "AJ wouldn't happen to have markers in his bag, would he?"

Thor raised a brow, picking up the boy's bag, running his hand inside, searching for the desire item, "What are the markers you speak of?"

Kelsey forgot that Thor lived in a world completely different than hers. He never colored pictures in books when he was a kid. She decided to step in and find the markers herself. She snatched the bag from him, looking for the markers. She did find a see-through grey case with the colored pencils inside. Those will do.

"Here they are. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Thor questioned her, "I did nothing."

Kelsey shrugged, "Just being polite." She turned to leave, but quickly faced Thor with a question in mind, "Do you have any idea where Steve and AJ are at? Right this second?"

"I don't know," Thor admitted. "They took off, before I asked."

Kelsey nodded, knowing that reply was coming, "Okay. Thanks anyway." She whirled around to leave the break room, until Thor's voice stopped her.

"I wish for Hamingja on your side, Kelsey."

Kelsey paused, facing Thor with furrowed brows in confusion, "What?"

"Hamingja," Thor repeated, "It means 'luck'."

"Okay, why would I need luck?"

Thor huffed, raising himself from his seat, "I must warn you, Kelsey, AJ... He isn't in a good place."

"Meaning?"

"I mean he is angry... Angry at you."

"Me!" Kelsey cried in disbelief. AJ was mad at him? Still? He had been giving her the silent treatment. She didn't think it would last this long. "W-Why? What did he tell you?" She silently prayed that he didn't tell Thor about her pushing on the sidewalk. That's when the tension started.

"He confide in me about your mother."

Kelsey titled her head slightly, folded her arms over her chest, "Mom?"

"He was upset that you have the golden chance to hear your mother's voice and not him."

She blinked, "How? How could he know that? I never told him about it-"

"We were out there, Kelsey. We heard you admit it to Director Fury."

Kelsey's mouth dropped, "Thor... I... I was going to tell him-"

"When?" he challenged.

"As soon as I got the next message - which I did, and I was going to tell him when I see him."

"Allow me to be frank, Kelsey," Thor began, raising himself up from his chair, towering her with his huge body and demeanor face. Kelsey blinked in surprise at his change of tune.

"It is bad enough that you pushed him down onto the ground like a bully..."

Kelsey widened her eyes in shock. So AJ did told him. Great!

"Thor, Let me explain-"

"You humiliated him!"

"I was angry!"

"And?!" Thor snapped, making Kelsey jump back, keeping a safe distance. "You pushing down like that... You... You slapped his honor and respect for you, Kelsey, not only as a sister but a person as well."

"You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't. I don't understand why. But I know that you hurt him deeply. It was cowardly of you to hurt him physically, but to be selfish and keep your mother's voice from him..." Thor trailed off, noticing Kelsey in the brink of crying. He took a deep breath, softening his voice, "I honestly don't know who this person is and why he set you up, but I know this... You forget that your mother was AJ's mother as well." He walked passed her, heading for the exit.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Thor," Kelsey whispered, "You have to believe that."

Thor stopped, listening to Kelsey's soft pleading voice. He sighed sadly, "Yes... but unfortunately, Kelsey, you did."

He slid the door open, leaving Kelsey alone to think about what he had said.

She sat down at the table, staring down at the pencil case. She remembered the last time she colored, and it was with her brother. He was only six years old, and she had to watch over him while Jane and Granny were running errands. She and AJ spent the whole day coloring and drawing pictures of each other. They both were lousy artists at the time, but looking at his art book, the boy really improved. He should become a comic book artist when he grows up. Where has their relationship come to, now. It was all fine and dandy until Matthew Gilbert happened. His existence, his parole was the cause to Kelsey's rage in the first place. Because of him, a lot of people were mad at her. She needed to set things right for AJ, and hopefully, the recorded message of Mom should ease his pain.

"Wow, that's what I call a soap opera."

Kelsey whirled around with a gasp, didn't notice Natasha in the room.

"Sorry," Natasha apologized nonchalantly, "Didn't mean to scare you."

Kelsey let out a laugh, gazing back at the pencil case, "It's fine."

Natasha smirked, sitting down next to her, "You know... Wendy laughs like that when she lies, now I know it's genetic."

"Is it true that you used to babysit me?"

Natasha breathed out with amusement, "You were adorable... until you broke a few plates, stole my make up, drew on living room walls-"

"Yeah, I get the picture. Phil already lightened me on my terrible twos."

"Actually, you were four when you attempted to wear make up."

Kelsey's face flushed. She didn't want to hear it. She covered her ears, chanting, "I am not listening. La. La. La."

Natasha pulled my arms down and cried out, "You wanted to dress up like a princess on TV, so you thought it was a good idea to try on your mom's earrings. Little did you know that you're supposed to have your ears pierced before wearing them."

How could she not remember that? She could see herself trying them on, but felt a pinching sensation through her ears down to the nerves of her neck. What a fun night she had.

"Was my ears pierced that night?"

Natasha chuckled, "Nope. No blood was involved... that time."

"Again, I am sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize. You were cute. And now look at you, you've grown. You look exactly like your mom."

Kelsey sniffled her swelled up nose, groaning at the throbbing sensation. Being upset wasn't helping her broken nose one bit. Her eyes burn at the faded memory of her mother. Where was the emotion switch when you need one.

"I miss her," Kelsey admitted quietly.

Natasha patted her back, "We all do. She was my best friend. We'd do anything for each other."

Kelsey bit her lip, debating whether she should enlighten on the situation to Natasha or not. After all, Mom and Natasha were best friends.

"Has... Has Mom enlighten you any secrets? Anything... work related?"

Natasha raised a suspicious brow at her, "Meaning?"

"I think... Mom knew something, and the creeper wants it. That's why he contacted me."

"You don't think it's Loki trying to mess with you?"

"At first, yes... but I don't think it's true anymore." Kelsey showed Natasha the recorded message, and Natasha was surprised as she was. It showed that Natasha had no idea what Mom was hiding around the time of her death.

"Well?" Kelsey asked.

Natasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly while talking, "There is no doubt that your mom's secret is still out there. If Phil got message, we would've known about it a long time ago."

"Did Mom and Fury get along very well?"

Natasha blinked, "What is this? First 48? Are you playing detective now?"

"Please, Natasha," Kelsey whispered.

"Kelsey... You shouldn't be involved in this. You shouldn't have left."

"I don't want to," Kelsey admitted. "Believe me when I say this, I don't want to die! But I want to know the truth. What happened during Mom's last days. You told Phil that Fury and Mom had an argument! What about?"

"How could you know about that?" Natasha challenged her.

Kelsey didn't say a word, narrowed her eyes at her. This surprised Natasha. Kelsey's stone cold, bitch face was definitely an image of Wendy when she was interrogating someone. Natasha remembered the time, they played games with the baddies - pushing them off a building, tying them over a pool of chemicals, punching them till they bleed out the answers. Good times.

"Okay. What happened between Fury and Wendy was..." Natasha rolled her eyes, "My fault."

"What?"

Natasha sighed, "It was an accident. I didn't know Fury was around to hear. It was about the last mission. Your mother was supposed to capture Banner and gather the remains of the gamma radiation that was cause him to be green."

Kelsey nodded, remembering the last mission.

"We were told that he got away."

"And?"

Natasha shook her head, and Kelsey caught on to what really happened.

"Mom let him go," Kelsey whispered.

"I was hiding in the corner when it happened. Instead of sedating him, she changed him back to his normal self, and told him to leave and hide out of sight. I confronted her afterwards, and I was sworn into the secrecy. Phil, too."

"You said that what happened with Fury and Mom was your fault. What did you mean?"

"I figured that Fury over heard an open conversation or something. I brought the subject up with Wendy again, when she told me not to."

"Natasha," Kelsey shook her head, "I don't think you have anything to do with that."

"I want to believe that. But how else did Fury found out? I was outside when the argument happened. The conversation turned heated and physical."

"How physical?"

Natasha looked at Kelsey dead in the eye and replied firmly, "I saw Wendy slapped him. She got escorted out and was suspended afterwards. Haven't heard from her since. I figured she was mad at me."

"When was this?"

Natasha was hesitant, but again, Kelsey caught on to what she was trying to say.

"Weeks before the car crash."

The was a pregnant silence between them. Neither was entirely sure what to say or react. She doubt that Natasha had anything to do with Fury finding out the truth with Banner.

"Look, I love your Mom. She was the best friend and sister to me. She and Barton were the only two who brought me out of the dark. They were sent to kill me... they made a different call."

"So Loki was right. You and Barton are friends."

"Barton saved me... I want to return the favor, and I am doing your Mom a favor by making sure that Banner is treated right. If one thing sets him off, he will become the giant, green monster everyone fears."

Kelsey blinked.

_'Between you and me, this whole dilemma is not as it appears to be.'_

Monster. She thought back to what Loki said before. She could hear those bone-chilling words again.

_'Fury made them think I am the monster in this ship. But I fear by the time they figure it out, it will be too late. They will meet their. Bloody. End.'_

Kelsey gasped, covering her mouth in shocked.

Natasha raised a brow and pursed her lips with worry, "Kelsey, are you okay?"

Banner was the monster for the Avengers. A big, green, angry monster that could tear the ship limb from limb. Loki wanted the heroes out of the way, so he can continue conquering the world. What better way to do it than have big muscles to do the job. He didn't get caught by accident. He surrendered on purpose, not because of Kelsey or Thor, only for one task in mind...

"Kelsey, what is it?" Natasha demanded.

Kelsey gazed up at Natasha with eyes filled with fear, "I know why Loki is here."

**~000~000~000~**

"What are you doing here, Stark?"

Nick Fury stepped inside, only to find Tony and Bruce sitting there, complete opposite of what he wanted them to do.

"Uh... wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied, nonchalantly.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"The model's locked," Banner explained, "and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner gestured the screens behind Fury.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," Tony gazed at the screen in front of him. His eyes were filled with curiosity, "What _is _Phase 2, Nick?"

A loud clang echoed the walls, capturing all three men's attention. A case was placed on the table, opened, revealing to be an upgraded weapon.

"This weapon before you, gentlemen, _is _the start of Phase 2," Steve explained. "And there will be more of these as long as S.H.I.E.L.D. has their hands on the Tesseract." He stared down at the one-eye man with narrowed eyes. Like a parent scolding a guilty child. "Isn't that right, Director?"

Tony snorted, "I was getting to that, Captain."

"Sorry, but the computers are slow for me."

Fury lifted his hand up, stepping in front of Steve, "Rogers, we gathered _everything _related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted the man, turning the see-through screen around, showing off sketches and plans of the weapon. "What were you lying?" Fury bowed his head, but kept his eyes locked on the billionaire. He wasn't a coward, but they both know that Fury was busted.

"I was wrong, Director," Steve folded his arms over his chest, "This world hasn't change a bit."

One more person joined the party. Natasha Romanoff.

After the new found revelation, Natasha sent Kelsey off to gather her friends and brother, then warn Phil of the situation, while Natasha did the same. She needed to get Kelsey and her friends out, they and the monster too.

"You want to you think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha offered.

Bruce let out a laugh, "I was in Calcutta, I was _pretty _well removed."

"Listen to me-"

"No, how about you listen to me?" Bruce challenged her, the humor was cleaned away in his tone of voice. "I was fine on my own, until your people showed up again. Trying to control me - control us! What is this supposed to be? A team?" Banner shook his head, "No... We're... We're a time bomb, and not only is this going to blow up our faces but the world as well. It will become mass destruction."

"I hate for you to be late for the party, Banner, but it is already in mass destruction," Fury retorted. "The reason why we created Phase 2 is because of people like Loki, people who can't be matched, can't be controlled!"

"A nuclear deterrent," Tony said, "Because that always calm everything down."

"Remind me again, how you got your fortune, Mr. Stark?"

"I'm sure if he made weapons, Stark will be neck deep," Steve spat angrily.

"Excuse me, how is this about me?" Stark gestured himself to Steve.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

Another man joined the party. The Asgardian heard the argument in the halls, and demanded answers. Why was everyone fighting, when they should work together in harmony?

Natasha raised her hands up to silence the arguing men, "Enough. We have bigger things to deal with. There are children on board and Banner-"

"What about Banner?" Bruce asked her with a raised brow, taking a step towards her.

Natasha fought the urge to take a step back, putting on the brave face, forcing herself to think of Bruce as a normal being not the green monster, "Loki. He is manipulating you. That's why he is here."

"Loki?" Thor asked. "Manipulating Banner? How?"

"Isn't he here for Kelsey?" Banner asked.

Tony snorted, "Same old story. Breakup gone wrong, and boy wants revenge."

"Shut up!" Steve snapped, pointing at Banner, "You and Kelsey need to go now!"

"Excuse you?" Tony argued, "Who made you 'captain'..." He trailed, remembering the man's superhero name, "Never mind."

"Don't forget, Tony," Natasha reminded him, "You have a daughter to protect."

"Okay! For the last time!" Tony cried, "LAST TIME! She is NOT - I repeat NOT my daughter! Ask Misty."

"We can't, because she is DEAD!" Fury snapped, making everyone flinched with little emotion. Everyone in the room, who knew Wendy, couldn't help but be affected by the tragic loss, especially Natasha and Bruce.

Banner clenched his fist, fighting the urge to punch the man for the woman who helped him escape.

"Should we have you tested, right now?" Steve asked Tony. "See if you are not the dead-beat dad?"

"Sure," Tony accepted the challenge, "And after this, I am going out to shoot something."

"Maybe, I might join you," Banner offered. "I can sure blow off some steam."

"Don't you dare!" Natasha cried.

"Why not?" Tony asked. "Don't you know it's sick to stuff all the anger inside?"

"You know why he can't be angry!" Steve snapped at Tony, shoving his chest slightly, "So back off!"

Tony blinked, looking down at his chest, then back at the blonde hero, "Did you... Did you just push me?"

"Keep it up, and I might do worse."

"Is that a threat? I feel threatened!"

Everyone eventually argued, not realizing the scepter displayed on the table starting to glow brightly. The energy was picking up the welcoming committee flying outside, mentally and physically preparing to attack.

**~000~000~000~**

"You're stinky," Darcy insulted Garrett.

"You're a dork," Garrett snapped back.

"Pinhead!"

"Four-eyes!"

"Seriously, Brad? We aren't in second grade!"

Garrett huffed, then smiled with relief, spotting Kelsey with two guards.

"There you are, Kelse!" Garrett cried, "Where did ya go? Where are the markers? I am bored arguing with her."

"Oh yeah?!" Darcy snapped, "Well, I was dying, I would rather die a corpse then spent another minute with you!"

"Good! At least I will be alive and in peace!"

"Shut up!" Kelsey snapped, watching the guards with anticipation open Garrett's cell. "We don't have much time, c'mon!"

Darcy and Garrett grew nervous by Kelsey's frantic behavior. Was she about to have another panic attack again? Where were her meds?

"Where are we going?" Darcy asked.

The guard that was closing the cell behind Garrett explained, "We are arranging an escape pod for you kids."

"Praise the Lord!" Garrett cried with relief, no longer locked up in his cell for another minute.

"Kids?!" Darcy said to the guard angrily, "How old do you think we are? Ten?"

Ten. That's when Kelsey's mind clicked.

"Where's AJ?" she demanded.

"Who?" one of the guards asked. Kelsey repeated her brother's name with worry.

"How should we know?" Garrett asked. "We thought he's with Thor."

Kelsey shook her head, "No. He's with Captain America."

"Well, where is Captain America?" Darcy asked.

"How should I know?!"

"You should. I want to, because let's face it, he's hot!"

Garrett scoffed, "Someone should know something. Ask the guy who put these on our ankles." Garrett pointed at his ankle to prove his point.

"Phil! He might know!" Kelsey cried. "He and Fury insisted on tracking my every move in the first place!"

"Ma'am, you and your friends need to head to the escape pod," One of the guards commanded. "We will find your br-"

"I am not leaving without him! He's my brother!" Kelsey snapped, beginning to run. The guards called out for her. When she didn't respond, they decided to split up. One takes Darcy and Garrett to the escape pod, while the other keeps up with Kelsey.

**~000~000~000~**

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor continued to argue with Fury. "Your work with Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal that all is ready for a higher form of war!"

"We had no choice, but to use the Tesseract! We didn't waltz into your world and blow stuff up!" Fury snapped.

"You treat your champions with such distrust."

"They are _not _my champions!"

"Oh, gee, thanks, Nick," Tony spat sarcastically, "I will remember that the next time I wear the suit and protect your ass."

"Oh yeah, Stark?" Steve raised a brow, circling the billionaire, "Take the suit off, and what are you?"

Tony shrugged, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - wearing but a T-shirt and pants."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you! I've seen the footage. The only thing you ever fought for is yourself."

Tony blinked, taking in more of Steve's insults. His face remained neutral, no telling what's going on inside his head.

"You're not the guy who makes the sacrifice play!" Steve continued, "to lay down the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"What's wrong with cutting the wire?"

Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "You are no hero."

"A hero, like you?" Tony scoffed, "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers! Everything _special_ about you came out of a little bottle."

That was the last straw. He had it with the smug billionaire, he had it.

"Put on the suit," Steve challenged him, "Let's go a few rounds."

Tony smirked, thinking about how fun it will be to humiliate the golden boy.

Thor let out a laugh in disbelief, "You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Yeah, what a team," Banner grumbled, his eyes cast back to Agent Romanoff, who stared back at him angrily with folded arms, "I suppose now you want to put me in the cage-"

"The cage was just in case-" Fury began to explain, but Banner wanted none of it.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried!"

The whole room grew quiet, and cold. They all looked at Banner, silently debating whether to hear another sob story.

Bruce breathed in, removing his glasses, pinching his noses. He came this far now, he might as well explain all the way through.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out!" Another pregnant pause, everyone silently forced him to continue the story. "So... I tried other ways. I tried jumping off cliffs, let an avalanche suffocate me, let the chemical that made me what I am-"

"Be your poisonous end," Natasha finished in a whisper, recalling the mission. Back years ago. Her last mission with her best friend. Her sister figure. The woman who decided to spare the beast when he was supposed to be slain.

"But _she _was there," Bruce explained, not bothering to identify the obvious. "She encouraged me to move on, help people, be a good person. I was that person, until you dragged me back into this _freak _show!" Bruce took a few more deep breaths, trying to control himself, "You want to know, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" he challenged her with a quiet growl.

Fury and Natasha slowly placed their hands over the gun cautiously, mentally preparing for the worst case scenario.

Thor shook his head, having enough of this drama, the chaos. All he wanted now was to take Kelsey, AJ, and their friends back to Jane and return Loki to Asgard, "I am done here. My job is to protect the ones I love, and they are not staying here for another minute." He faced the patriotic hero, "Steven Rogers. Where is AJ?"

Steve glared at him in confusion, "AJ?"

"Yes. You were the last to play with him. Now where is he?"

Steve shook his head, his eyebrows stayed wrinkle, "No. I haven't seen him since our game of cards."

The atmosphere changed. Everyone looked at each other with worry, except for Thor and Steve, their eyes locked to each other.

Steve stepped forward, "In fact... I was about to ask you where he is."

Thor widened, fearing what has happened. Another worst case scenario. That he had been duped... again.

**~000~000~000~**

AJ sighed, resting his head on his friend's lap, "I just want to go home."

A hand patted the boy's shaggy head. A smile crept across his colored face.

"You will," Steve promised. "Must have patience."

"Just like you," AJ looked up at him with white teeth. For the past few hours, he had been spending time with his favorite hero, playing more rounds of Goldfish, draw, read comics. They talked for hours. How Steve Rogers became Captain America. How to easily win goldfish. A few pranks Steve pulled that scared the people around him, AJ was very intrigued of the subject.

Steve chuckled, "Exactly, boy. You will be free. With your aunt, your friends, your _sister._" He practically hissed at the last word, but luckily, AJ didn't take notice.

"Who cares about Kelsey?" AJ grumbled.

The older man ceased his movements, raising a brow in interest, "Oh, surely, you must not mean that."

"I do!"

"But she is your sister."

"Yeah, but she ain't a good one."

"What could you do?"

AJ squinted his eyes, not comprehending the meaning behind his hero's words.

Steve let out a laugh, "I mean... What could you do to Kelsey? To get even?"

AJ shrugged, "I don't know... I do feel kind of bad that I threw her under the bus... telling them that she was dancing with Thor's creepy brother."

He didn't notice Steve's free hand clenched onto the sofa, denting with a loud crack. The sound perked AJ upright.

"What was that?!" AJ asked with widened eyes.

Steve quickly shifted the pillow, covering the evidence. He moved his body around, "Oh... Not to worry, it's... it's my back." He grunted deeply, rubbing his neck.

"Wow! Even Erik can't pop _that _loud!"

Steve offered him a sly grin, "Yes." He cleared his throat, leaning slightly to the boy, "We are off subject, boy."

AJ huffed, "I.. I know it's wrong for me to do it to Kelsey, but... I don't know what happened, I-"

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Andrew."

The sound of his full first name made AJ blink. It has been a while since he heard it. The last time was from Thor and Jane when she got angry with him for something.

"You were angry, and sometimes... it's better to be angry than sad..." Steve tilted his head, his eyes locked on the boy, "How would you like to teach your sister a lesson?"

AJ blinked again scooting back from Steve, "How?"

Steve shrugged, scooting the boy closer to him. "I don't know. Make her pay somehow. Like... putting her into a trap."

"W-What... What kind of trap?"

"Tell me, Andrew... what does Kelsey fear most in this entire world."

AJ bit his lower lip, adverting his gaze. Steve lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at his face.

Taking a deep breath, AJ whispered one, small word.

"You."

Before Steve could comprehend what he said, his eyeballs were poked by small fingers with nails, catching off guard for a brief moment. In that moment, AJ writhed out of Steve's grip, running around the couch, heading for the door.

When his arm nearly touched the handle, he was pulled back into the older man's arms. He kicked and struggled against the man's tight grip. He screamed and called for help.

Steve turned AJ around so he can face the boy with his newly scratched eyes. The nails blurred his vision slightly.

"Now why did you do that, Andrew?"

"You are not Captain America! Let me go!"

"Oh?" Steve raised a brow at him challengingly, his vision came back in the matter of seconds. Thanks to his _godly _gift. "What made you think-"

"Captain America is a hero! He would never have time to pull pranks as a soldier! He would never cheat on Goldfish! And he would never - ever talk about revenge! Let me go! HELP ME!"

Steve huffed, covering the boy's mouth. Although, that didn't stop the boy's struggle. Steve had to give the boy credit. He was smarter than he looked. Although, the boy's words were boring the man to death.

"Enough," he commanded. When the boy ignored him, he decided to be firm. "I said... ENOUGH!" the accent was no longer American, it was poetically - English.

AJ jumped, snapping his jaw shut, shaking all over. Not just because of the scary man before him, but a loud explosion shook the entire room. What was that? Where did the boom come from? He stared at the man with horrific eyes that reflected the man's wicked grin - a grin that didn't suit Captain America at all. Luckily for AJ, the image only lasted little time. He watched the man slowly shimmered green, revealing his true form. The face that became the boy and everyone's nightmares.

When AJ was free to speak, he had to ask, "W...Why... me?"

The raven haired god chuckled, "Oh, Andrew Jackson. I like you. I really do. And rest assure, this _is_ a personal matter."

"Please!... Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" the god laughed some more. "Oh my dear boy... I have other plans for you, and it starts with finding your sister."

"No!" he cried.

"What's the matter, Andrew?" the god asked with false sweetness, "I thought you hated Kelsey."

The boy shook his head, pouring tears, even when he was dragged out of the room; writhing against the trickster's grip, crying for help, and begging for mercy. No matter how many times he begged, AJ knew for certain that there's no escaping the god's strength. He was now a prisoner. Where the heroes now to save him?

**A/N: Ooh! Loki is out of the cage! Wonder how many tricks he'll pull in the next chapter.**

**Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and subscribe this story! You guys, ROCK!**

**Response to reviewers**

**grapejuice101- I agree. It was funny that the God of Mischief got played by a nineteen year old. **

**x ToxXik x - Thank you so much for your kind words, and thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest - I updated, just not as soon as I hoped. I hope you didn't die of suspense.**

**Hannah Solo - I honestly didn't know that was a Zootopia reference, because I didn't watch the movie. I am weird, yes I am. I am not big fans of animal movies - except for the Lion King and the Jungle Book**

**Kelsey - Sure, why not - lol - Actually, the character was based on a good friend of mine who loves Disney but doesn't have a passion for writing. I wrote another story about her in my Disney fanfic - My Disney Adventure. But I am glad that this story reached out to you.**


	53. Chapter 13: Unusal but Effective

**Chapter 13: Unusual but Effective**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey rushed inside Phil's office, silently thanking Sitwell for labeling the map. Phil perked up as the door opened. He noticed that Kelsey was shaken up. What happened?

"Kelsey? What are you-" Phil's question was interrupted as a guard caught up to her, panting for breath.

"Sir," the guard began, "I apologize. I was ordered to take Miss Roberts to the escape pod."

Phil furrowed his brows in confusion, "The escape pod? What for?"

Kelsey approached the desk, spilling out her explanation in a very fast and frantic pace, enough for Phil to be at a loss.

"Kelsey," Phil raised his hand up to silence her, "Slow down."

Kelsey didn't hear him for she continued to spat more words, her breathing becoming hectic. She was having another panic attack. He didn't want that. He pulled out his drawer, revealing the picture of him and Kelsey together and an orange bottle with Kelsey's name on it.

It was anti-depressents for her to take two or three times a day. Jane gave it to him, while Kelsey left it behind. Phil disguised it as an aspirin so Kelsey couldn't know that she was really taking her medication. It had been hours since she last took it along with Ibuprofen for her nose. He was surprised that she hasn't been sleeping. She was up all night during the interrogation with Fury, and was still up after her interrogation with Loki.

He motioned the guard out the door, without taking his eyes off the orange bottle.

He offered the white pill, saying it was aspirin, with a bottle water from his mini fridge behind his desk. Kelsey popped the pill and drank five large gulps, pulling the bottle away from her lips, panting for breath. He commanded her to take deep breaths, which she did. When he saw that she was starting to relax, he placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Now... tell me what happened."

"Loki..." She breathed out.

His muscles tensed up. Did Loki get out? Did he hurt her? "What about Loki?"

"He... He is here for..." she took a moment to breathe, "Doctor... Doctor Banner... He... wanted him... Green."

Loki wanted to unleash the Hulk? Why? It didn't matter. If what Kelsey said was true, then that means the children weren't safe.

He nodded, pulling her up from the chair, "Okay. C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"To the escape pod. You and your friends need to leave."

"But my brother," Kelsey retorted, stepping out of his office with Phil. The guard followed right behind them. "We don't know where he is."

"Don't worry, Kelsey, we'll find him," Phil pulled out the tracker from his pocket, activating AJ's anklet. It beeped loudly, a blinking red dot appeared on screen. "Okay, he is in the Break Room. Hurry."

All three ran down the halls, Kelsey couldn't help but worry for her brother and her own safety. She had a pretty good idea what the Hulk was like based on the videos and AJ's storytelling. If Kelsey ever faced the Hulk, she would scream and run for the hills. She didn't want to die. She didn't want anybody to die. All she ever wanted was to go to New York and keep her parents' killer behind bars... at least, she thought Matthew was their killer.

Her parents, specifically her mother. She sent a message to Phil to meet him. Did he ever got the message? If this was the last time she will see Phil, now would be a good time to ask.

"Phil, before Mom died..."

Phil glanced at Kelsey briefly, filled with confusion, but continued to hurry down another set of halls.

Kelsey panted, trying to ask the question clearly, "She... She called you... She wanted to meet you..."

Phil understood what she was talking. The question was how could she know that. It didn't honestly mattered how, it's the fact that Kelsey was asking.

"Yes," Phil replied, "She wanted to tell me something."

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. I was at the Cracker Barrel, where I used to eat with your mother for our daily breakfast."

Kelsey remembered the place. Her mom used to take the family out to eat at that place, too, every Sunday morning before church. Those were the good days. She always get stuffed with three cartons of chocolate milk, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. She and Dad were always competitive with the triangle peg game at the table, challenging each other who can get rid of the most pegs. Dad always win, every time.

"And?" Kelsey pressed as they made another turn down the hall.

Phil shook his head, "She didn't show, that's when I got the call about the accident."

"Did you follow her clues and figure out her message?"

"No. I didn't know what she meant when she told me to play the 'Megamind's piano' I didn't know who this 'Megamind' is. I have gone through the list of her allies, and none of them owned a piano."

Kelsey huffed, knowing that she was still stuck. Now she will never know the important message.

"It was a shame that I-"

BOOM!

Before anyone could react to the sound, the whole ship began to rock, forcing the three to fall either against the walls or the floor. Kelsey grunted as her right arm was slammed by the corner of the wall, nearly missing her head. She whirled around, not sure what just happened. She heard Phil talking to the guard, who muttered a 'yes sir' and hurried down the halls with shaky legs.

"Kelsey," Phil crawled towards her, slowly getting them both up on their feet. "Are you okay?"

"What was that?"

"We are under attack," Phil explained, then began talking through his earpiece, "Repeat that, Director Fury... No, I can't make it. I have Kelsey with me..." He turned to Kelsey, tugging her arm to follow him. He asked her, "Have you spoke with your other two friends about-"

"Yes, they are on their way to the escape pod. AJ is no where to found."

Phil clicked on his earpiece, "AJ is MIA. We are locating him now... No, I am not leaving her alone to find him. These are children we are talking about..." He groaned, hanging up on Fury, focusing on the tracker in his hand, "Let's go."

**~000~000~000~**

The whole ship was under attacked. One of the engines was down, threatening to crash the Hellcarrier. Barton and his men invaded inside the ship like vultures, attacking anyone who wasn't apart of the uprising.

Iron Man and Captain America were tasked to work together to fix the engine. Thor was looking for his friends. Agents were all over the place, attempting to fight back.

Darcy and Garrett made it to the escape pod. It was described as a hamster ball like shape with armor metal. Inside, contained two seats and a GPS device. There was no steering wheel, so the graduated students assumed the pod was automatic. The guards opened the circular door, activating the pod to Tromso, Norway. Jane's current location. A part of them were glad to see a familiar face and be safe from all the danger, but if Jane gets angry about something, being trapped in a falling ship was the safest place in their minds.

"I am not going in with him!" Darcy argued, pointing at Garrett. "I will wait for Kelsey or AJ will be glad to ride with him."

"Darcy, we are going to die!" Garrett snapped, "There is no time to call a seat!"

"I will be dead if I ride with you, I mean have you _smelled _your shoes?!"

Garrett rolled his eyes as he was escorted roughly inside the pod, "Hey, easy! I bruise!"

Before Darcy could protest, her phone vibrated in her pocket, "Excuse me."

Garrett widened his eyes in disbelief. Seriously? Darcy was on the phone, when they were in the middle of an escape attempt? Sometimes, his theory for Darcy was that her sympathetic nervous system must be blocked, couldn't process the current situation they were in now. They were going to die with every second wasted, and Darcy answered the phone as if she was having coffee with a college friend.

"Hey, AJacks, in case you haven't heard, this ship is about to crash. So are you going to be my..." Darcy trailed off, her face fell, "What?..." She gazed at Garrett with confusion, while Garrett matched her face. What was AJ saying? "You want to talk to him? What for?..." Darcy put a hand on her hip, "What do you mean 'you can't say'? If it's because I have cooties..." Then her expression turned scared. She raised her hands up in surrender, "Okay. Okay. I am giving it to him now. Let's be cool!" She cautiously handed the phone to Garrett, "It's for you."

Garrett was still confused. What could AJ possibly want with him? Was he going to be his escape pod buddy?

"Uh... Hello?"

Instead of hearing a squeaky American boy on the line, he heard a deep, British accent.

"_It is time, my dear servant." _Loki hummed an ancient chant spoken by a native tongue, bringing Garrett into a trance.

The guard and Darcy looked at him with tilted their heads, noticing the brief change of Garrett's eyes. Dark brown to artificial jello blue.

"_Capture Lady Darcy and bring her to me... alive. Knock her unconscious if necessary."_

Garrett's eyes met Darcy, his body stiffened as if he was the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. Where was the oil can when you need it?

Darcy widened her eyes, instantly knew what was going on. She pointed at him, telling the guard, "He's possessed!"

The guard quickly drew his handgun out, aiming at the boy, "Put your hands where I can see them."

Garrett raised his arms slowly.

The guard approached him slowly, "No one has to get hurt here."

"Too late for that," Darcy mumbled, remembered hearing AJ's soft pleas as Loki barked at him to be quiet while he was talking to her. Poor kid? Was he about to be under Loki's influence like Garrett and Erik?

As soon as the guard touched Garrett's wrist, the teen took action. He swung his arm around and made combat moves that Darcy has never seen in Garrett.

"Damn!" She cried in shock.

This wasn't Garrett anymore. This was a trained assassin, except Garrett didn't kill the guard. He just ran the guard's head into the wall, knocking him out cold. What happened to the cowardly Garrett, she knew and... sort of liked and hated - in between.

The guard was no longer a problem for Garrett. His eyes trained back to his target, whose body was pressed against the wall, panting for breath.

"Must get Lady Darcy for King Loki," Garrett said the words automatically.

"Oh shit." Darcy blinked, realizing that her escape was screwed. Her natural instincts took over, running away for dear life. Garrett was right behind her, won't stop at enough until he delivered what his king required.

**~000~000~000~**

Doctor Banner and Natasha crashed below deck. Natasha's leg got trapped under a split, heavy pipe. She attempted to pull it out, but no dice. She assured Fury through her earpiece that she and Dr. Banner was okay...

Until she heard a growl nearby. Her eyes moved to Bruce nervously. His fists clenched. He growled deeply, moving his body around like he was having a muscle spasm or he was having a growth spurt. A huge growth spurt with green skin and a temperament issue.

"Bruce," Natasha began softly, encouraging the doctor _not _to go green. "You have to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We are going to be okay. Listen..." She spotted two agents coming down, and immediately shooed them away. The agents quickly dispersed once they saw Dr. Banner with her.

She continued talking to Bruce, "I swear on my life. I swear on Wendy's grave, I will get you out of this. You will walk away and never ever-"

"YOUR LIFE?!"

She widened her eyes, her body remained frozen. Bruce's voice changed. It was loud like a lion's roar. This was it. He was becoming the monster. Bruce ignored the droll from his snarling mouth, pulling his body back, revealing his green chest and toned pecs. His purple shirt ripped to shreds, up to the point Bruce was no longer wearing it and fell onto the ground. He sauntered close to the power box, swinging his fist to make a dent.

The lights flickered for a brief moment.

Much to Natasha's dismay, she heard the sound nobody wanted to hear. The roar. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing that she was no longer safe with him. She needed to go. She managed to twist and pull her leg out from under the heavy pipe, managing to get back on her feet. She wasn't in the clear yet. She and Bruce made eye contact. His eyes were dark with rage, ready to cause destruction and harm other people.

Dr. Banner was no more. Natasha Romanoff was facing the Hulk.

She quickly ran up the stairs, and the Hulk didn't hesitate to go after his victim.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey almost passed out at the sound of the Hulk. Her head was spinning, her body was going numb. Looking at Phil, he was just as spooked as her. They needed to hurry and find AJ. Certain people were waiting for them downstairs to the escape pod.

The tracker indicated that AJ was still moving, but where was he going?

They made it close to the doors of the break room. Before they could go pass it, gunshots were made nearby. Both their attention was down the hall to see the shadows of the invaders. They're coming close.

"Holy shit!" Kelsey hissed, feeling her anxiety take over.

Phil hurried her inside the break room, closing the blinds to block their view.

"Kelsey, you need to hide, now."

Kelsey didn't want to be told twice. She didn't want to die. She was lead towards the sink, opening the cabinets below it, "Okay. I will hide under-"

"In here."

Kelsey couldn't believe where Phil wanted to hide her. A small silver-metal trashcan.

"Are you serious?" she hissed. "My body can't-"

"I don't care," he opened the can, taking the trash bag out, and motioning Kelsey to get in. As much as she didn't want to be stuck in there, this arrangement was better than get shot by Loki's followers. She huffed, stepping into the trash can with each foot, lowering herself inside, immediately repulsed by the stench. She can definitely pass out in here. It was suffocating and a trigger for claustrophobic people. But it wasn't as bad as Garrett's sneakers.

"Stay put and don't make a sound," Phil commanded. "No matter what you hear."

She nearly jumped at the banging door. The invaders were coming inside. Her heart was pounding rapidly, her breathing grew shallow. She prayed that it wouldn't give her spot away.

"Shh," he hushed her. "In case something happens to me, take this." He handed her an orange bottle. This was her medication. She recognized the color of the pills. Phil tricked into taking those, no wonder she felt a little groggy.

The banging grew more aggressive. The invaders were breaking inside. Phil and the trash can was her battle wall, but who was going to protect Phil? He's going to get himself killed if he didn't hide.

"One more thing." Phil dropped the backpack on Kelsey's lap. "Take it with you. I placed a special weapon for you come across Loki or his men."

Kelsey was about to unzip, asking what was the weapon, until Phil quickly slapped her hand off the zipper, "No. No. No, not here."

One inch made Kelsey immediately want to close it. She got a pretty good idea what Phil put inside. How did he get the pair in here? When was he going to tell AJ if he ever opens the backpack. It may be in a zip block bag but it didn't take away the stench in her mind.

"Thank you for everything, Phil. I don't know what I will do without you."

"Look at me," he whispered softly.

Kelsey gazed up at him, making deep eye contact.

He sighed and smiled sadly, "You are an exact image of your mother."

That comment threw Kelsey off guard. Yes, she had her mother's looks. Everyone knew that. Why say it so randomly? They were in the middle of being hunted like Bambi and his mother.

She didn't have time to question his words for he closed the lid, just in time for the door to break down.

"Ah, gentlemen," Phil spoke causally and calmly as ever. Kelsey wished he had his bravery. "I see you are here to shoot me."

Kelsey had to cover her mouth to muffle the breathing and future screams.

"Where is she?" the man voice demanded.

"Who -"

Kelsey jumped at the sound of gunshots and a thump on the floor. She let out a horrifying gasp that was overpowered by the shots and a loud thump. Kelsey fought the temptation to sneak a peek at what's happening to Phil. All she could hear were muffles and whispers. Was Phil dead? Kelsey shook her head, didn't want to believe it.

The invaders were knocking stuff down and ruffling papers. It's clear they were searching the entire room for her. She silently prayed that they won't find her or her brother. That AJ was out of harm's way, and Phil.

**~000~000~000~**

Darcy was running, looking for another escape pod while digging her hand inside her back pocket for the taser. She pulled it out to turn and aim at Garrett. Little did she know that he was right behind her, jumping right on top, making her fall back onto the ground, releasing the taser in her hand. She struggled, reaching for the taser. He grabbed her head, lifting it up to slam it back down on the ground.

"Ah!" A pounding sensation erupted inside her skull. "What the f-" He slammed her head again.

"My king says to bring Lady Darcy alive. Knock her unconscious if necessary." Garrett slammed her again.

She grunted in pain, wishing that she could die painlessly and not by her frenemy.

"C'mon, Brad, you are better than this... Harming a lady?"

He grabbed her head again about to make another painful slam. She looped her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to her, keeping him from slamming again. He grunted, wiggling against her grip.

"You know..." She cleared her throat, trying to fight the pounding sensation. "The way you kicked ass back there... Took me by surprise. You never told me you took lessons."

"Let go!" he commanded, continued to struggle.

"Seriously? You may have the skills, but Loki clearly made you dumber than you were if you think I am letting you go."

"SHUT UP!" He snapped, ducking his head down to her chest. Darcy wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in tight. She wanted to puke at his head and herself for putting him in this extremely awkward position. She didn't know how long she can hold on, until the good guys come in.

"Oh, Dear Lord, send someone to help me!"

"Hey!"

Darcy tilted her head back to see that red-head agent running at their direction. She wanted nothing more than to get down on her knees and praised God for this fast answered prayer, "Thank you, Jesus!" She screamed for the agent to come, explaining that Garrett had gone crazy.

"Hold on," Natasha thought that she was in the clear. Apparently, after losing trouble with the Hulk, she found more trouble with influenced teen attempting to rape a defenseless smart-ass girl.

"Hurry up, I don't think I can hold him much longer, and my head is KILLING ME!"

Before she could come any closer, a figure swopped in from the ceiling and swung his legs forward, kicking down Agent Romanoff.

Darcy screamed, sensing the guy with a bow and arrow didn't come here to help the good guys. Right now, the archer was fighting with the red head, shooting arrows everywhere.

"Oh Dear Lord, why?!" she cried out, continued to hold onto to Garrett for dear life. "Why?! What did I do to deserve this torture?!" She instantly regretted tagging along with Kelsey. She would've been alive, and went to Norway with Jane, watching amateur cooks burning down a studio kitchen on TV.

**~000~000~000~**

"Any sign of them?" a random invader asked.

Kelsey stayed put with her hand hovering her mouth and nose. Her eyes closed, leaking the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"All clear in here, sir," another invader announced.

Kelsey listened to the footsteps intently, matching the beatings of her heart. She took a risk and peeked through the lid, watching two guys exiting the room with guns in their hands. She scanned the area to see any signs of danger, only to find Phil on the floor. No signs of movement.

"Phil," she whispered, carefully wiggling out of the trashcan, nearly tripped, rushing towards him. "Phil!" she shook him, asking if he was okay. Her body began to quiver, noticing there were bullet holes in his brand new white shirt. He had been shot three times - on his right shoulder, his chest, and his abdomen. Blood was slowly soaking the shirt due to his injury.

"Fuck," she cursed, taking off her jacket to press it on top of the injury.

"Hold it, young lady."

Kelsey let out a scream, turning around to face a gunman. He aimed his weapon straight at her. She raised her hands up in the air, not moving a muscle.

"Please," she whispered, shaking her head, "Don't. Don't do this."

"You are coming with us, Miss Roberts," he stated. "Put your hands where I can see them."

Kelsey slowly raised her hands up, and the gunman quickly grabbed her arm about to take her away. An idea clicked in her head. I think it was time to test the weapon.

"I will do whatever Loki wants," Kelsey insisted. "But whatever you do... don't let him take what's inside my brother's bag."

The gunman stopped his tracks, gazing at the bag then back at Kelsey confusingly, "Why? What's in it?"

"J-Just don't open it... That's a-all - all I'm saying."

He yanked the bag from her shoulder, releasing his grip around her arm to see what's inside the bag. Despite Kelsey's protest, he opened the bag. She made sure that the zip block was opened inside, releasing the foul stench.

The scent of Garrett's shoes caught him off guard. He coughed and pulled his head back, widened his eyes in shock. Kelsey kneed him in the groin, dropping him down to his knees, using her own to slam his face against it, knocking him out instantly.

Kelsey gagged about to throw up, zipping the bag up, fanning the stench away. When she sees Garrett, she will thank him for having stink bombs as shoes. But when this was over, she will encourage him to have deep clean with his feet and buy new pairs of socks and shoes. She theorized that Phil gave Garrett a clean pair, but kept the old shoes in a zip block bag, weaponized them as stink bombs if Loki was ever out of his cage.

Looking at Phil, lifeless on the ground. She couldn't help but cry, hesitantly touching the bullet wound, but quickly backed away at the slight touch. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Another person. Another person she felt a family connection with was gone. One of the people who protected and cared for her mother and children. He risked his life to save her, and she couldn't thank him enough. She leaned forward for a kiss on the forehead, but froze at the warm air breezing against her face. She placed her ear over his chest, listening to his heaving breaths.

She cried again, only this time it was tears of joy. He was still alive. There was hope. She would stay and help him, but time was on the essence. Her brother needed her more. Phil was a tough man, surely he can hold on until help arrived.

Taking off the anklet around her leg, it beeped maliciously. Kelsey ignored it, attaching the device around Phil's leg instead. She noticed the earpiece in Phil's ear, yanking it out, pushing the button to speak.

"This is Kelsey Roberts," she paused to gasp for breath. "C-Calling from P-Phil's Bluetooth. He... He has been shot twice - no three times and needs help. Follow my tracker and you will find him - He is in the break room... Does a-anybody copy?" Tears were dripping down her cheeks, her breathing grew shallow listening to the silence from the other line. She was hoping and praying that someone wasn't busy enough to help Phil. She opened her mouth to repeat her message, until a male voice made the connection.

"_This is Director Fury. I copy."_

Her face broke into a grin, thanking the Lord that somebody answered the call, even it was somebody she didn't necessarily like.

_"Medical help is on the way. You need to get out of here now, Agent- Miss Roberts. Get out now!"_

"But Phil-"

"_That's an order! Your family and annoying friends needs you."_

As much as she wanted to wait till medical team arrive, he was right. Her brother needed help, her friends were either waiting downstairs or they already left but have anxiety that the Robert siblings weren't going to make it. Jane would want her to escape with her brother, too, and would kill her if she didn't leave this instant.

Making her decisions, she replied back that she was leaving and ditching the scene, but not before taking one last item.

She strapped the backpack around her shoulder, going through Phil's pockets. Pulling out and looking at the tracker. Two dots was blinking. One was still, the other was moving. Her brother. Two more were close together - Darcy and Garrett. She had to go find her brother. He can't be alone for another minute.

Kelsey followed AJ's tracker down the hallways, making a couple turns. As she went passed a room, Kelsey froze, backing up a couple steps. She noticed a weapon that caught her eye.

Loki's scepter. It was currently resting on the table. She looked around to see the coast was clear, feeling drawn to the weapon. She understood the purpose of the scepter, it not only use to kill but Loki also uses it to control people. If herself or AJ was in danger at anyway,_ she_ will be the one to control the people.

Without hesitation of what it might affect her, she grabbed the scepter and hurried out the room.

**~000~000~000~**

Darcy watched Natasha and Barton fighting. She needed to get out of here, no longer caring if Garrett was left behind. What would the heroes in the movies do? There were many action movies to choose from: Dark Knight, Mission Impossible series, Star Wars, Kingsman: The Secret Service. There was another spy movie she had in mind. The one with Steve Carrell and the Rock doing the most hilarious thing at the end.

Darcy froze, an idea lit her brain, but it was idea that made her want to puke right now. There was no way she could do that. Ever!

"Must bring Lady Darcy alive, knock out if necessary," Garrett repeated the words, getting on Darcy's nerves.

"Okay, shut up!" Darcy loosened his grip on his head. Garrett immediately pulled back, sitting up on his knees, lifting Darcy as well. Next thing he knew and without Darcy thinking...

Their faces met in a locked, deep kiss.

Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, imaging herself kissing Dwayne Johnson and not Garrett. If she started to think what she was doing, she will definitely puke in his mouth, which wasn't a bad idea. She was trying her very best not to let her tongue touch his.

Natasha and Barton stopped what they were doing, noticing what's going on with the teen. Now this was getting awkward. Natasha turned to see Barton's gaze at them, giving her a quick opportunity to grab him by the collar and slam his head against the rail.

He grunted in pain, crawling away from the rail, unsteady on the hands and knees. He used the remaining strength to sit up, his eyes still artificial.

"N...Natasha," he whispered breathlessly.

Natasha quickly knocked him out by a simple kick. She hoped that a hit in the noggin' can bring back his senses, out of Loki's control.

Garrett's eyes widened, couldn't exactly process what was happening. He blinked a few times, and there was a brief moment, his eyes were brown again.

"Mm-mm!" He muffled in protest, "Mm-mm! Mm-mm!" Garrett pushed Darcy's shoulders down, breaking the kiss. He stared down at her in disbelief. Did she really just kissed him? If she did, why?

He got his answer as Darcy threw a punch in his face. He fell right on his back and felt the shocking sensation throughout his body, this body became paralyzed. He widened to see Darcy's angry face covering the ceiling above him. Agent Romanoff was standing right behind her as Darcy threw another punch, knocking him out cold.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey couldn't help but listened to the creepy music playing in her mind. The music resembled the Nancy Drew game series, every time something bad was about to happen, and the suspense was killing her.

It continued to play as Kelsey ran into people with guns. She used the scepter to manipulate their minds into helping S.H.I.E.L.D, or stab them causing serious injury. She couldn't help but feel guilty, but her brother was more important. Nobody was getting in her way of finding him. No matter how many guns, people, and anxiety attacks were coming her way.

The tracker led her to a familiar door with two guards killed. She couldn't help but feel unease of what would happen if she went inside and face _him_ again. The haunting music inside her head wasn't calming her nerves one bit. Why did AJ go inside the holding cell? Unless he was taken against his will. The thought escalated her anxiety.

Looking at the control set for the door, she realized that she needed two access cards. For a brief moment, she laid the scepter down to go through both guards. Kelsey found similar silver cards that gave her access she needed. Taking a deep, she mentally prepared for what's going to happen inside the holding cell. Will she see Loki out of his cage, holding AJ captive. Or she wasn't too late, and Loki was still in his cell but guards were holding AJ captive. There was only one way to find out. Reluctantly swiping two cards at the same time, both buttons lit green. Pressing them, the doors slid open.

Sweat was forming in between her palms, making the scepter slick. Kelsey gripped the scepter tightly, enough for her hands to turn white.

The room was empty. Just like before. Also one person was still in his cell, frantically pacing until blue met brown.

He immediately banged his fist, mouthing out words that she couldn't understand. She stayed where she was, keeping a safe distance from the trickster. Pulling the tracker from her pocket, the blinking dot - AJ - was nearby. But where? The only set of eyes who could possibly know her brother's location was Loki.

"Where is he, Loki?!" she demanded angrily. "Where's my brother?"

Loki was yelling at her about something, but there was no sound. Did somebody made the cell soundproof?

"What?" Kelsey furrowed her brows, confused. She tried to read lips, but Loki's mouth was non-stop. She had a hard time understanding him. "I can't hear you!" She raised her arm up dramatically, but quickly gripped her hand back on the scepter despite the weight, she was carrying. It was like carrying a flagpole.

She kept looking around the room, making sure that she wouldn't be surprised attack from behind or above her. She approached the control panel, trying to find the volume button, but couldn't. There were so many things to press, she didn't know which one to choose. One thing, she was sure not to touch, it was the big red button. From movies and television, the big red button was dangerous. It could either self destruct, or let a villain out of his cage.

"Kelsey!"

She turned, pleasantly surprised to see the God of Thunder standing by the entrance.

"Thor!" she rushed by his side, giving him the biggest hug she can imagine. She felt secure, feeling Thor's hand over her hair bun, gently rubbing her back with comfort.

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Thor pulled back to face her with concern eyes.

Kelsey shook her head, answering honestly, "No! My brother is missing! A green monster is destroying the ship like an animal! Phil got shot- Holy shit, Phil has three bullets in him, Thor! I am freaking out! I don't know if AJ is dead or what! A-And Loki..." Kelsey turned her head, noticing how Loki's behavior became psychotic. He was banging his fist against the glass, continuing to scream out words that have reached deaf ears. "H-He can't tell me where AJ is, and I know - Thor - I know he's-"

"It's alright, Kelsey. You are safe. No one shall harm you as long as I am around."

Kelsey exhaled shakily, running towards the control panel, and Thor followed but only a few feet away, "I... I try to make Loki talk, but it seems like the cell mute him or something."

"I am certain someone decided to end my brother's voice."

"But which button turns it back on? Loki is the one who knows where he is. AJ is here. I know he is."

"Kelsey, the scepter is heavy for you, is it not?"

"It's fine."

"No... I think it's best if you hand it to me." Thor offered, "We can't let it fall into the wrong hands, or get yourself hurt, and if Loki found a way out..." Thor trailed off.

Kelsey paused, feeling her arms began to shake from holding the heavy blade. Thor was right, it was a tough weight for her to handle. Thor was her friend and Jane's somewhat lover, he vowed to protect her family with his life. What's the harm of Thor holding it? She was going to use her energy of holding her brother, carrying him to the escape pods.

"You're right," Kelsey took a step to hand him the scepter. "Give me sec..." She stopped and noticed something resting on the ground, it's handle sticking out behind Loki's leg in his cell. She tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at what Loki was keeping inside. It was a hammer. The Mjolnir. Thor's Mjolnir. What was it doing in Loki's cell? Unless...

"Kelsey, we are wasting time," Thor summoned her with a wave, "Please, hand over my brother's scepter."

"Thor," Kelsey began with unease, "W-Why is your hammer in Loki's cell?"

Thor's lips pressed into a thin line, not answering her question right away. She swiftly faced Loki, gripping on the scepter. Loki was mouthing more words, but slower this time. She began to understand what he was trying to say.

He pointed at his brother, mouthing out one simple word, "_LO-KI. LO-KI."_

"It's an illusion, Kelsey. Loki attempting to play with your mind," Thor growled his excuse. "You must not worry. I am here to keep you safe." He made a step up towards the ramp, "Now hand me the scepter. Let me help you find Andrew and take the two of you away from this fallen ship."

She widened her eyes, turning back to Thor with unease. She noticed that Thor wasn't holding his hammer, and the Mjolnir just so happened to be in Loki's cell. There was only one way that could happen.

Thor furrowed his brows, noticing her change of tune, "What is wrong, Kelsey? Your face is pale as if you faced Hel herself."

"I...I..." Kelsey choked, stepping back away from 'Thor', slightly aiming her weapon at him, "I got an idea..." She let out a nervous laugh and grin, "How about... _I _hold onto the scepter, and look for my brother... I feel safe with it, you know?"

"And you don't feel safe with me?" Thor pressed, stepping two steps closer to her up the ramp.

Her breathing quickened. She glanced at 'Loki', he mouthed one wordsshe could read.

"_RUN!"_

So she did.

Kelsey ran around in half a circle, down the ramp, dragging the scepter with her, heading straight for the exit.

"Where are you going, Kelsey?" 'Thor' asked mockingly. "I thought you were here for your _brothe_r?" The last word broke Thor's voice into a more British sway.

She attempted to push the button to escape the holding cells, but no anvil. She was trapped in here with the devil himself. She turned back to 'Thor', who shimmered back to his true form, also changing his brother's appearance as well.

"You are not going anywhere, Kelsey," Loki shook his head, smirking at her. "I told you I won't be caged for long. There is no escape from me."

Kelsey whirled around, lifting up the scepter, pointing straight at Loki, "Stay away from me! Let me out!"

"I can't do that. You have something that belongs to me, while I have something that belongs to you."

The real Thor banged his hammer against the glass, trying to break out of his current prison, yelling out in forced silence. Loki noticed Thor's rage, rolling his eyes, "Oh shut it, Brother! No one can hear you!"

That seemed to end Thor's yelling, but it didn't stop him trying to break the glass.

"Where's my brother?!" Kelsey demanded with frustration.

"Hm... You mean where is the device that brought you here? Ta-da!" He dangled an anklet in between his fingers - AJ's ankle bracelet. "Looking for this?" She didn't reply. The trickster waved his hand, making the anklet disappear.

"It was all a lie," Kelsey whispered. "AJ isn't here. He is long gone with Darcy and Garrett."

"I appreciate you speak highly of my ability, Kelsey... but this time, I speak the truth," Loki snapped his fingers. The door across the room opened. Two guards rushed inside, dragging a young boy with him.

"AJ," Kelsey whispered, debating whether this was for real or not.

"Kelsey! Help me! He is cra - MPH!" The guard covered AJ's mouth, but the boy continued to muffle in cries.

"Do you think I am lying now?" Loki challenged.

"How... how do I know he is-"

"Real? How do you know this isn't a plan I concoct to lure you here? For you to give me what is rightfully mine?" Loki smirked, "I suppose we never know, will we?" He approached her, even when Kelsey was pointing his own weapon at him. Her arms were shaking, not sure if she can hold on for another minute.

"What would happen if I use this against you?" Kelsey challenged.

Loki pressed his lips in a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed, "Cleary, you are not stupid enough to _dare _ask me that. Not only will I take back my scepter by force, but I will force you down on your knees and beg for mercy as you watch your brother die in front of your eyes, _slowly - painfully_." He took another stepped forward and hissed quietly, "And you shall be sorry that you did not give me what I desire."

Tears were soaking her cheeks, dripping down from her chin to her chest.

"P-Please... Please don't... I don't want to fight with you." Kelsey's nose became runny from all the crying. With the back of her hand, she wiped her broken nose, carefully avoiding the swelling.

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it." Loki reached his hand out for the scepter, "Hand it over... and I shall not kill your brother." Loki looked over his shoulder, indicating the boy, who was writhing against the zombie guard's grip.

Kelsey knew that she had no choice. If there was, she wasn't going to put up a fight against a god. She wasn't stupid, and everyone in this room knew it, too.

Reluctantly, she took a couple steps forward, laying the scepter on the ground. Her arms limped with relief, not having to hold that thing for another minute. Then, she backed away quickly, while Loki picked it up. He closed his eyes, humming to himself with satisfaction. It felt good to have this power back. The energy tingling throughout his body.

"You... You got what y-you... you wanted," Kelsey said unsteadily. This brought Loki out of his trance. "Now let my brother go."

Loki's smile deepened, "Let him go? Whatever do you mean?"

Kelsey didn't like that question. He knew exactly what she meant. From the tone of his playful voice, there was a wrinkle. There's always a catch with him.

"You... You said that if I-"

"I _know_ what I said, Kelsey," Loki said, approaching her. Kelsey ran around him, avoiding the blade, keeping her eyes locked with his. "I said I wouldn't kill your brother... and that's what I won't do, but I am not letting him go... or you."

"Oh, hell no!" Kelsey removed the backpack from her shoulder. There was no way she was going to let him screw her like that. Not again. He wanted to play dirty, well so can she.

She pulled the zip block bag out with Garrett's shoes inside.

Loki turned to her with furrowed brows, "And what in Valhalla are you supposed to do with that?"

Glancing at AJ's direction, he was already prepared for the worst, the minute he laid eyes on Garrett's shoes. AJ knew what Kelsey was going to do with them. Kelsey unzipped the bag and throwing the pair across the room. Everyone reacted. AJ used his shirt to cover his mouth and nose with his hands over it. The guards pinched their nose with one hand, while holding the boy's arms with the other. Kelsey covered her mouth and noses with both hands, careful not to press her nasal cavity. Loki. His reaction was priceless, Kelsey and Thor would've laughed. He choked at the smell of sweaty-soaked socks dipped in rotten eggs. He hadn't smell anything like this. It was worse than smelling Thor's boots or a monster's turd resting on the forest ground.

Fortunately for Thor, he was trapped in this cell that was keeping the stench from coming in.

"Put that away this instant!" Loki barked, holding his nose.

"Let go of my brother!" Kelsey spoke nasally.

"Never!"

"Let him go now!"

"Throw those pair away!"

"No until you let go of my brother! It's about to get funky in here!"

The two continued to argue. AJ was holding his breath till his face turned pink. His mind felt lightheaded, about to pass out at any moment. He wanted to ask how Garrett's shoes got into his backpack. And why?

Loki clenched his teeth, holding his breath. He had enough of this. He was a god - a king. He doesn't negotiate with mortals. He picked up the shoes with his index and third finger, carrying it to the control panel.

Kelsey not sure what he was going to do with the pair. He pressed a button, the floor beneath the cell opened and the wind blew inside. He gazed at the hole that revealed sky-blue and puffy clouds. He turned to Kelsey, who thought she had the upper hand before, but Loki could change it in a instant. He always be ahead of his own game. He tossed the shoes out, not bothering to watch it fall into the sky. Letting someone else or something deal with it.

Kelsey's face fell, thinking her plan will succeed. It backfired.

No words were spoken from Loki. His anger was clear. She was going to be very sorry for crossing him and his plans. Loki waved his hand, signaling the guard to follow his command.

AJ screamed and writhed, feeling cold metal around his wrists. He was hoisted up in the air, over the guard's shoulder. Loki was taking him hostage.

"NO!" Kelsey attempted to run after him, but felt a pair of arms around her body, keeping her from going anywhere. Another guard. She turned and poked his eye and kneed him in the groin. The third guard appeared to fight off with Kelsey.

Loki stood there and watched Kelsey as she was fighting for her life, fighting for her freedom. It was entertaining, but not as much as what he was going to do in the next thirty seconds.

His full attention was back on his brother, who was watching the show in horror. The crack from the glass grew bigger than the size of a basketball, yet the glass refused to break through.

"The humans think of us as immortal." Loki made it to the control panel, "Shall we test that?" He turned the sound back on, wanting to hear his brother's final words. Loki was curious. Was Thor going to plea for life or his friends' lives? Or will he attempt to talk some 'sense' into Loki? It would be so boring if he did either. They both know Loki's choice. Loki never felt more alive than he was two years ago.

"Brother..."

Loki rolled his eyes, studying the buttons on the panel, "Come now, Thor. How many times must we go through this? I am _not _your brother-"

"This isn't you," Thor shook his head, "It's the Tesseract. Can't you see what it is doing to you? To your friends?"

Loki snorted, "Friends? No, Thor... I care not for friends. I need subjects to rule this realm, not to fraternize. This earth. This realm. These people..." He chuckled darkly, "It's all mine... and mine alone."

Thor hung his head in defeat. There was nothing he can do to penetrate reason through Loki's thick skull. There was no escaping this madness, his upcoming death, his failure. He watched Loki's hand intently as his brother toyed with the red button, teasing him. One press would end his life with one fall.

"How does it feel, Thor?" Loki cooed, "To know that you lost everything that held you dear? " His eyes trained on the struggling girl. "Giving yourself no choice but to let go... and fall into a bliss... alone..."

Thor took one last look to see AJ tied up, still hanging over one man's shoulder. Kelsey was fighting frantically - pushing, kicking, biting - doing whatever it took to keep the men's hands off her. She cried up to the point she couldn't breath. No doubt from her raging heart she was having another anxiety attack. The men proved themselves stronger than her, and had more skills. They wore Kelsey out, holding her down to tie and gag her.

"And unloved," Loki forced himself to keep his head locked on Thor, but his eyes briefly followed where Kelsey kneeled with her head bowed. Perfect submission. "Just like me," he whispered to himself.

Thor noticed the way his brother was looking Jane's niece. There was anger with a hint of hurt in his eyes. Was he hurt that he thought Kelsey turned her back on him? Or hurt that he was making Kelsey suffer? Deep down, Thor believed that Loki was held captive in his own prison of power, hate, and revenge. No one could take the power from him if his life depended on it. The power was Loki's drug, and he fed on it, becoming addicted.

Loki faced his brother with eye contact, finishing the task at hand.

"Enjoy the fall, _Brother_," Loki hissed the last word with bitterness, narrowing his slit eyes darkly. His hand lightly on top of the button, ready to push it. "I know I have."

This was it. Thor was going to die with a broken promise. Two broken promises. He couldn't protect his new family. He wasn't going to see Jane ever again. He couldn't ask for forgiveness. He didn't deserve it.

The guard turned his shoulder, the boy facing Thor with teary eyes. The gag tied across his opened mouth, couldn't scream for Thor to help him.

"Be brave, AJ," Thor whispered.

AJ screamed against the gag, watching his brother figure disappear from his view. Thor was dropped into an abyss, down to the hard earthy ground, and this time... flying wasn't allowed.

Loki kept holding the button, until he was for sure that Thor was good as gone. He let go, moving on to his plans. He was leaving this ship, but not empty handed. AJ lowered his head, mourning over the loss of his beloved friend. He refused to meet Loki's gaze - either he was a afraid, disgusted, or both. Not that it mattered to the trickster anyway.

Loki's focus was on the weakened girl, held by two of his noblemen. Her arms tied behind her back, same with her legs. Her breath still heaving, couldn't overcome her panic attack. Her eyelids grew heavy about to close, hiding the fear that was buried deep within her chocolate eyes. She put up a fight that required all her energy, unfortunately, she fell short.

The image before him was exciting, but strange. His frozen heart clenched at the sight of her tears, staining the cloth used for choking back the boring cries and pleas.

He remembered seeing her in the same state, two years ago in Alfheim, when she revealed her parents' death. The emotion - the memories were slithering its way back to his mind, slowly thawing his frozen heart. He held her when she needed comfort. He showed pity when she took blame. He felt guilty, once he saw the tears. Was the girl punished enough? Has she been through Hel and back, wishing to see the light again? What's the harm to end her suffering, and set her and her brother free?

Loki winced in pain, feeling the power of the Tesseract bringing back his senses. He recalled why this girl needed to punish. Her life was a mess, he admitted, but it was no excuse to betray her king.

He kneeled before her, placing his cold fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at his happy face.

Her white teeth bit onto the cloth that was choking back her words. If it was removed, she would be asking him the age-old question.

"_Are you pleased with yourself?'_

As if reading her mind, he smirked. He was satisfied, but ignored the guilt underneath. He forced the feelings to go away, and breathed out in a chilling whisper.

"A new era begins," he snickered, motioned his guards to take the siblings away. They have an airship to catch.

**A/N: Hey, readers! So Kelsey and AJ are taken hostage by Loki, wonder what's going to happen during their time together before battle? Phil got shot, instead of being killed by Loki! Will he live in this story or die like the movie? **

**Ooh! Darcy and Garrett falling with a ship - K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I never planned on it, but I thought about the funny scene with Dwayne Johnson and Steve Carrell's first kiss in Get Smart. I knew I just had to use this scene between Darcy and Garrett. It's unusual but effective - Lol!**

**Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story. You guys, ROCK!**

**PS: I recently published the third installment of my Batman Madness Saga ~ A World Called Madness. Check it out now! **


	54. Chapter 14: A Venomous Snake

**Chapter 14: A Venomous Snake**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

_"I haven't practiced! I'm not ready!" Kelsey pleaded._

_"Life doesn't wait for you to be ready," Wendy motioned her to play the song._

_The first set of notes was slow but steady, until the second set was out of tune. _

_Kelsey jammed her fingers onto the keys with frustration, "Ugh! I keep screwing up!"_

_Wendy breathed out with amusement, "Now. Now. Let's not get discourage. C'mon. Let's try again." Wendy started the song again, and her daughter watched her play with boredom. They both know who was better at musicality. Kelsey was anything but musicality._

_"I am never going to be good like you," Kelsey said._

_"Nope..." Wendy admitted. Kelsey rolled her eyes, meeting her mother's smiling gaze. "You're going to be 'better'," Wendy added._

_Kelsey rested her head on the piano, listening to the song until it faded slowly. Like her memory of it._

_"You are going to grow the hell up!" _

_Kelsey blinked at another voice, turning around to see Jane with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes, "Jane?"_

_"You are going to accept that this is how it's going to be. We are not going to through with this drama again!"_

_Gunshots were heard in the background. Kelsey jumped and screamed involuntarily at the sound._

_"Hide now!" Phil's voice echoed against the walls._

_Kelsey continued to scream, while the atmosphere faded black. Voices were all she could hear in the dark._

_"Just GO!" Her father yelled. "Leave New York City!"_

_"The last time I talked to your mother she was different," Jasper admitted. "More... anxious. Something about her last mission affected her."_

_"How so?" Kelsey's voice asked him._

_"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "My theory is she found out about something about Hydra... and maybe... they want to silence her before she causes damage."_

_Sounds of gunshots were made, raising Kelsey's anxiety to a dangerous level._

_"Everything we'll be alright, Kelsey," Grandmother hushed her, while cradling baby AJ. "We will get through this."_

_"I hope he suffers forever in jail! He deserves it!" Kelsey's childlike voice screamed out._

_"Now Kelsey, don't talk like that."_

_"Why shouldn't I?! Why Granny?! Why did he do it, Granny?! Why did he kill Mom and Dad?!" Kelsey demanded._

_"I don't know," Granny admitted. "Sometimes... People do crazy things... Things that could cost them dearly."_

_Kelsey screamed again at the sound of gunshots and her friends telling her how crazy she was. The atmosphere changed into a cold, depressing hallway. _

_"Hello?!" Kelsey screamed out. "Hello?!"_

_"You are on the verge of breaking, Kelsey."_

_Kelsey shivered at that bone-chilling voice. It was her so-called friend's turn to have a say, narrating this upcoming scenario. Her heart was screaming for her to run, which she did, but that didn't make the voice disappear._

_ "Imagine it. Your family walking down those filthy halls, spotting every being trapped in each prison cell."_

_Kelsey ran into a dead end. Although it wasn't much of a dead end. She came across a grey door with a sealed slot window. Her mind was telling her not to go near the door, but her body moved like an invisible force was pushing her closer. Out of her control, she slid the slot, taking a peep what's inside the room. Her knees began to quiver at this sight before her._

_"They found a certain cell that shall hold you dear, you dressed in orange with soulless eyes."_

_She saw herself in an orange jumpsuit. Her hair grew down to her waist along with her bangs, revealing the faded scar on her forehead. What scared Kelsey the most were her eyes. It was dark, menacing, empty._

_"See their faces, questioning how you become what you shall become. Mad."_

_"RUN!" another voice commanded her. It was Thor's words. It was a whisper, a puff of air against her ear, but the message was clear. She turned around, seeing the halls lightening up with familiarity. She was no longer in the prison halls, but in the Hellcarrier._

_"You will rot away alone, begging - wishing for me to shatter your spine and rip your heart out, slowly, intimately, painfully; destroying your entire existence; wishing that you were never BORN!"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kelsey commanded. She made it to a door that automatically slid open for her. She ran inside, only to come across a man in the holding cell. It wasn't Loki or Thor. She recalled the face all those years ago. _

_Tears leaked her eyes, facing her parents' killer. The source of her nightmares. His blue eyes resembled her prison self. Soulless and empty. She took a step forward only to run into a control panel, the same one Loki used to drop Thor. The only difference was that the big, red button was in the middle like it was more important than the others._

_"Wishing... that you could've end Matthew Gilbert's life when you had the chance."_

_Could she do that? Could she end Matthew's life right here and now? No. That would be too easy, the end of a never ending punishment. She wanted him to rot in jail for the rest of his life. As she was about to turn away, she heard a loud click from behind. She raised her eyes to meet Matthew's, wanting to run at this site before her. Matthew was out of his cage, holding and aiming a gun at her._

_"No! Please! DON'T-"_

_"You will be with your Mommy and Daddy soon enough, Kelsey," Her killer whispered. It was soft, hoarse, more child-like - it was nothing but psychopathic._

_Before she could even do or say anything..._

_BANG!_

_With a last, lungful gasp of air she had left, her world turned black. _

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey gasped and shook her body with widened eyes. She was alive, she wasn't dead. But her heart was thumping rapidly, she could hear it pounding against her ears. Her stomach was growling, indicating that she haven't eaten anything for a long time.

She wanted to get up to see her current location. From all she knew was that she's no longer in the Hellcarrier, and her back was resting on a dark leather couch.

"_Good evening, Miss Roberts."_

Kelsey jumped, her eyes still widened in surprise. She heard a British voice, but it wasn't from the Britain man she encountered. This voice sounded automatic, robotic.

"I_ trust you have slept well_."

Kelsey sat up, looking around the room to find the source of the voice.

_"By my calculations, you have been unconscious for over eleven hours due to hyperventilation and low blood sugar. You must eat. Food is prepared in the counter to your right."_

Her stomach growled, demanding food. Looking in the left direction, she found pieces of art furniture, a white piano, and glass windows in the background. Looking at the skies, it was indeed nighttime.

"_Your other left, madam."_

Looking at her other direction, there was a bar with drinks displayed in shelves. On a bar counter was a plate of food, a bottle water, and vase with a purple iris in it. Her favorite flower. She slowly made her way over to the bar to have a better look at the food - a Subway flatbread foot-long with steak, macaroni salad on the side. How this voice knew her favorites? She will never know, and this comfort food couldn't ease the stress.

"_I hope it meets your satisfaction."_

She debated whether the macaroni salad was Publix brand or not. It sure looked like it. The only way to find out was to give a taste. Picking up the fork, and poking the noodles through it, she tasted it.

Kelsey couldn't help but smile, not only did this mac salad look like the Publix brand, but it taste like it too. Eating a big carton of this, she will be the happiest girl in the world, forgetting all her troubles.

"Yeah, mmm..." she spoke with her mouth full, "Thank you."

_"My pleasure, madam. I suppose you want to know what is going on, right now."_

Kelsey froze in mid-bite, recalling the event through a blur. She remembered the gun shots and the roar. Her heart raced at the thought of two people in her lives - gone. She was forced to watch her godfather get shot, and Thor being dropped into a bliss by another god. Loki. How could he do this to his brother? Her brother?

Kelsey blinked at the thought of her brother. AJ! What happened to him? Was he hurt? Was he killed by Loki? What the hell happened?

"I _sense your blood pressure rising. Do calm yourself, Miss Roberts. Eat your dinner, and I will tell you everything."_

"I don't know how I can be calm, Sir," Kelsey breathed, taking another bite of her salad. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?!

_"I am JARVIS,"_ the voice introduced himself._ "**J**ust **A** **R**ather **V**ery **I**ntelligent **S**ystem. I am highly advanced computerized A.I. developed by Mr. Stark, assisting him on any tasks, he require."_

"Stark?" Kelsey questioned with furrowed brows, taking a bite from her delicious, warm flatbread.

_"Yes, madam. Tony Stark - a genius, billionaire-"_

"Yeah, yeah. I know Tony. I met him," Kelsey suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, thinking about that bastard, and how everything believed that they were biologically related. Ridiculous. She looked around to see if anybody else was in the room. Unfortunately, she was alone with A.I. as her company. "What happened? Is Tony here? Did he bring me here? Where are we?"

_"No, madam. Mr. Stark is not around, nor did he bring you and brother to Stark Tower."_

"My brother. Is he okay?"

"_He is resting in the guest room. He was hysterical when he first arrived. He feared that he was going to kill him."_

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "Who?"

"_The intruder goes by the name Loki."_

Her arrector pili muscles contracted. The hairs rising from her arms and legs, creating goosebumps. Loki was here. He brought her and her brother here. He was now their captor. They were prisoners. She looked around, making sure he wasn't near. If he was, she didn't have time to mentally prepare herself.

"W-Where is he?"

_"Up on the rooftop with Dr. Erik Selvig."_

Kelsey widened her eyes in disbelief. Erik? Erik was here?! Was he okay? She wanted to go up to the rooftop and see him, but her heart clenched of the thought of Loki being up there with him. She debated to have the courage to face after what happened in the ship.

"Where are we again?" Kelsey asked, finishing up her salad and turning her attention to the other half of her sandwich.

"_Stark Tower, madam."_

Stark Tower. She remembered passing by the place on her way to school. That's when she got an idea where she was. She was in New York. The place where she wanted to travel in the first place.

"We're in New York?" Kelsey asked.

"_Yes, madam,"_ he replied.

Kelsey nearly jumped at the sight of a holographic screen appear before her.

_"It is 9:35pm,"_ the computer explained. "_The weather is partly cloudy, covering the gibbous moon - a seventy percent chance of rain and thunder - current temperature is sixty-seven degrees Fahrenheit."_

She turned her seat around to face the night sky, finishing the first half of her foot long and drinking big gulps of water. She wondered what the city was like today. Was it the same? Or did it change a lot? It has been forever since her last day here. Eight years. When she moved to New Mexico, she originally planned to move back to New York the minute she turned eighteen. She would go to college, get married, and have a life till her last breath. But things changed, same as this city. The lights outside were brighter, signs and buildings were blocking the sky view. She missed the old life, but she loved her new life with her family.

She took a few more bites of her macaroni salad, washing it down with water.

_"Miss Roberts, I have been instructed to take you on the rooftop after dinner. Loki wishes to see you."_

Kelsey bit her lower lip, "Does... Does anyone from the ship know I am here?"

_"I am afraid I have no knowledge of that, Miss Roberts. Loki override my communications to Mr. Stark and the security protocol."_

Loki must really not want anyone to come and interfere with his plans.

"Do... Do I have to go up there now?"

"_Not unless you are done eating and gain consciousness."_

Kelsey sighed, "I... really want to see Erik, but... But I really don't want to face Loki, right now."

_"I understand, Miss Roberts. It is perfectly normal for a hostage to be afraid of his captor."_

"I'm not..." Kelsey scoffed with a smile, "I am not... scared, only nervous."

"Whatever you say, Madame, but your breathing pattern and your smile says otherwise."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, sipping her water until the last drop, wiping her face with her bare arm.

"_All done?"_ JARVIS asked.

Looking at her plate, she only have a quarter of her sandwich left. She wanted to stay and finish it, but her stomach said otherwise. Once she was finish with her meal, she would have no choice but to go see Loki... alone.

"Could you save my sub for me?"

"_Certainly, madam_." A panel slid from underneath the plate, taking the food away. What he was going to do with it was only a mystery. Hopefully, it will be warm by the time she wanted to finish the rest.

_"Are you ready, Miss Roberts?"_

Kelsey nodded, "Yes, but... I, honestly, don't know how to go up there. Can you show me?"

"_Of course, ma'am. If you could go around the corner, an elevator will be opened for you_."

Slowly getting up from her seat, she walked up the steps to find the elevator, indeed, opened. She hesitantly went inside, the doors immediately closed and the elevator went straight up to the top floor.

"_You know Miss Roberts, you remind me of someone I have encountered a long time ago."_

Kelsey knew who he was referring too. After all, Tony did mention having a history with her, a disgusting history she might add.

"Would her name be Misty?"

"M_isty Randall."_

_"_She is my Mom - Wendy Roberts."

_"Yes, your blood type matches hers, and to be frank, you both smile when you lie."_

Kelsey let out a laugh, "You caught me." Her face slowly fell, "Wait, my mom was a SHIELD agent and went undercover. How could you have known who she really was?"

_"Your mother and I had friendly relations. We are not as close as what your mother had with Mr. Stark."_

"Don't remind me," Kelsey gagged, fighting the urge to throw up.

"_But we were close enough to share confidential information. As long it has nothing to do with Mr. Stark, they will remain confidential."_

Kelsey couldn't help but wonder what secrets her mother had with JARVIS, a computer butler. She realized that there were a lot of secrets Mom kept from her and her family all these years. Whatever the big secret Mom wanted Phil to find, Kelsey whether it will help S.H.I.E.L.D or kill it and her. Clearly, the anonymous man wanted her to find it, but there was no doubt that he was just as bad a villain as Loki.

Speaking of Loki, why did he bring her and AJ here? Torture? Ransom? Amusement? Protection? The last part was out of the question. Loki didn't care for anyone, he didn't hesitate to elbow her in the nose. Her mind drifted back to her nose, the throbbing sensation was giving her a splitting headache. But she was thankful that Loki didn't cause anymore damage like knocking her nose from her face.

Her heart skipped a beat as the doors opened, revealing the dark skyline.

"_You have arrived, Miss Roberts," _JARVIS announced.

If she continued to stand in the elevator for so long, not only will her anxiety will stay but a certain god outside will get mad. She didn't want her nose to break anymore than it was, so it was best to get this over and done with. She took a step outside, knowing there was no turning back. Literally. JARVIS closed the doors behind her, no chance to escape except jumping off a building. She was tempted, but there was no doubt in her mind that Loki would allow that. He was keeping her alive for a reason, and it wasn't good.

She took a good look around, and the first thing she noticed was a machine connected to a computer. In the middle of the machine was a large ice cube floating by electricity. She stared in wonder, curious as to what that thing could do. No doubt this was the Tesseract everyone was talking about. It didn't look powerful except for its beauty and glow.

"Marvelous, isn't?"

Kelsey jumped, spotting a figure coming up from behind the machine.

"Isn't she beautiful!" He cried excitedly.

Kelsey inhaled through her mouth sharply, trying not to breathe through her swollen nose. Tears glistened her eyes at the sight of him. She knew this person wasn't Loki, because of his voice. It held familiarity. The person she thought she would never see again. The retired professor.

"Erik!" Kelsey rushed to give him a hug, "I am so happy to see you!"

Erik didn't return the embrace or care of Kelsey's presence. He pushed her away without taking his eyes off the cube. Kelsey blinked, caught off guard by his action. Concern and hurt was written on her face.

"Erik? It's me. Kelsey. Don't you-"

"You are just in time, child. The time is near. This is finally happening!" Erik grinned like it was Christmas morning. Kelsey noticed something odd about his eyes. They were dark blue before, but she saw the same artificial blue color that bestowed in Garrett's eyes. Erik wasn't himself. He was a slave to Loki's game.

"Erik," Kelsey whispered, "This isn't you."

"Of course not!" Erik agreed, finally facing her. "I am free! I finally realize the truth!" He gestured the cube, "She wants to show us something! A new universe."

Kelsey shook her head, refusing to believe that this was happening. She was not only afraid of Loki, but angry. He turned two of her friends into puppets, dropped Thor to his death, kidnapped AJ, and made his men shoot Phil. Loki needed to pay.

"Erik... Where... Where is Loki?"

Erik pointed at her direction. Kelsey turned to see nobody there, furrowing her brows in confusion and suspicion.

Before she could face Loki, a breath of cool breezed against the back of her neck. She screamed to face her captor. He was only two feet from her, smirking widely at her reaction.

"It is good to see you, darling," Loki breathed with amusement.

"You scared me!" Kelsey heaved, placing a hand over her chest, feeling her heart racing in a rapid rhythm. She took a step back, noticing the blade Loki contained in his tight grip. It aimed at the girl's leg. She didn't want to touch it or go near it.

"I am so glad we have the point of across."

Kelsey took another step back, while Loki did the opposite and advanced forward, "W-Why are we here?"

"I told you, Kelsey. We have unfinished business."

"Like what? Don't you have a planet to invade?"

Loki didn't respond, taking another step forward, forcing her to step back. The girl tried to put on the mask of bravery, but they both know the truth. Kelsey was scared. He had killed Thor, nearly killed Phil and almost half the agents of the Helicarrier. He was becoming more unpredictable, it was surprising that Loki didn't snap her neck about now.

Her skin was covered in goosebumps.

"Kelsey, are you not cold?" Loki asked sweetly.

Kelsey rubbed her arms, shivering slightly. They both know it wasn't from the air outside. Why did he have to taunt her, talk like they were actual friends?

"It is quite an evening, is it not?" Loki spoke. "Perfect night to sightsee. It is an opportune moment to find ideas of what to do with this place." There was a pregnant pause, listening to the world around them. All they could hear were the traffic, airplanes, and the people. Citizens of New York were carrying on with their night as normal, if only they knew what's about to come. "Although, I care not for commercial boards and signs. For they are tedious." There was something they can agree on. "Maybe I shall take them out. What do you think?"

Why was he asking her? He clearly stated that people are no more to him than 'lost creatures that crave subjugation'.

She kept her distance from Loki, specifically his scepter. When was he going to use his power again? Will it be for control or blood?

He noticed the way she was looking at his scepter and not at him. Normally, when they have conversations, eye contact was involved. He let out a chuckle, twirling his scepter like a baton. Did she think that he would control her with his tool? Like Garrett, Barton, and Erik. He could, if it was necessary.

"Fear not, love. I don't threaten. If I wanted you to fall onto your knees, I would command it with _words _through my _teeth." _He hissed. "I am sure you have little common sense to know not to cross me."

Kelsey nodded, biting her lips nervously, keeping her eyes on the blade.

"Although..." Loki chuckled, "I have considered having power over your brother. Children can be imaginative but tedious. He is a rebellious one, but dense, and he _squirms _too much."

"You son of a bitch!" Kelsey snapped, immediately regretted speaking out for Loki's demeanor changed. His scepter raised to the anterior portion of her neck. She quickly backed away into the roof air ventilation, careful not to step off the building. She tried to block the thought that she was standing on a roof, about a hundred stories from the ground. Her back was pressed against the ventilation wall, but it only protected her from falling, not Loki.

She inhaled sharply through her mouth. The air was shrinking as he came closer. The tip of the blade barely touched her jugular.

"Do you _care _repeat that?" He challenged.

Kelsey didn't utter word, or dare move a muscle. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, it was worse. She could feel the blade grazing down to the medial part of her chest, in between her breasts.

"You have - _Look_ at me!"

Kelsey immediately followed command, opening her eyes to meet his. His eyes bore into hers like a snake ready to pounce at its prey.

"You have heart," Loki's pale lips twitched, lowering his eyes to where the blade lies. "A heart that I can take in an instant. Change it. Control it. Crush it. _Kill_ it."

Kelsey's heart skipped a beat.

"It will be as easy as breaking the strongest bone in your mortal body. Tell me, Kelsey..." He lowered the scepter, and took two steps forward. "Do I not frighten you?"

Kelsey flinched at the sudden closeness. She felt like she was in a dream, only it wasn't a good one. She remembered Neverland, how Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys were taken by Captain Hook and his crew.

Loki fitted the role as the villainous leader quite nicely.

Unfortunately for Erik, he was becoming Hook's right hand man, Mr. Smee.

AJ could become Michael, one of Wendy's brothers or the Lost Boys.

Kelsey thought herself to be like Wendy at this very moment. Hook repulsed the storyteller, same as how Loki repulsed Kelsey. There were similarities between Wendy and Kelsey, telling adventures was one of them. However, there were contrasts. Wendy was a good mother, especially at a young age. She had to be kind, generous, selfless, brave, and protective - qualities you need to be a mother. Kelsey remembered a line from the Peter Pan book that stood out.

_"Are they to die?" asked Wendy, with a look of such frightful contempt that he nearly fainted._

_ "They are," he snarled. "Silence all," he called gloatingly, "for a mother's last words to her children."_

_ At this moment Wendy was grand. "These are my last words, dear boys," she said firmly. **"I feel that I have a message to you from your real mothers, and it is this: 'We hope our sons will die like English gentlemen.'"**_

Kelsey was completely opposite. She didn't act like a mother, nor want to become a mother. She possessed none of the simple qualities. She wasn't thoughtful, only at herself. She wasn't nice to some people who try to reach out to her. She cowered before her superior, fearing his sharp hook in his left hand. The last thing she wanted was to die at his feet, she wanted to live to see the sun rise. She wanted to live as an _American lady_ until an old age.

She wished to be like Wendy or Queen Esther, they had the courage to face death. Kelsey does not. Where was the Lord when she needed him?

Loki was growing agitated by the silence he was receiving. He raised his fist, denting the wall close to Kelsey's head. She flinched, but now by his strength but how close he was being. Nose nearly touched nose. Ocean blue bore into dark brown.

"I _need _a reply," he said.

Shaking her head 'yes', she still kept quiet.

Loki breathed his chilling breath against her face, satisfied with the silent answer. Her body was still, but the pounding of her heart and heaving breaths told a different story. Her blood ran ice cold and her breathing stopped as Loki placed two fingers against the side of her neck, feeling for her pulse. It was heavy, rapid, but strong. If his thumb was resting on the other side of her neck then he could be choking her. She knew by the power of his grip, he can strangle her in under ten seconds, maybe five. He didn't have to strangle her, he could snap her neck like a twig. But with Loki, what fun would that be for him?

Her skin was covered in goosebumps. The little hairs were rising in the air, tingled by his icy cold fingers that dragged up and down her arm. Her eyes haven't looked away from his. She tried to find the lost soul she last encountered two years ago. The man who used to hold her while he read, sit next to her at dinner, teach her how to slow dance in the moonlight. The man she was facing now wasn't the man she used to know. She saw only a monster, a mask to hide the hurt and rejection. Loki was in there somewhere, he has to be. Without Loki as her friend again, then Kelsey would be lost. She had her family, but only he can see her - really see her like a storybook.

"Am I to die?" she wondered out loud in a whisper, reciting a Wendy line.

Loki blinked. What a question. Loki wondered how to reply. Here she was cornered and helpless - a little lamb ready to be devoured by a lion. There were so many ways to end her misery. Strangulation. Running a blade through her heart. Making her walk off the edge of the building, and watching her fall to her death. But that would be too easy. If she died, she would miss how he takes control of this world - _her _world.

With that being said, he gripped into her jaw, careful not to bruise her, bringing his face close till Kelsey was beginning to hyperventilate. Who knew that she didn't take to kindly with invasion to personal space? Another pet-peeve Loki charitable bestowed on her. She wanted nothing more than for him to go away, instead she closed her eyes, hoping she'll wake up from this bad dream. If the situation was entirely different and danger wasn't involved, she would've embraced this moment... 'That was a weird thought,' she wondered where that statement came from.

His lips like a venomous snake fang came closer.

"No," he responded.

Kelsey gasped. The warm air radiated her again. Loki was no longer breathing down her neck much to her relief. They were two feet apart, but there was a space between them for Kelsey to breathe again.

"I would rather have you stay and watch the war."

"Is that why I'm here?"

"You mentioned this to be your birth home, is it not? The start of your life. The start of your nightmares. The death of your childhood dreams and your parents."

Kelsey's fist clenched, trying her best to ignore him. She stepped to the side to go around him and head for the elevator, but the scepter was lifted, blocking her path.

Instead of commanding her to stay, he continued talking.

"This is where your enemy shall roam the streets."

Kelsey averted his gaze and turned her attention to the ground.

"That is why you ran away from home, is it not? To make sure he stays behind bars." He shook head, amused, "I never thought you be the one to act so superior."

"I am NOT!" Kelsey spoke. "You are, YOU FUCKER! You are just like him!" She pointed at him accusingly, "YOU KILL! How many? Ten? Twenty? A hundred people with no remorse?! _He-" _Kelsey pointed at the side as if Matthew was actually there, "Killed my parents! It's his fault that they're dead! He needs to pay! Just like you!"

"Sentiment," He hissed with sweetness, but his face was angry.

"You try to control people, Loki! You don't give a damn about who you hurt?! You play GOD!"

"And you attempt to control Matthew Gilbert's life, while endangering your friends with thou crazy mess of yours!"

Kelsey's muscles tensed, her eyes widened, shaking her head, "That's different."

"Is it, Kelsey?" Loki challenged. "For I don't see the contrast between. I want the world. You want a man's head on a plate. I hurt, while you pushed your brother on the side." Unwanted tears leaked through Kelsey's eyes as Loki continued to taunt her. "You are playing God, just as much as me. You are a child of prayer - PATHETIC!"

Kelsey stubbornly wiped the tears away, groaned at the throbbing sensation of her swollen nose.

"You know..." Kelsey's anger subsided, her voice was calm and light. "I was your friend once. I thought of you as a good friend. I cared about you, more than anyone else! Deep down, you know it's true. Don't you remember everything happened in Asgard?"

Loki winced, seeing the memories appear before him like a black and white movie.

"Remember how we used to laugh when you made Fandral's head bald? Remember the time you held my hand when Eir cleaned my stitches? Or how about our dance? Don't you remember that?"

As Loki was having an internal battle, Kelsey stepped closer, reaching out to him. She will probably regret this later, but she had it with Loki playing with her mind. Now it was her turn.

"Do you remember any of it?"

Loki didn't respond to her, only twitch at the jolting pain through his neck and skull. He clenched his jaw, tilting his head to the side, holding onto this weapon tightly.

Kelsey furrowed her brows, shaking her head in disbelief, "You don't, do ya?" He still didn't answer her. "It's that stupid cube, Loki. It is your drug. Please... Don't throw away what we have. You can take over a world, just don't take mine. Please!"

Loki stopped moving, his head returned straight up. His body was no longer in pain. His eyes read that he was in rage.

"Loki-"

"Shut up," he spoke softly.

"Let me help you! We can fix this."

She screamed, feeling her body slammed onto the ground.

"You can't FIX ANYTHING!" He snapped. "The minute you left Asgard, there is NOTHING for you to FIX! What's done is done! There is no going back!"

Kelsey stared up at Loki in shock, couldn't believe what he did. He pushed her aside like she was an object, a broken toy. Humiliation swept through her, realizing the position she was in. She was kneeling before her so called master. She pushed her legs back, revealing the scrapes on her knees that welled up in fresh blood. She scampered back, trying to keep her distance from him, standing up on her feet with shaky legs.

"You and your people are no less than a piece of furniture. A broken one, I might add." He looked down at his scepter with a twitching smile that threatened to form across his lips. "It is a shame that S.H.I.E.L.D. shall miss all the excitement, especially that man you have grown fond of. Who was it?" He asked mockingly, stepping closer to her. "Coulson?"

Kelsey's frown deepened.

"At least you have someone to say 'hello' to your _dead_ parents."

A gasp of shock escaped her lips. Her tears ceased, her eyes lit up a spark she never knew she had. How dare he said that? How could he say it with that wicked grin? Who was this man? How could he say such horrid things, especially to a mortal man who gave up his life for her?

Without thinking, she pulled her left arm back and then let it snap forward, punching that smirk across his mouth with as much power as she could.

A millisecond later, without anyone processing what just happened, there was a loud crack and another gasp.

"AH! FUCK!" Kelsey screamed, frantically pacing around Loki, clutching her wrist against her chest. Sheering pain radiated through her arm and neck. No doubt that she just broke her whole arm.

Loki blinked, tasting the metallic liquid on his split up lip. Did she punch him in the face? He hardly felt it, but he recalled his teeth digging into his bottom lip. That was a first time a woman not even Sif had the guts to physically wound him. However, this mortal paid a heavy price. She was on her knees, holding her limp arm. She was definitely a broke toy now.

He shook his head in disappointment, "When will you learn, love?"

Kelsey looked up at him, continued to curse and cry.

A drop of water landed on her forehead. Then another. And another. Kelsey looked up to feel the tiny drops, seeing a spark of lightning across the sky. It was about to storm. JARVIS did mention there was a seventy-five percent chance.

"Mortals cannot fight gods. You will all fall before me." He was growing bored with this conversation. He decided to end it by motioning Erik to escort the girl back to the elevator.

"You know what?! Fuck it!" Kelsey cursed, standing up on her own, staring menacingly at the captain. "FUCK YOU, LOKI! FUCK YOU!"

Loki stepped forward, threatening to raise the scepter, until Kelsey screamed again in frustration.

"I DON'T CARE! I am DONE! I am DONE with you, Loki! I'M DONE!"

"How dare you-"

"I hate you!" Kelsey cut him off, forcing his jaw to snap shut. "I hate you!" Those three words she spoke were like her own venom. It punctured his skin, leaving the deadly poison behind. "I HATE YOU! I NEVER want to see you again! EVER!"

A clash of thunder roared gaining Loki's attention.

She shoved Erik away, claiming that she can leave the roof herself. With her free hand she commanded JARVIS to open the elevator. The doors opened, but before Kelsey could go in, she had something to say to Loki.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself! 'cause you know where _you_ are going to be in a thousand years?! OLD and ALONE! All you will have is a empty throne and a devil crown! Good luck with Earth, your _majesty," _she bowed mockingly at him, stepping back into the elevator.

Loki watched as Kelsey depart. His fist clenched as to how she bowed before him. It wasn't sincere. She truly hated him, now, the way he hated her. He hurt her, the way she hurt him.

Maybe this situation can go a lot smoother with mind control. That would be the best thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a roar of thunder. Loki looked at the skies to see strikes of lightning. Rain pouring down.

Erik covered his face with his arms, blocking the wind and rain. He stared at the machine, seeing that the storm wasn't causing any damage to the machine. The Tesseract was defending itself with a force field.

"Who knew the Tesseract's capabilities?" Erik asked out loud, "It is all fascinating, really."

A hundred miles away was a raging storm cloud, slowly forming into a twister. Loki knew, right there, that it wasn't just a normal storm. His eyes brightened, but they were unpleasant.

"Nothing, even a great storm can destroy the-"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Loki roared, sending daggers at his servant. This was getting frustrated. Why can't his brother die?! How come he survived the attack?

The rain was soaking the locks of his hair, but Loki paid no mind. None of this matter. It was already too late. He was going to have what he wanted. The only thing left now was the war, and he will be ready. The question of night was Thor. Was he and his precious earth ready for war?

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey was sobbing in the bathroom, attempting to great a sling from her jacket. She tied the sleeves together, but the knot was loose. Nothing could hold the tie in place. This was pointless. Everything was pointless. What was she thinking? How could she think of reasoning with a broken god? He was too deep in his rage to reason? She was afraid that she lost the god she knew completely. Even if there was a spark, it still wouldn't be enough. Too much heartbreak, too many wounds and broken bones. She hated herself for what she had become. Broken.

Tonight was an ultimate wake up call. To be fair, Loki did warn her many times to stay away. He was a monster. He destroys everything he touches. She didn't want him to break her like that again. She didn't anyone to abuse her like this again.

Papaw once told Kelsey at a young age, before he died, that if a man didn't respect his mother, there was no guarantee that he shall treat a girl differently. Loki did respect his mother, but apparently, didn't mean anything in this case. Kelsey remembered watching a Lifetime movie at home with Granny.

_"No one would tell."_

It was about a girl (who looked like DJ Tanner from Full House) was dating a handsome jock, but he would wound her physically and verbally. Kelsey thought that the students and the girl was stupid for not reporting the son-of-the-bitch. But she sort of understood things from the girl's perspective. She thought that not giving up on the one she loved would bring them closer. She thought she could help him, and take the pain along the way. But was it worth it? No. The ending was heartbreaking because the girl ended up dead with her blood on the boyfriend's hands. Kelsey didn't want to be like that dead girl. She wanted to live pain-free. If letting Loki go would spare her the pain and show him that he has changed for the worse, then so be it.

No matter how heartbreaking it was, she had to let him go.

She sobbed, feeling so alone. She needed comfort. She wished that Jane was here. Her Mom. Why did Wendy choose a gig that was so dangerous, a risk that could cost her family? Why did she have to die? Where was her father to tell her more Peter Pan stories? She needed Neverland more than ever. Her escape from her reality.

The door squeaked, bringing Kelsey out of her thoughts. At first she thought it was Loki, but he wouldn't come to apologize so quickly. Erik was too busy with that stupid machine. JARVIS was a computer butler. He had no reason to open the door.

Her brother was standing by the door, his face peeping through the crack.

No word was spoken as they stared at each other with their petty eyes. Kelsey watched her brother slowly entering the room. He blinked, taking notice of the swelling of her arm.

"J-JARVIS," AJ spoke quietly, "Give me a big, dry towel and a small wet one."

_"Of course, _Master Roberts."

The compartment door above them opened, dropping a dry towel. The water turned on from the bathroom sink, dropping a washcloth in it, wetting the cloth. AJ removed the jacket from Kelsey's shoulders. He used the long towel to tie the ends together in a small tight knot. He placed the tied towel around Kelsey's neck, while she placed her arm on the sling.

When AJ walked into the room, he noticed the scrapes on her knees and a few scratches on her back. Taking the wet cloth, he gently dabbed the wound with the cloth. Kelsey questioned his attitude towards him. He was giving her the silent treatment before, still was, but this time was different. He offered her a small smile, which she gratefully returned.

...

AJ escorted Kelsey to the guest room. Kelsey wished that she woke up in here, it was humongous. Red and white satin sheets. A soft Tempurpedic mattress. A widescreen TV. The only flaw was the mess. Food was everywhere. No doubt AJ helped himself with Stark's hospitality.

"Is it broken?" He wondered, hopped on the mattress.

Kelsey shrugged, "I don't know. I can barely move it. I don't know which is worse - the concussion, or the frostbites I had or this?"

"He is going to kill us, is he?"

Normally, Kelsey would lie and tell AJ that everything was going to be alright. Jane used the false words as well. But AJ was a smart kid. He knew about Santa and the Easter Bunny a year ago. He knew every curse in the book. Though, he doesn't know about the birds and the bees, nor he wanted to know. The boy was a honor roll student, you couldn't fool a kid like that.

"I don't know," Kelsey spoke honestly. "No doubt he might try and control our minds."

AJ nodded sadly, "I guess." He lied back on the bed, picking his nose, forcing Kelsey to look away in disgust. Why did he need to do that in front of her? "Maybe, we should get some sleep. I am sure it is comfortable up here than the couch."

Kelsey furrowed her brows at him confused, "You want me here?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

AJ paused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kelsey wondered, "Why give me the irises? My favorite food? Only you and the family know what I like to eat. Why?"

AJ pulled his hand away from his nose and wiping the boogers on the sheets. How sanitary.

"Kelsey, you have been through a lot in the past few hours. I am sure you want to catch a break."

Kelsey scoffed, "A break? Not only that. I want people to stop hating me."

AJ's eyes lit up, shaking his head, disagreeing, "I don't hate you."

"That's not what Thor told me."

AJ sighed.

Kelsey laid back next to him, staring at the high ceiling above her, listening to the pouring rain outside, "Look... There is no doubt in our mind that we will survive this."

"Kelsey, don't-"

"Hear me out, please," Kelsey pleaded. She stopped to hear more interruptions from AJ, but when she didn't hear any of it, she took it as a sign to continue. "When I found out about Matthew's parole, the only thing I could think of is why. Why does this happen to me? How come he deserved to be let out after everything has happened? That's all I could think about was him. I never once thought of anyone else. I left New Mexico on a bad note. I gave Jane a heart attack. I kidnapped Garrett for his truck. I almost got Darcy killed... What I did to you in Germany..." Kelsey lowered her head in shame, trying to not to look at AJ's reaction. "Loki was right on some levels... I was acting like God... I thought I can fix things the way I wanted, but that was wrong too. Way wrong... and I paid a high price for it..."

Kelsey breathed out her shaky sobs, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I... I tasted the pain, AJ. The same pain I gave you..."

AJ turned Kelsey's hand to the side, so she can face her sincere, teary eyes.

"I never realized... how bad that felt," Kelsey took a breath, "To be on the other side of it. I was humiliated, in pain, stupid... broken... S-So... I just want to say... I'm sorry."

AJ blinked.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but maybe after-" Kelsey trailed off, listening the rustle of the mattress. Kelsey faced her brother, who was getting off the bed. She blinked, wondering what he was going to do. He picked up his backpack from under the bed, placing it on top. He unzipped it, and pulled out a book she never thought to see again.

"I picked this book up at the library, a few days ago," AJ explained, handing it to Kelsey.

Kelsey sat up, analyzing the cover. Her eyes lit up to see flying boy with a happy grin on his face. AJ picked out her favorite childhood story - Peter Pan.

"Could you read it to me?" AJ offered.

Kelsey nodded, hugging the boy. He returned the gesture immediately, smiling lovingly.

The siblings sat back against the headboard, snuggling underneath the covers. JARVIS lit the room for Kelsey to read better. Her arm was wrapped around AJ's shoulder, while holding the book. AJ rested his head on her chest, listening to the tale with happiness.

_"__All children, except one, grow up..."_

**A/N: Loki's relationship with Kelsey has gone from bad to worse. Can something go right between them for a change? Fear not! There is still hope! As you can see at this point, we are getting close to the battle. I don't know if I will write much about it, but we'll see. Also this story will be top on my focus list now that I am finished with "Madness is Like Gravity", HatMG or MDA could be second.**

**And other news, I posted a video for this fanfic at YouTube . com. I encourage you all to check it now! Also I like to thank grapejucie101 for creating a poster for this fanfic on polyvore . com. If you guys want to see it, go check out grapejuice101's homepage now!**

**Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, favorite and follow this story! You guys ROCK!**

**Just for a simple survey: Who is your favorite couple in my stories? Go to the poll in my homepage and vote. So far Loki/Kelsey + Hades/Nattie are tied for the most favorite.**

**Response to reviewers...**

**Yugioh13 - Thank you for your kind words and reviewing. I agree, I hate cliffhangers too. Hopefully, this chapter isn't much of a cliffhanger this time. Fear not, it isn't over for Loki and Kelsey, after all it is a Loki/OC paring.**

**KHandFF7fanforever - Lol! Yes, Darcy is my second Thor character next to Loki! She has a great sense of humor! Also thank you so much for reviewing!**


	55. Chapter 15: Sentiment

**Chapter 15: Sentiment**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Time is on the essence, Asgardian!" The Other cried. "His patience runs thin."

"Rest assure, our war will begin," Loki dressed in armor and horns, paced slowly back and forth with the scepter in his head. He didn't bother to make eye contact. "Those would-be heroes has fallen. Nothing will stay in my way now."

That was a white lie. He knew that Thor was still standing, and there's no telling when he will show up his face.

"Our way," The Other corrected him. "What of the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is safe as I promise. No harm has come to it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The other demanded him. "The sooner we start the invasion-"

"Patience," Loki lectured, "All good comes from those who wait."

"While we wait, you express your desires in that tower."

Loki looked over his left shoulder, facing the Other menacingly, "Care to enlighten me?" The Other chuckled. Loki stepped forward with a raised brow, silently questioning him.

The Other leaned forward and whispered, "It's that mortal."

Loki scoffed, turning away, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do. As I said before your ambition is strong." The creature sneered, "But it's not for a kingdom. My master believes you have a soft spot... for her."

Loki took a step back, facing the Other. His face wasn't amused, not one bit. "She betrayed me. The only feelings I have for her is lust of her blood spilling on Stark's billion dollar rug. She is nothing as I am to her."

"If she is nothing, then why is her heart still beating?!"

Loki blinked in disbelief, asking the same question himself. Why was she alive? Her cries of pain was supposed to soothe him, but instead startled him. His frozen heart beat the words that the girl's stupid friend spoke before that haunted his mind.

_'She missed you.'_

Those words hit him hard, showing bits and pieces of his past. Her white, cheeky smile. Her laugh. The twinkle of amusement in her eyes as he pranked the Asgardians. The emotion in her voice that spoke honesty.

A sharp pain pierced through his skull. He got down on his knees and pressed his hands against his helmet. He growled and grunted, trying to live through the pain the Other bestowed on him.

"Do you not think our master knows she is with you in that tower? If you care for blood spill, it should have happened the millisecond your eyes met hers." The Other kneeled, meeting Loki's painful ones. "The Tesseract belongs to us. There shall be a war, Asgardian, whether it is your army to command or not. As for the mortal... there will be blood spill but it shall not be from your hands."

Loki growled, his eyes darkened with rage, "If you think about touching her-"

"There it is," The Other whispered with a taunting smile, "The God of Lies has finally snapped. I doubt you have gone soft for any specimen until it was presented."

The pain subsided, giving Loki time to breathe. His body went limp, using the scepter for support.

"Let it be known, Trickster," the Other hissed, "The Chitauri will come. They will battle. You will bring the tesseract to us... I can see the hesitation, perhaps the girl is your downfall."

"No one is my weakness, nor shall there ever be."

The Other huffed with amusement, "I believe it is time for another lesson, Asgardian. A reminder of who is in control."

Loki winced at the pain coursing through his veins. It was like a touch of venom burning through is flesh, inside and outside. He clenched his fist onto the scepter, his body tumbled back onto the ground. His eyes stared at the night sky. The stars were nothing like Asgard. This brought him back an old, unwanted memory.

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_A shooting star was flying across the Alfheim sky. _

_"That's so pretty, a shooting star." She closed her eyes tight, and whispered quietly._

_Loki watched her with curiosity, lying on the blanket next to her, "What is that?"_

_Kelsey opened her eyes and smiled at Loki, "In Midgaurd, if we spot a shooting star, we can make a wish. Whether it'll come true or not."_

_Loki smiled, "What did you wish for?"_

_Kelsey laughed, "I can't tell you!"_

_Loki's face fell, "Why not?"_

_"Because it will never come true, if I did."_

_"Will you tell me if it came true?"_

_Kelsey shrugged, "Maybe." She perked up, "Oh! I got a brilliant idea!"_

_"What?" he asked with a smile._

_Kelsey pulled out a cellphone from her pocket, "How about we take a picture?"_

_Loki let out a laugh, "A what?"_

_Kelsey turned the phone on, "A picture." She waved him to come closer, "Come here."_

_Loki was confused by the Midguardian technology, but he obeyed any way. "What exactly are you planning, Kelsey?"_

_"It's simple. We are going to take an image of this... happy occasion."_

_Loki raised a brow at her still confused, "How?"_

_"I'll show you," Kelsey set the camera phone ready. She lifted the phone up at their level, and she began to smile big at the camera. "Just pose and smile, like you would do in portraits."_

_"Do you I have to hold my pose for eight hours?"_

_Kelsey laughed, shaking her head, "No! Heck no! It'll be over in seconds."_

_Loki loved the sound of that. He placed his arm around her and leaned in close, facing the camera with a smile._

_"Ready?" Kelsey asked._

_"Yes," he muttered, keeping his smile on._

_"One. Two... Three!" she clicked the button, and the phone flashed. They had no choice but to blink. Loki rubbed his eyes, seeing a white blob_ _in front of his eyes._

**_REALITY_**

The vision was over, and the stars were blocked by the Other, who was sneering at Loki with his foul bloody breath.

"Are you in control, Trickster?"

The pain didn't go away, it continued to burn. Loki hissed and clenched the scepter, trying to be tough. The venom continued to spread through his body like wildfire. He could see the burning rage of hatred, revenge, greed for power. It was reminder of the common goal. A mission that must be followed. He needed to get back on track, and there was a certain someone on Earth getting in his way of doing that.

"If you fail, Asgardian, you shall not be the only one suffering the burning venom called _pain_."

**~000~000~000~**

Loki grunted, snapped his head to the side, finding himself back in Stark Tower. The living was dark, only the fireplace was its light. The flickering flames warmed his icy cold skin.

He thought about the words coming from the horrid Other. The sweet taste of pain reminded him the price for keeping her around.

At first, killing her was an option, but there other options to have revenge. How many times did he make Kelsey suffer? Her enemy was considered for release, her godfather was shot in front of her, her brother hates her, she was under ship arrest, an anonymous man was harassing Kelsey about the past. Her parents died, that was the icing on Kelsey's angry cake. He thought it was more fitting, less merciful to let her live this pain for an eternity.

It made him picture taking the life of the young girl, watching the life leave her eyes, until they were soulless. No Kelsey. No distraction. Many people will morn over her. No doubt her family shall never be back together as one again. Thor was alive, he will kill his brother if he dared use his blade on her.

However, the Other showed him that there was so much to lose, and it was not just his life. The horrid creature had a point. Kelsey was making him do things that were unacceptable. Guilt, shame, hurt - none of the qualities he didn't want as king. She was the death of him as much as he was to her. Whose life will end first? Her or him?

He lifted the scepter, making the decision. It was now or never to end her life, right now. Before he changed his mind. It needed to done, not for the good of Midguard but for him.

He walked up the steps, quiet as mouse. He slyly wandered down the hall, checking on every room for the girl.

The master bedroom was empty - his temporary chamber. The bathroom. The game room. All that's left was the boy's room. He creaked the door open, finding the boy fast asleep and into the arms of his older sister.

It would seem the siblings made up. What sort of sorcery did the girl use on him? It didn't matter. The boy will be sad as he wake up the next dawn and realize tonight was the last night he would kiss her sister goodnight... alive.

He pushed the door wide open, seeing the boy wasn't the only one asleep. Kelsey's arm was around her brother's, while her head was resting on the pillow. A book fell onto her lap, still opened face down. He approached the bed, scanning his eyes at the book.

Peter Pan.

The book about a boy who never grew up.

He suppressed a snort, recalling the tale they read together. He did most of the reading, while she was sleeping on his lap. Those were interesting times. But here was now. Time to put an end to the memories.

It would be so bold to end her life without warning, but no matter. Her grandmother died in her sleep, same as Phil and her parents. A simple pierce in the heart will do.

Kelsey shifted her body away from AJ, and onto her back.

Perfect. The new position was perfect to strike. He took a deep breath, raising the end of his blade below her neck, ready to attack.

Just as he was about to lower it, a speck of light flashed before his eyes. He froze, noticing the blue gem of his scepter reflected a different color. Green. A light ray shined on Kelsey's chest. No. It reflected the beads alongside a chain around her neck.

Confused, he leaned forward to inspect the necklace. He didn't notice it before, only because it was tucked underneath her tank top. Without moving the scepter, he used his free hand to pull it out from her shirt, careful not to touch her skin.

He felt his heart begin to change rhythm as the necklace revealed a long snake fang.

His eyes widened, and the grip around the scepter jerked away from her body. His heart stopped at the fang. It was his friendship necklace he gave her a long time ago. His kiss. How long was she wearing it around her neck? Why would she wear it? If she didn't care about him at all, she wouldn't be wearing it, right? Why? Her mind was another piece of vulnerability in her body that can reveal the truth.

With the tip of his scepter, he gently pressed it against her forehead. The gem of the scepter glowed brightly. With a gasp of air, memories and dreams flashed before his eyes.

...

Her first memory was watching her parents smile at her as she nestled by a patched up teddy bear.

Loki could hear his father telling her fairy tales, adventures, stories that good always triumph over evil, all ended with a kiss.

Her first dream was dressing up like a princess, having tea and cake with a mad man and a rabbit. She was about three years old.

Then she dreamt of flying to Neverland with Peter Pan, a place where you can be free and forget all your troubles nor nightmares.

The policeman at her doorstep was the start of the depression and anxiety. The sight of her parents' accident haunted her.

When invading a creature's mind, you not only see things from their perspective, but have the same feelings that were beyond your control. He wasn't just an invader but a prisoner. Loki wasn't fond of melancholy, but those were the feelings of the girl who lived without mother or father for six years, then a grandmother for one.

Then he saw a rainbow of colors. The Bifrost. Either this memory was taking him to Asgard or leaving Asgard. He was hoping for the latter.

"_My dear, if you can hear me open your eyes!"_

He recognized his voice. This was how they met. The memories flashed forward to their heartbreaking argument. He remembered the tears and agony. He can hear Kelsey crying out need for her mother. Heat radiated through his body, even when he was born cold. He could feel the cracks of his frozen heart thawing.

Then she was dreaming again. Only this time they were on a ship. She was the first mate, and he was her Captain Hook. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Were these her real thoughts? The tesseract in the back of his mind commanded him to think evil thoughts, but he ignored it for curiosity took hold. He wanted to see more. He watched the two of them dance with fairies flying around them.

_'Think happy thoughts..._' a voice whispered.

Another memory flashed. Their goodbye. Kelsey was holding his kiss. The snake fang. She looked down at her own necklace with a bit of hesitance. He heard a voice echoing against the walls. A whisper. The shark around her neck was from her parents - a part of her. Loki gave her a part of him, now it was her turn.

Loki blinked in disbelief. The necklace was from her parents? Why would she trust him with it?

She pulled the necklace off, over her head, and offered it to her friend. He didn't say anything as she continued to explain.

"_It was a gift, but I want you to have it."_

Loki was about to decline, but Kelsey cut him off.

_"I trust you with it... You are the only person who understands me, Loki... The only person I can be totally honest with. I want you to take it, a piece to remember me by. Please..."_

According to her mind, the necklace belonged to her parents. They gave it to her from an anniversary trip to Puerto Rico, years ago. If he knew the truth behind the shark tooth, he wouldn't have taken it. But she wanted him to have it, she trusted him to take care of it. She believed that they will reunite again with positive circumstances. That wasn't the case.

His heart thumped rapidly, feeling his lips twitched. He saw himself taking the necklace from her hand. "_T-Thank you..."_ He placed it over his head, played with the tooth in between his thumb and forefinger. "_I shall treasure it."_

Kelsey grinned with relief, hoping that her gift was enough for the kiss. She let him hook his arm around her, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She sighed softly and whispered, _"I will miss you, Loki."_

Loki sighed, running his hand up and down her arm, _"I as well, Kelsey... I as well..."_

A green light flashed, sending him back to reality.

...

Loki's knees grew weak.

Everything inside him came undone as he fumbled down to one knee, staring at the sleeping girl. The strings that kept him in line - the voices - the mission - disconnected. All he could focus on was the truth lying before him. She was an open book, and he read each page in careful consideration. He was a God of Lies. He was good to judge whether this was a dream or realistic. From where he was kneeling, not one white lie was thread within her memories.

Taking his free hand, he pulled something out from the collar of his clothes. Kelsey's shark tooth necklace, radiating with the scepter's gem and the snake's fang. Blue and Green coming together as one light.

He saw something in Kelsey that was true. This necklace meant so much to her, but she trusted him. She trusted him with her most valuable possession. No con woman would ever go that far just to win affection. If Kelsey really didn't care, she wouldn't have run from him when she saw his dark side - his Jotun side. She would never have stayed with him let alone touched him. She cared for him. Believe or not, the Other was right about one thing. Loki had an ambition, but it was more than just ruling a kingdom.

This feeling ran deeper than that. It was more than a friend, an acquaintance, an enemy, a protector. It was deeper like the ocean. It was out of his control, something that was out of his knowledge. He hated the unexplainable. All he knew was that he's no longer cold. The rain from outside slowly ceased.

However, the unwanted rain called tears leaked his eyes, he didn't bother to wipe them away.

His infuriation was replaced with shame. What has he done?

Taking in the marks he bestowed on her, he ran a chilling hand over her swollen arm.

**~000~000~000~**

The next morning, the Helicarrier was still floating. Nearly a hundred agents were either injured or killed, some were pacing waiting for their next order. The Avengers team was missing their few key players.

The Hulk and Thor. They were MIA - either dead or alive.

As for Phil... He was hospitalized, no word if he was going to make it. Everyone believed that he will. Last they heard, Phil Coulson was carried away with a strong pulse.

Garrett woke up in the sleeping chambers with Darcy. He was out for almost a few hours. He realized that he wasn't dreaming of his master anymore. His mind was no longer connected to the tesseract. No longer trapped in his invisible prison. The scary, British voice was no longer heard. How he regained his control, he didn't know until Darcy explained it to him. She kissed to distract him, then tasered and punched him hard a couple times.

He wanted to know what Loki commanded him to do. Darcy told him half the truth. She told Garrett that Loki wanted him to bring her alive to him. Although, she left out the part that he fought other agents and her bad ass compliment to him. Last thing she wanted was to give him a boost of ego.

The woman was gurgling Colgate mouth wash about nineteen times after throwing up from their kiss.

"Darcy, seriously, my mouth isn't contagious!" Garrett argued.

Darcy spat the mouthwash into the sink, "Doesn't matter! It was DISGUSTING!"

She poured more mouthwash into the cup about to swish her mouth again for the twentieth time today. Her teeth should be squeaky clean and breath smells like wintergreen by now.

Garrett rolled his eyes, "Whatever. The feeling is mutual! Myra's kiss tasted a lot better than yours!"

Darcy spat the mouthwash, gazing at Garrett challengingly, "Oh yeah? What does her mouth taste like?"

"Beef jerky!"

Darcy raised a brow at him as he shrugged.

"She's a meat eater... She... is also a good cook," Garrett sniffled, the memories of his ex-girlfriend has returned to haunt him. "She makes the best juicy steak... with that honey barbecue sauce... Oh, Myra!" Garrett broke down.

Darcy scoffed, "Oh, please! Get over it already! We all know your relationship won't last the second she left for college!"

Garrett wiped unwanted tears from his eyes, "Maybe."

"Dude, the chick moved on with another athlete who has bigger muscles and plays a violent sport."

"Thanks."

Darcy glared at Garrett's sad face for a moment. She rolled her eyes with a huff, sitting next to him. "Look... You are better off. Okay?"

Garrett didn't utter a word, but his face showed he didn't believe her one bit. He knew Myra. She was pretty, perky, sweet, a great cook, a better cheerleader than his parents. How could he be better off without her?

"She is missing out a lot."

"How could she miss me, when she is with that hockey dude in California?"

"Don't put yourself down, it's not attractive. I am trying to help you here!" Darcy snapped. Garrett remained quiet, giving her a chance to continue. "Now I don't know much about that California black boy, and he may be attractive, hunky, bulky, charming with gleaming white teeth..." Darcy paused lost in thought, "What are we talking about again?"

Garrett scoffed, "That's the point, Darcy. Why are we talking about this? The guy is great, I am not. You made that very clear!"

"You are a great guy!" Darcy cried out.

"How?!"

"I don't know. I know you care! You are loyal! You were willing to break any rule for your family (even if you were hesitant or it's somewhat against your will). Do you think Myra's beau would drop a bag of chips and go outside to help a friend in his underwear?"

"He would if you kidnapped him and forced him to drive his truck against his will."

"Yeah, but he would've bailed at anytime. Kelsey and I only wanted a ride to the airport and that was it. And you know you could ditch us and tell Jane... but you didn't."

Garrett didn't respond. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He knew what they wanted. He could've left, but he made his choice. Either it was free will or Loki's seed of manipulation that was planted in his skull.

"You could've stayed at home when that robo-man attacked us, two years ago... But you came back."

"Of course I did. My parents were out, not having a damn clue! But you guys were in danger... I think you all were the only family I can depend on... I don't want to lose that..."

"You see?! It shows you care! You hardly see guys, our age, do that anymore! You are a great kid with a good heart. That is what Myra will be missing!"

Garrett sighed.

"Feel better now?"

"My momma told me not to lie. If I told you that I'm good... That would be lie."

Darcy slapped her arms against her sides, sitting down next to Garrett on the bed. She shrugged, thinking she tried her best. She wasn't normally good at pep talks, only bossing people around.

"But..." Garrett continued, "If I can get over Jane choosing Thor over me, then I can get over this... I'll be fine."

"That's the spirit," Darcy grumbled.

Natasha came in the room with company. Agent Barton. The kids backed away slightly at the sight of him.

"It's okay," she assured him. "He isn't under Loki's spell anymore."

The two sighed with relief.

"What about you, Sir?" Barton asked Garrett, "Are you okay?"

Garrett nodded, "I'm fine... Any word about Loki, or Kelsey, or AJ?"

Natasha shook her head, "No... But we have been ordered to take you down. There is a pod that will fly you both to safety."

"Where to?"

"I think you know the obvious."

The two groaned, knowing fully well where they will be going and who will be waiting for them at Norway. They were mentally prepared for an hour angry lecture from Jane.

"Do we have to go?" Darcy asked childishly.

"You have two choices... either go to Norway or..." Barton paused for a brief moment, "Go to Norway."

Darcy rolled her eyes.

"This place isn't safe for both of you," Natasha explained. "It's best if we have only two kids to worry about and not four."

"I am not a kid!" Darcy argued. "I am a twenty something year old woman! I can drink beer legally, too!"

"Norway. Let's go," Barton ushered them to pack their belongings

The young adults groaned, doing as they were told.

"We will be right outside when you're ready," Natasha said as she and Barton departed.

Darcy huffed, folding her pajamas in her suitcase, "I don't know what's worse. Here or Jane."

"I hear you."

"What's worse, I have to be stuck in a pod with you and your funk!"

"I know."

"And after an hour of rinsing, I can't get your taste off my mouth."

"I know!" Garrett snapped, stuffing everything in a bag. "We get it, Darcy! I am disgusting to be around! But you are no picnic either! You get airsick and complain about the temperature. Even Kelsey said you are impossible to room with, because you never pick up after yourself!"

Darcy blinked, snarled at his insults, "Oh yeah! Well... You are a dork!"

"You already said that! Try insulting me that don't involve me being a dork, or my feet smells funky, or my mouth is disgusting!"

"Your mouth was disgusting! I still can't get out that tingly sensation from your soft lips! And you taste like watermelon!"

Garrett furrowed his brows, confused. Same look for Darcy as well. Did she actually say those words? Did it come out as an insult or a compliment? Before he could ask, Darcy dismissed the comment immediately.

"Forget it. Forget what I have said!"

"Darcy!"

"We better go!"

"But Darcy!"

She ran outside the room, leaving her suitcase behind. Garrett stood there, couldn't believe what just happened. For the first time ever, Darcy said something that wasn't hateful, and it wasn't forceful. Maybe it was forceful, but he didn't ask her to compliment him. Those were her words, not his.

His lips were soft, and tasted like watermelon. He should forget it. He knew that he would never go for a four-eyed, lazy ass girl like Darcy. Not in a million years. Her lips were plumped plum but required chap stick.

Taking his and her stuff, he exited the room, ready to leave this ship once and for. For now, Darcy and Garrett have one thing in common. They were worried about their friends who were taken hostage. They hoped that Kelsey and AJ were okay.

**~000~000~000~**

Tony and Steve were sitting at the table. One moment they were fighting, but now they distraught about what happened. Loki escaped, taking two kids with him. He sent his older brother away, manipulated Banner to go green, and possibly murdered Coulson. He planned this. He knew what was going to happen the second Steve cuffed him. All this time, they thought the girl was the target, but that wasn't the case entirely. Loki won.

The heroes last standing turned, hearing footsteps approaching them. Fury entered the scene with a melancholy look on his face.

"Well?" Tony demanded. "Will he live?"

Fury's face fell. That was never a good sign.

"He didn't make it on the table," Fury grumbled.

Steve's eyes glistened, staring at Tony who slumped into his seat. Not only did Iron Man lose an associate but a good friend. As for Fury, he lost his one good eye.

Fury pulled out a set of cards and a picture from his pocket, "These were in his person when he died." He tossed the trading cards to Steve, and a picture to Tony.

"I guess he never did get you to sign them," Fury said. Steve saw cards of himself with a blood stain. Guilt radiated through his body, but he wasn't the only one.

Tony picked up a picture of Phil with a bad haircut holding a baby in his arms - Kelsey.

"He was supposed to be her godfather, you know," Fury commented to Tony. "But he and Wendy insisted to keep her away from the truth. Protect her from this crazy world we live... I suppose that Kelsey has no other father left in her life now. He died in that room to save her... only she was taken by the devil himself."

Steve forced to swallow the bile that threatened to rise from his throat, "Is there any way to locate her and AJ?"

Fury shook his head, "I have nothing for you. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor... Nothing... Maybe I had that coming."

The room became quiet, only tap on the table by Steve with the trading cards.

"Yes," Fury admitted. "We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier... There was an idea. Stark knows this."

Fury paused for a brief moment to look at Tony, only the man wasn't looking at him. His eyes remain glued to the picture of Phil and baby Kelsey.

"It was called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could."

Fury's gaze burned Tony in the back of his head, forcing himself to take his eyes off the picture and meet his eyes.

"Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea..."

No words were spoken. No movement was made. Leaving Fury no choice but to let the heroes be. For the world's sake, Fury hoped that the heroes left standing can think about his words carefully. This world needed heroes more than ever.

After a minute of processing and silence, Steve gathered the words in his head before letting them escape through his lips.

"I am sorry about Phil," Steve whispered. "He seemed to be a good man."

Tony nodded, "Yeah..." Then he snorted, "He was idiot."

Steve's face fell, "Why? For believing in something good? Risking his life for his goddaughter?"

"For trying to take down a few gunman alone. Sure, it was for saving Kelsey, but look where she is now. My theory is perhaps..." Tony raised his finger in a dramatic pause. "Kelsey and Phil are biologically related."

"That's crazy!" Steve snapped. "They don't even look alike!"

"So? They act alike. They think they can save their loved ones alone. Phil saving Kelsey. Kelsey saving her fan-boy brother."

"They were protecting the ones they loved!"

"Loki was out of their league. They should've run. They should've hide or..." Tony trailed off with a huff in frustration. He leaned into the table, resting his head against his folded arms.

Steve stood up from his seat, standing by Tony with narrowed eyes, "Sometimes events happen out of control. Phil had no choice. It was either him or her, or both die. He chose to die for her."

"What about the kid? She should've come to me or you or the red cape man."

"Never thought you care for her. Perhaps everyone is right. Maybe she is your daughter."

"She is _not_ my daughter!" Tony snapped, narrowing his eyes at Steve's gaze.

"But we agree that you care for the kid!" Steve argued.

Tony opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but quickly closed it. He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to be alone. He pushed his chair back, away from Steve, raising himself from his seat, heading straight for the exit. Steve immediately followed.

"Tony-"

"Don't!"

"We can't leave now! Million of lives are at stake!"

"I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I. But we can't let our friends die in vain... especially Phil's."

Tony's cold hardened face softened slightly at the mere mention of his friend.

"We have to put our issues behind us, and find Loki and the kids!"

Tony turned to face the sky in deep thought. Steve continued to talk in the background.

"Loki needs a power source. If we put together a list-"

"He made it personal," Tony faced Steve, who furrowed his brows with confusion. "Think about it. He hit us all where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart," Steve assumed.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants! As for Kelsey... He wants her to suffer too."

"By killing her?"

"No... That would be too easy. She and AJ. They're nothing against him. What's the point of killing something that holds no threat?"

"But why make Kelsey suffer if she is no threat?"

"Weren't you listening they..." Tony paused, realizing that he wasn't there when the team overheard the conversation between Kelsey and Loki. He raised his hand up, dismissing the explanation, "Long story... My point is... He wants us, wants her to watch him win..." He wagged his finger, nodding his head, "He wants an audience. That's why he took the kids and wanted them alive. Don't you see?!"

"That night in Stuttgart-"

"That was the previews. Today is opening night! And Loki is a full-tilt diva! He wants flowers and he wants parades. He wants monument built to the skies with his name on it..." Tony paused, widened his eyes in realization. Steve raised a brow, intrigued to hear what Tony discovered.

The billionaire clicked a button on his Bluetooth, reaching out to an old time friend, "JARVIS?... JARVIS, can you hear me? JARVIS?!" No response to JARVIS. The only explanation was that somebody override JARVIS's communications. He had a good idea who the culprit was.

"What is it, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Son of a bitch... I know where they are!"

The two departed, ready to set flight to their destination - Stark Tower.

**~000~000~000~**

"_We have an unauthorized departure from Bay 6!"_ A speaker announced.

Fury stared at the window, watching a jet fly past the Helcarrier. He had a good idea who the people were, and why they chose to fly. They figured out Loki's location. "Get our communications back up! Whatever you have to do!"

_"Yes, sir!"_

Fury turned to see Agent Hill standing there with her arms cross and face filled with rage.

"Hill," Fury began.

"Sir..." Hill stepped forward with unease, "I... I heard what you said to Tony and Steve."

"And?" Fury asked.

"And those cards and the picture..." She pointed at the cards that were in his hands. "They were in his drawer, not his jacket."

Fury turned to the window, "I know... They needed the push."

"But don't you think it's a little much when you told them that Phil is dead-"

"If you go far to avenge the people you care about, then yes, Hill. It is necessary to say too much." Fury sped past Hill, commanded her to be his eyes and ears in the ship. All she could do was nod and mumbled a 'yes, sir' before doing her job as if this conversation never happened.

**A/N: Yay! Phil is still alive! Yay! Loki is starting to see the light with Kelsey! Even better! This shows that there is still hope for the pair. Loki might be willing to cut Kelsey some slack, but will _she_ forgive him? **

**Could Tony's 'baby daddy' theory be true, or everyone's theory that Tony is Kelsey's father? Who is the mysterious caller who set Kelsey up? I would like to hear your theories and comments about that. Anyway, tune in next time for a new chapter!**

**Thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story! You guys, ROCK!**


	56. Chapter 16: Stalling or Threatening

**Chapter 16: Stalling or Threatening**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in pain. She could move her entire arm, and can breathe through her nose again. Looking at herself in the mirror, nothing was swollen or bruised. She felt a hundred percent better, physically. Mentally, she was confused and shaken up. She wasn't confused about how her wounds were healed. Loki was the only one capable of this type of sorcery. What she didn't understand was why. After what happened last night? What made him decide to heal her?

When she and AJ went downstairs to have breakfast, JARVIS explained to them that Loki and Erik were on the rooftop with the Tesseract. Loki have already eaten; although, Erik refused to take break. When was the last time Erik has eaten? Poor Erik. He must be starving. AJ thought it would be right, and try to make Erik eat. Kelsey protested, but AJ went upstairs anyway.

Kelsey was sitting quietly at the bar, eating her breakfast alone. She and JARVIS have made small talk. JARVIS and Wendy were close friends. They shared secrets. It would seem like history repeated itself. Now Kelsey was spilling some tales to JARVIS, and vice-versa. The teen would laugh as JARVIS told her some embarrassing stories about Tony, mostly his childhood. The time Tony ran around the mansion buck nude as a child, or when Tony set up dates with three supermodels at the same day in different countries. That night ended with hate mail, angry phone calls, and the middle finger.

AJ returned with an empty tray, which surprised Kelsey.

"It was weird," AJ explained. "Erik said no and continued to rant about a new universe."

"Okay, then why is the plate empty?"

"Loki. He commanded him to eat, then Erik dropped everything - literally, he dropped a hammer on his foot. It sound like it hurt, but he was grinning like the Joker - To be honest, the new brainwashed Erik scares me." The boy shivered with unease.

"But he's eating, right?"

AJ nodded, "Mm-hm."

Kelsey huffed, "At least, Loki showed some decency and tried to keep his prisoners alive. What made him decide to be generous?"

AJ shrugged, "Maybe his ego is getting to him. He thinks he's going to win. That's why he is in a good mood."

"Maybe." Her eyes rested ahead, noticing the white piano nearby. She approached the instrument while AJ followed. "Does Tony play?"

_"Not really, Miss Roberts."_

"Then why did he buy it if he can't play?" AJ asked.

"_Decoration."_

"Ah." AJ strummed a few keys.

Kelsey blinked in surprise by the sudden melody, "AJ, you play?"

AJ shrugged, "Only a little." He played a tune that sounded like 'Baa Black Sheep'. "I took music class at school."

"I didn't know that. I thought you were an artist and a comic book-addic."

"I am," AJ insisted. "And I enjoy it. I only took music lessons because of Mom."

Kelsey blinked again, shocked of what he just said.

"She used to play piano, too, right?"

Kelsey nodded, sitting next to him at the bench, "Yeah... She would always force me to take lessons."

"Lucky," AJ grumbled.

"Not really. I suck at music!" Kelsey snorted in laughter. "I remember Daddy had to put on earplugs, every time I hit a note that was off key. You would cry, when you see me play and not Mom."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm... 'Stay Awake'. She used to sing to us that song as a reverse psychology lullaby. She can play the piano good, but sings like a vacuum cleaner."

AJ chuckled.

"And somewhere, somehow, you _still_ went to sleep!"

AJ laughed with Kelsey, picturing the memory in their heads. Unfortunately, AJ couldn't remember anything about Mom, only home videos. He was only two years old, when she was alive. The videos at home was all he had left to know his parents. It was unfair, that he didn't get to know them like Kelsey did, or learned how to play the piano like Kelsey did, and how some mysterious guy sent her audio tapes of their mother to Kelsey and not him. It was unfair, but he understood why Kelsey kept the tapes from him. Protection from the bad guy. But if Kelsey let him in, then maybe AJ could help somehow. He would at least hear his mother's voice.

"I recorded it, you know."

AJ perked up at Kelsey questionably.

"The last tape the guy sent. It's in my phone."

AJ looked around, asking, "Where is it?"

"I don't know. Loki put it somewhere. All I know is that the guy sent me the tapes for a reason. He was looking for something from the past."

"Looking for what?"

"I don't know."

"What did she say on the tapes?"

"The last one, she was sending Phil a voicemail. She told him that in case something happened to her, she instructed him to find Megamind and play his piano."

"Who is Megamind?"

"I don't know."

AJ huffed, placing his elbows on the keys in frustration, staring ahead in deep thought, listening to the song of despair.

_"I don't mean to intrude, but may I give you a piece of advice, children?" _JARVIS spoke up.

"What is it, JARVIS?" Kelsey asked.

"_Your mother. She used to drop hints to Mr. Stark, all the time. Mostly, referring Obadiah Stane without dropping the bombshell."_

_"W_hat does she say?" AJ asked.

Instead of hearing his voice, the siblings listened to a voice recording of a woman's voice. Her voice. Their mother's voice.

_"Sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose and you don't even know it."_

They heard a snort from Tony in the background.

_"What are you saying, Mist? Do I have a boogey party going under here?"_

Wendy scoffed, "_Yeah, Sure. Whatever you say."_

_"Damn!"_

That was the end of the recording.

Kelsey glared at her brother, who nearly cried with joy at the sound of her. At least, AJ got to hear her, refreshing his fainted memories. She rubbed his back, asking if he was okay.

After a long pregnant pause, AJ stood upright from his seat, pointed at the sky accusingly, "YOU!"

"AJ, what are you doing?" Kelsey demanded in a hushed tone.

"YOU!" AJ cried. "I know it's JARVIS!"

"_Pardon me, Mister Roberts_?" JARVIS asked.

"You... You are Megamind!"

"_What?" _

"AJ, what are you talking about?" Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey, think about it! Mom and JARVIS are friends. They share secrets. JARVIS is pretty much the smartest computer machine I know! Tony doesn't play piano! Why else would Tony buy a piano other than furniture!"

Kelsey's mind clicked, realizing the logic to that possibility. Why else would Tony buy the piano, other than interior decorating?

"_Son, you should learn to gather your facts, before pointing a finger at someone."_

"Well, are you?" Kelsey asked simply.

JARVIS scoffed, _"That is utterly ridiculous, __Miss Roberts. You can't honestly expect to believe this nonsense, do you? If you think your mother hid something valuable, then tell her friend to play a piano that is only use for display, then you must be mental."_

Kelsey raised a brow at his brother, who smirked happily. The AI system didn't know that he has been played right into the boy's trap.

"We never said anything about Mom hiding something," AJ pointed out.

There was a long moment of silence.

"_Child... You have a creative and clever mind... I will give you points for that."_

The siblings jumped at the sound of music. They looked down at the keys that have been pressed by themselves. It was as if a ghost was playing the instrument, only it wasn't a ghost. JARVIS was masterfully playing a song more difficult than their mother can play.

The song lasted for five minutes, ending it in C minor.

The siblings applauded, impressed with the performance.

"This is your piano!" AJ stated.

"_Indeed. A gift from Mr. Stark. I would be his pianist at events, parties, and date nights... mostly date night-"_

"What did Mom give you?" Kelsey interrupted, not wanting to hear about Tony or his date nights.

"_I am afraid Miss Roberts that is classified information. Before she died, she had returned to this tower - years after her resignation. She didn't come for Stark for he was in Malibu, and she knows his predictable schedule."_

"She came to see you," Kelsey assumed.

_ "She didn't want anyone to know what she was up to. It was late one night. She contacted me, begging to let her in this tower, so we could talk. Her behavior was unlike any other. She was scared, worry... out of character for Wendy, I must say."_

The siblings took in the story carefully, while looking at each other. Kelsey silently asked if AJ was ready to hear this. He didn't move, or utter a word. He listened. He wanted - needed to know the truth. He wasn't the naïve eight year old anymore. Sure, he was scared for his life, but he would die with curiosity if he didn't hear this. He wanted to know if his mother died as a hero.

"_She left me classified information inside my piano. Instructed me, not to let anyone access it except Agent Coulson."_

_"_But we're her kids. Aren't we an exception?"

"_To be frank, Miss Roberts, she didn't expect either of you to find out her double life. She expected you both to grow up normal."_

Kelsey snorted, "Normal... That's a... That's interesting. That word never ceased to exist in our life."

AJ nodded in agreement, "I always figured a dude falling out of the sky, you getting abducted in space, us getting attacked by robots and terrorists, and having a spy for a mom is considered normal."

Kelsey chuckled at him, "Excuse me? Are you my cute, naïve little brother? For a minute, you are starting to sound sassy and more realistic like Darcy."

AJ shrugged, "Picked up a few things from her."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

_"Anyway!" _JARVIS continued, "_Only Coulson can open it."_

AJ huffed with frustration, "Come on! The world is at stake!"

"Wait!" Kelsey lifted her finger up in realization, "Mom told Coulson that if anything happens to her, he needs to play her wedding song on JARVIS's..." Kelsey gestured the instrument before them, "Piano. So JARVIS, if we tell you her wedding song, can we have what's inside?"

"_No. Dear no. Don't tell me the song. Play it!"_

_"_Play it?" she asked nervously.

"_The compartment will only open if you play your mother's wedding song."_

"But... But it's _your_ piano! Why can't _you_ play it?! You are a better musician than we are, and you are a computer!"

"_You know perfectly well why, Miss Roberts. If you want what's hidden, then you must play it."_

"But I don't know how to play piano!"

"And we don't know Mom and Dad's wedding song either," AJ added.

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem. We have Mom and Dad's wedding video at home."

"Yeah, at _home_. Look where we are now!"

Kelsey scoffed, "Now, I really like you better as the innocent one."

AJ shrugged, "Maybe we should call Jane and-"

"NO!" Kelsey snapped, shaking her head. "No. No. No! Absolutely not! One call to Jane, and we will be in hot water."

"We? You ran away from home, and fly us to another country-"

"For the last time, we were in the wrong flight! That wasn't my doing!" Kelsey smiled smugly, folding her arms, "And am I hearing this from the boy who spent half his credit card on sweets?!"

AJ's face faltered, "Touche."

There was a long awkward silence, until a light bulb lit AJ's mind.

"I got it!" AJ perked up, "How about we call Nana?"

Kelsey widened her eyes in horror, "Nana?!"

AJ nodded, "Yeah. Nana. She was at Mom and Dad's wedding. Pop had to walk Mom down the aisle, right?"

Kelsey recalled what Phil said about her parents. They got married a year after she was born. If that was true, then she would've been at the wedding, too. Problem was that she didn't remember any of it. Jane, Nana, or Granny didn't tell her about the marriage after the birth. Granny knew about Mom's lifestyle. Did Granny knew there was a possibility that Dad wasn't really her dad? Kelsey quickly dismissed the idea for many reasons. One: Patrick Roberts was her father, blood related or not. Two: Granny was in heaven. There was no possible way of asking her now.

Nana was the only grandmother she has left. Although, Nana was always distant, currently living in England. Her relationship with her daughters was anything but close. She used to be caring and selfless, until her husband passed away. When Wendy and Patrick died, Nana grew more distant, hardly talking to the family except holidays and birthdays.

"Do you remember the last time Nana had a conversation with us?" Kelsey asked.

"My last birthday."

Kelsey blinked, "My answer was last Christmas. What did you mean you talked to Nana on your birthday?"

"I called her two days early, and she wished me happy birthday."

"_You_ called _her_?"

"Mm-hm."

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"Well, yeah, but she would forget my birthday again, if I didn't. I received Ben Franklin through the mail."

"She gave you one hundred dollars?!" Kelsey cried in shock.

AJ shrugged, "Yeah, and a box of London chocolate. And I didn't have to wait a week that time."

"She only gave me fifty dollars for my birthday! What the hell?!"

"You should've called her."

Kelsey let out a growl in frustration. She had a lot of things to do in her list. One: demand Jane why she gave AJ a cellphone and a credit card, when Kelsey had to wait for her phone at thirteen and possessed no credit card. Two: Ask Nana what was up with the favoritism?

"You can call her," Kelsey insisted. "I am a little hurt by Nana, right now."

With a beep, the elevator doors opened. The two turned to see their captor entering the room. His chin was lifted, his head held high. He began to strut forward in slow, confident manner. As if nothing could bring him down. AJ was right about one thing. He seemed cocky that his plan with world domination will succeed. That only made him unattractive.

Kelsey looked away, moving her hair over her left shoulder, covering the side of her face. She didn't want to make any type of contact with Loki. The last thing she wanted was another broken bone and painful words yelled at her face. Even when she got the idea that it was Loki who healed her wounds, it didn't change the fact that he hurt her from the inside. That cannot be fixed by magic.

The only other person stupid enough to stare like an idiot was AJ. Despite Kelsey's protests, AJ didn't keep his eyes off his captor, curious to know what Loki has in store for them.

"Good morning, Loki, sir!" AJ raised his hand in a polite manner.

Kelsey quickly ran her finger across her throat, silently telling the boy to shut up.

Loki turned his head slightly, returning the greeting with a nod. AJ noticed his superior façade slightly changed when Loki's eyes casted on his sister.

"Kelsey," he greeted her.

Afraid of what happened if she didn't respond, she returned the gesture.

"Loki."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

Loki opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else, but he closed it. He figured that Kelsey didn't want to talk, which was so surprising. She would be the first one to speak, and demand how her wounds were healed. Although, she wasn't stupid. She knew how, just didn't bother to say 'thank you' or ask why.

No other words were exchanged between them, making the scenery awkward.

Without wasting another moment in silence, Loki turned and stepped towards the wet balcony where the sun shined, until a voice stopped his tracks.

"Mr. Loki, can we use my phone to call Nana?"

Kelsey face palmed, silently cursing at the kid, mentally preparing for the worst to come.

"We are not going to call the police or S.H.I.E.L.D!" AJ begged, "We don't have their number anyway!"

After a moment of waiting, Kelsey opened her eyes, only to hear no smart remarks, or yelling, or refusal. Instead, a puff of cool air blew the other side of her face. She looked on top of the piano to see a red phone appear. AJ's cellphone.

For a moment, this was deja vu. The last time Loki hurt her, he bribed her forgiveness through a cellphone to call her family. Was he trying to use the same trick

"No tricks," Loki warned the boy.

Kelsey whirled around to find Loki already gone outside, his backed turned to her.

Why did he do this? Why did he give them the phone? They could've called for help anytime. But it didn't matter to Loki. No police or SWAT teams were nothing compared to him. So what's the point in trying? Also he's the God of Lies, he could tell whether AJ was lying or not.

"Thank you!" AJ cried, taking the phone from the piano. "Huh... Who knew Loki can be a good kidnapper?"

"Are you serious, AJ?" Kelsey snapped. "Did you forget what he did to me?" Now she was debating whether her brother was gullible or realistic.

AJ's smile faltered, nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah... but if he is in a good mood, he isn't such a bad guy. When he pretended to be Captain America, we bonded. We played gold fish. We exchanged tips on pranking people. We both have a classic case of little brother syndrome-"

Kelsey dismissed his statement with a wave and eye roll, "Whatever. Just call Nana."

AJ huffed, flipping the phone open, finding Nana in his contact list. As the phone began to ring, he put it on speaker for both of them to hear.

With a click sound, they heard a sweet voice on the other line.

"_Hello?"_

_"_Nana!" AJ greeted his grandmother sweetly.

"_Oh, AJ?! Is that you, honey?"_

"Yeah, It's me!"

"_Oh, honey... It's not your birthday, is it?"_

AJ opened his mouth to say 'yes', but Kelsey casted him a dark look. He sighed, "No, ma'am. I want to call and ask you something important."

"_Of course, sweetie. But I must ask how is your BIG adventure with Kelsey going?"_

The siblings furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Um..." AJ responded with unease, "F-Fine, Nana."

"_How is Germany? Meet any kids your age?"_

The kids were shocked. Nana knew about their trip? Why wasn't she freaking out, right now? More importantly, how did she know?

"No, Nana, but... how did you know-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by inaudible voices. From the tone and screech, it sounded like Nana was arguing with somebody in the background. AJ made an attempt to keep in contact with his grandmother.

"Nana? Nana, can you hear me? We wanted to ask you something important!"

The frizzy noises ended with a screech, only this time the voice was clear.

"_Andrew Jackson Roberts!"_

AJ and Kelsey looked at each other with widened eyes and opened mouths in disbelief. That voice. Did their grandmother's voice became younger? Or did their fear hallucinate them into hearing someone else? They both were shaken up, and knew that this wasn't a dream. They both heard it. It wasn't their grandmother talking anymore. It was someone worse. Jane.

"Shit," Kelsey cursed quietly.

"_Don't ignore me, AJ! I know you are there!"_

Despite Kelsey's silent message to hang up the phone, AJ answered.

"H-Hi, Jane."

"_Hi, AJ."_

"What-How are you doing?"

"_Don't ask me that, Andrew Jackson! Where is your sister?"_

"Um..." AJ lifted his head up, facing Kelsey with terror. She placed her hands together, resting her cheek against them with her eyes closed. Indicated that she was asleep. "She's... She's asleep."

Jane scoffed, "_At 5:00 at night in Germany, I don't think so."_

"It's not 5:00 here. It's 11:00 AM here. We're in New York!"

Kelsey silently mouthed angry words at AJ in frustration. Why did he tell her that? Why?!

"_Oh, it's 11:00, you say? Well, normally, Kelsey wouldn't be asleep by then. Put her on the phone."_

"B-But I-"

"_Andrew, don't think I'm an idiot! I know your sister is awake, and I know she is standing there with you, telling you what to say. Now put her on the phone, or I will count to three. And you both know what happens once I say three."_

They don't really. Nobody dared test her on three. Only two. The angry bulge in her eyes; the snarl showing off her white, sharp teeth; the pointed finger. They can picture her making the face now.

"_One!"_

First warning. AJ's eyes widened in panic, tossing the phone to Kelsey, who tossed it back. She shook her head, telling him not to rat her out.

"Kelsey, take the phone!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head in defiance. She showed off the tough façade, showing no fear. AJ was completely opposite. He was a scared little boy. Kelsey was no longer a child. Surely, she was brave enough to cross the line. What can Jane do to her? Ground her?

"_TWO!"_

Second warning. This was getting dangerous. AJ slowly hyperventilated, while Kelsey's lips twitched and her eyes blinked. He pleaded her not to make this worse. She should take the phone and admit her wrong.

_"Two and a half, Kelsey."_

Two and a half? Nobody has ever crossed that line before. This was sudden death. Kelsey was basically digging a hole to her grave. If AJ was in Kelsey's shoes, he would've take the phone and begged Jane for forgiveness. Kelsey can be tough, but sometimes stupid. Really stupid.

"_THREE!__"_

_"_I'm sorry, Jane!"

AJ's eyes grew bigger in disbelief. He certainly did not say that. Next thing, he knew the phone was snatched from his hands. All he could do was watch Kelsey, finally she had the brains to talk and beg for mercy.

"I am so sorry!"

_"Mm-hm," _Jane said sarcastically. "_Sure you are."_

"W-Why are you with - um - N-Nana?"

"_Why are you in New York?__!"_ Jane retorted. Kelsey opened her mouth to speak, but Jane didn't want to hear it._ "Shut up! What the hell do you think you're doing, Kelsey Tamara?! Do you have any idea what you put me through?! I have stayed up all night! All night! Scared to death of what might've happened to you! I called you and your brother, but you all BLOCKED my NUMBER!"_

Kelsey winced at the last sentence. They had no choice, but to block her. She was calling them constantly, forcing to lose half percentage of battery. The vibration and ringing were giving them headaches.

_"I booked myself a flight to London, having no choice but to stay at Nana's and explain the situation to her. You almost gave her a freakin' heart attack - gave me a heart freakin' attack and I am only thirty-one!"_

They could hear Nana attempting to calm her down, but Jane didn't want to hear it. She told her mother to shut up, before turning her attention back to the kids.

"Okay... W-Why London?" Kelsey whispered, still shaken from Jane's angry voice.

"_Because knowing S.H.I.E.L.D., they might've denied my access to take flight to Germany and get you all myself, 'endangering myself' as they quote it. What the hell are you thinking, Kelsey?!"_

"You know why I left, Jane," Kelsey argued.

"_I do! But I don't understand why you dragged your brother, and Darcy, and Garrett into this mess-"_

"In my defense, I was going to leave myself. They volunteered to help. AJ snuck in Garrett's truck!"

AJ's mouth became agape. After all they have been through, Kelsey practically threw him under the bus? Was she serious?

"_Kelsey! This is most dangerous thing you ever done! When we get home, you are grounded! I hope you enjoyed the trip! Because you are NOT coming out of your room until the year of 3,000!"_

"If we escape this prison alive," AJ grumbled.

Kelsey immediately hushed him, "AJ, shut up."

_"What is that supposed to mean?" _Jane demanded.

Kelsey warned AJ that if he dared throw _her _under the bus, he will regret it.

"Well," AJ began. "We were at SHIELD's ship - cool place by the way. And we came across Thor- can you believe it, Jane?! Thor came back to us!"

There was a moment of stunned silence. Kelsey silently prayed that Thor could be the one to distract Jane from yelling at Kelsey.

"_Thor... H-He's back?"_

"Yeah, and he misses you like crazy!"

BOOM!

The two jumped at the sudden explosion that came from the rooftop.

"What the FUCK?!" Kelsey cried, gasping for breaths.

Jane was immediately out of her dream faze, hearing the noise as well and Kelsey's sailor mouth.

_"What was that?"_

"I don't know," AJ replied shakily. "P-Perhaps Erik set something off."

"_What?! Eriki?! What are you talking about?!" _

A flash of red flew past them outside. They hurried to the glass windows, not getting too close because of how high they were. They saw Iron Man flying around the building. It's metal face gazed at the rooftop, focusing on the machine that was keeping the Tesseract in place.

AJ's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, "Iron Man! He came to rescue us!"

_"Kelsey Tamara, what is AJ talking about? Rescuing you from what?"_

"Um, you see - uh - what he means to say that-"

"Loki kidnapped us, and holding us hostage!" AJ stated. "Now Iron Man is here and going to save us!"

Kelsey ran her hand across her throat, commanding AJ to shut up. Jane was no longer confused or thinking about Thor anymore, that would've worked if it wasn't for the explosion and AJ's big mouth.

"_WHAT?!"_

Kelsey face palmed, now they were in for it. Big time.

Speaking of Loki, they saw him watching Iron man, noticing his presence immediately. At the same time, they slowly headed inside the building. Loki walked up the stairs and entered through the glass door; while Iron Man entered the room as Tony Stark, no longer wearing his armor. Why did take off his armor? Did Tony know who he's up against? Why wasn't there an immediate fight? Why didn't they quickly storm inside instead of a tortoise pace?

Kelsey's eyes set on Loki, whose full attention was on Stark. They're basically having a stare down.

Iron Man versus Loki Laufeyson. Who will win?

Kelsey pulled AJ away from the glass windows, out of Loki's way. In case there was a fight, Kelsey wanted to keep a safe distance, hiding them by the couches. She could hear Jane asking if the kids hung up on her or what's the current situation.

Kelsey assured her that everything was fine through a nervous laugh. Knowing Kelsey, Jane could tell she was lying.

"Please tell me that you are going appeal to my humanity," Loki said with false sweetness.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Tony replied.

No doubt a fight was going to happen. Kelsey turned off the speaker and placed the phone against her ear. She didn't want Jane to hear it, but she didn't want to lose connection with Jane in case this will be the last conversation they will have.

_"Kelsey, what is happening?" _Nana asked softly with worry. The nicer tone than Jane had during the whole conversation. Nana and Jane knew that the kids were in danger, no doubt in the middle of battle.

"It's bad," Kelsey whispered. Two little words said it all.

_"Can you lock yourself some place safe?" _Jane asked.

Kelsey didn't respond. She didn't know if she could or not. AJ. He was transfixed with the showdown between Iron Man and Loki. He was curious to know what would happen. Who would win? Will the bad guys take the reign this time?

_"Kelsey? Kelsey!"_

"Do any of you want a drink?" Tony offered nonchalantly. He was asking them as if this was normal. Why was he doing this? Shouldn't he be fighting with Loki? Or asking if the kids were okay? Tony wasn't stupid and can see that the siblings were standing with a pulse. Physically, they're fine. How were they mentally was the question. Were they in Loki's control by his 'glow stick of destiny'?

Nobody replied to his offer.

"AJ, you want a drink?" Tony asked the kid.

"Apple juice will be nice," AJ stated quietly.

Tony mumbled the word, scanning through the bottles that were shelved behind him and the fridge. "Nope. Sorry, kid. No juice. Although, I have whisky."

AJ huffed, but was mildly tempted to try the grown up stuff.

"Stalling won't change anything," Loki stated with the same false sweetness in his tone.

"No, _threatening_," Tony corrected him, mimicking Loki's tone of voice. "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one." Tony offered, pulling out his own bottle of whisky.

_"Who was that?" _Jane demanded.

"That's Iron Man," Kelsey replied quietly. "And he offered us a drink."

_"WHAT?!" _Jane and Nana screeched. Kelsey pulled her ear away from the phone. "_Can he hear me?" _Jane asked.

"No. You are not on speaker."

_"Then put us on speaker, Kelsey!" _Nana commanded.

_"_I don't think-"

"_No, Kelsey, we want to speak with them! NOW!"_

Kelsey didn't want to, but there was no point in arguing with two powerful women. Like Mother like daughter. Kelsey obliged, allowing Jane to have her say to the men.

_"Excuse me?!" _Jane began.

The men's conversation was interrupted by Jane. They perked up to see Kelsey standing there with a phone in her hand. Her hair was blocking her face, and her free hand was covering it. Clearly embarrassed. How cute. Now doubt her face was flushed pink.

Tony gazed at Loki questionably, "You let them use a phone? What kind of kidnapper are you?"

Loki didn't reply. Even when he was about to, he couldn't. Nana was talking.

"_You listen here, Iron Man! Your job is to save the world, and you are offering my grandchildren alcohol?! What kind of hero are you?!"_

Grandchildren? Were the kids really talking to their grandmother? Tony opened his mouth, not entirely sure what to say. He was surprised that the woman was attacking him and not the god who kidnapped children and planned to take over the world.

Loki snickered, but surprised to hear that he wasn't the first one in hot water by the grandmother.

"One of a kind, ma'am," Tony said sweetly, sipping his drink. "But in defense, I am _technically_ threatening."

"_Threatening my grandchildren if they don't taste your liquor!"_

"What?! No!" Tony cried, biting his tongue, holding back words that were disrespectful.

Normally, he wouldn't talk back to elderly people, but this woman was stupid if she thought he would really give the kids alcohol. The woman may be drunk herself and talking crazy.

"I am talking about threatening your grandchildren's _captor. _In case, you don't know yet, they were kidnapped and held hostage by a madman who wants to take over the world with his glow stick."

Loki rolled his eyes, tightened his hold on his scepter.

"_Oh, we know!" _Jane joined the conversation. "_Loki!"_

_"_Yes, Jane Foster?" Loki asked sweetly, knowing fully well who he's talking to. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my brother's lady. I do wish we could meet in person."

Jane paused, not entirely how he knew about her. Perhaps Thor or Kelsey told him, or sent secret spies to watch them. That was a creepy thought.

"_Listen to me, you jackass. I am very angry of what you are doing!"_

"I get that a lot from certain people."

_"But if anything happens to Kelsey or AJ or both, I will fly over here and KICK YOUR ASS!"_

They all could hear Nana scolding at her for cursing at a madman, but Jane told her to shut up.

Loki snickered. He had to admit, the woman has spirit. Like aunt like niece. He was starting to like Kelsey's aunt. "You do realize it is treason, correct? Attempting to assault your king?"

"_I don't care! They are my kids! Nobody is going to hurt them without paying a price!"_

Loki couldn't help but found fascination with this Jane character. She referred to the siblings as her children, not godchildren or niece and nephew. She really contained a sentimental attachment to them.

"Sentiment," he whispered. "How touching it is for you to care the ones that you never claim in the first place. They are not _your_ children, are they not? They were originally a burden to you."

"_Excuse me?!"_ Jane snapped. "_Who the hell do you think you are?! __They are not a burden or property. They are mine! Mine to me, whether I gave birth to them or not! I love them! Something that you will never know about!"_

Everyone else oohed at comment.

Tony snickered, "Ooh, burn baby burn."

His lips curled into a snarl, not amused by Jane's threat, but annoyed. So much for him to be in a good mood.

"The Chitauri are coming, Miss Foster," Loki stated, looking at the window briefly. "Nothing will change that. Nothing will stop me from tempting to slice throats with my blade, I am holding at this _very _moment."

Raising his scepter, he aimed at the kids. They widened their eyes in alarm, while Tony slightly did the same. It was enough for him to stop drinking the strong whisky. Jane could picture the current situation, right now. She might have put her children in jeopardy.

"Um, kids..." Tony began with smile, "I think it's time for you guys to go nappy poo in beddy bye land."

The siblings blinked and made faces that showed they were offended by his choice of words.

No doubt Jane was offended, and she wasn't even a kid. "_What?"_

"How old do you think we are?!" Kelsey questioned him, "Four?!"

"Clearly!" AJ cried. "And to think he was my third favorite hero!"

Tony's face fell, "Third?! Who is the first and second?!"

AJ rolled his eyes.

"As much as I want to hear who the boy's favorite is," Loki's lips twitched slightly, before it immediately changed into seriousness. "But I have to agree with Stark. You two, upstairs. Now!"

Kelsey looked back at Loki's weapon that was aiming straight at them. This was getting dangerous, and the last thing she wanted was to be in the heat of battle.

_"Kids, do what they say," _Jane commanded.

"Fine, we're going." Kelsey grabbed AJ's arm. Her brother protested, wanted to be apart of the showdown. She ignored him as she dragged him up the stairs, saying her final words to the men. "I am not doing this because someone told me to, especially you Tony. I know most of the people think that you are my dad, because you and Mom slept together!"

"_WHAT?!" _Jane, AJ, and Nana cried in unison. All of them surprised to hear the last part.

"Oh boy," Tony mumbled, pouring more whisky in his glass.

"But you will never be my dad - EVER!" Kelsey hurried into the guest room, before questions could be made. She locked the door and pulled AJ into the bed with him, while he was asking questions.

"Iron Man is your DAD?!"

_"Why the world did you say that, Kelsey?" _Nana demanded, keeping the angry voice she had when she yelled at Tony.

_"How does Wendy know Tony Stark?" _Jane asked. "_She never told us anything about it."_

Looking at her brother, who was staring back at her anxiously, and picturing her aunt and grandmother's faces; it was time to come clean.

"Okay... Here is what's happening..."

**~000~000~000~**

Loki glared at Tony menacingly as Stark downed the whole glass.

Tony clicked his tongue and breathed out with satisfaction, "There's the good stuff. Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Loki approached him, raising the scepter at him.

"Oh! About what that girl says. Don't listen to her. She's crazy talk - they're all crazy!"

"I care not for rumors," Loki stated. The truth, he already knew about the paternity possibility. It disgusted him to think that the girl and the filthy drunk could be blood related. What was the mother thinking? Loki would never know. "I care to claim what's mine. I have an army."

"We have a Hulk," Tony retorted. "And a boy whose shoes smell like an elephant's booty."

Loki's contorted in disgust, recalling the foul scent in his mind.

"But there is a list. Let's do a headcount here. Your brother - a demigod."

Loki breathed out a curse word to himself, recalling his brother's resurrection. He was surprised that Thor didn't show up at his doorstep and attack him here and now.

"A Hulk with breathtaking anger management issues. A super soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend." Secretly, Tony put on metal bracelets around his wrists that were hidden on the counter. "A couple masters assassin, possessive relatives - and YOU!" Tony pointed at him, "Big fella, managed to piss off every single one of them.

Loki smirked, "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan," Tony moved around the counter, approaching the devil with a half-filled glass in his hand. "When they come, and they will... they will come after _you_."

"You forget I have an army."

"And we have a Hulk and a boy whose feet-"

"Enough!" Loki snapped. "I know what you had."

"Wait... Had?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Well, did the beast not wander off?"

"That's not the point!" Tony quickly said. The teasing was over. Now it was time to be serious. Tony attempted to bring reality back in the god's delusional mind. "There's no throne! There's no version of this, where you come out on top!"

Loki approached the man, no longer amused. Stark was going to learn one way or another.

"Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it." Tony finished the rest of his drink.

Loki and Stark were a few feet from each other, staring down, mentally preparing to attack.

"How will your friends have time for me?" Loki challenged him. "When they are so busy fighting _you_?!"

Next thing Tony knew, the tip of Loki's scepter was touching his chest, specifically his heart. Loki looked up to see his eyes to see the change, but nothing happened. Tony held back the smirk that threatened to appear. Little did Loki know that out of everyone in this realm, Tony possessed no heart. Loki tapped the scepter again, and nothing happened.

Loki furrowed his brows, questioning why the Tesseract did not have power over Tony. "This usually works."

Tony shrugged, "Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. Out of five-"

Loki grabbed Tony's throat; with his godly strength, he tossed Tony a few feet across the room.

"You will _all _fall before me!" Loki growled. He had enough of this man's petty talk. If he can't have control over Tony, then he might as well end his life once and for all.

**~000~000~000~**

"_Wendy was a SHIELD agent?!" _Jane asked in disbelief.

"Yep," AJ nodded. "And there is a chance that Kelsey is related to Iron Man..." AJ blinked, realizing what he just said. "I have a sister who might be related to Iron Man... That is so cool!"

"No!" Kelsey disagreed. "It's not! I am not related to that bastard! We don't even look alike!"

"Well, the nose, and skin tone, and the bone structure are not so-"

"Shut up, AJ!" Kelsey snapped.

Nana scoffed at the other line, "_This is ridiculous. There is no way my daughter was a spy! She isn't the type to risk her life and get herself killed!"_

"How would you know she isn't that type?" Kelsey challenged her. "You guys hardly talk or visit!"

_"Excuse me?" _Nana asked.

"_Okay, that's enough!" _Jane snapped, "_This isn't the time to argue about this! Right now, we are worried about your safety! Kelsey, what's the current situation? What's going on down there?"_

"I-I don't know-"

"JARVIS, can you pull up a security cam from the living room?" AJ asked.

The automated computer obliged to AJ's command, and a holographic video appeared before them. The kids watched the footage intently and nearly screamed in horror.

_"Kids?! What's happening?!" _Jane demanded.

_"_Loki just tossed Tony out of the window!" AJ cried, holding onto Kelsey, burying his face in her shoulder, refusing to look.

Kelsey's heart skipped a beat, but not because of Loki, for she wasn't surprised he would do that. But for Tony. No matter how much he annoyed her, there was a part of her that some cared for his life. Tony didn't deserve to die. He was Iron Man after all.

Suddenly, something red flashed through the cam, knocking off Loki from his feet.

"Wait. Wait. Wait..." Kelsey watched the video intently. AJ, out of curiosity, sneaked a peek at the footage.

Tears of joy leaked their eyes. Tony was flying in red and gold metal. Before Loki could shoot at Tony with his scepter, Tony beat him to it. He fired at Loki, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him a few feet across the room. Basically, Tony gave Loki a taste of his own medicine.

AJ's tears were wiped away, cheering for the good guys.

However, the victory was short lived. The second Tony blasted Loki, another explosion was heard above.

"What was that?" AJ asked.

"JARVIS?" Kelsey began nervously.

"_Right on it, Miss Roberts." _JARVIS changed camera settings to the rooftop. It revealed Erik standing there unaffected by the explosion. They were relieved that Erik was okay... almost okay.

_"Kids, what is happening?!" _Nana repeated Jane's question.

It turned out nothing exploded. The machine created a light ray up in the sky, opening a portal, allowing in creatures from a different world.

"What are those?!" AJ asked.

Kelsey jumped from the bed, and peered through the windows.

Weird, looking aliens were riding on hovercrafts. Iron Man's full attention was on them, blasting each one, but one became too many for him to handle. Outside of the windows, one of them noticed Kelsey looking at him. It turned to her, snarling at her, scaring her immediately.

The kids screamed in fright.

Loki's army was here, and they were ready for war.

**A/N: Up next is the battle! How will Kelsey and AJ survive the war? Will they be safe in Stark Tower? Or will be forced to fight the danger?**

**Thank you, everyone for taking the time read, favorite, and follow this story. Thank you: Jeditara and** **cheshirekadi for reviewing the last chapter. You guys Rock!**


	57. Chapter 17: There is Only the War

**Chapter 17: There's Only the War**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

**A/N: I created a prologue for Series 2. I recommend that you turn back to the beginning of Series II and read it before this chapter.**

Jane was demanding to know what was going on with worry. Her heart raced at the sound of broken glass and screams in the background.

_"_Kids?! KIDS?!"

"Janie, the TV."

Jane whirled around to see the television already on. Nana was slumped by the couch, clutching onto her pillow in agony. Jane sat beside her with the phone attached to her ear.

Seconds later, the news uploaded a footage of what was happening in New York.

HEADLINE: ATTACK IN MANHATTAN

Alien creatures were attacking the entire city: buildings, vehicles, people. Everything the aliens shoot, they destroyed. What's worse was that the kids were there.

"Kelsey, AJ, please talk to me! PLEASE!"

Tears leaked her eyes at the sound of an unnatural growl. The kids weren't alone. One of the creatures on TV got them.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey jumped over the bed, grabbing AJ with her. The glass window behind them spread into broken pieces. Ignoring AJ's cries, Kelsey reached her arm for the door knob, attempting to unlock it. A blast made a hole in the door, causing Kelsey to pull her arm back down. She turned her head, face to face with an ugly creature riding a hovercraft. Where the creature blasts its fire lit into orange, indicating that it was about to shoot again. The kids screamed, holding onto to each other.

"I love you, Kelsey!" AJ cried, burying his face into her chest.

"I love you, too!" Kelsey cried back. Although, she didn't notice the phone was nearby or Jane calling out to them. All she could think about the fact that she was going to die in battle.

A bang and a cry caused both kids to jump. Their eyes continued to close tightly, refusing to face their death.

"AJ! Kelsey!"

Their names being called for the kids to open their eyes, facing the man they never thought they would see again. Dressed in red and silver, standing tall and proud as ever. The hovercraft split the bed in half with the lifeless attacker limped against it. The blonde god killed the attacker with his hammer.

AJ's eyes lit up, jumping off of Kelsey and ran into Thor's arms, "Thor! You're ALIVE! I knew it!"

Thor returned the gesture briefly, trying not to waste any more time.

"Are you alright?" he asked them.

"No!" Kelsey snapped. "Aliens are invading our planet, a-and one of them almost KILLED US!"

At least she was honest.

"What can we do, Thor?" AJ asked.

Thor placed a gentle hand of her shoulder, his face contorted with seriousness. "You both must stay here, out of sight. Don't let any Chitauri monsters see you. Do you understand? Lock doors and close curtains if you have too. Don't leave this place."

Kelsey nodded in understanding. She was planning on doing that anyway. No way she can escape now. One: there was more danger out there than in this building. Two: Erik was on the rooftop. No way she can allow him to stay there alone. Three: she was no avenger. She wasn't Wendy. No way would she risk her life for heroism. What can she do? She's a mere mortal who only took self defense classes.

"Where is Loki? I must stop him."

"He's right here."

All three turned around, facing the trickster himself. The door with a hole was already opened. He was leaning against the doorway in a calm manner as if everything was normal, as if the action outside didn't effect him.

Thor immediately pulled the kids behind him in a protective manner, narrowing his eyes at Loki, mentally preparing to pounce.

Loki's eyes briefly met the dead alien on the running hovercraft, "I must thank you, brother for saving me the trouble of finding me a ride. A king must not stand around in his own kingdom and do nothing, you know. There is so much to do."

Not one speck of surprise was shown across his face and eyes. Loki knew Thor survived the falling cage. All he had to do was wait for his arrival. Although, Loki was impressed that Thor didn't find and attack him the second Thor escaped his prison. Perhaps, Loki's hostages were the reason.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract!" Thor barked, pointing his hammer at the ceiling, indicating the machine that was holding the cube captive on the rooftop. "Or I will destroy it!"

"You can't!" Loki aimed his own weapon at Thor, the amusement was wiped away from his face. "There is no stopping it... There is only... the war!"

Thor lowered the Mjolnir, "So be it." He shoved the children out from behind him as the light blue ray beamed at his chest, sending him out the window (same way Tony Stark left).

AJ screamed, attempted to jump after Thor, only to get pulled back by Kelsey. He kicked and hit, trying to get away from his sister's grip.

Her body was wrapped around AJ, but her eyes focused on her captor. He shoved the dead soldier off the hovercraft, taking its place as the driver. The vehicle's engine hummed, raising itself a few inches above the bed.

Loki's eyes met Kelsey's. The longer they stared, the harder it was for them to look away.

AJ paid no attention to their staring contest, screaming insults at Loki, saying that he won't get away with this, Thor will kick his butt, and one quote that hit Loki home - you're a monster..

No words were exchanged. Loki ignored the boy's useless words, hesitantly turning to face the war outside. He sped through the window, taking care of his number one problem - his brother.

"AJ, come on!" Kelsey dragged him out the room.

"But Thor needs our help!" AJ protested.

"Trust me! We are the ones who need help!" Kelsey retorted, taking AJ's phone from the ground.

**~000~000~000~**

Chaos took over each street. People were running and hiding from the flying monsters. Police cars couldn't do anything, except getting people to safety while their cars get destroyed.

Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye arrived shooting the creatures that Iron Man lured for them. They made a turn by Stark's building to not only see a portal created up in the sky, allowing the monsters to enter; but Thor on the roof, attempting to destroy the machine that was holding the cube inside.

_"What's with the halt?" _Stark asked through the ship's communications. He noticed the ship flying by his building, not doing anything.

"Thor is going to destroy the machine," Steve responded.

_"Tell him I wouldn't do that if I were hi-" _Stark stopped to see a light explosion on the roof. Its force field sent Thor and Dr. Selvig a few feet away from the machine. Eric collided against the wall, hitting his head and knocking him out. Thor planted his feet firmly on the ground, stopping him going back any further.

_"_It's defending itself," Black Widow spoke the obvious.

"_No kidding," _Stark retorted sarcastically.

"Any ideas on how to stop it?" Barton asked.

Their number one priority to close the portal became number two. Loki appeared behind Thor, but not looking at his brother but at the aircraft before him with a wicked grin. Black Widow started shooting at Loki, but he and Thor took no effect to it. Although, Thor didn't understand the ship shooting him, until he turned around. Thor raised his hammer to attack; but Loki blasted the ship with his scepter, crashing it down.

Thor let out a roar, throwing his hammer at Loki, knocking him out of his seat. Loki was falling few stories down to the balcony. Thor flew to where his brother's body was lying flat on his stomach and was struggling to remove the hammer off his back.

Thor raised his hand, summoning the Mjolnir back in his grip. Once the hammer was off Loki's back, he swiftly raised himself from the ground. His face wasn't amused. He was angry. He attempted to blast Thor again only to meet Thor's hammer. They were fighting physically - punching, kicking, grappling.

**~000~000~000~**

Meanwhile, Kelsey and AJ were watching brother fight in the living room. There were no curtains or a safe room to hide. If Tony Stark was going to build something, he should at least include a panic room or something.

AJ was encouraging Thor to kick Loki's butt, while Kelsey was talking to Jane on the phone, assuring her and Nana that they were okay... physically. Jane told the kids to stay where they were and do no leave the room. Kelsey had no problem with that, only worried about one person.

"Jane, Erik is up there! I don't know if he is hurt or killed-"

It was Nana's turn to speak,_ "I am sure Dr. Selvig would have common sense to be in the room with you two if-"_

"_That's the thing, Mom! He lost it! Loki put him under a spell! Remember?!"_

"I have got to get him in here," Kelsey stated.

_"No, Kelsey. It's dangerous!"_

"I know, but... I don't know what to do!"

_"Erik wouldn't want you to risk your life for anything. He would want you to stay safe."_

Kelsey nodded in agreement. That's something he would say. "I know... Can we talk about something else? Something happy..." Kelsey's breathing slowly rise into hyperventilation. Jane knew that pattern. Kelsey was going to have another anxiety attack.

Jane would've questioned if she was taking her medication, but thought better than to make an argument.

"_Okay," _Jane began with a pause, trying to think of something happy. _"Did you do anything interesting in college?"_

Kelsey furrowed her brows, wondering why she brought college up, but decided to play along, hoping it would take her mind off what's happening. "Um... We made a poster of buildings from magazines."

_"Really? I thought your class assignments might be harder than that."_

"Well, the professor don't believe in hardcore work. He encouraged us to make the profession a passion. Nobody knew that he was an elementary school art teacher too."

Jane giggled on the other line, "_What other stuff did you do?"_

"Um..."

"_Did you and Lauren attend any frat parties?"_

Kelsey snorted, "No... W-We usually do stuff that I used to do with Darcy, only Lauren plays Nancy Drew games too."

_"Lauren didn't think the games were scary."_

"No. Darcy would run out of a room screaming if one little thing jumps at you."

_"No kidding."_

Kelsey blinked in realization, "Wait... You are at England with Nana."

_"Mm-hm."_

"But SHIELD thought you were in Norway."

_"Yes, but they should know better than to think I would stay in that observatory for a minute longer, while my kids were in danger."_

"But they were saying they were going to send us to Norway - to you."

Jane paused, slowly realizing where Kelsey was going with this. If Darcy and Garrett were leaving the Hellcarrier safely, then that means they were going to that observatory where Jane was supposed to be at.

"_Oh... Well, Garrett and Darcy can always call or book a flight here."_

"Yeah, if they have AJ's credit card."

"_Speaking of which..."_

Kelsey's lips twitched.

"Why did I receive an email that says the card spent at least half on food? And most of them are sweets!"

"AJ," Kelsey called for him. "Jane wants to talk to you."

Silence.

"AJ, it won't help if you ignore Jane. You know that."

More silence.

"AJ?!" Kelsey raised her head from the couch to see AJ was no longer standing by the window. She looked outside to see Thor and Loki still fighting

**~000~000~000~**

Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye hurried out of the crashed aircraft, running back to the building.

"We have to get up there!" Captain America announced.

Unfortunate, a new situation has been discovered. A loud roar echoed in the sky, forcing the patrons to stop and stare.

A long, monstrous leviathan came out of the wormhole, flying around New York and bringing in new monsters to physically attack_ inside_ the buildings

"Stark, are you seeing this?!" Captain America cried.

"_Seeing. Working on believing. Where's Banner has he shown up yet?"_

Captain America furrowed his brows in confusion, "Banner?"

Iron Man sighed, "_Just keep me posted."_

**~000~000~000~**

"Look at this!" Thor forced Loki to really look at the sight before them. Chaos. That's all there was. No king should do this to his own kingdom, if he had a kingdom. "Look around you! You think this madness would end with your rule?!"

Loki did look. He saw the destruction his army has caused for this kingdom - his kingdom - _her_ kingdom.

_"If you fail, Asgardian, you shall not be the only one suffering the burning venom called pain."_

Loki grinded his teeth at the voice forced upon him.

Thor stared at him, watching the inner struggle. He could understand that his brother lost sense of control for himself. It confirmed his theory. It was the drug called power that was taking its toll, wiping away everything that Loki once believed in. Based on the struggle, Loki was beginning to see the light as well.

"It's too late..." Loki whispered. "There's no stopping it."

"No," Thor disagreed with an encouraging smile. "We can _together."_

Loki eventually looked at his brother. His smile was his last desperate plea for Loki to come home. Come home. A promise that everything will go back to the way it was before the storm happened. A promise to be brothers again, blood or not. Thor deeply cared for Loki. It was touching.

Loki returned the gesture, giving Thor small hope.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, only to let out a grunt in pain. A sharp sensation pierced his side. Thor dropped his hammer and collapsed on the ground, clutching the bloody wound. He looked up at Loki to see a dagger in his hand covered in blood - Thor's blood.

Tears leaked Thor's eyes to see the smile slowly transformed a smirk across Loki's lips. Although, the smirk was different this time. It wasn't mischievous. It was melancholy.

He slowly walked to the edge of the balcony looking at the building in deep though.

"Sentiment," Loki whispered.

Thor followed his eyes to see nothing or nobody in the distance. Or there was but Thor missed it. It didn't matter. Loki was still in deep. It would take more than talk to persuade Loki to come home. Thor had to stop this madness and bring his own brother in before the King of Asgard - their father... his father. Thor let out a growl about to pounce, but Loki quickly jumped off the balcony out of Thor's range. Thor hurried to the edge of the balcony to see Loki's fall, only Loki was flying away with another flying hovercraft, shoving the creature away that was using it.

He swung his hammer and took flight, chasing his brother.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey watched in horror as Loki stabbed his own brother. She let out a screech, earning more concern questions from Jane. Kelsey didn't reply as her captor walked to the edge of the building, but not before a pair of eyes caught hers in sight. Kelsey widened her eyes, quickly backing away from the windows. She looked around the room where AJ was nowhere to be seen.

"JARVIS, where's AJ?"

JARVIS revealed a holographic video of AJ on the rooftop, trying to shake unconscious Erik awake.

"SHIT!" Kelsey cursed.

_"Kelsey, where is your brother?"_

"He is up there with Erik, Jane," Kelsey blurted.

_"What?!" _Jane cried, earning questions from Nana. Kelsey could hear her aunt explaining the situation to Nana, then Jane shouting 'mom', forcing Kelsey to pull the phone from her ear.

"What happened?" Kelsey demanded.

"_Your nana fainted. I am surprised I wasn't the first, I'm feeling a bit lightheaded."_

"Jane, what about AJ? What do I do?"

_"Go get him! Drag him by the ear if you have to! I can't believe him! He is acting stupid!"_

Kelsey nodded, heading to the elevator, only to stop and hear a grunting roar around her. She furrowed her brows, not entirely sure where the sound was coming from. The sound grew louder and louder along with her heavy breathing.

She looked at the windows to see what was going on outside. The Asgardian brothers were gone. A few aliens were riding around, shooting things and people.

A loud crash forced Kelsey to jump back and scream. She whirled around to see the leviathan's wing hitting the entire corner of this floor, breaking every window and crashing Stark's furniture and piano off the building nearly killing patrons. Kelsey dropped the phone and forced her body flat before the wing could hit her. Kelsey could feel the broken glass grazing her back and arms.

**~000~000~000~**

AJ was on the roof, shaking Erik awake, but received no response.

"Erik, please! Don't die, please!" AJ pleaded.

Still no response. What he learned in that CPR class in school that if they don't respond your call, you give them two breaths. AJ pinched Erik's nose, tilted his chin up, then slowly lowered his face to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Before their mouths met, a man screamed, pushing the boy away. Much to AJ's relief, Erik sat upright, wide-eyed awake.

"I'm okay! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

AJ noticed the change in Erik's eyes. They weren't artificial blue anymore, they were dark blue. Normal blue. That could only mean one thing.

"Erik!" AJ jumped onto his lap, giving him a bear hug.

Erik blinked, caught off guard to what's happening, but hugged back nonetheless, "AJ? Is that you?" Erik pulled back to see the boy's happy grin. He couldn't help but smile, ignoring the throbbing sensation in his head and continuing to hug the child.

"You're back, Erik! You're okay again!"

"I'm okay," Erik assured him. He took the time analyzing his surroundings. Everything he heard, seen, and taste of blood in his mouth was chaos. The war had begun, and he created the machine that allowed the chaos in. He almost fainted at the sight of the leviathan entering their world. He swung the boy around, holding him protectively.

AJ caught a glimpse of the robotic monster in amazement and fear, "Woah!"

"AJ, you need to get inside now. It's too dangerous!"

"Not without you! I left Kelsey downstairs to come get you!"

Erik blinked, "Kelsey? Where is she?"

**~000~000~000~**

When she thought the coast was clear, Kelsey slowly sat up, hissing at the sharp sensation on her palms and knees from the glass. Her hair tumbled down to her shoulders, not bothering to fix it. She didn't pick up the phone to assure Jane that she was okay. She wasn't okay. She had no idea what happened. She didn't know what was the thing that broke the window. All she saw outside was a big sea-like robotic monster flying around. The thing didn't go pass her yet.

Kelsey picked herself up on her feet and started running around towards the elevator, but tripped on the stairs. The leviathan's tail grazed at the side of the building below her. The elevator was no longer an option of escape. Because there was nothing to hold the floor below her, it slowly crumbled off the building, forcing Kelsey to slid down with a terrifying scream. She tried to crawl away, grab something to keep herself in the building. Her eyes widened and screamed again as the couch was sliding towards her, pushing her off the building. Kelsey fell a few feet, landing on the S from the STARK Tower sign.

She screamed and cried for help, but no one came. Either her call was overpowered by the screaming civilians and destruction around her; or the heroes were too occupied by what they're doing they didn't notice her hanging on.

She was holding on top like a koala on a tree. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Her mouth was wide open, only thing escaping were heaving breaths. She couldn't believe this was happening. Was this really happening? Minutes ago, she was cradling her knees on the couch. Next she was hanging on for dear life on a sigh with an asshole's name on it. Where were the heroes? Why wasn't she dead yet? Can somebody put an end to her misery?

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know! Everybody hates cliffhangers! But that was the first part of this chapter. Part 2 of the war isn't till 2017 or before. 2017 isn't an eternity away, only about a week or so.**

**So any ideas or theories on who will save Kelsey from falling? Will anybody notice her in danger or will she die and nobody will notice?**

**Thank you readers for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and follow this story. You guys rock! Happy early Birthday, Jesus! And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


	58. Chapter 18: Pay with Thy Blood

**Chapter 18: Pay with Thou Blood**

**Disclaimer: read the prologue**

_"Sir, we may have a problem," _JARVIS spoke to Tony.

"Don't tell me..." Tony grumbled, "another giant robot _with _legs?"

"_Better," _JARVIS showed Tony a video through Stark Enterprises cams, catching a glimpse of what's going on at the building, specifically the S from the Stark Tower sign. A screaming girl was lying on her stomach, clinging onto the letter, screaming and praying. A typical damsel.

Tony let out a growl with frustration, "Ah, MOTHER-"

"_Let me stop you right there, and suggest that you fly back to Stark Tower."_

Tony was about to answer, only running into the giant robotic leviathan, "Oh shit!" He shot fire balls at the monster, earning a roar and a target on his metal back. "Okay... New plan." Tony turned around as the monster began to chase after him. "Captain!"

_"Stark, what's going on?!" _Steve spoke with heaving breaths, it sounded like Tony wasn't the only one occupied.

"Say Captain, how would you like to rescue a damsel in distress?"

_"I - Whoa! I wouldn't..."_ banging noises were heard in the background. "_I wouldn't call them... (BANG! BANG!) that, Tony."_

"Steve, Misty's kid. She is hanging on a line of thread, _barely_. Are you available?"

**~000~000~000~**

Captain America threw his shield at a few aliens, knocking them out. After he instructed the policemen to evacuate the buildings, he joined Barton and Natasha in a fighting match on ground level while rescuing civilians.

"Just how high is she hanging on?"

"_Stark Tower. It's big and bolded. You won't miss the name... except the K and R are missing. Those shooting bastards."_

Captain America picked up his shield from the ground, turning his attention to his comrades, "Guys, Kelsey is in trouble."

"What?!" Natasha was riding on a monster's back, trying to pull his head off.

"She is hanging on the edge of Stark Tower about to fall to her death."

"We need to get up there," Natasha managed to rip the alien's head off, while yanking his arms back, knocking down two of his friends.

"How?" Barton asked, shooting the two alien friends who were about get up and attack, exploding them into pieces. "We can't fly."

"No," Steve admitted, "But we know how can." He caught a glimpse of Thor flying across the sky, who was knocking down aliens while chasing after his evil brother.

"There is not enough time to make a campfire signal," Natasha spat. Gazing up the sky, she spotted an alien riding a hovercraft. "I got a ride." Steve followed her line of sight, and he, too, saw the alien. Natasha walked across the street, talking over her shoulder, "I could use a boost, though."

Steve quickly realized what she meant, and backed away, preparing for the leap, "You sure?"

"Yeah," she replied with unease. "It... It will be fun. It's high time we see a girl saving the day for once."

Barton looked over his shoulder, while shooting arrows at the monsters. He overheard her plan, and couldn't let her leave until he told her one thing. "Romanoff."

"Yeah?"

Barton took a deep breath and whispered, "Your ledger is wiped clean."

Natasha blinked. She would've believed that, but the ledger won't stop gushing red until she completes her next task. She made promises to Wendy and to herself. She may have not been there at the accident, but she will be there for Wendy's daughter who was currently in need.

Without saying a word, she ran towards Captain American, her body leaped into the air, holding onto the hovercraft and enjoying the ride.

"Captain?"

Captain America followed Barton's eyes to see what was going between Thor and his evil brother.

Only his evil brother wasn't what it seemed.

Thor flew _through _Loki, running into a Cover Girl billboard. Both men formed painful expressions on their faces.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Barton commented.

Thor fell back and landed ungracefully on the ground, joining the team. Steve and Barton rushed for Thor's aid, only it was declined as Thor pushed himself on his feet.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"I have been through worse," Thor growled, popping his neck.

"Worse than running into a Cover Girl billboard?" Barton snorted.

Thor didn't reply.

Steve looked up at the portal above Stark Tower where more monsters were making their appearance, "There must be a way to close that thing." He quickly gazed back at the God of Thunder, "Thor?"

"Captain of America?" Thor asked.

Steve pointed at Thor's hammer, "Is it possible that your hammer can bottleneck any-"

"Any upcoming visitors through a portal like that?" Thor finished, pointing at the portal before nodding his head in confirmation.

"Good. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up!"

Thor didn't need to hear him twice. Spinning the hammer in a circle, Thor skyrocketed in the air, flying to the Empire State Building, ready to create a major lightening storm.

Steve and Barton watched Thor leave, while spotting a few aliens on their hovercrafts.

"We can't take them down from below," Steve spoke the obvious. He pressed the button on his earpiece, communicating his other flying ally, "Stark, is the Big One following you?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, when you see us, do you think you can give one of us a lift up on one of the rooftops."

"Which one of us?"

"It's..." Steve stopped to see that the hovercraft crashed before his eyes. He turned to his friend, bow ready but no arrow. Looking at the creature that was riding the hovercraft, an arrow stuck in the monster's head and exploded. It's clear that Barton knew what's the game plan and didn't need assistance.

"Never mind," Steve hung up on Tony.

Barton shoved the monster out of the way, and hopped onto the vehicle, "You sure about this? What about you?"

"I think I can handle a few monsters. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Get on a roof. Keep your eyes on everything. Anything you see turn it to ash."

"Roger that," Barton nodded, starting the vehicle, leaving the captain behind to take down the monsters on ground level.

**~000~000~000~**

Loki watched his brother fall into his hallucination trap. He was amused that Thor's body slammed against a painted sign of a tall, flawless blonde holding a tube of lipstick. If this was target practice, Thor would've received ten points for aiming at the woman's sternum.

Loki smirked as Thor fell onto the ground... again.

However, the celebration was short lived when a sudden pain radiated through his head and neck. He grunted, whipping his head to one side, clenching his teeth.

"Your force lacks finesse," Loki growled.

_"Our warriors are 'fearless'. They welcome a glorious day," _The Other echoed in his head. "_Tell me, Asgardian. Is this not a glorious day for you?"_

_"_Witnessing Thor's fall. The same fall I encountered. What could be better than this?"

The Other cackled like an old hag, "_I have something that shall sway you, Trickster."_

Loki's eyes widened at the sudden girlish screech that only lasted for a moment. He blinked, not exactly sure what was going on or where the screech came from. "What was that?"

_"T__he piece of your glorious day," _the Other replied. "_In time, you will soon have no strings on you."_

Loki's hand clenched, hating the Other's confusing words, "_What _are you talking about?"

_"The only thing that let your heart drift is dying, and she will no longer be an existence."_

Her scream echoed in his head then escaped through his ears. He closed his eyes, tightening the hold of his scepter. The darkness slowly brightened into a vision. A vision that made his heart clenched. He saw _her _hanging on for dear life. Her eyes were puffy and bloody red, her tears stained her cheeks. Snot was running from her nostrils, not bothering to wipe them away. Her hair was a mess. Her jeans were ripped. Her hands were scratched up, but that didn't stop her from holding on.

It would've been a glorious sight... if he wasn't somewhat in control.

"What did you do?" he breathed out.

_"Forget about her, you ungrateful trickster!" _the Other snapped. "_Focus. Lead your army. Claim what is yours."_

Loki growled, whipping his head to the other side, feeling the pain radiating through his body. He could hear the whispers in his head. They were faint, but Loki knew the deep voice. His master planted memories of their lessons in his head. It all started back when Loki was sitting on his throne. His mind was commanding him to lead without worry... but his _heart _told him otherwise.

His thawed heart skipped a beat at the woman's scream that was calling for help. His shark tooth necklace glowed, the same as the gem from his scepter. It had an internal battle for control. Which one will win? Heart or mind?

_"HELP!" _She screeched. "_Oh God! PLEASE!"_

The cold air swept through him, even if the atmosphere was hot and stuffy. His appearance seemed to be cool and collected. He smirked and breathed out a chuckle. He couldn't see the Other's expression, but no doubt that he was smiling as well. Happy to know who was in control.

His ears perked at the sound of the leviathan's roar that was chasing Iron Man.

**~000~000~000~**

It didn't take long for AJ and Erik to notice the teenager's current state. They felt the shake from below and heard the woman's scream. Something bad happened to her.

AJ was right to leave the room when he did, but wrong to leave his sister behind. He cried into Erik's dirty plaid shirt, clutching onto his pockets, praying. Erik looked down at the building, trying to communicate Kelsey with a strong voice.

"Kelsey! Don't look down!" Erik advised her. "Look at me!"

Kelsey didn't look for she was too distracted by fear.

Erik hurried to the elevator while the boy held onto his shirt. He pressed the button to go down in a rapid motion. Every second wasted, Erik realized that the elevator wasn't an option. Not only Erik can't go down to save Kelsey, but he and AJ were stuck up here, out in the open where monsters could shoot and kill him.

"What are we going to do, Erik?!" AJ demanded in tears.

In honesty, Erik had no idea. All he could do was brace himself for his death while being AJ's shield. If they want to kill the boy, they would have to go through him first.

Erik kneeled to the boy's level, and pulled him into a heartwarming hug, "Just know how much I love you and your sister, okay?"

AJ blinked the tears away, and puffed up with pride, "We are not going to die, Uncle Erik."

Erik sighed, "AJ-"

"Thor will come! Captain American! The Hulk! They will come! We have to believe that!" AJ released Erik and ran to the edge of the building, ignoring Erik's call.

"Hold on, Kelsey! You will okay!" he cried. He really wished that Kelsey would stop screaming so he can talk to her.

They men took notice the clouds grew dark unexpectedly. The most dark clouds took place above the Empire State building. They know who was the cause of the storm, and the theory was confirmed when sparks of lightning struck through the sky and the upcoming leviathan that threatened to come outside.

Erik caught up to AJ and held him close, making sure that the boy won't get caught in the storm. As for Kelsey, he hoped that Thor knows her current situation and know better than let her get struck by lightning.

...

Kelsey was struggling. It wasn't about the physical aspect of the situation. Kelsey was on her stomach, resting her body on top. She was in a good place. However, it was the mental aspect that was killing her. She couldn't grasp the fact that she was going to die.

If there was one way she wanted to die, it was the way her grandmother died. She died in her sleep. It was peaceful, less chaotic.

But in her world, peace and less chaotic didn't exist. She was going to die by a long, painful fall. Nobody will be around to say goodbye and tell her that she was loved and vice versa.

Her train of thought and screams were interrupted at a sudden feeling inside. A weird feeling that she was being watched. She looked to find no Iron Man above her.

She looked at the tower behind her. The windows showed her horrid reflection, and it wasn't the thunder and lightning (that could hit her at any moment). She whirled around and screamed, not happy to see her new company.

**~000~000~000~**

"Messenger," Loki began.

_"What thy want, my liege?" _The Other asked.

"Nothing in particular, but a message to you and your master," Loki whispered.

"What shall the message be?"

His eyes opened that shined bright, but the light was different this time. The color wasn't light jello blue this time. It had the blue-green shade. Those orbs revealed the truth.

"You should never threat to provoke me."

Loki thrust his weapon forward with a grunt, zapping his power at the robotic creature. The monster let out a roar in agony. Its head erupted in fireworks. No doubt, this would receive questions from the Man of Iron. It crashed down to the streets until it became useless.

"_What is this, Asgardian?! _The Other screeched. "I command you-"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked in mockery. "_You _command _me? _Oh no, good sir. You have forgotten what I am."

_"You are the Help-"_

"_I_ am Loki of Asgard," Loki spat. "I am a king, a sorcerer, a god - not a puppet. Not yours or your master's."

"_You betrayed him!" _The Other cried. "_Betrayed Thanos - The Masterlord - The Mad Titan!"_

"We are done," Loki whispered, turning his ride around.

"You _will regret turning your back on him! You shall pay for this insolence, Trickster!"_

Loki tried to ignore his words, and focused on the matter at hand.

"_With her blood!"_

The choice of pronoun caught his attention.

His eyes flashed at a sudden vision. Stark Tower has been invaded by some of his army. They were taking their hovercrafts to the sign where _she _was holding on for dear life. They zapped the rides' power, forcing her to scream and brace herself. The force was enough to knock down a letter from Stark's fallen name - T. They were trying to knock S over, so that the girl will fall, covered in her own blood - the payment for Loki's debt.

Her screams made Loki's heart clenched, forcing him to speed past the buildings, heading straight to Stark Tower.

**~000~000~000~**

Meanwhile, Natasha was on her way to the same destination. She grasped onto the hovercraft and used her knife to stab the creature's leg. It wailed and turned to attack Romanoff, but she spun her leg, knocking its legs over and out the ride.

She climbed up to find another alien, driving the vehicle. She jumped and stabbed it on the back. Natasha used his muscles to control the vehicle.

"Okay, turn. Turn!"

The hovercraft leaned into the right, breaking a window and scratching the vehicle itself.

"Less! Less!"

Unfortunately, the ride wasn't as smooth as she hoped. Riding her tail in, Natasha got some company, but the comrades were far from pleasant.

Fortunately, somebody got her back and zapped the aliens away. Natasha looked up and nearly released her tight grip on the driver. Never in the million would she expect the God of Lies to have her back. Why?

They didn't exchange words for they were racing to Stark Tower.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey sobbed onto the letter S, refusing to look at the aliens. After they knocked over the letter T from Stark's name, all was left were the letters A and S (the letter she was holding on).

She couldn't hear her brother or Erik, nor pay attention to the action outside. All she wanted to do was pray to God. What was she asking for? Hoping He would either end the torture or send someone to save her. Since the heroes were oblivious to her current situation, a hero saving her wasn't an option.

"Dear Lord, please help me! D-D-Dear Lord, please help me!"

Her chest was heaving, her breaths became shallow. Her anxiety attack has reached its limits. Kelsey was coming close to passing out at any moment.

Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep now. Kelsey perked up as the letter S below her shook. She finally came in contact with one of aliens that showed off its bloody mouth. It made a wailing noise as it shoot the S again. The letter shook again, forcing her to scream and hold on.

A few more blasts later, the S finally came crashing, forcing Kelsey to join the ride.

The cold air breezed through Kelsey's body, cooling her heated and sweaty body. Her body spun sideways, backwards, forwards - she was moving in a scary, uncontrollable fast pace. Her dark hair was covering her face, keeping her from looking around at her dizzy surroundings. Her hearing grew faint as her brother and Erik screamed for her, or the roaring engine from the hovercrafts, or wailing of aliens that were zapped out of the way.

Kelsey's conscience and screams grew faint. Her body was thirty feet closer to her ultimate death. If she was going to die, she wanted to be peaceful as she could make it. All she could do was cry and let her body go. She welcomed death with open arms, trying to ignore the fear that churned in her stomach.

Her head yanked back then forward, creating a whiplash effect in her neck. Kelsey gasped at the sudden pain down her arms and neck. Her hair flew out from her face, revealing her surroundings.

Her eyes widened to see that her back didn't hit the concrete but a hand. God did send somebody to save her. She let out a horrified scream to see who was her knight and shining armor, before he pulled her up on his left shoulder.

Kelsey couldn't help but see green, lots of green. She continued to scream and writhe against the man's grip, but that didn't overpower the monstrous roar that shook her body systems to the core.

**~000~000~000~**

Natasha and Loki raced and fought all the way to Stark Tower, trying to rescue Kelsey from the fall. AJ and Erik were throwing objects, they could find on the roof, at the aliens but missed. The aliens were to fast skilled for their liking. Erik and AJ were forced to watch the girl falling.

"Kelsey!" they all said in unison.

Black Widow and Loki swooped down to catch her, but much to their silent dismay, somebody already beat them to it.

Dr. Banner has finally joined the party. Late but angry and green.

The Hulk leaped high up to the building catching Kelsey with one hand.

Instead of getting a thank you, the girl screamed at his ugly appearance. He rolled his eyes and huffed, throwing the girl over his shoulder and climbing up the building towards the roof where Erik and AJ stood. They two were amazed by Dr. Banner's change of appearance, but to see that he was Kelsey's hero for the day.

"The Hulk is here!" AJ cheered. "I told ya, he would come! I told ya!"

Erik rolled his eyes, but smiled and patted the boys head.

The aliens flew down to The Hulk and Kelsey, only to meet their demise. Either the aliens were smashed by the Hulk, or blasted into specs of dust by Loki's scepter, or knocked off their hovercraft by Natasha.

Hulk managed to make it up to the roof, gently setting Kelsey down before backing away and giving her room to breathe. AJ and Erik hurried to Kelsey's body, hugging and asking if she was alright.

Unfortunately, Kelsey didn't respond or move.

"Kelsey?" Erik tapped her cheek and shook her arms, trying to wake her up.

"U-Uncle E-E-Erik?" AJ stuttered, "I-Is she..." He trailed off, refusing to say the word.

Natasha jumped off the hovercraft and tumbled rolled on the roof, taking in the sight before her. Kelsey was in Erik's arms, unconscious or dead. Surely, she wasn't dead for her body didn't make it to the ground.

Erik placed two fingers on the radial side of Kelsey's wrist and his ear over her mouth and chest, feeling for either a pulse or breath of air. He closed his eyes, setting Kelsey down gently.

Everyone perked at the last person to join the party. They immediately covered Kelsey protectively, keeping the God of Lies from coming closer.

"Is she alright?" Loki asked.

Nobody uttered a word. Their eyes narrowed and arms crossed over their chests.

"I asked you all a question!" Loki demanded. "Is Kelsey Roberts dead or not?!"

The Hulk growled at the trickster. He and the others refused to let their guard down. No way will they let Loki, the cause of the chaos, touch her.

Loki stepped forward to raise his scepter at them, "Let me pass."

"No!" AJ shouted definitely. "You are not going to hurt Kelsey or anybody here!"

Loki's face contorted into anger. He took another step forward, aiming his blade at the heroes, "I am not going to ask again. Stand back, you mewling quims!"

"Or what?" Natasha asked.

"Or what?!" Loki said in mockery. "Don't you see?! You all are beneath me!"

"And yet, you want to come near a girl who is beneath you," Erik spat.

Loki blinked at that impressive comeback.

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" AJ cried.

Loki's white lips pressed together, "You have no right to speak to me like that! I am a god, you foul creatures! And I will not be bullied by-" He yelped, feeling something yanked his legs from under him. Multiple times, his body was slammed side to side by the Hulk's strength, cracking the roof beneath them till it corrected a large hole.

Everyone stared in awe as Loki finally got a taste of his just desserts. Erik covered AJ's eyes, but the boy shoved them away, refusing to miss the action.

"Bruce!" Natasha called.

The Hulk's smashing came to a halt, gazing up at the red head.

"That's enough," she nodded.

"Are you serious?!" AJ asked. "You girls always try to ruin the fun!"

"She's right, AJ," Erik scolded him. "As much as I want to see him suffer, there is more important matters at hand.

The Hulk gazed down at Loki's tattered form. His superior outfit was ripped and covered in dust. The helmet was removed from his head, probably flew off the building, his face was covered in scratches. From one look, Hulk could tell that Loki was shaken up and about to faint. Making his decision, the Hulk slammed Loki's body down one more time, before throwing a single punched that didn't knock Loki out entirely but enough to make feel light headed.

The Hulk huffed in satisfaction and mumbled two words that made AJ smiled, "Puny god."

"In your face, puny god!" AJ spat, only to get pulled back by Erik. Everyone's attention was on the girl lying still with her eyes closed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Natasha asked.

"It's okay," Erik sighed. "She only fainted. It seems her body couldn't take anymore of this traumatic event. I'm about to take a nap with her myself."

Natasha finally breathed, thanking the heavens above that Kelsey was going to live. However, she was going to need to take lots of medication and sign up for more therapy sessions to get over what's happened. Either way, her debt was paid. As what Barton said before: her_ ledger has been wiped clean._

AJ gazed up at the sky to see more monsters coming out from the other side, "How many more monsters does Loki have in his pocket?"

Erik turned to the computer, but jumped back by the jolt of electricity from the Tesseract's force. Its cube grew stronger, overpowering the computer system.

"Dr. Selvig," Natasha stood by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What can we do?"

Erik shook his head, lowering it in shame, "The scepter... the energy... the Tesseract..." he smacked Natasha's hand off his shoulder like a fly. "It can't fight, but you can't protect yourselves!"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing."

Erik stared at her with a look of remorse, "Actually... I think I did."

AJ blinked in disbelief, couldn't believe what Erik said, "You... You mean that you worked for Loki-"

"No. No!" Erik disagreed. "What I mean is... I know what I was doing... but that didn't mean I worked for Loki willingly. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

Natasha's eyes cast down to the glowing stick that was resting close to the edge of the building, "Loki's scepter."

"It may able to close the portal..." He looked up at the sky and spotted two more leviathan monsters coming in, and the lightning storm wasn't around to push them back. Thor ceased the storm, and more monsters were near. "And we better close it fast."

_"Romanoff, do you copy?" _Steve's voice echoed in Natasha's earpiece.

Natasha turned away, responding to Captain America's call, "This is Agent Romanoff, I copy. What is going on down there?"

"_What is going on up there?" _Steve replied with a question.

"We're all okay. Banner finally made it and he is angry than ever."

_"Tony, did you hear-"_

_"I heard," T_ony joined the chat. "_Tell the Big Guy to get ready to boogie. Because two more parties are itching for a dance_."

_"_Got it," Natasha confirmed, approaching the Hulk, "We have Loki's scepter. It might be able to close the portal."

_"It 'might'?" _Steve asked.

"_Be positive, Captain," _Tony commanded him. "_Go for it, girl! And don't let it electrocute ya... Although, it would be funny to see your hair sticking out."_

Natasha rolled eyes, "Thanks a lot." She hung up on the boys, giving her command to the Hulk, "Well, Big Guy, guess what? I just had a chat with the boys, and they want me to give you a message?"

Hulk tilted his head questionably. What was the message?

Natasha smirked, "Smash."

That five-lettered word brought a mischievous smile on his face. He immediately hopped off the roof, pounding away every specimen that was a threat to the city, especially the two leviathan monsters that were clearly no match for him.

Natasha approached the scepter, and turned to see that Loki was still in the state of shock or knocked out. Either way, he wasn't going anyway in the next hour. She picked up the scepter and approached the machine that held the cube captive.

"I think it's time to come to a close."

**~000~000~000~**

Tony Stark was chased by another leviathan. He was confused as to how the first one got knocked out, but it didn't mean that he was in the clear, yet. He flew around a building, analyzing the monster's mechanisms. He spotted a sweet spot that was the monster's weakest point.

"JARVIS, have you heard the tale of Jonah?"

_"I wouldn't consider him to be a role model," _JARVIS replied.

Tony turned around, heading straight into the leviathan's mouth, blasting its insides till he reached its other end. He tumbled onto the ground, crashing into a taxi car with a thump. He could hear the explosions and wails of frustration from the aliens. One monster down, one to go. Hopefully, Banner can take care of it.

"_Stark!" _a voice from Director Fury called him. "_Stark, can you hear me?!"_

Tony suppressed a curse word, whenever Fury calls it can never be good.

_"You have a missile heading straight for the city!"_

Tony was blasted back against an Aeropostle shop by aliens with loaded guns.

"How long?" he asked, shooting one alien, while receiving a hard blow by another.

"_Three minutes max. The payload will wipe out midtown."_

Tony's cool collected behavior made a 180 turn instantly. No way he was going to die. No way he was going to let a missile crash him, his work, the people, and his possible daugh... (he refused to go there) out.

"JARVIS, put everything we got into the thrusters!"

"_I just did," _JARVIS replied.

Tony flew in the air and kicked the alien that was holding his armor leg.

_"Guys... I can close it... I can close the portal!" _Natasha spoke with heaving breaths, "_Can... Can anybody copy?!"_

_"Do it!" _Steve commanded.

"No, wait!" Tony interjected. Now his friends were going to think he's crazy.

_"Stark, there's more coming in!"_

_"_We got a nuke coming. In less than a minute, we will be extinct!" He flew around the bridge, locating the missile, "And I know just where to put it."

**~000~000~000~**

AJ watched the action unfold before his eyes, while caressing his sister's hair. He had mixed feelings about the situation. He was happy to know what he was going to tell his peers when he comes back to school... _I__f_ he comes back. The thought shook him to the core.

His exhilarations was interrupted by movement under his hand.

One good thing about this situation was that Kelsey survived the fall, and she was waking up. If they weren't going to make it, Kelsey should've stayed asleep. No matter at least they have time to give hugs and kisses (AJ was willing to bend that rule, because he was never going to kiss anyone again if he was going to die).

"Kelsey, you're awake!" AJ exclaimed happily.

Kelsey opened her eyes, stretching her arms, but quickly winced at sharp tingling sensation down her neck and shoulders. She could lift her arms or move her neck. Either she's suffering a pinch nerve or broke her neck. The pain wasn't bad, so she's guessing the first option. Her memories became hazy, what happened before she passed out.

From the stinging sensation in her hands, she remembered laying on broke glass... then the giant robotic snake... then the aliens that were shooting her.

Her eyes widened and gasped for breaths. Her heart began to race, having a hard time breathing. No doubt that she was going to pass out again.

"Kelsey! Kelsey!" AJ pushed her head down, keeping her from sitting up. "It's okay!"

"AJ?! Are we dead?! Holy shit! Are we dead?!"

"Kelsey, shh! Shh!" AJ rubbed her head, but that didn't ease Kelsey's anxiety. "We're not dead (yet). We're fine (not really). We are in one piece (for now)."

"I'm not dead?" she gasped.

AJ shook his head.

Kelsey breathed out. Relief washed over her body.

"But I was falling-"

"The Hulk saved ya!"

"The Hulk?" The face of her beastly hero didn't erase from her mind. She remembered the large, green, shirtless, muscular body that was holding her with a single hand, baring his sharp teeth and foul breath.

"Yeah, he saved you!"

"He... He saved me?" Now Kelsey felt bad about how she treated him. He saved her life and treated her broken nose, and all she did was scream at his face in return. She never thought of herself to never judge a book by its cover... until now.

Although, she debated once she turned her head to the side to see Loki lying flat nearby. He wasn't moving or talking. Was he dead?

"AJ... I-Is he-"

"He's okay... well, okay wouldn't be a better word for it, since he got his ass kicked by Hulk!"

"AJ!" Erik scolded him.

"Well, he did!" AJ said, raising his hands up defensively.

Kelsey ignored the two and stayed in contact with Loki. She was tempted to go over there to check his pulse, but thought better of it. The last time she touched him, it ended badly. Also, her body wasn't doing well. Her injuries sent her a message through her nervous system, telling her to stay put. So she did, but didn't take her eyes off him. She didn't want to be surprised attack or turn around so he can perform a magic trick. If he moves, talks, or disappears; she will be there to see it.

Meanwhile, everyone caught a glimpse of Iron Man carrying the missile and entering the portal into space.

"Holy cow!" AJ cried in amazement, coughed at a gush of wind against his face.

Natasha quickly pulled the scepter in, closing the portal.

AJ gazed at her in disbelief, attempting to pull the scepter back, but was grabbed by Erik, "What are you doing?! He is still in there!"

Natasha didn't respond, only stared at the sky, hoping and praying that he will return.

An explosion echoed inside as the hole to the portal began to shrink. Instantly, all the aliens, hovercrafts, weapons, and giant leviathans shut down. They were no longer a threat. The missile that was about to blow and perish the entire city was no longer a threat. The only thing to worry about was Iron Man. Was he going to make it out alive?

Just as the small hole of the portal disappeared, a body fell from the sky. It was Iron Man, only he was falling and not flying.

"Tony!" AJ cried.

**~000~000~000~**

"He's not slowing down!" Thor said, waving his hammer, taking flight and catching Tony before he could hit the ground. He set the man down gently, just in time for the Hulk to arrive at the scene.

They waited for Iron Man to make any sign of life, but nothing happened. Even his heart wasn't glowing.

Steve ripped off the mask, revealing Tony's face. It wasn't the face of a genius, billionaire playboy. No. This was the face of a hero, and now he was dead. The men lowered heads for a moment of silence.

A moment of silence.

The Hulk let out a monstrous roar, terrifying not only Thor and Steve, but the lifeless man before.

Tony gasped for breath, wide awake, "What the hell?!" He looked around, taking the scene before him. "What just happened?! Please tell me that nobody kissed me!"

The men chuckled and the Hulk was baring his white teeth. Was the monster trying to smile? It didn't matter. What mattered was that the battle was over.

"We won," Steve whispered.

Tony laid his head back, finally able to relax, "Alright. Yay! Alright, good job, guys. Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's..." He grunted in pain, trying not to move. "...call it a day. Hey, have you guys ever tried Shawarma?"

The men grinned.

"It's a burger joint about a few blocks from here. Don't know what it is, but I'm game to try it."

"As tasty as it sounds..." Thor tried not to be the party pooper, but a thought crossed his mind. They almost forgotten one thing. "We have unfinished business to settle."

Tony groaned, hoping that they could call it a day.

**~000~000~000~**

Loki finally came to, gripping on the ground, trying to push himself up on his feet, but stumbled back down. He groaned from the soreness of his muscles, could hardly move. He was surprised that he could move his neck.

He flexed his upper traps to find a shadow in front of him. The sun has set, but the sun showed that the shadow was big enough for more than five people. What made him think that there's people behind him? He could tell by the heads sticking out.

Puffing up with pride and with all his might, he turned his body on his back, coming face to face with the Avengers, pointing their weapons straight at him. Six against one. What a challenge.

Loki turned his head to his right the second he heard voices. He spotted Dr. Selvig, the annoying boy, and her giving each other one big group hug. They were all kneeled together with smiles and laughter. What a lovely sentiment, he was able to witness.

Looking at the girl, he was thankful to see that she was alive. Even though, she was all beaten and bloody, the smile made it all the difference in the world. Eventually, they saw eye to eye. Brown meeting Blue-green. Snake fang facing shark tooth.

Kelsey's smile fell, parting her lips slightly. It was hard to tell whether she was afraid, angry, or showing pity at Loki. Which was a surprise. Normally, he would be able to read her emotions. However, he wasn't himself at all. After getting beaten by the Hulk and stuck playing mind games, who wouldn't act normal?

Their staring contest came to a halt, when somebody cleared his throat for Loki's attention. Loki was willing to bet it was Iron Man.

He faced the heroes again, attempting to dazzle them with his award winning grin.

"If it's all the same to you..." he chuckled sheepishly, "I'll have that drink now."

**A/N: Well, that concludes the war and the Avengers. However, as Thor said before, there is some unfinished business to deal with before ending Series II, and it's not just about Loki.**

**Could Tony be the father of Wendy's eldest daughter? Who was the mysterious caller that threatened Kelsey? Can Kelsey and Loki finally patch up their relationship? There is more to come soon in the next chapter or two.**

**Now I know that most of you are disappointed that Loki didn't save Kelsey. But I am the type who don't want to write the expectant, plus I want the Hulk to make a great entrance and meet the OCs face to face.**

**Getting off subject, for those who are a fan of my popular fanfic series: Hercules and the Modern Girl, I created a Natcules (Hercules and Nattie) video. That's right. Not a Hattie (Hades and Nattie). Natcules! And it includes OUAT crossover. Check it out now in my Youtube channel.**

**Now getting back on subject...**

**Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, or follow this story! You guys ROCK!**


	59. Chapter 19: Painful Memories

**Chapter 19: Painful Memories**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

The news spread nationwide about the Battle of New York, and already the citizens were showing their support for the new hero team. People were wearing Captain America sweatshirts, tattoos of Thor's hammer, wearing Hulk gloves and masks, and men were trimming their beards to look like Tony Stark. Everyone was either thanking or dissing the heroes. Some, mostly the World Security Council, questioned if they should be roaming on the streets, knowing the consequences of their actions.

Because of the damages on Stark Tower, the team had no choice but to go back to the Hellcarrier. The minute they stepped inside, everyone was receiving medical treatment except for Thor and Loki (because they were gods).

"Just one more wound, Miss Kelsey, and you will be walking out of here with that candy cane I promised," the nurse told her sweetly.

"Yipee," Kelsey grumbled, then hissed at the stinging sensation on her right kneecap. She clutched the table tightly, looking down at her ripped, bloody stained jeans. The wound was fizzing red to bubbly white from the hydrogen peroxide. For the past hour she was receiving stitches, ice packs on her neck, and pain relieving medications. The numbing sensation down her arms, the stiffness and pain on her neck indicated that she has a whiplash. Her left arm cuddled in a sling, broken from the rough landing on the Stark Tower's sign. Clearly, she wasn't going to be walking normal for a while, physically or emotionally. She had to look behind to make sure no monster robots was coming to strike.

"Kelsey?"

She gasped, turned back to face Fury, giving her the stern eye that sent chills down her spine. He approached her with hands in his pocket, not saying a word.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Instead of replying, he looked down at the nurse, watching her patch up Kelsey's knee.

"Here you are, Miss Kelsey," The nurse smiled, removing her gloves, while throwing the pair and the band aid plastic wrap in the trash can. "You will be good as new in no time. And just as I promised..." She picked up a small candy cane from her handbag, handing it to Kelsey.

"Thanks," Kelsey said with a small smile, before the nurse departed. She turned her attention back to Fury, silently asking what he wanted.

"How are you holding up?"

Kelsey sighed, "Not good. Thank you. Now where's my brother and Erik?"

"They're fine," Fury replied. "Well, your brother is, but we aren't so sure about Dr. Selvig. He is still recovering from shock and recent escape from the Tesseract."

Kelsey was surprised that her brother was okay, after all that's happened. Why wasn't he scared like her? Why didn't he flinch when the monsters came? Was there something wrong with his brain? She had no idea.

"Phil?"

"He's stable."

Kelsey breathed out with relief. Part of the weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She was finally at ease that Phil was going to live and fight another day.

"He has been asking about you, you know? Maybe you should stop by before he croaks."

Kelsey nodded, "I will." Then, Kelsey tensed at the thought of another man in mind. Not exactly a man, but a demi-god.

"What about Loki? Is he-"

"He is locked up tight, cuffed like an elephant. He's not going anywhere."

Kelsey shook her head, "I don't believe that."

"Oh?" Fury raised a brow, questionably, "What makes you say he can escape?"

"I know him... at least I think I do." Kelsey sniffed her nose, cleaning the snot from her tank top, "Now I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore."

Fury huffed, taking a seat next to her at the hospital table, "It would seem everybody has that same feeling. You would always question yourself, will it get ever better."

"Will it?" she asked.

Fury turned to her and said, "Why don't you ask your brother? He has a lot more faith in this world than we do."

"I wish I have his positive spirits."

"I wonder where he gets that from."

Kelsey turned to him in confusion, watching him stand from the table to look at the window.

"Your mother used to believe in something good, too," Fury explained without looking at her.

"Then you shut her out," she hissed.

Fury narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Don't think I don't know what went on between you two. Before she died, you two departed on bad terms."

He shook his head, denying the accusation, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not a kid, Fury!" Kelsey snapped. "You suspended her, because her heart was too strong to handle. She let the Hulk escape, and it pissed you off. He was going to be the key to your Phase 2 plan, wasn't he?"

"What exactly are you trying to say, Miss Roberts?" Fury asked the obvious, folding his arms, keeping his face neutral.

Kelsey closed her mouth, knowing better than to accuse someone with a broken arm. But he knew what she was trying to say, just waiting for her to say it. Finally, she found the words and expressed them in a shaky whisper, "She foiled your plan, and you are mad about it."

"Miss Roberts," Fury approached her, "I admire your fire, but just like I told Wendy, fire spreads till it can't be controlled. Your mother burned without a chance to fight her way out." He towered over her, forcing her to lean back slightly in submission. "And if I were you... I would be very, very careful of what say, not only to me, but to anyone who has ears."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she whispered

Fury sighed, "We shall see about the outcome. Right now, we are changing the subject."

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

He pulled out a large plastic bag from his pocket that contained smaller bags with each item inside: an empty vial, a clean cotton swab, and a small circular jar.

"What is that?" she asked nervously, now wishing that she closed her big mouth. Much to her relief and fear, there was a label on the bag that explained the situation. Why he was really here.

Paternity Test Kit.

"I think it's time to clear the rumors. Don't you think, Miss Roberts?" Fury asked rhetorically, opening the bag, and picking the bags out one by one.

"Is Tony taking the test, too?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He will have his turn."

Her eyes widened at the sight of a needle, and Fury noticed the fear.

"Why so worried?" he asked. "Scared of needles?"

"No," Kelsey denied.

"Oh, I know. You are afraid that there is a small possibility that Tony could be the father."

"No!" Kelsey snapped. "I know he is not the father."

"Then why so tense?" Fury challenged her. "If you are so positive that he is not the father, then you have no problem sacrificing some blood and spit.

She huffed, holding out her arm, "Fine! Let's get this over with."

Although, she couldn't help but worry two things. One: the idea of having a needle stick in your body by a man who was a suspect of her mother's mysterious foe. Two: maybe that douchebag hero turned out be her father after all. She prayed that both her worries will be inaccurate.

**~000~000~000~**

In the break room, AJ was on the phone with Jane, assuring her that everything was okay. The heroes nabbed the bad guy, just as he predicted. Although, that didn't seem to ease Jane's worry for Kelsey was suffering a broken arm and a whiplash, and not to mention Erik with his current mentality.

"So how is Nana?" AJ asked.

Jane sighed on the other line, "_Still sleeping. Hoping that all of this was only a dream, and nothing more... I really wish that you and Kelsey are with Garrett and Darcy, right now. Norway is a lot safer than where you are."_

"Thor and the heroes will protect us."

"_That's what we thought the first time, and guess what happened?!"_ Jane stopped herself and sighed, "_I'm sorry, AJ. I... I know the war is over, but I just can't help but wonder..."_

"I know... Does this mean I'm not grounded?" AJ asked hopefully.

Jane let a laugh, "_You are a lousy sneaker!"_

AJ giggled, "So?"

Jane huffed,_ "After what happened, I think what you and your sister have been punished enough."_

AJ silently cheered, praising the Good Lord, "Yes! Awesome!"

"_Not so fast_," Jane interrupted, pausing AJ's mid-cheer. "_There's still the issue with the credit card bill. I suppose I can't trust you with money either. I think from now on, you're stuck with the lunch bag."_

AJ groaned, "But Jane, that's for dweebs! Nobody takes a lunch box anymore!"

"_Oh, really? News flash: no kid gets to be held hostage and be in the middle of a war either!"_

"I had a good view. I didn't get hurt..." AJ smiled, "Hey, I got to be a part of the war! Wait till the kids at school hear about this! I will be popular!"

"_Well, consider yourself lucky. Either way, you are going to school with a lunch box_."

AJ groaned as they said 'I love you' to one another before they hang up the phone. He started reading one of the magazines, till he grew bored. Pieces of Stark Tower fell to pieces, dragging his backpack with it. He lost his coloring book, his action figures, his Nintendo game boy, and some of the comics he thought about selling online. There was nothing to do in the ship, except eat snacks from the vending machine and watch TV. He could do either.

The idea came to a halt when his eyes spotted the piano nearby. He was upset that he didn't get to figure her mother's wedding song and play it on JARVIS's piano. Now he would never figure out Mom's secret. He supposed that secrets were best remain hidden.

He approached the piano, lightly tracing the wood that covered the keys. There was a faded engraving written on top.

_Property of Wendy Foster_

AJ gasped, realizing that he was touching his mom's piano. His mom. The one reason why he took piano lessons in the first place. He hoped to honor her memory by playing the music that she loved so much. Now he had the golden opportunity to do that with his mother's piano.

Lifting the cover, he noticed the dust on top of the keys, same with the bench. There was no way his mother's piano could be played with dust everywhere. He hurried to the kitchen sink and wet a few paper towels. He made it back to the piano and wiped off the dust from the keys then turned his attention to the bench. He tried to lift up the bench to clean the legs but it tipped over with a loud bang. He stared at the bench, widening his eyes in horror. What has he done?

"What you doing, AJ?"

AJ gasped, realizing that he wasn't alone. One of the heroes emerged inside the break room, revealing herself. Agent Romanoff was watching the boy with folded arms and raised brow. AJ stood there, not exactly sure what to say or do.

"Heard a loud bang in the hall, worried that you might be held at gunpoint."

AJ lowered his gaze to see Natasha's guns kept inside her holster. His breath hitched at every Natasha took towards him. She saw the bench, and knew what he had done.

"Again, what are you doing?"

"A-Agent Romanoff. I-I'm sorry. I was - I was just cleaning, and it fell. I'm sorry!"

"Hey. Hey. Hey," Natasha raised her hand up, silencing the ten-year-old. "Easy, kid. I know it was an accident." She kneeled by the tipped bench, lifting it back in its place, examining any signs of a scratch or dent, "See? No harm..." She narrowed her eyes to see something sticking out from the wooden seat.

AJ's fear rose, when Natasha didn't finish her sentence, "What? Whatever it is, I'll pay for it! Jane may have cancelled my credit card, but I have comic books I can..." He trialed off as Natasha lifted up the seat of the bench, realizing that bench had an open compartment that was yet to be discovered.

"Whoa," he whispered.

"Whoa is right, kid," Natasha agreed. Inside the compartment were pages of musical notes. Picking up some of the songs, Natasha read the titles on top, "You Are My Sunshine. Jingle Bells." The last page made Natasha's forehead wrinkle to her smooth ivory skin, "Lacrymosa? Huh. Didn't know your Mom was into Mozart. She was normally a fan of Guns and Roses." She shrugged, tossing the papers aside and looked at the rest of the pages and song books.

AJ did the same, reading the titles out loud, "Down at the Station. You'll Be in My Heart." Two more pages in his possession, AJ noticed one page that stood out from the others. It had a drawing of two stars on each corner with a title with hearts on either side. "Lost Boy." He showed the page to Natasha, and she, too, noticed the difference from the others.

"Hm. I guess your mom liked this song best... and I never heard of it."

"I want to play it," AJ stated. Slamming the compartment shut, nearly smashing his fingers, he sat on the bench, ready to play the song.

"Whoa, not so fast, kid," Natasha placed both hands on his shoulders, "Do you know how to play?"

"Sure, I do. I have taken music class. Watch." Setting the page in front of him, he placed his hands on the keys. He began to play slowly, it sounded beautifully till he hit a wrong note. Dismissing the embarrassment he said, "I'm just warming up! Hold on!" He tried again, but as before, he struggled in the beginning of the verse.

Natasha suppressed a laugh, inviting herself next to him, "Here. Let me help."

"What? You are girl!"

"So?" Natasha asked.

"So boys don't need help from girls!"

Natasha couldn't hold back the laugh, "Well, ask the boys outside for they think a little different. Besides, I have taken piano before."

"You have taken classes?"

Natasha couldn't help but flashback the days when she was training as an assassin. She had strict teachers who believed that imperfection was unacceptable. One slip would lead to brutal punishment. That's how the bleeding ledger started.

She shook her head, forcing the painful memories back from her mind, focusing on the task before her, "I practiced. First of all, you are playing the wrong method of playing. The song starts at the heart of the piano. Middle C." She stroke her fingers on the keys playing each one down the line. "D-E-F-G-A-B-C."

"I got that down already-"

"Do you want to play your mom's song right?"

AJ widened his eyes at the change of Natasha's tone, it was the same scolding tone that Jane used to give him, "Y-Yes."

"Then shut up and listen. If you shut up and listen, then you might learn your mistakes. Understand?"

AJ nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am," Natasha added. "Now on with the lesson..."

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey entered the hospital wing that held Phil captive. He was sound asleep. His snoring and the heart monitor were the only sounds she could hear. She lifted her good hand with struggle, because she could hardly feel her arms from the whiplash. She wanted to hold his hand, reassuring herself that there was a pulse, fast and strong.

"How is he?"

Kelsey whirled around and screamed, thinking she saw anything from her nightmares standing by the door. She quickly covered her mouth, trying not to alarm anyone outside and inside the room, specifically Phil. Much to her relief and fear, it was only Bruce in his normal human state. His face scowled with deep concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She placed a hand over her chest, trying to control the panic attack. However, her heart rate and breathing said different. Bruce hurried by her side, guiding her to a nearby chair.

"Kelsey, it's alright. Deep breaths. Deep breaths."

Kelsey sucked a mouthful of air into her lungs, before she released shakily. The rhythm of her breathing was frantic. Her eyes watered, burning a cut on the lateral side of her chin. She was still shaken up from the traumatic event, not that Bruce could blame her. Although, the last thing he wanted was for her to faint on him again.

"Easy, Kelsey, easy. Here." Bruce reached into his coat pocket with a bottle water, instructing her to drink it. She did, and her breathing eventually regained a normal beat. He hushed her, running his fingers up and down her hair and shoulder, whispering things to ease her anxiety.

"Dry your eyes, Kelsey. Everything is okay, hush. Hush."

After taking one final breath, she regained her composure but her raging heartbeat never slowed down.

"I'm so sorry, Kelsey. I didn't mean to scare you."

Shaking her head, she finally talked but it was hoarse, "It's... It's fine. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

In order to calm her down, he decided to change the subject. "How was Phil? Is he okay?"

"He... um, he's fine," she explained, tucking a curl behind her ear, avoiding eye contact.

Bruce nodded, kneeling down by Kelsey, his hand still in place on her shoulder, "Has he said anything?"

"N-No," she stammered, shaking her head. "He was asleep when I got here. He... He's doing a lot better than me."

"Why do you say that?"

Kelsey sighed, "What better way to return home than a broken arm and a stiff neck."

Bruce analyzed her neck, and lightly brushed his thumb against it, watching her reaction. Kelsey didn't move or flinch. She probably couldn't feel it. The fall must've pinched a nerve.

"You really need a neck brace," he suggested.

"No. No. I'm fine. They gave me medication."

"That's not enough."

"I don't want a neck brace!" she snapped, quickly regretting it, realizing who she was talking to. "Sorry, I-I don't mean to snap like that. I-I-"

Bruce let out a laugh, "Kelsey, you don't have to be scared of me. I am under control."

"W-Who says I am scared?"

"Do you have to ask?" Bruce used the words Kelsey used before mockingly.

Kelsey sighed, sitting down on the chair. He was right. She was terrified of beast within Banner, especially when he saved her life. What was wrong with her? She should know that he wasn't the villain in the war.

"You're right. I-I'm sorry," She whispered, forcing herself to make eye-contact with him. "You... You know I am not... used to this whole alien, sci-fi shit. I am supposed to be working my butt on a degree. That is it. I shouldn't be scared-"

"You don't have to apologize," Bruce gave her an assuring smile, "I understand."

"I should. I mean you saved my life."

He shrugged, "It was nothing."

"No... It's something. Everything. I don't know what would happen if you haven't showed up."

"You would've been saved either way."

Kelsey furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Romanoff and Loki were there," he explained.

"Loki?" Kelsey understood that Natasha could've saved her, but Loki? Why was he there?

"It didn't seem much at the time, but when I caught you and you fainted, he and Romanoff were buzzing off those pesky bugs called 'the army'." Bruce air quoted at the last two words, approaching the other side of Phil's bed, across from Kelsey. "We both know Natasha was there to save you, but I think Loki was there to save you too." He raised his hands up, before Kelsey could protest, "Now I am not trying to defend the guy. But when he asked for you, there was small chance that he was worried about you."

Loki? Worried about her? Last night, he really showed it by pushing down on the gravel and treating her like she was an object. She debated whether to talk to him again, even if she wanted to, she doubt that Loki wanted her company.

"How's he?" she asked.

"He's sulking in his cage... My cage, technically."

Kelsey noticed the clench of his fist, knowing that he didn't appreciate SHIELD planning to cage him like an animal. She wanted to change the subject, "Has he said anything?"

"Who?"

"Loki."

"Oh," Bruce snorted, "Mocking us, mostly. Saying how ludicrous we are for thinking that we could hold him in place with chains. Thank god, it's his brother's turn to take shift, I was about to give him another round of spanking."

"You mean slamming?"

Bruce smirked, "Yeah."

Kelsey let out a shaky breath, sipping her water, "I shouldn't be here. I was supposed to be home now, celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"The day that Matthew Gilbert stays in prison for life."

Bruce didn't need to ask who the murderer was. From the look of anger and sadness in her eyes red, puffy eyes, he understood enough.

"But how do you feel now?"

Kelsey sighed, "I was all about revenge. I wanted Gilbert to suffer the way I suffered eight years ago."

"Was?" Bruce raised a brow, "From the tone of your voice, I can tell you are not holding the same need for revenge."

"Here's the thing... I wanted revenge, and I dragged the people I love at the deep end in order to get there. Ever read the bible, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce shrugged, "Of course."

"Know anything about Proverbs 20:22."

"Uh... Let's see... Proverbs 20:22, what does it say about it?" Bruce pulled out his phone to look up the verse, until he found it. "Aha! Proverbs 20:22 - _'Don't take it on yourself to repay a wrong. Trust the Lord and he will make it right."_

Kelsey pursed her lips, "Granny gave me that verse to me as a kid. Whenever I got angry at Gilbert or my brother or anyone, she would always scold me and told me look up the verse." Kelsey let out a laugh, "I never did. I would march in my room and slam the door shut."

"Ah, typical teenager."

"Mm-hm... But I finally looked it up... you did it for me. Now I know what Granny tried to tell me... I wished I could forgive and forget, but that's not me. I don't forgive so easily... well, if somebody bribed me."

Bruce sighed, "I feel you. When I was a kid, I was the smartest boy in my fifth grade class. I used to be teased all the time for wearing braces and glasses and having an egghead. There was that one kid - Jerry. He was one tough kid. He could have all the lunch money he could get, steal any seat from the classroom table, have kids like me do his homework. He was the king of fifth grade."

"Must've been hard."

"Yep. I could never forget that embarrassing day at lunch when he dumped my lunch onto my head, eventually making everyone join the food fight. We all had to clean up after school."

"That's awful."

"It was, but it got better when I gathered the courage and told my parents about Jerry. Our school had a strict policy about bullying, so Jerry was forced to take anti-bullying classes every weekend."

Kelsey blinked with amazement, "Whoa."

"Yeah, but I could never forgive Jerry for what he did. Even when he turned his life around in high school, I could still remember the look he used to give me when he demands my milk money. When the day that Jerry apologized, I didn't accept it."

Kelsey stayed silent, listening to his story intently. She was not surprised that Bruce was bullied or refused to let go his hate for his bully.

"But then my mother said something to me that really stood out."

"What's that?"

"She told me, 'Brucie, I know that you are hurt and in pain. It's okay to remember the hard days, but it's not okay to dwell on it. Forgiveness is not just for him... it's for you'."

Kelsey blinked, feeling her heart struck like a wrecking ball.

"Did you forgive him?"

Bruce snorted, "Sure."

"Sure? What does that mean? That you didn't?"

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't forgive him, not when I had the chance to say it to his face. Not that I don't want to, I just couldn't."

"You could if you wanted to."

"That's the thing. I was already past that, and have gamma radiation inside that pushed those things to my limit. I just don't have the temperament to do it anymore."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes, not necessarily believing that, but didn't feel like pressing him with more questions.

"However, you have a golden opportunity for forgiveness right in front of you."

"And I should take it before it's too late?"

Bruce shook his head, raising himself up on his feet, "That is up to you. Oh, and before I forget..." Bruce held out a piece of paper from his pocket. "If you ever need anything else," Bruce handed her a small folded piece of paper. "My number is right there. If you have questions about medical purposes or questions about... your mother. Just call me."

Kelsey recalled her mother being friends with Bruce a long time ago. She was the one who helped him escape from SHIELD and HYDRA. She wondered if Mom was ever terrified of Bruce's green form.

"I will do that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He patted her good shoulder, "You really need a neck brace, reduces a chance for further injury."

Kelsey sighed, suppressing a nod, "I'll think about it."

"Good," Bruce turned to exit.

"Doctor Banner?" Kelsey began.

He looked over his shoulder, his back turned to her, "Yes?"

"How do you do it? I mean, how do you stay in control?"

Bruce breathed out in amusement, turning fully to face her, "That's the thing, Kelsey... I don't."

She furrowed her brows confused, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," he smirked, "I'm always angry." With that he departed, leaving Kelsey alone with Phil. Her attention was on the sleeping patient once again

She wished there was a gift shop nearby. When Granny was in the hospital with her stroke, Jane took her to the gift shop and bought Granny lilacs and a stuffed bear holding a heart-shaped message. Get-well-soon. Her eyes watered at the painful memory, quickly wiping them away with her shirt. She approached her hero at his bed side, placing a warm kiss on the forehead. He deserved more, but it was at least Kelsey could do at this time.

Right now, she wanted to stay by Phil's side. She wanted to be the first one he sees when he wakes up. Eventually, her head rested back on the bed, while sitting down and facing the chair. Ignoring the stiffness of her neck and the pounding sensation of her arm, she relaxed into a dream state.

Little did she know was that hand rested on top of her head, when it was supposed be motionless. The sleeping man's lips curled happily, knowing that there was peace... for now anyway.

**~000~000~000~**

"How do we come to this, brother?" Thor whispered. "How do we come to this horrid mess?"

Loki was back in his cage, chained all over his body: ankle cuffs, hand cuffs, etc. They were tempted to gag him with a steel plate, but Thor talked them out of it. With or without the gag, Loki hasn't said a word since the pick up.

Thor wanted to get through to his brother, even if it takes every breath of him. Whenever Loki said or did, it won't change the fact that they were brothers. Even when Loki refused to talk, Thor could see some transformation inside him in a good way. His eyes changed, no longer linked to the puppet master. The problem was that he's lost in the dark. It was time to try and bring him back to the light, and sadly, Thor was going to need some help to pull him back.

"You do realize that we must return you to Asgard at dawn with the tesseract. You must own up to your crimes with father."

Loki still didn't respond. However, his jaw clenched at the mere mention of their so-called father. In Loki's eyes, it was always Odin Allfather, King of Asgard. Nothing more than that.

"There is nothing we can do to change the past."

Loki leaned back against the glass and closed his eyes, trying to block out his brother.

"Although, I couldn't help but believe that my brother is still in there somewhere."

Loki breathed out with amusement, but couldn't help but be annoyed. Thor was definitely trying to get under his skin, trying to make him crack.

"Why did you take Kelsey and AJ in the first place?" Thor demanded, watching every detail of Loki's reaction. He noticed a flinch in his white lips. It was a sign that Loki was showing something. He decided to give his brother a push. "Why did you come to Kelsey when she was about to fall?"

Loki blinked, recalling the horrid image of Kelsey falling. Why did he come back? She hurt him, betrayed him, got under his skin; yet, she was worthy of rescue. Whenever she hurt, he hurt. She smiled, he smiled. She's angry, he's angry. She's in pain, Loki could feel it as well. Loki could hardly understand it, and he hated the unknown.

"You say that you don't give a damn, and I used to believe that too. But not anymore. Romanoff and Banner told me what happened. You came back for her. You want to protect her. If that's the case than your feelings for Kelsey never changed, has it? It was her all this time. Something happened between you two."

"Nothing happened!" Loki snapped, immediately regretted speaking out. "This is not your concern."

"She is Jane's niece, Loki. Her family. A family I swore to protect!" Thor retorted. "Whatever goes wrong with the family is my concern, Loki."

"If I were you, I would be worry of Dr. Selvig." A smirk returned to his handsome features. "That poor man is about to lose his marbles-"

"He is doing well," Thor spat. "I spoke with him early. All he wants is to return home with his family. That will happen."

Loki let out a laugh, catching on Thor's lie. He knew that the doctor was not well. Selvig could hardly keep up what day it was today or where he was at. The Tesseract did leave him with twisted side effects. But for the sake of argument, Loki played along with Thor's words.

"How wonderful. And after that, you will sent the villain in prison, then live happily ever after with your lady. Am I right?"

Thor growled, didn't appreciate Loki's talk. It would seem that seconds ago, Thor had the power, but then it quickly changed, and now Loki was getting under his skin. Maybe he should gag Loki after all.

"But it would be sad to hear that happily ever after never lasts."

Thor snorted.

"You think I am wrong?" Loki asked rhetorically.

"Brother, you still dwell of your latest fail. You did not obtain the ending you desire."

"This is no fairytale, Thor. You forget. Miss Foster is a mortal, and you are the God of Thunder. Wake up! How can you possibly believe that your relationship with her will work? It has been two years, it wouldn't be a surprise if she moved on with another."

Thor banged his fist against the rail, splitting it in half. He gazed up to see Loki's satisfied face. It was clear who won the debate. No. It wasn't over yet. Loki has a weakness, and it was time to try again.

"What of you and Kelsey?" Thor asked, watching his brother's smirk falter. "Do you believe you two can work?"

After a minute of silence, Loki let out a laugh. "She is nothing to me."

"Lies!" Thor snapped. "You came back!"

"She was supposed to be my audience, same goes for her brother. Personally, I like the kid. He has spirit. I see a little bit of myself, than you."

"Don't try to change the course of subject," Thor pointed at his brother angrily. "You could have turn away, but you did no such thing! It is clear that you feel something for her other than your friend."

"She is NOT my friend!" Loki roared.

"But it's clear you feel something for her," Thor repeated.

Loki didn't get a chance to defend himself for Thor was heading out the door.

"Enjoy her in flesh for it shall be the last you will witness her again. Like I said before, she is family, and I swore to protect that family one way or another." For that, Thor departed.

Loki looked ahead and sighed, refusing to drop his composure. Cameras were wired, watching his every move.

In a quiet whisper he said, "It's better this way."

In truth, little did everyone know that Thor's promise was an empty one.

Ten to twenty minutes later, the doors opened. He expected it to be one of the heroes taking over as his guard, but the small, uneasy footsteps questioned otherwise. He couldn't believe that she of all his victims would have the nerve to come and see him.

"What in Hel are you doing here?" he demanded.

Kelsey stood there, emotionless and broken. Not a speck of tears was presented, but the sling of her arm showed that she was in bad shape. He so much wanted to turn away, but he kept still for this was the beginning of his punishment.

"Five minutes," she declared. "You owe me that much."

The words were quiet, but held power and strength. Kelsey was afraid, but not at him. Loki was still in debate whether the girl was either brave or foolish.

Loki groaned, knowing that his hands were tied. He couldn't send her away, but he didn't have to say anything either.

**~000~000~000~**

The boy pressed the keys again, and so far they held a melody. Instead of using his flat fingers, he used his finger tips and they ran smoothly. It was going well, thanks to Natasha's pointers. As he made it to the first verse, Natasha sang the words written on the music page.

"_There was a time... when I was alone... no where to go, and no place to call home."_

The boy pressed the keys, having Natasha sing the next part.

_"My only friend was the man in the moon, and even sometimes he would go away to. Then one night as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with the sweetest smile. Told me he wanted to talk for awhile. He said, 'Peter Pan, that's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely,' and ever since that day."_

This was the part where he struggled. Natasha told him that his problem was confidence. He was worried that he would let his mom down if he didn't play right. Natasha assured him that his mother was already proud whether he failed or succeeded.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed playing, and Natasha continued singing.

**~000~000~000~**

"Has Thor sent you here to torment me?"

Kelsey would've shaken her head and kept quiet, but her stiff neck kept her from completing the task, so words were better alternatives.

"No," she replied.

"Are you here to play tricks with the Avengers?"

"No. No tricks. Not this time. See?" Kelsey pulled her hair back, using her good arm, showing him no earpiece was attached.

"But they know you are here," he assumed.

"Yes. The cameras are on, but the microphone is off. We can talk however we like. That's the truth." Kelsey actually was telling the truth, if she weren't, Loki would know.

"How comforting," Loki grumbled.

Kelsey sighed, approaching the cage, taking in the chains that wrapped Loki like a body cast, "I didn't think they would go overboard with the restraints."

"Can you blame them?"

Kelsey didn't respond, feeling chills as they eye contact once again.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. "If you are expecting an apology, then you should know I don't grovel."

Kelsey huffed, "I'm not here for an apology, I mean it would be nice if you did. But no, I am here for closure."

"Closure?" he asked with amusement.

"Yes," Kelsey said, trying to be serious. "Look, Loki, what you did was wrong, and you will go to prison for it."

Loki snorted, silently thanking Kelsey for the obvious.

"But I believe that we don't take the time to say goodbye the right way, we would never have the chance to try again."

"Goodbye," Loki stated, attempting to wave mockingly but the chains kept him from completing the task. "That enough for you?"

Kelsey groaned, attempting to run a good hand through her hand without struggle. Loki stared as she was having a hard time lifting her arm. He did that to her, even if it wasn't intentionally.

Kelsey sighed, resting her hand back in her side, suffering the itch to her scalp, "Look..." She decided to try a new approach. "If only one person should be honest here, it might as well be me."

Loki smirked, thinking that girl had no idea what honesty met if you try to teach her. He knew that he was being a hypocrite, since he had been avoiding the moral of the word as well.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, but I want to be honest... You were right."

Loki's smirk faltered. He was right? About what? His politics? This earth? The heroes?

"You were right about me," Kelsey explained softly. "I have been playing god like you. Even if I didn't have an alien army or a mind-controlling weapon, yet I still wanted things my way. I would hurt anybody who gets in the way... my way." Kelsey sniffled her nose, crinkling it, since she couldn't wipe the snot from her hand. "I-I have been blaming everyone from what went wrong, but I never looked at the mirror a-and think I was the one who screwed up. And-And I hurt you too."

Loki averted her gaze when she mentioned him.

"Even if it wasn't intentionally, it still wasn't fair. I know that you don't want to forgive me, but that won't stop me from doing the same thing and owe up to my mistakes. So Loki, I am truly-truly sorry."

She noticed as Loki looked back at her, he could see his eyes watering a bit. That small glimmer hope that showed there was hope for him.

That hope diminished as he blinked, forcing the water in his eyes to disappear. He remembered there was cameras around and still refused to show emotion in front of it. He may have been a sentiment, but he had boundaries of whether to show the emotion or keep it to himself.

**~000~000~000~**

"_I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me_

_Away from all of reality..."_

Natasha and AJ made it to the next chorus, and AJ was happy to come this far. Listening to this song was like listening to Kelsey telling the story, only this time he was telling the story.

From what he heard, Mom was never a good story teller, but he realized that people tell stories their own way. Dad, Kelsey, and Granny - they tell stories by voice. AJ expressed his story by art. Wendy, her expression and passion was by music. She took her time to write this song about her family by song. He really wished he got a hold of this song sooner. This showed that Wendy did care about them and the Peter Pan story. That this was the thing she hid from her family over the years, not SHIELD. This was the greatest treasure of all.

_"Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free..."_

**~000~000~000~**

"What of Gilbert?" He challenged her. "You wish to forgive and forget him, then allow that scum to roam free?"

Kelsey paused.

"He killed your parents. He injured your brother. He was the cause of your hidden rage. He was the reason we met again. How can you possibly move on from the pain and tragedy, he put you through over the years?"

Choosing her words carefully she said, "There is a difference between moving on and letting go. I am tired of fighting the pain. I am sick of being depressed and scared."

"What are you scared of? That he may come back and finish the job by harming the rest of your family?"

"Worse... I am scared that he could take control of my life. Scared that my parents won't get justice... But instead of trying to move on... I want to finally put my past to rest and let go. I am letting go."

"Sentiment," he whispered.

She knew that she won't hear the same words from him, even when she tried. But right down the line, there will come the time that he will regret not admitting his mistakes and letting go. She didn't want that to happen, but what could she do? Loki was in deep of the dark, and there was no way she could visit him in Asgard to try and pull him back into the light.

If she saw him again after this, that would be a miracle.

**~000~000~000~**

"_Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

_Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book_

_Neverland, I love you so_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a lost boy at last_

_And for always I will say_

_I am a lost boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we're bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me_

_Away from all of reality_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free"_

Natasha finished the song, exhaling with relief. She looked down at the boy who was in shock. He couldn't believe it. He finished the song.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Good," he whispered. "Really good. Mom would be so proud of me."

"You wanna know a secret, buddy?" Natasha leaned down and whispered, "She already is." She paused and pressed the earpiece in her ear. Someone was calling her from the other line. "What... what did you say?"

She groaned, knowing her bonding time with the boy was over. She ruffled his hair and smiled sadly, "Got to go. Duty calls."

AJ nodded.

"You might want to go back to your room and pack," Natasha suggested. "You and your sister will be leaving soon."

"I... I want to practice once more. I was a little shaky at the last note."

"Okay. You know the way back?"

The boy nodded and that got the woman to leave and return to her duty. Natasha slid the door shut that trigged a puff of air in the room. Before AJ could continue playing, the air blew the music off its stand. The boy huffed, scrunching down from his seat to pick it up. As he raised himself to place the music sheet back, he noticed something he didn't see before.

Behind where the music sheet was supposed to be, there was a small panel. A panel that was wide open.

His eyes brows furrowed with curiosity. How and why did the piano have a secret panel? There was something hidden in there, he could see it even when it was dark in there. He reached inside to grasp it, and look at it with curiosity and confusion.

**~000~000~000~**

Not really sure what else there was to say, she turned to leave. Loki watched, pressing his lips together as if he was about to say something but was hesitant. She was right about one thing. This was their last chance for closure, and he would not let her leave until he knew one thing.

"Kelsey," the name escaped him without realizing.

She stopped and turned to him questionably, "Yes?"

"I have to know... the necklace I gave you..."

Narrowing her eyes in her confusion, she felt the poke in her sternum by the fang. The one thing she could feel, despite the numbness of her neck and arms.

"What about it?" she asked.

"You kept in your person."

"Yes, and?"

"Why?" he demanded. "Why did you keep it all this time?"

Biting her lower lip, she chose her words carefully before explaining herself, "Because y-you're my friend. My best friend." She cleared her throat before continuing. "And I believed that you could-would-will come back to see me. And I - we could do the things we used to do before I left Asgard." She sniffled her nose as tears dripped down her cheeks, "I really hoped that you return with that playful smirk and happiness in those eyes." She suppressed from shaking her head, "But I don't see that anymore... not after the war..."

"But why keep it now?" he pressed.

"Because there's still hope. If my brother can believe that there's something good in this world, I can believe that there's something good in you. I really hope and pray that you heed my advice. I hope you can let go, and one day, I hope you can forgive me. I wish you the very best. Even if we are worlds apart, I believe in you, Loki. Always have, and always will."

Taking one good look at her eyes, she was broken. She was telling the truth. She really did hope for the very best. But how can she believe that he will overcome the dark clouds if she wasn't going to be there? Nobody realized that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

An intercom message interrupted them.

_"Kelsey,"_ it was from Thor. "_It has been more than five minutes. I advise that you leave at once and pack your belongings. You and your brother are going home."_

Kelsey let out a shaky sigh, "I have to go."

"I know."

Taking a deep breath, she whispered her goodbye, before she forced herself to leave the room and never look back.

Her walk was interrupted by a buzz from her phone. She pulled out to inspect it, ignoring the sharp tingling sensation through her fingers.

It was a text message from her brother.

_"I found what Mom hid! It's a flash drive!"_

Seconds later she received an incoming call, the caller ID had a name that made Kelsey want to cry.

WENDY ROBERTS

**A/N: Ooh! This is getting intense. In the next chapter, you will see what Wendy Roberts hid all these years ago, and the identity of the mystery caller. Last chance on reviewing your theories. Who is the caller? Could Kelsey be right, and Fury is the caller? Does Fury know that she's pointing the finger at him? Once she meet the caller, what will happen after that? Also can the DNA test prove that Tony is Kelsey's father?**

**Aw, Loki and Kelsey had a one on one moment together that was longer than five minutes. How sentiment. Kelsey and Bruce had some bonding time, same with Natasha and AJ. Scarlett Johansson had a singing background, and I wanted to include that. Lost Boy does not belong to me. It belongs to the talented Ruth B.**

**Thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story. You guys ROCK!**


	60. Chapter 20: Fighting Fire with Fire

**Chapter 20: Fighting Fire with Fire**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Kelsey answered the call, ignoring the questionable stare from Loki.

_"Kelsey, you are still alive. Impressive. It would seem a cat does have nine lives after all."_

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"_Listen carefully for we are close to the end. One wrong move and things go deadly. Remember... I will be watching you."_

**~000~000~000~**

Thor was with the cell security, watching Kelsey on screen with suspicion. Who was she talking to? Why couldn't she leave? He was about to interrupt, but saw Kelsey hanging up the phone and exit the camera view.

He was relieved to see that his brother didn't try anything, but he knew that Loki wasn't stupid. He wouldn't try to escape his chains with cameras around.

Suddenly, the image has gone black and the sirens went off, forcing everyone to pause.

"What is wrong?" Thor demanded.

The security team tried to get the cameras working but no dice.

"Sir, the cameras have been jammed," the woman guard explained.

Thor didn't hear anymore as he hurried to the entrance of the holding cell. He refused to go through the security protocol, using his hammer to break down the doors. He entered to see Kelsey shaking and staring at Thor with wide eyes, relieved to see Loki still in his chains and in his cell.

"Thor, what the hell?!" Kelsey demanded, trying to block her ears from the loud sirens.

"Come with me now!" Thor ordered, dragging her outside, not noticing the exchanged glances between Loki and Kelsey. The last thing she noticed was the smirk Loki made, the playful one that she missed so much.

Much to Kelsey's relief, the sirens were silent again.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine," Kelsey replied.

"Did he hurt you or tried to leave?"

"No. No!" Kelsey shook her head, trying to pull her good arm out of Thor's grip. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

Thor looked down and realized that she was not well. The sling around her arm gave him the sense to release her.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "The visions were down. I did not know what has happened. I was just worried if something happened to you in that time of darkness."

"Thor," she gave him a reassuring hug, "It's okay. Nothing happened. I was on the phone with Jane... until the sirens interrupted." Kelsey clenched her jaw, trying to block the memory of the loud buzzing she heard seconds ago, suppressing the urge to stick a finger in her ringing ears. "Nearly gave Jane a heart attack. I am not surprised my grandmother is already in the infirmary."

Thor sighed, giving Kelsey a gentle squeeze on her good shoulder, "I am glad you are alright." Lowering his hand down to the small of her back, he guided her down the halls. "Come now, Kelsey, for you are returning to Jane."

**~000~000~000~**

The two made it to the sleeping chambers where his brother stayed and packed his belongings.

The boy smiled at them happily about to tell Thor what he found, but Kelsey quickly shushed him silently, keeping him from uttering a word. Confused, the boy complied anyway.

Thor ordered Kelsey to pack, and that he shall be waiting outside. He might as well be called a bodyguard. With a huff, Kelsey made it towards her brother, folding his clothes. As much as Kelsey didn't mind unpacking, she certainly did mind packing.

"Do you still have the drive?" she asked.

AJ nodded, "Yeah... why are you whispering?"

"Because Thor can't know what I am about to do, or he will get involve."

AJ furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you saying? Why can't we talk about this out loud? Why can't we take the drive to Director Fury or Agent Natasha?"

"Because I don't know if he is really watching."

"Who?"

Kelsey paused, before she whispered in a question, "I need you, little brother. Can you help me?"

Still in suspicious mode, the boy nodded.

"Then you do exactly as I say..." She began speaking her plan, while keeping her gaze on Thor to make sure he won't hear a thing.

**~000~000~000~**

Thor was outside still torn between watching his brother and the kids. He knew that another avenger will take his place, but they don't know him as much as he does. But to be fair, Thor hardly knew his brother either. One of the members from the holding cell security approached the God of Thunder to give him a brief update. Thor bowed his head at the guard with gratitude before the guard departed, just as Kelsey was about to leave, but was stopped by his firm arm out front.

"Where are you going, Kelsey?" he demanded.

"I... I just want to see Phil," she answered, turning to her brother.

The boy perked, asking for Thor's assistance in packing.

Thor didn't respond to the boy for his primary focus was on Kelsey's safety, "Can this not wait? I have just been informed that the visions have shut down, and there will be no one watching you."

Kelsey shook her head, "No. I want to see him and say goodbye before I go. The doctor did say that he will be in bed for the next couple weeks. I won't see him when we leave. Please?"

Thor's lips pressed a thin line in debate, not liking the idea of Kelsey going off on her own while his brother was separated from her. There was no way he could watch protect two separate kids at once, no matter how hard he tried.

Noticing the internal debate, Kelsey gave him some reassurance. "I know where the hospital wing is, and the agents provided me another tracker. I will be fine. Twenty minutes tops"

Thor's face still remained cold, only her brother gave him some light in them. The boy kept pushing Thor to help him back by giving the puppy dog look. One look at the boy, Thor's face melted.

Thor gave Kelsey the stern gaze and commanded, "Go straight to the healing room, speak your peace, then come straight back."

Kelsey nodded, "Fine."

"If anything happens-"

"Press the panic button, I understand. Though, I appreciate you loosening my leash,_ brother_."

Thor snorted and rolled his eyes at her mocking nickname for him. He was being an overprotective brother, but after what has happened, he had every right to be. He went inside to help AJ pack his belongings. While Kelsey didn't waste time and followed the caller's instruction. She said she was going to see Phil, but little did Thor knew that she was heading to another destination.

**~000~000~000~**

She maneuvered her way down the halls, following the map the caller sent her. Without anyone paying attention to her, she came across a sliding door that required finger prints and an eye scanner.

Her phone buzzed to see another text message from the caller.

"_Do not worry about the security. You will not have trouble getting in."_

Kelsey took a shaky breath, before pressing her fingers onto the pad, then a sudden bright light flashed against her eyes. She was relieved that the light lasted for a brief moment, and the door slid open with a click. She immediately stepped inside and rubbed off the blob image from her eyes.

Looking around, it looked like a warehouse with a bunch of cases stored from top to bottom. Going down the steps and approaching the shelves, she opened it and revealed to be handguns. This was a weapon vault. It was basically a library, only it carried weapons and not books.

Her phone vibrated again, showing a picture of an empty wall with two crates in front with a fire escape panel above it. If she found the mirror image of this picture, then she will be there. Although, she couldn't ignore the strange churning in her stomach. She admitted that it wasn't very smart of her to go around a weapons area by herself with a broken arm, stiff neck, and no weapon with her. She really wished that Loki didn't throw out Garrett's shoes. She needed the pair more than ever. She had to turn around every few seconds to make sure that no one was watching her, but deep down, the caller was watching. No question about it.

It took five minutes to follow the walls around the entire vault and find the wall that the caller took a picture. Two crates were right on the same spot as the picture. She was in the right place. The question in Kelsey's mind was how to go from here?

Her phone buzzed with another message.

"_A panel is behind the fire alarm. Pull it out and see a six digit combination - 12-03-83."_

That was her mother's birthday. How sick and obsessive was the caller? How far did he go to know her mother? Stalking her? Absolutely. That thought gave her shivers down her spine.

Yanking the alarm out of the wall, careful not to pull a wire or set the alarm, the panel lock was behind it, and she put in Mom's birth date. She jumped back in surprise to see a piece of the wall slid open, revealing a secret room. What she saw inside made Kelsey want to puke. Everywhere she turned, she saw Mom. The walls were covered by of unknowing Wendy having her picture taken on the streets and buildings. Others she knew she was on camera but posed as if she was a supermodel (most of them were half naked pictures of her. Creepy!). One picture that made Kelsey want to vomit was Wendy and Tony having a romantic moment.

She quickly turned around to see a couple monitors in front. She approached the big screen and moved the mouse around till the computers woke up from its sleep. The big monitor lit up with a screenshot of a red skull with tentacles. This must be the Hydra symbol. So the caller was a Hydra member after all. Maybe this terrorist organization did kill her parents. All this time she had been blaming it on a drunk.

She wanted to go deeper but it required a password. She did little research on the organization and listening to Phil. She recalled the motto, "If a head is cut off, two more will take its place." Sick motto that fit the name, but it seemed too long to be a password.

"Kelsey?"

She whirled around and screamed, couldn't believe who joined her in the room.

Captain America without the star helmet. He still looked dirty and wounded from the battle, but his posture showed strength. He was ready for another battle. How powerful was that serum?

She panted for breath, regaining her composure, "Steve?"

"Kelsey, what are you doing here?" he demanded, looking around the room that made him shiver as well. "What is this place?"

"What are you doing here?" She retorted.

"I caught you nosing around the door to the weapons. I didn't know what you were doing so-"

"So you followed me?"

Steve nodded, "Again... what in the world is this place?"

Kelsey sighed, adverting the pictures of Mom bare body, "Hydra's lair. Well... the traitor that works for Hydra, I believe. I think this person is the mole in SHIELD territory."

"And he has been stalking your Mom?" Steve couldn't help but stare at the pictures of Wendy, specifically the model ones. "Why?"

She snapped her fingers, trying to obtain Steve's attention, "Hey, eye contact, please. This is my mother you are looking at."

Steve cleared his throat, returning his gaze at her, "I'm sorry." He noticed the familiar symbol on the screen and approached it.

"I don't know what the password is," Kelsey explained. "I thought about using their motto, but I figured it would be too long."

"Did you try their catchphrase?"

"They have a catchphrase?" she asked.

Steve suppressed the snicker, "I take that as a no. See when I was in the war, I learned that Hydra have a saying before departing battle."

"What is it?"

Instead of saying it, he answered it by typing the letters.

HAIL HYDRA

With a click to enter, it automatically accessed the other screens. Kelsey took a good look at each of them. Voice messages from the squad. Security footage of the Hellcarrier. Didn't Thor say that the cameras shut down? Also there were images of the late agent's daughter dancing with the trickster. Wendy wasn't the only one he was watching apparently. There was a video of Kelsey's hand waving at the traffic light. More pictures of Kelsey walking down the streets with her friends. Footages of Kelsey's conversation with the trickster. She saw a list of devices that the caller was connected to. There was a list of numbers, but only one caught her eye. Her own phone number. How he managed to hack her phone, it'll take a tech wiz to figure it out.

Steve dug deeper in the profiles of the Avengers and their abilities. He looked into his profile first, and nearly wanted to destroy the entire computer. There was a black and white footage of himself tied to the table dressed in a black suit (identical with his Captain America outfit) with a red Hydra symbol in the middle. Men dressed in coats were ready to inject a serum inside Steve's veins and the Red Skull leader stood back and watched. Steve was screaming and grunting in pain.

Kelsey was watching, covering her mouth in horror. What was happening? What was Hydra doing to him?

_"Let go, Captain America," Red Skull commanded._

_Steve replied with a grunt, writhing against his restraints._

_"Let go, and be who you were meant to be. Let the serum corrupt your mind and body."_

_"N-No!"_

_"Hail Hydra." Red Skull said the words through the bitter voice. Steve resisted, but became weak because of the venom inside him and the people around him saying the words. "Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra! Hail Hydra!"_

_"Hail... AHH! HAIL HY- GRRR! HYDRA! Nnh! HAIL HYDRA!"_

_The people around him cheered as the fallen hero said the words._

The screen turned black. The video has ended. Steve looked at Kelsey who kept a distance from him.

"Kelsey," Steve cautioned.

"You were a part of Hydra!"

"No-"

"You were - still are! They sent you here - to spy on SHIELD! Spy on the Avengers! Spy on me!"

"That person you saw lost control. I'm not him!" Steve assured her.

"How do I know that? I saw-"

"What you saw was me being brainwashed into something I am not."

Kelsey ran around the table in the center of the room, keeping her distance from the alleged monster. What she thought that Captain America was the biggest hero of all time turned out to be the worst.

"I was captured by HYDRA. That one time, they were ahead of the game plan. I didn't see it coming. I woke up and found myself bound to a table. I watched them inserting a green serum in me. Forced me to watch short movies of HYDRA killing people and destroying buildings." Steve clutched the table in death grip, trying to block the horrifying memory.

"How come AJ didn't read articles about it?"

"There wasn't an article about it. All evidence tied to that piece of history was erased. The army kept quiet about it. The last thing they wanted - I wanted was for anybody to know that their great hero has fallen into evil. The army believed that the heroes can conquer evil, no slips... If I was honest, I don't want anybody to know that I have fallen that one time. They depended on me. If I told anybody, they would lack trust in me again. I thought the whole evidence was destroyed and forgotten... at least I thought it did. "

"But you are here."

"Because SHIELD found me, not Hydra. Even before that I am still on SHEILD'S side."

"Did you ever escape?"

Steve nodded, "My friends, years ago, were the heroes that day. I told them that I am fine. I could handle anything." Steve twitched his head slightly, blinking his eyes a few times.

Kelsey looked at him before shaking her head, "I don't believe you! You are lying! You are still sick!"

"No, Kelsey! I admit I do have flashbacks, but I am not Hydra. I will never be Hydra. That video was the first time I said those words, and the last... Although, somebody did force me to go to trauma counseling one time."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, trying to find a trace of lie from him. His words were honest, but was he truly cured from the pain that bestowed on him that horrifying night?

"Can you look at me in the eye and say that all pain went away?" she challenged him.

Steve looked at her and tried to say the words. His mouth opened, but couldn't find the words.

"You can't, can you?"

"I may have flashbacks, but I can handle them, Kels-"

"Liar! Enough talk about how tough you are! Every hero has a weakness. That weakness can be your downfall. What happens if you are in another battle and have the urge to kill an innocent man or worse your supposed ally?"

Steve would be lying if he said that would never happen. Occasionally he received flashbacks of the home videos. Seeing himself say the words over and over again. That one time when he was fighting in New York with Black Widow and Hawkeye, he was close to aiming his shield at them.

"You have to believe me, Kelsey. I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"I know," Kelsey suppressed an eye roll, "But that doesn't mean that you are fine. You need help, Soldier. And if you keep this quiet, the truth will come out and it will come back with teeth."

Steve sighed, didn't respond after that. He turned to his computer, placing his hands by the keyboard, clenching his fists, suppressing the urge to throw a chair or slam his fist through the monitor. He came to a conclusion that he was an idiot. He should've known that there was no escape from his own nightmare. What if HYDRA was out there, ready to show the world that video? What if they have more evidence than this? There was no escape from this. The only way out was to come clean. Peggy was right. Kelsey was right. He needed to stop running and face his demons.

Their thoughts came to a halt when a phone started ringing. Kelsey pulled it out and much to her dismay it was Wendy calling. She answered, but with Steve's command, she put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know what your mother's last minutes were like? What her last thoughts were? Did she have anything she wanted to say... to you? This is your final test. Install the flash drive into the computer."_

Kelsey blinked in disbelief, "What?"

"_Do it now!"_

Kelsey ignored the questioning glare from Steve. What flash drive was the caller talking about?

"No!" Kelsey cried, "No! I will never give this to you!"

The caller clicked his tongue in dismay, "_Then you failed the test. Shame... Now we will never know. But no matter. Not only will I destroy the evidence, but I will destroy the nosy agent's daughter and the lost American hero."_

Kelsey and Steve widened their eyes when the monitors showed images of themselves watching the monitors. They turned around and looked at the hidden camera up on the ceiling. No doubt that the caller was watching the transaction between the two and listened in on what's supposed to be sacred.

"_Nice of you to join us, Mr. Rogers. Come back to join the league of HYDRA? Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra."_ the caller whispered, clearly taunting Steve.

"Never!"

"_It's a shame, really. Now our soldier will still lack companionship. I suppose it's better that way."_

"Your solider?" Steve asked.

"_Haven't you looked at the files completely, Captain? I always thought you were a thorough man."_

Kelsey stood by and watched Steve going back to get the computer.

Steve dug in deeper to see history of Hydra, their plans for the world, and people they assassinated and captured. Wendy's face wasn't in the system but a dark haired man in mustache caught Steve's eye. Howard Stark - the brilliant inventist and beloved father of Anthony Stark (Tony Stark). Apparently he and his beloved were killed in a car crash, but the label across their pictures said otherwise. Assassinated. No doubt that HYDRA killed them. Same way that Kelsey's parents were killed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Tony. She thought they were different, but little did they know just how alike they really were. Steve went through the faces, until another man caught his eye.

**Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes - CAPTURED**

"Captured? Bucky is dead! I watched him-"

"_So were you, and look here we are now?"_

Steve Rogers almost collapsed, seeing his friend's face. All this time, he thought he was dead, but now he was told different.

"He's alive?" he breathed out.

"That's not possible," Kelsey shook her head, refusing to believe it.

_"Oh, Kelsey, haven't you learned anything from your brother? Nothing is impossible."_

Steve quickly snatched the phone from Kelsey, demanding answers, "Where is he?! What have you done to him?!"

_"I'm afraid that you and Miss Roberts will be too dead to find him_."

A loud bang caught the duo's attention. Kelsey quickly rushed to the door, trying to slid and pry it open. "I can't open it!"

"_You will not escape. You will not survive_," for that the caller hung up.

Next thing they knew, water was pouring into the room. No doubt the caller was planning to drown and electrocute the two, overkilling them. The caller was clearly unstable.

"Quick! Unplug everything!" Steve commanded. Kelsey and Steve did just that. They unplugged the monitors, lamp lights, printers; making sure that no sparks will be made. Once the water reaches to their feet. Kelsey hopped on the table, attempting to call for help but the signal was blocked. Steve tried his best to break down the door, but the door was made by thousand pound steel, making it impossible for him to break it.

"My brother will get help!" Kelsey announced. "He will."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I told him that I don't come back in twenty minutes, he will get help."

"Yes, but by the time they'll find us we'll be dead!"

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. What felt like an eternity the water flooded up Steve's knees. Kelsey has been holding on, screaming in tears that someone will come save them. Someone will come and save them. She was on her knees, praying and pleading for mercy.

Suddenly, the door slid open, draining the water out.

"Come on!" A voice cried. Steve hurried to Kelsey, picking her up and taking out the room. The door closed behind them, destroying all the evidence they have found.

Kelsey clutched onto Steve for dear life, burying her face into his neck, shaking like rattlesnake.

"Are you two okay?"

Steve looked up at his hero, the last person he expected to save them, "We're fine."

"We're fine?!" Kelsey pushed Steve out of his arms, glaring at him angrily, "We're fine?! Are you kidding me?! We could've died! We could've been killed!"

Steve breathed, knowing that she was right. They could've died if it wasn't for the eye-patched man coming to the rescue.

"What happened?" Fury demanded.

"We found things that we were unexpected," Steve stated. "We need to pull the team together, and explain what is going on. And Kelsey, we need to see the flash drive the caller mentioned."

Fury perked at the mere mention of flash drive, "Kelsey?"

"Mom hid a flash drive in her piano," Kelsey explained. "I didn't look at it or give the guy any hint to what's in it. The caller obviously wanted to get rid of the evidence."

Fury handed his out for the flash drive, "Hand it over, Kelsey."

Kelsey stepped forward and stuffed her hand inside her pocket, but froze instantly, looking at Fury with widened eyes.

"Kelsey," Steve began, "Hand him the flash drive."

Instead of stepping closer to Fury, she stepped back.

"Kelsey," Fury warned. "I know it's a sentimental attachment from your mother, but we must-"

"How did you open the door?" she asked.

The men narrowed their eyes at her in confusion.

"The door required a passcode. How could you possibly know the combination? How did you know that the wall is secret?"

Steve gazed at Fury, he too took a caution step back.

"Finger prints. Foot prints." Fury responded. He stepped closer to the pair, "Now hand me the flash drive-"

"Step away, Fury!" Steve commanded, blocking Kelsey's body protectively.

Fury widened his eye, letting out a laugh in disbelief, "You can't think that I did that?" He gestured the flooded room, "Did you?"

"You wanted something from my mom! You two were arguing about it!" Kelsey cried, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"If I wanted it, why do I have to kill you to get it. The drive would've been destroyed."

"No," Steve agreed. "Saving us would've cast you out of the suspect list."

"This is crazy!" Fury cried. "I didn't try to kill anybody!... Loki, I admit, I had urges to wrap my hands around the guy's neck. But not you, Kelsey!"

"You pointed the finger at me!" Kelsey hissed, "You accused me of having a partnership with Loki! You were trying to lock me away! But when I was free, you turned the tables and encouraged me to find the drive! Why?! Why couldn't you leave it alone? Nobody would've thought about finding anything anyway, unless you lure them the way with those missing tapes."

"I did not do anything!" Fury repeated his denial.

"LIAR!"

"How did you know about the wall?" Steve demanded. "And how to get in?"

Fury sighed, slapping his hands against his thighs.

"You followed me," Kelsey assumed.

"No, I followed him," Fury pointed at the soldier. "Making sure that he wasn't snooping at anything else."

"Why?" Steve asked. "What else are you hiding?"

"Not much as what you are hiding."

Steve snapped his mouth shut, refusing to argue about his past.

"Just I was about to make my appearance and confront the captain about his secrets, the door closed. I had to use my dip as a powder for finger prints." Fury paused, waiting for a comeback. But as the two stared at Fury intently, he explained himself further. "I didn't call you, Agent... Miss Roberts... At least, I called you the first two times."

"You lured me here," Kelsey accused him. "You used my Mom to lure me here so you can get your hands on the drive."

"I heard Phil mentioning something to Agent Romanoff about what she hid, but neither of us knew what. When that alien creep in green came along and the history you two had together, I took it as an opportunity to find you for your help. Soothe the savage beast and be my treasure hunter. Killing two birds with one stone. I am believe it's some kind of formula that turned Dr. Banner into who he is. Since Wendy's last mission was to destroy everything in that lab." Fury ended it with an eye roll.

"Are you insane?" Steve snapped, "Now you want to make monsters, too?!"

Fury ignored Steve and continued, "I swear I only called you twice. To bring you in, and find you. The other times it was out my hands."

"Meaning?" she demanded.

"After I realize that you were set up by Caller #2, I did my own investigation. I dug myself deeper and deeper into the dark hole, until... until I got a threatening note in my desk."

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion, "Do you still have it?"

Fury nodded, unfolded the paper from his coat pocket, and handed it to Steve.

Kelsey leaned against Steve's shoulder, reading along the letter with him.

_'Thinking about finding me, Director Fury? Not if I get to you first! You and your pity team! Do you really think that you'll find out who I am? You will be dead if you interfere with my plans. And here I thought you hated Wendy for her brutal and manipulating personality. But just Wendy, you are a user and a manipulator. All you wanted was power, and nothing can stop you from climbing to the top. Like a true ladder climber. Unfortunately for us, ladder climbers fall down to their death. Wendy fell sky high. You'll join her as well, Fury, and you will fall down to your own personal hell. Stay out of my way. You will be much more alive if you did.'_

**(A/N: Last chance at guesses, people. State your final theories now, before the big reveal.)**

"Now do you believe me?" Fury demanded.

"Please! Anyone could've typed out a note!" Steve stated.

"It wasn't me! I'm telling you!" Fury argued.

"Okay, then why don't we go and find some finger prints?"

"They aren't any! I checked the lab, there were no traces of finger prints, thumb prints, DNA, or even lint. Whoever the guy is, he's good."

Steve sighed, "We must call a meeting."

"And do what? Interview every agent here? That could take weeks! Somebody is a mole in HYDRA and I want to know now!"

Kelsey gazed at the letter over until she had it memorized. There was something in the letter that stood out to her.

_'You hated Wendy for her brutal and manipulating personality... All you wanted was power, and nothing can stop you from climbing to the top... Like a true ladder climber. Unfortunately for us, ladder climbers fall down to their death... Ladder climber."_

"Ladder climber," Kelsey grumbled.

Steve and Fury turned their attention to the girl.

"What did you say, Kelsey?" Steve asked.

"Ladder climber," Kelsey repeated. "Where have I heard it before?..." She paused to think, until it dawned on her.

"_It's sad really," his voice changed into seriousness, "She was known to be a ladder climber. Good at coming to the top, but it's a ladder anyone could fall off, especially the best ones_."

"Oh my gosh," she whispered.

"What? Do you know who is doing this?" Fury demanded.

"He referred to my mother as a ladder climber. I know who is doing this!"

"Who?!" the men asked in unison.

"Him! The bald man in glasses with dark skin. Damn! What was his name?"

"Agent Sitwell?" Fury asked.

"Yes! That's him!"

Fury furrowed his brows in confusion, "But why would he do this? As I recalled, he and Wendy used to be close."

"We don't know, but we need to bring him in," Steve announced. "Immediately."

Unfortunately for them, the power was out, making everyone jolt in fright.

"Not if I bring you in first," the voice purred, its echo bounced off the walls of the vault that brought shivers down to everyone's spine. Now Steve wished that he brought his shield.

"Sitwell!" Fury cried, pulling out his handgun.

A small light was turned on that shined in the control panel. Agent Jasper Sitwell was standing on top, all dressed for success as ever, with a large bazooka-like gun in his hand.

"Holy shit!" Fury cursed. Steve ignored the urge to scold Fury for swearing as they all headed to stairs where the exit was located. A shot of fire blasted the stair well. The trio headed for another set of stairs, but Sitwell shot down the set as well. The three knew that they were trapped and there was no escape. Steve and Fury pulled Kelsey behind them protectively, while staring up at Sitwell with narrowed eyes.

"Why hello, gentlemen... and lady," Jasper winked at the girl in a creepy manner. "Here I followed Kelsey, but now I have the soldier and the director as an added bonus to my paycheck."

"Agent Sitwell, put that thing down!" Steve commanded.

The man laughed, "So naïve, Rogers. You always have been. What is the matter? You don't like this? Do you remember the parts, Miss Roberts? They were taken apart from the Destroyer, and put it back together into this masterpiece." He waved the gun side to side, gesturing itself. "It was never truly tested, until now."

"What exactly are you intending to do with that? Kill us?!" Kelsey cried, stating the obvious.

"Out of all the three, Miss Roberts, you are the smart. Yes, I will kill you all. Here's how this is going to play out. Kelsey found the lair, only she wasn't quick enough to escape. Fury showed up, and as it turns out he and Captain America (the greatest 20th and 21st century hero)... were Hydra's moles. Fury as the leader and Steve as the soldier."

All three were looking at Jasper, who clearly lost his marbles. The million pictures inside the lair could've proved it.

The men heard Kelsey grumbled how they thought that someone else was crazy, specifically Loki.

"She was shot and killed, but Steve (unfortunately) suffered a setback and gone crazy. He shot fury, and afterwards, couldn't bare the guilt... he shot himself."

"That won't work, you nutcase!" Fury cried.

"I have proof... at least the evidence I set on the computers say that you are. And by the time I arrived... it was too late," he finished tearfully in a mocking manner.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kelsey pleaded. "Why my mother? Didn't Fury say that you two were close?... Were you in love with her?"

Jasper scoffed, "You can't be serious? I thought you were smart. No, I don't love your mother. I _loathe_ her!"

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She was a threat against Hydra! I found out from her voicemails that she had something for our dear friend, Phil that was top secret. I assumed that she figured out my true loyalty and planned on calling me out."

"So you killed her!" she declared.

"I wish I did. My plan was to capture her and make her squeal. But as luck would have it that drunk did it for me, adding her husband as a bonus. Unfortunately, you and your brother are still around."

"Why me? I didn't do anything to you! I'm not a threat! I would've left things alone!"

"No! Because of Fury's motivation call from the beginning, you and your brother couldn't stop! Now that I know you have the drive, I will kill you and take the drive with me."

"Don't do this, Sitwell," Steve warned him. "You are on the wrong side. If you do this, you will be sorry."

"Enough!" Jasper snapped. "Words. Words. Words. You will soon see that I am a man in action!" Jasper warmed up the prototype, aiming at the three. "HAIL HYDRA!"

The three scattered as shots been fired by Sitwell. Fury had to drag Steve for he was having a short flashback of memories. Kelsey hid behind the crates out of Sitwell's view. Her sights were on the panel where the fire alarm was located in front. Supposed she created a disturbance to let everyone know that they were here.

Sitwell was saving Kelsey for last for he was busy with the men. Fury was shooting guns that fired on the rail but not at the body. Steve opened a crate that contained a large sniper gun. He took it and aimed at Sitwell, but the men retreated when the blast shot their wall.

Sitwell ducked as few more fires were made above his head. He had no choice but to come down and shoot the men ground level. This was getting interesting from his point of view. It was like a game of cat and mouse. So far Kelsey was no where to be seen, but the fire alarm that echoed against the walls indicated that somebody pulled it. He rushed to the scene to find no one there. He heard shot fires nearby, probably a ploy to get his attention.

Suddenly, his body felt like weight was added to his back, nearly dropping the gun. Kelsey was on his back, doing the rear naked choke on him. He spotted Steve in front and Fury to the side. They were commanding Kelsey to get off and run, while aiming their guns at him. Sitwell with clenched teeth shot fire with the gun, forcing Steve and Fury to dodge. He dropped the gun and flipped Kelsey off him. He was about to pick up the gun, but Kelsey kicked it out of his reach, then swiftly kicked him in his groin. With a few moments of vulnerability by Sitwell, Kelsey managed to sit up swung his arm under her grip, pressed his arm down where his body was at her waist. She kneed him in the face, knocking him down on the ground.

Steve and Fury came out of hiding, amazed that Kelsey could move like that. They made a silent memo to not get on her bad side.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Y-Yeah," she said, facing her friends with heaving breaths, "I'm... I'm okay."

Fury let out a laugh, "Miss Roberts, you amazed me. How would you like a secure spot on the force?"

Kelsey furrowed her brows, opened her mouth to reply, but her body was blasted across the room, slamming her against the wall, killing her instantly.

Steve and Fury's mouths were opened in horror, tears leaking to their eyes.

"KELSEY!" Steve cried. They both turned to see Sitwell on his feet with the prototype in his hand with a bloody smile on his face. His glasses were cracked by that didn't stop him from shooting.

"So here we are. The agent's descendent has fallen. I suppose history does repeat itself." He warmed up the prototype, "Any last words?"

"Yes actually..." Steve began, "Turn around."

Jasper scoffed, "Like I'm going to fall for that."

A being cleared his throat from behind, gaining the gunman's attention. Jasper furrowed his brows confused, he turned around and widened his eyes, taken back by the man's appearance.

There was Phil on his feet and infuriated, dressed in his hospital gown with a steel rod in his hand. He swung it at Jasper's head, knocking him out unconscious. Phil hit him a couple times, until Jasper was truly unconscious. "Well... that's that."

Tony dressed in his iron suit and Hawkeye landed on the ground next to Phil, taking in the scenery before Them.

"Nice moves, Phil," Hawkeye complimented him.

"Yeah, nice work," Tony agreed, removing the mask, "Never thought you could be so bad ass in a gown with your ass showing."

Phil cleared his throat, hiding his exposed backside with his hands and rod.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Fury asked.

"Aren't you supposed to take a man in custody?" Phil retorted.

Steve wasn't smiling for there was a bigger problem at hand, "Phil, I am so sorry, but Kelsey... She is-"

"I'm what, Captain?"

Steve and Fury almost fainted when they spotted Thor and Natasha coming out from the shelves with someone else joining them. There was Loki with them, cradling his arm as if it was broken.

"What is he doing here?!" Fury demanded, pointing a finger at him.

"Calm yourself, Director," Thor began, "It is alright. It is not as it seems."

"Oh really?! Care to enlighten me?"

Natasha smirked, lifting up Loki's pant leg, revealing an ankle bracelet around it. It only meant one thing.

"Kelsey?" Steve asked.

"Hey, Steve," Loki greeted him in her girly voice.

The men turned back around to see alleged dead Kelsey slowly getting back on her feet, grunting in pain. She rubbed the back of her neck with not a wound on her. It was almost as if she was indestructible... if she wasn't mortal girl.

"That was fun," he grumbled.

"Loki?" Steve asked.

"So Director Fury," he began with a playful smirk, "What was that offer again?"

Now Fury wanted to faint.

A rough voice growled above the trickster. Much to his dismay, the Hulk hovered a floor above him, sneering at him. The trickster sighed, held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. Alright. I shall do it." He didn't need a Hulk translator to know what the beast wanted. He shimmered himself back to his true form, along with Kelsey's body. Kelsey returned as Loki, while Loki returned as Kelsey. They wished to see the look on Jasper's face when he realized that he has been duped. Big Time.

**A/N: Finally a new chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was trying to finish a season of my Hercules fanfic. Plus my computer acted up, leading me no choice but to reset it. Don't worry, my work was saved.**

**I believe there was only one chapter left of Series II. Series III will definitely follow the Dark World plot. **

**Did any of you expect Jasper as the caller? I suppose so. After all, he turned out to be a double agent on CA: The Winter Soldier. Holy smokes, Steve finds out that Bucky is alive and so early. And yes, many of you are in shock of what I added with Captain America on this fiction. When I watched the movie, I saw almost all heroes that admit their struggles. Thor protecting the ones he loves and worries that he would fail. Black Widow with her ledger. Banner with his Hulk persona. Tony with his playboy attitude and feel like he's king of the world. Captain America? I know that he is adjusting the New World, but what else is there? I hardly seen him with flaws in the Avenger movie(not from my POV anyway). When I first found out about the comic when he was the supposed Hydra agent, I asked myself... Why not use that? Kinda have a nice twist to it, don't you think? Struggle with inner demons along with PTSD.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to follow, favorite, review, and read the story. You guys ROCK!**


	61. Chapter 21: A Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 21: A Breath of Fresh Air**

**Disclaimer: read prologue**

Fury and Phil (who changed properly into his suit) exited the hospital room.

"Has he awaken?" Thor asked.

The men shook their heads.

"I guess I hit him harder than I thought," Phil grumbled.

"Either that or he is faking," Fury folded his arms.

"So what's going to happen?" Kelsey asked, holding onto her brother protectively.

"We will take him into custody, then he will be incarcerated. And don't worry, he will be locked up after all that's happened."

"I still wanted to see the look on his face when he sees me breathing."

"That would be funny," AJ chuckled.

Thor shook his head in disagreement, "I think its best if you didn't."

"Thor is right," Phil concluded, "We don't want him to have your life risked again."

"Or have you risk losing a prisoner, again," Fury added.

Kelsey lowered her head, averting Fury's gaze.

"Kelsey, what you did. Letting Loki out and taking his place..."

"I had the bracelet around me," Kelsey interjected softly. "Jasper kinda forgot about that detail, and if Loki did try something, you guys would know that it wasn't me walking."

"It's brilliantly crazy," Fury finished.

Kelsey widened her eyes along with AJ and Thor.

"You are not in rage?" Thor asked.

"Oh, we are," Phil said, "But we are glad that Kelsey was smart enough to control Loki and not stupid enough to go in the weapon's vault alone with injuries."

"Um... T-Thanks, I-I guess," Kelsey grumbled.

"I helped, too!" AJ announced.

Phil and Fury would've question his involvement if he knew that Kelsey was actually Loki in disguise, but decided to compliment the boy instead.

"Your mother would be proud of you both," Phil said. "Thanks to you, we have the drive in the right hands."

"Did any of you get a glimpse to what is in it?" Kelsey asked.

"We took it to our tech expert. It is currently password protected, but whatever it is, we will open it."

"And if you do..." AJ trailed with a hopeful smile.

Fury shook his head, "Negative, Andrew Jackson. If the drive has involvement with HYDRA or SHIELD it will stay classified."

AJ and Kelsey wanted to argue, but they believed it's for the best.

"But if it involves the family?" Kelsey asked.

"You will be the first to know..." Phil stuffed a hand in his pocket, "Like now."

The children furrowed their brows in confusion to see a folded piece of paper in his hand.

Phil handed it to Kelsey, "We found this in Sitwell's person. It's from your mother addressed to you both."

Kelsey and AJ nearly fainted when they found out that they got the last thing from their mother. Never will they lose it. Never will they throw it away even if the letter was old and yellow.

Phil nudged his head towards the hall, indicating that the men should leave to give the children some privacy. They walked a few feet down the hall way, and hid around the corner and watched. No way Phil and Thor would leave the children out their sight again, even the agents were guarding Sitwell.

Kelsey and AJ sat down on the floor, opening the letter.

"Could you read it to me?" AJ asked, knowing that he can visualize his mother if Kelsey started talking.

"Of course," Kelsey whispered, clearing her throat, hoping to make out her mother's sloppy handwriting and the red marks that without doubt Jasper made.

_Kids,_

_I know that you are upset with me for leaving, and you should be. I shouldn't have left, I see that now. I don't know if I'm going to make it back home - I don't even know if this letter will ever reach you. If the world is good, and I do believe that it is, then I will see you both again for I hoped to have a lifetime to teach you every thing you need to know. I wish I had a lifetime for you to teach me everything I need to know. I'll do my best in the short time I have left._

_First off, I am imperfect, I am flawed, but my love for you all is not. I have made some mistakes that cost me a broken leg and/or my life._

_You kids aren't perfect either. _

_Kelsey, I see you try to live up to my expectations with school, piano lessons, and clean up, but you don't need to be. You just need to find life that fills you with energy and purpose. Be fair, truthful, and don't be afraid to say that you are scared and/or need help. Take care of those who need you. Take care of your little brother for he shall look up to you as a role model. The storyteller. The sister that he loves so much, even if he does get under your skin. No matter what you say or do, or how lack musicality (sorry had to honest), I will always be proud of you, and I thank God every day for having you as a daughter. _

_AJ, when you are old enough to read this letter, and if I am not around to tell you what I am telling you now, do what I just told Kelsey. Don't be perfect, be you. I may have only known you for two years of your life, but that doesn't mean that I don't know whether you will grow to be a fine young man. I see a lot of spirit in you, and I am not talking about biting my finger off when you are still growing baby teeth. Keep that light. Keep moving. Don't lose hope that something good will come in this world. God has a plan for you and your sister. Whatever it is, I am sure that it will be amazing. Don't believe me? Read Jeremiah 29:11 and keep it in your person. It is worth it._

_There is one important conversation I want to tell you both when you get older, a phrase which I know always upset you, but you do deserve an explanation. Please know that I had a chance to save lives of a lot of good people. I believed of adventure no matter the risks. But I am a mother, and I believed that keeping my family safe was a primary thing, even if I had to leave everyday to save the world from destruction. I realized that leaving to save you from a terror group was not the protection you both needed. True protection is to not be a superhero, but a mother. Stay home, ignore the world, and make our home a better place. If I make it back home, I will do just that and leave my cape behind. I wish I could do both. It's what you two deserve._

_Sooner or later, you might face a similar choice, but if you can't decide the right choice - read this letter again and talk to God, and you'll know what to do. Just know that you don't have to be the superhero I was. HYDRA is my fight, and you don't need to pick it up because you are my children. Do it because of what you believe is right for you. You'll have your own adventures, even if it takes a lifetime and even if it didn't require a little sci-fi. Don't feel the need to take revenge with hatred and rage, because of me. Forgive and love. That is the best revenge you have to offer. If you forget, talk to God. He will probably tell you what I am telling you. Romans 12:19. Write that on your heads with a permanent marker if you have to._

_I wanted nothing more than to watch you both grow up. I want to throw everything out there with every bit of motherly advice I can give you. School, boys or girls, college, job, marriage, children, taxes - life. But with little time I have, I don't know where to begin or how much I can say. Just know that if you struggle, you are not alone. You have people around who will guide you along the way, including me. Even when I'm not around, I will always be with you. I believe that you both can handle the world as siblings - together, and make the right choices or crazy mistakes along the way. Take care of our family. Take care of each other. Take care of yourselves._

_I love you both today, and always, and even with I'm gone._

_Be good, be a little bad, be who you are._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_P.S. - when you see your father and/or maybe Nana, make them look up the word - apology in the dictionary. The book not online. Be sure they do that, because I have something hidden for them, but don't tell them that. Let them figure it out. It's better that way. Don't worry about Aunt Jane, I already have a letter set for her in my will._

_P.P.S - I hope you like the song I created. Never expected me to become a Peter Pan fan, huh? Had you fooled, didn't I? _;)

After finishing the letter with a long exhale, Kelsey was at a lose for words. Same as her brother. Nobody knew what to say. All they could do now was hold on and never let go.

**~000~000~000~**

The Avengers, Phil, Kelsey, Erik Selvig, and AJ was gathered in the break room, waiting for anticipation. Fury entered the room with a sealed envelope in his hand. There was one rumor that needed put to rest once and for all. The DNA results.

"I got it right here," Fury announced.

"Good, now open it," Kelsey commanded.

"But before I do..."

Everyone groaned.

"Fury, really?" Tony asked, holding an iPad, video chatting with Pepper. She, too, needed to see and hear the results. "Enough with the suspense. Just rip the band aid off and get it over with."

"Listen," Fury stated, "if I opened this and it says that you are Kelsey's father-"

"It won't," Kelsey pressed.

"But if it does... Tony would you want to be a part of your daughter's life?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer.

"Think carefully, Tony," Pepper commanded. Tony paused, no doubt that he can support Kelsey financially, but would he actually want to be a father to a nineteen year old. "I don't know, Kelsey, would you let me be a da-"

"No," Kelsey cut him off. "Too little too late for that. I'm a grown woman. We live in different worlds. You can take care of me money wise, but that's all. You don't want to be my father, and I don't want you to be my father. I already have a father, and he is in heaven right now. I just want to know the truth, so people can shut up about it."

"Tony?" Phil asked.

Tony cleared his throat, nudging his head to Kelsey, "What she said." He couldn't help but praise the Lord that Kelsey agreed with him. He wasn't ready to be a dad, even if Kelsey was an adult.

Fury nodded with a huff, "Okay. Let's find out."

"And no suspense," Tony commanded.

Fury rolled his eyes, ripping the envelope and unfolding the paper. His eyes scanned at the bottom of the page, skipping the technicalities. He looked back at the waiting crowd, and noticed the people's actions. Kelsey was holding AJ and Erik's hands, while Tony was gripping onto the iPad, close to cracking. Phil patted Kelsey shoulder, whispering that it's going to be okay.

"Well?" Bruce asked.

"When it comes to nineteen year old, Kelsey..."

Was Fury a Maury fan? Everyone wondered.

"Tony..." Taking a deep breath, Fury stated with a neutral face, "You are NOT-"

Everyone immediately reacted, especially Kelsey and Tony. They were smiling, dancing, and hugging each other. Who knew anyone could be happy that they weren't related, especially to a genius playboy who fights crime in an iron suit. It would seem that the two can get along now, after all.

"-The father," Fury finished quietly.

Kelsey rushed to Fury, snatching the results from him, kissing the paper and hugging it like a teddy bear.

"You were very lousy about not making it suspenseful," Erik said with a smirk.

Fury shrugged, "I said it, didn't I?"

"Play some music, JARVIS!" Tony commanded.

"With pleasure, Sir," JARVIS replied.

Soulja Boy was in the house. His song - Crank That - echoed in the break room. Everyone eventually danced to the beat, except for Fury. He only watched with hands folded professionally behind his back.

**~000~000~000~**

After the song was over, everyone eventually departed, ready to leave the ship and go home. The boy hugged Thor with his all his might and asked Thor to tag along with him, but Thor declined. As much as he wanted to see the love of his life, he had matters to deal with regarding the Tesseract, his brother and the damages he bestowed on other worlds.

Captain American left earlier than everyone else in his motorbike, not bothering to say good bye or tag along for the departure in Central Park. He wanted to get started with his new task. He was determined to find his long lost friend that Hydra hid away all those years. Wendy may have been the greatest enemy Hydra had, but now it was Captain America's turn to take that role. They better be ready for he was coming for them.

Bruce tagged along with Tony, and rode the sports car together, taking the cube with them. Natasha and Barton was in the van with Dr. Selvig, ready to meet the others at Central Park. Erik didn't have to tag along, but wanted to make sure that everything with the cube functioned properly, and make sure that Loki leave earth and never come back. They were waiting for the two Asgardian princes to climb aboard.

All people left in the ship were Thor, Fury, AJ, Phil, Kelsey, and chained Loki.

Kelsey shook Fury's hand, "Farewell, Director."

"Likewise, Miss Roberts."

"And... About what happened at the room-"

"Enough, Miss Roberts. We're even. Though you must understand how it looked from my POV-"

"I know. But like you said, we're even."

Fury nodded, "And if you are ever around or need a job... You can always come and work for-"

"Thank you, Fury," Kelsey said sweetly, before walking away.

Fury took that as a big fat no. Kelsey just suffered a lot from that traumatic New York episode. There was no way she could work for SHIELD and survive for another minute, even if her mom was an agent. Besides, her plan was already set in motion. She dreamed to explore worlds as an archeologist. No way she wanted to throw that away, not to mention her life.

AJ approached him with a hopeful smile, "Can I work for you?"

Fury suppressed a laugh, patting his shoulder, "Ask me again in eight years."

Before Thor departed the ship with Loki, Kelsey was allowed to face him just one more time. Although, he had a steel plate over his lips and cuffs and chains from his wrist to his ankles.

She knew that if she didn't see him when she had the chance, she would regret it, "Thank you, Loki, for helping me." Even if he couldn't speak, she knew what he'll say. What happened was all for fun. A golden opportunity for a bit of freedom. A repaid debt. Nothing more.

She hugged him with one arm looped around him, whispering in his ear so quietly that nobody could hear.

Loki closed his eyes, breathing into her sweet vanilla scent, taking it in his memory. With both hands, he gripped her injured arm. At first everyone was about to intervene, but then saw Kelsey's numb arm moving. Loki freed her from the sling, no long suffering a stinging sensation.

She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, before reluctantly pulling away, "Thank you."

Loki bowed his head only once. No words were necessary. His face and eyes spoke volumes.

Thor handled Loki by his chains and led him out like a dog on a leash. The children waved goodbye as the Avengers, Erik, and Loki departed.

They left the ship as well and into a taxi where Phil was waiting for them. Before they could go to the airport, there was one more thing to take care of.

**~000~000~000~**

Kelsey was sitting down, facing a empty glass window. Either side of her were families and lovers meeting their loved ones across the glass. However, she was different from the others. She was facing her great enemy.

She spotted two policemen escorting a man in chains. Unlike Loki, he was only in handcuffs. This prisoner was the face of her nightmare. He still looked the same, but different at the same time. He seemed clean cut, more alert, but the scars never went away. She could almost see the faded scar across his left cheek.

Her breath hitched when their eyes met. He widened his eyes, shocked to see her as a visitor. Clearly, he was expecting his mother or lawyer.

Sitting down, they were now face to face. At the same time, they picked up the phone and placed it against their ear. At first, no one said a word, only breathing, a silent debate who should talk first.

It was Kelsey's idea to come here, so she had to speak first.

"Do you know who I am?" she breathed out.

The man didn't say a word, only nodded.

"Who am I?"

"You're the daughter."

For the first time, Kelsey was able to hear his voice. She pictured it deep and menacing as a child, but what she heard shocked her. His voice wasn't menacing. It was pitchy like he was in middle of puberty, even if he was thirty-something years old.

Kelsey nodded, "Right. You're probably wondering why I am here."

"Mum... My mum told me that your family didn't want to be a part of the parole... I didn't believe it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Y-You're... You're here, aren't you? Are you going to tell me that you will make sure I stay in jail? You should. I deserve it all."

Kelsey kept quiet, switching ears, listening to the man intently.

"Every night, I could almost see them... watching me, haunting me, forcing me to live through that traumatic day..." He sniffled his nose, trying his best not to cry, but eyes showed the truth. They glistened with a small tear drop in the left inner corner. "I lost everything... and stole everything in process. I stole the only parents you knew. I took your childhood away. I put you through hell."

"Yeah," Kelsey admitted, "It was hell... for both of us."

"My best friend and neighbor warned what would happen if I opened that can of beer. I laughed it off, but now I see what he meant. I am at a dead end. All I could do is fall into the bliss with no one to catch me. Because I deserve it. I know that you can't forgive me for what I have done... And I understand. And if you want-"

"Would you just... listen to me, please?" Kelsey pleaded. Her voice hoarse as well, coming close to crying.

Matthew nodded his head, lowering it in defeat.

"We have been through hell and back. You ruined me, took everything I had. My parents mean the world to me. Everything. I was forced to move to my aunt (who knew nothing about raising kids). I had to go to a new school, new house, new friends. I thought my life was over... But that wasn't true."

Matthew perked up in disbelief, "W-What?"

"I have been through hell of a storm... but that made me stronger, and it taught me things. I gained something that can't be taken away. I have an aunt who loves me, would do anything for me. A brother to look out for. I have two close friends, close to family. I love my family, and we would do anything for them. I see that you love your mother, and want to make her proud. When I first found out about your parole, I forced myself to live the past again, and I hurt myself and others because of it. I don't want to hurt anybody anymore, and I'm pretty sure my parents don't want me to suffer the pain either. So with that being said... I came here to say... I forgive you."

That's when Matthew broke down.

"I forgive you," she repeated.

The words were there, but the man refused it to be real. This was a dream. He can't be free, after all that's happen.

Matthew wiped his nose and eyes, "I... I have been waiting for you to say that... I dreamed of this... Why do I deserve this compassion?"

"Because you need to let go. God has a plan for us all." Tears flooded her eyes and cheeks. Luckily, she wasn't wearing make up. "And - and he allowed you to have a second chance at life. He didn't want you to go back to the old ways again. No. He is waiting for you to open your heart and make a change. He wants that for you, and if I were you, I wouldn't take it lightly. I doubt that we will see each other again. I doubt we will forget what happened, b-but that doesn't mean we can't let go the pain. We need to let go, and move forward..."

Matthew nodded, couldn't help but smile, "Thank you... Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Now we can breathe. After twelve years." Kelsey couldn't help but smile at that thought. She was free. Really free. Her storm has ceased. Her rain has slowed. Her sun was peaking through the dark clouds, making it disappear into white. Knowing that she gave someone else that same breath of fresh air was a wonderful feeling. She didn't want that to go away.

She left the prison, her smile never fade. Not even the ride back home.

**~000~000~000~**

Jane paced around the room with Darcy and Garrett chilling on the couch, watching Worst Cooks with Nana on her arm chair.

"Why do you watch that show?" Garrett asked. "They always bring in weirdoes as worst cooks."

"It's entertaining. Deal with it!" Darcy snapped.

"Janie, please sit down," Nana commanded, taking her hand gently, "You heard Mr. Coulson said. They are taking a taxi ride here. They'll be here shortly."

"I should just call them," Jane suggested, pulling out her phone, dialing Kelsey's number. She groaned when it left a voice mail. "Kelsey, I know that you are with Phil, and you are on the way... but I just need to know that you are okay. Call me."

"I'm sorry, Jane, Kelsey can't come to the phone right now, because she is standing outside Nana's door, right now."

Jane widened her eyes, quickly raced towards the door. Her heart jolted when she found her children outside the door with Phil, smiling. Jane let out a cry, quickly pulling her children towards her, hugging and kissing and crying.

Darcy and Garrett joined the party, leaving out the kissing and crying part. Garrett shook Phil's hand, only to hear an earful lecture about taking care of shoes.

"I see that you came home in one piece," Darcy said sarcastically, tapping on Kelsey's ripped jeans with her scabs showing.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, hugging her friend with one arm, "Nice to see you, too."

AJ peered through the party to see Nana standing there, smiling and tearful. He could tell that she was in debate. Did she deserve love or just watch the show? AJ didn't allow her to decide for he jumped into Nana's arms. Nana smiled and cried, praising God for her grandchildren's return. She kissed his head, holding the boy tight. She caught a glimpse at Kelsey. She offered one arm for Kelsey, thinking that Kelsey might decline. After all, she wasn't there throughout the storm. Much to her relief, Kelsey joined in, hugging her grandmother.

"Hallelujah!" Nana cried.

"Hallelujah!" everyone repeated.

They received knocks from neighbors, snapping at them to cut the racket. Phil glared at his watch briefly, realizing that it was ten at night. He ushered everyone inside before the neighbors decide to call the police. Jane whispered her thanks to Phil.

He nodded his head with a comeback, "Proved you wrong again, didn't I?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. You helped bring my children home, again... Spare me... Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Um... Would you like to come and have coffee?"

"I would love to, but I am needed at SHIELD, but thank you. Take care, Miss Foster." He said as he departed the apartment home, heading back to the taxi.

"You too," Jane whispered back, shutting the door.

**~000~000~000~**

All night long, the family talked. Kelsey was retelling the story in New York with AJ's help. It turned out that Kelsey wasn't the only one who possessed a Wendy story-telling ability like Granny and Patrick. AJ was making explosive sound effects, reacting the battles. The adults laughed, listening intently while having Tony's frozen midnight pizza.

AJ played his mother's song on Nana's piano sheet. Some were crying (mostly Kelsey and Jane), others were smiling wide like Nana and Garrett, Darcy applauded the creativity and demanded an encore.

Much to Jane's dismay, Kelsey brought up the subject of wanting to start driving. All she had to do was study online and take the test. Jane didn't know if she can survive another major task that could cost her life.

"Well, I can teach her," Darcy raised her hand.

"You? What about me? I didn't run into anybody," Garrett argued.

"Yes, you did!"

"By your foot!"

AJ turned to Nana, "What about you, Nana? You always have a clean slate with driving, right?"

Nana's face retorted, "I don't know."

"I'll try not to ruin your car, Nana," Kelsey's lips twitched into a smirk.

"It's-It's not that. I would be happy to teach you, if I take care of something first."

The young adults and AJ raised a brow at Nana confusingly.

"What's up, Grandma?" Darcy asked.

Jane glared at Nana, placing a hand over hers, "Mom, you don't have to tell them, tonight."

"Tell us, what?" Kelsey demanded, no longer smiling.

Nana shook her head, patting her daughter's hand, "I want to, Jane. I have to tell them the truth."

"What's wrong, Nana?" AJ asked, sitting on her lap.

Nana sighed, "Where to begin... Kids, when Grandad died... I was in a bad place. I was... am an alcoholic."

The room grew quiet. Everyone's face contorted into shock.

"I moved out the States, hoping to start fresh in Europe... but I was alone... and still drinking. I would wake up at three in the afternoon. I would be late with bills. I sometimes drive at night after having a few glasses of wine... When your parents... my daughter... when they died, I tried to find help. I don't want what happened to that boy happen to me as well. I went to an anonymous group, but it was short lived. I didn't have motivation of going, and the drinking continued."

"Is that why you were late with Christmas presents and birthdays?" AJ asked, earning a smack on the back by Kelsey.

Nana nodded in shame, "Yes, AJ. It is." She laughed looking around the room, eyeing the coffee table in front, "The whole place was a mess. I didn't expect Jane to come by and see me passed out on the couch with a spilt bottle of Cabernet sauvignon on the floor and the door half opened."

"Wow," Darcy grumbled, "And I thought I had problems."

"You need help, Nana," Kelsey stated.

"I do... and this time, I don't think I can go back to the anonymous group," Nana stated. "I'm thinking about going to this rehab at Central London."

"You're leaving?" AJ asked.

"Only temporarily, AJ," Jane assured him. "The rehab is a three month program. She will be back."

"But what about our plans? We talked about going to see Big Ben. The London Eye. Go karting!"

"We can do those things," Nana promised. "I just need to heal. "

"Why can't you go back to the anonymous group?" Kelsey asked.

"Because the last time-"

"Last time, you were alone. You are not alone," Kelsey stated.

Nana blinked in disbelief, couldn't believe that Kelsey was fight for her to stay.

"You have us. You can reach out to us if you need it."

"I don't want to be a burden-"

"Who the hell says you are? You need help, sure. You're messed up, sure. Just like all of us. But you have us. And we will make sure that you won't drink again. We'll dump the bottles-"

"Kelsey, it's not that simple," Jane said. "It takes more than support and trash bags to change, you need to have effort. Nana may have the spark to change because of what happened, but that doesn't mean the feeling won't go away. She might set back again, and we won't be around to save her."

AJ shook his head, holding his grandmother, refusing her to go.

"I have to go," Nana announced. "And I hope afterwards I can be the grandmother that you need me to be."

Kelsey didn't like the idea of anyone leaving her. First her parents, then Granny, then Loki, now Nana. Three months was like an eternity. Eternity that Kelsey didn't have the patience for.

AJ hugged Nana tight, while whispering something in her ear. He told her to look up apology in the dictionary.

At first she was confused. She didn't know why AJ was sorry, until everyone went to bed except her. Nobody could hear her crying as she read a letter from her older daughter.

**~000~000~000~**

When the sun rose and everyone was wide awake, everyone helped Nana packed. This wasn't right. The family was somewhat back together, only to have one of them leave. It's unsettling. But Jane and Nana assured the kids that they will see their grandmother again. She now has love, support, and effort, unlike before. She'll get help and promised the kids that when she'll return, she'll be a new grandmother.

Jane considered staying here for a bit, until everything died down in the States. Nobody minded, but when the time comes for school, there will be a debate. But now as the time to settle down.

They returned to the apartment, after having McDonald's for lunch. Garrett was talking to his parents on the phone, asking if he could stay with the family. No doubt that they'll agree full heartedly. Darcy was pigging out ice cream and watching Mystery Diners.

Kelsey was studying the driver's handbook London edition. Who knew that London questions could be so different than the States? Who knew that you're supposed to drive the left side of the road instead of right? There were more roundabouts in the UK than States. She pursed her lips at the results of 58% out of 100. So much to learn in so little time. Unfortunately, her mind gazed back at her star-crossed friend.

How was he doing? Was he okay? Did Odin punish him too harshly? Thor promised that Odin would only sent him to prison. No doubt that Frigga would interfere Odin's decision of execution. Frigga always treated her children equally. She was a fair, merciful woman. She had patience. Like Wendy and Esther from Kelsey's favorite stories. Kelsey admired the qualities and wished she possessed them. She recalled her last meeting with Loki. When she hugged him. When he healed her. She made him a promise that she debated whether it can be fulfill.

_"I will see you again. I promise."_

If only it was true, but who knows? She came to his world, while he crashed hers. They keep running into one another for a reason. God has a plan for all. The Norns in another light knew their destiny in the mere future. Whatever it was, the sun better show itself and shine bright when they do meet again.

Her mind took a deep and darker turn. A fantasy of sorts. She saw herself back in Loki's arms, hugging him. When she pulled back, the steel plate disappeared, revealing those thin, white lips. So playful and so tempting. She gazed back into his gorgeous teal eyes, falling deep into his gaze. Her breathing grew shallow at the unexpected closeness. Either the air was getting hotter or the earth was getting smaller. For their faces came closer an inch apart. Their eyes closed, nose touching nose, their breathing made contact, but it wasn't enough. Loss of control, Kelsey cupped his face, pulling him closer, desiring to become one at the breathtaking moment.

Kelsey gasped, opening her eyes, returning back to reality. Her eyes widened in disbelief, her body shook to the core.

"What the hell," she whispered.

The dream. Where did that come from? Why did just dream about that? Loki and Kelsey were friends... enemies... acquaintances. The latter word was more appropriate, but her heart was still pounding and stomach churned in somersaults. What was happening? Trying to distract herself, she returned back to her computer, retaking the driver's permit practice test.

AJ was reading the letter that Mom gave him and Kelsey, and reread it. He had so many words to express, he didn't know how to put them in words. He recalled Kelsey writing her journal that were letters to their parents. If she can do it, why can't he do it too?

Turning the back of the coloring book, he tore a blank sheet of paper and began writing in red crayon.

_'To Mom and Dad,_

_It's me. Your son - AJ. And boy do I have a lot of things to tell you. You might want to sit down, because it's going to take more than one page to tell the story...'_

Jane was cleaning up dishes, until she heard a grumble of thunder outside. She gazed through the window to see lightning strike through the clouds that were spinning. Her heart jolted, knowing fully well that it wasn't just any cloud. It was a sign. A promise. He didn't forget her. He reminded her that he was a man of his word. She shouldn't lose hope, and the beeping device in her bag told her the same thing. She smiled, trying not to cry.

_"I'm coming for you, Thor. I'm coming for you."_

...

**END OF PART II**

**A/N: That's it. That's the end of Series II. Up next is Series III - Thor: The Dark World. There will be more action, thrill, dangerous driving lessons, and some stirrings (hint - hint). Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, follow, comment, and vote the story. You guys rock!**


End file.
